Bitter Love, Sweet Blood
by FujoshiMaiChan
Summary: A Imortalidade é degenerativa... Destroi os sonhos, os desejos, as vontades... Os objetivos tornam-se simples caprichos... E o ego passa a ser o deus cultuado... Nosso amor é sufocante, egoista... Queremos manchar de sangue a sua inocência.
1. Love and Death

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**OoO**

**Capítulo 1: Amor e Morte**

"Eu posso lhe dar, Você pode me dar, Alguma coisa, Tudo.

Você esta comigo, Eu estou com você, Sempre

Junte-se a mim em...Amor e Morte  
Não brinque com o meu coração

Peças frágeis.  
Não se arrependa das tristezas que nós vimos.

Leve-as conosco, Pise no amanhã  
Junte-se a mim em... Amor e Morte  
Não brinque com o meu coração

Toda a dor pela qual passamos.  
Eu tenho morrido para salvar você  
Sinta o sangue devagar em minhas veias  
Tenho morrido pra te tocar.

Amor, eu estou vendo você nadar?  
Ou apenas vendo você se afogar?  
Isso é tragédia ou comédia?"¹

**OoO**

A noite estava calma. A cidade seguia seu rumo, pessoas se encontravam nas ruas, os carros trafegavam barulhentos, jovens namorados passeavam de mãos dadas e grupos de amigos saiam contentes para aproveitar as boates e barzinhos da moda. Ele observava tudo, silente. Há tempos que não fazia outra coisa, a não ser observar. Séculos, para ser mais preciso. A muito perdera a vontade de continuar vagando pelo mundo dos vivos. Nada mais o atraía. Nem os livros, que foram seus amantes durante a maior parte dos seus 300 anos de idade, o satisfaziam mais. Passava suas noites assim, observando os mortais em suas rotinas comuns e maçantes.

_Eles são realmente irritantes_. Focava sua mente em um ou outro daqueles seres inferiores, lendo seus pensamentos, tentando encontrar qualquer um que valesse à pena ser arrebatado por si. Não que precisasse disso. Era antigo o suficiente para viver séculos sem uma gota de sangue sequer. Nem mesmo a luz solar poderia fazer-lhe mal a esta altura. Podia dormir tranquilamente durante o dia sem ter que retirar-se para alguma catacumba ou sítio subterrâneo, bastavam-lhe cortinas espessas nas janelas.

Estava completamente imóvel, no terraço de um prédio, com uma das pernas apoiadas sobre o parapeito, o corpo inclinado vertiginosamente para frente, os olhos apontando para baixo. Tinha os cabelos negros penteados para trás, deixando apenas duas mechas de sua franja comprida repousarem nas laterais de seu rosto. Vestia uma camisa de seda branca, com três botões abertos próximo ao colarinho, mostrando parte de sua pele branca e lisa como alabastro, e uma sobrecasaca acinturada de veludo negro com botões de prata, estes todos abertos, fazendo o tecido negro crepitar livremente ao sabor do vento. A calça e os sapatos eram também na cor negra; Aquela era justa e elegante; Estes, mocassins de couro. Usava no pulso um relógio brilhante de platina e ouro branco, ornado com doze pequenos diamantes. Adorava se vestir bem, e tinha uma pequena queda por itens caros. Havia sido um humano rico e belo, e sua condição de morto-vivo só tinha aumentado estas qualidades. Sua beleza era quase absurda de tão perfeita. E sua riqueza era incalculável, espalhando-se por bancos em vários paises.

Fechou os olhos lentamente. Respirou fundo. Deixou seus pulmões se preencherem com o aroma frio da noite. E saltou. Abriu os braços, deixando as rajadas de vento açoitar-lhe o corpo, fazendo arrepios de prazer percorrerem sua espinha. Sentia-se realmente "vivo", desafiando a gravidade daquele jeito. Sentia-se poderoso, onipotente, sentia-se como Deus. Não se importava que alguém visse. Não aqueles seres fúteis e vazios. Aqueles humanos tolos e fracos, que tão facilmente deixavam-se seduzir pelos pecados e tentações mundanos. Pecados e tentações que ele mesmo personificava.

Ao ver o chão aproximando-se, endireitou o corpo, dando uma ordem silenciosa para sua mente, diminuindo a velocidade da queda. Pousou de pé felinamente. Estava decidido, iria caçar esta noite. Iria sugar o sangue de alguém. Iria tomar para si os medos, os sonhos, os pensamentos e sentimentos desta pessoa. Iria proporcionar-lhe um prazer intenso e uma morte sublime. Só precisava encontrar a vítima perfeita. Desta vez não seria um bêbado ou uma prostituta. Não seguiria as regras. Desta vez seria alguém especial. Alguém cujo sangue valesse cada minuto que levasse caçando.

**OoO**

Andava apressado pelas ruas frias e estreitas do centro da cidade. Ignorava as pessoas à sua volta. Passava pelos becos úmidos, tropeçava nas latas de lixo. Seu corpo tremia. As palavras que ouvira mais cedo haviam deixado-o deveras abalado. Em sua mente, revivia aqueles segundos obssessivamente, em que olhos verdes raivosos o encaravam. _Eu te odeio, Naruto_. Aquelas palavras ecoavam em seus ouvidos, repetindo-se infinitas vezes. Viu luzes claras piscando em frente aos seus olhos. Apontou o rosto para o local de onde vinha a claridade. Era o letreiro luminoso de um bar que mais parecia uma taberna. Inspirou fundo, soltando o ar lentamente pelas narinas. Pensou que talvez uma ou duas "garrafas" de vodka fossem ajudar. Entrou no bar.

Observou o ambiente. Era escuro, mas aconchegante. Tinha várias mesas e cadeiras de madeira escura, alguns divãs cor de carmim gastos, um grande balcão de madeira lustrosa na frente de uma estante com várias garrafas de bebidas variadas. As paredes eram de pedra nua, com pequenas luminárias vermelhas. Era um lugar onde as pessoas iam para encontrar "companhia".

Naruto dirigiu-se ao bar, lançando um olhar tímido às mesas ocupadas pelos casais animados. Várias mulheres, e até alguns homens, se viraram para encarar o garoto que acabara de entrar. Aparentava ter uns 21 anos, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos espetacularmente azuis. Vestia calças de couro apertadas, evidenciando suas pernas torneadas e seu trazeiro redondinho. Usava coturnos gastos, uma camiseta branca e trazia sobre esta uma jaqueta negra adornada em tons de abóbora. Tinha os olhos delineados com lápis preto e trazia as unhas também pintadas dessa cor. Era incrivelmente sexy. Sentou-se num dos bancos altos, ignorando alguns gemidos e gritinhos de "gostoso" e encostou-se sensualmente no balcão. Logo foi atendido por uma garçonete de longos cabelos castanhos, que debruçou-se sobre ele, sorrindo-lhe provocadora.

- O que vai querer gatinho? Um drink? Um pouco de calor humano?  
- Um Bluiz² duplo e um pouco de paz.  
- Como quiser gatinho arredio.

Naruto sorveu o drink como se quisesse afogar-se dentro dele, enquanto a "gentil" garçonete insistia em preencher seu copo com mais de sua bebida favorita. Começou a sentir a cabeça leve, um vazio incômodo no estômago. Estava estranhamente perturbado. Sentia-se acuado, como uma presa cercada pelo seu caçador. Seu coração batia rápido. Ondas de prazer começaram a percorrer seu corpo, e esforçava-se para conter os gemidos que insistiam em escapar-lhe pelos lábios. Suava frio. _Já devo estar bêbado, Droga_. Prescrutou as mesas ao redor com os olhos nublados e de repente parou, arregalando-os. Só conseguiu deixá-los abertos o suficiente para ver a figura masculina que o encarava maliciosamente se aproximar lentamente.

**OoO**

Andava pelas ruas atento. Gravava os detalhes de cada rosto, cada timbre de voz. Ouvia os barulhos da cidade. Ratos fuçando alguma lata de lixo, pessoas rindo e chorando, aparelhos de tv ligados, até mesmo os murmúrios do rio que se encontrava a alguns quilômetros dalí. Procurava afastar sua mente ao máximo, deixando-se inundar pelas imagens que capitava nas mentes ao seu redor. _Ah, todos tão tranquilos, tão desavisados, todos presas inocentes. Isso realmente me excita_. Saber o conteúdo daquelas mentes sujas, pérfidas, egoistas e ambiciosas o acalentava. Fazia-o sentir menos culpado em sugar-lhes o coração através de suas veias pulsantes. Fazia tempo que não sentia prazer algum com suas vítimas. Estas sempre acabavam compartilhando de suas sujeiras enquanto ele tomava-as.

Estupro, assassinato, pedofilia, perversão...Adorava livrar o mundo da existência daqueles porcos.

Filtrou sua mente até encontrar o que queria. Mulher, 27 anos. Pele branca, cabelos curtos e negros, o que lhe conferia a aparência de um garoto. Corpo magro e delicado, seios pequenos. Era bonita, mas não fora isso o que lhe atraíra. Leu a mente da garota como um livro aberto. Viu pulsos cortados, sangue, amor não-correspondido. Era uma suicída. _Mulher idiota_. A presa estava a uns oito quarteirões dalí, agaichada num beco, com um caco de vidro nas mãos. _Bem, tenho que ser rápido, não quero que o jantar esfrie, _riu-se, deslizando entre as pessoas numa velocidade incrível, mal era percebido. Movia-se como um fantasma.

Chegou até a mulher muito rápido. Olhou-a com desprezo e inclinou-se em sua direção, aspirando-lhe o perfume. Torceu o nariz, com nojo. Embora estivessem muito próximos, a garota parecia não notar a presença masculina a sua frente.

- Olhe para mim. - Ordenou duramente.

A mulher ergueu a cabeça, trêmula, e olhou o belo rapaz a sua frente. Não pôde esboçar reação alguma. Já havia sido seduzida. Só arregalou os olhos ao constatar que os orbes onix daquela criatura pálida à sua frente haviam mudado para vermelho sangue. Suas pupilas dilataram diante o terror.

- Você me enoja, fede a fraqueza. Levante-se.

A mulher levantou-se, seu rosto impacível e seus movimentos lentos contrastavam com o que realmente sentia. Queria gritar, correr.

O moreno esperou que a mulher levantar-se. Olhou-a minuciosamente. Percebeu que esta ainda trazia nas mãos o caco de vidro com o qual pretendia cortar os próprios pulsos. Deu um risinho afetado.

- Você acha que tem direitos sobre a sua vidinha miserável? Bem...Você não tem. Ninguém nesta cidade tem. Não na minha cidade. Eu só te deixei viver até agora por capricho, e agora, você vai morrer para saciar outro de meus caprichos.

- Vá na frente - disse, esperando a mulher passar por si e sair do beco.

Seguia-a lento, indicando mentalmente o lugar para onde a mulher deveria ir. Não a levaria para sua cobertura, ela não valia isso. Rumava para um lugar mais sossegado, onde finalmente saciaria seu capricho, pois não era sede o que sentia. Sentiu algo suave esbarrar contra seu braço duro como pedra. Virou-se irritado, tentando encontrar o bastardo que havia ousado tocá-lo. Odiava ser tocado, seu corpo era muito sensível a estímulos.

Parou, atônito. Não acreditou no que os seus olhos divisaram. Um rapaz belíssimo. Simplesmente maravilhoso. Tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Mais parecia um anjo. E um bem subversivo, por avaliar suas roupas. Embora este anjo estivesse visivelmente perturbado, parecia irradiar luz a sua volta. Seu coração começou a bombear o sangue amaldiçoado rapidamente. Sentiu-se vivo, animado, quase...feliz! Sentiu o chão sumir sob os seus pés, arrepios incontroláveis assaltarem seu baixo ventre. Percebia suas sensações deliciado. Pela primeira vez, desde que fora transformado no que é hoje, sentia-se aquecido. Queimava. Chamas de algo desconhecido, porém infinitamente bom, lambiam seu corpo marmóreo. Sobressaltou-se quando seus olhos perderam o desencadeador de tais sentimentos.

_Desde quando havia perdido sua frieza e apatia?_ _Desde agora!_ Respondendo sua pergunta, saltou, subindo para o topo do prédio à sua frente, correndo pelas paredes externas como se estas estivessem na horizontal, abandonando a mulher que agora, livre de seu encanto, corria desesperada. Ignorou-a, tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar. Num segundo salto, alcançou a borda oposta do prédio, inclinando-se para frente e direcionando seus olhos sanguíneos para baixo.

Não demorou muito até que o rapaz loiro cruzasse o seu campo de visão. Tentou ler-lhe a mente, falhando miseravelmente. _Mas que droga, esse garoto, eu não posso invadir sua mente. Tão pouco conseguirei controlá-lo. Mas assim fica muito mais divertido, não é mesmo? _Forçou um pouco mais a mente do garoto e conseguiu captar algumas cenas, cenas que o loiro tentava desesperadamente tirar da cabeça. Nelas, uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelos rosa, repetia ferozmente o quanto odiava o garoto. _Naruto, hein? Bem Naruto, esta noite você terá o prazer de morrer nos meus braços_.

**OoO**

Seguiu o loiro durante uns quinze minutos. Não se cansava daquilo. Olhava atentamente a forma como o garoto à sua frente se movimentava, o jeito como balançava os quadris enquanto caminhava, a maneira com a qual assanhava os cabelos. Estava ficando louco com aquilo.

Parava vez ou outra para encarar, irritado, algum idiota que dirigia olhares pouco castos para o loirinho, ignorando os que ele mesmo recebia, tanto por sua beleza e elegância, quanto por sua palidez exacerbada.

Viu o loiro parar, encarar um letreiro luminoso e entrar por largas portas de vidro fumê. Esperou um pouco e dirigiu-se ao local. _Paraiso dos Amassos! Que merda de lugar é esse?_ Pensou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e dando um sorrisinho malicioso.

Entrou, procurando uma mesa de onde pudesse observar o garoto, sem ser percebido por este. Acabou sentando-se numa das mesas do fundo, de frente para o balcão onde o loiro bebia. Uma garota ruiva veio atendê-lo e quando viu o moreno de pele pálida, perdeu a fala e quase derrubou a bandeja que trazia nas mãos.

- Vai me atender ou vai continuar ai parada como uma idiota? Disparou o moreno.

A garçonete que antes tinha os olhos nublados pelo encantamento, agora tinha-os devido às lágrimas. Tentando parecer gentil, forçou um sorriso.

- M-me d-desculpe, Senhor. Em que posso lhe ser útil?  
- Traga-me uma taça de licor de cassis.  
- S-Só um instante, Senhor.

Saiu apressada, tropeçando nas cadeiras a sua frente, acompanhada peos frios olhos negros que a fuzilavam. Voltou pouco depois, depositando a pequena taça na mesa e saindo de fininho, prometendo a si mesma não voltar a atender aquela mesa.

O moreno pegou a taça. Levou-a à altura do nariz. Não iria beber seu conteúdo, não podia bebê-lo, pedira a bebida apenas para manter as aparências. Respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma doce e inebriante do licor. Desceu a taça aos lábios, molhando-os com o líquido violáceo, e logo depois lambeu-os, com os olhos fixos no loiro, saboreando o licor neles como se este fosse o próprio garoto. _Ah, Naruto_.

Os seguintes fatos o fizeram tomar rapidamente sua decisão: O garoto, Naruto, já estava no seu terceiro drink e a garçonete que o atendia, já usava todo o seu charme para tentar tê-lo em sua cama.

Deixou seus olhos se tornarem rubros. E ordenou ao garoto mentalmente - _Levante-se_ - Ordem esta que foi ignorada. Tentou mais uma vez, agora usando de mais esforço, oprimindo a mente do garoto. Deixou que suas intenções o tocassem. Assistiu alarmado as reações que causava no loiro. E quando viu que este desmaiaria, foi ao seu encontro. Seu coração falhou uma batida quando percebeu os olhos azuis encontrarem-se com os seus, antes destes se fecharem num desmaio.

¹Tradução da música Love and Death, do Tokio Hotel. Cada capítulo virá com uma música desta banda.

²Drink que leva vodka, água tônica, gelo e limão.

OBS1: Não disse que o vampiro é o Sasuke no texto, mas ficou claro que é ele. Ele só vai se apresentar mais tarde.

OBS2.: Os dons e poderes aqui citados são referentes aos vampiros criados por Anne Rice em suas Crônicas Vampirescas. Para quem não leu aqui vai um resuminho:

Apenas duas coisas podem matar estes vampiros: O fogo e a luz do Sol. O poder desses vampiros aumentam com a idade. Os muito antigos são resistentes ao fogo e a luz solar, estes só o machucam, mas não os matam. Vampiros antigos também não tem necessidade de tomar sangue. Os jovens são fracos e precisam de muito sangue, são descontrolados e acabam destruindo-se. Quando um novo vampiro é feito, sua força é determinada pela idade daquele que o transformou. Geralmente as crias odeiam seus criadores, embora num primeiro instante sintam um amor profundo por eles. Os dons que acompanham a maldição são muitos, como velocidade e força incríveis, capacidade de ler mentes, visão e audição aguçadas, capacidade de induzir transes e enorme poder de sedução. Vampiros jovens continuam com a pele macia, quente e rosada. Os mais velhos ou poderosos tem a pele pálida, dura e gelada. O Sangue vampiresco é regenerativo, confere beleza e perfeição. Muitos vampiros têm apurado senso moral, amando e estudando os seres humanos, tristes por não pertencerem mais ao meio destes. Procuram alimentar-se de malfeitores, evitando os inocentes, temendo a ira divina (Deu pra perceber que o Sasuke não é destes!) Por fim, os vampiros de Anne Rice não transam! Isso mesmo, Não transam! Aí vocês perguntam: Mas isso não vai ter Lemon? Vai sim, espere e verá! Kkkkkkkkkkk...Para terminar: Quando um vampiro se alimenta ele recebe a vida, os sentimentos e os sonhos da vítima, e passa os seus para ela. Também pode viver ilusões junto a ela, durante estes poucos minutos. O ato de sugar o sangue gera um extase que, segundo Anne Rice, é mais intenso que o sexual (Sacou agora, huh?). Um humano não vira vampiro só por ser mordido. E preciso deliberadamente transformá-lo.

Ufa, acho que com isso dá para ter uma noção! Se tiverem dúvidas é só perguntar, ler Anne Rice ou jogar no Google! Kkkk...


	2. Zoom in to Me

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**OoO**

**Capítulo 2: Aproxime-se de Mim**

_"Tem alguém aí caminhando sozinho no frio  
Uma batida de coração perdida na multidão_

_Tem alguém gritando o que ninguém ouve  
Tem alguém se afogando puxado pelo medo  
Eu sinto você, não desvie o olhar_

_Aproxime-se de mim_

_Sei que você está assustado  
Quando não puder respirar, estarei lá_

_Tem alguém rindo para matar a dor  
Tem alguém gritando o silêncio  
Apenas abra os seus olhos cansados, chegue mais perto_

_Aproxime-se de mim_

_Quando o mundo cortar a sua alma em pedaços  
E você começar a sangrar_

_Aproxime-se de mim"¹_

**OoO**

Despertou lentamente, permanecendo com os olhos fechados, como se a luz estivesse ferindo-os. Sua cabeça doía, seu corpo doía. Não havia uma parte sequer de si que não doesse. Estava deitado. E pelo conforto que sentia, não deveria estar jogado no chão daquele bar, como imaginava. Tentou pôr as idéias em ordem.

"_Discuti com a Sakura-Chan, sai para esfriar a cabeça, entrei num bar para tomar um drink, uma garçonete atirada ficou tagarelando no meu ouvido e..." – _as lembranças começaram a fluir rápidas em sua mente como se só estivessem esperando por uma brecha. Recordou as estranhas sensações que se apoderaram do seu corpo, que fizeram-no cair naquele turbilhão de sentimentos. Sentira medo, angústia, alegria, prazer, tudo de uma vez. E o mais estranho, sentira-se acuado. Era quase como se tivesse sido pego por seu dono fazendo alguma coisa errada. E haviam os olhos. Os belos olhos negros que vinham em sua direção. Arrepiou-se com a lembrança. Aqueles olhos pareciam querer tragá-lo.

Espreguiçou-se, passando as mãos ao seu redor, sentindo a maciez do local onde estava deitado. Abriu lentamente os olhos. Uma expressão de choque tomou seu rosto, seguida de confusão e curiosidade. O lugar no qual se encontrava era belíssimo. Era uma suíte enorme, decorada com móveis negros e aparentemente caros. As paredes pintadas de branco eram cheias de réplicas de quadros famosos em lindas molduras de prata trabalhada. As réplicas eram tão perfeitas que poderiam até ser expostas como verdadeiras. Admirou os quadros boquiaberto: Campos de Trigo com Corvos, de Van Gogh, A Virgem, de Gustav Klimt, Estudo de Nenúfares, de Monet, As Composições VI, VIII e X de Kandinsky.

Haviam, a frente de onde estava, pesadas cortinas negras de veludo entreabertas, permitindo que enxergasse parte da ampla varanda. Em cada canto do cômodo haviam pilastras baixas de mármore branco em estilo jônico, com pouco mais de um metro, acomodando jarros de cristal com buquês de rosas vermelhas. À sua esquerda repousava uma estante repleta de livros, à sua direita um par de poltronas negras se encaravam, separadas por uma mesinha de centro encimada por um moderno abajour vermelho. Encontrava-se sentado sobre a cama king size, coberta com lençois vermelhos de seda.

"_Onde diabos eu estou? Este não parece ser um dos quartos daquele bar. Muito longe disso!" - _levantou-se e andou até as cortinas, afastando-as, olhando o pequeno jardim que tomava parte da varanda. Viu grandes jarros de gesso esculpido acomodando orquídeas e plantas bonsai de cerejeira, arranjos ikebana impecáveis, espreguiçadeiras de madeira escura com estofados brancos, luminárias brancas pendiam do teto. Direcionou o olhar à sacada. Já era dia avançado. Viu o topo de vários prédios.

"_Uau, aqui é realmente alto! Deve ser uma cobertura. Como eu cheguei aqui?Mas que droga!" - _começava a ficar assustado. Não tinha bebido tanto a ponto de perder os sentidos. Imaginava que apenas havia sofrido uma perda de memória alcoólica. Lembrava-se do homem belo que viera socorrê-lo, do modo como seus olhos ficaram gravados em sua memória, a maneira cara e esmerada com a qual ele se vestia – "_O meu Deus, não. Isso não pode ter acontecido_!" -apalpou o próprio corpo e percebendo que ainda estava vestido suspirou aliviado –"_Bem, o pior não aconteceu_."

Foi arrancado de seus devaneios pelo toque irritantemente alto do telefone que estava na mesinha de cabeceira. Correu para alcançar o aparelho e atendeu-o.

- Naruto-San ? - perguntou a voz masculina

- H-hai... - respondeu o loiro, confuso.

- Ohayo, Naruto-San, sou Yakushi Kabuto, advogado. Uchiha Sasuke-San, meu cliente, pediu-me para avisar-lhe que só poderá encontrá-lo às 7 horas. Até lá, o senhor pode sentir-se a vontade em sua cobertura. Uchiha-San encomendou comida, esta está a sua espera na cozinha, e...- parou, respirando fundo e tomando coragem para dizer o que viria a seguir- Esta cobertura encontra-se a 15 andares do solo, todas as portas de saída, bem como as janelas, estão trancadas, os vidros são resistentes a impactos e a prova de sons, os telefones estão aptos apenas à receber ligações, ou seja, não há nada que você possa fazer a não ser esperar. Tenha um bom dia.

- Mas que merd... - não conseguiu terminar o que dizia, o outro já havia desligado.

**OoO**

Chegou bem a tempo de aparar-lhe a queda. Pegou-o no colo, admirando seu rostinho desacordado. Apesar de ter uma visão aguçada, só agora reparara nas marcas que o loiro tinha de cada lado do rosto. Elas davam-lhe um ar infantil. Riu deliciado. Ignorou a garçonete escandalosa que gritava descontrolada e lançou um olhar de puro ódio quando esta ousou encostar no braço do garoto.

- Eu cuido dele. - disse rápido, afastando as mãos da morena e retirando-se do local.

Saiu do bar sem tirar seus olhos do loirinho em nenhum instante. Sabia que poderia olhá-lo por dias. Aconchegou o garoto contra seu peito, apertando-o contra si, sentindo seu calor, embriagando-se com seu cheiro.

"_Como você é lindo!" - _queria ficar mais com ele, queria ver seus olhos encontrarem-se, queria ouvir sua voz. Mas sabia que não poderia. Logo, logo iria amanhecer. Precisava pensar no que faria. Para onde levaria o garoto. Decidiu levá-lo para a sua cobertura, lá o loiro estaria seguro.

Mantendo-o bem preso, desatou a correr com o garoto nos braços, o mais veloz que pôde, preferindo os becos e sítios escuros, camuflando-se, embora as ruas estivessem praticamente desertas. Chegando ao prédio onde morava, subiu pela escada de incêndio, bastando apenas uns poucos saltos para que alcançar-se a varanda de seu apartamento. Deitou o garoto que trazia nos braços em uma das espreguiçadeiras enquanto apanhava as chaves que estavam escondidas dentro de um dos jarros de plantas. Adiantou-se às portas de vidros que davam para a suíte e destrancou-as. Pegou novamente o garoto nos braços para deitá-lo, agora definitivamente, em sua cama.

Sentou ao lado do loiro inconsciente. Afagou-lhe os cabelos macios. Pousou uma das suas mãos frias no rostinho tranquilo.

"_Ele é tão bonito e inocente. Parece uma criança_. _Eu poderia passar o resto da minha eternidade conhecendo-o. Vendo-o sentir dor, prazer, amor, medo, solidão, felicidade. Decorando cada expressão do seu rosto, as suas reações aos meus toques. Parece que ele vai viver mais algum tempo."_

Estava enganando-se. E sabia muito bem disso. Não mataria aquele garoto, estava totalmente apaixonado por ele. E apaixonado daquele jeito intenso e platônico que sempre criticara nos outros de sua espécie. Mas não se entregaria facilmente aos sentimentos, não seria controlado por um simples mortal. Ele seria o dono, o patrão e o carrasco. Ele faria o loiro buscar por ele como quem busca uma droga na qual é viciado. Afinal, ele não era fraco, nem humano. Era Uchiha Sasuke, o príncipe de gelo, um vampiro.

Inclinou-se para frente e beijou os lábios do seu amado de leve, sentindo sua maciez, o calor que emanava da pele bronzeada, o perfume suave que esta desprendia. Forçou-se a afastar-se do loiro. Foi até uma das portas do cômodo. Haviam três portas largas e negras, com maçanetas de prata esculpida. A primeira levava ao banheiro da suíte, a segunda, ao enorme closet e a terceira, aos outros cômodos da cobertura. Abriu a porta do closet e retirou dalí uma muda de roupas limpas. Escolheu um sobretudo negro com o forro vermelho, calças de couro negro, um de seus sapatos italianos mais confortáveis e um cachecol vermelho. Colocou a roupa numa mochila e saiu para a varanda, trancando a porta atrás de si e desaparecendo na escuridão noturna.

Precisava encontrar um lugar para passar o dia. Não podia continuar na cobertura com o loirinho lá. Ficava como morto, só voltava a si ao pôr-do-sol. Já se sentia sonolento com a proximidade do amanhecer. Logo teria que deitar-se. Mas antes acertaria alguns detalhes. Tirou seu Apple iPhone do bolso da sobrecasaca que vestia e discou os números de seu advogado, Yakushi Kabuto. O homem realmente o irritava, era simplesmente desprezível, mas bastante fiel. Nunca reclamava, por mais difícil ou estranha que fosse a exigência. Também não fazia perguntas e estava sempre disponível. Mas, pela fortuna que lhe pagava, não seria de outro jeito.

- Alô? - falou uma voz arrastada pelo sono.

- Tenho um trabalhinho para você.

- Ah, Uchiha-san, o que posso fazer pelo senhor?

- Quero que venha agora a minha cobertura. Mas antes passe em um dos meus restaurantes favoritos e compre uma refeição. Suborne o cozinheiro, pague-lhe o que ele quiser, não me importo. Compre também uma cesta de café-da-manhã fina. Deixe tudo na minha cozinha.

- S-sim...

- Entre com sua chave e não esqueça de trancar tudo quando sair. Lá estará dormindo um garoto, Naruto, não quero que ele saia antes de eu voltar. Certifique-se de deixar isso claro para ele. Ligue para ele às duas horas, avise-lhe que chegarei às sete.

- Pode deixar Uchiha-san, farei como desejas.

- Acho bom! - disse, desligando o aparelho.

Sasuke sabia muito bem para onde ir. Como já não havia ninguém nas ruas, decidiu ir mais rápido, pulando de prédio em prédio, deixando-se planar. Chegou no seu local alternativo de descanso pouco tempo depois. Era um pequeno cemitério particular, cheio de lindas lápides de mármore. Apanhou uma grande chave do seu bolso e abriu o portão de entrada. Entrou, trancando novamente o portão de ferro pintado de branco. Seguiu pela passarela principal, ornada de hibiscos em ambos os lados. Continuou em frente, até um platô mais elevado onde erguia-se uma enorme cripta de mármore negro, lacrada com um pesado portão de metal. Toda a cripta era decorada com arranjos de rosas vermelhas que eram trocados semanalmente. Abriu o cadeado que trancava o portão e entrou. O portão era tão pesado que nenhum mortal conseguiria sequer movê-lo.

No centro da cripta havia um altar com velas vermelhas, brancas e negras acesas, algumas imagens de santos e uma enorme cruz de ouro branco. Sasuke dirigiu-se ao alçapão que sabia existir atrás do altar. Levantou-o. Novamente, era pesado demais para um humano comum levantar, até mesmo se fossem uns dez deles. Desceu por uma escadaria íngreme esculpida na pedra. Embora estivesse muito escuro, ele enxergava claramente. No fim das escadas estendia-se um comprido túnel subterrâneo com vários archotes pendurados ao longo de suas paredes. Fechou seus olhos e concentrou-se, dando uma ordem mental para que os archotes se acendessem. Na mesma hora chamas alaranjadas cobriram as paredes, iluminando o ambiente. Poderia colocar lâmpadas ali, mas aquilo tiraria toda a graça.

Avançou pelo túnel até parar diante de uma porta de madeira. Abriu-a, entrando no cômodo que esta escondia. Era um quarto belamente decorado, com uma cama de dossel de seda negra no centro. Era bom finalmente chegar ao quarto, o caminho era muito cheio de trancas e fechaduras, mesmo estes sendo necessários. Ficava praticamente indefeso durante o dia. Poderia ser facilmente capturado se encontrado. Sentindo o sono puxar-lhe pelas pernas, trancou a porta atrás de si e deitou-se sobre as cobertas, apagando no mesmo instante.

**OoO**

Naruto ainda estava assustado com a ligação do tal advogado. Quem era esse tal de Uchiha Sasuke? O que ele queria consigo? Embora estivesse tentando sentir raiva daquele bastardo, não conseguia. Estava muito curioso em conhecê-lo. Em sua mente já havia criado milhares de fantasias. Seria ele um chefe da máfia? Algum rico figurão? Um ator de cinema? Seu entusiasmo em relação ao desconhecido só não era maior que o que tinha em relação àquela maravilhosa cobertura.

Decidiu tomar um banho, trocar suas roupas sujas e comer alguma coisa, estava faminto! Despiu-se, empilhando suas roupas encima de uma das poltronas de couro do aposento e dirigiu-se à porta mais próxima de si, esta, para sua sorte, era o banheiro. Era amplo e completamente branco. Tinha uma enorme banheira ao fundo, um box de vidro fumê, balcões de granito cheios de cosméticos e artigos para banho, uma estante enorme com toalhas brancas e vermelhas dobradas e dois roupões de seda negra pendurados. Ignorou a banheira, tomando uma chuveirada no box, escolhendo uma ou duas das loções corporais que estavam sobre o suporte. Vestiu um dos roupões negros e saiu do banheiro, tentando encontrar roupas limpas que pudesse a porta mais próxima ao banheiro e deu de cara com o enorme closet.

"_Nossa, esse tal de Sasuke realmente sabe viver!" _- olhou admirado a quantidade absurda de roupas e sapatos, todos caros. Vasculhou os cabides até encontrar algo que lhe servisse. Escolheu um pijama de seda negro, que parecia ser bastante confortável e chinelos de pelúcia na mesma cor. Deixou a camisa do pijama aberta, expondo parte de seu corpo bronzeado e definido. Resolveu manter a própria boxe, não se sentiria à vontade em vestir as roupas íntimas alheias.

Presumindo que a porta que restara seria a que o levaria aos outros cômodos abriu-a, seguindo pelo curto corredor até chegar à sala de estar. Era uma sala pequena, com duas poltronas de couro negro e um grande sofá de veludo vermelho. Tinha uma mesa de metal e vidro ao centro, com duas cadeiras de metal encarando-se de cada lado dela. Haviam inúmeras luminárias espalhadas, de várias cores e tamanhos, e alguns arranjos ikebana. A cozinha estendia-se atrás de um longo balcão americano de mármore. A parede oposta ao balcão era coberta com armários de vidro e metal. Encima de uma pequena mesa de canto estava uma cesta de café da manhã, algumas frutas frescas e uma caixa de comida embalada para viagem.

Comeu bem. Passou o resto do dia xeretando o apartamento, folheando alguns livros, avaliando os CDs e DVDs, experimentando tudo que pudesse fazê-lo conhecer melhor a personalidade daquele estranho homem que estava mantendo-o em cárcere privado. Escolheu um cd do Epica e voltou ao quarto. Colocou o cd no aparelho de som que encontrou na estante e foi deitar-se na cama. Fechou os olhos ao ouvir a doce voz que preencheu o ar. Tocava "Run for a Fall", a sua favorita. Uma onda de tristeza pressionou-lhe o peito ao ouvir a letra². Começou a se sentir culpado. Tinha perdido a pessoa que sempre amara e, embora não tivesse culpa, culpava-se.

Eram sempre os três, sempre juntos, os três melhores amigos, o trio problema da época do colégio. Naruto nunca escondera seu interesse por Sakura, e ela nunca escondera o dela por Sai. Sabia que era tudo platônico, que se tivesse os dois perto de si já seria o suficiente. Pensava que os amigos o amavam. Ora, ele amava-os. Fazia tudo para vê-los felizes, e apesar de ser atrapalhado e desligado, sempre deixava-lhes claro seu apreço. Não entendia como Sakura pôde ser tão cruel. Teria que encontrá-la novamente, pedir que explicasse seus motivos, mas estava magoado demais para encará-la. Precisava de um tempo para pôr as idéias em ordem. Adormeceu, embalado pelos próprios pensamentos, ansiando acordar e ver que tudo não passara de um sonho ruim.

**OoO**

Acordou ao pôr-do-sol. Dormia cada vez menos com o passar dos anos. Sonhou o dia todo com o anjo adormecido que deixara em sua cobertura. Queria desesperadamente vê-lo. Pensar no garoto lhe dava sede. Fome e sede. Queria-o tanto que levantou-se em um pulo, vestindo as roupas que estavam na mochila. Desfez o trajeto que havia percorrido na noite anterior e saiu às ruas. O céu ainda apresentava uma coloração alaranjada, e isso era o máximo que podia ver do sol. Sentia falta da luz solar, do calor que ela emanava. Seu corpo vampiresco era sempre frio.

Andou rápido pelas ruas do centro, parando em frente a uma loja de grife com um sorrisinho de canto dançando-lhe nos lábios.

"_Essa roupa ficará linda em que deve ser do seu agrado_. _Não que eu faça questão de agradá-lo." -_ enganou-se. Comprou um traje completo. Resolveu comprar-lhe também uma jóia, e ligou para o odioso advogado pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Yakushi, quero que compre um pingente de diamante azul e uma correntinha de prata. A pedra têm que ser azul céu e bem límpida, como os olhos dele. São cinco e quinze, quero isso em minhas mãos às sete, na portaria do prédio onde fica a minha cobertura. Não importa quanto custa nem quem você matou ou subornou para conseguir, apenas consiga-o.

- M-mas Uchiha-San...Diamantes azuis são raros, não prefere uma safira... - disse, inseguro - _"Como assim como os olhos dele?"- _Uchiha Sasuke era realmente um homem estranho.

- Disse-lhe o que quero, providencie!

- Sim Senhor! - Replicou o advogado fazendo uma careta.

**OoO**

Faltando exatos vinte minutos para às sete, Yakushi Kabuto parou seu carro na frente do apartamento do Uchiha, vendo este recostado num amplo sofá na portaria, com várias sacolas de uma das lojas mais caras da cidade. Respirou fundo. Tinha um verdadeiro pavor daquele homem. Calçou as luvas brancas, exigência de seu patrão, e pegou a caixa negra entre as mãos. Ao ver o advogado aproximar-se, ajeitou-se no sofá.

- E então Yakushi, onde está a jóia? Espero que a cor esteja certa.

- Aqui está Uchiha-San - falou, estendendo a caixa para o moreno com a mão enluvada - Ele têm 28 quilates e custou...

- Cale-se - gritou o Uchiha furioso - Já disse que não me importa o que teve que fazer ou quanto custou!

- H-hai... Desculpe-me, Uchiha-San...

- Odeio os que se desculpam, são os mais irritantes - bufou, pegando a caixa das mãos do advogado e virando-lhe as costas.

O empregado suspirou frustrado, dando um de seus sorrisinhos idiotas. O patrãozinho ficava realmente lindo irritado. Imaginava quem seria o sortudo que iria ganhar o pingente. Pensando bem, só poderia ser o tal do Naruto.

Sasuke deu um belo sorriso ao avaliar a jóia que o Yakushi lhe trouxe. Bem, ele podia ser um verme irritante, com certeza o era, mas tinha de admitir: Ele sabia muito bem como gastar o dinheiro alheio. Era um colar de tirar o fôlego, a corrente era de platina, não de prata como havia ordenado. De platina era muito melhor, estava bastante satisfeito, mas não perderia a chance de ralhar com o subalterno por ter-lhe desobedecido. A simples idéia arrancou-lhe outro de seus meios sorrisos. E o pingente era simplesmente perfeito! Quase sentiu-se encarando novamente os belos olhos azuis do loiro. Era um pingente comprido com a ponta piramidal.

Entrou no elevador espelhado e apertou o "quinze" no display metálico, soltando mentalmente milhares de impropérios à música torturante que fora obrigado a ouvir. Não suportando mais a droga do barulho, esmagou a caixa de som com uma de suas ordens silenciosas, fazendo uma carinha inocente para a câmera de segurança.

"_Ah, como eu adoro ser mal"_- riu-se.

O elevador parou. Abriu as portas no décimo quinto andar. Sasuke parou encarando a porta a sua frente. Seu coração pulava dentro de seu peito. Sua cabeça estava leve, sua garganta seca, borboletas voavam no seu estômago. Mas como podia isso? Como podia aquele garoto ter tamanho poder sobre si? Só a idéia de revê-lo fazia a sede rasgar a sua sanidade. Seria mesmo capaz de se segurar? Poderia resistir à vontade imensa que tinha de tomar aquela vida curta e inocente para si?

Abriu a porta do apartamento, jogando as sacolas e a caixa preta encima do sofá da sala. Ouviu a música suave no ambiente e soube que o loiro dormia no seu quarto. Ouvia nitidamente a respiração tranquila do garoto, como se ele estivesse ao seu lado. Apressou-se pelo corredor curto e entrou no quarto silenciosamente, sorrindo ternamente ao ver Naruto deitado de bruços na cama.

Admirou as formas iluminadas pela luz prateada que invadia o quarto através das portas da varanda. Se ainda tinha alguma dúvida ou receio (não que fosse homem de ter tais fraquezas), estas o abandonaram no mesmo instante. Estava claro o que faria: Criaria aquele humano, do mesmo modo que os outros imortais idiotas faziam, porém seria melhor que qualquer um deles, muito melhor. Lapidaria aquele diamante bruto: Ensinaria lhe sobre livros, arte, boas maneiras, moda. Faria com que ele fosse admirado e invejado por todos, vivos e mortos-vivos. Mantê-lo-ia sempre perto de si, provaria de seu sangue quando lhe apraze-se, faria dele seu saboroso bichinho de estimação.

Iria fazer o loiro amá-lo como a própria vida, e mesmo que não pudesse seduzi-lo com seus dons amaldiçoados, pois para seu azar, o garoto era um dos raros humanos imunes a estes, sabia muito bem como fazer um homem cair de amores por si. Naruto apaixonar-se por si era a única forma de sair daquilo são, de dominá-lo sem se deixar dominar, de forçar o loiro a submeter-se à seu jogo sem resistências.

_Continua..._

**¹**Tradução de Zoom in to Me, do Tokio Hotel.

**²**Epica - Run For A Fall

_"Não use o passado como um álibi  
Sempre ficando imóvel por todas as suas deficiências_

_Encare sua negligência, não engane a si mesmo  
Falhas logo aparecerão para a fraqueza se mostrar_

_Cego de seu sucesso e de todo o excesso  
Surdo pelos aplausos que você tinha_

_Não chore por pena de si mesmo em forçar seu caminho  
Por mim eu não serei vulnerável às calúnias feitas por você_

_Em um véu nebuloso, mal colocado  
Onde castelos no ar não serão mais vistos  
Como algo fora do alcance  
Com o tempo o sonho será apagado  
Então tantas coisas nunca serão do jeito que elas pareciam  
E o orgulho terá sua queda afinal_

_Os olhos dela derramam-se enquanto a vergonha  
foi escrita em sua face  
Quando ela compreendeu que suas falhas  
Nunca poderiam ser desfeitas outra vez_

_Você não notou a mão manipulada  
Que obscureceu seus pensamentos por todos esses anos  
Que o fez inseguro  
Você não notou a ancestral areia movediça  
Que o puxou para baixo em fraude perpétua  
Você nunca será capaz de lutar, nunca será capaz de esconder  
Corra pelo perecer, é melhor você correr"_

_Tomara que não tenham ficado entediados, eu sei que o chap foi longo e muito descritivo e tudo, mas ficou bom né? Ou Não? Review me!_

_Semana que vêm tem mais! _

_Chap Betado por UchihaDark_Moon, Arigatou Sensei!_


	3. By Your Side

**Oiew! Mais cedo novamente! Espero que gostem do chap! Tá bem logo e tenso! O Naru tá mais IC! Tem gente me falando que o Sasu tá muito apaixonadinho. Gente, ele é um vampiro, e como tal é bem intenso, sensualista e antiguado. Não tem lemon ainda, mas tem uns amassinhos, curtam aê**

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**OoO**

**Capítulo 3: Do Teu Lado**

_"Ninguém sabe como você se sente  
Ninguém lá gostaria de ver  
O dia era escuro e cheio de dor_

_Você escreve 'Ajuda' com o seu próprio sangue  
Porque esperança é tudo que você tem  
Você abriu os olhos mas nada mudou_

_Eu não quero causar problemas  
Não quero ficar muito tempo  
Eu só vim para te dizer_

_Vire-se, eu estou aqui  
Se quiser é a mim que vai ver  
Não importa, longe ou perto  
Eu posso te apoiar quando me procurar_

_Se o mundo te deixa confuso  
E os seus sentidos você parece perder  
Se a tempestade se recusa a ir embora  
E você não sabe o que fazer_

_Eu estou do teu lado  
Só por um bocado  
Podemos conseguir se tentarmos"¹_

**OoO**

Deslizou sensualmente, vencendo a distância que se interpunha entre ele e a cama. Sentou-se suavemente, tentando não acordar o anjo vestido com seu pijama. Riu. "_Como esse garoto é atrevido!"_ Levou a mão fria aos lábios rosados do loiro, acariciando-os, subindo-a depois para brincar com os sedosos fios dourados.

O loiro, que apenas cochilava, levantou-se em um salto, arregalando os olhos azuis e apontando um dedo na direção do moreno, com uma cara aparvalhada.

- Vooceeeê... - Gritou, encarando os mesmos olhos que havia visto mais cedo. - Eu sabia que tinha sido você teeemeeeeeeeeee... - Continuou, segurando-se na pose acusatória e elevando ainda mais a voz, se é que isso fosse possível. - Mas que tipo de pervertido você é?

- Dobe!... - Rebateu, surpreendendo-se por sentir-se irritado. A quantos séculos não sentia esse tipo de coisa? Cada minuto que passava com o loiro fazia-o estranhar-se mais e mais. -...Eu realmente prefiro você desacordado!

- O queeeeeê? Eu vou acabar com você! - Gritou o loiro, pisando duro e arregaçando uma das mangas do pijama desabotoado.

Sasuke, ao ver a cena inusitada protagonizada pelo loiro furioso, gargalhou alto. Assustou-se ao ouvir o som de sua voz tão descontrolada_. "Eu estou ficando maluco? Eu estou rindo? Pior, eu estou gargalhando? Mas que droga é essa?"_ A verdade era que a cada expressão, cada palavra que aquela voz doce e infantil berrava, seu coração inflava. Ardia de ódio por si mesmo, mas as sensações e sentimentos que o outro lhe causava eram tão intensos que apenas deixava-se levar.

Naruto por sua vez não achava graça nenhuma na situação. "_Esse teme me sequestra, me mantém em cárcere privado, abusa de mim enquanto eu durmo e ainda tem a cara de pau de rir? Eu acabo com esse miserável!"_ Juntou toda a raiva e frustração no punho da mão direita e antes que pudesse perceber já estava na cama, encima do moreno, segurando-o pelo colarinho e com o punho em riste apontado para a cara do outro.

- Uau, e nem me beija antes, que menino malvado você é. - Disse o Uchiha divertido, vendo a face do loiro ficar afogueada – " _Kawaii."_

- Tá ferrado! - Sibilou enraivecido, descendo o punho em direção a cara do outro.

O moreno agarrou o punho de Naruto, tendo cuidado para não quebrá-lo em mil pedacinhos, e o atirou na cama. Ao ver o corpo menor voar sobre o seu e cair num baque pesado próximo a cabeceira arrependeu-se. Levantou-se rápido, afim de ver se o loiro havia se machucado. E o que viu lhe agradou deveras. O garoto caíra de bruços, e assim permanecera devido ao aturdimento de ter sido lançado tão facilmente, olhando fixamente para a frente e soltando uns resmunguinhos revoltados. Aproveitando-se da situação, o moreno deitou-se sobre o outro, prendendo-o à cama pelos pulsos.

- Oi...Yamero!

- Hn...Onde está toda aquela determinação de agora a pouco?

- N-Não, não é isso, v-você entendeu errado...

Colou-se ao corpo debaixo do seu, sentindo seu calor. Era incrível como aquele garoto resgatara toda a humanidade que um dia existira em si. Desde que fora cruelmente arrancado da vida e abandonado pelo seu criador, que renegara de vez que um dia fora mortal. O poder daquele sangue maldito o corrompera fatalmente, matando suas memórias e sentimentos, ceifando sua sanidade, atirando-o cada vez mais no inferno. Nunca pensou que um dia voltaria a ficar excitado. E já estava bem duro.

Começou a rebolar, roçando a sua ereção no traseiro do menor, sentindo fisgadas congelantes no baixo ventre. Inclinando-se mais para a frente, encostou os lábios frios no pescoço do loiro, ouvindo o gritinho estrangulado que este deixou escapar. Distribuiu beijos frios na pele sedosa e perfumada, saboreando-a. Encostou a língua naquela curva delicada, percorrendo com ela todo o trajeto de sua jugular. Sentia o cheiro doce do sangue do garoto, ouvia o som dele correndo rápido dentro das veias e artérias daquele corpo tão quente.

O impulso que acometeu o loiro foi o de tentar escapar do seu raptor. Mas este era muito mais forte, tão forte que chegava a machucar seriamente seus pulsos. Arrepiou-se ao sentir o corpo frio pesando sobre o seu. Estava furioso. Aquele cara com certeza era um grande pervertido. Queria gritar, mas não conseguia. De alguma forma, passara a apreciar os toques do outro. Ele tinha algo que não sabia explicar, mas que havia envenenado-o. Seu corpo ardia. Sentia-se fraco com os beijos frios. Parecia que sua vontade estava sendo sugada. Cerrava os dentes com força, tentando não gemer. Tentava manter o mínimo de orgulho possível, embora já estivesse entregue as carícias do outro.

O moreno estava enlouquecendo com aquilo. Usava todo seu poder para enfiar sugestões na cabeça do loiro. Queria que ele o amasse, precisava que ele o amasse. Precisava tê-lo dentro de si, circulando em suas veias. Ansiava em fundir suas mentes. Lambeu a veia que pulsava no pescoço do garoto, gemendo. Seus olhos ficaram rubros. Não resistiria mais. Passou a língua nos caninos afiados e abriu com eles dois pequenos furos na pele bronzeada, envolvendo a área com a boca, lambendo o sangue doce e grosso que fluía livremente. Não deixaria perder-se uma gota sequer.

Naruto sentiu uma dor aguda no pescoço e logo foi preenchido por um êxtase tão intenso que chegava a ser excruciante. Soltou o corpo, afundando de vez na cama, com o corpo frio pesando sobre si. Gemia, falava frases sem nexo, balbuciava. Sentia-se ser tragado para longe de suas lembranças e preocupações, para um mundo onde só existiam os dois belos corpos unidos, um quente e um frio, um mundo onde seu ser resumia-se a um único desejo, dar e receber prazer. Nunca havia sentido prazer igual. Um fio de saliva começava a escorrer pelo canto de sua boca, enquanto imagens turvas entulhavam sua mente. Correntes elétricas percorriam seu corpo, fazendo-o estremecer. Queria que aquilo durasse para sempre.

Sasuke gemia rouco contra a pele do pescoço do outro. Aquele sangue era delicioso. Era o melhor que já havia provado. Esforçava-se para trancar sua mente, para impedir que Naruto visse o seu íntimo, mas sabia que o garoto já havia caído na ilusão. Fechou os olhos, inundando-se com as imagens que passavam em sua mente, imagens que sabia não serem suas. Suas mentes haviam se conectado. Ambos os corpos gemiam, esfregando-se sobre a cama, conhecendo as verdades e os segredos um do outro. Cada qual contando, involuntariamente, sua história.

Sasuke assistiu as cenas desconexas que se formaram diante dos seus olhos fechados. Nelas, várias imagens congeladas, como se fossem fotografias, desenrolavam-se uma após a outra. Algumas dessas imagens eram do próprio Naruto, outras de um garoto pálido com um sorriso estranho, porém, a maioria delas era de uma garota, a mesma que havia visto na mente do loiro mais cedo, a garota de olhos verdes e cabelos pintados de rosa. "_Quem é essa maldita garota que povoa os pensamentos do meu anjo?" _Não era, em sua opinião, uma garota bonita, seria quase comum, não fossem os belos olhos verdes e os cabelos coloridos. Não pôde evitar que os ciúmes oprimissem o seu peito. Precisava saber mais. Concentrou-se, invadindo a mente do outro com mais força, sem sucesso. Deu-se conta do quanto Naruto era forte contra seus assaltos psíquicos; Ele só estava recebendo os pensamentos que o outro mantinha a flor da pele, enquanto o loiro refestelava-se em seus segredos.

Naruto não entendia o que estava vendo. Eram imagens nítidas de um filme de horror. Nelas um garotinho de olhos negros chorava diante de uma enorme casa em chamas. A cena esvaiu-se em fumaça negra para logo depois surgir outra: O garotinho andava de mãos dadas com um homem alto de cabelos compridos, saindo de uma vila em estilo medieval e indo em direção a um castelo². Acompanhou o garoto em seu desenvolvimento, milhões de imagens passavam rápidas mostrando-o com 12, 15, 18, 23 anos e... Nada. Só o que conseguiu ver a partir dai foi escuridão. De repente, viu-se imerso naquela escuridão, sentado em um chão frio e úmido.

Levantou-se, tateando as paredes em busca de orientação. Percebeu que quanto mais andava, mais uma luz fraca iluminava o local. Deu-se enfim em uma sala ampla, com uma enorme janela. Não conseguia perceber os detalhes daquele cômodo, que enxergava em preto-e-branco, mas divisou uma silhueta masculina de costas para si. Aproximou-se do rapaz vestido de negro, e a visão que teve arrepiou-lhe até o último fio de cabelo; Alí estava ele, seu raptor, a olhá-lo com os olhos vermelhos e com o corpo cheio de sangue.

Seus pulmões arderam, formando um bolo de ar que ao passar por sua garganta transformou-se num grito amedrontado. O que era aquele Uchiha Sasuke? Porque se sentia tão bem ao seu lado, mesmo com seus instintos gritando-lhe alertas de perigo?

O grito que cortou o ar trouxe-o de volta de seus devaneios. Mais um pouco e seu descontrole traria consequências irreversíveis. O sangue de seu anjo já corria lento, agarrando-se as veias, e seu coração batia fracamente. Assustou-se ao perceber o quão próximo esteve de tomar-lhe a vida. Afastou a boca do pescoço do outro, lambendo-lhe as duas pequenas feridas circulares. Levou um de seus dedos a boca, mordendo-o.

Deixou que um filete de seu sangue verte-se sobre as feridas, agora limpas. Assistiu as feridas cicatrizarem instantaneamente, desaparecendo com se nunca houvessem existido. Sempre tinha o cuidado de livrar-se daquelas marcas tão características, assim, suas vítimas sempre aparentavam ter sofrido um ataque cardíaco fulminante.

Observou o corpo pálido e trêmulo que se estirava ao seu lado na cama. O garoto trazia os olhos distantes, como em um transe, e suava frio. Sentiu uma forte pressão sobre o peito ao ver o loiro naquele estado. Com certeza morreria logo, havia perdido muito sangue. Abraçou-se ao menor como se pudesse segurar-lhe a vida, que insistia em esvair-se, e prendê-la ao corpinho debilitado. Despiu-se do que restava de seu orgulho, permitindo que lágrimas começassem a escorrer pelo seu rosto, tingindo-o de rubro. Eram lágrimas de sangue, as lágrimas de um vampiro.

Sasuke sentia o calor do sangue que sugara de Naruto aquecer o seu corpo. Sua face estava corada e quente, sua pele perdera a dureza característica, recuperando a vitalidade. Embora enlevado pela sensação de estar repleto de sangue, e ainda mais, repleto com o sangue do seu amado, unhas frias e afiadas rasgavam seu ventre. Classificou este sentimento como medo. Um medo profundo e obscuro, um medo culpado. Colava-se mais ao corpo semimorto do loiro, deixando que suas lágrimas sanguíneas se derramassem sobre o rostinho pálido. Seu anjo morreria, seria inevitável, e por sua culpa. Havia se excedido, exatamente com achava que faria.

- Oh, meu amor, porque me induzistes a fazer-te isto? És culpado, infinitamente culpado. Nunca ouvistes antes, que te tornas eternamente responsável por aqueles que cativas? Não sejas covarde, não fujas de mim. - Não agüentaria perdê-lo. Não agora que se sentia finalmente completo. Que estava motivado a não só observar o caminhar lento do seu tempo infinito, mas também participar dele. Estava decidido. Seria egoísta com sempre fora. Iria envenená-lo, tirar-lhe a pureza, mas não com o seu amor, como desejava, e sim com a maldição de seu sangue. Mesmo que Naruto viesse a odiá-lo, iria dar-lhe de volta a vida para que este fizesse suas escolhas.

Tinha que ser meticuloso. Não queria que o garoto morresse, mas também não deixaria que ele se tornasse um demônio, como ele o era. Ainda existia vida no loiro, o suficiente para que pudesse trazer-lhe de volta ainda humano. Rasgou o pulso com um de seus caninos afiados e deixou que o seu sangue pingasse na boca do menor. Este permanecia trêmulo, e cerrava os lábios instintivamente.

- Vamos, meu amor, beba. – Sussurrou, reabrindo o corte que insistia em cicatrizar, e pressionando o pulso contra a boca carnuda do loiro exangue.

Gemeu alto quando o outro agarrou-se ao seu braço, sorvendo avidamente o elixir grosso e carmesim que brotava pelo corte em seu pulso. Arfava, arqueando a coluna, chamando roucamente o nome do loiro, enquanto este respondia aos seus gemidos. Passava os dedos pelos macios fios dourados, encorajando o pequeno à sorver com mais força.

- Ah... Sim... Hum, meu... Anjo, sim... Ah... Beba, tome de volta o seu sangue, misturado ao meu, ahhh... Volte para mim... - Seus gemidos ficavam cada vez mais altos, entrecortando sua voz.

Quando voltou a si não se lembrava do horror que vivera pouco antes. Estava embriagado com uma onda de prazer muito menor que a anterior, porém constante e deliciosa. Sentia sua boca cheia de um líquido espesso e adocicado, quase licoroso. Lambia e chupava, seguia com a língua pelo braço que o alimentava, limpando os caminhos vermelhos que desciam por ele. Seus ouvidos zumbiam e seus olhos aguçavam-se, enquanto seu corpo era invadido por um frenesi que dava-lhe um sensação de poder. Queria mais daquele néctar acre, queria replenar-se dele.

Deixou-se afundar em desejo, encorajado pelas súplicas do moreno. Agarrava inconscientemente à fonte de sua perdição, engolindo em grandes goles, proibindo que uma gota sequer escapasse de seus ávidos lábios. Suas mãos converteram-se em garras, suas unhas perfuravam a pele alva do ofertor.

Sasuke estava tonto, mas isso não importava. Deixaria o loiro tomar o quanto quisesse. Não só pela vontade de tê-lo ligado a si, mas também como punição. O que fosse necessário para trazê-lo de volta. Só pararia quando o coração dele voltasse a bater com força, estimulado pelo seu sangue negro.

Estava tranqüilo. Afinal, Naruto não se tornaria um vampiro. Para que isso ocorresse ele teria que morrer com o sangue negro em seu corpo. Este se encarregaria de trazê-lo de volta ao mundo dos vivos. Teve medo que o loiro morresse pois não tinha bebido o suficiente para se tornar um vampiro forte, ele com certeza se descontrolaria e seria eliminado pela Akatsuki. E também não queria transformar aquele lindo e inocente garoto em um monstro, não queria mais um maldito demônio a seu lado. Não era à toa que ele vivia fugindo dos outros membros da Akatsuki. Uma organização famosa e respeitada, cujos membros eram todos vampiros antigos e poderosos, dona de várias empresas multinacionais e benfeitora de museus, teatros, bibliotecas, grandes artistas, músicos, escritores, enfim, detinham o controle de todas as fontes de cultura, arte e entretenimento. Todas as que valessem à pena, lógico. Também custeavam jovens gênios e grandes pesquisas científicas. Os jornalistas amavam-na, as pessoas amavam-na. Seus membros eram tidos como caridosos e discretos, pois não costumavam fazer aparições e mantinham-se afastados de grandes eventos. Tinham o mundo nas mãos, enquanto secretamente estabeleciam o equilíbrio e a organização dentre os de sua raça, eliminando os jovens fracos e desgarrados e estabelecendo regras de conduta para que sua espécie permanecesse oculta.

Não podia alimentar-se dos inocentes, não podia esquecer-se de eliminar as marcas de suas mordidas, não podia criar novos vampiros sem a permissão da matriarca, não podia demonstrar seus poderes em público, não podia matar outro vampiro. _Porra!_ Odiava essa quantidade enorme de nãos. Odiava a cretina da matriarca, que se achava no direito de controlar-lhe, odiava o maldito apelido que ganhara dos outros vampiros idiotas. Odiava todos!

Afastou com dificuldade o pulso da boca deliciosa de Naruto. Deu um de seus famosos sorrisinhos tortos quando ouviu o muxoxo insatisfeito que o outro soltou. Olhou a carinha que agora voltava ao tom natural. Aproximou seus rostos e lambeu com gosto o sangue que tingia a boca e o queixo do loiro. Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, arranhando-o com seus caninos. Avançou para um beijo, mas foi ignorado. O loiro virou-lhe o rosto.

- Hn...- Grunhiu desapontado.

- O-o que vo-você é? – Perguntou, temendo ouvir a resposta. Reparava em como o rosto do outro estava corado, diferente do rosto sem vida de antes – "_Ele é lindo... Ahhhhh não Naruto, que merda é essa? Para com essa boiolice cara, qual é?"_

- Eu acho que até um Usuratonkachi como você tem a resposta para essa pergunta.

- Teme! Não seja estúpido! Como se eu fosse acreditar numa coisa assim!

- Você é quem sabe, Dobe.

- Vamos, me fale 'ttebayo! – Fez uma carinha emburrada, como se tivesse caído numa brincadeira de mau gosto.

Sasuke suspirou alto, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e olhando incrédulo para o outro. "_Ele é assim tão inocente? Ou será que só é um graaaande idiota? Tudo bem, é difícil acreditar que se está com um vampiro mas, ele não teve provas suficientes?"_

- Você é retardado? O que acha que eu sou? Eu tenho olhos vermelhos, caninos afiados, tomei seu sangue, quase te matei, fiz você tomar meu sangue... Eu sou um vampiro idiota!

- Ahhh... Eu sabia, dattebayo!

O loirinho tirou o dedo que mantinha no canto da boca em sinal de dúvida, batendo com a mão fechada sobre a outra espalmada e dando um belo sorriso, tão entregue que Sasuke ficou tonto. Viu-o ajeitar-se sobre a cama, sentando com as pernas dobradas, com se meditasse, cruzar os braços e fechar os olhos, fazendo uma cara concentrada que a Sasuke pareceu engraçadíssima. "_Porque ele não gritou ou correu? Nem sequer assustou-se. Que garoto estranho."_

- E eu... Sou um vampiro agora? – Perguntou, abrindo os olhos azuis para encarar o moreno.

- Não, você não é.

- Mas sinto-me diferente.

- É normal. Meu sangue deve ter te dado algum poder. Alguns aprimoramentos na aparência. Talvez um pouco mais de força, uma visão e audição melhores, nada demais. Fiz de você meu amante.

Naruto ouvia calado. Realmente sentia-se mais forte, seu cabelo estava mais sedoso e pesado, seu corpo mais definido, sua pele mais alva_. "Que estranho!"_ Também reparara que sua visão e audição estavam melhores. Aquilo era... Bom? Ficaria tudo bem assim? Parou de ponderar ao ouvir a palavra "amante".

- A-a-ama-amanteeee? – Gritou arregalando os olhos. – Você tá louco cara, eu sou um homem!

- É o que é, não pode ser remediado. Estou apaixonado por você. A culpa é sua.

- Não você não está! Você é maluco, isso sim. O-olha, eu como muito alho, sério mesmo! Eu adoro alho!

- Pffff... Idiota! Essa droga toda sobre alho é crendice, Dobe. E quando nós estávamos na cama, você não ligou para o fato de eu ser homem. Você até gemeu bastante!

- Teeeemee... Você que jogou algum de seus feitiços em mim, é isso 'ttebayo!

- Baka! Eu sou um vampiro, não uma bruxa!

- Não interessa. Tô dando o fora!

Naruto levantou-se da cama irritado e foi ao banheiro lavar o sangue que cobria seu corpo. Só sentiu o peso do que ocorrera quando olhou sua imagem no espelho. Estava banhado em sangue. Tirou o pijama e olhou-se no espelho. Tinha realmente mudado. Estava mais delicado, mais definido, estava muito melhor. Lavou o sangue e foi ao quarto pegar as suas roupas.

Sasuke olhou para o corpo vestido apenas com o boxe maliciosamente. Viu o corpo deslizar airosamente pelo cômodo, ignorando-o. Queria agarrá-lo e jogá-lo na cama, mas daria espaço para o loiro pensar. Sabia que ele voltaria.

- Ei, Naruto, espere. – Disse, passando por ele em alta velocidade, desaparecendo ante suas vistas, e reaparecendo pouco depois com sacolas nas mãos.

- C-como você f-fez i-isso? – Perguntou atônito.

- Vampiro, lembra?

- Humpf! – Virou a cara, voltando a ignorar o moreno.

- Ah, não seja assim meu anjo. Veja, comprei isso para você, quero que use. Agora que você é meu não quero mais que ande com esses trapos que chama de roupas.

- Não sou seu anjo, não quero seus presentes e não uso trapos!

Fez menção de vestir suas roupas quando sentiu uma forte lufada de ar bater-lhe no corpo. As portas da varanda abriram de supetão e o corpo esquio de Sasuke surgiu de pé na sacada com suas roupas nas mãos. Olhou para as próprias mãos e as viu vazias. _Droga, maldito!_

- Sasukeeee... Não se atreva a jogar as minhas roupas lá embaixo!

- Ou o quê?

- Não vai adiantar, desço para buscá-las.

- Só com a boxe?

- Não me importo!

- E se eu fizer isso...

Sasuke atirou as roupas para cima e elas foram engolidas por chamas. O tecido queimou rapidamente, deixando que apenas alguns retalhos enegrecidos fossem levados pelo vento. O moreno gargalhou quando viu o loiro sufocar de tanta raiva.

- Seu... Seu... Teme!

- Agora aceitará os meus presentes.

Naruto praticamente arrancou as sacolas da mão do Uchiha, que o observava satisfeito. Abriu as sacolas e... ficou boquiaberto. "_Droga! Esse maldito acertou em cheio!"_ Vestiu as roupas que ganhou. Eram um jeans skinny lavado, uma t-shirt branca apertada com uma estampa negra, uma jaqueta tipo moletom preta, com o forro vermelho e alguns detalhes em branco e um coturno de cano alto brilhante de cadarços com enfeites em metal.

- Você está lindo. Que pena que não te comprei a maquiagem também, adoro quando os seus olhos estão pintados.

- Eu não uso maquiagem idiota! Eu só uso o lápis preto porque a Sakura-Chan gosta!

- Maldita seja! Mas a vadiazinha está certa, seus olhos ficam maravilhosos com ele.

- Não xingue a Sakura-Chan só porque você é gay, teme!

- Não fique muito confiante garoto, você não me conhece.

- Humpf! – Virou as costas para o moreno e saiu do quarto.

Sasuke riu, encostando-se à parede e fazendo uma contagem regressiva.

- Dez, nove, oito... Três, dois, um...

- Temeeeee! Abra essa porta! Eu quero sair!

- Já vou meu anjo...

- Anjo é o caralh...

Apareceu de repente na sua frente, tão rápido que nem percebeu. Como odiava quando aquele cretino fazia isso! O moreno colou os lábios de leve aos seus, colocando algo em seu pescoço.

- Que boca suja!

- O que é isto? – Falou, apontando para a correntinha em seu pescoço.

- É uma jóia, é sua, combina com você.

- Eu não quero!

- Use-a, ou ficarei muito triste! Posso até acabar descontando em um de seus queridos amiguinhos, Sakura e Sai, não é isso? – Disse-lhe, com os olhos vermelhos a mostra.

Naruto nada disse. Apertou os olhos com raiva, desviando-os dos olhos maldosos. Odiou ver aqueles olhos tão perto. Olhos que só havia visto naquele devaneio que teve enquanto Sasuke o sugava. Engoliu a raiva, derrotado. Mesmo aquele maldito ameaçando seus amigos, ainda sentia-se fatalmente atraído por ele. Quase como se já o conhecesse, com se fosse uma alma irmã a sua, se é que monstros têm alma. Saiu do apartamento batendo com força a porta, ouvindo a voz grave acariciar-lhe as costas.

- Não banque a donzela ofendida, Naruto. Você vai voltar. Você vai precisar de mais. E eu vou estar lhe esperando. E se não voltar logo, irei atrás de você.

_Continua..._

_¹By your Side, Tokio Hotel_

_²Um castelo japonês, tipo onde mora o senhor feudal._

_Desculpem pela quantidade enorme de vezes em que a palavra sangue aparece, mas sangue é sangue, né? Eu ia dzer o que? Fluido vital? Fala sério... KKKKKKkkkkkkkk_

_E ai? Gostaram? Hein? Hein? Fico voando, vcs não acham nada bom nem ruim... Opinem_


	4. Noise

EeeeH! Esse vem com novidades! Novos personagens entram na trama, passados revelados, garotas histéricas, gatinhos... Kkkkkkk

Betado pela UchihaDark_Moon

* * *

Bitter Love, Sweet Blood

**OoO**

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo

_**4**__**: **__**Barulho**_

_" Tem dias que você se sente tão pequeno_

_E você sabe que poderia ser maior_

_Você pensa que não tem escolha_

_Olhe para a Terra, olha o que nós fazemos aqui e agora_

_Nós precisamo de você, o silêncio pode destruir_

_Levante e aumente a voz, faça algum barulho pro mundo_

_Pra todas as coisas em que você acredita_

_Deixe eles ouvirem você, deixe eles sentirem você_

_Faça eles saberem __q__ue você se importa_

_Você era livre, você era inocente_

_Você acreditava em um final feliz_

_Dias viraram anos, agora você está aqui com a sua mente doente_

_Enquanto seus sonhos estão d__o__rmindo serenos_

_O silêncio pode destruir_

_Levante e aumente a voz_

_Faça algum barulho"¹_

**OoO**

_- "Mais que idiota prepotente! Achar que eu iria procurá-lo. Um idiota que me sequestrou e que se sente meu dono! Ele nem me conhece!" - _Naruto fazia o trajeto que conhecia de cor, enquanto pensava sobre a mais nova e maior confusão na qual já se meteu. Iria para casa, comeria algo, dormiria um pouco, e quem sabe até se esqueceria que quase transou com um cara, e que este ainda por cima era um vampiro_. Um vampiro!_ Ainda não conseguia raciocinar direito. Sua cabeça estava leve, os ruídos ao seu redor invadiam-no com intensidade, deixando-o confuso. Enxergava as cores mais nitidamente, percebia as nuances misturando-se, formando um tom sólido. Reparava em pequenas imperfeições na calçada, rachaduras tão minúsculas que nem sabia se existiam ou faziam parte de sua imaginação_ – "O que está acontecendo comigo? Porque eu me sinto tão diferente? Porque eu não consigo parar de pensar naquele teme?"_

Andava encolhido, com as mãos no bolso do jeans Levi's que ganhou do estranho moreno. Não havia se assustado com o fato dele ser um vampiro. Estranhado sim, muito. Se assustado? Nunca! Afinal, ele era Uzumaki Naruto. Já havia visto e vivido muitas coisas para temer um sugador-de-sangue-que-tem-medo-de-cruz-e-alho qualquer. Ele encarava a situação com os olhos de quem sonha, perdido em fatos estranhos e situações inusitadas. E as estranhas sensações que percorriam seu corpo como descargas elétricas só fazia aumentar a impressão onírica na qual se agarrava.

Escutou risinhos femininos. Andava tão distraído que não tinha notado que várias garotas olhavam para ele. Pior, muitas pessoas estavam paradas cochichando. Ignorou-as, afinal sempre havia chamado bastante atenção. Julgava que o incremento do interesse alheio por si dava-se pelo fato de estar usando as roupas caras que o maldito Uchiha escolheu.

- "_Assim que chegar em casa vou tirá-las e devolvê-las!" - _Continuou o seu caminho, nitidamente incomodado com os olhares cobiçosos e curiosos. Concentrou-se nos murmúrios, tentando distinguir alguma daquelas palavras sussurradas e surpreendeu-se ao entender frases inteiras.

-_ "... Olha só, ele é tão lindo que... E está vestindo roupas caras mesmo..."_

_- "... O cabelo dele é tão brilhoso e macio, parece vivo e..."_

_- "... Olhos azuis tão bonitos, tão brilhantes... Deve ter muita grana..."_

_- "... Se veste de modo estranho, deve ser famoso... Kawaii..." _

_- "Eeeeh? Eu, famoso? Lindo? Mas o que está acontecendo? Porque eu consegui ouvir o que elas cochichavam_?" - Virou-se, olhando seu reflexo nas vitrines escuras de uma loja. Ficou perplexo com o que viu. Por um momento pensou que seus olhos o enganavam, que todo o stress anterior embotara sua visão, fazendo com que alucinasse. Permaneceu estático, encarando a bela e nova figura masculina refletida na superfície lisa da vitrine e que, por incrível que parecesse, era mesmo ele. Tinha notado as mudanças no corpo quando ainda estava na casa de Sasuke, e este mesmo afirmou que assim ocorreria, porém agora as transformações estavam completas. Seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho intenso, tendo tornado-se ainda mais cerúleos. Seus cabelos loiros luziam reflexos dourados, caiam pesados sobre os olhos, arrepiando-se no topo da cabeça, pareciam mais compridos. A pele estava lisa e delicada, e perdera o tom beijado pelo sol para ganhar um tom desbotado pêssego-rosado. Os traços do rosto e corpo estavam longilíneos e elegantes, quase femininos. Perdera de vez o ar selvagem que tanto adorava cultivar e agora via-se belo e delicado com uma boneca de porcelana.

- "_Mas que droga, maldito! Realmente me transformou numa mocinha virgem. Estou parecido com aquele boçal engomadinho. Como eu posso temê-lo, se a única coisa que sinto é um ódio fulminante?"_

Continuou seu caminho, chutando pobres latinhas de refrigerante que ousaram desafiar-lhe com sua presença. Agora entendia o porquê de ter ouvido os cochichos daquelas pessoas, de estar vendo coisas que nem deveria conseguir enxergar. Eram os outros poderes. Segundo Sasuke, nada com o que se preocupar. Até gostou deles. Pensando bem, havia conhecido vampiro de verdade, e nem sabia o que ele podia fazer, se era como no cinema. Bem, tinha a velocidade e aquela força, e aquele troço doido de fazer surgir fogo do nada.

- "_Do nada! E se eu procurá-lo, só para ver como é um vampiro de verdade? Ele deve ser foda! Com aquele jeito irritante, ele deve ser forte! Será que ele tem visão de Raio-X? Kyaaa... Sugoi! Eu não preciso ser o amante dele nem nada, né? Talvez se eu converso com ele, explico que não é a minha, nós até possamos ser amigos! Ele não é um cara tão mal, é? Ele nem me matou nem nada..." _

Distraído que estava em seus pensamentos, não percebeu quando mãos rápidas agarraram seus ombros, puxando-o para um abraço apertado. O corpo colado ao seu tremia.

**OoO**

A garota de cabelos rosa andava visivelmente irritada, com os braços cruzados sobre o busto timidamente formado, amassando o vestidinho boneca preto e curto. Decerto havia exagerado, mas não era caso do amigo sumir por quase dois dias. Sabia que o tinha magoado, mas precisava descontar as próprias mágoas em alguém e Naruto, com seu jeito doce e estabanado, fora a sua melhor opção. Afinal, ele tinha culpa.

Ainda amargava as palavras duras que ouviu de Sai, justo quando estava toda entregue. Sempre cultivara uma paixão declarada pelo moreno e, ignorando o sentimento que o amigo loiro nutria por si, que em sua opinião era ridículo e despropositado, decidiu pôr se às claras com o moreno. Lembrava perfeitamente do ocorrido.

Arrumou-se toda, no melhor de seu estilo lolitta. Prendeu os cabelos curtos com presilhas, deixando o rosto levemente maquiado a mostra. Desde que tinham dezoito anos, os três amigos encontravam-se naquele bar as sextas, para beber e conversar. Era um ambiente divertido, com o piso quadriculado em preto e branco, uma pista de dança pequena, máquinas de doces, um Jukebox e vários pôsteres coloridos nas paredes.

Sakura marcou com Sai duas horas antes da chegada de Naruto, assim teria tempo o suficiente para conversar com o moreno, que chegou pontualmente às oito. Ele estava lindo, é claro, como sempre. Ainda impressionava-se ao vê-lo. Sua pele tão branquinha fazia com que os cabelos e olhos negros parecessem ainda mais belos. Os lábios finos e rosados ostentavam aquele velho sorriso forçado, falso. Usava um casaco de sarja verde escuro aberto, com forro camuflado e capuz felpudo. Por dentro do casaco, vestia uma regata branca coladíssima, tão apertada quanto o jeans lavado sobre o All Star branco grafitado.

- Sakura? Onde está o Naruto? Ainda não chegou? – Perguntou o moreno de rosto impassível.

- Yo, Sai! Acho que ele irá atrasar-se, como sempre. Sabe como o Naruto é baka, ele deve ter esquecido. – Rebateu a rosada, fazendo uma leve careta.

- Isso é estranho, ele nunca se esqueceria do nosso encontro. É melhor ligar para ele, estou de carro, posso buscá-lo.

Odiava o modo como Sai dedicava-se ao amigo loiro. Se fosse ela a atrasada, ele com certeza a ignoraria. O moreno sempre estava ao lado do outro, apoiando-o em suas idiotices, consolando-o, livrando-o de roubadas. Sempre chamando sua atenção pelo modo como ela tratava o loirinho. É, tinha de admitir, invejava Naruto.

- Não Sai, espere... Eu... Queria falar com você...

- Hn... – O moreno emitiu um som desconfiado, erguendo uma sobrancelha e fazendo um leve biquinho, para rapidamente retornar à sua falta de expressão anterior, disfarçando a preocupação que se mostrou na voz. -... Aconteceu algo com o Naruto?

- Não, Sai! Não é nada sobre o Naruto! Esqueça o Naruto! É sobre nós dois!

- Nós... Dois?

- Vamos nos sentar, onegai...

Encaminharam-se a uma das mesas quadradas de madeira, com sofás estofados vermelhos que tomavam as duas laterais opostas desta. Sai sentou-se no sofá da direita, de onde poderia observar a porta de entrada e perceber a chegada de Naruto. Sakura pensou em sentar-se ao lado do moreno, mas este tinha-se esparramado no assento propositadamente, como se dissesse "Não há mais espaço", fazendo-a ocupar o sofá a frente dele, para encarar-lhe os olhos. Um longo e constrangedor silêncio pairou sobre suas cabeças, até que o garoto pálido resolveu quebrá-lo, parecendo não ter se dado conta do clima estranho no qual estavam mergulhados.

- E então, Sakura, vai me dizer o que quer?

- Bem, é um assunto delicado, mas vou ser objetiva, já que não é novidade para ninguém... – Pausou, puxando uma grande quantidade de ar para os pulmões, soltando-o depois numa lufada.

- Eu gosto de você. – Soltou finalmente.

- Eu sei disso.

- Não Sai, eu realmente GOSTO de você.

- Ok.

- Ok? Você ainda não entendeu, Sai, eu...

- Eu não me importo.

- O quê?

- Eu não me importo, nem um pouco. Nunca gostei de você. Você é realmente irritante. Ando com você pelo Naruto, que te ama. Quer dizer, que acha que te ama. Eu nunca nos vi nem como amigos, Sakura, quanto mais como...

- Sai, você não precisa fazer isso pelo Naruto, ele vai acabar aceitando. Ele nunca terá chances comigo, ele sabe disso, e... – A garota calou-se subitamente, assustada, percebendo o olhar feroz que o outro lhe dirigia.

- Olha Sakura, que se dane você e esse seu ego exageradamente inflado! Você deve realmente ser idiota! Porque você sempre rejeitou o Naruto? Ele é lindo, doce, sincero, companheiro, divertido... – Vociferou, deixando cair à máscara incólume.

- Eu não ligo para o baka Naruto, Sai. É você que me interessa.

Sai perdera completamente a paciência diante da prepotência da lolitta. Mordia as pulseiras de borracha rosas e pretas que trazia no pulso esquerdo, esticando-as com os dentes e soltando-as, fazendo com que chicoteassem sua pele alva com estalidos altos, deixando-a vermelha. Talvez um pouco de dor ajudasse-o a se controlar.

- Pois saiba que eu nunca te corresponderei, Sakura, e direi por que... – Endireitou-se no assento e deu um de seus sorrisos apáticos, o mais belo que conseguiu. -... Eu amo o Naruto. Ele é a pessoa mais importante para mim, e saber que ele nunca terá chances com você me inspirou a conquistá-lo.

O moreno ergueu-se e virou-se rumo à saída, sustentando o sorriso que agora contagiava também os olhos, deixando para trás uma Sakura estupefata e furiosa.

- "_Aquela busu teve o que merecia."_

Antes que o garoto saísse porta a fora, a rosada juntou toda a raiva e frustração em um xingamento ácido.

- Viado!

- Rejeitada. – Rebateu o moreno, achando graça dos uivos e grunhidos da outra.

A rosada deixou as mesas e sentou-se num dos bancos altos próximo ao balcão, pedindo uma bebida de forma ríspida à garçonete, que suspirava olhando Sai deixar o estabelecimento. Resolveu pedir um Cosmopolitan, e após seu quinto drink, sentiu uma mão quente tocar-lhe o ombro. Era ele, Uzumaki Naruto, seu rival.

A garota não imaginou que sua reação seria esta, mas ao executá-la, não achou de todo má. O moreno merecia isso por haver pisado em seus sentimentos, por ter ferido seu ego. E uma garota com o ego ferido não mede as consequências. Talvez o álcool fosse o culpado por fazê-la unir vingança e prazer. Se fosse necessário que ela estivesse fora do caminho para Sai concluir seus planos depravados, ela faria questão de ser o maior obstáculo a ele.

Puxou a camisa do loiro violentamente, colando seus corpos, enlaçando-o com suas pernas longas e finas, conseguindo encaixar-se perfeitamente ao outro, ajudada pelo banco alto onde estava sentada. Atacou-lhe a boca carnuda e suculenta, mordendo-a lascivamente, puxando os lábios com os dentes e deixando-os inchados. Agarrou-se às costas do loiro, enchendo suas mãos com grandes porções do tecido de sua jaqueta, para depois enfiá-las debaixo da camisa do garoto imóvel, arranhando-lhe a costas com as unhas longas pintadas de vermelho brilhante. Enfiou a língua na cavidade quente e úmida que violara, explorando cada pedaço da mucosa rendida, lambendo-a. Surpreendeu-se ao constatar o quão deliciosa era a saliva espessa, e o quanto gostava de sentir-se escorregando por ela, chegou até a pensar que poderia ter feito isso antes, e que iria divertir-se bastante se vingando. Entregou-se tão completamente ao beijo que não percebeu que o loiro a empurrava contra o balcão, segurando seus ombros com força e olhando-a com severidade. Um fio grosso de saliva continuou unindo as bocas, até partir-se, grudando no lábio inferior e parte do queixo da lolitta ofegante.

- Sakura-chan, o que deu em você, 'ttebayo? Estamos em um lugar público, todos estão nos olhando!

- Que se fodam todos! Que nos olhem e nos invejem! Vamos, gatinho, eu sei que você quer isso! Não vai fazer doce logo comigo, não é, Naruto?

- Nee, Nee, Sakura-chan, você já deve estar bêbada, 'tteba... – Olhou para as taças vazias encima do balcão. – Vamos embora, eu a deixo em casa, podemos desmarcar com o Sai e deixar para nos encontramos outro dia.

- O Sai? Que se danem você e ele! – Gritou, aproveitando-se da leve tontura que sentia, devido aos drinks que tomou, para desabafar.

- Ora, vamos Sakura-chan, não seja uma bêbada irritante. – Sorriu-lhe o loiro, ajudando a garota a levantar-se e guiando-a a saída, após ter pagado sua conta.

A garota com nome de flor foi arrastada pelo amigo loiro por alguns quarteirões, ouvindo toda a ladainha deste sobre não beber desacompanhada. Cansada de ter a voz irritante martelando-lhe nos ouvidos, empurrou o garoto com toda a sua força, fazendo-o entrar num beco próximo e colando-o na parede. Naruto olhou incrédulo para a amiga, enquanto esta segurava-lhe os punhos ao lado da cabeça, prendendo-o. Era óbvio que o garoto poderia facilmente livrar-se do jugo da rosada, mas esta não esperava que ele o fizesse. Prensou novamente seu corpo delgado ao do amigo, deixando a língua úmida passear por toda a sua face, lambendo-lhe as marquinhas nas bochechas, contornando-lhe sensualmente a mandíbula, para chupar-lhe o lábio inferior com vontade, ouvindo um gemido rouco escapar da boca do garoto. Desceu com a língua em seu pescoço, cobrindo-o com sua saliva. Começou a distribuir beijos e mordidinhas no local, gemendo baixinho para provocar o loiro, queria deixá-lo completamente excitado.

- Sa-sakura-chan, pare, onegai...

- Você não quer, Naruto?

- Quero, mas não assim, você não está fazendo isso porque quer, 'ttebayo, está fazendo porque está bêbada.

- Eu estou bem, e faço isso porque quero.

- Eu odeio pessoas que mentem para si mesmas...

- Eu não acredito que até você está me rejeitando, Naruto!

- Sakura-chan... – O loiro levantou a mão para tocar o rosto da amiga alterada, e esta estapeou-a para longe.

- Quer saber de uma coisa... – Gritou uma Sakura furiosa. -... Eu te odeio Naruto. Você sempre acaba roubando o meu lugar no coração das pessoas, sempre com esse seu jeitinho de idiota inocente, mendigando o amor alheio e contentando-se com as migalhas que recebe. Estou farta de você. – Virou-se para ir embora, mas teve o braço agarrado pelo loiro, que permanecera silente durante todo o showzinho da rosada.

- Eu a levo em casa, você não está em condições de... – Foi interrompido pelo puxão violento que reacionou a lolitta para libertar-se de seu agarre.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim! – Saiu, deixando para trás um loiro confuso e magoado.

Embora tivesse sido rejeitada por Sai, não desistira do moreno. Realmente gostava dele. Iria conquistá-lo, mas primeiro, precisava vingar-se dele. Não podia deixar barato. E havia gostado muito de beijar Naruto, tanto que até pensou que poderia namorá-lo, depois que conversassem devidamente e acertassem as coisas entre si. Naruto era um bom garoto, era bonito, e estar com ele, mesmo que só por um tempo, faria Sai perceber o seu valor, afinal, se o rapaz que ele tanto admirava gostava dela, era por que algo de bom ela deveria ter. Pelo menos, assim pensava a rosada, com sua mente simplista e romântica de mocinha de novela adolescente. Apressou os passos, quase saltitando pela rua, o vestido curto levantando um pouco, mostrando parte da coxa clara. Naquela mesma noite poria seus planos em prática; Encontraria Naruto e se acertaria com ele. Depois arranjaria um modo de esfregar o novo namorado nas fuças pálidas de Sai.

**OoO**

Deixou-se espalhar em uma das confortáveis espreguiçadeiras da varanda. Apagou as luzes para que pudesse ter uma vista perfeita do céu noturno. Apesar do modo catastrófico como tudo havia ocorrido, estava satisfeito. E agora, longe da sua mais nova droga favorita, podia raciocinar calmamente. Mesmo tendo oferecido a Naruto todo seu carinho e atenção, este tinha-o rejeitado_._

_- " Quem esse moleque pensa que é para me rejeitar? Muitos dariam suas vidas medíocres para estar ao meu lado, e eu fui querer a companhia do mais idiota de todos! E do mais gostoso." -_ Sorriu de canto.

Não podia refrear que o desejo entrasse em seus pensamentos. Era simples: Estava fatalmente apaixonado, como nunca estivera em seus 23 anos de vida mortal mais 300 anos de quase vida. E por outro homem. Não que se importasse com as convenções, muito menos com crendices religiosas absurdas sobre pecado e danação. Afinal, na época em que era vivo, homossexualismo era bem comum entre guerreiros e homens importantes. E bem, Sasuke havia sido um homem importante.

Sempre haviam garotas que fugiam de casa para implorar-lhe seu amor, belos jovens que empreendiam grandes caçadas para impressionar-lhe com seus feitos, famílias e mais famílias querendo matar-lhe por desvirginar suas pobres filhas. Realmente divertia-se. Mas, depois daquele garoto, daquele que fora seu amigo desde que tinham doze anos, não achou que se apaixonaria por qualquer outro. E ai surge seu anjo.

Ao lembrar-se do antigo amor, imaginou que talvez preferisse mesmo os homens. Não que não gostasse das mulheres. Amava-as. Gostava de suas curvas, sua voz suave, seus seios durinhos, da pele macia, do sabor de fruta doce. Homens tinham a pele salgada e marcante, muito diferente do melífluo feminino. Porém, gostava apenas de fazê-las suas, ainda mais quando estava a deflorá-las. Apaixonar-se por alguma delas? Nunca. Mulheres são demasiado fúteis, frágeis e egoístas.

Não suportava tê-las ao seu lado, não suportava-lhes a fraqueza. _E as mais fortes e decididas, não tinham o cérebro masculino? Não usavam com eficiência o hemisfério deste pertencente a nós? _Sim. A modernidade fez as mulheres crescerem nos moldes das qualidades que os homens reservaram apenas para si. Masculinizou-se. Não em aparência, claro. _Elas conquistaram o nosso direito de alfa, encurralando-nos em nosso mundo pobre e restrito. Bem, que assim seja, ainda vejo-as como o sexo frágil, sou uma criatura arcaica. _

Devido aos sentidos aguçados, os vampiros geralmente não faziam distinção entre homens e mulheres quando procuravam seus amantes. Na verdade, o que lhes atraia era um conjunto de características, que, por alguma razão, fascinava-os à loucura. O timbre da voz, sua fluidez, a maneira de vocalizar as palavras, os gestos e expressões, os pensamentos, o cheiro e o sabor do sangue... Tudo isso era importante na escolha do amante. Não escapava-lhes um detalhe sequer, quase reconheciam-lhe a alma.

_- "Entre todos, no mundo, meu eleito só poderia ser ele, o meu belo anjo caído. As leis nas quais acredito, a evolução espontânea da natureza selvagem em busca da perfeição, encaixam-se perfeitamente nele. É incrível como tantas características distintas formam um ser tão perfeito. Até seus defeitos incrementam sua totalidade. Os belos olhos azuis, o tom quente da pele, o cabelo tão dourado que, ás vezes, quando acompanhado do pelo sorriso aberto e limpo, faz sentir-me nostálgico ao lembrar-me de como era encarar o sol. Talvez por isso me sinta completo, ele me devolve tudo que eu perdi. Finalmente encontrei a perfeição. Se este ser não for perfeito, nenhum outro o é. Se ele não for um dos meus, ninguém mais será. E ele parece ter mais direto de ser meu do que meu pobre amor, a quem assassinei." _

Lembrar-se do velho amigo o incomodava. O desejo que Sasuke sentia pelo garoto, acabou por ser fatal a este. Depois que fora transformado em vampiro, o único pensamento que mantinha-o são era o de possuí-lo, beber seu sangue, matá-lo. E assim o fez. Era demasiado jovem, não pôde controlar-se. E embora nunca tenha se arrependido, pois havia se livrado da sua maior fraqueza, do último empecilho que o impedia de gozar plenamente de sua condição de imortal, sempre imaginava como seria tê-lo ao seu lado. E por mais que seu coração houvesse saído ferido, o tempo fora capaz de curá-lo à perfeição.

Lembrava-se ainda de seu criador, um vampiro belíssimo e quase tão antigo quanto à própria espécie. Uma criatura que, por amar-lhe tanto, tinha-o feito com que sua alma mergulhasse nas sombras na qual agora se encontrava. Este odioso monstro pertencia à mesma linhagem que a sua, e passou séculos velando pelo sangue de seu sangue, pelos humanos aos quais um dia chamara de família. Foi o responsável pelo enriquecimento de seu clã, pela afirmação da importância deste, geração após geração.

Mas a mão que um dia proveu, tratou de destruir, dizimar. Matou todos os seus descendentes, um a um, vil e malignamente, sem receios, sem dúvidas, sem arrependimentos. Queimou as casas, destruiu registros, memórias, fazendo o grande e orgulhoso clã sumir sem deixar vestígios de sua existência. Só poupou um único membro, um que pudesse guardar a chave para o restabelecimento de sua linhagem, um que fosse facilmente iludido e manipulado. Um garotinho. Sasuke.

O morto vivo passou a criar o pequeno garoto, oferecendo-lhe todo luxo e mimo que sua riqueza incalculável poderia ofertar. Durante o dia deixava-o sob os cuidados de uma bela e jovem babá, e a noite ensinava ao garoto tudo sobre arte, literatura, a lida com armas e a história do famoso clã Uchiha. Dizia-se irmão mais velho do pequeno órfão. Sasuke sempre fora tratado como um príncipe, gozava de ter todos os desejos satisfeitos pelo gentil aniki. Foi assim até seu aniversário de 23 anos.

Sasuke estava muito ansioso naquele dia. Era seu aniversário, e seu aniki prometera-lhe uma surpresa. Esqueceu-se de seu corpo trêmulo e debilitado por completo, levantando-se da cama num salto, pondo-se de pé e correndo ao grande quarda-roupa de madeira talhada. Ouviu uma vozinha feminina chamar-lhe quase num sussurro:

- Mon Dieu, jovem Uchiha, por favor, fiques deitado... – Pediu a mulher loira e pálida, de olhos escuros, que usava um vestido bufante rosa cálido, cheio de rendas e laços. Parecia uma boneca antiga. -... O teu irmão pediu-me para não deixar-te fazer esforço, tu ainda estás enfermo. Já faz dois anos que tu te mudaste para Paris com teu irmão, para te curares desta doença inexplicável que te debilita, e ainda não melhoraste em nada devido a tua teimosia. – Completou, olhando timidamente o belo rapaz de peito desnudo, corando.

- Oras, preocupas-te demais, Cecile, deixa-me mostrar-te o quanto estou bem disposto. – Respondeu, acercando-se da francesinha com malícia, agarrando sua cintura fina e desfazendo os nós de seu espartilho com os dedos ágeis, enquanto sorvia o cheiro doce do perfume em seu pescoço claro.

- Aah... S'il vous plaît², jovem Uchiha, não faças esforço, se te quedas acamado novamente, teu irmão despede-me, decerto. Vai trocar-te e tomar teu desjejum, mon petit, prometo que a noite te faço companhia em tua cama.

- Como se tivesses escolha, Cecile. – Deu um sorriso de canto para a mulher mais velha que deveria ser apenas sua babá.

- Vilain³!

- Vem aqui e ajuda-me a vestir-me, ainda não entendo por que os franceses usam tantas roupas.

- Comme vous le souhaitez4, jovem Uchiha.

A babá despiu o Uchiha, enquanto este insistia em passar as mãos pelo próprio corpo desnudo para provocar a mulher. Cecile escolheu as roupas que Sasuke usaria, e tratou de vestir-lhe com elas, evitando olhar para o rosto do garoto, que passava a língua nos lábios lentamente, soltando gemidos fingidos quando as mãos femininas tocavam-lhe o torso febril. Acabou por vestir-lhe com uma camisa creme larga de tecido fino, uma sobrecasaca comprida marrom com brocados em dourado, que trazia nos pulsos e flanco uma faixa de bordados vistosos ornados com pedras âmbar, calças marrons curtas e apertadas e longas botas de montaria negras que alcançavam-lhe os joelhos. Abriu a caixinha de jóias numa das prateleiras internas do móvel e escolheu dois ou três anéis bonitos que combinassem com a vestimenta, e colocou-os nos dedos longos e brancos do rapaz.

Sasuke sentou-se na penteadeira branca da qual emergia um enorme espelho. Esta estava lotada de maquiagem, pequenos bibelôs de porcelana, um jarro com flores do campo, uma jarra de água e um conjunto de copos de cristal, caixinhas de música, e muitas outras coisas mais que ele acreditava serem destinadas à alguma debutante fútil, não a um rapaz como ele. _Os franceses são mesmo muito estranhos e afeminados_, zombou, fazendo uma careta para a peruca branca à sua frente. Nunca, nem por um decreto, usaria aquilo. Sua babá, munida de uma escova, começou a pentear seus cabelos suavemente, enquanto ele sentia os seios macios desta às suas costas. Afundou sua nuca nos seios fartos, levantando o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos e sorrir sedutoramente.

- Não me olhes assim, jovem Uchiha. - Sorriu a boneca.

- Porque não, Cecile? Acaso isto te excita?

- Já que levantaste deverias tratar de recepcionar os convidados de teu irmão, jovem Uchiha. Sabes o quanto ele gosta destes saraus. Ademais, alguns dos homens mais importantes da França já chegaram. É teu dever como anfitrião cuidar para que estejam satisfeitos.

- Humpf... Odeio estes vermes que só vêm refestelar-se da nossa hospitalidade.

- Não fales assim, mon petit. Alguns dos pensadores e poetas favoritos do teu irmão estarão aqui esta noite. Sabes o quanto ele gostaria de poder ser ele a agradá-los, mas ele é um homem deveras ocupado.

- Bem o sei. Desde que vim morar com ele, aos oito anos de idade, só o vejo a noite.

- É isto que permite que tu vivas como um príncipe.

- Então, tenho que jogar lavagem para os porcos? - Resignou-se.

Sasuke odiava aquele inferno o qual seu aniki chamava de sarau. Estava mais para bacanal. Pelo menos uma vez por semana, reuniam-se na mansão em estilo vitoriano na qual Sasuke morava, uma corja incontável de filósofos e artistas falidos, a alta burguesia decadente e pervertida, milionários sádicos e seu plantel de ricos masoquistas, transformando o lugar no último refúgio sombrio da corte francesa. E para piorar a situação, estes eventos passaram a ser conhecidos. Todos na França engalfinhavam-se, tentando desesperadamente ser convidados para as festas homéricas, regadas a vinhos finos, boa comida e belos rapazes e moças.

Uchiha Itachi, o anfitrião da grandiosa celebração, ficou conhecido como "o provedor da luz", por difundir nessas ocasiões, os ideais de um novo movimento que começava a surgir na Europa: O iluminismo. De fato, seu aniki simpatizava deveras com os iluministas, chegava a financiar e encorajar seus pensadores. Passava horas conversando com Sasuke sobre liberdade, deísmo, racionalização e as leis naturais. Apresentava-o a cada pensador louco com aparência de faminto que se mostrasse adepto do movimento. Com certeza, o irmão se irritaria se ele não fosse gentil com aquela gentalha. Não mais do que ele próprio se irritaria ao acordar no dia seguinte, com uma quantidade infindável de bêbados maltrapilhos jogados em seus caros sofás de veludo, nos seus bem cuidados jardins, alguns nus ou até mesmo mortos.

Havia decidido: Agradaria o irmão. Só existiam três coisas com as quais Sasuke se importava, além de si mesmo, é claro: O melhor amigo, o qual abandonara no Japão já fazia dois anos, e do qual lembrava-se quase todos os dias, seu querido aniki e sexo. Não necessariamente nesta ordem. Com certeza não nesta ordem. Sexo para o moreno era imprescindível como respirar. Dava-lhe tudo o que ele precisava. Alimentava-lhe a vaidade, acarinhava-lhe o ego, fazia-o dono de si mesmo e dos outros. E com a beleza que os deuses lhe ofertaram, ele tinha quem quer que fosse aos seus pés. Todos os favores, os bons sentimentos e o status que ele não podia comprar com o dinheiro, comprava facilmente com sua beleza.

- Se eu tenho que fazer isto, que pelo menos me seja prazeroso. - Disse lentamente, passando a língua nos lábios e arrancando um suspiro da babá.

- Não te preocupes, mon petit, estarei lá contigo, como tua acompanhante.

- Não Cecile, quem me acompanhará será o teu irmão, de acordo?

- Oui, petit vilain. - Disse a boneca, afastando-se enciumadamente dos fios negros do moreno. - Direi que o espere no jardim.

- Perfeito.

Bastou meia hora para que Sasuke tomasse seu desjejum e entrasse no belo, amplo e intensamente arborizado jardim, na parte traseira da mansão. Sorriu de canto ao ver um belo rapaz sentado em um dos bancos de ferro pintado de branco espalhados pelo ambiente. Deveria ter a sua idade. Apesar de estar sentado, podia-se ver claramente que era mais alto que o Uchiha. Tinha ombros largos e uma constituição forte. O rosto era delicado, porém as bochechas eram cavas e o queixo quadrado. A pele era alva, como a da irmã. Os lábios finos e alaranjados pareciam apetitosos. Tinha os cabelos loiro-cinzentos soltos e bagunçados, na altura do maxilar. Os olhos verdes eram claríssimos, quase acinzentados. Apesar de bastante masculino, aparentava certa fragilidade. Vestia-se com roupas parecidas com as suas, só que num tom azul celeste. _Bem, o que posso dizer? Ele está qualificado, poderá ser meu acompanhante._

Esperou até que os olhos límpidos do rapaz tocassem os seus cor de ônix. Ao vê-lo, o jovem corou. Levantou-se desajeitado e caminhou, quase correndo, em sua direção.

- Mester... - Fez uma pequena reverência. - S'il vous plaît, acompanhe-me, apresentar-vos-ei aos convidados.

- Não precisas ser tão formal, Claude. - Sorriu malicioso.

- Comme vous le souhaitez, Mester.

Percorreram de braços dados toda a extensão do jardim, parando vez ou outra, a pedido de Claude, para cumprimentar algum amigo de seu irmão, ou para ser formalmente apresentado por este a alguma personalidade momentânea, esporadicamente esbarrando em algum bêbado ou algum casal mais afoito. Chegaram a uma parte mais afastada do jardim, onde uma enorme bétula lançava sua sombra acolhedora.

- Porque não aproveitamos que a noite iniciou quente e fresca e nos deitamos debaixo daquela árvore, Claude? Estou cansado, poderíamos conversar um pouco, ou quem sabe não... - Falou, encarando os orbes translúcidos e deslizando os dedos pelas costas do acompanhante.

- Estou aqui para servi-lo, Mester.

A resposta definitivamente agradou o jovem Uchiha. Os dois deitaram lado a lado sob a árvore, olhando as primeiras estrelas brotarem entres as frestas da copa recortada. Passaram algum tempo calados, sentindo a brisa do início da noite refrescá-los, até que Sasuke, emergindo de um montante de reflexões esmas, resolveu incitar o diálogo.

- Não entendo como o Itachi pode gostar de tal banalidade!

- Se me permites, Mester, acho encantador o interesse de vosso irmão por todo o tipo de engrandecimento intelectual. É admirável.

- Ah não, mais um que perco para o charme antiquado do aniki.

- Eu diria clássico, Mester.

- Eu vou te mostrar o quanto sou melhor que ele, Claude.

Ainda um pouco irritado com o comentário do acompanhante, Sasuke passou uma das pernas sobre o corpo do maior, sentando-se em seu colo e pressionando-lhe os ombros contra a grama verdinha de verão. O rosto de Claude adquiriu um tom vermelho-alaranjado, enquanto olhava, submisso, o belo jovem brincar com as mãos em seus cabelos, descendo os dedos pelas laterais de seu rosto e pousando-os sobre os lábios finos entreabertos. Enfiou os dedos brancos na cavidade quente e úmida, molhando-os em sua saliva.

- Chupe-os. – Ordenou o patrão, satisfeito por ver a entrega do acompanhante, que mantinha os olhos cinzentos apertados.

O criado tomou os longos e finos dedos na boca, chupando-os com vontade, tirando-os da boca apenas para lambê-los de forma provocante, apreciando o sabor da pele lisa e bem cuidada.

Um ardor subiu-lhe pelos quadris, engolfando-o num torpor febril que o fez agarrar a cintura do moreno, apertando-a contra si, buscando por mais contato.

- Não permiti que me tocasses. – Interviu o moreno, estapeando-lhe as mãos afoitas, fazendo-o soltá-lo. Adorou saber que até mesmo um ingênuo como Claude, parecia cair ante seus encantos.

Sasuke inclinou o corpo para frente, encaixando-se sobre o corpo maior, sentindo-lhe a ereção recém desperta. Posicionou sua língua no pescoço longo do rapaz, abrindo com ela um caminho brilhoso e molhado até a boca pidonha e mergulhou-a ali, iniciando um beijo quente e profundo. O moreno explorava a boca do outro, mordendo-lhe os lábios com força, arrancando-lhe suspiros e gemidos abafados.

- Ó meu Deus, Sasuke, existe algum empregado nesta casa que tu não tenhas levado a tua cama? Provocou o belo homem, passando os dedos pelos fartos fios negros.

- Claro que existe, aniki. Alguns deles eu levei aos jardins, outros ao solo, uns às paredes, talvez à banheira...

- És mesmo um grande pervertido... – Sorriu-lhe. - Imagino o que aconteceria se eu trocasse os empregados pelas gárgulas de Notre Dame...

- Tu terias as gárgulas mais felizes e satisfeitas de toda a França. – Gabou-se, arrancando um riso baixo e grave do seu aniki.

- Vem, otouto, quer dar-te tua surpresa.

Sasuke beijou de leve os lábios de Claude, sussurrando-lhe um "fica para a próxima" ao pé do ouvido, saindo de cima dele para dar o braço ao seu aniki.

Os dois fizeram todo o trajeto de volta para a mansão, que agora estava toda iluminada, transmitindo uma aura de mistério e sedução, como se convidasse os jovens amantes, poetas e artistas a espalharem-se pelos diversos divãs e sofás do enorme hall. Dirigiram-se às escadas de mármore claro, com largos corrimãos de mogno e subiram-na, caminhando sorridentes pelos corredores amplos lotados de quadros renascentistas. Os quadros, a arquitetura da mansão, os jardins, os móveis, todos eram italianos, por escolha de Itachi, que vivera alguns anos em Veneza. Dobraram a direita, percorrendo mais um corredor, parando de frente a última porta deste. Era o quarto de Itachi.

Itachi abriu a porta, encorajando o otouto a entrar e trancou a porta atrás de si. O quarto era amplo e pomposo. As janelas estavam cobertas com espessas cortinas, e o ambiente estava quase desprovido de móveis, como se nunca tivesse sido usado, só acomodando a imensa cama de dossel e um guarda-roupa. O Uchiha mais velho encarou o garoto, que agora estava sentado em sua cama, com uma expressão que para Sasuke pareceu um misto de ameaça e ternura.

- Tu tens alguma cicatriz no corpo, alguma imperfeição?

- Hum, não, eu acho. Sou perfeito. – Sasuke sorriu, embora houvesse achado a pergunta muito estranha.

- Gostas do teu cabelo assim? Não queres deixá-lo um pouco mais curto? Tua franja já passa do queixo.

- Eu nunca pensei nisso antes.

- Vem aqui.

Sasuke aproximou-se do irmão intrigado, imaginando se aquilo tudo faria parte da surpresa. Viu o mais velho abrir um lenço negro, no qual estavam embrulhados um punhal, um tesoura, um alicate, algumas pinças e um pente. Assustou-se.

- Vais me torturar?

- Não sejas tonto, otouto, vou apenas ajeitar o teu cabelo.

Com a tesoura em mãos, começou a consertar o cabelo de Sasuke, deixando-o em um corte mais versátil. Aproveitou para cortar-lhe as unhas, tomando cuidado para deixá-las todas perfeitamente iguais, o que não era difícil de fazer com sua percepção apurada.

- Porque fazes isto?

- Porque depois que tiveres tua surpresa, ficarás imutável. Agora tira a roupa, Sasuke, quero ver se tem algo que eu deva arrumar.

- Porque isso, aniki?

- Oras, já vais saber. Iras agradecer-me depois.

Sasuke tirou a roupa, exibindo o corpo perfeito ao irmão, que deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Vejo que não precisarei usar os outros instrumentos, tu és realmente perfeito. – Disse, avançando para roubar um beijo violento do menor, segurando-o com força enquanto este tentava livrar-se do toque incestuoso.

- Pare aniki! Somos irmãos!

- Não Sasuke, não somos. Somos apenas primos muito, muito distantes.

O moreno deixou-se tomar pelo peso das palavras proferidas tão facilmente pelo impostor à sua frente. Como assim, não eram irmãos? Se por um lado seu coração parecia partir-se em mil pedaços, pelo outro sentia um certo conforto. Confortava-lhe saber que aquele homem que despertava-lhe desejos proibidos não tinha parentesco algum consigo. Que poderia se entregar aos seus toques o quanto quisesse, que poderia saciar finalmente o último de seus caprichos. Então era esta a surpresa que ele tinha para si? Por acaso amava-lhe? Esperava de alguma forma ser correspondido? Bem, prazer o menor podia oferecer-lhe, mas amor? Não. A única forma de amor que poderia sentir pelo mais velho acabou de ser esmagada para sempre. O amor fraternal.

- Era com isso que querias me surpreender, Itachi? Se for isto, digo-te que desistas, não posso ter dar nada deste tipo.

- O que quero dar-te é algo muito maior do que objetos, laços afetivos ou prazer carnal. Decidi ofertar-te a imortalidade, e não aceito recusas.

O Uchiha mais novo observou com assombro os olhos do antigo aniki adquirirem uma cor vermelho sangue. Seu sangue parecia correr ao contrário dentro de suas veias, como se misturado com o medo. Seu coração batia tão rápido que doía, e garras geladas arranhavam-lhe as costas. Suava frio. Tentou gritar, botar para fora aquele sentimento obscuro que sugava a sua vontade como um buraco negro, mas sua boca parou a meio caminho, enquanto sentia sobre seu corpo uma pressão controladora. Estava paralisado.

- Ah, Sasuke, que incrível. Mesmo eu não sendo muito hábil em controlar as pessoas com meus poderes, tu caístes facilmente nesta frágil tentativa. Posso ler-te como um livro aberto. Foi perfeito para mim que fostes tão egoísta e egocêntrico, nunca te destes conta de coisas tão óbvias! O fato de eu não ter envelhecido um dia sequer desde que tu me conhecestes, de nunca me veres durante o dia, de eu nunca comer ou beber nada...

Sasuke escutava as palavras maldosas com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Era a única coisa que podia fazer: Chorar. Temia o que aconteceria consigo, de que meios aquele demônio usaria para arrastar-lhe para o inferno. Ele teria que submeter-se, forçosamente, a cada ato pervertido e sádico que aquela criatura, trajada como seu amado aniki, impusesse a si.

Itachi aproximou-se do moreno, beijando-lhe os lábios com lascívia, enquanto desliza as mãos pelo corpo imóvel. Enfiava a língua na boca do menor, provando de sua saliva, lambendo-lhe os lábios lentamente, para tornar a mergulhar nas sensações extasiantes que o local fervente provocava.

Pegou o garoto no colo, levando-o novamente até a cama, onde deitou-o. Pegou uma faixa de seda vermelha, com a qual amarrou os pulsos do garoto à cabeceira. Com uma segunda faixa, tapou a boca do moreno, para que este não gritasse. Libertou-o de seu estado inerte e observou, divertido, o garoto permanecer imóvel, com os olhos muito negros nublados pelo medo.

- Resignou-se?

O mais velho despiu-se do manto negro que usava, deixando cair ao chão peça por peça das roupas caras, ficando apenas com as calças de veludo. Deitou-se sobre o menor, escutando seus gemidos de protesto. Ignorou-os. Iniciou uma série de beijos, chupões e lambidas pela pele do pescoço do garoto, sentindo-o estremecer a cada marca que deixava, vermelha e pulsante.

Largou o pescoço, dando o mesmo tratamento ao tórax definido, parando para mordiscar os mamilos róseos, vez ou outra, estimulando-os também com os dedos exigentes. Tratou de lambuzar toda a barriga sarada com sua saliva, penetrando com a língua no pequeno umbigo, para depois contornar com ela a pélvis e a virilha. Alcançou-lhe as coxas torneadas, sugando-lhe a pele fina e sensível. Distribuiu beijos por todo comprimento das pernas, demorando-se nos pés branquinhos, aproveitando para cuidar de cada dedinho carente e gracioso.

Sasuke apertava os olhos, reprimindo os desejos, sufocando os gemidos. Recusava-se a gostar daquilo. A cada toque que recebia, o medo avassalador de antes desaparecia, dando lugar a um ódio cru e uma forte náusea. Puxava com força os braços tentando soltá-los, e só o que conseguia era apertar ainda mais o nó. Tentava ferir os pulsos, sabia que o outro pararia se visse deformando, nem que só um pouco, o seu corpo liso, impecável. Mas as faixas de seda não deixavam uma marca sequer em sua pele. Decidiu que morderia a língua, até que esta inchasse e ele sufocasse com o próprio sangue.

- Não sejas idiota, não penses em fazer nada precipitado. Como és mimado, otouto, preferes morrer a entregar-te contra a tua vontade. Se tentares qualquer coisa, eu saberei, por isso resigna-te.

Dito isto, Itachi abocanhou o membro intumescido do menor, raspando os dentes por toda a sua extensão, movimentando-se vigorosamente sobre ele, sugando quando tinha-o completamente dentro da boca e lambendo a ponta quando afastava-se dele. Ouviu satisfeito os primeiros gemidos formarem-se na boca amordaçada do moreno, um primeiro, longo e assustado, e os subsequentes curtos e ofegantes. O mais velho chupava com força, enquanto deslizava um dos dedos longos para dentro do corpo do garoto amarrado. Ao sentir o gosto acre do pré-gozo formar-se em sua boca, juntou mais um dígito à brincadeira, fazendo movimentos circulares e simulando com eles uma penetração.

O corpo menor estremeceu, apertando os dedos de Itachi, enquanto este cuidava de engolir o gozo quente que acabara de invadir sua boca com certa violência. Havia dado prazer ao menor, agora era a sua vez de recebê-lo. Aproximou-se do pescoço do garoto, sorvendo-lhe o cheiro sensual do suor e o mordeu. Ao sentir-se invadido pelo sangue espesso gemeu alto, agarrando-se ao garoto, apertando-lhe a ponto de estalar-lhe os ossos.

Fechou sua mente, não permitiu que Sasuke vislumbrasse uma imagem sequer. Guardaria bem seus segredos, permaneceria escondido nas profundezas de sua alma pérfida e fingidamente humana. E quanto aos sentimentos e lembranças do seu pequeno irmãozinho? Bloqueou-os todos. Não havia naquela cabecinha fútil nada que ele não conhecesse como a palma de sua mão. O único que compartilharam foi o êxtase, puro, agressivo, dominador, fazendo-os gemerem loucamente.

Sasuke agarrou-se forte com as pernas em torno de seu violador, como se estivesse sendo tragado para dentro de si mesmo. Chorava, ria, gemia, tudo ao mesmo tempo, tudo misturado. Um turbilhão de sensações que ele acreditou ser melhor do que sexo. Acreditou não, teve certeza. No fim, deixou-se levar pelas ondas pulsantes que misturavam inferno e paraíso, pecado e redenção.

Quando estava prestes a sugar a última batida do coração do moreno, parou. Com o punhal, abriu um fundo corte vertical em seu pulso, que forçou contra a boca do garoto. Deixou-o beber até que o coração voltasse a bombear forte, e então voltou a sugá-lo. Faria isso repetidas vezes, até que não restasse uma única gota de sangue humano no garoto. Faria dele seu rebento, sua cria. Fá-lo-ia poderoso. Daria a ele todo poder de seu sangue antigo.

E estava finalmente acabado. Havia transformado-o num vampiro. Agora seguiria com seus planos. Soltou o garoto, que estava pálido e havia mudado completamente. Estava extremamente belo, tanto que Itachi ficou tonto. Sasuke permanecia mudo, observando assustado seus novos poderes apoderarem-se dele com força total, paralisado pelo medo.

- Agora, Sasuke, tu és um vampiro, tu és imortal. A partir de agora o teu corpo irá morrer, e irá transformar-se em algo mais forte. Não te preocupes, esta fase durará apenas algumas horas, e será bastante incomoda, dolorosa, porém suportável. Deixarei que descubras os teus poderes sozinho. O que posso dizer-te agora, é que podes te ferir se saíres de dia e que no início, luminosidade excessiva pode ferir teus olhos. Deves retirar-te para o porão, onde tem uma cripta preparada para ti. Vou desaparecer de tua vida, portanto faz dela o que quiserdes. Deixo-te uma parte de minha riqueza, com a qual poderás viver bem por décadas. Esta casa também é tua, e tudo que está nela. Aconselho-te que te escondas, ou a Akatsuki poderá te eliminar. Se queres sobreviver, fuja, se esconda, viva as tuas noites para se alimentar e odiar. E odeie. Odeie os humanos fracos, eles são só comida. Odeie sua vida miserável. Me odeie. E um dia, quando tiveres ódio o suficiente, poderás juntar-te a mim.

Itachi vestiu-se e desapareceu, alçando vôo pela janela e desaparecendo na escuridão da noite. Sasuke abraçou as próprias pernas e chorou. Chorou até deixar de ser humano.

_Continua..._

* * *

1 - Noise, Tokio Hotel

2 - Por Favor

3 - Como preferir, como desejar

4 - Bandido (Forma mais carinhosa, segundo meu amigo estudante de francês, petit vilain é mais bandidinho, danadinho)

Mester - Patrão, num sentido mais ameno, patrãozinho.

E então, o que acharam? Finalmente Lemon...

E conhecemos um pouquinho mais sobre o vampiro rockstar master fofo desta fic, o Sasukeenho! Tá vendo, ele não é malvado não! Só é viciado em sexo, tarado, pervertido, vaidoso, egocêntrico, orgulho, gostoso, etc. Ele foi enganado e maltratado, tadinho! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

E aí? Gostaram das transformações que o sangue negro começou a desencadear no Naru? Ele tá lindo! Fofs!

Quem será que encontrou o Naru, hein?

A Sakura é ridícula, né? Morra Sakura! Quero muitooo matá-la... Muitooooo... Mas ela tem que fazer a parte dela... Depois eu faço o Sasuke arrancar o coração dela com as mãos...Kkkkkkkkkkkkk

E o Sai? Ele não tá fofinho? Ele vai aparecer mais no próximo, tá bom!

Eu dedico esse Lemon a minha beta linda, a Moon, que adora um bom Uchihacest! Bjo!

Reviews?


	5. Monsoon

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**OoO**

**Capítulo ****5****: ****Monção**

"_Estou esperando faz tanto tempo aqui_

_Mas agora parece que o momento chegou_

_Eu vejo as nuvens escuras vindo de novo_

_Correndo dentro da monção, para o fim dos tempos_

_Dentro do azul, quando eu me perco eu penso em você_

_Juntos vamos correr para algo novo._

_A__través da monção, só eu e você_

_Uma lua crescente some da minha visão_

_Eu vejo sua imagem nesta luz_

_Mas agora ela se foi__ deixando-me__ sozinho_

_Eu sei, eu tenho que te encontrar agora_

_Posso ouvir o teu nome, não sei como_

_Porque não podemos fazer dessa escuridão o nosso lar?_

_Correndo dentro da monção, para o fim dos tempos_

_Dentro do azul, quando me perder, eu pensarei em você_

_Juntos vamos correr para algo novo_

_E nada pode me impedir de voltar pra você_

_Através da monção, você e eu_

_Eu luto contra todo esse poder__, v__indo na minha direção_

_Deixo que me mande diretamente para você_

_Eu vou correr dia e noite_

_Vou estar com você em breve__, s__ó eu e você_

_Vamos estar lá em breve__"__¹_

**OoO**

Sasuke acabou adormecendo na varanda, acalentado pela suave brisa noturna que soprava os seus fios negros, jogando-os contra o rosto, dando-lhe uma aparência jovial. A enxurrada de lembranças desagradáveis acabou por deixá-lo cansado, fazendo-o esquecer de suas barreiras. Quedou-se vulnerável. Tanto, que não percebeu que estava sendo observado já a um bom tempo. Sentiu claramente a presença de outro vampiro. Talvez sua mente estivesse sendo assaltada. Tinha finalmente sido detectado.

Levantou-se, saltando sobre os móveis da varanda. Pisou na barra de ferro da sacada, dando um forte impulso com os pés, alcançando altura suficiente para que pudesse agarrar com uma das mãos o cano de metal chumbado que ocupava toda a lateral do enorme prédio, desde o térreo até o topo. Segurou o cano com ambas as mãos, revezando-as rapidamente, escalando a parede externa do edifício com as pontas dos pés, até atingir o parapeito de concreto, onde firmou-se, atento, observando cuidadosamente os arredores, varrendo com sua mente cada pensamento e intenção que pudesse delatar o espião.

_Droga, o maldito está me bloqueando_. O moreno foi tomado por uma fúria gigantesca, tanto de si mesmo, por ter se descuidado vergonhosamente, como de seu perseguidor, que, obviamente, deveria tratar-se de um daqueles malditos vampiros_. Então, a Akatsuki finalmente voltou do inferno para me assombrar? O que aquela escória quer de mim? Depois de quase dez anos, por que agora?_

Sentiu o coração saltar dentro do peito quando pensou na organização amaldiçoada. Não, poderia não ser a Akatsuki. Talvez fosse algum desgarrado que, por certo, ficara curioso ao sentir a presença de um vampiro poderoso. Deste modo, aquilo estaria resolvido em breve, poderia destruir o mais jovem facilmente, este não lhe causaria problemas. Mas, de qualquer forma, era pouco provável que uma cria recente quisesse problemas com um dos antigos. Eles geralmente fugiam. A menos que este estivesse tentando beber de seu sangue, para fortalecer-se, o que, para Sasuke, parecia ainda menos provável. Nenhum morto-vivo, em sã consciência, arriscar-se-ia a tal ponto. Tinha que estar preparado para tudo. Ficava cada vez mais presumível que estivesse sendo sondado por algum membro a mando da matriarca.

Mas ele estava esquecendo-se de algo. Seu estômago revirou, e um medo avassalador chacoalhou suas pernas, fazendo-o cair de joelhos. Naruto. Se o espião tivesse se preocupado em ler sua mente, decerto havia encontrado Naruto ali, imerso na maioria de seus pensamentos. Haveria descoberto que, sem permissão, Sasuke tinha ofertado-lhe o sangue negro, feito dele seu amante. E se aqueles miseráveis tentassem matá-lo? Sua vontade era atirar-se pelas ruas da cidade, agarrar o loiro, tentar mantê-lo seguro, protegê-lo. Mas não podia precipitar-se. Ele não sabia muito sobre Naruto, e o garoto tinha aquele bloqueio natural, que dificultava que ele fosse psiquicamente rastreado.

Se ele não podia encontrá-lo facilmente, com certeza o outro também não o encontraria. Poderia muito bem estar escondido, esperando que Sasuke o levasse ao garoto, revelando-o. Teria primeiro que localizar o inimigo, depois cuidaria de seu anjo.

Conteve o ímpeto de jogar-se de cima do prédio, como tanto gostava de fazer. Seria melhor que ele saísse como um humano comum, protegendo-se contra qualquer interferência psíquica, assim não chamaria a atenção e poderia assumir o controle da situação. Saltou de volta para a sua varanda, atravessando o apartamento velozmente, lembrando-se apenas de pegar um sobretudo comprido com o qual pudesse ocultar-se.

Ao chegar às ruas frias e escuras, lançou seu olhar de rapina sobre cada rosto, ouviu atentamente cada ruído que lhe parecesse suspeito, filtrou cada pensamento que pudesse dar-lhe pistas sobre Naruto ou ainda sobre qualquer morte inexplicável que pudesse ser relacionada a um vampiro. Se aquele espião fosse um vampiro jovem, provavelmente era descuidado com as suas vítimas, tornando-se um alvo fácil.

Paralisou ao captar uma imagem mental nítida a alguns quarteirões de onde estava. Aquele rosto que vira era, com certeza, o de Naruto. Como seu poder de ler mentes não era muito desenvolvido, não pôde dizer quem era realmente, mas existiam apenas três opções: Ou era alguém que conhecia o loiro, ou alguém que o encarava, ou era o próprio loiro. Correu o mais veloz que pôde, usando os prédios baixos e próximos para chegar mais rápido ao local, pulando a pequena distância que separava-os uns dos outros. Independente de qual fosse a opção correta, qualquer uma delas lhe daria pistas do paradeiro de seu anjo. Só esperava que o espião não tivesse encontrado-o primeiro. Não demorou muito para que seus olhos encontrassem a pessoa que procurava.

**OoO**

O corpo trêmulo continuava a abraçar Naruto com força, enquanto o cheiro mentolado daquela pele invadia-lhe as narinas, deixando-o tonto. Algumas palavras desconexas invadiam a mente do loiro, como se estivessem sendo-lhe sussurradas aos ouvidos por algum fantasma errante. _Então meu olfato também melhorou? E essas coisas estranhas que aparecem na minha cabeça? Eu preciso conversar com aquele teme, isso tá muito tétrico._

Chocou-se ao perceber que o corpo agarrado ao seu convulsionava, estimulado pelos soluços. Respirou fundo, comovendo-se com o estado enervado do rapaz. Tentou retribuir o abraço, mas foi violentamente empurrado. Cambaleou, tentando manter-se de pé, mas foi atingido por um soco violento na face, que o fez cair e olhar incrédulo para o seu agressor. Estranhou. O golpe, apesar de forte, não havia causado muita dor.

- Naruto, seu idiota... – Gritou um moreno magoado e furioso. -... Você desapareceu por dois dias, sem dar notícias, eu pensei que você estava preso, ferido, ou até que tinha morrido, Baka!

- Gomen, Sai... – O loiro olhava assustado o amigo cuspir as palavras, nunca tinha o visto tão descontrolado.

- Você vai me contar tudo direitinho, e não quero saber de mentiras. Vamos para a minha casa, você vai tomar um banho, comer e vamos conversar.

Tentou argumentar com o amigo, dizer-lhe que não precisava se preocupar, que estava bem, que só precisava ir para casa e dormir um pouco, mas não teve coragem. Sai agarrou-lhe as mãos, levantando-o e puxando-o pelas ruas, guiando-o até sua casa. Não o soltou até chegarem. Era, na verdade, um prédio baixo, de apenas três andares, com um apartamento por andar, numa área residencial da cidade, que era ocupada por muitas árvores e condomínios.

O apartamento do moreno ficava no terceiro andar. Amplo e confortável, era modernamente decorado, com móveis coloridos e vários quadros pintados pelo próprio rapaz. Existiam também muitos objetos espalhados pelas mesas e estantes, alguns deles esculturas, outros livros, muitos toys e miniaturas. Sai puxou o loiro pela mão, sentando-o em no sofá de couro branco e deixou a sala, para voltar pouco depois com um pijama e uma toalha limpa.

- Primeiro tome um banho. O banheiro é a primeira porta a esquerda. Tome, vista um de meus pijamas. Vou preparar algo para comermos. Seu prato favorito ainda é Miso Ramen?

- Lógico, 'ttebayo!

- Então vai logo. – Sorriu.

O loiro olhou mais uma vez para o amigo ocupado, antes de perder-se pelo curto corredor à procura do banheiro. Riu-se. O moreno despojado, de jeans gasto e t-shirt preta, usava um avental branco de mestre cuca, com os dizeres "artista da cozinha". Aquilo era, sem dúvidas, cômico.

Naruto entrou no banho, deixando que todo o cansaço físico e mental finalmente se apoderasse de seu corpo. Odiava ver seus amigos sofrerem. Odiou ver o rosto contorcido de Sakura enquanto ela gritava-lhe desatinos. Odiou ver o desespero no qual Sai mergulhara por sua causa. Odiou-se.

Suspirou profundamente, deixando a água quente acarinhar-lhe o corpo e embaçar o vidro fumê do box. O toque morno e gentil do líquido começou a extrair todos os seus aborrecimentos, afundando-o num vazio confortável, onde só exista a sensação de seu corpo sendo engolido pelo vapor. Apertou os olhos, entregando-se a uma necessidade crescente, oculta, até então, que despertara exigente e controladora. Seu sangue borbulhava, corando sua face, deixando-o entorpecido. Precisava, desejava, implorava, mas não conseguia identificar o objeto de sua ânsia. Deslizou as mãos pelo corpo liso e definido, arrepiando-se. Sua pele estava incrivelmente sensível aos estímulos da água, que pareciam dedos quentes tateando sobre ela. Desde quando havia tornado-se tão sensual?

Forçou-se a sair do banho, sentido descargas elétricas percorrerem sua espinha quando seus pés tocaram a cerâmica fria do chão do banheiro. Prosseguiu com a costumeira toalete, usando alguns dos produtos que estavam encima da pia e escovou os dentes, pegando uma das escovas novas num pote grande. Vestiu o pijama azul escuro e saiu do banheiro, encontrando um par de chinelos confortáveis próximos à porta. Sorriu. _O Sai se preocupa demais._

Entrou novamente na sala, vendo o amigo terminar de arrumar a mesa de quatro lugares. Sentou-se à mesa, encorajado por um leve menear de cabeça lançado pelo moreno, que colocou à sua frente uma tigela fumegante. O cheiro de sua comida favorita preencheu o ambiente. – Itadakimasu! – Disse, agarrando os hashis e pondo-se a chupar o macarrão escorregadio, que respingava sobre o seu rosto. Após duas tigelas de Ramen, sentiu-se mais feliz, agora que estava de estômago cheio, porém, ainda faltava-lhe algo, algo de que precisava cada vez mais.

- Então, o que achou, Naruto-Kun?

- Gostoso, mas diferente. Tinha gosto de Sai! – Disse-lhe, abrindo um de seus sorrisos de tirar o fôlego, o que fez o moreno corar.

- Então, Naru, vai me contar o que aconteceu? Você não costuma desaparecer desse jeito... – Disse o moreno, puxando o loiro pelas mãos, sentando-o no sofá e acomodando-se na mesinha de centro, de frente para ele, encaixando as pernas entre os joelhos do amigo.

- Bem, não foi nada grave, eu só... A Sakura-Chan se irritou comigo, mas ela estava bêbada, então... – Naruto não sabia o que dizer, não queria mentir para o amigo, mas também não ia deixá-lo zangar-se com a Sakura, muito menos preocupá-lo com coisas estranhas e irremediáveis. O moreno olhou-o com uma careta desconfiada e suspirou, derrotado.

- Ok, Naru, mas não torne a desaparecer, senão eu farei você sumir de verdade.

- Oh, você é tão gentil quanto uma garota de TPM.

- Ahn? Não sei se entendi... – Colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, fazendo uma carinha de dúvida. -... Você quis dizer sensível? Eu li num livro que as garotas ficam muito sensíveis quando estão na TPM, e os seios delas...

- Sai! – Gritou um Naruto estupefato.

- Desculpe, mas não entendo muito sobre o assunto, você deve entendê-lo bem melhor, já que não tem pinto. – Sustentou a carinha infantil.

- Você e essa sua fixação por pintos! Claro que eu... – Calou-se imediatamente. O moreno tinha afastado-lhe os joelhos com as pernas, e agora passava a mão displicentemente sobre o seu membro, massageando-o suavemente.

- Oi, Sai, o que... Ah! – O garoto apertou o membro do loiro, livre dentro da calça do pijama, exercendo pressão com as pontas dos dedos, enquanto inclinava o corpo para frente, apoiando a mão livre na coxa do outro, alcançando-lhe a orelha esquerda.

- Parece que você tem mesmo um. – Sussurrou-lhe o moreno ao pé do ouvido, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo sensível. – Você é lindo, sabia? Tão sexy... Muito mais gostoso do que eu posso suportar. – Ronronou, dando-lhe lambidinhas na nuca, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

- Ahh... Espera... Sai...

- Eu já esperei muito tempo, Naru, eu te amo. Não me negue esta noite, eu só preciso de uma chance pra te mostrar o quanto te desejo. – Avançou sobre o pescoço de Naruto, chupando-lhe a pele, deixando sua língua descobrir os gostos daquela superfície perfumada, mordendo-lhe toda a área da clavícula enquanto sua mão continuava a massagear-lhe o pênis.

O coração do loiro começou a bater rápido, bombeando o sangue inflamado pelo corpo, aquecendo-o por inteiro. Por mais que sua razão lhe gritasse para empurrar o moreno, para fazê-lo parar, algo em suas entranhas fazia-o ceder. Em seu âmago, um Naruto passional e visceral implorava por prazer, ansiando um pouco da paixão de estar vivo, para entregar-se ao êxtase da segunda morte, da satisfação carnal. Uma face de si que desconhecia, e que parecia sempre ter estado lá, acorrentada, adormecida, esperando uma simples fagulha para acender-se por completo, tomando a forma de uma raposa flamejante, retalhando a carne com suas unhas afiadas, fazendo o seu peito apertar-se.

A dor daquela necessidade vívida e lancinante fazia-o perder o controle. Agarrou-se a nuca de Sai, puxando o corpo do garoto para cima do seu, estreitando o contato. E embora sentisse não serem aqueles os toques pelos quais seu ser gritava, não seria raposa de desdenhar as uvas, só por não poder alcançá-las. Estava cego de desejo. Queria a todo custo preencher aquele vácuo que tentava engoli-lo, calar o coração clamante, nem que tivesse que usar os sentimentos do amigo. Descobrir essa nova pessoa egoísta dentro de si doeu, porém não mais do que doía-lhe estar vazio.

Entregou-se por completo ao seu alterego recém descoberto, permitindo de bom grado as carícias que Sai lhe infligia, gemendo. Deitou-se no sofá com o moreno sobre si, abrindo as pernas para encaixá-las na cintura do outro, acompanhando os movimentos que este fazia com a pélvis. Sai agora arrancava a camisa do pijama de Naruto, atirando-a para longe, deixando o peito do loiro exposto á sua língua afoita. Chupou um dos mamilos róseos do loirinho, fazendo-o arquear as costas e jogar a cabeça para trás num gemido longo. Segurou o menor pelas coxas, roçando suas ereções compassadamente, enquanto afundava a língua na boca entreaberta, lambendo com ela cada parte da mucosa úmida. Naruto devolveu o beijo, aumentando sua intensidade, disputando espaço com a língua do maior, deixando ambos sem fôlego.

- Nossa, Naru, não sabia que era tão fogoso... – Respirava rápido, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Naruto entregou-se ao beijo, encontrando neste um escape para todas aquelas sensações novas e desconcertantes. Lutava contra o próprio desejo, embora estivesse perdendo a batalha. Aquilo o assustava, não era de seu feitio, nunca pensou no amigo daquele modo. Permaneceu atento a urgência que crescia em seu interior, acumulando-se em seu peito.

O loiro sabia que logo o estopim de toda aquela loucura deixar-se-ia ser descoberto. Inflava-se com um mistura de necessidade, vergonha, e aquele pedido mudo que sua alma continuava a gritar. Este obstruía a sua garganta, sufocando-o. Estava difícil segurar-se. Todos aqueles sentimentos juntavam-se, tentavam escapar-lhe pelos lábios.

Sai desfez-se da t-shirt, exibindo o torso pálido e bem formado. Capturou as mãos macias do loiro, traçando com elas as divisões dos próprios músculos, suspirando ao sentir o toque quentinho e estranhamente suave. Examinou o loiro embaixo de si. Naruto estava muito diferente. Já tivera a oportunidade de vê-lo despido outras vezes, mas nunca tinha reparado em como ele tornara-se bem desenhado, como a pele estava lisa e imaculada, como ele parecia frágil e sensual. Sentiu o desejo pelo corpo menor ser renovado. Tinha pressa. Queria tê-lo rápido, forte, duro, violento. Aquela inocência fazia-o querer machucá-lo, devorá-lo, fazê-lo gritar o seu nome.

Levou à boca novamente à pele sensível do pescoço do outro, procedendo agora com carícias mais violentas, possessivas. Uma mordida forte despertou o loiro de sua passividade, desencadeando uma corrente elétrica que fez toda aquela ânsia oculta, instalada em suas entranhas, ser arremessada por sua garganta, num grito, deixando-se desvelar despudoradamente.

- Sasuke! – Extravasou.

Sentiu-se aturdido perante a descoberta. Aquele sentimento profundo e dominador dentro de si era destinado a ele. Não. Era por culpa dele. Com certeza algum artifício sádico para trazer-lhe de volta. E tinha funcionado. Naruto não parava de pensar no moreno. De imaginar seus toques, o gosto ferruginoso e inebriante daquele sangue viciante, sobrenatural, o qual fora forçado a provar e do qual agora virara escravo.

Mesmo tendo um carinho gigantesco por Sai, a vergonha do que quase fizeram falara mais alto, pois isso, apesar de estranho, não era algo que devesse pertencer ao velho amigo, e sim, algo que deveria entregar, à contra gosto, àquele maldito vampiro aliciador de heterossexuais.

Empurrou gentilmente o moreno de cima de si, enquanto este, pasmo ante a revelação extásica do loiro, deixou-se mover livremente. Encarou os olhos azuis com pesar, esperando uma explicação qualquer, mesmo preferindo agarrar-se à ignorância.

- Naruto...

- Vou tomar outro banho. – Forçou um sorriso que saiu fraco e falso, como os que Sai costumava exibir.

- Ah... Claro. Pode pegar novas roupas em meu quarto.

- Obrigada Sai. – Depositou um selinho tímido e desajeitado sobre os lábios do outro. Agora que a poeira havia baixado tudo parecia muito constrangedor. – Nunca deixe de ser meu amigo, Sai, você é importante para mim.

Viu o corpo delicado deslizar pelo corredor e sumir de suas vistas. A declaração do amigo tinha-o magoado. Como ele poderia ser apenas seu amigo, se o amava? Depois do que tinham começado esperava tudo, menos aquilo. Mas não achava que conquistaria o coração do loiro hiperativo de modo fácil, e pelo menos, não havia sido escorraçado da vida do garoto. Não dava a mínima para o final, tinha dado um passo importante, e não pretendia parar por ali. Conquistaria o coração daquele loiro, custasse o que custasse, nem que tivesse que comprar uma briga com um tal de Sasuke.

Naruto refez a toalete rapidamente, não por que precisasse, mas apenas para validar a sua desculpa, e enfiou-se no quarto de Sai para escolher um jeans, o qual teve que dobrar três vezes na barra, e uma t-shirt preta. Voltou à sala, recolhendo a jaqueta, presente de Sasuke, e dizendo para o moreno com outro sorriso murcho.

- Por que você não toma um banho? Você precisa relaxar.

- H-hai... – Corou, levantando-se contrariado, rezando para encontrar o loiro sentado no sofá após o banho.

Mal esperou o moreno retirar-se da sala e escapou para a rua, praticamente fugindo. Precisava achar alguém, e isso o deixava possesso. Não sabia ao certo o que estava sentido. Amor? Seria precipitado demais pensar nisso.

**OoO**

Enrugou as sobrancelhas negras e bem desenhadas ao encarar a garota rosa e saltitante que surgiu à sua frente. _Criaturinha desprezível_. Estava claro que a imagem de seu rebelde amante havia surgido daquela cabecinha oca e infantil. Amaldiçoou-se por nunca ter se importado em aperfeiçoar suas capacidades mentais. Ter que olhar para a rival, se é que poderia chamar aquela coisinha sem graça de desafio, era no mínimo desagradável.

Observou, incrédulo, os olhos verdes arregalarem-se e praticamente devorá-lo. As imagens do loiro, que povoavam a mente da garota, foram substituídas por uma enxurrada de outras, confusas e atrapalhadas, relatando cenas românticas que englobavam desde beijos, a sexo, casamento e filhos. E o morto-vivo era o centro de todas elas.

Cuspiu um "_Hn", _vestindo uma expressão de desprezo, enquanto seus lábios eram adornados pelo costumeiro e indefectível sorrisinho puxado em um canto. _Mas que garota estúpida! _

Porém seu arzinho superior evanesceu rápido e silencioso, como se nunca houvesse rondado o corpo pálido, para ceder lugar a uma áurea assassina pulsante, acompanhada de uma carranca maníaca, doentia. E isso, tratando-se de um Uchiha, quer dizer, permaneceu em sua indiferença crônica, excetuando pelo corpo anormalmente rijo e os olhos, que faiscantes, cravaram no alvo, lançando farpas congelantes, enquanto o ar tornava-se escasso e pesado, quase podendo ser tocado_. Mas que droga! Eu vou matar essa vadia!_

A garota olhava o vampiro com desejo e curiosidade, inclinando o corpo para a frente, com as pernas flexionadas, fazendo os joelhos conversarem. Uma das mãos segurava a barra do vestidinho negro, enquanto a outra pressionava, com a ponta de um dos dedos, o canto direito da boca. Entre os gritinhos agudos, atirava todo o seu charme contra a figura imóvel. Procurava ansiosa um gesto, um sorriso, qualquer ínfimo detalhe que justificasse os galopes que o seu coração, apaixonado à primeira vista, como o das mocinhas fúteis e românticas dos filmes que tanto amava, reacionava desenfreado. Admirava o rapaz, pidonha, analisando cada reação que delatasse interesse mútuo.

Sasuke podia ler claramente aquela mente ampla e vazia, como um saguão de museu, mesmo não tendo este dom entre os mais poderosos. E o que o deixava cada vez mais perigoso, não era a quantidade absurda de asneiras e futilidades espalhadas naquele monte de lixo, e sim as imagens cristalinas, onde seu anjo era beijado com volúpia, lotes e mais lotes de segundas intenções e, ainda por cima, uma declaração descarada de concorrência, por parte de um branquelo azedo que, admitia, tinha lá o seu charme.

Estava a ponto de explodir. A raiva era tanta que, sem dúvida, se desfaria em pedacinhos tão pequenos e desfigurados que nem seu sangue negro conseguiria reuni-los. Era inadmissível que outro ser sequer tocasse em _seu_ amante. Afinal, Naruto era _seu_ e de mais ninguém! Tinha todos os direitos sobre a vida e a morte do loiro, e arrancaria o coração de qualquer criatura que ousasse desafiar a sua posse.

Seu ódio era tão fervoroso que, o simples fato de pensar em partir aquele pescoçinho fino e longo, com uma haste floral, fez sua mão mover-se, sem prévio consentimento ou percepção, em direção a garota, num movimento lento e calculado, traduzindo o seu desejo de executá-la calmamente, aproveitando cada grito, como se estes fossem capazes de apagar os beijos daqueles lábios finos da boca de seu loiro.

A garota, ao ver a mão fina deslizando airosa em sua direção, endireitou-se. Os olhos, brilhantes em expectativa, acompanhavam aquele desfile, fechando-se ao perceber a proximidade do toque.

_Só mais alguns centímetros e farei você arrepender-se de existir! _Sasuke sentiu um forte sopro de ar chocar-se contra o seu corpo, assanhando-lhes os cabelos. Seu braço foi agarrado, impedindo-o de mover-se. _Rápido. Sequer o senti aproximando-se. _Dedos firmes pressionaram a cintura do moreno, enquanto uma figura alta iniciava passos de uma valsa desajeitada, que fizeram a garota, antes aturdida, sorrir, divertindo-se.

- Porra, esqueceu-se das regras, eah?

Sasuke desfez-se do agarre do outro, possesso, e virou-lhe as costas. A rosada admirava, confusa e um pouco histérica, o novo belo rapaz que surgira do nada. Percebendo os olhares empolgados da garota, o recém-chegado encarou-a, sorrindo-lhe sacana.

- É uma bela garota, eah? Hey, Sasukeah... É a sua amante? – Foi ignorado pelo moreno.

- Não, não... Nós nem nos conhecemos... – A rosada não aguentava-se em si.

- Então foi amor à primeira vista, eah? – Sentiu o grau de periculosidade do outro vampiro triplicar, mas estava adorando irritá-lo. _Parece que o príncipe de gelo anda a perder o apelido, eah?_

- Ah! Você acha? – Gritou.

- Claro!

- Calem-se! – Rosnou o moreno, recebendo olhares confusos da humana e deleitosos do vampiro. – Ei garota, me diga, onde posso encontrar o Sai? – Odiou pronunciar o nome do branquelo, mas foi preciso. Despistaria o outro vampiro, que com certeza iria atrás do garoto, e daria mais tempo para que ele encontrasse Naruto.

- Sai? O vampiro mais velho cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho, desconfiado.

- Err.. Sou sim! Você é amigo dele?

- Não. – Disse, já se virando para ir embora.

Finalmente a garota idiota pensara no endereço. Se o outro fosse esperto, também teria visto as indicações na mente dela. Agora, só precisava criar imagens nas quais o tal Sai aparecia como seu amante e, propositalmente, deixar que estas fossem lidas pelo membro da Akatsuki. Mataria dois coelhos com um só tiro: Enganaria o espião e se livraria do seu concorrente no amor. Perfeito.

- Há! Não liga para ele não, ele é tímido.

- Hum... Tudo bem. – A garota corou ao ver o sorriso do intruso.

- Adeus! – Despediu-se barulhento, correndo, do modo mais humano que conseguia, atrás do vampiro enfezadinho.

Sasuke andava rápido à frente, tentando livrar-se do espião inconveniente ao seu encalço. _Droga! O miserável percebeu o meu truque? Não, impossível, fui convincente! Então, o que este maldito quer? _Enfiou-se em um dos becos e esperou o homem alto entrar, agarrando-o pelo braço e atirando-o, com violência, contra uma escada de incêndios. O corpo do vampiro foi perfurado pelas barras de ferro, retorcidas pelo choque, imprimindo sua forma na estrutura metálica.

- Caralho, Sasukeah, isso dói! Assim eu me apaixono.

O vampiro levantou-se do monte de metal amassado, ignorando o fato de estar alargando algumas feridas. Estalos altos vinham de seu corpo à medida que seus ossos deslocados rearrumavam-se. Olhou para a poça de sangue que formou-se no chão, após ter escorrido de suas feridas já completamente cicatrizadas e gritou, fingindo-se magoado.

- Droga, vê o que fez? Agora vou ter que caçar, perdi muito sangue! – Fez bico. – Onde está a sua delicadeza com os antigos companheiros, eah?

- Pare de me seguir, ou acabo com você.

- Ha há... Como se isso fosse possível!

- O que você quer de mim?

- Eu nada... A Akatsuki, algo a mais.

- Eu não vou voltar.

- Isso não é um convite! A matriarca soube do seu pequeno amante. – Falou, com um sorriso travesso brincando nos lábios. – Ela já mandou outros dois buscá-lo.

- Então, pretendem matá-lo? - Tentou disfarçar o temor que a idéia causava-lhe.

- Não. Isso é contra as regras, matar humanos inocentes, esqueceu? A matriarca resolveu perdoar o seu deslize, afinal, ela gostou da sua escolha. E nós não mataríamos o amante alheio! Como pensa mal de nós, Sasukeah! – Fez carinha de ofendido. – Queremos apenas que seja nosso aliado, nada mais.

- Por isso continuou me seguindo? Já descobriam a identidade do meu amante?

- Hum, não... Só a matriarca sabe! Eu seria o último a descobrir, caso ela resolvesse contar. Mas nós o encontraremos facilmente. – Sorriu malicioso.

- Não deixarei o Naruto viver como o animal de estimação da Akatsuki, como a vadia da sua amante o é! – Sasuke sentia-se confiante. Acabara de lembrar-se. Este vampiro era a cria da matriarca.

- Eah? Três coisas: Você não tem escolha, a Ino não é uma vadia – _Bem, talvez só um pouco._ – E, você acaba de entregar o nome do seu amante... Sabe, Sasuke, você piorou com os anos...

- Não seja idiota! Você é o pior para dizer-me isto! Não tem dom telepático algum! Mesmo que eu tenha revelado isto a você, só será útil se você conseguir falar! Se eu te matar agora, acaba.

- Há, como se isso pudesse acontecer...

- Talvez não, mas posso arrancar a sua língua!

- A esta altura o garoto já está em nossa mansão, meu dever era só avisá-lo e levá-lo até lá.

Sasuke analisou as feições do outro vampiro com cuidado, tentando encontrar algum traço de mentira ou dissimulação. Embora estivesse encarando um vampiro feito pela própria matriarca, este não herdara as incríveis habilidades telepáticas que o sangue desta detinha, desenvolvendo assim apenas os dons físicos, como força, velocidade e regeneração rápida, acrescidos de uma poderosa barreira psíquica que impossibilitava qualquer um de invadir-lhe um milímetro sequer da mente. Estava explicado o motivo para o outro não ter caído em seu truque. Realmente, um oponente perfeito para o Uchiha.

O vampiro alto, de constituição forte, usava um sobretudo negro aberto, exibindo o peito desnudo e definido, calças de couro e coturnos gastos, frouxamente amarrados, num estilo desleixado e declaradamente gótico, que fez Sasuke enrugar as sobrancelhas e dar um risinho de desdém. Os cabelos, esbranquiçados de tão loiros, levemente acinzentados, sempre meticulosamente penteados para trás, estavam espalhados sobre o rosto bonito, chegando-lhe à altura do queixo.

- É melhor não tentar nada, Hidan, ou sua eternidade acaba aqui.

- Há, há, como se isso fosse acontecer.

**OoO**

Dois pares de olhos atentos observavam um pequeno apartamento de fachada amarela. Do outro lado da rua, os donos daqueles olhares aguardavam, encostados num muro de paredes ásperas, semi-escondidos atrás de seus casacos negros e pesados, que cobriam parte das peles pálidas. Quem os visse ali, próximos e encolhidos, imaginaria que estes se abrigavam do frio, fato este absurdo, pois vampiros não sentem frio.

- Você tem certeza que é mesmo aqui que o moleque mora, un?

- Tenho.

- Quanto tempo ainda teremos que esperar, un?

- O tempo que for necessário. Você sabe como eu odeio esperar, mas são nossas ordens.

- Ordens, un... – Entortou o canto da boca, contrariado. – Eu não recebo ordens! – Bufou.

- Não me faça perder o pouco de paciência que ainda me resta!

- Fala sério! – Exclamou, ignorando a advertência do outro. – A matriarca consegue ler a mente de qualquer coisa que tenha um cérebro no mundo, talvez até mesmo fora dele, mas fica lá, como um brinquedo quebrado, enfiada naquela masmorra que todos chamam de mansão! – Passou a mão nos cabelos para afastar a franja dos olhos. – Aquela vadia! Ela sabe muito bem quem é e onde está este tal amante, se é que ele existe, o que eu duvido, e mesmo assim nos manda procurá-lo, às cegas! Isso lhe parece justo, un?

- Sou capaz de encontrá-lo sozinho. Achar aquele advogado do Uchiha foi muito fácil. Ele não se negou a revelar-nos tudo o que sabia. Mesmo sem ver a aparência do garoto, ele nos disse o seu nome e mostrou-nos em detalhes o pingente que ele estará usando. Não é qualquer um que usa um diamante azul.

- Você acha que só com isso o encontraremos, un?

- Eu procurei os rostos de todos os jovens entre 20 e 23 anos que foram vistos nos arredores da cobertura onde o Uchiha Sasuke se esconde. Um deles é o tal de Naruto. Seguiremos um por um, até acharmos um que esteja usando o pingente.

- Naa, você é realmente inútil! Só consegue extrair imagens das mentes alheias. Isso não nos dá pistas consistentes!

- Você deveria calar a sua boca grande.

- Escuta, Danna, desses possíveis amantes, algum é bonito?

- Sim.

- Há, mais um que usarei para a minha arte!

- Essas não são as ordens... E humanos não são arte... Nós sim. Somos perfeitos e eternos.

- Fala sério! A arte é efêmera. É o findar de uma existência cheia de sonhos e objetivos por nenhum motivo importante, só por minha vontade, a vontade do artista. É uma centelha bela e viva que boom...! Apaga-se...

- A arte é o eterno... É preservar a beleza do último instante eternamente.

- Você nunca viu, un? A beleza de um rosto abandonando a vida, a existência escapando, o tudo virando nada em um segundo, numa explosão de sentimentos e despedidas. É lindo!

- Admirável é permanecer imutável, soberano, alheio ao principio e ao fim, aos ciclos de criação e destruição, lapidando as arestas de uma existência quase divina, como as estátuas de mármore em forma de anjos que adornam as igrejas, assistindo em sua beleza perpétua o arrastar da humanidade lastimosa. A minha arte engloba a sua.

- Há, isso foi poético, Danna. Pena que não faz sentido algum. Já está me irritando! Vamos nos separar, un? Eu vou encontrar o garoto. Você pode ficar aí em sua imutabilidade.

- Só não me faça esperar por você.

- Há, vou voltar tão rápido que você nem vai se dar conta.

E desapareceu rápido mesmo, tão rápido que o vampiro impaciente mal se deu conta do caminho tomado pelo outro. Mas não ousou preocupar-se com as trapalhadas nas quais o outro poderia meter-se, tinha algo muito mais perigoso em mãos do que servir de babá. Afastou-se lentamente do prédio o qual observava, tentando apagar mentalmente as informações recolhidas até o momento e dirigiu-se a um sítio isolado, aguardando ser abordado.

- Pensei que não apareceria nunca. – Falou, encarando o homem de longos cabelos negros.

- Impressionante você ter me notado.

- O que faz aqui? Apenas matando as saudades?

- Desculpe decepcioná-lo, mas não costumo revelar meus objetivos.

- E nem precisa. Creio que soube do amante de Sasuke.

- Ah... Isso também. Sabe, me preocupo com o meu otouto.

- O Sasuke é um membro da Akatsuki. Ele é egoísta e ambicioso, mas duvido que se junte à BlackSun.

- Bem, a BlackSun não tem interesse no Sasuke... Digamos que eu costumo misturar trabalho com assuntos pessoais...

- Que pena para você.

- Mas confesso que me deixa preocupado deixar o Sasuke nas mãos da Akatsuki, será mais difícil eliminá-los contando com a força dele.

- Você nos subestima... Ou talvez superestime a BlackSun.

- Os três caídos estão para acordar, avise a sua matriarca. Convivemos lado a lado até hoje, mas a guerra se aproxima.

- Esse tipo de fanatismo épico não é do seu feitio... O que tem em mente, Itachi?

- Hi-Mi-Tsu. – Sussurrou, sorrindo ao obter o efeito que desejava, conseguira assustar o outro. Mas era compreensível, afinal, o despertar dos progenitores da sua raça maldita traria grandes mudanças.

_Continua..._


	6. Black

Yo! Este capítulo ficou devendo, eu sei... Não vai ter SasuNaru, infelizmente não coube, e olha que eu deletei um monte de parágrafos... Estou excedendo o limite de todos os chaps! Kkkkkkkkkkk...

Podem me matar no fim, Enjoy... (Isso continua sem ser betado! Snifff...)... Não sei fazer isso não ficar torto, gomen... Lá no Nyah tá certinho...

**

* * *

**

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**OoO**

**Capítulo 6: Escuro**

"_O mundo está vindo abaixo  
Cada pedra foi virada  
Nós não sentimos medo de todo, não de todo_

Não sabemos o que vem  
Nosso começo está pronto  
E agora nós temos que correr, vamos lá

O último olhar para trás é negro  
A noite torna o adiante negro  
Quando não há volta nós estamos felizes

_Tão felizes, não voltando atrás__"¹_

Para onde você foi?  
Você nos fez sentir tão fortes  
Você nos perdeu e agora nós somos sozinhos

Este escuro humilha a luz  
O amanhã não se distingue  
E nós nascemos para ir adiante e diante

Vamos correr e não olhar para trás

**OoO**

Um loiro irritadíssimo deslizava a passos largos por uma alameda ladeada de mesinhas e cadeiras brancas, onde, sossegados, amontoavam-se montes de casais enamorados e grupos de amigos que bebiam animados, soltando, aos gritos, toda a lista de impropérios que aprendera em seus 21, quase 22 anos de idade. Todos estes dirigidos a um rapaz arrogante e prepotente, dotado de uma beleza assombrosa, admitia, porém, ainda assim, a pior das criaturas vivas e, por que não completar, das não-vivas também.

- Maldito vampiro! Que tipo de sortilégio ridículo aquele bastardo lançou em mim? "Ai, eu não sou uma bruxa, dobe." – Remedou. – Uma droga que não é! Tenho tantas dúvidas e sentimentos estranhos que mal consigo respirar! E quando eu encontrá-lo? Não sei se o mato ou se o agarro! Bem, por via das dúvidas, levarei uma estaca enorme! – Falou alto, esticando bem a última palavra, como se, dando ênfase ao tamanho do objeto, aumentasse seu poder assassino, e completou com as mãos, gesticulando, medindo no ar a sua idéia de avantajado.

- Nossa! Agora fiquei com inveja do Sasuke. É mesmo deste tamanho? Digo, a sua estaca? Perguntou, fingindo-se inocente, uma vozinha aguda.

O loiro virou o rosto, constrangido, para encarar a garota debruçada sobre si, que olhava fixamente a abertura que suas mãos ainda espaçavam. Uma das mãos finas, de unhas compridas, estava pousada sobre o seu ombro, enquanto a outra apertava os lábios pintados com um gloss cor-de-rosa translúcido.

A garota deu um risinho abafado e contornou o corpo de Naruto, ficando de frente para ele. Seus olhos muito abertos percorreram cada centímetro do corpo do loiro, impelindo-o a afastar-se, sorrindo corado, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça com a mão direita, o que fez seus fios loiros assanharem-se, caindo-lhe sobre os olhos. Uma cena deslumbrante, que acabou por tirar parte do fôlego da moça, arrancando-lhe uma interjeição.

- Uau! Você é tão lindo! Tenho vontade de devorá-lo. Aah! Kawaii... – Descontrolou-se. – Você combina tanto com o Sasuke! São como opostos! E pensar que o Sasuke escolheria um garoto como amante! E um tão lindo! Ow, ele me mata!

- Você conhece o Sasuke-teme? – Ouvir o nome Sasuke vindo dos lábios daquela garota nem um pouco feia fez o peito do loiro encher-se de um sentimento pesado e escuro, sufocante. Ciúmes? Preferiu acreditar que não.

A moça simplesmente o ignorou, lançando-se para agarrar o corpo do rapaz, dando-lhe vários beijinhos na face e balbuciando palavras, numa confusão de gritinhos e risadas onde só escapavam umas poucas, das quais "fofo", "lindo" e "uke" foram as mais citadas. Passeou os dedinhos alvos pelos cabelos macios de Naruto, arrumando-os ao seu bel prazer. Depois se afastou para olhá-lo, torcendo o nariz para as roupas que ele usava.

- Uhum... Lindo! Mas muito mal cuidado. Você precisa de um banho de loja! Você vai fazer parte da Akatsuki agora. Como os verdadeiros membros não podem aparecer publicamente, os amantes costumam cuidar da parte das "relações públicas". Você não vai querer que pensem que o companheiro do Uchiha Sasuke é um maltrapilho qualquer, não é?

- Eu não sou o companheiro do Sasuke-teme, e não gosto que me tratem como um bichinho de estimação, ou um item de exposição! – Falou com uma voz manhosa, nitidamente chateado.

- Ah, não fala assim não, gatinho, parte o meu coração. Só estamos preocupados com você. Sabe, a matriarca te aceitou como parte da organização, você agora deve adaptar-se. Não é algo que possa ser mudado, entenda, mas não será ruim.

- Eu não entendo... – Confessou, fazendo biquinho.

- Olha, eu vou te explicar tudinho no caminho, mas temos que ir andando, antes que o Saso ou o Deidei te achem, aí sim, você estará encrencado. A limusine está estacionada na esquina, anda. – Agarrou a mão de Naruto, impelindo-o a andar mais depressa.

Naruto aproveitou para avaliar a moça cuidadosamente. Ela tinha os cabelos muito longos e loiros, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, que deixava escapar uma mecha larga da franja, cobrindo, vez ou outra, o olho esquerdo. Os seios fartos estavam pouco escondidos sob a blusa roxa decotada. Usava uma minissaia preta de cós alto, que marcava-lhe bem a cintura fina e exibia muito das pernas compridas, com pés ostentando saltos agulha delicados. Muito bonita. E mais velha. Sentiu-se inseguro ao pensar que ela conhecia o Uchiha melhor que ele próprio.

Percorreram todo o caminho que levava até a limusine em poucos minutos. O enorme carro preto e lustroso aguardava, com a porta traseira aberta, sendo segurada por um chofer moreno vestido tradicionalmente, com cap e luvas brancas.

- Yamanaka-Sama. – Falou suavemente, em uma pequena reverência. – Para a mansão?

- Sim, arigatou. Vem, Naru. – Puxou o garoto para o banco macio de couro, abraçando-o pela cintura. – Agora, Naru-Chan, pode me perguntar o que quiser, mas já vou avisando, eu exijo recompensas.

- Como você sabe quem eu sou? – Perguntou, um pouco encabulado com a proximidade da moça.

- Ah, gatinho, você é famoso sabia? O primeiro amante do príncipe de gelo. O senhor insensível. – Engrossou a voz, chacoteando. – É, os brutos também amam!

- Amante, amante... Já disse que não sou amante daquele teme! – Bufou.

- Ahn... Tecnicamente, é sim. Mesmo que não seja o tipo convencional de amante, não é deste que estamos falando aqui. A verdade é que Sasuke lhe deu o sangue dele, e você o aceitou. Agora o seu corpo vai pedir por mais. É como uma droga, sabe? Você não pode fugir disso. Você é dele até que ele se canse de você. E isso é tão sexy!

- Mas eu não aceitei, 'ttebayo!

- Isso não importa. Mas não se preocupe, o Sasuke não vai se cansar de você.

- E quem é você para saber disso? Uma vidente?

- Passou longe. –Fez uma careta, divertida. – Mas o Sasuke está apaixonado, a matriarca me contou. Geralmente os vampiros escolhem amantes pelos quais se sentiram atraídos, mas no seu caso, ele realmente o ama. Duvido que te abandone.

- Eu não quero nada disso tudo, 'tteba.

- Hey, anime-se gatinho! Ainda não nos apresentamos. Sou a amante do segundo vampiro mais gostoso da Akatsuki, Yamanaka Ino, prazer em conhecê-lo. – Estendeu-lhe a mão, inclinando o tronco para dar uma boa visão de seus seios alvos.

- Uzumaki Naruto. – Segurou a mão que lhe foi estendida, recebendo um puxão firme. Lábios pegajosos colaram-se aos seus, num selo provocante, deixando manchas de gloss. A boca da loira subiu, parando próxima ao seu ouvido.

- Hum, e se você quer saber quem é a delícia número um, eu digo. – Sorriu maliciosamente. – É o Sasuke-Kun, sortudo! Ai, que inveja, ele é todinho seu!

Naruto arregalou os olhos muito azuis, corando até as orelhas. Seu rosto ficou tão quente que imaginou-se febril, e suas maçãs puseram-se rígidas. Odiava pensar no moreno de maneira sensual, mas sabia estar irremediavelmente atraído por ele. Agora só restava-lhe entregar-se a este relacionamento misterioso e sufocante, porém, incrivelmente tentador. E, embora estivesse assustado, enfrentaria tudo corajosamente, como sempre o fez. Faria o máximo para descobrir até que ponto estava perdido, e se tudo não passava de mais um dos artifícios sobrenaturais do vampiro, ou tratava-se mesmo de sentimentos.

- Ele nem é tudo isso... – Fez beicinho. Irritava-o a fascinação que a loira tinha pelo moreno.

- Ah, ele é sim. Mas você consegue igualar-se a ele. – Piscou. – Só não é tão sexy e legal quanto ele. Ou tão sacana e dengoso quanto o Hidan... Sabe, essas coisas contam. – Um brilho escuro passou faiscando pelos olhos da garota, acompanhando um sorrisinho malicioso. – E então, você e o Sasuke, já fizeram?

- Nani?

- Entendi... Tenho muito que te ensinar... Mas, por onde começo? – Encostou um dos dedos no lábio inferior.

- Porque não começa me dizendo como me encontrou e porque estão atrás de mim?

- Ok. Nós não estamos atrás de você gatinho, na verdade, a matriarca tem interesse no Sasuke. Ele foge da Akatsuki. Nunca conseguimos tê-lo entre nós, cooperando com nossos objetivos. Quando a matriarca soube que ele escolheu um amante, sem a permissão do conselho, viu aí uma brecha para alcançá-lo. E bem, você só é um amante hoje porque teve a aprovação dela. O intervalo que existiu entre o Sasuke escolhê-lo e transformá-lo, seria o suficiente para a Akatsuki tê-lo matado. Você já foi aceito como membro, só estamos te levando para casa. Esperamos, através de você, conseguir a cooperação do Sasuke.

- E porque o teme é tão importante para vocês?

- Bem, isso eu não sei. O Hidan não costuma comentar nada a respeito das verdadeiras intenções da Akatsuki. O que posso dizer é que o Sasuke é poderoso, e seria um grande ganho para a organização. Ele é um dos antigos. Os antigos vivem em grupos, regidos por um vampiro escolhido como líder. Estes grupos ditam as regras que garantem a convivência pacifica e proveitosa entre humanos e vampiros, e asseguram que a existência destes seja mantida em segredo. Devo dizer-lhe que só existem, atualmente, dois grupos: A Akatsuki e a BlackSun.

- Mas ele não pode simplesmente ignorar os dois grupos?

- Não. Este foi um acordo feito desde a antiguidade, pelos vampiros poderosos. Eles não precisam viver juntos, mas devem respeito e obediência às suas respectivas organizações. É o seu modo de organizar-se, de construir uma estrutura social própria. No passado, todos os vampiros desgarrados foram destruídos pelos antigos. E hoje, vampiros novos só devem ser criados com a permissão do líder, e sob a tutela da organização. Eles devem ser preparados para isso, passando primeiro pelo estágio de amantes. Mas nem todo amante é apto a tornar-se um vampiro.

- Então, nós vamos ser vampiros?

- Talvez.

- Porque você disse que a força do teme seria um ganho para a Akatsuki?

- Bem, sendo bem dualista, eu diria que a Akatsuki é a mocinha e a BlackSun a vilã. Claro que, tratando-se de vampiros, classificar como bom ou mau é inútil ou ingênuo, mas, basicamente, os interesses da Akatsuki resumem-se em viver por trás da humanidade, sustentando-a, coordenando-a. Já a BlackSun resiste em manter-se escondida, ela quer dominar a humanidade, controlando-a de uma forma direta e agressiva. Fica claro que ambas querem usar sua superioridade para tornarem-se onipotentes, mas os meios diferem significativamente. A BlackSun é uma rival para a Akatsuki, desrespeita as regras básicas, cria corjas de vampiros fracos, só para que eles causem destruição. Nós limpamos a sujeira deles.

- Então, existe um tipo de guerra?

- Não, os antigos são cultos e velados demais para estragar uma convivência pacifica entre todos da espécie. Trata-se mais de um jogo sádico para provar a superioridade de um em detrimento do outro. Uma disputa.

Naruto parou para refletir sobre tudo que ouviu da boca da garota fútil, que de repente, transformara-se numa pessoa inteligente e delicada. Em que tipo de armadilha estaria ele metendo-se agora? E desta vez estava embarcando sozinho. Não sabia se poderia mesmo confiar no Uchiha, ou na Yamanaka, ou em qualquer membro da Akatsuki. E provavelmente não poderia contar com o Sai para livrar-lhe de suas confusões.

- O que eu devo fazer? O que é esperado de mim? Ainda estou confuso.

- Nada. Você vai morar na mansão, será instruído em artes, etiqueta, filosofia, línguas e qualquer outra coisa que precise aprender. Depois vai trabalhar para a organização. Sabe que a Akatsuki é uma grande empresa, não? Provavelmente, por sua boa aparência, será declarado como acionista majoritário, e lidará com a imprensa e outras empresas. Os membros reais não costumam aparecer em público, seria estranho o fato deles nunca envelhecerem, não acha? E já faz um bom tempo que procuramos alguém que possa ser a imagem da Akatsuki no mundo humano. Mas não precisará fazer muita coisa, temos muitos advogados e administradores de confiança, poderá apenas aproveitar o luxo e o glamour, como eu.

Começou a ficar incomodado. Sentia-se invadido, manipulado, coagido. Parecia que havia deixado de ser livre. Que havia vendido sua alma ao diabo para conseguir coisas que nunca ambicionou, fazendo-o abrir mão de tudo que o fazia ser Uzumaki Naruto. O frio em seu estômago crescia cada vez mais, engolindo sua vontade, sua capacidade de raciocínio. Estava com frio, suava frio. Desejava chegar logo ao seu destino, jogar-se nos braços do maldito Sasuke, sentir-se seguro e preenchido. Quase podia sentir os olhos negros e misteriosos queimando-lhe a pele. Viu Ino olhá-lo preocupada e depois fechar os olhos, como se estivesse fazendo uma prece silenciosa. Sentiu o ar dentro da limusine vibrar, ficando levemente mais pesado. A garota abriu os olhos azul-escuros e sorriu docemente.

- Fique calmo, Naru. Já estamos chegando. Perguntei à matriarca sobre você, ela me disse que está sofrendo de uma forte abstinência, pois não tomou apenas um gole do sangue negro, mas teve boa parte de seu sangue trocado. Por isso mudou tanto, tão rápido. Sabe, geralmente são apenas pequenos goles. Você quase virou um vampiro.

- Perguntou a matriarca? – Inquiriu desconfiado.

- Sim, mentalmente. O dom dela é incrível. Ela pode escutar todos ao mesmo tempo. Todo o mundo. É como uma grande rede de dados. Tudo está ao alcance das mãos dela. Ela acessa as informações filtrando-as. Cada mente, cada pensamento, lembrança. Ela pode ser todos. É incrível. Mas ela não pode comunicar-se com você, ler sua mente. Você tem esse dom raro. Ela só poderá fazer isso se você estiver muito perto dela.

- Aquela vibração, foi ela?

- Ah, você percebeu? Você é bom nisso. Eu demorei uns dois anos para perceber isso.

- Como você conseguiu me encontrar, Ino?

- Simples. A matriarca mandou todos a sua procura, mas o alvo real era o Sasuke, por isso ela omitiu dos outros sua aparência e nome, ela queria despistá-los, sabia da sua capacidade de bloquear os impulsos telepáticos, o que os deixaria ocupados por um bom tempo. Ela mandou o Hidan, que é cria dela, um vampiro em quem ele confia, atrás do Sasuke. O Hidan é o único vampiro que não pode ler mentes, ou ter a mente lida, por isso seria seguro contar-lhe a localização de Sasuke. Mas, como um vampiro não pode comunicar-se com seu filhote, no caso, o Hidan, eu fui escolhida para encontrar você, pois ela poderia me guiar facilmente.

- Então, ela te guiou até mim?

- Não, nem ela consegue ler direito sua mente. Talvez porque você não tenha uma. – Riu, fazendo Naruto amuar-se. – Brincadeirinha! – Consertou. – Na verdade, ela me disse o seu nome. Eu entrei em contato com alguns conhecidos e acabei te encontrando. Sabe, seu nome não é comum.

- E como sabia onde eu estaria?

- Eu não sabia. Estava dando uma voltinha antes de ir a sua casa, e encontrei um garoto com as mesmas descrições que recebi, gritando coisas sobre matar um vampiro... Bem, só poderia ser você. – Sorriu

- Mas, porque o Sasuke só poderia ser encontrado pelo Hidan?

-Boa pergunta! – Sorriu. – Porque a BlackSun poderia estar atrás dele também. Qualquer um dos outros membros teria a mente lida e deduraria a localização do Sasuke. E vampiros são orgulhosos demais para desconfiar de uma garota humana. Eu estava livre de suspeitas. Sabe, o Sasuke passou quase dez anos escondido, bloqueando o acesso à sua mente. Só a matriarca sabia onde ele estava. Mas, três dias atrás, ele descuidou-se e deixou-se ser detectado. Então nos mudamos para cá imediatamente. E sabe? Foi culpa sua. A primeira vez que ele descuidou-se foi quando certo loiro esbarrou nele.

Naruto surpreendeu-se com a revelação. Quer dizer que o culpado de tudo aquilo era ele mesmo? Ele tinha culpa, não tinha? Tinha. Se não estivesse tão distraído por causa de uma discussão com uma garota que só importava-se consigo mesma, se não tivesse bebido além da conta, se não tivesse se deixado hipnotizar pelos negros olhos de um estranho, se não tivesse sido tomado pela enorme curiosidade de conhecê-lo, se tivesse resistido aos toques do outro, gritado, implorado. Mas não o fez. Será que isto era o destino? Será que ele queria isto desde o princípio? Ser arrebatado por um misterioso sedutor, ter a vida mudada, sendo invadida por emoções tão diferentes e intensas? Iria tão longe assim apenas para livrar-se do tédio? Não sabia.

- É o destino, Naruto. – Respondeu Ino, como se houvesse decifrado seus pensamentos. – É algo do qual não pode livrar-se. É mais forte que a compreensão dos acontecimentos. Sasuke esperou 300 anos para encontrá-lo, você se acha no direito de negar esta espera? Se você ainda não o ama, vai amá-lo, nem que seja por simples necessidade.

Ino segurou a mão do loiro com força, apertando-a. A calma momentânea que tingiu sua alma foi acalentadora. Acreditar que aquilo era inevitável trazia forças para enfrentar a situação. Acreditar que era seu destino amar aquele homem diminuía sua vergonha, aumentava sua aceitação. Porém, a placidez que acabara de construir ruiu, quando sentiu o grande carro estancar. A voz ao seu lado soou baixa, quase sombria.

- Bem vindo à Akatsuki. Bem vindo ao lar.

**OoO**

Sasuke seguiu Hidan até um pátio amplo, cercado por muros altos, pintados com faixas listradas, amarelas e pretas. Observou o vampiro alto adiantar-se e passar um cartão magnético no equipamento próximo a guarita, que apitou alto, acendendo um farol verde e levantando lentamente a cancela que os separava do interior do local. Olhou desconfiado para o outro, que apenas sorriu, provocando.

- Estacionamento, Sasuke. Sasuke, estacionamento. – Fez as apresentações, rindo alto. – Ah, e aquilo lá é um carro... Meu carro. – Completou, apontando para um Dodge Viper conversível vermelho, com bancos de couro negro.

- Idiota. – Sussurrou inabalado. – Vamos demorar muito se formos de carro.

- E quem aqui está com pressa, eah? – Gritou, a voz ressoando pelas paredes nuas. – Eu sou um cara moderno, gosto do conforto e sou adepto das invenções humanas. Não sou como o resto dos toscos, eah? E assim chamamos menos atenção do que se saíssemos correndo por cima dos prédios, como o Batman e o Robin.

Sasuke olhou para o outro incrédulo. Como assim, chamariam menos atenção? Com um carro de 105 mil dólares? Seria menos chamativo sair voando com uma capa vermelha e uma cueca por cima das calças. A palavra "tosco" ainda rolava pelos seus ouvidos enquanto ele tentava, a todo custo, digeri-la. Não era muito dado ás modernidades, admitia, mas usava-as qualificadamente, quando necessário. Tinha muitos carros, mas para que usá-los, se podia ser mais veloz que eles, e alcançar lugares onde estes mal cabiam?

- Cretino! – Sibilou.

- Há, como se você também não fosse um grande filho-da-puta, eah, Sasukeah?

- Hn... – Esboçou um sorriso com o canto da boca, tão pequeno que mal pôde ser percebido. De todos os vampiros que apodreciam o mundo, Hidan era, para si, o menos detestável.

- Você sempre faz essa maldita cara de bunda! Não tem músculos na cara não, eah, Sasukeah? Gritou, irritando-se com a neutralidade do moreno.

- Eu dirijo. – Impôs.

- Há, nem fudendo!

- Quer resolver isso do modo difícil. – Falou calmamente, mostrando os olhos rubros, faiscantes.

- Caralho, Sasukeah! – Gritou. – Você precisa relaxar. – Jogou as chaves para o outro, fazendo uma careta. – Olha, vou te dar uma boa notícia... – Olhou sério para o Uchiha, que parecia não estar dando a mínima. – Eu mandei a Ino atrás do seu garoto. – Riu alto. – Ela ganhou de um bando de vampiros fodões! – Gargalhava descontroladamente. – E pensar que ela conhecia a garçonete de um bordel, e que você conheceu o garoto lá. – Estava roxo, quase engasgando. - Num puteiro! Caralho... O coitado estava tão bêbado que falou até o tamanho da cueca que usava! E o pior... – Não conseguiu terminar. A mão de um Uchiha irado, o qual pairava no ar após um salto, espalmou o lado direito de seu rosto com força, erguendo-o do chão e obrigando o corpo grande a seguir a trajetória imposta pelos braços fortes, fazendo-o cair dentro do carro. Sasuke enfiou o rosto do maior no banco traseiro, indo depois pousar suavemente sobre suas costas, enquanto continuava esfregando com gosto a cabeça de Hidan no couro macio, sufocando-o.

- Cale-se! Ou prefere que eu o cale de uma vez? – Tinha um ar levemente divertido, como se adorasse maltratar o "amigo".

- Há, como se isso fosse possível. – Gritou, abafando as palavras contra o acolchoado, intercaladas com algumas risadas.

Sasuke cuspiu um "Hn", deixando o outro estirado no banco traseiro e passou para o banco do motorista. Menos _mal, Naruto foi encontrado pela Ino, então?_ Procurou mentalmente contatar a garota loira e achou-a beijando e bolinando um pobre loiro muito vermelho. Suspirou. _Mas que droga! Quantos pretendentes terei de matar? O que há de errado com esse dobe?_ Talvez fosse melhor um dos outros vampiros tê-lo achado. O garoto estaria mais seguro.

- Droga! – Praguejou. Ao ver uma quase expressão no rosto do Uchiha, Hidan se interessou.

- Ha, que foi, Sasukeah, tá bravinho? – Provocou.

- É melhor que aquela garota me devolva o Naruto inteiro. – Desabafou.

- Ow, isso eu acho difícil!

**OoO**

A limusine parou diante de um portão de ferro enorme, todo moldado em arcos e espirais, de modo a formar uma imponente e assustadora obra de arte. Ino desceu do carro, levando Naruto consigo, e acenou para um dos guardas, que imediatamente tratou de abrir passagem para os amantes entrarem no impecável jardim.

A extensão daquele jardim era impressionante. Uma enorme área gramada, contornada por uma calçada de pedras cinzentas que abrangia, num semicírculo, boa parte dele, perdendo-se de vista mais adiante. A estrada principal era ladeada por macieiras carregadas de frutos vermelhos, que se repetiam por boa parte do caminho. Esculturas, fontes, coretos e algumas mesas e cadeiras formavam áreas destacadas do grande jardim, envoltos por arbustos floridos, criando pequenos sítios de deleite. O cheiro fresco da noite vinha misturado ao doce de frutas maduras e flores noturnas.

- Esse é o nosso jardim. – Mostrou, saudosa. – Mais à direita, logo no fim daquelas cercas vivas, há uma área de preservação, um bosque, para ser mais exata. É lindo no outono. Á esquerda fica o jardim de primavera, temos flores raras e belíssimas, e algumas estufas, onde o Sasori cultiva suas orquídeas e a matriarca, suas amadas rosas azuis. Há também uma piscina, um lago onde criamos carpas e um aviário. Nos fundos da mansão fica o jardim de inverno, e um menor, em estilo japonês, assim como uma fonte termal artificial. Mais à frente deita um riacho que corta a propriedade, e uma pequena ponte, que leva até o jardim da frente da mansão. É um pouco longe, mas vamos andando, será agradável.

- Uau... – Naruto ficou chocado com a grandiosidade de tudo aquilo. Com certeza eles não usavam nem metade de todo aquele espaço.

Atravessaram o caminho principal, passando pelas macieiras, e acabaram dando em uma ampla cerca viva, formada de roseiras espinhentas. Por trás delas corria um riacho tranquilo e estreito, de águas claras e rasas, com o fundo coberto de pedras grandes, lisas e coloridas. Havia, cortando-o, uma pontezinha branca romântica, em forma de arco, que levava a uma área perfumada, lotada de árvores de flores vermelhas, que, de tão cheias delas, dava a impressão de ter as folhas também desta cor. Inúmeras flores cobriam o chão, criando um tapete macio e sanguíneo.

As árvores eram perfeitamente espaçadas, e, entre elas, salpicavam-se bancos, mesinhas e espreguiçadeiras, todos de madeira branca. Alguns postes de luz, em estilo antigo, iluminavam fracamente o local, deixando-o à meia-luz, aumentando sua beleza e elevando-o ao patamar onírico. As copas das árvores tocavam-se, protegendo o jardim vermelho dos olhares externos.

Mais à frente, ainda afastado, divisava-se o saguão de entrada da imensa mansão, parcialmente iluminado, com seu piso de granito escuro, que lhe conferia um ar de mistério e sedução.

Ino correu pela pequena ponte, sorrindo, e pôs-se a chutar a camada de flores mortas espalhadas pelo chão. O delicioso cheiro das flores avivou-se no ar. Ela correu para um dos bancos, encoberto pelos galhos das duas árvores que o ladeavam e recostou-se, esperando que o loiro a seguisse.

Naruto sentou-se ao lado da garota, permitindo-se escorregar pelo banco, e deixou a mente anuviar-se, cansada de todas as emoções vividas em apenas três dias. Ouviu ao fundo o som da água corrente, enquanto passeava os olhos pelo céu estrelado, iluminado pela lua cheia, que distinguia entre a copa entrecortada. Ouviu a voz de Ino em um eco longínquo, como saída de um sonho.

- Naruto... – Ino aconchegou a cabeça loira em seu colo, acariciando os cabelos arrepiados, que tinham uma textura que ela adorava. – Não dorme, não. Eu quero te contar algo.

- Conta. – Falou, achegando-se mais ao corpo quente, com uma vozinha fraca, sonolenta.

O vento batia nas folhas das árvores, fazendo um farfalhar hipnotizante, e desprendendo mais flores vermelhas, que caiam sobre os dois loiros, tingindo ainda mais a paisagem tranquila.

- Quando eu conheci o Hidan, eu tinha 15 anos. E quando ele fez de mim a sua amante, eu não era apaixonada por ele. Eu amo-o agora. – Parou, inalando a brisa fresca, e certificando-se da consciência de Naruto. – Mas o amor vem da necessidade de tê-lo perto, de beber do sangue dele. Por isso eu fico com outros garotos. E ele, eventualmente, conhece outras garotas, ou vampiras. Mas claro, nada importante. – Suspirou, notando o súbito interesse do loiro semi-acordado.

- Você não se incomoda?

- Um pouco. – Ficou pensativa, olhando as flores serem levadas pelo vento, que soprava constante, auxiliado pelos túneis de ar que as árvores formavam. – Provavelmente, quando eu me tornar uma vampira, não vou mais amá-lo. Meu corpo não ansiará mais pelo dele. Eu tenho medo que isso aconteça. Que deixemos de nos amar.

- E está me dizendo isso por que... Acha que será igual comigo?

- Não sei. Por isso o Sasuke não queria tê-lo tornado seu amante de maneira tão brusca, sem tê-lo conquistado. Espero que com você seja diferente. Não quero que sofra o mesmo que eu.

- Ino... – Naruto olhou o rosto da garota sob o luar. Ela pareceu-lhe frágil e pálida, com a pele um tanto opaca, assim como os olhos. Parecia abatida. Estaria doente? – Eu ficarei bem...

- Eu espero que sim. Sabe, Naruto, eu não quero que se iluda. Eles são vampiros, e nós somos comida. Eu não sei como o Sasuke é com você, mas ele costuma ser insensível, arrogante e um pouco cruel, até. Ele não gosta muito dos humanos. Você tem que ser forte, tentar mudá-lo. A Akatsuki não é santa, mas respeita a vida, na medida do possível. Você deve convencê-lo.

- Eu... – O que ouviu da loira deixou-o abalado. Não podia esquecer-se que Sasuke não era humano. E estar com ele não era um passeio no parque. Tinha um grande problema nas mãos, mas tentaria encontrar a melhor solução, pois, fosse como fosse, continuaria sendo um refém voluntário de tudo aquilo. -... Tentarei.

- Diga-me, sinceramente, Naruto... Você está apaixonado?

- Não sei. – Esta foi a primeira vez que não se irritou ou se assustou com a possibilidade. – Estou confuso. Talvez seja só o sangue.

- Entendo. Bem, tenho que te ensinar mais uma coisa. – Sorriu maliciosamente. – Sabe, Naruto, vampiros não transam. Pelo menos não deveriam.

- Nani? – Sentiu um misto de confusão, alívio e graça da afirmação.

- Isso mesmo. Bem, de certa forma. Sabe, eles tem ereção e tudo... – Sentia o rostinho do loiro aquecer-se em suas coxas. -... Mas não gozam. Por isso não trasam fisicamente, mas através de uma ilusão sexual que eles induzem na vítima. É bastante vívida e prazerosa. – Riu. – Mas eu não me satisfaço apenas com isso. E no seu caso nem sei se é possível, já que você tem esse bloqueio natural estranho.

- Err... – Não poderia ficar mais corado.

- Mas vou te ensinar como eu faço! – Apontou para o próprio rosto, os olhos acesos de excitação. – Sabe, o que funciona neles é o sistema circulatório. O fluxo sanguíneo, o sangue negro, reaviva todas as células do corpo, restaura algumas funções essenciais, porém abandona outras, como funções excretoras e outras responsáveis pela propagação da espécie. Vampiros não geram descendência. Não produzem secreções.

- Aham... – Colocou a mão no queixo e fez uma cara de concentração, o que acabou por arrancar uma forte risada de Ino, que percebeu a incompreensão do garoto.

- Eles não fazem cocô e xixi, não produzem muco ou sêmen... Eles possuem apenas saliva. Nem lágrimas ou suor são produzidos. Estes são substituídos pelo próprio sangue.

- Ah, claro, eu sabia disso.

- Continuando... Eles conseguem uma ereção, pois esta consiste no preenchimento do tecido esponjoso presente no pênis com sangue, você deveria saber disso, afinal, é um garoto. – Fez uma careta acusatória. – O corpo inteiro dos vampiros é sensível, por isso, eles recebem bem os estímulos. Tudo funciona como deveria, mas, se eles não alcançam o ápice, seria egoísta fazer do modo normal, não? O orgasmo acontece na troca de sangue, na mordida, isso você deve ter percebido. É um êxtase bem melhor e mais gostoso que o sexual. Bem, eu e o Hidan fazemos normalmente, do modo humano, e quando estamos perto, ele me morde, assim compartilhamos o orgasmo. E sabe, é bem melhor do que qualquer outro método. Só tome um pouco de cuidado para não ficar todo roxo, como eu. Os vampiros são fortes. – Sorriu. – Sei que não precisava te contar isso, mas é bom que fique ciente. – Acariciou-o.

As carícias que os dedos da garota infligiam em seus cabelos tornavam-se cada vez mais prazerosos, empurrando-o mais para o reconfortante abismo que era adormecer. Sentia o calor de Ino emanar calmo e perfumado, e podia perceber o carinho e o cuidado contidos em seus toques.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, Naru. – Sussurrou. Aquele garoto meio adormecido em seu colo era tão angelical, tão belo e inocente, tão infantil, tanto nas expressões quanto na voz, que lhe despertava o instinto maternal, fadado a nunca vingar. Ele fazia-a, de certa forma, lembrar-se de como costumava ser.

Um leve farfalhar nas folhas secas, um pouco mais intenso que aquele causado pelo vento, fez Ino atentar em direção à enorme mansão. Não demorou muito para divisar um corpo moreno e bem estruturado deslizando em sua direção, acompanhado de seis cães cinzentos de olhos azuis, que mais pareciam lobos, de tão grandes e fortes. Eram Huskies Siberianos. O rapaz tinha uma pele morena, de um tom quente, e os cabelos e os olhos eram cor de chocolate. Bonito e selvagem, com os cabelos desgrenhados, jeans gasto, uma camiseta branca e uma jaqueta simples e preta. Ino achou-o sexy.

Um facho de luz assomou-lhe no rosto, denunciando o brilho dourado da tez muito lisa e perfeita. Em seu sorriso aberto, os caninos levemente mais compridos marcavam presença. Era um vampiro.

- Oi, Ino! – Gritou.

- Shhhh... – Sibilou a moça, colando o dedo indicador nos lábios e apontando para o loiro adormecido.

O jovem vampiro desapareceu, levantando as flores secas do chão em uma linha reta à frente do ponto do sumiço. Reapareceu um segundo depois, em frente ao banco ocupado pelos loiros, inclinando-se para observar a face adormecida.

- Hey, é ele? – Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Os cachorros chegaram, finalmente alcançando o dono, e sentaram-se ao seu redor, esperando-o.

- É sim. O que achou? – Sorriu.

- Fofo! É mesmo um garoto? Parece tão frágil.

- Foi o sangue negro. É um garoto. E é bem masculino. Não o julgue só pela aparência.

- Sei. – Duvidou. Apoiou-se nos joelhos de Ino e colou o queixo em sua coxa, encarando o adormecido de perto, passando o dedo nas marquinhas das bochechas e pousando-o nos lábios cheios e rosados. – Hum... Não culpo o Sasuke. Até eu escolheria um garoto assim.

- Mas você não veio até aqui só para ver o garoto, não é, Kiba?

- Não. – Fez uma careta, contrariado. – Vim para servir de babá para os amantes, como sempre.

- É nisso que dá ser o mais novo e fraco.

- Oi, Ino, não me irrite, an? A BlackSun vai nos fazer uma visitinha. Seria ruim se eles soubessem de vocês!

- Tá, então vamos logo! Você leva o Naru?

- E eu tenho escolha?

**OoO**

Hidan acenou para os porteiros da mansão, que correram para abrir o portão pesado, fazendo Hidan irritar-se com a demora.

- Este caralho poderia ser automático, não? De que serviu gastar um puto dinheiro nessa mansão, se a merda do portão continua dependendo de humanos lerdos?

- Cala a boca. – Sasuke sorriu de canto. Era a primeira vez que o vampiro desbocado falava algo que prestasse.

O portão finalmente se abriu, dando passagem ao Dodge Viper vermelho. O carro virou à direita, seguindo o caminho calçado que contornava a maior parte do jardim, passando ao lado do pequeno bosque escuro e assustadoramente convidativo.

Aquela pista fazia um semicírculo enorme e exaustivo, desembocando na parte traseira da mansão, dentro de um estacionamento amplo e escuro. Dentro das vagas bem marcadas e delimitadas, estavam estacionados vários carros caros, estando apenas uma vazia, a mesma onde Sasuke estacionou o Viper.

- É ótimo ter uma m

* * *

ulher como líder, eah? E pensar que toda a propriedade foi comprada e redecorada em apenas três dias... E tudo foi cuidado nos mínimos detalhes... Os móveis, os jardins... Você vai adorar morar aqui. – Consertou, ao ver o ódio de Sasuke tornar-se palpável. – Mas pode continuar na sua cobertura, claro, se preferir.

- Hn... – Ignorou-o.

- Caralho, Sasukeah, você me assusta!

- A antiga mansão era bem melhor. – Falou finalmente.

- Porra, cara chato, eu aqui, todo amigo, querendo agradar, e você só me ferrando! Desisto de você! Vamos logo que a matriarca está esperando!

Ambos os vampiros deixaram o estacionamento rapidamente. Um pensando em receber os louros de sua captura bem sucedida, o outro, pensando em encontrar certo loiro, também ansiosamente aguardado.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

¹Black, Tokio Hotel... N sei se perceberam, mas faz um tempo que a música n tem nada haver com o chap!

Affffffff... Isso tá me dando trabalho... Eu acabo prolongando demais o chap e tendo que cortar certas partes, para não deixar devendo... Paciência garotas... Planejei 4 pontos p esse chap, e desenvolvi dois!

A conversa com a Ino foi interessante, não? E teve o Kiba! EeeEEeEeeh, Kiba!

No próximo eu dou certeza de: Encontro SasuNaru, reunião da BlackSun e da Akatsuki, o que aconteceu com o Sai...

O Lemon SN não sei se entra, depende do tamanho do chap...

ChokorettoKissu E desculpem pela aula de anatomia e sexualidde vampiresca!


	7. 1000 Oceans

Não tem lemon, mas tem persoangens novos e a matriarca... E um pedido atendido... Posto o lemon rapidinho, ainda essa semana, ok?

Enjoy... Isso n está betado!

* * *

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**OoO**

**Capítulo 7: Mil Oceanos**

"_Ruas vazias, eu sigo cada respiração durante a noite._

_Os ventos são frios, o sol está congelado, o mundo perdeu a sua luz._

_Eu carrego sua imagem dentro de mim, de volta para você por mil mares_

_De volta para nós_

_Não perca sua confiança e sua crença_

_Apenas confie em mim_

_Temos que cruzar mil vastos oceanos._

_Mil anos escuros quando o tempo tiver morrido_

_Mil estrelas estão passando, passando_

_Mil vezes contra uma interminável maré_

_Seremos livres para viver nossa vida_

_Sei que em algum lugar, nós encontraremos um cantinho para você e eu_

_Tudo seguiu um caminho diferente, não consigo sentir o pulso nas nossas veias_

_Tão fracos hoje, vamos deixar que a nossa pulsação nos guie através do escuro_

_Apenas confie em mim_

_Não há nada nem ninguém que nós sentiremos falta._

_E um dia vamos olhar para trás sem arrependimentos_

_Mil vastos oceanos, mil anos intermináveis morreram_

_Mil vastos oceanos, mil estrelas estão passando, passando_

_Por favor, não se afaste de mim"¹_

**OoO**

Sasuke seguia Hidan cegamente, fazendo todos os contornos e curvas que este lhe propunha, incrivelmente, sem questioná-lo. Estava ansioso para reencontrar Naruto, para desaparecer com ele das vistas da Akatsuki, para voltar para a sua pobre vidinha rica, tranquila e entediante, que agora ganharia um incremento fabuloso e excitante, com cara de anjo.

Logo chegaram á varanda traseira da mansão, que muito se assemelhava à dianteira, com exceção da vista para o jardim de inverno. Consistia em um pátio amplo com piso de granito negro, onde poltronas brancas, ladeadas por luminárias e vasos de plantas, estavam dispostas em trios, e eram auxiliadas, vez ou outra, por divãs vermelhos, encimados por almofadas de cetim. Mais parecia o hall de espera de um restaurante caro, do que uma varanda propriamente dita.

Passando a varanda, chegaram a uma magnífica sala de jantar. As paredes pintadas de vermelho sangue estavam repletas de quadros contemporâneos, singelamente emoldurados, dispensando os clássicos que Sasuke tanto apreciava. No centro da sala, pendia um lustre moderno, bem acima da comprida mesa de jantar de metal cor-de-chumbo e tampo de vidro fumê. Na mesa havia um enorme vaso central, onde um vistoso arranjo de rosas vermelhas reinava. Doze cadeiras de metal frio, com espaldar alto e estofado vermelho, acompanhavam a extensão da mesa. Peças de arte, vasos e algumas plantas completavam o ambiente. Sasuke repuxou o canto da boca, num sorriso desdenhoso.

No próximo cômodo, a sala principal da mansão, a decoração mudava drasticamente. Os estofados eram de couro ou veludo negro. A iluminação era toda feita por luminárias elegantes, deixando o ambiente imerso em mistério. O chão era coberto por um carpete vinho bem cuidado, enquanto os móveis, mesinhas e aparadores imitavam a madeira escura do corrimão das escadas. O lustre central era enorme, brilhante e ricamente trabalhado. Tudo parecia esmerado. Tudo transbordava riqueza clássica, ostentação. Parecia um mundo à parte. Diferia do restante da casa. Era sóbrio, aconchegante e minimalista.

Bem no centro da sala divisava-se as costas de uma poltrona alta e larga, diferente das outras espalhadas pelo cômodo. Os assentos ao redor daquela espécie de trono moderno, eram voltados para dentro, num quase círculo, como se presos a órbita da cadeira maior. Uma mão branquíssima, longa e fina, com unhas pintadas em um azul-escuro cintilante, descansava despreocupada, dependurada pela lateral escura da poltrona, como se pertencesse a um cadáver. Uma voz suave e cristalina, como o canto de uma sereia a encantar os jovens marinheiros, rompeu o ar.

- Hidan, querido, sabia que seria bem sucedido. – A mão branca fez um aceno leve, convidativo. O vampiro aproximou-se, contornando a poltrona para encarar a matriarca, que descansava, com os olhos fechados.

- Eu sou demais, eah, mamãe? – Arrancou uma risada musical da matriarca, que, airosamente levantou-se, recostando com cuidado o rapaz que estava adormecido, enroscado em suas pernas. Levantou a mão pra acariciar o rosto de Hidan, fazendo-o arreganhar os dentes.

- Claro que é, minha cria favorita!

- E o que ele faz aqui, eah? - O sorriso do vampiro alto virou um biquinho enciumado, enquanto os olhos dele fuzilavam o rapaz adormecido.

- Está tudo bem, já estão vindo buscá-lo. – Virou-se para o vampiro moreno, que permanecia alheio ao reencontro entre criador e cria. – Como vai, Sasuke?

Ignorou-a. Sabia que aquela sanguessuga conhecia cada ínfimo detalhe de sua alma imortal, então, por que incomodá-lo com perguntas? Mesmo simples perguntas como aquela irritavam o Uchiha de um modo absurdo.

- Não fique irritado, Sasuke. Seria muito chato se eu apenas tirasse a informação que preciso. Perderia todas as mentiras e ironias que você costuma me contar. – Sorriu carinhosamente, como se tivesse feito um elogio, não uma crítica.

- Também é chato para mim inventar mentiras, quando você pode ver através delas. Mas, sabe o que é interessante? Eu sempre me divirto tentando desvendar as suas. – Recebeu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Afiado e inteligente, como sempre. Não sei como pude viver tanto tempo sem seu humor peculiar.

- É uma honra, vindo de uma megalomaníaca com aspirações de ser Deus.

A matriarca ficou visivelmente irritada com o último comentário ácido do Uchiha. Voltou a sentar-se em sua poltrona, tomando novamente o rosto do adormecido entre suas mãos, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, enquanto Hidan sentava-se na cadeira do lado, os olhos desconfiados fixos no rapaz sentado no carpete, que tinha todas as atenções da sua criadora.

Sasuke sentia-se triunfante; Conseguira tirar a líder da Akatsuki de sua habitual placidez. Mesmo após quase dez anos, ela continuava a mesma garota com ar inocente. A cria direta do mais antigo dos vampiros. A matriarca. Aquela que tinha apenas dezoito anos quando foi transformada, e que continuava cultivando o ar juvenil pelos séculos, até milênios.

E sua beleza só vinha aumentando, com as melhorias que o sangue negro dava-lhe através dos anos. A pele lisa e perfeita era extremamente pálida e delicada. Os longos cabelos, negros e lustrosos, pareciam vivos, e emanavam um brilho azulado, sobrenatural. Os lábios finos e pálidos. Os olhos cinzentos muitíssimo claros, quase prateados, destacados pela franja reta e lisa. Tinha uma estatura baixa, porém elegante e alongada. O vestido azul-escuro de cetim, estilo princesa, alcançava-lhe os joelhos, e os pés traziam saltos pretos. Os fartos seios alvos pulavam do decote tomara-que-caia.

- Assim você me magoa, Sasuke.

- Sinto muito se te fere ouvir verdades. – Disparou.

- Já chega. – Ordenou de maneira tão suave, quanto enérgica. – A BlackSun está vindo buscar este garoto. – Alisou os cabelos do rapaz, ainda inconsciente. – Espero que esteja com saudades do Itachi. – Alfinetou.

O coração de Sasuke disparou de ódio e apreensão. Entregar o garoto à BlackSun? O garoto? Naruto? Tentou sentir a presença de Ino, mas a matriarca impossibilitava qualquer comunicação telepática dentro da mansão, sem sua devida permissão. Nervoso como estava, venceu a distância que o separava da garota e encarou-a de frente. Seus olhos temerosos apontaram para o chão, mais precisamente para o garoto adormecido. Suspirou.

- Ele? – Enrugou as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, o criador do seu criador. Um Uchiha. Isso não é nostálgico?

- Droga... – Olhou para o garoto que dormia encostado nas pernas alvas da matriarca.

Os cabelos negros arrepiados, curtos e lisos, estavam assanhados, conferindo-lhe uma aparência ainda mais jovem. Devia conservar, pela eternidade, uns dezoito ou dezenove anos. Suas roupas contrastavam com a aparência juvenil. Ele usava uma calça reta e um terno italiano, ambos de linho e pretos. Por dentro do terno justo e bem cortado destacava-se uma camisa branca de tecido leve, e um lenço púrpura assomava-lhe no pescoço. A pele branca e o rosto bonito, como tantos outros no clã Uchiha, estava tranquilo. Parecia-se consigo.

- O que o verme do Madara faz aqui, Hinata?

- Chamou-me pelo nome. – Sorriu. – Ele fica bonito na sua voz. Este não é o Madara bobinho, é o Tobi. O Tobi é bem vindo à Akatsuki.

- Para mim ainda continua sendo um verme. – Respondeu firme, recebendo um olhar de reprovação da Hyuuga.

- Sabe que existem apenas dois descendentes diretos do primeiro caído, não? Duas linhagens poderosas, dois vampiros talentosos, que foram escolhidos dentro de clãs imponentes. Hyuuga Hinata e Uchiha Madara. Os dois primeiros humanos transformados vampiros.

- Claro, você faz questão de deixar todos cientes da sua superioridade.

- Ah, como você é injusto! Mas deixe-me explicar a presença do Madara aqui. Você Sabe que o Itachi agora é o líder da BlackSun, não é? Mas nunca se perguntou por que, já que o Madara é o mais poderoso deles?

- Não me interesso pelas conquistas ou derrotas do Itachi. – Mentiu.

- Eu e o Madara somos muito antigos. É difícil manter a sanidade durante tantos séculos, vivendo do modo obscuro que vivemos, tendo que lidar com tantos dons sobrenaturais. Hoje, os novos vampiros não costumam sofrer o que nós sofremos para ter o controle sobre o sangue negro. Com a exceção de você, é claro. – Sorriu-lhe meigamente. - Depois de tantos séculos, a mente do Madara acabou por fragmentar-se, dividindo sua personalidade em duas; O jovem e inocente humano e o maldoso e antigo vampiro. O primeiro, o Tobi, vive fugindo para nos encontrar.

- Então este aí é o Tobi.

- Claro. Você acha que o Madara ficaria deitado com um gato doméstico aos meus pés? - Sorriu, recebendo o quase sorriso de Sasuke em retorno.

- Posso saber onde está o Naruto?

- Pode. Ele está em um dos quartos. Está dormindo. Peço que fique aqui e receba o Itachi ao meu lado. Depois, estará livre para vê-lo. – Mexeu suavemente nos ombros de Tobi, despertando-o.

- Uaaaaaaaaaah. - Bocejou alto. – Tobi cochilou muitão!

- Hn... – Sasuke não se conteve, acabou por fazer uma cara de gozação, derrubando sua máscara de príncipe de gelo. Na verdade, não acreditou que o poderoso e maligno Madara estivesse se espreguiçando como um gatinho manhoso.

- Tobi, olha quem esta aqui, é o Sasuke. – Falou com a voz risonha, sendo fuzilada pelo moreno. _Não, ela não fez isso_.

- Hum... – O garoto coçou os olhinhos escuros com umas das mãos e virou o rostinho bonito para encarar o vampiro apático. Arregalou os olhos, dando um grito e pôs-se de pé. – Ooow, é o netinho do Tobi? É tão bonito!

- Pfff... – Sasuke virou o rosto, ignorando a cena deplorável que o poderoso vampiro protagonizava.

- É sim. – Riu baixinho a matriarca.

- Yo, Sa-su-ke... Eu sou o To-bi. – Sorria para o moreno, que estava a ponto de usar sua mente para tacar-lhe fogo encima.

- Eah, Sasuke, quem sabe você pode ter dois amantes! – Gritava Hidan entre gargalhadas descontroladas.

- Uwah, ele já chegou? Tobi quer conhecer, ele pode, Hina-Chan? Ah, mas Tobi não pode. Está esperando o Deidara-Senpai chegar para ensinar a Tobi sobre arte.

- Não, pode ir, Tobi. Siga a Ino com sua mente, está bem. – Tobi fez uma careta, colocando a mão sobre a testa em sinal de concentração. - Quando o Deidara chegar eu mando avisá-lo.

- Espere, Hinata... – Declarou Sasuke, juntando toda a calma que podia, para não fazer Hidan calar suas gargalhadas a pontapés. -... É seguro deixar que ele os encontre?

- É sim. – Ficou levemente atordoada com a pergunta do vampiro. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia de ter o belo vampiro apaixonado. Enciumou-se. – A mente dele está estável, e eu posso facilmente mantê-la assim. Se Madara tentar voltar haverá uma perturbação em seu fluxo telepático, e eu posso neutralizá-lo. Kiba estará atento a qualquer eventualidade.

- Ok. – Sentou-se ao lado de Hidan, quebrando um dos dedos dele para fazê-lo calar-se.

- Caralho, Sasukeah, que violência!

- Ua, que malvado, Sasu-Chan!

Tobi correu até as escadas, desajeitado, pegando do chão uma máscara laranja espiralada. Subiu os degraus pulando-os de dois em dois até desaparecer da vista dos vampiros na sala. A matriarca passeou os olhos sobre o Uchiha mais novo, deixando um semblante estranho e levemente entristecido apossar-se de seu rosto.

- Agora podemos conversar. – Sorriu fracamente.

**OoO**

O garoto de cabelos e olhos negros percorreu o imenso corredor, cheio de portas fechadas, cantarolando, enquanto imaginava como seria o amante de seu netinho. Começou a escorregar os dedos pelas paredes brancas do caminho, olhando sem interesse os quadros grandes pendurados e esbarrando nas mesinhas de madeira trabalhadas que sustentavam jarros com flores e pequenos objetos brilhantes. Virou à esquerda no final do corredor, passando por uma salinha de leitura aconchegante e entrando no corredor mais adiante, abrindo sem bater a terceira porta à direta.

Acabou em um quarto amplo, com paredes pintadas em um tom de areia, e alguns poucos móveis de madeira escura esculpida. No fundo do quarto, duas poltronas cor-de-vinho encaravam-se, de costas para uma pequena sacada semicircular. No centro, uma enorme cama de dossel alto, com cortinas de seda negra, presas nas quatro hastes de madeira escura que se erguiam das extremidades da cama. Tobi achou a cama bonita e antiga.

Ino estava sentada no meio da cama, com Naruto adormecido em seu colo, embalada em uma conversa animada com Kiba, este jogado desleixadamente sobre um divã macio. Ao perceberem a presença do Uchiha no quarto, calaram-se, de súbito. Kiba jogou as pernas para cima, impulsionando o corpo e caindo de pé no meio do tapete na frente da cama, apontando acusatoriamente o dedo para o vampiro serelepe.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, maldito? Veio brigar?

- Ei, Kiba, é o Tobi-Kun. – Resmungou, olhando enviesado para o Inuzuka, e voltou os olhinhos brilhantes para o recém chegado. – Tobi-Kuuun, vem aqui gracinha, olha a tia Ino aqui.

- Ua! Ino-Chan, Tobi veio ver o amante do netinho!

- Netinho? Ah, o Sasuke. – Achou graça do novo apelido que o vampiro rebelde recebera. – Vem cá, é o Naruto, ele tá dormindo.

Tobi correu, passando por um Kiba contrariado e indo jogar-se na cama fofa, rindo ao sentir a maciez dos lençóis contra o seu corpo frio e bem feito. Aproximou-se de Ino, ganhando da moça vários beijinhos e apertões na bochecha, os quais ele recebia entre caretas. Deitou-se na perna livre de Ino, com os olhinhos negros analisando o rosto adormecido a poucos centímetros, de modo a sentir a respiração calma e quente do outro nos lábios frios e finos. Olhou para a Ino com uma carinha confusa.

- Tobi pensou que ele fosse humano. Mas Tobi gostou, porque ele é loiro.

- Ahn? – Kiba interessou-se.

- Ele gosta de loiros. – Sorriu Ino.

- Como o Deidara? – Provocou Kiba.

- Hum... – Sentou-se com as pernas dobradas, segurando os pés juntos com uma das mãos, enquanto colocava a outra no queixo, os lábios fazendo um biquinho pensativo. – Tobi gosta da Ino-Chan e do Deidara-Senpai, eles são loiros. E Tobi gostou dele. – Apontou o dedo para Naruto. – Tobi gosta de loiros. – Bateu o punho sobre a mão espalmada, numa confirmação. Kiba virou os olhos.

- Ele é humano Tobi. Toca na pele dele, é quente e macia ainda. – Incentivou Ino, como se mostrasse um filhotinho a uma criança curiosa.

O garoto ergueu a mão para o rosto do loiro, acariciando a face enquanto sorria, olhando para Ino animado, e recebendo os incentivos da garota. O dedo do vampiro desceu para os lábios do amante, acariciando-os. Os olhos de Ino brilharam.

- Tobi achou bonito.

- É bonito, não é Tobi. – Um sorrisinho malicioso brotou nos lábios da loira quando certas idéias a invadiram. Ela poderia nunca ver o Sasuke e o Naruto juntos, mas o Madara também era muito bonito, não? Kiba percebeu as intenções da garota e acompanhou-a no sorriso. - Porque você não dá um beijo nele. – Tobi enrugou as sobrancelhas, olhando para a garota, desconfiado.

- É do netinho do Tobi!

- Não tem problema, gatinho.

- Ino, você está morta.

- Cala a boca, Kiba!

- Ok! Tobi beija!

O vampiro adquiriu um ar estranhamente sedutor, tão discrepante com sua personalidade infantil. Abaixou-se lenta e felinamente, sob os olhares incisivos de Ino, que sorria, decorando cada detalhe do ato. O rosto branco aproximou-se a ponto de embaralhar a respiração agitada com a do adormecido. O coração de Ino pulava em expectativa.

Os lábios frios roçaram nos rosados de Naruto, fazendo-o murmurar palavras sonolentas. Um selo leve calou a boca do loiro, seguido de puxões e mordidinhas. A boca fria tomou a quente em um beijo lento, no qual era correspondida por instinto. Ino suspirava com cada vislumbre das línguas que escapavam pelos lábios grudados. Tobi encerrou o beijo, afastando-se, enquanto o loiro abria os olhos lentamente e sentava-se sobre a cama, esfregando-os. Olhou para o garoto a sua frente com um bico.

- Sasuke-teme? Você cortou o cabelo?

- Ua, o amante do netinho acordou! Eu sou o To-bi. – Naruto estreitou os olhos. Quem era aquele cara tão parecido com o Sasuke, e porque ele estava o beijando? Por que esse tipo de coisa sempre acontecia?

- Ei, seu bastardo, porque estava me beijando, 'ttebayo? Eu não corto para esse lado não, cara. – Gritou, apontando um dedo para o rosto de Tobi, que o olhava com a cabeça inclinada e a boca aberta, fazendo um "aaaaaaa".

- Ele gosta de loiros. – Responderam Ino e Kiba ao mesmo tempo.

- Nani?

- Tobi gosta de loiros! – Gritou, levantando a mão.

- Cara, você tá morto! – Esbravejou Naruto.

- Não, você que está morto. Imagina quando o Sasuke descobrir que você o confundiu com o Tobi! – Ria Ino.

- Nah, você que está morta, Inooo. – Intrometeu-se Kiba. – A idéia foi sua.

E antes que algo mais pudesse ser dito ou feito, a porta se abre, adicionando mais um convidado àquele circo todo.

- Eu vou matar todos vocês!

**OoO**

Falta de ar. Vista escurecida. E uma grande e avassaladora decepção. Foi assim que se sentiu ao procurar, em vão, por toda a casa, um loiro teimoso e hiperativo que, do dia para a noite, transformara-se em uma pessoa completamente diferente. Aquela personalidade solar estava, pouco a pouco, deixando-se encobrir por nuvens nebulosas. Sai quase não podia encontrar, dentro daquela embalagem estranhamente aperfeiçoada, o garoto bobo pelo qual se apaixonara.

Entretanto, seu coração continuava a mentir-lhe, fazendo-o crer que tudo não passava de uma fase, que o amigo retornaria, que tudo seria como antes, que ele ainda tinha chances de conquistá-lo. E mentia tão bem que, mesmo quando Sai teve a certeza de que Naruto fugira de sua casa para ir atrás do tal Sasuke, ainda saiu às ruas, à procura do garoto, na esperança de que algum problema inadiável fizera o amigo deixá-lo sem avisos e que talvez este estivesse a precisar da sua ajuda. Iludia-se. Coração mentiroso. Garoto tolo que desafiava a razão, por temer a realidade.

Quase duas da manhã. Sai já tinha rodado todo o quarteirão e agora rumava para o apartamento onde o loiro morava sozinho desde os dezesseis anos, quando o único parente ainda vivo, o avô, Jiraya, veio a falecer. Como seu avô passava meses viajando, Naruto era emancipado desde os quatorze anos. Apesar de tudo, Naruto nunca ficava realmente sozinho. Sempre havia um ou dois amigos do colégio que iam fazer-lhe companhia, aproveitando para gozar de um pouco da liberdade da qual o loiro desfrutava, algo tão importante para um adolescente quanto o próprio ar. Na maioria das vezes, era Sai a fazer-lhe tal companhia, pois também morava só, já que seu tutor, Danzou, morava em outra cidade e mandara-o a capital para que estudasse.

Sai sorria bobamente enquanto lembrava-se que, aos doze anos, quando conhecera o melhor amigo, ambos detestaram-se, e, por uma ironia do destino talvez, naquela ocasião sai chamara Naruto de "frutinha" e dissera apostar que este nem pinto tinha. E, quem iria imaginar que seria ele a virar o "frutinha" da estória.

Bem, e se no fim das contas estivesse sendo tolo em procurar Naruto àquela hora da noite, ao menos tinha uma boa desculpa. O garoto havia esquecido suas roupas e um pingente azul com formato engraçado em sua casa. Nada que não pudesse esperar até o outro dia, mas precisava rever o loiro, assegurar-se de que tudo estava bem entre eles. Estava claro que não conseguiria dormir com aquela dúvida macerando-lhe o peito. Seus dedos seguiam brincando com a pedrinha azul que, para ser vagabunda, como Sai imaginava, parecia demasiado transparente e luzidia, tal como os olhos de seu amado.

Quanto mais se aproximava da casa do amigo, mais nervoso se punha. Mordia compulsivamente o filtro do cigarro aceso que trazia nos lábios. Não era de fumar. Odiava ficar impregnado com o cheiro da fumaça, sua garganta queimava, sua boca ficava adstringente e seca, com se tivesse lambido uma parede. Mas por alguma razão achou que aquilo o acalmaria.

Sai sabia que ser visto fumando cigarros de menta, que se denunciavam pela cor verde e viva, não era bom para a reputação de um homem, porém, talvez o sabor mentolado amenizasse a sua repulsa pelo fumo. Tragou uma generosa quantidade de ar e fumaça com aroma de menta, enchendo seus pulmões e parte do estômago, esperando que a nicotina cumprisse seu papel. Tossiu, cuspindo parte da fumaça. Fez uma careta. Definitivamente não sabia fumar.

Já havia dado cinco voltas no quarteirão que abrigava a casa do amigo e ainda não juntara coragem para encontrá-lo. Levantou os olhos para a lua cheia e inspirou o ar noturno. Ergueu o pingente azul e colocou-o contra a luz de um dos postes, admirando-lhe o brilho. Esfregou o polegar na ponta piramidal e extremamente lapidada. Um corte. Seu sangue tingiu a pedra e seu coração gelou. Os olhos de Naruto sendo obscurecidos pelo sangue, foi nisso que ele pensou.

**OoO**

Desprezo era o nome do sentimento escuro e profundo que preenchia a alma do vampiro sério e centrado. Calculista. Era isso que ele era. Capaz de tudo para conseguir seus objetivos, para proteger seus ideais. Ideais estes livres de julgamentos, pois não permitia a ninguém o direito de conhecê-los. Eles eram sua fraqueza e um Uchiha não tem fraquezas. E se tem, esconde-as tão bem que parece que estas nem existem.

Cansaço. Esta era uma das consequências de seu desprezo. Cansara-se de viver tão longamente. Uma vida vazia, na qual seus ideais estavam inalcançáveis, ou pelo menos, muito distantes. Por enquanto. E seu cansaço só aumentou quando descobriu que seu querido irmãozinho arrumara um amante. Amantes são fraquezas desnecessárias. Se pelo menos fosse um vampiro, não um humano frágil e pueril, que a qualquer momento, por qualquer motivo leviano, poderia morrer. Um nascimento despropositado, uma morte despropositada. Melhor seria livrá-lo o quanto antes deste humano.

Cansaço duplo. Ser o líder de uma organização fadada ao fracasso. Nenhum dos vampiros da BlackSun parecia importar-se com os reais objetivos da organização, a dominação. Todos eles se acostumaram com o luxo e o poder, relaxaram. Os poucos que ainda respeitavam a causa desistiram após o enlouquecimento de Madara. A última esperança era o despertar dos Caídos, que dormiam por milênios sob os cuidados da BlackSun. Com eles, estaria garantida sua vitória.

Cansaço triplo. Servir de babá para o enlouquecido ex-líder da organização, que há dez anos assumira definitivamente a identidade de Tobi e agora andava a juntar-se a Akatsuki, por mais que o belo atual líder tentasse evitar. Era absurdo um líder ter que cumprir tarefas tão insignificantes, mas não confiava em nenhum dos membros da BlackSun, quando havia a possibilidade de um embate com a matriarca. Perder um membro em um momento tão crítico estava fora de questão. E deixar Madara, um vampiro tão poderoso, sob o domínio da Akatsuki, idem. Itachi venceria esta guerra, mesmo que tivesse que lutá-la sozinho.

De cima daquele prédio baixo amaldiçoava Madara baixinho, enquanto o vento frio da noite fustigava-lhe o rosto, soprando-lhe os longos e sedosos cabelos. O maldito Madara fora transformado ao mesmo tempo e pelo mesmo Caído que a matriarca, mesmo assim todos os poderes telepáticos pareceram pertencer a esta última. Ela era notória nos dons psíquicos, enquanto o outro recebera os físicos com grande intensidade.

Madara aperfeiçoou-se bastante nos dons inatos à Hyuuga, devido ao fortalecimento do seu sangue durante os séculos, porém Itachi, mesmo estimulando tais dons, tinha-os apenas em nível mediano. Não conseguia ultrapassar as barreiras psíquicas, por isso quase nada pôde ler da mente de Sasori, em seu encontro com o fleumático vampiro. Apenas que o amante de Sasuke teria um pingente em diamante azul e que morava sozinho, em um dos prédios da redondeza.

Já havia desistido de sua procura pelo garoto quando avistou um rapaz pálido, parado sob um foco de luz, analisando um pingente condizente com as informações que adquirira. Sorte? Talvez. Poderia livrar-se da fraqueza de Sasuke rapidamente, e talvez até secretamente. Mas decepcionou-se ao ler a mente do garoto. Não era ele. O verdadeiro amante, Naruto, havia sumido novamente. _Garoto escorregadio_. O tal amante era um belo garoto, admitia, mas isso se devia, em parte, ao sangue negro. Aquele outro garoto, Sai, também se tornaria um belo amante, porém, um pouco menos delicado, talvez por não ter aqueles cabelos dourados, os límpidos olhos azuis e a pele rosada, que davam ao verdadeiro amante um ar angelical.

Uma risada ecoou por sua garganta, sendo abafada por seus lábios, que permaneceram fechados. _Então, este garoto divertiu-se com o amante do otouto? Interessante_. Seus olhos estreitaram-se, tornando-se rubros, característica que apenas o sangue de Madara transmitia, quando o cheiro doce e ferruginoso invadiu suas narinas, fazendo seu coração bater depressa. Sangue.

A visão do sangue escorrendo pelo dedo pálido do garoto excitou-o, e sua garganta secou na ânsia de bebê-lo. Uma idéia sádica invadiu-lhe enquanto examinava a face pálida e bonita do rapaz. Transformar aquele garoto em seu amante seria uma enorme afronta a Sasuke. Este com certeza tentaria encontrar e matar o garoto, quando descobrisse o recente envolvimento dele com seu amante. E ficaria furioso, quando encontrasse o garoto sob a tutela de Itachi.

_Eu posso matá-lo, caso me farte dele. Não, melhor seria se ele virasse um vampiro, nesse caso ele poderia roubar o garoto como amante para si, com a minha ajuda, e eu teria em mãos, sob o domínio da BlackSun, as algemas perfeitas para prender o Sasuke. Se o garoto, Sai, conquistasse o tal Naruto, Sasuke não suportaria separar-se dele, e viria viver conosco. Com o Sasuke ao nosso lado, a BlackSun pararia de jogar com o blefe. E o pior que poderia acontecer é o Sai ser destruído pelo Sasuke, coisa que não acontecerá, pela amizade que este tem com o Naruto._

Saltou de cima do prédio, planando pelo ar, até pousar suavemente ao lado do garoto pálido, que permaneceu imóvel, apenas virando-se para encarar o vampiro. Sai já havia sido seduzido. O corpo rijo do moreno estava trêmulo, e seus olhos arregalados, denunciando medo. Itachi tocou-lhe o ombro, fazendo-o relaxar instantaneamente. Era fácil dominar os sentimentos de uma pessoa seduzida.

O vampiro aproximou-se do garoto e fez-lo erguer o dedo cortado em direção aos seus lábios frios. Lambeu o dedo ofertado languidamente, saboreando a essência pulsante que este desprendia. Depois soltou o controle sobre a mente do garoto, apenas manipulando-o para que permanecesse imóvel.

- Você ama o Naruto, não, Sai?

- A-amo. – Respondeu amedrontado e confuso, porém encantado com o belo misterioso de olhos rubros. Não sabia por que o respondia, ou porque não corria. Era como se estivesse assistindo o seu corpo agir e falar, de fora dele.

- Faria qualquer coisa por ele?

- H-hai. – Achou estranho ouvir sua voz tão trêmula.

- Morreria por ele?

- Eu... Preciso dele.

- Não foi a resposta que eu esperava, mas é o suficiente. Venha comigo, tenho planos para você. E você terá armas para conquistar o amor do garoto.

**OoO**

A matriarca olhava para Sasuke com os olhos trêmulos. Parecia não acreditar que o príncipe de gelo estava tão perto de si, sob o alcance de seus dedos gelados, e ao mesmo tempo tão distante, inatingível. Seu coração batia acelerado. Fora assim desde a primeira vez que o vira, maltrapilho e ensanguentado, vagando pelas ruelas de Paris. Jovem e despreparado, o vampiro abandonado foi acolhido no seio da Akatsuki, por interesse da matriarca, porém nunca criara laços afetivos com nenhum de seus membros.

- É engraçado, não?- Hinata suspirou, recompondo-se. – O único atributo conferido pelo sangue negro que você sempre ignorou, desprezou, agora é a chave para a confirmação da sua existência. – pousou os olhos prateados contra os negros do Uchiha. – Irônico seres como nós, amaldiçoados, sermos passíveis de paixões tão violentas. Amor, ódio, desprezo, desejo, melancolia... Todos intensos, a maioria platônicos. É quase como se o sangue intensificasse nossos pecados.

- Me poupe dos seus devaneios tolos.

- Você nunca se sentiu atraído por mim, não é mesmo, Sasuke? Nem um pouco.

- Porque você não vê isso em minha mente? – Provocou.

- Veria, se pudesse. Não posso decifrar os sentimentos, posso apenas fazer deduções. Você pensa que é fácil para mim, Sasuke? Saber de tudo? Poder interferir, e no entanto, respeitar o livre-arbítrio? Eu estou cansada. Mas com você aqui, sinto-me renovada.

- Eu não vou ficar, Hinata. Eu vou embora, e levarei o Naruto comigo. – Fez questão de ignorar as frustrações da vampira.

- Você não vai. – Solfejou. – E se for, não levará o garoto. As regras são claras; Amantes e vampiros jovens devem viver sob a tutela da organização. Não tenho poder para mantê-lo conosco, mas o garoto é minha responsabilidade. – Sua voz era tão fraca e suave que irritava o Uchiha. – Se você for eu o darei como amante a outro vampiro, e caso ele seja rejeitado, deixarei que morra por abstinência.

- Maldita. – Rosnou baixo, alterando levemente a expressão esnobe. – Está fazendo isso por ciúmes!

- Você está enganado. Faço isso pelo bem da organização. Pelos nossos objetivos e em prol da humanidade.

- Que nobre! Pena que seja uma mentira suja e dissimulada. Tudo o que você faz é para saciar seus próprios caprichos! Toda essa candura não me engana.

- Eu penso no que é melhor para vocês.

- Mas, Hinata-Sama... – Hidan, que apenas ouvia toda a discussão finalmente fala, após ficar vários minutos pensativo. -... O melhor para eles é estar juntos, o Sasuke pode proteger o garoto e treiná-lo para que se torne um vampiro, e depois, pode controlá-lo para que não saia matando geral. E se no fim tudo der em merda, nós limpamos a bagunça.

- Hidan, querido, e quem disse que aquele garoto terá minha permissão para tornar-se um vampiro?

- Que merda! – Hidan socou o braço da poltrona, em sinal de irritação, deixando-o em pedaços. – É para todo caralho de amante tornar-se uma porra de um vampiro! A merda do sangue fode com eles! Eu não aceito isso!

- Hidan, querido, eu...

- Chega! – Respirou fundo. – Desculpe. – Retirou-se, pensativo e magoado.

A matriarca assistiu pesarosa sua cria abandonar o aposento. Sabia o motivo de todo aquele transtorno: Ino. A garota já era amante por onze anos, e até agora não havia recebido permissão para tornar-se uma vampira. Não que a garota não tivesse o perfil psicológico necessário, ou apresentasse alguma possibilidade, e sim por puro e simples capricho da matriarca.

Hinata recusava-se em dar a permissão, justamente por não querer ver o sofrimento estampado na bela face de sua única cria, a qual tinha como um filho. Sabia que Hidan amava a moça, e que esta possivelmente o ignoraria em sua condição de morta-viva. Não queria que o vampiro sentisse o amargo sabor da rejeição, com o qual ela convivia por quase trezentos anos. Mesmo que tivesse que fazê-lo passar pela dor da morte de Ino.

Era impressionante a garota ter resistido por tanto tempo e ainda continuar a resistir. O sangue negro atua no organismo humano como células cancerígenas, espalhando-se gradativamente pelo corpo, enquanto destrói primeiramente as células sanguíneas, e num estágio mais agravado, evoluindo para tecidos e órgãos, até acarretar a morte. É uma transformação lenta, que leva o individuo à morte antes que este se torne um vampiro.

Um amante encontra-se entre a cruz e a espada. Se por um lado, alimentar-se sucessivamente do sangue negro é letal, por outro deixar de alimentar-se dele causa uma crise de abstinência. Uma batalha, onde o organismo tenta expulsar as células estranhas, causando um quadro de febre e debilidade bem mais letal que o primeiro. Neste caso, dá-se o óbito entre três e sete dias. Claro que existe um limite onde, até alcançá-lo, o amante está seguro, porém este é facilmente superado quando o sangue em questão descende de um antigo.

- Parece que nem todos acreditam em suas boas intenções. – Provocou o Uchiha.

- Eu só quero o melhor para ele.

- O melhor para ele é ficar longe de você.

- Você não entenderia.

- Não, você que não entende. Você não pode salvar a todos. Nem condenar a todos. Você não é Deus. Deixe-o em paz. – Viu Hinata esboçar um fraco sorriso.

- Parece que nosso convidado desistiu de nos visitar. Vá logo alimentar o seu amante, ele tomou muito do sangue, já está sofrendo com a abstinência. – Falou tudo com a voz monótona, afundando-se na poltrona e fechando os olhos. Olhando para ela daquele jeito, Sasuke achou-a linda. Linda, triste e fria, como uma escultura de mármore.

- E sobre o assunto que você tinha para tratar comigo?

- Um baile. Amanhã. Um baile beneficente. – Falou, cansada.

- Ok. – Retirou-se sem discutir. Não lhe importava as extravagâncias da matriarca, queria apenas ver seu anjo novamente.

_Continua..._

* * *

¹Tokio Hotel...

Hey, é o seguinte... O chap já estava alcançando 9000 palavras, e ainda nem tinha terminado o lemon, então o dividi em dois chaps... Posto o chap7 adiantado, e o chap8 quarta ou quinta, assim adianto o lemon e todos ficam felizes, ok! Tb é bonus, pq estou me mudando e posso ficar uma ou duas semanas sem net!

E o kissu TobiNaru é para a Lu, que me enche o saco no msn! Bj!


	8. Sacred

Pensei em colocar aqui *Hey, esse é o meu primeiro Lemon SasuNaru* mas achei idiota, já que esta é minha primeira fic SasuNaru. Então pensei em *Yo! Essa é minha primeira fic SasuNaru* mas seria estúpido colocar isso no chap8. Então isso fica:

Hey, isso tem Lemon, Enjoy...

Não tá betado *Sorry Moon*

* * *

Bitter Love, Sweet Blood

**OoO**

**Capítulo 8: Sagrado**

"_Ainda estou acordado por você_

_Não podemos esconder a verdade_

_Estou entregue a você agora._

_Meu último desejo guiará você,_

_Antes que o oceano se rompa sob mim_

_Lembre-se, para mim você será sempre sagrado._

_Estou morrendo, mas eu sei, nosso amor viverá._

_Sua mão acima, como uma pomba, sobre mim._

_Você quebra o gelo quando fala._

_Com cada suspiro seu você me salvar_

_Para sempre você, para sempre sagrada_

_Nos seus olhos eu vejo esperança_

_Eu já sabia, eu estou afundando,_

_Eu estou afundando, longe de você._

_Nunca esqueça que para mim você será sempre sagrada_

_E um dia, o mar guiará você de volta para mim. "¹_

**OoO**

- Ah, como o trabalho de secretária é cansativo! Ter que distribuir pessoalmente todos aqueles convites! Deram-me apenas três dias para organizar este bendito baile! Comprar bebidas, tratar da decoração, contratar o Buffet, acertar com a banda...

Fazia três dias que Karin andava em pique acelerado, tratando de todo o tipo de coisas, dia e noite, sempre com o celular grudado ao ouvido. _Isso provavelmente me dará algum tipo de câncer. _Fazia questão de cuidar dos mínimos detalhes, desde os guardanapos até a iluminação, tudo deveria estar perfeito. Tudo pra arrancar um sorriso dos lábios da sua amante.

Há um ano, Karin fora contratada para ser secretária pessoal da grande benfeitora da Akatsuki, cargo importantíssimo e prestigiado, pelo qual qualquer mortal, em sã consciência morreria, e para o qual fora escolhida a dedo. E acabou envolvida com uma sociedade obscura, de seres sobrenaturais, na qual atuava como amante de sua matriarca.

Achou tudo muito excitante. Encaixava-se perfeitamente em seu mais prezado ditado "Viva intensamente e morra cedo, enquanto jovem e bela." Por isso continuava lá, por pura e simples vontade, mesmo sem nunca haver tomado um gole sequer do sangue negro, coisa pela qual ansiava profundamente.

O simples fato de estar entre aquelas pessoas belas, ricas e poderosas já a recompensava, fazendo-a até sentir-se em débito, coisa que remediava dedicando-se ao máximo aos seus serviços, e até prestando alguns extras, como uma noite com um membro, um gole de seu sangue para outro membro, enfim, coisas que fazia com o maior prazer.

Gostava de ser útil àqueles seres perfeitos. Envaidecia-se por ser aceita e querida por eles. Aprazia-lhe ser alimento deles. Sorvia deles tudo o que podia; Gosto, conhecimentos, personalidade. Conhecia-os. E nutria um forte desejo de tornar-se uma deles. De desfrutar de uma juventude eterna e luxuosa.

Karin agradeceu mentalmente por estar em uma cidade grande, quando encontrou uma lanchonete aberta àquela hora da noite. O local era vivamente decorado, com o piso quadriculado, em preto e branco, vários pôsteres na parede. Entrou, escolhendo uma das mesas com sofás vermelhos. Não frequentava lugares assim desde que terminou a faculdade de direito.

Sentiu-se um tanto deslocada. Embora ainda fosse nova, com seus vinte e três anos, não estava vestida para aquele ambiente excessivamente juvenil. Usava um vestido curto, de corte reto e sem decote, que pressionava os seus seios pequenos. O vestido cinza era sério e moderno. Usava grossas meias pretas e escarpins pretos de salto alto. Seus óculos de grau pretos completavam o visual sério de advogada. Os cabelos vermelho-rubi soltos, evidenciando o estranho corte repicado, mais curto de um lado, o rosto corado, os lábios rosados e cheios e os grandes olhos castanhos eram os responsáveis por manter sua jovialidade.

Pediu hambúrguer, milk-shake e batata-frita à garçonete, que se retirou apressada para repassar seu pedido. Aproveitou para analisar melhor o ambiente; Pessoas dançando, bebendo, jogando videogames. Seus olhos pararam sobre uma inconfundível cabeleira rosa.

- Sakura! – Gritou, acenando fervorosamente.

- Karin? – Olhou-a, incrédula e caminhou até ela, sentando-se à sua mesa. – Quanto tempo que não a vejo! Quase dois anos!

- Eu estava fora da cidade, a trabalho. E agora voltei, a trabalho. Ando muito ocupada!

- Que dureza. – Sorriu. Karin fez uma careta cômica. – O que faz aqui a esta hora? Essa parte do estabelecimento não costuma funcionar depois da meia-noite.

- Abriram uma exceção. Acho que foi o meu sorriso cativante. E meu jeitinho sexy. – Sorriu. Sakura mostrou-lhe a língua. – O cozinheiro ainda não foi embora e aceitou despachar mais um pedido. – Sakura balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Eu estava distribuindo alguns convites de última hora para o baile beneficente que a Akatsuki irá promover nesta cidade. Como é um evento importante, os convidados se disponibilizaram a receber os convites fora dos horários de praxe. – Suspirou.

- Nossa, fiquei sabendo dessa festa. Todos estão se matando para arranjar convites. Eu daria tudo para ir. Você é realmente sortuda, Karin.

- Você também é! – Sorriu. – Tenho um convite sobrando, ele é seu. – Ofereceu à garota um grande convite branco, com letras impressas em preto e prata. – Traje de gala.

- Ah, você é demais, Karin! – Gritou, levantando-se para abraçar e beijar a garota ruiva.

- Eu sei disso. Vai ser bom ter mais alguém para fofocar, já que a Ino vive grudada no namorado.

- Eu prometo ser a melhor das companhias!

- Acho bom mesmo.

**OoO**

- Então, o que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou um Sasuke seríssimo, em tom de autoridade, escorado na soleira da porta, de modo a impedir possíveis fugas, para o caso de a resposta não o agradar.

- Err... Nada, Sasuke, nós só... – Ino foi interrompida por um Tobi saltitante.

- Ua, Tobi beijou o Humhumpfto. – Teve os lábios tapados por Ino, que se apressou em consertar, ao ver o Uchiha franzir as sobrancelhas.

- Kiba! Tobi beijou o Kiba! – Gritou.

- NANI! – Gritou Kiba, indignado, mas calou-se ao receber o olhar de "quer morrer, é?" de Ino. Melhor perder a moral do que perder a existência. – Foi. – Tossiu. – Por isso eu dizia que queria matá-lo.

- Hn... – Sasuke fulminou-o com o olhar. Aqueles vermes pensavam o quê? Que ele era idiota? Nunca cairia numa mentira tão deslavada. A maldita Hinata havia desbloqueado seus poderes telepáticos, para que ele encontrasse aquele quarto, mas bloqueara-os novamente, no instante em que o moreno discerniu vozes alteradas. Ou ela estava protegendo aqueles insetos ou apenas tentando irritá-lo, afogando-o em dúvidas, e Sasuke apostava todas as suas fichas na segunda opção.

Entretanto, suas dúvidas e irritações o abandonaram ao olhar para o loiro pálido sobre a cama. Ele parecia alheio à discussão. Seu corpo tremia, os braços envolviam as pernas, a cabeça repousava pesadamente sobre os joelhos. As bochechas estavam coradas. Deveria estar febril. Depois de ter tomado tanto sangue, deixá-lo ficar um dia inteiro longe fora irresponsabilidade. Levaria um bom tempo até que o garoto se acostumasse com o sangue e necessitasse menos de sua presença. Nesse tempo, Sasuke deveria mantê-lo seguro e estar sempre por perto. Talvez fosse melhor permanecer na Akatsuki por enquanto. Era a decisão mais sensata.

- Quem será o primeiro? – Falou, sorrindo diabolicamente enquanto uma chama flutuava sobre sua mão direita. Sasuke orgulhava-se bastante de poder usar esse dom, já que apenas uns poucos vampiros talentosos o despertavam. Embora falasse sério, queria antes afugentar os dois vampiros e a amante do quarto, para que estivesse finalmente a sós com seu anjo.

Tobi foi o primeiro a sumir, o que espantou Kiba, que após ouvi-lo gritar um "Ua, que bonito!" imaginou que ele não entendera o recado. Porém, o vampiro tresloucado correu para a sacada, pulando para o jardim em uma meia cambalhota, enquanto gritava um "Tchau, netinho. Tchau, amante do netinho." Kiba, a exemplo do Uchiha mais antigo, desapareceu envolto pelo véu noturno, lembrando de pegar Ino no colo antes de desaparecer. Sasuke teve que sorrir. Ser temido era bem melhor que ser amado.

O Uchiha aproximou-se da cama, tendo antes o cuidado de trancar a porta atrás de si. Percebeu, em uma mesinha ao lado da cama, um cálice e uma adaga, ambos de prata, cravejados de rubis. _Que arcaico!_ Zombou. Provavelmente Ino deixara-os ali para que o moreno alimentasse Naruto, mas aquilo não se fazia necessário, Sasuke sabia de um modo bem mais divertido de fazê-lo.

Sasuke subiu na cama, aproximando-se de joelhos do garoto que o ignorava. _Deve estar assustado. _Segurou o rosto do loiro, desencaixando seu queixo da fenda formada pelos joelhos unidos. Ergueu-o por ali, fazendo-o encará-lo nos olhos. O moreno perdeu-se momentaneamente naquele céu azul de dia de verão, sendo novamente preenchido por sensações que perdera há muito tempo, junto com a visão do sol. O garoto permaneceu imóvel e disperso. O vampiro baixou os lábios finos, deixando que eles tocassem os fartos do outro, em um beijo estalado. Um tremor chacoalhou o corpo menor e os olhos negros voltaram a se deitar sobre os azuis. _Seria repulsa?_

Naruto sentia um frio terrível e algumas vertigens, desde o momento em que ouviu a voz de Sasuke, a qual não conhecia pelo timbre ainda, por tê-la ouvido pouco, mas que reconhecera de algum modo, como se algo dentro de si gritasse-lhe "É ele." Seu coração batia acelerado, sentindo a aproximação do vampiro e quase explodira, quando sentiu o toque da pele fria. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo. Amedrontava-o aquele sentimento profundo e devorador, que parecia querer reduzir-lhe a nada, e que conseguiria, caso mergulhasse naqueles olhos de buraco negro.

Em choque, sentiu os lábios frios tocarem os seus, arrancando-lhe tremores e arrepios prazerosos. Seu medo e orgulho lutavam contra o desejo pulsante. Aqueles olhos assustadoramente intensos derrubaram-lhe as barreiras, fazendo o loiro permitir que sua mão subisse para segurar a mão branca que lhe erguia o rosto. O vampiro atenuou a expressão, em sinal de alívio.

- Dói... – Sussurrou fracamente. A proximidade com o vampiro fazia o vazio ficar maior e mais doloroso.

- Eu vou fazer a dor passar. – Disse, em sua costumeira voz apática, aparentemente imparcial. Já tinha descontrolado-se demais por causa do garoto. De agora em diante seria mais comedido. Porém, não se furtou de acariciar o maxilar do loiro, tocado.

Sasuke mordeu a própria língua e deixou uma boa quantidade de sangue acumular-se em sua boca, misturando-o a sua saliva. Aproximou-se mais do amante, até sentir-lhe a respiração morna sobre a pele fria dos lábios. Lambeu os lábios cerrados do loiro com a língua ensanguentada, de modo lento e sensual, lambuzando-os com sangue.

O cheiro do sangue despertou Naruto de sua languidez, atiçando-lhe o desejo. O loiro começou a lamber o sangue espesso que lhe cobria os lábios com movimentos deliciados e provocantes. Aquele sangue era como um licor, doce e entorpecedor, e cada porção ingerida levava junto consigo gemidinhos e suspiros do garoto, que se entregava plenamente à tarefa de limpar-se.

O moreno assistia a tudo extasiado, estimulado pela visão daquele ser inocente agindo de maneira tão erótica, mesmo que inconscientemente. Lambeu novamente os lábios cheios, desta vez tendo a língua capturada pela boca faminta do loiro, o que reacionou um beijo profundo e desejoso, onde a língua ansiosa do amante explorava cada cantinho da boca do vampiro, em busca de alimento.

O Uchiha correspondeu o beijo, ajudando na exploração, num enlace de línguas tão habilidoso que era quase imoral. Sua mão abandonou o queixo do garoto para segurar-lhe as costas, enquanto a outra foi pressionar-lhe a nuca. Colou seu corpo ao do loiro, fazendo-o ceder sob seu peso e deitando-se sobre ele na cama macia.

Naruto sufocava gemidos contra a boca do moreno, totalmente entregue aos lábios dele. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço do maior e seus dedos enroscaram-se nos macios fios negros. Beijavam-se apaixonadamente, tentando estender ao máximo o pouco ar que ainda restava-lhes nos pulmões, enquanto as línguas dançarinas continuavam seu deslizar sinuoso e escorregadio.

Sasuke quebrou o beijo, levando os lábios frios para a pele quente do pescoço, causando arrepios no loiro. Beijou carinhosamente aquela curva delicada, sorvendo os cheiros e gostos da epiderme macia. Sugou a região sensível, sentindo o menor arfar. A entrega do garoto só aumentava sua ânsia de dominá-lo. Sua excitação elevava-se a cada pedaço de pele que descobria.

- Está melhor agora? – Perguntou, sabendo que provavelmente estaria, pois uma pequena quantidade de seu sangue antigo já bastaria pra saciá-lo. Queria, na verdade, era ouvir a voz trêmula do outro.

- H-hai. – Naruto sentia o seu corpo formigar. Estava estranhamente leve.

- É bom ouvir isso. – Sussurrou manhosamente.

O vampiro enfiou as mãos por baixo da t-shirt preta do loiro, que arqueou as costas num suspiro, ao senti-las ávidas percorrerem seu corpo. Naruto estava sem o casaco, este provavelmente tinha sido retirado por Ino, para que ele dormisse mais confortavelmente. Os lábios dos amantes voltaram a encontrar-se, enquanto as mãos de Sasuke decoravam cada músculo do torso definido do outro. Segurou a barra da t-shirt, enquanto sussurrava roucamente ao pé do ouvido do garoto.

- Ajude-me com isso.

O loiro corado e um pouco desajeitado ergueu as costas, ajudando o vampiro a arrancar a t-shirt, desnudando-o parcialmente. O Uchiha deu um meio sorriso, satisfeito.

- Você é lindo. – Recitou com a voz rouca, enquanto passeava os dedos longos pelos músculos timidamente aparentes do menor, fazendo o Uzumaki ficar da cor de um tomate. Já ouvira muitíssimas vezes que a droga do sangue o deixara afeminado, mas ouvir isso dele fez seu coração dar pulos. _Idiota, idiota._

O vampiro passeou a língua por toda a extensão da pele exposta, num ritual calculado e torturante, onde o único objetivo era conseguir cada vez mais gemidos e suspiros da boca pecaminosa de seu anjo. Beijou o abdome reto do loiro, dando chupões agressivos para marcar-lo como sua propriedade. Era isso que essas marcas vermelhas e pulsantes eram, para Sasuke, indicadores de posse.

Abriu caminhos úmidos com a língua, que levaram até os mamilos rosados e brincou com eles, chupando-os e mordiscando-os até deixá-los molhados e vermelhos. Naruto recebia as carícias com os olhos fechados, bem apertados, como se aqueles toques sugassem suas forças. Mordia os lábios para impedir que os gritinhos escapassem e puxava com força os fios negros do Uchiha, que estrangulava um gemido a cada novo puxão. Adorava aquilo.

Sasuke despiu o tórax, deitando-se sobre Naruto e capturando-o em um novo beijo, permitindo que sua pele fria roçasse na pele quente do garoto, que, timidamente, acariciava as costas do maior. As mãos do vampiro adentraram o jeans do loiro, alcançando o membro já desperto para estimulá-lo com os dedos frios, e recebendo do garoto um suspiro profundo.

- Hum, Sasuuu... – Calou-se, mordendo os lábios, ao sentir carícias mais vigorosas em sua intimidade.

- Fala de novo. – Naruto não entendeu. Não tinha chamado o apelido carinhoso de propósito, mas a voz dengosa do vampiro mal-humorado acabou por convencê-lo.

- S-Sasu... – Falou, sem jeito.

- Adorei. – Sorriu malicioso.

O vampiro passou a lamber todo o rosto do amante, delineando-lhe os ossos da face, sorvendo o cheiro do sangue quente naquela região tão sensível e dotada de vasos. Podia ouvir o som do sangue correndo rápido pelas veias e artérias daquele corpo tão perfeito e sedutor que chegava a ser criminoso. Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do loiro enquanto sussurrava um "você é meu" de modo tão sensual que fez o pobre amante estremecer. Sasuke sorriu.

- Vê? Seu corpo já sabe que você me pertence. – A voz pareceu tão decidida que acabou por irritar Naruto.

- N-não me venha com merda, teme. – Falou fracamente, e o que seria uma oposição acabou parecendo um pedido dengoso.

- Oras, mas é verdade. Você só não quer aceitar. Mas não se preocupe, vou ter você gritando isso antes mesmo do amanhecer.

E beijou novamente o Uzumaki, juntando agora seus gemidos de satisfação aos dele, embora os seus fossem bem mais comedidos, diferentes dos sons de entrega e deleite do outro. Seus gemidos eram provocantes. O loiro simplesmente enlouquecia ao ouvir os sons que aquela voz rouca fabricava. Queria ouvir mais. Muito mais. Nunca pensou que pudesse se excitar tanto só com o ressoar daquele timbre.

O Uchiha por sua vez perdia-se mais e mais na deliciosa sensação de beijar Naruto. Aqueles lábios cheios, agora vermelhos e inchados, brilhando molhados de saliva, eram beijáveis demais para serem ignorados. O sabor daquela língua macia, o perfume daquele hálito quente, a pele tenra dos lábios e a mucosa lisa e acolhedora, pareciam perfeitos, viciantes. Sasuke teve certeza de que poderia beijá-lo eternamente.

Sasuke parou o beijo subitamente, recebendo um muxoxo decepcionado de Naruto, mas não teve tempo de comemorar sua pequena vitória, pois imagens aleatórias pipocaram em sua mente, deixando claro que a matriarca desbloqueara-a de propósito. _O que é isso agora? O que ela pretende?_ O vampiro aproveitou a aparente boa ação da Hyuuga para capturar alguns pensamentos vagos de Naruto. Eles vieram estranhos e incompletos, porém compreensíveis. _Então, é com isso que você está preocupado, anjo? Mas isso iria acontecer de qualquer modo, Ino intrometendo-se ou não._ _E quando acontecer você não estará com vontade alguma de negar._

O Vampiro sorriu malicioso, fazendo o loiro virar o rosto, corado. O Uzumaki não entendeu a repentina mudança de Sasuke, por isso continuou calmo. Na verdade, o amante nutria em seu íntimo, esperanças de que todo aquele amasso acabasse naquela tal de ilusão sexual, e fazia questão de ignorar a, digamos, sugestão de Ino. Agora que estava curado do vazio, não se sentia confortável de fazer a coisa toda. Porém isso não diminuía seu fascínio pelo moreno.

O Uchiha não entendia as intenções da matriarca, por mais que tentasse absorvê-las. Por que ela o ajudaria? Com certeza este favor não estava sendo de graça. O que seria? Recusava-se a crer que a matriarca o fizera apenas para induzi-lo a fazer sexo com Naruto. Não era do feitio da morta-viva bisbilhotar. Ainda mais quando ela, provavelmente, não ficaria feliz vendo-o com o loiro. Ou talvez ficasse?

Provavelmente Ino estaria envolvida nisso. Deveria ter pedido à Hyuuga para deixá-lo conhecer o modo especial dela de fazer as coisas. Mas, um único pedido não faria a matriarca retirar a proteção da mansão. Esse tipo de decisão, na Akatsuki, era sempre tomada de acordo com a maioria. Estariam todos os vampiros pervertidos daquela casa querendo assistir o seu ato telepaticamente? Sasuke pouco se importou. Que assistissem e invejassem. Nem se deu ao trabalho de bloquear quem quer que fosse.

Motivou-se, ante a certeza do que aconteceria, e levou a boca experiente para o baixo ventre do Uzumaki, beijando-o e raspando levemente os caninos na pele lisinha. Os dedos longos espertamente desabotoaram o jeans do loiro, que não se atreveu a interferir, ansioso que estava por ter a língua de Sasuke tão próxima do ponto máximo de sua excitação.

Lentamente, as mãos do maior foram removendo a peça áspera do corpo do loiro, levando junto a roupa íntima, feliz por livrar-se daqueles estorvos. Fez seus dedos se fecharem em torno da ereção pulsante do Uzumaki, que se sobressaltou, inclinando o corpo para frente e deixando escapar um gemido longo e algumas palavras de protesto que mal foram ouvidas pelo Uchiha, preocupado que este estava em recuperar o contato com a boca que tanto o enlouquecia.

Os dedos do vampiro movimentavam-se rápidos pela carne intumescida, visivelmente satisfeitos com a resposta que obtinham desta, que continuava a aumentar sob a pressão de sua mão. Sasuke respirava profundamente, deliciado com as carícias leves que recebia na pele sensível, vibrando com o simples contato do corpo quente, que ficava cada vez mais fervente. Aquele calor inebriava o Uchiha, embotando-lhe os sentidos, expulsando de seu âmago um frio secular.

Naruto sentia sua consciência escarpar junto com seus gemidos. A voz de Sasuke tornara-se tão frequente e deleitosa que seus braços já não o obedeciam, queriam apenas tocar aquele corpo deliciosamente frio, satisfazê-lo. Aquelas sensações eram tão intensas e prazerosas que acreditava serem vindas de um sonho. O sentimento que crescia dentro de seu peito era gritante demais para que pudesse se acostumar. Deixava-o confuso, paralisado. Não poderia nomeá-lo. Nomear este sentimento seria subestimá-lo.

Embora o envaidecesse a entrega do loiro, aquilo já estava começando a irritá-lo. Dedicava-se ao amante com apurado carinho, estimulava-o com afinco, sussurrava-lhe ao ouvido, e tudo o que recebia eram os gemidos. Claro que gostava daquilo. Adorava. Mas não estava satisfeito. Queria sentir-se amado, desejado. Queria reciprocidade. Precisava que fosse recíproco. Merecia ser pago por todas as vezes que engolira seu orgulho diante do garoto. Só estaria pleno quando seu anjo o quisesse.

Decidiu torturá-lo. Segurou uma das pernas torneadas, afastando-a para dedicar chupões à parte interna das coxas do loiro. Este rapidamente levou à mão aos cabelos negros, puxando-os como se quisesse afastar a boca atrevida. Sasuke ignorou-o, estimulando toda a região ao redor do membro extremamente excitado, sem, no entanto, desviar a mínima atenção a este. O loiro suspirava, e seus gemidos tornaram-se pequenas interjeições de ansiedade e irritação.

As mãos do loiro começaram a forçar a cabeça do maior em direção ao necessitado membro, recebendo risadinhas provocativas deste, que se divertia ao constatar as tentativas infrutíferas do garoto, afinal, Sasuke era infinitas vezes mais forte que Naruto, e não se moveria um centímetro enquanto não ouvisse um pedido do outro. Queria ver o menor participando um pouco mais do jogo.

- Sa-Sasuke, onegai... – Choramingou vencido.

Sasuke adorava ouvir seu nome escapar pelos lábios do outro. Tanto que esqueceu sua pequena tortura e atendeu ao amante, abocanhando-o. Um gemido alto atingiu seus ouvidos. Dedicou-se àquela carne, sugando ritmadamente, enquanto, vez por outra, raspava suas presas pela extensão do órgão, empenhando em enlouquecer Naruto. Conseguiu.

- Hum... Ahn... S-Sasuu... – Naruto gemia palavras sem nexo, onde as únicas compreendidas por Sasuke eram as variações do seu nome. – Eu... Hum... Ah! Eu...

- Venha cá. - O Uchiha parou o que fazia e puxou o loiro para a cabeceira da cama, onde se encostou. – Ajude-me com isto. – Apontou para a própria calça.

O vampiro surpreendeu-se ao sentir as mãos do garoto agarrarem o tecido negro e tratar de livrá-lo dele. Aquilo o agradou. Afastou as mãos, apoiando-as ao lado do corpo, e deixou que o loiro tomasse o controle, erguendo um pouco o corpo para ajudá-lo. Naruto atirou a calça para longe, extremamente envergonhado, e aguardou o próximo movimento do Uchiha, que ficou parado, apenas a observá-lo. Não custou a entender que estava recebendo permissão para comandar, e timidamente subiu no colo do outro.

Tomou os lábios do maior para si, constrangido, vendo que este só o correspondia, acompanhado seu ritmo. Afastou-se para olhar o belo vampiro e retirar algumas mechas mais longas de cabelo da frente dos olhos negros. O vampiro não estava suado, nem parecia tão ofegante quanto o loiro. Passeou os dedos sobre a pele fria do rosto de Sasuke, que permitiu a análise passivo, querendo que o outro se acostumasse consigo, que se sentisse mais confiante.

Naruto finalmente sentiu-se seguro para infligir carícias mais sensuais, beijando e lambendo o rosto do moreno. Passeou com a língua do rosto ao pescoço, onde, por mais forte que sugasse, não conseguia deixar a pele nem um pouco corada. Distribuiu mordidas pelos ombros do Uchiha, roçando seu corpo contra o dele em movimentos cadenciados, excitados. O vampiro suspirava profundamente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

As mãos de Naruto exploraram todo o corpo frio, apertando porções cada vez mais generosas de pele, descendo depois pelos braços fortes e definidos de Sasuke, e entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele. Os movimentos dos corpos ficavam mais vigorosos, e a boca do loiro tomava a outra com mais intensidade. Soltou uma das mãos e timidamente acariciou a ereção do maior, que despejou seus gemidos, acendendo ainda mais o Uzumaki. Aqueles gemidos eram, definitivamente, sua perdição.

Saturado daquele prazer crescente que nunca atingiria o ápice, o Uchiha deixou sua passividade, chupando os próprios dedos e erguendo o loiro pelos quadris para alcançar-lhe a entrada, lembrando-se antes de envolvê-lo em um beijo para distraí-lo. Ansiava por entrar na carne quente do amante, sentir-se apertado contra suas paredes, fazê-lo definitivamente e indubitavelmente seu. Preparou-o cuidadosamente, sentindo-o resfolegar, enquanto sufocava gemidos doloridos. Naruto abraçou o pescoço do Uchiha, apertando os olhos e finalmente aceitando o sentimento que nutria por ele, que independente de motivos e necessidades, existia.

Adentrou o corpo do menor, assim que o sentiu mais relaxado. E o fez lentamente, atentos às súplicas do garoto, beijando-lhe o pescoço e esperando que este se acostumasse. Realmente amava aquele dobe. E agora, de alguma maneira, sentia-se correspondido. Percebeu as pernas do loiro apertarem-se em sua cintura, enquanto a voz dele saia carinhosa e forte, ao mesmo tempo.

- Ahh... Vai ficar aí parado, teme? Mova-se logo. Já está bem para mim. – Olhou-o com seu belo sorriso.

- Hn... – Sasuke ficou perturbado com o que ouviu. Queria que Naruto se sentisse à vontade com ele, mas só não esperava que fosse tão rápido, e que o tratasse de modo tão... Naruto. Porém, esta era uma das coisas sobre Uzumaki Naruto que Uchiha Sasuke desconhecia, ele era decidido e obstinado. Desde o momento em que aceitara seus sentimentos pelo vampiro, decidira estar com ele, ficar ao lado dele. Agora o moreno estava realmente encrencado. – Vê lá como fala, garoto!

- Se você não consegue, pode deixar que eu mesmo faço! – Sasuke não acreditou no que ouviu. _Garoto insolente!_

Naruto cavalgou sobre o membro do outro numa dança sensual, enquanto soltava gemidos um pouco doloridos que logo se transformaram em gritinhos de prazer. Num primeiro instante, Sasuke fechou os olhos, deliciado pela fricção quente e impressionado pela desenvoltura do outro. Até que caiu a ficha; ele foi desafiado. Uchiha Sasuke definitivamente abrandara-se demais. Mas as coisas não iam ficar daquele jeito. Agarrou as coxas grossas do outro com desejo, atirando-o na cama com violência. Encaixou as pernas do loiro em seus ombros.

- Quer brincar, anjo? Então vamos brincar!

- Oi, Sasuke, o que vai faz... Ah!

Sasuke enterrou-se novamente no corpo menor, estocando-o vigorosamente. Ia cada vez mais rápido e profundo, incentivado pelos gemidos do loiro que, agora sim, estavam do jeito que ele esperava. Fechou os olhos sentindo ondas de prazer intermitentes invadirem seu corpo e circularem por suas veias, enquanto algo semelhante acontecia ao Uzumaki, por ter um ponto em especial e infinitamente prazeroso golpeado repetitivamente. Clamava por mais.

- Hum... Ahh... Sasu... M-mais... Hum... Rápido... Aah... – Implorava.

- M-me... Ugh... Fala agora... Que... Ah... Me quer. – Sasuke sabia ser muito vingativo quando queria. Naruto não acreditou que ele inda se lembrava disso. Sorte do Uchiha que ele não estava em condições de negar algo.

- Aahh... E-eu te querooo... Ah, quero Sasuu... Hum... Eu vou... Eu estou quase... Ah, me morde, agora... Eu te quero...

O vampiro ouviu aquelas palavras, entalhando-as em seu íntimo. Agora sim, estava pleno. E iria saborear, finalmente, aquele sangue delicioso e único. Não estava com sede, mas não podia refrear o desejo de ter o líquido doce e perfumado escorrendo por sua garganta, de atingir o ápice, de consumar seu amor. Seria apenas um gole.

Jogou-se para trás, sentando novamente o loiro em seu colo e lambeu-lhe o pescoço, buscando a veia pulsante. O garoto suspirou, ansioso. Mordeu-o, rompendo a pele com seus caninos agudos, e provocando em Naruto uma dorzinha fina que se assemelhou à melhor das carícias. Sasuke colou sua boca sobre a ferida, sugando-a. Uma corrente intensa de prazer atravessou ambos, espalhando-se pelos corpos unidos, envolvendo-os num êxtase tão vívido que se não fosse pecaminoso, seria divino.

Os gemidos intensificaram-se, enquanto imagens desconexas do ato romântico percorriam a mente dos dois, instigando-os a tocarem-se. Descargas elétricas corriam pelas espinhas, os corpos formigavam, e mesmo depois que Sasuke desvencilhou-se do pescoço do garoto, aquelas sensações extásicas faziam-se presentes. Colaram novamente os lábios, prolongando o momento, e quando a força de ambos esvaiu-se, levou junto as reações do prazer, deixando apenas o torpor e a satisfação.

Os corpos caíram sobre a cama abraçados e suspirantes, melecados com a essência de Naruto. Sasuke acariciou o rosto sorridente do Uzumaki, com seu costumeiro meio sorriso estampado nos lábios finos, e o segurou nos braços, dando-lhe beijos no alto da cabeça. O loiro enfiou a cabeça no peito gelado enquanto mexia nos fios negros próximos a nuca do vampiro.

- A Ino tinha razão. É realmente muito melhor que qualquer outra coisa. – Sorriu.

- Que bom que gostou, pois pretendo fazer isso sempre.

- Se você não me matar antes! Cara, eu tô moído.

- Não posso fazer nada se você é uma mocinha, dobe. – Provocou.

- Cala a boca, teme! Eu... – Foi calado por um beijo. – Pare com isso, teme. – Retrucou, tímido.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, anjo, já está amanhecendo.

- E pra onde vai?

- Para qualquer outro dos quartos vagos.

- E porque não dorme aqui?

- Eu não fico consciente durante o dia, fico num estado de letargia. Se meu corpo se sentir ameaçado, irei atacar inconscientemente, eu poderia machucá-lo. E eu preciso de um ambiente escuro.

- Eu fecho as cortinas. E você não me atacaria.

- Não?- A declaração de Naruto deixou o moreno encabulado, o que ele disfarçou, continuando com sua pose fria.

- Não. – Sorriu. – Você está corado.

- Ah... – _Droga. _– Quando um vampiro toma sangue humano, mesmo em pequenas quantidades, volta a ter algumas características humanas. A pele fica quente e macia, corada. Por isso nos alimentamos antes de eventos públicos, para não corrermos o risco de sermos descobertos. – Naruto não prestou a menor atenção, apenas pressionou o lábio inferior do Uchiha e viu um tom rosado preenchê-lo.

- Dorme comigo. – Repetiu, agora fazendo beicinho.

- Ok. – Suspirou Sasuke, levantando da cama.

O vampiro fechou as pesadas janelas e as cobriu com as grossas cortinas, deixando o quarto realmente escuro. Soltou as cortinas de seda negra do dossel da cama, escondendo-a. Caminhou até o armário e pegou dois roupões de seda azul-escuros e uma toalha branca. Vestiu um dos roupões e levou o outro para cama, ajudando Naruto a limpar-se e vestir-se. Retirou a colcha superior da cama, atirando-a ao chão, e cobrindo-se com a mais fina posta sobre os lençóis. Abraçou-se novamente ao amante.

Ambos ficaram abraçados por um tempo, trocando alguns carinhos típicos dos casais apaixonados, porém este casal era um tanto distinto, se comparado aos outros. Naruto adormeceu sentindo o perfume suave da pele, agora um pouco mais aquecida, do Uchiha, enquanto tinha os cabelos acariciados em um cafuné. Sasuke esperou o sol tirar-lhe a consciência, como sempre fazia, estranhamente aquecido e em paz. A partir de agora não sentiria mais a falta da luz solar.

-x-

_**Extra...**_

_Na sala, os vampiros e amantes antes concentrados e silenciosos, começavam a espreguiçar-se e esfregar os olhos, como se tivessem saído de uma sessão de cinema longa e proveitosa._

_- Não acredito que me fizeram fazer algo assim... Sinto-me terrivelmente culpada. – Resmungou Hinata, que estaria corada caso ainda estivesse viva._

_- Ow, mas foi tão lindo e excitante! Eu não te perdoaria se não tivesse feito isso. – Exclamou Ino, que assistira ao pequeno show por intermédio da matriarca._

_- Eah, Ino, você não deveria ter ensinado a eles nosso jeitinho especial, porra! – Gritou Hidan, irritado._

_- Humpf, eu não achei grande coisa! – Opinou Kiba._

_- Cala a boca, você não sabe de nada! Ninguém te obrigou a fazer nada! – Kiba fechou a cara. – Eu achei um sonho! Kawaii. – Devaneou Karin._

_- Tobi não entendeu o final, ele pode ver de novo?_

_- Não, mas você pode fazer algo parecido, un, Tobi. – Declarou Deidara, malicioso._

_- Não acredito no que está acontecendo... É realmente uma reunião familiar. – Criticou Sasori._

_- O Sasuke nos mata! – Gritou Kiba._

_- Morro feliz! – Soltou Ino._

_- Tenho material para me distrair por séculos. – Falou Karin, dando um beijo suave na face de Hinata. - Aqueles dois são uma delícia._

_- Foi quase uma obra-de-arte! – Declarou Deidara._

_- Você é um grande pervertido. – Resmungou Sasori._

_- Tobi acha que quer um amante também..._

-x-

_Continua..._

* * *

Yo! O lemon foi um pouco tenso, né? Mas foi o primeiro, os primeiros são mais explicação do que ação. Mas valeu, porque o Narut finalmente aceitou o Sasuke e voltou a ser Naruto... E o Sasuke recuperou um pouco do controle ao lidar com o loiro...

Eu estraguei tudo no final, né? Fiz meus vampiros malvados ficarem parecendo um bando de voyers pervertidos, kkkk. Mas foi só uma piada. Eles iam perder esse acontecimento, depois de séculos de tédio? Nunca! Kkkkkkkkkkk...

Não sei quando vem o Chap9, mas como esse era o da semana que vem eu tenho uma folga, né? Ah, não sei porque ainda me desculpo, já que essa fic não é querida aqui no ffnet... Mas fica dado o recado para quem gosta...

Bye


	9. Final Day

**_**Gomen! Estou ocupadíssima na Facu, meus professores são uns sádicos castradores que estão sugando o meu cérebro de canudinho, igual àqueles filmes antigos de alienígenas! Kkkkkkkkkkkk... Prometo me esforçar para não demorar tanto, ok?

Sai, seu fim começou agora. Viva-o, viva-o. Espere pelo amanhã, finja levar numa boa...

Não tá betado *Sorry, Moon, não te encontrei, te amo, ok? Medo...* Enjoy...

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**OoO**

**Capítulo 9: Dia final**

"_O mundo inteiro pode ir pro inferno_

_Eu posso sentir que o fim está próximo_

_E tudo veio como nós temíamos_

_E se nosso dia final tiver chegado_

_Vamos fingir levar numa boa_

_E se o fim tiver começado agora_

_Viva-o, viva-o_

_Eu não posso acreditar que o dia chegou_

_Quando todos os relógios param_

_O horizonte parece desaparecer_

_E todos nossos sonhos estão vazios_

_Eu posso sentir que o fim está próximo_

_E tudo veio como nós temíamos_

_Este é o nosso dia final_

_Vamos ficar e esperar pela manhã_

_Mesmo que ela não esteja à vista. "¹_

**OoO**

Escuridão. Frio. Tremia. Estava sendo carregado e o vento cortante machucava-lhe a pele. Deveria estar em grande velocidade. E altura também, talvez. Não ousou abrir os olhos em nenhum dos quinze minutos que passou nos braços gelados. Só o fez quando um impacto suave, seguido pelo som de folhas secas sendo esmagadas por pés ágeis, tirou-o do mar de pensamentos confusos e dolorosos no qual se afogava.

Abriu os olhos. E, por incrível que lhe parecesse, não enxergou vividamente o garoto de cabelos loiros e espetados no qual pensou tanto, que imaginou poder materializá-lo facilmente diante de si. Olhou ao redor. Um descampado enorme, repleto de folhas caídas, cercado por um bosque de árvores distorcidas, que guardavam, raivosas, aquela porção de desolação. Bem ao centro da triste clareira, um casarão muito velho e cinzento, que parecia um sobrado abandonado, erguia-se leproso, assustador.

Depois de caminhar até a frente da casa, o belo sequestrador parou, pousando os pés de Sai delicadamente no chão, enquanto este, calmamente, se recompunha. Sentia-se estranhamente confortável e um pouco sonolento, mas sabia que sua aparente tranquilidade era falsa, sendo delatada por uma pressão leve e continua em seu peito, segurando-lhe os movimentos bruscos e reações espontâneas.

Desviou sua atenção para o homem alto ao seu lado. Ele transpirava calma e elegância. Tinha um porte altivo, gestos felinos e cada movimento de seu corpo era friamente preciso e calculado. E era belíssimo. Sai achou-o incrivelmente controverso, em toda a sua realeza clássica, digna de um homem poderoso e soberbo, com suas atitudes egoístas e impetuosas, onde pequenos gestos de gentileza e carinho velado sobressaiam-se em sua personalidade forte. Não que aquela suavidade fosse especialmente para si, e sim por ser parte do próprio homem.

Sai analisou melhor aquele ser de porte invejável. Vestia uma camisa de seda vinho bem ajustada ao corpo longilíneo e uma calça negra e reta, com sapatos de couro confortáveis. Simples e distinto. Os longos cabelos estavam jogados pelos ombros, bagunçados após a longa corrida. O estranho usou as duas mãos para fixar o cabelo, passando-as pelos fios em um movimento único, provocante, dispondo os fios para trás, deixando apenas duas mechas finas tomar-lhe as laterais do rosto. Sai corou ao sentir-se atraído pelo homem. Pelo visto, Naruto não era o único rapaz que o atraia. Deveria mesmo ser gay. Mas aquele homem tinha uma perfeição sobre-humana, como não admirá-lo?

O sequestrador aproximou-se de Sai, pousando suavemente a mão na cintura dele e guiando-o para a lateral do casarão, onde mais ao fundo, duas portas de madeira gasta guardavam a entrada para o porão. O moreno travou a mandíbula, assustado, ao perceber-se levado para aquele recanto empoeirado. O que seria isso agora? Que tipo de situação era aquela, que só fazia complicar-se a cada minuto? Tentou protestar, manifestar qualquer sinal de insatisfação, tudo em vão. Era como uma marionete nas mãos habilidosas de seu sádico manipulador.

As portas velhas bateram no solo arenoso, levantando uma nuvem de poeira que fez Sai fechar os olhos por alguns segundos. Sentiu braços firmes e delicados erguê-lo novamente. Itachi segurou-o junto a si e ignorou as escadas gastas pouco iluminadas pela luz lunar, pulando diretamente em meio à escuridão. O vampiro acendeu mentalmente os archotes presos na parede, revelando uma porta de metal pesado, meio escondida atrás de estantes velhas e carcomidas. Uma ratazana correu assustada pela súbita luz amarelada que preencheu o fétido e encardido porão e acabou esmagada pelos pés velozes, soltando um quicho alto. Sai estremeceu.

- Amante dos animais? – Sorriu.

Sai assistiu, surpreso, a enorme barra de ferro que trancava a porta deslizar, a trava pesada levantar e a porta afastar-se, sem que sequer fossem tocadas. O homem alto recolocou-o no chão e guiou-o pelo longo corredor escavado em pedra, abrindo, no final deste, outra porta, à moda da primeira, dando em um cômodo amplo, com paredes em pedra polida, finamente decorado. A iluminação fraca e tangencial deixava o ambiente intimista e convidativo. Todos os móveis eram em metal ou estofado negro, desde as estantes com livros e aparelhos eletrônicos até os sofás e poltronas. Era tal qual uma sala comum.

O homem entrou e fechou as portas, empurrando Sai à sua frente. O garoto divisou dez portas de metal esculpido, sendo quatro de cada lado do cômodo, nas paredes laterais, uma às suas costas, por onde acabara de entrar e uma à sua frente, um pouco mais distante, sendo esta diferente das outras, com portas duplas e metal dourado, flores de lótus entalhadas e algumas pedras incrustadas em símbolos aparentemente vazios de significado. Assemelhavam-se às portas de entrada de algum templo antigo.

- Sente-se. – Disse com a voz aveludada, indicando ao garoto pálido um sofá macio. Sai sentou e aguardou.

O vampiro deslizou até a segunda porta à direita, dando uma leve batida no metal que vibrou surdo. A porta abriu-se imediatamente, como se o dono do cômodo já aguardasse os recém-chegados. Uma linda mulher invadiu a sala, balançando displicentemente o corpo curvilíneo. Aparentava tédio, a pele era branca e os cabelos negros e sedosos. Os olhos eram de um incrível castanho-avermelhado, como ágatas de fogo. Os olhos de Sai perderam-se no vestido justo e curto, vermelho vivo, de mangas compridas e ombros à mostra. Um corpete negro afinava-lhe a cintura e peep toes marcavam-lhe os pés com a mesma cor. A mulher cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e olhou o vampiro com um sorriso desafiador.

- O que você quer, Itachi? O único Uchiha que batia à minha porta era o Madara.

- Ah, por favor! O Madara é apenas um garoto perto de você. – Provocou.

- Por acaso está insinuando que eu pareço velha? – Irritou-se.

- Não, apenas lembrei-me que você foi a mais velha a ser transformada.

- Vinte e sete anos não é tanta idade. E se bem me lembro, você tem quase isso. Agora, diga-me o que quer. Não me chamou apenas para avaliar minha idade, não?

- De fato. Trouxe um brinquedinho e quero que cuide dele. - Apontou para Sai.

- Gracinha. Mas sabe que não é o tal amante, não? Perdi-o de vista quando ele entrou nos domínios da Hyuuga. Parece que anda falhando miseravelmente, Itachi. Primeiro o Madara, agora o escolhido do seu irmãozinho, não que este último seja importante.

- Então você sabia onde ele estava. Eu deveria ter imaginado. – Encarou-a com o costumeiro olhar vazio. - O Madara é inofensivo, por enquanto. E quanto aos meus interesses naquele garoto, estes não lhe dizem respeito. Satisfaça-se em saber que ele será útil à BlackSun.

- Ora, eu sei de seus planos, meu querido.

- Então sabe o que quero de você. Vai fazê-lo? – Voltou novamente seus olhos para Sai, que permanecia imóvel no sofá.

- Sim. Ele nos será valioso. Ambos, aliás. Será interessante.

- Teve uma visão?

- Talvez. Quem sabe seja apenas intuição feminina. – Sorriu, passando os dedos em um punhado de fios de cabelo negros pousados nos ombros do Uchiha.

- Sempre enigmática.

- Esse é o meu charme, não acha, querido?

- Eu poderia listar mais algumas coisas que são charmosas em você. – Iludiu. Itachi sabia muito bem como Madara conseguia a plena colaboração da morena.

- Galanteador como sempre. Como posso resistir?

- Não pode.

A vampira aproximou-se do moreno, levando uma das mãos para tocar-lhe a face. O Uchiha agarrou-lhe o pulso bruscamente, forçando-o contra as costas da mulher, que sorriu satisfeita. Seus lábios violaram os dela com certa pressa, invadindo-a com a língua rija. O corpo feminino estremeceu com os assaltos insensíveis da outra boca, e manteve a posição opressiva, mesmo após ser solto. Os olhos carmim estavam perdidos, olhando para o rosto impassível do vampiro, sem, no entanto, enxergá-lo, como se cegos pela luxúria. A mão branca do homem segurou-lhe o queixo, apertando-o, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Kurenai, teve uma visão? Conte-me. – A mão chacoalhava o rosto da vampira, que voltou a si com um parco sorriso.

- Algo te irrita, não, Itachi? Seus beijos não costumam ser tão intensos.

- Não tente me ludibriar, conte-me o que viu. – Foi mais ríspido.

- Os Caídos. Os três. Despertos. – Os olhos de Itachi brilharam rubros e um sorriso aliviado e satisfeito adornou-lhe o belo rosto.

- Quando?

- Breve.

- E nosso exercito de miseráveis?

- Os outros dois estão cuidando disso.

- Perfeito. Devemos usá-los amanhã?

- Não.

- Isso é factível ou só uma opinião?

- Ambos.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, amanhã teremos uma festa para ir.

- Será divertido. Então, quais são as minhas ordens, líder? – Provocou. – Como devo proceder com o animalzinho? – Olhou para Sai.

- Como preferir. Só cuide para que ele seja forte o bastante para ser aceito entre os antigos e para durar um pouco numa disputa contra o Sasuke. E fraco o suficiente para ser abatido por mim.

- Sem problemas. Farei agora, assim o sangue terá o dia inteiro para agir e à noite ele já será um de nós. Mas há algo que quero esclarecer, embora eu seja a criadora dele, ele será sua cria, sua responsabilidade. Meu pequeno corvo é minha única cria.

- Se você fizer este garoto tão bem quanto fez o seu pequeno corvo já me darei por satisfeito.

- Itachi... – Sussurrou, os lábios adquirindo um sorriso desdenhoso. – Tão perfeito, tão poderoso. O que se diz livre de fraquezas e amarras, e que, no entanto, tudo o que faz é tentando atingir o pequeno Uchiha. Colocando seus objetivos secretos por trás de cada ação... – Abriu o sorriso quando o vampiro deu-lhe as costas, retirando-se para o último quarto do lado oposto.

- Você tem sorte por me ser útil. Agora, faça o seu trabalho. – Fechou a porta.

**OoO**

Naruto acordou sentindo uma disposição fora do comum e uma profunda gratidão pelo fato de Sasuke ser um vampiro, pois do contrário teria levado uns bons safanões do moreno, por ter-lhe roubado toda a coberta e estar praticamente atirado sobre o corpo do outro. Estava tão escuro que ainda parecia noite, embora o sol já devesse estar alto lá fora. Ergueu o corpo, olhando para a criatura pálida, que, dormindo, parecia incrivelmente frágil e inocente, não aquele teme irritante e convencido, que apesar de ter-se declarado apaixonado, nunca tinha tratado-o bem. A pele do vampiro era tão branca e lisa que praticamente brilhava naquela escuridão.

O loiro passou a mão nos cabelos macios do adormecido, após tatear os travesseiros à procura deles. Contornou a face calma com seus dedinhos despertos, pousando-os depois sobre os lábios finos, para constatar que estes sustentavam um leve sorriso. Sorriu também. O moreno ficava tão lindo dormindo. Tão livre de pecados e culpas.

_Isso é realmente problemático._ Todos os seus medos e desculpas haviam sido arrancados de seu peito na noite anterior, junto com aquela debilidade febril que o assaltara. Se havia algo de que estava certo, é de que estava apaixonado pelo moreno. Não importava se pelo homem ou pelo sangue, o fato é que amava Uchiha Sasuke, e tinha todo o direito de compreender cada detalhe daquele mundo estranho no qual estava metido. 

Afundou o rosto nas madeixas negras, respirando-lhes o aroma suave e fresco. Sabia. Seguiria o vampiro, não importando onde este se escondesse, e embora esta opção fosse necessariamente a única, gostava de pensar que a escolha era sua. Afinal, estivera feliz nos momentos em que esteve nos braços do vampiro, por mais que lhe irritasse admitir, e esperava, no auge de sua inocência, não decepcionar-se como verdadeiro Uchiha, o predador frio e cruel ao qual todos se referiam e temiam. Em sua cabecinha loira e confusa, sentia-se egoísta por atirar-se às cegas em uma paixão que o faria perder sua humanidade, abandonando seus amigos, obrigando-o a vê-los como comida.

Sai e Sakura. Ambos surgiam em sua mente banhados em sangue enquanto suas mãos estavam repletas dele. De alguma forma, sentia-se assassino de seus amigos, destruidor do que construíram, acusador, juiz e carrasco. Pressentia o perigo no qual os metera, pois, por mais que tentasse, duvidava que conseguisse mantê-los distantes. E tinha que fazê-lo pois, como dissera Ino, cedo ou tarde poderia tornar-se um vampiro. O melhor seria que desaparecesse, abandonasse de vez todos os que poderia machucar, mesmo que isso o machucasse mais. Como poderia saber se manteria seus valores e sua personalidade? Como saber se permaneceria Naruto?

A porta do quarto bateu com força e uma voz fina atravessou a escuridão, levando com ela a sonolência de Naruto e boa parte de seus questionamentos, substituídos pelo susto.

- Na-ru-tooo... – Gritou Ino, um pouco eufórica. – Duas da tarde, acorda bela adormecida!

Com a invasão, Naruto afastou-se bruscamente do vampiro adormecido, que num movimento instintivo, agarrou o loiro pelo pescoço, tentando protegê-lo. O garoto ficou pasmo com a reação veloz e inesperada do moreno, fechando os olhos enquanto aguardava um impacto, surpreendendo-se por ainda estar vivo quando se viu apenas preso pelo braço pesado do outro. Tentou soltar-se, mas o braço parecia uma coluna de pedra de tão firme.

- Inoooo! – Esbravejou. - Viu o que fez, 'ttebayo! O Bakasuke não me solta! – Estreitou os olhos ao ouvir a risada musical de Ino, que se divertia com a situação.

- Claro que não vi, está escuro! – Tentou segurar o riso após ouvir o grunhido assustador do loiro. – Dê um jeito! Esteja lá embaixo em quinze minutos, ok? – Saiu rindo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Naruto estava irritadíssimo. Afinal de contas, como se sai de uma situação daquelas? Estava levando uma chave de braço de um vampiro desacordado. Não passava uma solução sequer em sua cabecinha oca. Teria que esperar anoitecer para poder sair dali? Com certeza morreria de fome antes! Tinha que agir. Tentou acariciar o braço frio, conversar com o outro em tom apaziguador, até cantarolou uma de suas canções favoritas e nada! Continuava a ser esmagado. Era bom mesmo que o teme não tivesse noção nenhuma daquilo tudo, ou então Ino pagaria muitíssimo caro.

**OoO**

Karin acordou um pouco dolorida devido a posição incômoda na qual dormira. Mesmo depois de todo o trabalho que tivera convencendo Tobi a dormir sozinho, coisa que este abominava, sempre indo refugiar-se aos pés da matriarca, a Hyuuga expulsara-a da cama novamente, dando uma desculpa qualquer sobre poder machucá-la durante o sono, coisa que a ruiva tinha certeza ser mentira, pois a vampira dormia quietinha como uma estátua. Mas, como sempre, acabou obedecendo à amante e esperando que esta se entregasse a inconsciência diurna para ir abraçar-se aos pés desta, em busca de um calor que sabia não poder encontrar ali.

Levantou-se. Tinha muito que resolver, ligações a dar, últimos ajustes para acertar. Não queria decepcionar Hinata. De alguma forma achava que assim poderia comprar uma parte mais satisfatória de seu afeto. Um sentimento qualquer que fosse dirigido a si, que fosse só seu, mesmo que fosse apenas reconhecimento. Sempre repetindo os erros passados. Ver-se livre de sua família opressora e castradora, ao invés de torná-la mais segura, deixou-a ainda mais dependente, com um cachorrinho que se esmera em fazer truques para receber um afago de seu dono. Era triste pensar assim de si mesma, mas, certamente, esta era a forma pela qual era tida pela matriarca; Um humano bonitinho, prestativo, obediente. Mas, ao contrário de um bichinho, que era amado por seu dono, a advogada sentia-se ameaçada, como se qualquer vacilo pudesse expulsá-la da convivência que passou a apreciar.

Vestiu-se e maquiou-se. Nada demais, só algo pra ressaltar a sua beleza natural. Algo que simples que gostava de usar longe dos olhos da refinada amante. Escolheu jeans skinny, uma t-shirt branca justa e escarpins coloridos. Uma jaqueta quentinha para aliviar o frio de início do inverno e lentes de contato para aposentar os óculos sérios. Desceu até a sala onde encontrou Ino rindo, largada em um dos sofás fofos, com os longos cabelos soltos, minissaia preta, uma blusa branca folga caída em um dos ombros e presa na cintura por uma faixa de cetim e seus inseparáveis saltos altos. Karin reparou no incomum bom humor matinal da amiga.

- Feliz, Yamanaka? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Muito. – Respondeu risonha. – Fiquei feliz com as novas aquisições da Akatsuki.

- Fala do garoto, não? Porque, pelo que eu sei, você não vai com a cara do Uchiha. É algo sobre ele viver quebrando algum osso do Hidan. – Sorriu ao ver a careta de Ino.

- O Hidan pega leve com o Sasuke! – Bufou.

- Sei. – Criticou. – Aqueles dois se amam!

- Amam nada!

Ambas pararam a conversa para observar o loiro que descia as escadas emburrado, passando compulsivamente as mãos sobre a franja, que antes acompanhava o arrepiado do resto do cabelo e agora, caia-lhe sobre os olhos e o pescoço. As garotas prenderam risinhos ao verem as roupas que o garoto usava, definitivamente não eram dele. Com certeza eram roupas antigas de Sasuke que foram colocadas no quarto a mando da matriarca. Naruto parecia um garotinho brincando com as roupas do pai, e por serem de um amante, a cena pareceu mais excitante do que fofa. Ele vestia uma camisa branca de mangas compridas, que escondiam suas mãos, e calças negras que formavam várias dobras de tecido próximas aos pés calçados com All Stars pretos. Definitivamente uma gracinha.

- Yo, gatinho, parece que você encolheu! – Zombou Ino. – Que falta de estilo, gnomo.

- Cala a boca Ino. Cara, eu acabei de sair de um sufoco, 'tteba!

- Imagino. – Sufocou o riso. – O Hidan sussurra palavrões o dia inteiro e vez por outra quebra a cama. Eu fico bem longe dele enquanto ele dorme. – Sorriu. – E a Hinata, Karin, com ela passa o dia?

- Ahn... – Karin estava momentaneamente perdida na imagem do garoto. Ele era quente... E brilhante. Parecia forte, decidido. Tão diferente da oscuridade que trazia trancafiada em si. Tão diferente dos seres humanos doentes e fragmentados, egoístas e mimados que se tornavam amantes e vampiros. Aquilo só poderia ser um crime! Infectar aquele raio de sol com as sombras da eternidade, a flagelação da alma humana, a complexidade obscura da alma de um vampiro, se é que estes a tinham. A ruiva teve vontade de gritar, de se estapear até criar coragem para recuperar um pouco da decência do grupo ao qual pertencia, porém algo a acalmou. Um pressentimento, talvez? Não, apenas uma esperança. Quem sabe aquele loiro traria um pouco de luz àquela mansão.

- Hinata? - Naruto rompeu o silencio constrangedor.

- Ah, é mesmo, você não conhece ninguém ainda, mas conhecerá hoje à noite. A Karin é secretária pessoal e amante da Hyuuga Hinata, a matriarca, líder da Akatsuki, já te falei dela, lembra?

- Claro. – Naruto corou um pouco. Então, aquela garota era amante de outra garota? Ao menos não era o único homossexual do lugar. Achou a ruiva muito bonita e um tanto sombria. – Hum, Karin certo? – Falou, estendendo a mão para a garota.

- Certo, Naruto. – Pegou a mão que lhe foi estendida, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis, enchendo-se de um calor sufocante. Podia medir a força daquele garoto pela intensidade de seu olhar. Karin sempre fora muito intuitiva, e um pouco sensitiva até, mais um dos motivos pelos quais fora escolhida pela matriarca. Naruto sustentou o olhar, percebendo nos olhos castanhos algo de dor e solidão, e muito de pedidos.

- Ok! – Ino pulou, separando as mãos ainda unidas. Não gostou muito daquilo. – Vamos logo! Vamos almoçar em um lugar charmoso e comprar nossos trajes de festa!

- Festa? – Perguntou Naruto, desconfiado.

- Um baile beneficente que a Akatsuki dará para anunciar a chegada a esta cidade. A imprensa andava cheia de especulações, então Hinata decidiu deixar a mudança às claras, de modo formal. – Explicou Karin. Ino fez uma careta.

- Não é perigoso se expor tanto? – Perguntou Naruto, fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

- Não quando se tem dinheiro e inteligência. Ambos nos sobram. A Akatsuki tem a imprensa nas mãos. – Explicou animada.

-Entendo. – Coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, o biquinho nos lábios indicando o contrário. Ia perguntar qualquer coisa, mas foi interrompido por uma Ino irritada.

- Vamos logo! – Bateu as mãos nos quadris.

- E vamos deixar todos dormindo? Não é perigoso?

- Naruto... – Riu-se Karin. -... Essa mansão é inteiramente vigiada. O jardim é enorme, tem câmeras e guardas em cada recanto dele, durante o dia. É impossível sequer aproximar-se. Nossos sistemas de segurança são os mais modernos e nossos guardas de confiança e muito bem pagos. É quase a Guarda Suíça! – Riu. – Eles só vão embora ao anoitecer, quando todos se levantam, então não se preocupe, o Sasuke está seguro! – Provocou.

- Não era por causa do teme, era só... – Karin sufocou uma risada com as mãos, ao ver o loiro corado e emburrado, fazendo beicinho.

- Alô, a Ino aqui quer arrasar hoje à noite, ok? Então, dá para mexer as drogas dessas bundas agora mesmo?

- Nossa, Ino, você tá cada vez mais parecida com o Hidan! – Criticou a ruiva.

- Nunca mexa com o vestido de uma garota!

**OoO**

Sentia cada vez mais frio, o corpo ia ficando dormente e pesado, e sua consciência o deixava pouco a pouco. Seu sangue fora tomado e devolvido diversas vezes, para que contivesse o máximo possível do sangue negro, e quando finalmente a bela vampira dera-se por satisfeita, ele foi trancafiado em um dos oito quartos daquele esconderijo subterrâneo, quarto este que, segundo a mulher, passaria a ser seu.

Sua vida passava em flashes velozes diante de seus olhos amortecidos, enquanto vozes sussurravam em seus ouvidos, tantas que era impossível entendê-las. Sentimentos estranhos apoderavam-se de seu corpo, impulsos alheios a sua essência tentavam dominá-lo. Sentia sede, muita sede. E desejo. Um desejo assustador e devasso, que o atirava num abismo de perversões onde seus sentimentos mais puros eram transformados em reflexos de seus pecados. Em seus delírios, viu-se coberto de sangue, violentando um loiro não menos ensanguentado. Viu-se sugando-lhe o coração pelas veias, até ter seu ultimo batimento pulsando por sua garganta.

Um esgar sôfrego tomou-lhe o rosto, quando memórias de épocas nas quais não viveu o possuíram, tão vagas e apagadas que só pôde percebê-las, e não sabê-las. Defeitos, dores, amores, desejos, sonhos, todos ligados, preenchendo-o junto com aquele sangue maldito, como uma corrente de fantasmas ululantes implorando por descanso. Aquele sangue parecia vivo, e tentava impor-se à personalidade de Sai, querendo apossar-se de seu corpo, expulsar tudo o que o fazia ser o que era.

A dor preenchia o seu corpo, sua respiração ficava cada vez mais fraca, sofrida. As palavras da vampira rondaram sua mente, deixando-o novamente alerta.

- _Você vai morrer lentamente pela ação do sangue, enquanto sua vida imortal se instalará, substituindo a antiga. Quando isso estiver acontecendo, agarre-se à sua consciência, a algo que o faça ser você, um elo forte consigo mesmo, ou o sangue o dominará, e você ficará descontrolado. Você se perderá, deixará de ser você para ser um monstro, enlouquecido e sedento, e então, eu terei que destruí-lo._

_Lembre-se de algo que o faça ser você, um elo consigo mesmo. _Naruto. Dedicara tanto tempo de sua vida ao amigo, dividira tantos acontecimentos e descobertas, que suas lembranças acabaram confundindo-se ao loiro. Era a única coisa que fazia questão de preservar, o seu amor pelo amigo. E pensando no loiro deixou sua vida esvair-se, para acordar algumas horas depois, completamente diferente.

**OoO**

Deitou-se contrariado. Levantou-se contrariado. Bem, não havia se levantado ainda, estava apenas com os lindos olhos negros abertos, encarando o teto de seda escura da cama de dossel, mas era certo que estava contrariado, e muito. Havia, novamente, sido o primeiro vampiro a acordar. Era sempre assim. Bastava o céu alaranjar-se, despedindo-se da luz solar, para que despertasse dos sonhos confusos e inquietantes que costumava ter durante todo o dia. Um pouco de seus pensamentos misturados a algumas imagens e sons que sua mente captava, não poderia chamar aquilo de sonhos.

Não gostava de dormir sozinho. Definitivamente odiava isso. Mesmo usando todo o seu charme, tal qual gatinho manhoso, fora expulso do quarto da Hina-Chan pela malvada da Karin. Gostava de estar pertinho da morena, adorava o cheiro da pele dela, doce e quente, embora, na verdade, ela tivesse a pela mais fria que ele já tocara. Amava a Hinata-Chan, isso era fato. Ficar abraçado a ela tranqüilizava-o. Era uma satisfação intensa demais para que questionasse ou entendesse, apenas sentia. Enfrentaria qualquer um para ficar na Akatsuki, perto dela. Até mesmo o filhinho, ou a bruxa da Kurenai-San. Riu baixinho ao imaginar como o Uchiha estaria nervoso com seu sumiço. Cedo ou tarde ele apareceria para levá-lo de volta pelos cabelos.

Apesar de todo o carinho que sentia pela Hyuuga, existia também, misturado nas várias nuances daquele arco-íris sentimental, medo. Um medo desconfiado, cauteloso. Medo de sentir o que sempre se permitia sentir livremente naquela mansão. Era como se estar perto de Hinata despertasse, além de bem-estar, uma faceta sombria de sua personalidade, a qual tentava a todo custo enterrar. Essa escuridão era algo em si que não compreendia, e que parecia por suas garras de fora todas as vezes que estava perto da morena. Outro eu, forte e ameaçador. Porém, algo o fazia crer, extremamente satisfeito.

Pulou da cama em um salto, sentindo uma massa suave e lisa escorrer-lhe pelas costas, tocando-o em um ponto abaixo da cintura. Fez uma caretinha amuada. Definitivamente odiava aquilo. A maldita cabeleira que tanto odiava insistia em crescer após um dia de sono. Por mais que cortasse, sempre crescia. Era algo incluído no fato de ser eterno e imutável. Odiava a cabeleira longa. Fazia-o parecer uma garota. Procurou mentalmente por Ino e ficou satisfeito ao vê-la entrar na mansão, esbaforida e cheia de sacolas. A loira sempre cortava seus cabelos pela manhã, e depois o ajudava a queimá-lo e espalhar bem as cinzas, livrando-o daquela porção indesejada de corpo sobrenatural.

Abriu a porta do quarto e correu pelos corredores apressado, cantarolando frases desconexas entremeadas a sonoros "La li loo", alcançando as escadas em pouco tempo, as quais desceu escorregando pelo corrimão com um "Yupiii" e pousando com os pés juntos na sala onde três pessoas o encaravam, surpresas. Abriu um enorme sorriso, juntando as mãos e esticando os braços em direção ao chão, como uma mocinha de filmes antigos, piscando os olhos.

- Ino-Chan! Tobi ama e ama a Ino-Chan! Ino pode ajudar Tobi com isto. – Apontou para o longo e brilhoso cabelo.

- To-Chan, coisa fofa! – Ino gritou, olhando para a figura assanhada perdida no largo pijama de flanela azul, que estava todo amassado e meio aberto. O cabelo caia pelo rosto e pelos ombros. – Kawaii. Você é tão lindinho! Porque você não fica assim? O seu cabelo é tão bonito.

- Tobi não quer! – Fechou a cara, virando o rosto para o lado. – Tobi fica parecendo uma garota! - Naruto assistia a mudo, certo de que aquilo só poderia ser uma grande brincadeira.

- Mas Itachi-San tem o cabelo comprido e não se parece em nada com uma garota. – Concluiu Karin. Ino concordou.

- Mas o filhinho do Tobi é assim... – Gesticulou, criando um porte altivo e fazendo uma cara séria, onde levantava uma sobrancelha. –... E o Tobi é assim... – Continuou com gestos suaves, esticando os braços e fazendo movimentos longos. Naruto teve vontade de rir, mas conteve-se diante a concentração e o entendimento de Ino e Karin. Mas, mesmo se saber quem era o tal Itachi, entendeu que este deveria ter uma aparência mais máscula. Aquele Tobi era delicado, como Sasuke, porém mais jovem.

- Ok, a Ino corta, tá bom? Você quer bem curtinho?

- Tobi quer igual ao do netinho. – Sorriu.

- Naa, melhor não. – Naruto riu sem graça, coçando a parte traseira da cabeça. – Ele parece muito com o teme.

- Hum, parece que o Naruto se sente atraído pelo Tobi. – Falou Karin, disfarçando a voz com uma falsa tosse.

- Ua, se Tobi ficar parecido com o netinho você vai amar o Tobi também? Tobi quer, Tobi gosta de você. – Aproximou o rosto, encarando o loiro.

- Err, não é isso 'ttebayo... Eu já gosto de você, cara... Ok? – Falou, colocando as mãos em frente ao corpo, afastando o moreno.

- Tobi é feliz! – Gritou, jogando os braços para cima.

- Ok, Tobi, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. – Estendeu a mão, de modo a obter alguma distância do vampiro e abrindo um de seus belos sorrisos.

- Tobi é Uchiha Madara, mas gosta de ser só Tobi. – Pegou na mão do loiro, chacoalhando-a animadamente enquanto devolvia o sorriso.

- Uchiha? – Estava explicada a incrível semelhança com Sasuke. Seriam parentes? Como poderiam sê-lo? – Você é parente do Sasuke-teme?

- Aham, Sasu-Chan é o netinho do Tobi!

- Neto? – Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- Hum, hum... – Balançou a cabeça e apoiou o punho sob o maxilar pensativo. – Olha, Naru-Chan... – Naruto sorriu, achando engraçado um homem de aparência tão jovem, mais do que ele próprio, tratá-lo como uma criança. -... Tobi transformou o Uchiha Itachi, que era parente distante do Tobi. Tachi-Chan é o filhinho do Tobi no sangue. Tachi-Chan transformou Sasu-Chan, que era parente distante do Tobi e do Tachi. Sasu-Chan é o netinho do Tobi no sangue.

- Ah, então vocês acompanham sua linhagem humana?

- Hu-hu... – Balançou a cabeça para os lados, em negativa. – Não tem mais Uchiha.

- Oh! – Arrependeu-se de ter perguntado.

- Maa, não se preocupe, Naru-Chan! Se você casa com o Sasu-Chan pode ser um Uchiha como o Tobi! – Sorriu feliz.

- Nani? – Naruto gritou aturdido.

- Too-Chan, meu gatinho lindo, vamos logo arrumar o seu cabelo, tá? – Ino cortou, segurando o riso e aproximou-se do moreno, dando-lhe beijinhos e beliscões. Achava o vampiro uma gracinha.

Ino cortou os cabelos negros de Tobi, deixando-os à altura dos olhos, porém estes ficavam arrepiados, por serem excessivamente lisos. Tobi saltitava abraçado a Ino quando ouviu uma voz irritada chamá-lo do alto da escada. Deidara apareceu logo após deixar sua voz ser ouvida pelos ocupantes do cômodo, com os longos cabelos soltos e vestindo apenas uma calça de pijama escura. Torceu o nariz ao ver a Yamanaka de chamego com o Uchiha mais antigo. O loiro nunca tinha sido de se apaixonar ou ter aventuras, muito menos era dado a tolices como amantes e amor. Nunca estava sozinho, era certo, mas suas companhias eram apenas passageiras, enquanto toda a excitação da descoberta ainda existia.

Porém, sempre havia tido uma queda pelo Uchiha Madara. Uma queda não, era quase um baque completo e desastrado, um mergulho de cabeça. Achava-o sexy, imponente, dominador. Ansiava ser domado por aquele ser cruel e desinteressado. Mas, após algum tempo, passou a sentir certa repugnância pelo moreno. O sarcasmo e superioridade dele o adoeciam. E quando estava prestes a desistir de sua paixonite sensual, eis que o malvado Madara torna-se o doce e inocente Tobi. Tão domável, tão possuível, tão lindo. Aquilo havia sido como uma injeção de desejo. Não que amasse aquele vampiro, não era nada disso, era mais uma atração incontrolável.

Respirou fundo, tentando recuperar um pouco de sanidade. Afinal, não havia nada demais ali, não é? Ele estava apenas fazendo seu belo corpo esguio esfregar-se várias e várias vezes ao corpo daquela garota, ora, nada demais. Todos daquela mansão tinham de graça o que ele queria até pagando caro. O maldito Tobi vivia de beijos e amassos com todos, enquanto fugia de seus braços com o diabo fugia da cruz. E por quê? Era tão carinhos e delicado com ele quanto podia, e mesmo assim, aquele pequeno insista em ignorá-lo. Se ele não fosse tão infantil, teria a certeza que o fazia de propósito. Se continuasse assim, desistiria dele e usaria seus poderes para levar o Sasori para a sua cama, seria bem mais fácil.

- Então você está aí, un, seu pequeno fujão! – Sibilou furioso. Depois de ter passado a noite toda perseguindo o moreno para que este dormisse consigo, mesmo que dormir não fosse bem o seu propósito, o danado tinha se escafedido. Provavelmente havia ido chorar para dormir com a matriarca.

- Ua, Deidara-Senpai está zangado com o Tobi! – Correu para esconder-se atrás e Naruto, agarrando-o pela cintura e colando-se às costas deste, o que fez Deidara zangar-se mais.

- Já está de amizades com o novo membro, un? – Disparou, lançando um olhar atrevido à Naruto. Não podia negar, aquele loiro era mesmo uma delícia. Quem sabe eles poderiam brincar juntos uma hora dessas.

- Ua, eu sou uma pobre colegial apaixonada pelo seu Senpai. – Tobi falou com uma vozinha suave e sensual, balançando o corpo timidamente e levando um dedo à boca. Deidara sorriu malicioso e Tobi pulou. – O Deidara-Senpai perdoou o Tobi!

- Vou perdoar se você fizer isso novamente. Mas dessa vez sem toda esta platéia, un?

- Vocês podem parar com tudo isso? O Naruto está ficando constrangido! – Reclamou Karin. Será que ela tinha sempre que ser a voz da razão naquele manicômio! É, parecia que sim.

_Continua... _

___Bem, esclarecendo algumas coisas... Sim, o Sasuke gemeu no lemon! Mas ele é um vampiro, oras... O corpo dele é sensível demais *E o Naru é gostoso demais* para que ele conseguisse se conter.

E sim, tadinho do Sai. Mas ele não seria desafio para o Sasuke se continuasse humano. O que ele poderia fazer?

E os pairingos do Tobi surgiram, agora é só escolher! Quando eu começar com a estória do Sasori e do Deidei e do Madara e da Hina duvido que consigam escolhr! Kkkkkkk...

Tá bom, já falei demais, fui... Parei o chap numa parte tensa, mas tava grande, sabe...


	10. Strange

É Tobi, vc é muito estranho...

**EeeEEeeEh, finalmente, depois de séculos, a fic voltou a ser betada... Gostaram do texto limpinho e arrumadinho? Agradeçam a Dark_Moon**

Enjoy...

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**OoO**

**Capítulo 10: Estranho.**

"_Uma aberração da natureza presa na realidade_

_Eu não sou o que você queria que eu fosse_

_Desculpe-me, essa é a minha vida_

_Você quer que eu mude_

_Mas tudo o que eu sinto é estranho_

_No seu mundo perfeito, tão estranho_

_Sinto-me tão absurdo nessa vida_

_Não se aproxime, nos meus braços você será sempre estranho_

_Você quer me consertar, me forçar para dentro da sua fantasia_

_Você tenta me dar, vender-me uma nova personalidade_

_Você tenta me erguer, eu não melhoro_

_O que está te deixando feliz está me deixando triste_

_Em sua prisão dourada, tudo o que eu sinto é estranho_

_Sinto-me tão absurdo nessa vida_

_Não se aproxime, nos meus braços você será sempre estranho_

_Mas nos meus sonhos estaremos juntos "¹_

**OoO**

Sorriu. Teve que sorrir. Estava numa sala cheia de garotos e garotas deliciosos e tão suscetíveis aos seus encantos que era quase perverso. Sabe aquele velho ditado, um daqueles que os humanos adoram citar como exemplo para quase todas as situações, um sobre o fato de Deus não dar asas à cobra, porque se desse, causaria um grande estrago? Bem, isso não funcionava com Deidara. Ele era definitivamente uma cobra, uma bem peçonhenta, e tinha grandes e eficazes asas negras. Não bastava ser um maravilhoso espécime masculino e um grande apreciador das artes do amor, ainda ganhou com o sangue negro o mais puro e poderoso dom da sedução. Claro, apenas o primeiro nível deste, mas, ainda assim, tão envolvente que encurralaria até a matriarca.

Dos três níveis do dom da sedução, o primeiro, no qual era o melhor, era também o seu preferido. O poder de induzir no alvo uma paixonite avassaladora, ao ponto de cegá-lo, permitindo o controle total sobre o seduzido, que fascinado, empenhava-se ao máximo em agradar o sedutor. Já o segundo nível era algo menos poético. Consistia em, basicamente, manipular os movimentos e ações da vítima, fazendo-a assemelhar-se a uma marionete. Esta era uma especialidade triste e fria, onde Sasori era perfeito, talvez por ser igualmente triste e frio. No terceiro nível, induziam-se pensamentos e sentimentos no manipulado, que acreditava agir por vontade própria. Esta fase envolvia os dois níveis anteriores, corretamente dosados de maneira complexa.

Teoricamente, qualquer vampiro poderia usar qualquer um dos dons vampirescos, já que estes são inerentes ao próprio sangue negro. Porém, as habilidades e a capacidade de manipular estes dons variavam de nenhum à completo domínio, de acordo com a força, as características do sangue do vampiro e suas predisposições pessoais, e acabavam variando também quanto à intensidade e a eficácia. Enfim, um vampiro tem facilidade em desenvolver certos dons, nos quais se apresenta mais poderoso, porém, caso não possua qualquer outro dos dons, pode vir a dominá-lo com os séculos, no fortalecimento do sangue, ou a partir de treino.

Ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas loiras e bem desenhadas, soltando uma risada sonora, deliciosa. Karin postara-se de pé entre o vampiro e o amante novato, enquanto Tobi abraçara o garoto pela cintura, colando-se às costas deste e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro, fazendo uma carinha desconfiada e Ino, agarrava um braço de cada garoto, olhando desafiadoramente para o loiro alto, e tudo isto apenas por ele ter erguido a mão para cumprimentar o loirinho envergonhado. Será que ele estava com uma fama assim tão ruim? Olhou para a maravilhosa cena, aquelas duas perfeições abraçadas. Aquilo era provocante demais. Sorriu malicioso. É, talvez eles estivessem certos.

- O que é isso, un? Um complô? – Sorriu.

- Você não vai brincar com ninguém aqui! Deixa o Tobi e o Naruto em paz! – Ordenou Karin, braços cruzados em frente ao peito e cara de poucos amigos.

- Mas eu não iria fazer nada de mal. – Fez carinha de inocente.

- Eu te conheço muito bem para acreditar nessa! – Disparou a ruiva.

- Ouch, como você é chata, un? Foi só uma piada. Pensei que o cão de guarda dos amantes fosse o Kiba. – Desdenhou.

- Sei como suas piadas costumam terminar. – Desafiou, o que deixou Deidara a suspirar, fatigado.

- Olha, Deidei, se você não costumasse matar os humanos com quem brinca eu nem ligaria, você sabe. E quanto ao Tobi, bem, não acho que ele saiba o verdadeiro significado de brincar com você, portanto, é melhor deixá-lo em paz. – Explicou Ino, com certa peninha do loiro.

Deidara estava perdendo toda e qualquer paciência que tinha acumulado em séculos, e olhe que eram quase dez. Estava a ser tratado como um pervertido. Pior, estava tendo o seu charme ignorado. Novamente. Não admitia ser desprezado. Quem, em sã consciência, faria algo assim? Ora, vamos, o Madara existe desde épocas pré-cristãs e não entende o significado de "brincar"? Que tipo de insanidade era aquela? Este era o tipo de coisa que não se esquecia, como andar de bicicleta. E cara, ele seria gentil com o pequeno, afinal, desejou-o por tempo demais para fazer dele apenas uma diversão rápida. Não acreditava que isso acabaria assim de novo. Não queria acreditar. Depois de passar a noite inteira perseguindo o Uchiha, convencendo-o a dormir consigo, acabou por levar um cano e adormecer, para acordar sozinho. Tinha até se arrumado para agradar o moreno. Definitivamente, aquele vermezinho o estava irritando.

Respirou fundo, aliviando totalmente o leve crispar em sua expressão, dando um de seus melhores sorrisos e passando despreocupadamente os dedos pelos longos e brilhantes fios loiros, num tom dourado mais escuro que o do amante loiro. Pousou a mão que acariciava os cabelos na nuca enquanto correu com a outra mão sobre o torso nu, olhando despudoradamente para o pequeno Uchiha.

- Então, Tobi, você não quer brincar um pouco comigo, un? – Naruto ficou vermelho como um tomate, enquanto Karin engolia em seco e Ino sorria bobamente. Tobi franziu o cenho e avaliou a situação, acariciando o próprio queixo com o polegar.

- Ua, Deidara-Senpai parece assustador. – Sussurrou muito próximo ao ouvido do Uzumaki, fazendo-o arrepiar-se e contrair o corpo. Tobi sorriu. – Tobi prefere brincar com o Naru-Chan! – Gritou, agarrando o loiro mais firmemente. A pele do garoto aqueceu, estava começando a ficar incomodado com o contato. Quase como se não existisse aquela inocência que o toque sugeria.

- Ora seu... – Deidara não pôde acreditar. Aquilo estava deixando-o furioso. Maldito Madara. Se não fosse óbvia a loucura daquele vampiro, juraria que ele estava apenas tentando enfurecê-lo até a morte. Se ao menos pudesse usar seus poderes! A inconveniente da matriarca tinha que estar acordada, que droga!

Levantou o braço para afastar Karin de sua frente. Ia pegar aquele maldito nem que fosse à força. Se era guerra que ele queria, guerra tinha comprado. Esticou o braço em direção à ruiva, a mão em forma de garra pronta para atirá-la longe, se necessário. Porque ela se preocupava? Madara podia se defender sozinho, se quisesse. Aquela condição não o deixava fraco ou inválido. E quanto ao amante de Sasuke, bem, não estava interessado nele agora. A advogada encolheu-se, soltando um grunhido e apertando os olhos.

- "_Que exagerada. Como se eu fosse machucá-la." - _Sentiu um vento soprar-lhe às costas e afastou-se da ruiva. Uma mão pequena e suave pressionou-lhe o ombro, enquanto palavras sussurradas invadiram-lhe o ouvido em uma torrente.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Deidara? – A voz era rouca e incrivelmente sexy. O loiro se arrepiou.

- Nada que seja da sua conta, un, Danna. – Cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e fez uma cara amuada. O recém-chegado avançou para apoiar Karin, que estava pálida como a morte.

- Para que tudo isso, Karin? Acalme-se. – O vampiro tocou-lhe a face, fazendo a garota relaxar no mesmo instante. Ele tinha um belo rosto e parecia incrivelmente jovem, embora fosse mais velho que Madara, quando transformado. Transbordava calma e frieza, o rosto impassível guardava intenções ocultas, indecifráveis. Parecia um dos anjos de Botticelli.

O belo vampiro vestido de negro apontou seus olhos castanhos para o rapaz loiro que era abraçado por Tobi. Levou a mão fina e delicada, com as unhas pintadas de negro, pelo cabelo ruivo, a fim de retirar alguns fios da frente dos olhos. Aproximou-se, cumprimentando Ino com um leve menear de cabeça. Naruto assistia o suave deslizar do ruivo um pouco temeroso. Porque todos os vampiros daquele lugar pareciam curiosos sobre ele? Ficou confuso. Aquele vampiro de pele clarinha tinha feições delicadas e pequenas, quase infantis. E, no entanto, tinha uma aura de mistério e sobriedade que extirpava qualquer traço de inocência. Era belo, mas não chegava a ter as feições femininas do vampiro loiro.

- Então, esse é o garoto que nos deu tanto trabalho? – Acariciou o topo da cabeça de Naruto, como se faz com um bichinho. – Eu passei uma noite inteira esperando por você, e sabe, eu odeio esperar. – Dirigiu seu olhar frio para o azul brilhante do garoto, que encolheu os ombros.

- Sasori-san! – Tobi chamou, os olhos escuros brilhando em expectativa. Baixou a cabeça, oferecendo-a.

- Não irrite o seu Senpai, ham, Tobi. – Falou enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros do vampiro, ouvindo os grunhidinhos de satisfação deste.

- Tobi se comporta! – Sasori chamou o garoto com os olhos, depositando um beijo suave sobre os lábios deste. Olhou para Deidara com um arzinho desdenhoso, provocando-o. Era incrível como aquele ruivo conseguia demonstrar seus sentimentos sem mover um único músculo da face. O vampiro loiro quase distinguiu um sorrisinho irritante vibrando naquele ar.

- Miserável. – Sibilou entre dentes. Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira. Porque só ele era esnobado pelo Uchiha?

- Porque só você tem ímpetos de enfiar-se nele. – Respondeu ao pensamento do outro, e antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para formular uma réplica, continuou. – Está tão acostumado a ser bloqueado pela matriarca que mal percebeu que ela ainda está dormindo.

- Cala a boca, un, monge maldito!

- Meninos, meninos, vamos parar por aqui, hum? Daqui a pouco os convidados começarão a chegar, temos que ficar lindos para mostrar a toda a gentinha cafona dessa cidade o que é ter estilo. – Ino piscou o olho para Deidara, que sorriu concordante.

- Vamos. – Ordenou Sasori, segurando um braço de Deidara e o arrastando para as escadas.

- Oi, Danna, o que está fazendo, un?

- Seguindo o conselho da Ino. – Arrastou o loiro pelo lance de escadas restante desaparecendo pelo corredor.

- Vamos, Tobi, Naruto, vocês vêm conosco. – Falou Karin puxando os rapazes pelas mãos.

- Matte, Karin, eu preciso falar com o... – Foi interrompido por Ino.

- Fala sério, Naruto, o Sasuke não vai desaparecer não, ele é imortal, esqueceu? O que são alguns minutos dentro da eternidade? Depois você fala com ele. Vem, quero vocês dois deliciosos hoje.

**OoO**

Despertou tarde. Muito mais tarde do que o normal. O delicioso roupão de seda acariciava sua pele lisa, nua. A cama confortável dava sensações incríveis ao corpo tão sensível, e o cheiro maravilhosamente doce e quente de seu amado jazia impregnado em cada parte daquela tenda de cortinas negras, transformando aquele local em seu jardim secreto. Podia senti-lo em seu corpo, quase fundido à sua essência. A escuridão acariciava seus sentidos, enquanto sonhos loucos misturados a pequenas lembranças voltavam fortes a sua mente, fazendo-o sorrir. Sonhara com carícias suaves sobre o seu rosto e a voz de seu anjo cantando carinhosamente em seu ouvido, como se o estivesse recepcionado às portas do céu. Os sons do início da noite já se deixavam ouvir em sua totalidade, entrando pelas frestas da janela fechada junto com o frescor noturno.

Estendeu a mão para o seu lado na cama, procurando em vão por um corpo quente. Era óbvio que o garoto não estava ali, mas não conseguiu reprimir a vontade de procurá-lo. Mal podia acreditar que algo com o qual viveu sem por tanto tempo, e pelo qual não tinha o menor interesse, estivesse a fazer tanta falta, em apenas alguns minutos de consciência. Algo que não poderia nomear, ou talvez, simplesmente, não tivesse coragem suficiente para isso. O fato era que estava acostumado a sentir o que sentia. Tão acostumado, e em tão pouco tempo, que achava que não seria capaz de viver de outra maneira. Aquela sensação de plenitude agora fazia parte dele, do mesmo jeito que o ódio e a vingança um dia fizeram. Uchiha Sasuke agora também era Uzumaki Naruto, fazia parte dele, tinha-o em si.

Levantou-se, livrando-se do roupão e espreguiçando o corpo atlético e branco que brilhava no meio do quarto escuro. Decidiu que iria tomar um banho, não porque precisasse disso, não precisava. Faria apenas para relaxar, para perfumar o corpo com alguma essência elegante e relaxante. Logo aquele maldito baile iria começar. Que tipo de vampiro faz eventos para recepcionar humanos? Seria o mesmo que gatos promovendo um banquete para algumas dezenas de ratazanas, onde estas não faziam parte do cardápio. Mas, se a matriarca queria brincar de dama distinta da alta sociedade, que tivesse bom proveito. O moreno ficaria satisfeito enquanto ela pudesse manter aquela mansão segura o suficiente para manter o amante a salvo, e talvez dar a chance de curtir o garoto despreocupadamente. Nada lhe tirava da cabeça que o loiro corria riscos.

**OoO**

Sentia-se desconfortável naquelas roupas. Sufocante, a roupa pinicava-lhe a pele e dava-lhe a impressão de estar dentro de um forno. Por mais que Karin e Ino gritassem que ele estava lindo, e que Black Tie definitivamente destacava-lhe a beleza, aquela vestimenta o incomodava. Achava-se tolo com ela. Gostaria de ter ido ver Sasuke, talvez ter se trocado com ele, perguntado sua opinião. Porém foi praticamente arrastado pelas garotas, junto com Tobi, para um dos quartos de vestir, onde estas brincaram com seus corpos com se fossem bonecas, trocando-os e penteando-os de várias maneiras e impregnando suas peles com loções e fragrâncias diversas. Após serem finalmente liberados daquela tortura, ainda foram beijados e apertados antes de serem expulsos, para que agora as garotas dessem início a sua própria maratona em busca da beleza.

Já eram quase oito horas quando finalmente subiu às escadas em direção ao seu quarto, a fim de encontrar com o teme, pois não o havia visto ainda. Talvez este ainda dormisse, pois não se dera nem ao trabalho de procurá-lo. Estava acompanhado por Tobi, que, desde o momento em que ficaram livres das garotas, agarrara em sua mão com firmeza, e parecia que não tinha a mínima intenção de soltá-la. Abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou-o vazio. Naruto fez uma careta ao constatar a ausência do Uchiha.

- Onde o Bakasuke se enfiou, 'ttebayo? – Resmungou.

- Vem com Tobi, Naru-Chan. Sasu-Chan vai para o salão, todo mundo vai para o salão. – Falou dengoso, dando um puxãozinho na mão do loiro.

- Vamos lá, 'ttebayo! – Concordou, numa injeção de ânimo que agradou o vampiro.

Logo os dois belos jovens atravessavam, de mãos dadas, o amplo jardim de árvores de flores vermelhas, intensamente ornado com luminárias e tendas brancas com acomodações para os convidados. Andavam como reflexos em um espelho, lindos e elegantes em seus smokings negros e bem cortados, unidos pelo ponto onde as mãos encontravam-se, fundindo-os e repelindo-os em imagens opostas, negativos um do outro. Azul contra negro, loiros contra escuros, beijada pelo sol contra guardada pelo luar.

Os cabelos lisos em cortes semelhantes voavam em contato com a fresca brisa noturna e o silêncio confortável começava a tornar-se constrangedor. Por mais que Naruto tentasse apreciar a suntuosa decoração em busca de distração, ou aumentar sutilmente o ritmo das passadas a fim de alcançar rapidamente o salão, o moreno ao seu lado continuava conduzindo-o calado, imprimindo o seu ritmo e a sua presença com leveza e propriedade.

- Tobi está entediado. – Falou contrariado, puxando o loiro pela cintura e colocando-o em seus braços, carregando-o no colo.

- Matte, Tobi, o que...

Num impulso suave Tobi pôs-se a correr numa velocidade absurda, tentando alcançar a construção imponente e iluminada mais ao longe, que seria usada como salão de festas. Num primeiro instante, o loiro agarrou-se ao pescoço do vampiro e apertou os olhos, assustado com a velocidade e os assovios do vento em seus ouvidos. Mal pode ouvir o grito de "Não tenha medo, é divertido" que o moreno expeliu. Abriu os olhos para ver o jardim como um enorme borrão vermelho. Tobi sorria para ele, dando gargalhadas divertidas. O frenesi causado pela adrenalina e um friozinho crescente no estômago o fez sorrir também. Riu muito, e, ao notar a diversão do garoto, o vampiro ensaiou curvas sinuosas e saltos compridos, escolhendo um caminho mais longo para que pudessem brincar mais.

- Ahhh! – Naruto gritava a cada salto do moreno, que o segurava firme e dominador, desafiando a gravidade com muito de impetuosidade e quase nada de sua costumeira infantilidade.

Tobi escalou vertiginosamente, apenas com as pernas, uma árvore enorme que se erguia a poucos metros dos arcos romanos que formavam a entrada do salão. Agarrou-se aos galhos mais altos da copa, fixando-se em um grosso o bastante para aguentar o peso de ambos os corpos e encostou o loiro contra o tronco principal, embrenhando-se em meio às folhas, comprimindo-o lá com o próprio corpo, sustentando-o. O amante estava ofegante.

- Respira. - Tobi falou, sorrindo.

Seu tom de voz era profundo e cristalino, diferente de seu habitual agudo e musical. O timbre dele ecoou nos ouvidos do loiro longínquo, como saído de um sonho. O próprio Uzumaki achava estar sonhando. A atmosfera ganhou um novo significado, entorpecedor. Os olhos azuis encararam o vampiro, curiosos. O Uchiha estava lindo. Parecia envolto em luz, imponente, celestial. Naruto piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Estava sonolento.

- A lua está linda. – Falou o moreno, olhando para o satélite. Baixou os olhos em direção à Naruto, admirando-o e sorrindo sedutor. – Porém, mal consigo encontrar beleza nela, quando você está assim tão perto. - O coração do loiro disparou involuntário, como se tivesse sido impelido a isso. Estava encantado, hipnotizado pelo belo vampiro de voz líquida – Você tem um cheiro tão bom, seu sangue é tão quente e perfumado, entorpecedor. Você deve ser delicioso.

Levou o nariz ao pescoço do garoto, sorvendo-lhe a fragrância almiscarada da pele, pousando suavemente a língua sobre a artéria pulsante e desenhando-a com saliva em direção à boca, lambendo-a delicadamente e introduzindo-a rapidamente entre os lábios, para provar daquela saliva. O amante estremeceu. O corpo do vampiro colou-se mais ao da presa, tentando roubar-lhe todo o calor.

– Você é tão lindo, tão doce. É uma tentação grande demais para ser ignorada por seres amaldiçoados como nós. É quase um pecado mãos como as nossas tocá-lo. – Mordiscou o queixo de Naruto enquanto seus dedos percorriam o rosto dele, acariciando toda a pele macia. Beijou-lhe todo o rosto e mergulhou mais uma vez a língua na cavidade quente, estimulando a outra língua de encontro a sua e fugindo do toque quando esta esboçou reação. – Você quer isto, garoto?

- H-hai... – Sussurrou amortecido.

- Vem pegar.

O loiro avançou para os lábios finos que fugiram, conseguindo capturar apenas a porção inferior destes entre os dentes, que logo escorregou, escapando de vez. O Uchiha tomou a boca carnuda em um selo estalado, afastando a cabeça em cada investida do menor, num jogo de pequenos beijos molhados e ruidosos, que culminou num suspiro irritado do Uzumaki, despertando o humor do moreno. O vampiro sorriu malicioso, passando o polegar no rosto do menor. O sorriso sumiu-lhe dos lábios quando um súbito mal estar o golpeou, enquanto um zunido baixo sibilou em sua direção, dando-lhe tempo apenas de colocar uma das mãos em frente ao rosto para evitar que o projétil barulhento o acertasse. Pegou-o à palma nua e olhou-o confuso. Uma pedra. Procurou mentalmente a localização de seu atacante e encontrou, exatamente embaixo da árvore, um Uchiha que sorriu de canto com mais algumas pedrinhas em mãos. Suspirou.

- Olá, Sasuke. – Cumprimentou sínico.

- Você. Aqui embaixo. Agora. – Falou entre os dentes. Estava furioso, porém, apenas sustentava o sorrisinho maníaco no seu rosto incólume.

- Claro. – Desceu, pulando com Naruto nos braços e colocando-o no chão. O garoto permanecia desorientado.

- Não se atreva a tocar novamente no que é meu, Madara. –Rosnou.

- Hum, que egoísmo. Não vai dividi-lo nem com o seu querido avô. – Ironizou.

- Ora seu... – Um Naruto cambaleante encostou-se no moreno. -... O que pretende com todo esse teatro? – Perguntou, sendo interrompido por Deidara, que apareceu correndo e pôs-se ao lado do Uchiha mais antigo.

- Ow, que fofo, os pombinhos abraçados, un. – Riu ao ver o loiro pendurado em Sasuke, com os braços em volta do pescoço do moreno, e voltou a atenção para o outro vampiro. – Tobi, eu estava te esperando, un. Venha logo.

- Tobi já vai, Senpai. – Falou na costumeira voz infantil. – Depois o Tobi conversa com o netinho. É melhor o netinho não pensar bobagem, o netinho pode acabar mal. O Tobi quer ver o netinho feliz. – Lançou um olhar penetrante ao Uchiha e saiu.

**OoO**

A morte é mesmo uma coisa revigorante. Sentia cada fibra de seu corpo bem formado vibrar, cheio de uma força inimaginável, uma fonte de possibilidades. Sorriu. Não havia mais dor, tristeza, medo, dúvidas. Tudo em si era confiança e ansiedade. Queria testar seus novos dons. Queria aventurar-se. Agora que tinha pleno poder sobre sua real personalidade, uma livre de todas as fraquezas que costumam deformar a alma humana, sabia que poderia conseguir o que bem quisesse, e isso incluía Naruto. Não, não se esquecera dele. Pelo contrário, o garoto estava cravado em seu peito de uma forma ainda mais assustadora. O amor puro e subserviente que antes sentia, tornou-se algo cru e visceral, algo que incluía uma vontade extrema de dominar e proteger o jovem como se este fosse algo frágil e desprovido de vontades.

Acabara de acordar depois de um pequeno desmaio, ou talvez tenha mesmo morrido, quem sabe. Caminhou felinamente até um grande espelho de moldura dourada posto ao lado da cama e olhou-se com seu velho sorriso falso, que agora parecia sensual e provocante. Sua palidez continuava presente, porém a pele estava infinitamente lisa e macia, parecia aveludada de tão suave, e a tez clara dava-lhe uma aparência frágil, como uma boneca de porcelana. Despiu-se, avaliando como os músculos, antes semiformados, agora estavam delineados e harmônicos sobre o corpo magro. Os cabelos negros extremamente lisos caiam sobre os olhos, que adquiriram um brilho sobrenatural.

Ouviu passos vindos dos outros quartos do esconderijo. Concentrou-se. Distinguiu ruídos em dois deles. Acompanhou-os. Os passos que pareciam mais pesados vinham em direção ao seu quarto. Avaliando suas percepções, apenas Kurenai e Itachi deveriam estar no local, e, quem vinha ao seu encontro, deveria ser, certamente, o homem. Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se nela, aguardando a entrada do vampiro, o que não demorou mais do que trinta segundos, entre o outro alcançar e abrir a porta do quarto onde Sai estivera preso. O Uchiha encarou-o impassível, porém sorriu de canto quando o viu nu, sentado à cama.

- Me esperando? – Não pode reprimir a ironia, dada a situação.

- Porque, você ficaria feliz se eu o estivesse? – Sorriu.

- Imaginei que estaria bem mais assustado do que aparenta. – Avaliou.

- E porque eu estaria? Esta condição é realmente maravilhosa! – Itachi voltou a sorrir, satisfeito com a resposta do moreno.

- Parece que eu tomei uma decisão correta, afinal.

- Eu não entendo seus motivos. Para ser sincero, não me importo em conhecê-los. Mas reconheço, de algum modo, sinto-me ligado a você. E desde que realmente me ajude a conseguir o que quero, te ajudarei no que for necessário. – O Uchiha alargou um pouco mais o leve sorriso. Aquele garoto estava lhe saindo melhor que a encomenda.

- O sangue, ele liga todos nós. O sangue descende de uma única criatura, por isso, todos nós fazemos parte de uma centelha única. Estamos conectados, todos nós. Vou ensinar-lhe sobre os seus poderes e dar-lhe as informações necessárias para que você sobreviva como um imortal. Também vou treiná-lo nos dons, descobrir os seus talentos e ensiná-lo a caçar, talvez você ainda sinta sede, mesmo tendo sido criado com um sangue antigo. Pretendo transformá-lo em meu braço direito, já que você vai me dever um favor.

- Pretende?

- Antes eu iria apenas matá-lo após usá-lo ou permitir que continuasse vivendo, caso fosse bem sucedido em roubar o amante do otouto e trazê-lo para a BlackSun. Mas parece que a Kurenai superou-se novamente, você é forte. Será útil conservá-lo na organização.

- Já lhe disse que não me importo, contanto que eu tenha o Naruto ao meu lado. – Itachi deu uma risadinha gutural, abafada, sem nem ao menos mudar o semblante calmo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou apático, como se não houvesse percebido a emoção que envolvia a risada. Sai não era bom conhecedor de sentimentos.

- Parece que o garoto tornou-se sua obsessão... Nada bom.

- Hum? – Entortou a cabeça, olhando-o de modo vazio.

- Vou providenciar roupas para você. Vamos, você tem que estar pronto para sua primeira aparição depois de morto.

**OoO**

Plástico branco e folhas secas voaram para todos os lados quando Sasuke explodiu, mentalmente, outra das lixeiras colocadas no jardim para coletar a sujeira dos convidados. Estava com tanta raiva que elas simplesmente explodiam quando ele passava próximo a elas, fato este que o fazia digno de qualquer um desses filmes idiotas sobre poltergeists ou candidato promissor ao papel de Carrie, a estranha. Mas, o fato é que ele tinha acabado de deixar vivo um idiota que se atrevera a tocar em seu anjo. Mesmo sabendo que seria praticamente impossível para ele sozinho matar o Uchiha mais velho.

Se decidisse lutar contra Madara, tudo o que conseguiria seria deixar ambos em um estado tão deplorável, que levaria meses para que o sangue negro conseguisse juntar e regenerar todos os pedaços, além de apostar que a maldita Hyuuga prenderia ambos em algum subsolo por anos, como punição por terem quebrado a regra de convivência da organização, e certamente, utilizaria aquelas malditas cordas confeccionadas com os longos cabelos negros, que eram praticamente indestrutíveis e desconfortáveis. Ou seja, seria privado da companhia de Naruto por tempo demais para que pensasse em satisfazer sua ira com uma boa vingança. Até porque, existiam maneiras mais seguras e eficazes para consegui-la, embora tais métodos não fossem de seu feitio.

Naruto continuava sob os efeitos do encanto de Madara, balbuciando frases incompreensíveis, com o rosto quente e corado, soltando um gemido vez por outra, enquanto era carregado por Sasuke para um lugar mais afastado, pois logo começariam a chegar os malditos convidados. O vampiro deitou o loiro em um divã que ficava praticamente escondido atrás dos arbustos que cercavam o grande salão de festas. Agachou-se, colando sua testa à do garoto para sentir-lhe a temperatura. Estava queimando. _Maldito Madara! _ O amante gemeu longamente ao sentir a pele fria do moreno.

- Hum, Sa-sasukeee... – Mais gemeu do que falou. Agarrou os fios próximos a nuca do vampiro molemente, trazendo-o para perto da boca vermelha e beijando-o apaixonadamente na bochecha, fazendo a língua dançar pela pele fria, gostosa. Envolveu aquele local macio, sugando-o com força. Sasuke sorriu de canto.

- Oi, dobe, a minha boca não fica aí... – Alcançou os lábios do loiro, lambendo-os antes de sussurrar contra eles. – Essa é a minha boca.

Tomou a boca do amante possessivamente, num beijo lento e profundo que deixava claro quem era o dono do Uzumaki. A língua do loiro mostrava-se tão ávida e apaixonada quanto à do moreno, explorando cada cantinho da cavidade alheia, ora em lambidas leves sobre os lábios, ora ajudando as mordidinhas e os chupões a ficarem molhados. Naruto entregou-se de tal modo ao beijo que estava lambuzado até o queixo, estimulado pelo entorpecimento induzido por Madara, do qual Sasuke se aproveitou triunfante, por ter o loiro teimoso e irritante tão manhoso. E ter o loiro sussurrando o seu nome entre cada novo selar de lábios era extremamente excitante. Mas infelizmente teriam que parar. Estavam em uma das áreas que em breve seriam ocupadas pelos convidados e Sasuke, de certa forma, não queria amarrotar Naruto, que estava tão lindo, embora estivesse morrendo de vontade. Afastou-se, tendo os braços do amante a impedi-lo.

- Hum, Sasuu, mais... – Falava dengoso, fazendo um biquinho lindo com os lábios carnudos muito vermelhos.

- Naruto, vamos para outro lugar, ok? – Resistiu.

- Iie, Sasuu, onegai... – Choramingou. Sasuke respirou fundo. Aquilo estava difícil.

- Olha, anjo... – Engoliu o resto da frase quando sentiu a mão do "anjo" apertar-lhe o membro, enquanto vocalizava um gemidinho satisfeito com a voz rouca, para provocá-lo.

- Eu te quero, Sasuu... Aqui, agora. – Tornou a provocar, falando próximo ao ouvido do moreno e mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Bem... Agora Naruto, você acabou de pedir para ser estuprado. – Falou maliciosamente.

- Hum, só seria estupro se não fosse consensual, 'ttebayo. – Brincou.

- Acho que vou deixá-lo com o Madara mais vezes.

- Pode ser... – Sasuke olhou-o enfezado. -... A menos que você me mostre que é melhor que ele, 'tteba. – Acariciou o volume de carne que tinha nas mãos.

- Acho melhor você parar de me provocar, anjo. – Estava adorando aquilo.

- Não até que você me puna por ser um menino tão mal. – Sasuke realmente se surpreendeu com esta. Seu loirinho sabia ser delicioso quando queria. Trataria de fazê-lo querer mais vezes.

- É bom que esteja preparado. – Sugou os lábios do loirinho, levantando-o do banco e correndo com ele para uma parte do jardim onde pudessem esconder-se na relva, e, se possível, não serem encontrados por nenhum imortal bisbilhoteiro, fazendo-o soltar um grunhidinho decepcionado. Sasuke meio que sorriu. – Calma, anjo, eu vou castigá-lo logo, logo. E que se danem o baile e a matriarca.

_Continua..._

Oooow, me doeu muito fazer o Madara voltar, eu amo muito o Tobi-Chan, Tobi é um bom garoto! Mas depois explico pq ele virou Madara de novo, muitas concordarão...

E viram? O Sai não está sofrido não, pelo contrário! Ele vai sem um morto feliz, prometo!

Ah, no próximo tem lemon, EeEeEeEeEh! E de dois casais! EeEeEeeh...

O chap11 terá uma nova banda no lugar da Tokio Hotel, pois já não consigo encaixar mais nenhuma letra aos chaps...

Bem, é isso, espero que tenham curtido! ChokoretoKissu^^

_Respostinha^^ *Respondo todos os revs, então, por favor, deixem um mail para a resposta, se quiserem*_

_Caio- Kun_

_Aw, fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic! E que bom que vc adora o Tobi, eu tb adooooro o Tobi! Arigatou pelos elogios querido! E parte do seu pedido já foi atendido aqui, mas reafirmo... Fica sussa, o Sai vai ter um happy end! Eu tb tenho peninha dele Ç.Ç. Ah, eu te add com prazer... No meu profile no nyah tem o meu mail, é só vc entrar no profile daqui e clicar em homepage, ok?_

_ChokoretoKissu^^ _


	11. Naked Love

Eaew pessoas? Demorei uns dias, não foi? Sorry... Então, espero que gostem da nova bandinha que embala a fic...É o Nightmare *EEeEeEeEe*  
O título do chap diz muito sobre o conteúdo, embora o amor principal só se desnude no próximo...Ahhh... Acabei me empolgando *Novamente* e só deu para colocar os lemon nesse chap, sorry... Mesmo assim, alguns amores foram despidos... *Em ambos os sentidos*

Muitos beijos a Dark_Moon, beta desta fic e ótima ficwriter, que deu um tapa nestes lemons...

Enjoy...

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**Capítulo 11: Amor Despido.**

_"Ele herdou por nós. O amor real._

_Você realmente precisa disso?_

_Vim a conhecê-los pela primeira vez_

_Os sentimentos de felicidade_

_Nunca se sabe o que é o calor._

_Fechei-me na gaiola de minha mente_

_Eu me segurei apertado e comecei a aquecer_

_Do fundo do meu coração_

_Agora os nossos corpos ardem_

_Uns sobre os outros e sacodem o mundo._

_Os sentimentos que deixei para trás na viagem solitária,_

_Enriquecem o meu corpo sedento novamente_

_Que agora recupera a cor completamente_

_Vamos beijar mais, vamos tomar todos os disfarces_

_E transformar nossos corações._

_A Lua no céu vai nos abençoar para sempre em silêncio_

_Agora os nossos corpos ardem_

_Uns sobre os outros e sacodem o mundo._

_Vamos ligar o futuro com as lembranças de amor."¹_

**OoO**

Os corpos caíram com um baque surdo sobre a relva macia e bem cortada, por trás de uma fileira de arbustos floridos que acompanhavam toda a parte traseira do salão de festas, meio escondidos por uma estrutura de vidro e metal que se assemelhava a uma estufa. O cheiro da grama fresca vinha em lufadas, misturado ao melífluo floral desprendido pela cerca viva. O impacto suavizado pelas mãos finas do vampiro foi seguido de uma risada alta e divertida de certo loiro, que se esfregava na maciez verde, rindo e segurando o abdômen com ambas as mãos, parando apenas quando sentiu o peso do moreno sobre si.

Sasuke observou, admirado, todas as reações estranhas, espontâneas e despudoradas emitidas pelo garoto, que sorria linda e maliciosamente, remexendo-se dengoso como um gatinho. Seus dedos brancos, que acariciavam o rosto dourado, foram acolhidos na cavidade quente do Uzumaki, que os lambia deliciado, vez por outra apontando os dardejantes olhos azuis para a face deleitada do maior. Aquele comportamento estava levando embora qualquer indício de sanidade do Uchiha, que mantinha o sorriso de canto. A língua quente e macia continuava a deslizar por seus dedos, excitando o moreno à medida que idéias pouco castas tomavam-lhe a mente.

- Naruto... – Sussurrou, como num aviso.

Retirou os dedos do garoto de sua boca e a ocupou com a boca alheia, beijando-a intensamente, tomando a posse daquele sabor para si. O loiro recebeu-o prontamente, abrindo espaço para que fosse ocupado pela outra língua, ao mesmo tempo em que disputava o seu próprio espaço na outra boca. As línguas tocavam-se com paixão. O gosto de Sasuke, o cheiro dele, era tudo delicioso. O menor aboliu a distância entre os corpos, agarrando-se com as pernas à cintura do moreno, enquanto os braços fixavam-se ao pescoço, permitindo que os corpos imitassem a brincadeira das línguas. Os gemidos morriam na garganta enquanto continuava a beijar o Uchiha, empenhado na tarefa de trazê-lo cada vez mais próximo, cada vez mais para dentro.

Naruto sentia-se embriagado. Sua pele aquecida formigava. Arrepiava-se a cada novo contato com a tez fria do maior, como se absorvesse aquela gelidez. Os dedinhos bronzeados agarraram os fios negros próximos à nuca do outro, puxando-os com força, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo que já sufocava ambos. A intensidade do desejo do garoto podia ser medida pela quantidade de saliva que escorria do canto dos lábios carnudos até o queixo, lambuzando os rostos dos amantes. Sasuke arfava a cada novo puxão violento do loiro. Realmente amava aquilo. Aproveitava-se do fulgor do Uzumaki com volúpia, rezando para que os efeitos do encanto de Madara durassem mais algum tempo.

Num impulso, e com uma força incomum, o loiro pôs-se por cima, sentando na bacia do Uchiha, deixando-o perplexo, tanto por ter conseguido movê-lo, quanto pela atitude atrevida. Lembrava-se muito bem da timidez de Naruto no dia anterior, demonstrando reações apenas quando já estava tomado pelo calor do ato. Aproveitando-se do espanto do moreno, o menor deitou-se sobre ele, alcançando-lhe o pescoço, onde começou uma série de chupões e mordidas, ganhando murmúrios comedidos que o incentivavam a mais. Chupava com força aquela pele pálida, frustrando-se por não conseguir marcá-la, como queria. Afastava a roupa chata que o impedia de ter aquela pele lisa toda exposta para si. E com um estalo, Sasuke lembrou-se de onde estavam e como estavam vestidos.

- Naruto, vamos ficar imundos. – Murmurou, afastando a cabeça do loiro de seu pescoço.

- Não me importo, 'ttebayo!

- Chamaria muita atenção se ambos chegássemos juntos, sujos de grama e de seu sêmen. – Naruto corou. Sasuke era realmente muito direto.

- Então tiramos as roupas.

Puxou o moreno pela casaca e, ambos sentados, frente a frente, começaram a despir-se. As mãos de Naruto iam tímidas, adentrando e afrouxando a roupa do maior e colocando-as cuidadosamente em um canto, após retirá-las. Já as mãos de Sasuke exploravam cada centímetro da pele quente, vendo nas roupas meros obstáculos a serem vencidos. Em poucos minutos estavam nus, livres para roçar os corpos unidos, cada parte recebendo o toque de seu oposto, uma dança de frio e calor, coração e desejo. Naquele enlace adornado por gemidos, não havia dominado ou dominador, havia cúmplices.

O vampiro deitou suavemente o amante, expondo seu corpo às suas carícias possessivas. O loiro deixava a boca de Sasuke beijar e sugar sua pele livremente, arfando e gemendo de olhos fechados, enquanto a língua atrevida passeava por suas coxas, quadris e abdômen. Os lábios frios alcançaram seus mamilos e demoraram-se por lá, certos da sensibilidade daquele local, dando a eles o mesmo tratamento molhado que o resto do corpo. Era maravilhoso ver as expressões de prazer que o rosto do loiro, bonito e corado, desenhava. O gosto da pele incrivelmente macia era viciante. Só afastou a boca do corpo febril quando sua cabeça foi empurrada pelo loiro, induzindo-o a sentar. Fez isso, desgostoso.

- Naruto? – Crispou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. O loiro tinha um sorriso que nunca imaginou ver tão expressivo no rostinho inocente. Malícia.

- Você... Deve ser muito gostoso, Sasu... – A voz rouca declarou despudoradamente, enquanto admirava o membro grande e desperto do vampiro. O moreno caprichou tanto no sorriso de canto, que este quase virou um sorriso de verdade.

- Ah, eu sou sim. Você quer vir me provar? – Convidou sensualmente.

- Quero. – O loiro pôs-se de quatro e engatinhou sorrateiro, para entre as pernas do vampiro, umedecendo os lábios enquanto os lambia com a língua de modo provocante. Sasuke teve que segurar a excitação enquanto uma leve tontura o assaltava. Seu anjo além de lindo sabia ser extremamente sexy.

Com ambas as mãos no chão, Naruto abaixou a cabeça para alcançar a carne pulsante, lambendo-a desde a base até a ponta, em um gesto lento e deliciado, enquanto os olhos azuis não se soltavam dos negros. Sasuke arfava, controlando ao máximo seus impulsos e sufocando qualquer som que desejasse sair de sua boca, falhando algumas vezes, incentivado pela deliciosa sensação da boca vermelha do loiro estimulando-o. A língua do garoto brincou com a ponta e passeou pelo comprimento, despreocupada, enquanto o órgão rijo tocava-lhe a face, o que, para Sasuke, era uma visão divina. O loiro cansou-se logo da brincadeira, finalmente mergulhando contra a ereção, acomodando-a em sua boca quente e molhada, raspando-a em seus dentes. Sugou com força, deixando que sua saliva escorresse pelo falo e se acumulasse na base.

- Ah... Isso, Naru... Lambuza direitinho. – O moreno respirava com força, acariciando os cabelos loiros e impulsionando, vez ou outra, a cabeça do garoto em direção à sua masculinidade.

Se já estava difícil conter-se com os orbes azuis contra os seus, agora que eles fecharam-se, em puro deleite, estava quase impossível. Gemia baixo todas as vezes que sua carne vibrava, com os gemidos que se formavam na garganta do loiro. O prazer que o consumia era tão intenso, que o Uchiha tinha a impressão de que a qualquer momento chegaria ao clímax. Era uma sensação deliciosa, que queria arrebatá-lo para o ápice sem a necessidade da união de sangue. Seria isso possível? Tudo o que sabia sobre a fisiologia de seu corpo morto foi descoberto através da própria experiência. Nunca poderia ter total certeza sobre nada, referindo-se àquelas células sobrenaturais. Só sabia que se Naruto continuasse chupando-o tão lindamente e com tanto afinco, algo muito estranho e muito bom aconteceria.

- Hum, já chega, anjo. – Tirou o seu membro da boca do loirinho, arrepiando-se ao ouvir o muxoxo de insatisfação dele. – Vamos fazer algo melhor agora.

- Eu te quero, Sasu. – Suspirou, deixando o moreno inclinar-se sobre si e colocando os tornozelos sobre os ombros dele. – Dentro da minha pele.

- Eu te amo, Naruto. – Despejou, tomando os lábios rosados e inchados nos seus, sem esperar por resposta. Tinha medo de tê-la.

Posicionou a ponta de sua ereção na entrada do loiro, sentindo-o arfar em expectativa. Com calma, enfiou-se para dentro do amante, sentindo as paredes do canal dele o apertarem com um forte calor, tirando todo o controle que manteve até o momento. Não conteve um longo gemido, que escapou de seus lábios frios para juntar-se às interjeições de dor do Uzumaki. Naruto sentia-se sendo dividido ao meio. A sensação de ser preenchido era incômoda, porém excitante. Pensar que Sasuke estava dentro dele, possuindo-o, rasgando-o, deixava-o arrepiado.

- Ahhh Sasu... Isso é... Humm... Delicioso... – Ter o membro teso do moreno em si estava levando-o a loucura.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras e se ver completamente engolido pelo corpo do garoto, o moreno parou, beijando os lábios do outro com sofreguidão, sugando-lhe a língua enquanto o menor se atirava no beijo para enganar o desconforto. Em pouco, os corpos já se batiam em um ritmo frenético, acompanhados pelos sons molhados do choque, encontrando-se a meio caminho.

A temperatura do corpo de Naruto parecia não parar de subir enquanto apertava o membro de Sasuke. A mão do vampiro masturbava o garoto que gemia derrotado pelo desejo, enquanto movimentava os quadris de uma maneira que pudesse ter o Uchiha mais fundo dentro de si, tocando repetidas vezes o seu doce ponto. O moreno arremetia com vigor incrível, motivado pelas súplicas chorosas do companheiro, sentindo o prazer urgir em seu âmago de forma insuportável, forçando-se para um ápice que até agora qualquer vampiro acreditava inexistente. Estocava as nádegas redondinhas do amante num ritmo surpreendente e delicioso.

- Ahh... Sasu... Ahhh... Tão bom... Tão gostoso... Eu... Vou... – Gemia, como se permitindo que o vampiro se apiedasse dele e o mordesse de vez, dando-lhe logo a consumação do prazer.

- Hum... Naru... Que delícia... Eu... E-eu não vou... Ah... – Não conseguia falar, mas não morderia o garoto. Queria dar vazão àquele clímax estranho que nascia em seu ventre.

Naruto apertava os olhos diante do auge eminente. Seu corpo estava dolorido pelas prazerosas investidas do vampiro. Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Sentiu o seu doce ponto golpeado com tanta força que, com um grande gemido, acabou por gozar, contraindo toda a musculatura, despejando sua semente entre os corpos unidos, sentido as descargas elétricas que percorriam o seu corpo, das raízes dos cabelos até as pontas dos dedos dos pés, deixando-os dormentes.

- Ahhhhhhh... Sasuuuuu... – Arfava descontroladamente – Ar... Ar... Você é muito... Ahhh... Gostoso... Hummm...

O gemido alto do loiro preencheu seus ouvidos, e seu membro foi comprimido fortemente pelas paredes internas do amante, quebrando algo dentro que impedia seu clímax de aflorar. Seu corpo convulsionou, e uma onda de prazer intenso veio em rajadas constantes, acumulando-se em seu baixo ventre, fazendo formigar cada parte de seu corpo sensível de vampiro. Gemeu deliciado com a sensação que parecia não abandoná-lo, fazendo cada célula vibrar.

Gozou, e estranhamente não expeliu nenhum fluído. Fora um gozo sublime e ampliado, como uma pedra que atirada, forma diversas ondas que vibram sobre a superfície tranquila de um lago. Não existiu aquela sensação de descarga, do prazer sendo expulso do corpo para envolvê-lo. Pelo contrário, era como se tivesse absorvido prazer. Imaginou que deveria ser desse modo o orgasmo feminino.

- Ahhhhhhhh... Naruuuuuuu... – Estava deliciado pelo orgasmo um tanto quando diferente que tivera.

Envolvido que estava nas sensações pós-extásicas, deixou o corpo cair pesadamente sobre o do loiro, que apesar de ter soltado todo o ar dos pulmões pelo peso excessivo do vampiro, o enlaçou com as pernas e acariciou os cabelos negros, enquanto o maior descansou a cabeça em seu peito desnudo. Permaneceram abraçados, envoltos nas deliciosas sensações que os preenchia, até regularizarem suas respirações. Ambos nus, sobre a relva, guardados pela escuridão noturna.

- Sasuke, porque não me mordeu? – Perguntou, já livre dos efeitos do encanto de Madara e um tanto envergonhado. Sentia-se mal por não ter retribuído o prazer que recebeu.

- Você não precisa se alimentar ainda. Se eu só tomar de você, vai precisar mais rápido. E... – Parou, respirando fundo, um pouco confuso e muito satisfeito. -... Eu gozei.

- Nani? – Arregalou os olhos, ainda mais confuso que o vampiro. – Mas você não... Quer dizer, não tem...

- Sêmen? – Falou divertido ao ver o rosto do loiro corado. – Eu tive um orgasmo. Não cheguei a gozar, no sentido comum da palavra, mas senti todos os efeitos disso.

- Como uma garota? – Perguntou, com um sorriso sapeca.

- O que quer dizer? - Inquiriu, crispando as sobrancelhas. – Homens também têm orgasmos.

- Não sem gozar. – Rebateu, o sorrisinho idiota ainda presente. Sasuke ergueu-se, alcançando a boca do loiro e puxando os lábios dele entre os dentes.

- Não entendi aonde quer chegar. – Admitiu simplesmente, mais interessado nos lábios do loiro do que em conversas desnecessárias.

- Sabe, SasUKE... – Enfatizou o uke. -... Acho que você que é a garota da relação. – Falou finalmente, rindo e acariciando o rosto do vampiro. Sasuke olhou-o estupefato.

- Nani? – Encarou o garoto com os olhos já rubros. – Você é o penetrado aqui, dobe!

Naruto apenas gargalhou, empurrando o vampiro e erguendo-se para apanhar suas roupas do chão e dirigindo-se à entrada da estufa, onde provavelmente encontraria água e um pouco de privacidade para se arrumar. Sasuke olhava-o incrédulo, sentado na grama com as mãos apoiadas dos lados do corpo. A cara do Uchiha era impagável, o loiro não conseguia segurar os risos todas as vezes que se virava para olhá-lo. Antes de sumir estufa à dentro, virou-se uma última vez e moveu os lábios, disposto a falar. Sasuke teve vontade de tapar os ouvidos para não ouvir aquelas palavras, certamente seriam alguma provocação do loiro.

- Sasuke... – Chamou, rindo ao ver os olhos desafiadores e emburrados do Uchiha. -... Eu também te amo. – Saiu, deixando o moreno sozinho.

Os olhos do vampiro voltaram à inexpressiva cor ônix, enquanto um sorriso suave adornava-lhe os lábios. Seu coração, pego de surpresa pelas palavras, negou-se a bater acelerado. Bateu calmo, feliz, como se pulsasse aliviado. E Sasuke soube que depois daquelas palavras, nada mais no mundo poderia alcançá-lo, feri-lo, chateá-lo. Não enquanto tivesse Naruto.

**OoO**

Não estava muito para brincadeiras. Na verdade, nunca esteve para elas, por isso a surpresa quando se viu dominado por uma personalidade tão infantil. Tobi era assim, infantil, inocente e amoroso, um alterego tão diferente do que ele costumava ser que às vezes o irritava. Eram opostos. Não podia negar que Tobi vinha sendo bastante útil, mas com ele no domínio as coisas não andavam. Era necessário que ele, Madara, tomasse as rédeas do corpo vampiresco para que as ações fossem tomadas em definitivo. Tobi não era conclusivo. Madara era a atitude, o desenrolar e a própria conclusão.

Há dez anos que se encontrava escondido em si mesmo, apenas observando satisfeito a vida, dirigida por sua outra personalidade. Não se queixava, queria mesmo que fosse daquele jeito. Que maneira melhor de fugir de suas responsabilidades, dos objetivos escusos que a BlackSun atirava às suas costas, das suas próprias ambições, que deixar-se dominar por Tobi? Isso mesmo, deixar-se dominar, pois a personalidade de Madara ainda tinha forças suficientes para sobrepujar Tobi a qualquer instante. E foi isso que fez, quando não aguentou mais sentir a maciez da pele e o cheiro do sangue daquele humano delicioso que o Uchiha mais novo adotou como amante.

Se Sasuke não tivesse interferido, agora estaria controlado o suficiente para deixar Tobi reassumir. Teria duas grandes necessidades de um vampiro saciadas. Teria saciado sua sede e seu desejo. Só faltaria a última, a mais difícil, a mais digna de pena: Amor. Mas Tobi tratava de suprir esta última, não é mesmo? Apesar de serem apenas migalhas, para Madara, tudo o que Tobi conseguia para si era um acalento.

Agora, por causa de Sasuke, estava infiltrado na Akatsuki, mesmo que esta não fosse sua intenção. Tobi era um aliado, porém Madara era um inimigo. Não conseguiria concentrar-se, voltar a ser Tobi, sem que tivesse calado esses dois grandes desejos pulsantes que lhe corriam as entranhas desde o momento que despertou sua consciência. Fazia dez anos que não sabia o que era sangue ou sexo. Esse era um dos lados ruins de ser Tobi. Mas, de certa forma, Madara tinha trocado estes dois por amor, não foi? Então não poderia reclamar. Deveria apenas cuidar de seu pequeno problema antes que fosse descoberto por Hinata. Seria tedioso lutar com aqueles vampiros. Mataria alguns, claro, mas contra a Hyuuga e o Uchiha mais novo a luta seria uma perda de tempo. Ainda bem que existia aquele vampiro loiro, que o olhava com se estivesse louco para lhe dar exatamente o que queria.

Estava em um dos camarotes do salão, junto com o loiro que não tirava os olhos de cima dele. O camarote era pequeno e imerso em uma meia luz convidativa, com sofás carmins e tapetes pomposos, um belo lustre baixo com lâmpadas em formato de lírios e alguns quadros de época. Cortinas vermelhas impediam a visão do pátio central do salão, que ficava no térreo, onde alguns convidados já se acomodavam, nas mesas que ficavam abaixo das estruturas do camarote, deixando a pista livre para a banda e os casais que dançavam.

- Ei, Tobi, você está muito estranho, un? – Olhou para o moreno, desconfiado. Madara apenas o encarou de volta. _Continuo com a farsa ou me revelo de vez?_

- Tobi brigou com o netinho, Deidara. – Replicou, afinando a voz.

- Está bravo comigo, un? Você nunca me chama apenas de Deidara. – Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Talvez. – _Droga! Devo acabar com ele? _

- Talvez, un?

- ...

- Corta essa Madara, eu já saquei que é você, un? – Os olhos azuis brilharam de um modo estranho, e um tremor percorreu o corpo longilíneo. Madara sorriu.

- Sacou? – Pôs uma mão apoiando a queixo, enquanto se acomodava em uma cadeira estofada, cruzando as pernas.

- Saquei. – Devolveu no mesmo tom.

- E porque continua me olhando como se fosse me devorar? Por acaso eu ainda pareço apetitoso para você? – Falou, arqueando o canto esquerdo da boca, em um sorriso provocativo.

- Não imagina o quanto. – Foi a vez de Deidara sorrir provocante.

- Mesmo sabendo que eu sou diferente do Tobi? Sabe, ele poderia ser dominado, mas eu só domino. – Ergueu um dos dedos brancos e colocou-o na boca, lambendo-o gentilmente e passando-o pelos lábios finos. Deidara suspirou.

- Eu sempre quis ser dominado por você. – Falou quase num sussurro. Excitava-se apenas de olhar para o belo moreno numa pose tão poderosa.

- Eu não sou gentil... – O loiro estava a ponto de mandar o outro calar-se e agir, mas preferiu zelar por sua vida e aproveitar-se da companhia daquele pecado.

- Não espero que seja... – Levantou-se impaciente, cansado daquela enrrolação. Ora, o moreno não precisava seduzi-lo. Não estava na cara que o loiro estava afim?

Pôs-se de frente ao moreno e começou com seu showzinho. Duvidava que o Uchiha ainda tentasse evadir-se após experimentar um pouco do seu sex appeal, por mais idiota e obsoleta que seja essa palavra. Soltou os longos cabelos loiros em um movimento suave, enquanto as mãos acariciavam o corpo lentamente. Seus quadris mexiam sensualmente, ao ritmo da banda, que tocava uma versão instrumental de Wicked Game. _Perfeito, Karin._ Agradecia mentalmente à ousadia musical da ruiva, por ter escolhido um repertório tão peculiar para um baile beneficente, enquanto balançava o corpo. Madara observava-o imóvel, em sua pose autoritária, com o rosto apoiado no punho.

O loiro começou a desabotoar a casaca lentamente, língua umedecendo lábios, lábios sendo pressionados entre dentes. Deixou-a escorrer por seus braços para encontrar descanso no chão. Os olhos azuis encaravam os negros que permaneciam frios, alheios a visível excitação do vampiro dançarino, que já enfiava as mãos por dentro da blusa branca, acariciando o tórax definido. O último botão abriu-se exibindo o torso perfeito, de músculos aparentes e harmoniosos. Os olhos negros percorreram cada centímetro da pele exposta, e os lábios finos foram lambidos pela língua gélida, em sinal de aprovação. Deidara sorriu, acariciando os próprios mamilos com as pontas dos dedos, enquanto gemia descaradamente para incitar ainda mais o moreno.

O vampiro continuava seu flerte sensual, caprichando na dança sinuosa e aumentando a pressão dos toques, que passaram de meras provocações a estímulos ao próprio prazer. Mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto se estimulava, abrindo-os para capturar o meio sorriso do vampiro antigo, que o excitava ainda mais. Abriu a calça, escorregando uma das mãos para acariciar a ereção recém-desperta, murmurando pequenas obscenidades. Os dedos massageavam o órgão enquanto era permitido à calça soltar-se e cair frouxa ao chão. Madara sorriu ao avaliar a cena. Aquele loiro era muito gostoso.

- Oh! Veja só como você está animado. Isso tudo é por minha causa? – Ironizou.

- Você gosta do que vê, un? – Perguntou com a voz trêmula, mordendo os lábios enquanto se estimulava com mais vigor.

- Não é nada mau. – Sorriu.

- Você está sendo modesto no elogio, un? – Mordeu o lábio inferior, soltando-o aos poucos para provocar o moreno.

- Você tem uma boca muito gostosa. Imagino o que ela poderia fazer aqui no meu pau.

- Que feio, o grande Madara, tão elegante e ponderado, falando palavras chulas. – Sorriu. – Isso realmente me excitou.

- Então vem aqui e chupa ele, que eu falo mais no teu ouvido. – O meio sorriso que seguiu a frase deu a Deidara uma pressão deliciosa no baixo ventre.

- Eu vou fazer você gritar todas elas.

O loiro seminu agachou-se em frente à cadeira onde o mais antigo estava sentado, agarrando-lhe as pernas e colocando-as abertas para si. Subiu as mãos pelas coxas firmes e musculadas, apertando porções generosas de carne, sendo observado pelos olhos atentos e impassíveis do moreno. Aqueles olhos faziam-no gemer só de pousarem sobre si. Abriu habilidosamente a calça do outro, desaninhando o membro bem servido e extremamente ereto, que demonstrava a indiscutível excitação do Uchiha, apesar de sua pose desinteressada.

- Hum, vejo que está bem alegrinho aqui... – Lambeu os lábios, queria e muito ter aquele pau teso em sua boquinha – Vou engoli-lo todinho... Farei você gritar por mais.

Deidara abaixou a cabeça de modo que a sua língua tocasse a base do membro pulsante, dirigindo-a para cima lentamente, abrindo um caminho molhado, para depois envolver a ponta com sua boca, numa sucção leve, hora nenhuma desviando os orbes azuis dos ônix. O gosto daquela pele dava-lhe água na boca.

Abocanhou a ereção, disposto a fazer com que Madara esboçasse uma reação qualquer. Sugou com força, raspando os dentes pelo comprimento, acariciando o volume avantajado com a língua, ajudando com ambas as mãos. Por mais que ter aquela carne do Uchiha em sua boca fosse delicioso e excitante, queria mais do moreno. Queria ser correspondido? Em qualquer outra situação estaria intensamente satisfeito em apenas provocar e conquistar sua presa. Porque com aquele moreno era diferente? Provavelmente era apenas seu orgulho ferido reclamando. Concentrou-se em sugar tudo o que podia, encher-se com aquela sensação deliciosa de pecado. Seu coração pulou agitado quando o Uchiha agarrou seus cabelos com força, com uma das mãos, enquanto apoiava seu rosto corado com a outra, acariciando-o.

- Isso, bom garoto. – Falou o mais antigo, deixando um suspiro escapar-lhe pelos lábios.

Aquele suspiro incendiou Deidara, que agora o sugava como se o prosseguir de sua morte dependesse disso. Aquele comentário o deixou aceso. Madara estava tratando-o como se fosse seu mestre, e ele obedecia como um bom cachorrinho adestrado. Incrivelmente excitante ser dominado por aquele vampiro gostoso. Excitante, apenas isso. De algum modo, sentia-se fazendo parte de um jogo, como em mais uma de suas brincadeiras. Obedecia ao moreno por, além de ele ser delicioso, ser divertido fazê-lo. Como numa encenação. Só isso. Não era como se o vampiro antigo tivesse pleno domínio sobre si, como Sasori tinha. Isso, Sasori tinha. O vampiro ruivo e fleumático era o seu dono, e ele, obediente cachorrinho, com muito prazer.

Soltou o membro do moreno. Madara era chato. Não o deixava louco de tesão como o pequeno e inocente Tobi fazia, não tinha o controle do seu corpo e do seu prazer como Sasori tinha. No final das contas, o que sentia pelo poderoso vampiro, era apenas atração sexual e mais nada. E isso o decepcionava. Queria consumar de vez aquele desejo, não gastaria mais de sua sensualidade com aquele moreno que só estava usando-o para saciar alguma perversão secreta e só. Sentou-se no colo de Madara, encaixando o membro dele em sua entrada e penetrando-se de vez. Segurou um gemido mais alto e respirou até aliviar o desconforto. Não estava com paciência. Apertou suas pernas em torno da cintura dele para ter apoio e acabou soltando gemidos deleitados com os pequenos movimentos que essa ação gerou.

_- "Droga, este maldito é muito gostoso! É uma delícia tê-lo dentro de mim, me preenchendo tão bem."_

- Impaciente? – Perguntou Madara, acariciando os cabelos loiros.

- Cala a boca e goza, un? É só isso que você quer! Não me deu um maldito gemido! – Respondeu um tanto contrariado.

- Oh, você queria romance? Acho que te avisei que eu não seria gentil.

- Ah, mas você não está sendo nada, porra nenhuma, fique tranquilo! – Sussurrou irritado. Madara riu.

_- "Esse vampirinho está emburrado por eu não ter caído de amores por seus encantos? Fala sério. – _Pensou – Já que é assim, não me farei de rogado. – Sorriu.

O Uchiha simplesmente levantou-se, derrubando o loiro de costas no chão atapetado, com um sorriso indecifrável adornando os lábios finos.

- Maldito! – Esbravejou Deidara.

- Ora, que ofensivo!

- Miserável!

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Que boquinha suja, eu vou ter que te castigar!

Virou o loiro de costas, colocando-o de quatro sobre o solo, agarrando a ereção dele com sua mão fria e masturbando-o vigorosamente, fazendo o mais novo gemer alto, extasiado. Sorriu.

- É realmente muito fácil te excitar, hein? Você é um grande pervertido.

- Ah... V-você que é... Ah... Um gostoso... Hum... – A língua de Madara veio brincar com a nuca parcialmente escondida pelos fios loiros.

O corpo do moreno esfregava-se às costas do menor, os quadris investindo contra as nádegas macias, simulando uma penetração, enquanto o membro ereto roçava entre as coxas do loiro, aumentando a ânsia de ser penetrado.

- Ah... Enfia logo...

- Não está gostando da brincadeira? – Provocou.

- Hum... Enfia logo em mim...

- Você não é nada divertido... Que impaciente...

Madara posicionou seu membro na entrada do subjugado e penetrou-o de vez, sentindo-o arfar e soltar um grande gemido. Sorriu.

- Você geme como uma garota.

- Calado.

Não esperou um instante sequer para iniciar as estocadas enérgicas, empalando profundamente, ambas as mãos apoiadas na cintura do loiro. Deidara gemia alto, sentindo-se preenchido pela pulsante masculinidade do moreno, que aquecia sua pele fria com uma fricção deliciosa, vez ou outra o atingindo em seu ponto sensível, o que o fazia quase gritar pelos choques de prazer que percorria seu corpo, deixando-o atordoado. Os sons de suas carnes se chocando repetitivamente excitava-o, impelindo-o a ajudar os movimentos do maior, jogando seu corpo contra a pélvis dele para intensificar a sensação de estar sendo tomado. Afinal, não era aquilo que quis por tanto tempo, ser dominado por Madara? Era tão bom que não conseguia arrepender-se.

Madara atirava-se contra o loiro com tanta força que temia quebrá-lo. Mas não havia ritmo que infligisse que pudesse conter sua excitação, saciar seu desejo. A sensação era deliciosa. Seu membro apertado contra o canal estreito, sendo massageado vigorosamente. Rajadas de prazer consumiam-lhe o corpo, mas não se atreveu a deixar escapar um gemido sequer. Não daria esse gostinho ao loiro. Não negava que a sensação de fodê-lo era extasiante, mas nem de longe se comparava a fazê-lo com um humano. Ainda sentia o sabor da pele do amante novato nos lábios, o perfume do hálito quente. Calor, era disso que precisava. E aquela pele fria não o satisfazia plenamente. Investia sua frustração e carência contra o loiro submisso, como se para livrar-se delas, interando-as no corpo dele.

- Aaaahhh... Mais rápido... Hum... Madaraa... Que delícia... Ahhh...

- Você... Realmente gosta... D-disso... De ser... Metido...

- Ahhh... Humm... A-apenas faça... O seu... Trabalho...

No auge da excitação, onde ambos os corpos não suportavam os estímulos prazerosos que davam e recebiam mutuamente, Madara mordeu o pescoço alvo do vampiro loiro, sorvendo-lhe o sangue muito espesso e rubiáceo, adocicado, licoroso, arrancando um grito deleitado do menor, que se contorcia em êxtase. Seguro de não poder ser ouvido pelo outro, finalmente libertou seus gemidos surdos, que eram mais suspiros aliviados que murmúrios de prazer. Deitou seu corpo sobre o outro que cedia lentamente para o chão, abraçando-o enquanto dividiam as correntes elétricas que tomavam ambos os corpos, passando de um para outro em fluxos constantes e ascendentes, levando-os a um pico de êxtase que beirava a inconsciência.

Abraçados, ofegantes e satisfeitos, os corpos frios dividiram o prazer ao melhor estilo vampírico: Egoisticamente. Cada um por capricho próprio. Deidara não roubou o beijo que sonhava daqueles lábios bonitos, não quis. Madara não satisfez sua ânsia naquele corpo gélido e pecaminoso, não pôde. No fim, o que antes parecia correto não tinha propósito algum.

- É agora que você volta a ser o Tobi, un? – Perguntou, acariciando as mechas de cabelo negro que caiam sobre os olhos do moreno.

- Porque, você ama o Tobi? – Rebateu pensativo. Lembrara-se porque odiava ser Madara. Era aquela sensação de vazio.

- Eu pensei que amasse você.

- E não me ama?

- Você só é um gostoso que eu quero fazer ficar loucamente apaixonado por mim. – Sorriu.

- Isso deveria me deixar aliviado? – Enrugou uma das sobrancelhas, preocupado.

- Na verdade não.

- Talvez eu volte a ser o Tobi logo.

- Então eu definitivamente vou te estuprar quando você o fizer. E vou fazer você gemer como uma garotinha.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- É apenas minha doce vingança. – Madara o encarou. Não precisava se preocupar, Tobi tinha muitos fãs, eles o salvariam.

- O seu sangue tem um gosto bom. – Depositou um beijo suave na testa de Deidara, tão gentil que este arregalou os olhos, assustando-se.

- Você me assusta, un.

- Mesmo? – Sorriu.

- Tentou me usar para acalmar algo em você, mas não conseguiu, un? Não o culpo, fiz o mesmo. Seduzi-te mesmo sabendo não ser o Tobi. Você me atrai, fiz por curiosidade.

- Esse é o meu modo de amar. – Riu da própria resposta.

- Seu modo de amar é amargo.

_Continua..._

No próximo tem Sasori! EeeEEeeEeeh... E agora, quem será que o Dedei vai escolher? O gostoso que o domina ou o moreno insensível *E tb gostoso*?

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... ChokoretoKissu^^

Então, o que acharam?


	12. Raison D'etre

Tsc, demorou para vir né? Tô muito ocupada, só tô postando agora porque adiantei o próximo^^ Bem, não sei se vão gostar do chap, mas, vamos a ele:

Betado por Dark_Moon... Ah, a música tb é para ela! BjX

Enjoy^^

****

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**OoO**

**Capítulo 12: Razão de ser.**

"_Eu passei tantas noites com sonhos congelados e lágrimas escondidas_

_Aqueça-me, aqueça-me, envolva-me_

_Mesmo que eu tenha esquecido tudo por um momento_

_Este corpo detestável não pode amar ninguém_

_Não importa o quanto eu continue andando, eu não posso ver o fim_

_Lembranças do passado em companhias de viagem_

_Por quais cores este corpo será tingido?_

_Estou procurando pelas respostas_

_As cicatrizes que surgem de dentro não desaparecerão_

_Esconda-o, esconda-o, esconda-me_

_Naquele tempo eu era fraco e miserável_

_Eu vivi sem saber de nada_

_Mas ainda sonho sempre com o amanhã_

_Eu contei os dias em meus dedos_

_Certas coisas como o significado da vida_

_Tudo bem se você não conhecê-los_

_Eu continuarei minha jornada como um estranho_

_Eu não preciso saber as respostas."¹_

**OoO**

Naruto entrou no enorme salão de festas arregalando os olhos. Estava tudo perfeito. Cada pequeno detalhe contribuía para aumentar a beleza e harmonia do local. O grande salão central, com piso de granito claro, já era ocupado por moças e rapazes que dançavam, com suas taças de champanhe em mãos, trajando jóias e roupas elegantes. Mais ao fundo, estavam as duas grandes escadas que ladeavam o patamar onde a banda apresentava-se, cobertas por espessos tapetes vermelhos e ornadas com vasos compridos repletos de lírios puríssimos. As escadas levavam aos camarotes, inúmeras salas belamente decoradas destinadas aos convidados mais importantes, que contornavam todo o salão central, um nível acima, delimitadas por suas sacadas de madeira escura.

O loiro foi direto às escadas, ignorando as mesas, onde alguns dos convidados o olhavam, outros até acenando. Conhecia-os? Provavelmente não. Subiu à área dos camarotes, detendo-se para apreciar o enorme e resplendoroso lustre de cristal que pendia ao nível deste, pairando no centro do salão central. Olhou as inúmeras portas de madeira que davam acesso as saletas VIP. Em qual delas estariam o Tobi e o Deidara? Tinha saído decidido a tirar satisfações com o moreno depois da pequena confusão na qual ele o atirou. Sasuke havia lhe dito que aquele era o Madara. Mas que diabos estava acontecendo? Todo o tempo que passou junto com o Tobi foi uma mentira, afinal? Não suportava mentiras. Tiraria tudo a limpo, conversaria com o moreno. Queria conhecer os motivos para ele ter-lhe atacado tão repentinamente.

Considerava-se amigo de Tobi. Claro, o conhecia a pouquíssimo tempo, mas sempre vira sinceridade naqueles olhos negros. Porque, de repente, ele tinha se transformado em um desconhecido? Se viveria naquela organização pelo resto da vida, como achava que iria, teria que poder confiar nas pessoas, quer dizer, vampiros. E havia algo mais na sua ânsia de encontrar o moreno. Algo que distinguira nos olhos dele, quando estavam tão próximos que suas respirações embaralharam-se. Um brilho estranho, insano, sofrido. Naruto podia ser ingênuo às vezes, até um tanto idiota, mas sempre foi sensível o suficiente para reconhecer os problemas dos seus amigos e tentar ajudá-los. Talvez estivesse sendo burro ao considerar o vampiro um amigo, ou ao pensar que poderia ajudá-lo, ou ainda que este precisasse da sua ajuda, mas não podia ignorá-lo. Não era do seu feitio abandonar um amigo necessitado.

Receava ter que verificar as salas uma por uma. Seria constrangedor invadir alguma já ocupada. Deveria ter esperado Sasuke, mas duvidava que o moreno concordasse em ajudá-lo na procura pelo outro Uchiha. Naruto ficava assustado só de imaginar a cara de ódio que o amante faria, caso lhe contasse que estava procurando por Madara. Já estava para desistir. Virou-se bruscamente, distraído, e acabou por esbarrar com força contra alguém. Caiu no chão, aturdido, desculpando-se envergonhado. Uma mão fina e delicada colocou-se à altura de seus olhos. O loiro olhou para a mão com unhas pintadas de negro por um momento, para depois segurá-la levemente. Arrepiou-se ao sentir a gelidez do toque. Foi levantado facilmente, tão rápido que, quando se deu conta, estava preso em um braço forte.

- Naruto? – Chamou, despertando o garoto de sua distração. Naruto ergueu os olhos, encontrando um ruivo, belíssimo em seu meio fraque negro com colete cinzento. Sua face era linda e infantil, apesar de séria.

- Ah, gomenasai... Sasori, certo? – O braço continuou a sustentar o loiro pela cintura, e a bela voz, rouca e sensual, deixou-se ser ouvida novamente, em um tom mais suave que o primeiro.

- Correto. – A mão do vampiro bagunçou os cabelos loiros, como havia feito no encontro anterior, no mesmo cumprimento dedicado a um bichinho bonito e obediente. – Procurando o Sasuke? – Manteve o rosto incólume. Para Naruto, o vampiro era como um boneco animado.

- Iie, estou procurando o Tobi.

- Quer dizer, o Madara? – Corrigiu.

- Hai. – Naruto estava mesmerizado pela firmeza do agarre do vampiro e pela profundidade e expressividade de seu olhar, que tanto contrastava com o rosto calmo.

- Ele está com o Deidara. Venha, sei onde estão. – Disse, puxando o loiro pela cintura e guiando-o ao seu lado pelo corredor.

- Você está indo encontrar-se com o Deidara?

- Iie, estou indo buscá-lo. Imagino que ele já deve ter se cansado do novo brinquedo. – Disse, os olhos com um brilho divertido. O rosto não se moveu, porém o Uzumaki percebeu que o vampiro provavelmente sorria por dentro.

- Nani?

- Ele já deve ter percebido que o brinquedo que ele desejou por tanto tempo não era aquilo que ele esperava. E deve estar furioso por não ter percebido antes. Comprou o brinquedo e quando o abriu, tal qual criança, curioso e ansioso, percebeu-o quebrado. Agora que abriu a caixa não pode mais devolvê-lo. – Olhou para o loiro com um ar divertido. Naruto achou ter visto seus olhos estreitarem, como acompanhados de um sorriso. Imaginação? Aquelas expressões atingiam diretamente a sua mente.

- Embora eu não esteja entendendo muito bem o que você falou, parece que você conhece muito bem o Deidara, 'ttebayo. Fala com se conhecesse.

- Você é muito esperto, Naruto. – Afagou novamente a cabeça do loiro. Naruto sentia-se impelido a encostar a cabeça em seu peito. O ruivo tinha uma pose poderosa, dominadora, como se tivesse o controle de tudo. Fazia-o sentir-se seguro.

Sasori parou de frente a porta de número 12. Escorregou a mão pela maçaneta e a empurrou gentilmente. Seus olhos castanhos deram com olhos azuis chateados e negros indiferentes. Os olhares de dentro da sala foram de Sasori a Naruto, onde ambos fixaram-se com um sorriso. Deidara adiantou-se para o ruivo, ajeitando a casaca e o encarando desafiadoramente.

- Oi, Danna, veio me buscar, un? – Sorriu.

- Claro. Por acaso, já o deixei solto o bastante por hoje. – A voz era calma e monótona. O rosto não se moveu um milímetro, porém, o loiro recebeu a resposta como uma provocação e respondeu irritado.

- Você não é meu dono, un. – Queixou-se.

- Eu não disse que era. – Deidara ignorou-o, derramando seus olhares sobre Naruto. Inclinou o rosto em direção a ele, ficando tão perto que o garoto afastou-se, segurando o braço de Sasori, quase se escondendo atrás dele.

- Você tá pegando o moleque, un, Danna? Que chato, você sempre os consegue.

- O Naruto veio ver o Madara. – Replicou o ruivo. O moreno que apenas observava, expandiu o sorriso de canto, apontando os olhos dardejantes ao pequeno loiro.

- Veio atrás de mim, Naruto-Chan? Que delícia.

- Não é isso que você está pensando, datteba. – Falou, cruzando os braços e fazendo um biquinho irritado.

- E por acaso você lê mentes? – Sorriu. Naruto fechou mais a cara.

- Cala a boca.

- Oh? Você fica uma gracinha irritadinho. Me dá vontade de comê-lo. – Falou em seu tom de escárnio, deixando o loiro nervoso.

- Acalme-se. Não caia nas provocações dele. Quer que eu fique com você? – O ruivo voltou a afagar a cabeça loira. O garoto respirou profundamente, abrindo um sorriso.

- Oi, Danna, pode ficar ai com seu namoradinho, un? Eu vou embora. – Disse bufando. Recebeu apenas um olhar calmo do vampiro ruivo, que se voltou novamente ao pequeno loiro.

- Posso ficar com você, Naruto. – Encarou o garoto que olhava receoso para o vampiro loiro. - Não se preocupe, ciúmes envenenam, mas nunca ouvi falar que alguém morreu disso. – Deidara bufou alto, arrancando um sorrisinho de Naruto.

- Pode deixar comigo, 'ttebayo. Não se preocupe.

- Qualquer coisa me chame... – Levou um dos dedos frios à testa do garoto, tocando-a delicadamente. -... Com sua mente. – Naruto fez uma cara confusa.

- M-mas... – Não teve tempo de concluir a fala, Deidara interrompeu-o com uma risada alta, respondendo a pergunta não feita.

- Haha, ele pode, garoto. Nem mesmo o bloqueio da matriarca é capaz de anular os poderes do Sasori-Danna completamente, un.

- Huh? Você tem muito orgulho do seu namorado ruivo, não, Deidara? – Sorriu desdenhoso o vampiro mais antigo do cômodo.

- Dane-se. – Deidara saiu do camarote, irritadíssimo, sob os risinhos do vampiro moreno. Sasori apenas encarou o Uchiha, falando em tom profundo.

- Comporte-se. Eu estarei de olho em você.

- Claro, Sasori-San, não farei nada que o garoto não queira.

OoO

Deidara caminhou irritado pelo longo corredor cercado entre portas e sacadas. Não estava com paciência para olhar para a cara inexpressiva e aborrecida do vampiro ruivo, muito menos escutar a voz dele. E, para seu completo desagrado, por mais voltas que desse por aqueles corredores, não se livrava do ruivo ao seu encalço. Decidiu encarar de uma vez a fera, respirando fundo e virando-se bruscamente, fazendo o outro apoiar-se contra a parede revestida com uma tapeçaria vinho, que realçava a pose dominante, de braços cruzados e pernas flexionadas.

- Desembucha. – Encarava o ruivo furiosamente.

- Sim? – Perguntou, sem entender as reações tempestuosas do loiro.

- Sem enrolação, Danna, vamos, pode rir, un.

- Rir?

- Sem essa, un? Sei que está louco para jogar na minha cara o quanto você estava certo, e o quão idiota e precipitado eu fui, mais uma vez!

- Não te culpo por correr atrás dos seus desejos. Mas é verdade que eu sabia que você se decepcionaria.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, un? Eu poderia muito bem estar apaixonado pelo Madara!

- Duvido.

- Eu odeio esse seu arzinho de sabe-tudo, un? O que te faz achar que me conhece? Achar-se meu dono?

- A sua entrega.

- Ridículo! Agora a culpa é minha, un?

- Porque está tão nervoso? Por acaso eu te proíbo de fazer o que você tem vontade?

- Não... – Passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro, como se pensasse se deveria ou não dizer o que pensava e, por fim, entregou-se. -... Mas deveria.

- Não entendo. – Estreitou as sobrancelhas, em uma rara expressão. Os olhos de Deidara brilharam com a mudança.

- Você não gosta de mim, não é mesmo, Danna? Bem, não parece que gosta. Se gostasse não deixaria que eu me envolvesse com outros, como sempre fiz, un? Nunca reclamou, ou sentiu ciúmes... – Teve seu corpo agarrado com força.

O choque súbito e repentino fez com que seus joelhos flexionassem, perdendo o equilíbrio do próprio corpo, e fazendo-o ceder ao peso do outro, levando ambos ao chão. As sensações do impacto invadiram Deidara ao mesmo tempo em que o aturdimento de ter o outro vampiro abraçando-o em uma ação tão espontânea, incomum para o ponderado e controlado ruivo. Os olhos azuis piscaram inúmeras vezes, aturdidos, esperando a próxima reação do outro, que mantinha a cabeça enterrada no pescoço do loiro, apenas sorvendo o cheiro de baunilha que a pele clara expelia.

Deidara assustou-se. Por mais que quisesse ser amado pelo ruivo, nunca pensou que o fosse. Sempre se sentiu seguro negando seus próprios sentimentos, procurando outros amores, provando outros corpos. Era feliz por ter Sasori apenas como um amante de horas vagas. Assim, poderia manter sua sanidade. Sempre achou que aquele vampiro controlador e misterioso fá-lo-ia esquecer-se de si mesmo, perder-se definitivamente. A cada segundo que passava com o ruivo, perdia um pouco de seu autocontrole, deixava de pertencer a si mesmo e passava a pertencer àqueles olhos expressivos. E o pior, de bom grado.

Durante seus mil anos de morte, sempre se orgulhou de ter sobrevivido sozinho, utilizando-se apenas de sua beleza e inteligência. Foi forte o suficiente para destruir o vampiro monstruoso que o transformou, e viver longamente, escondido entre a alta-burguesia, alimentando-se do sangue dos humanos que se apaixonavam por sua aparência, construindo suas riquezas às custas deles. Era um vampiro fraco e pouco talentoso, mas permaneceu existindo, graças ao seu desejo e seus caprichos. Tornou-se forte, bebeu do sangue de um dos caídos, tudo graças ao que cultivava. Era cobiçado por todos. Sempre foi. Porque, de repente, aquele vampiro fleumático e sério conseguiu pôr-lhe os cabrestos que nenhum outro jamais conseguiu, sequer ousou?

Porque, justo um vampiro como aquele, que não poderia ser seduzido pela luxúria que o seu corpo representava tão bem? Que era imune contra a arma da qual sempre teve tanto orgulho? Que, quanto mais Deidara entregava-se, mais assumia papel de dono, ao invés de amante orgulhoso?

Sasori, o grande responsável pela manutenção da riqueza da Akatsuki. Lindo, inteligente, incrivelmente sedutor, poderoso. Quase dois mil anos de idade. Pelo que se sabia, ele havia sido um monge, quando vivo. O que explica a sua índole centrada. Após ser abduzido por um vampiro, que eventualmente foi destruído por outros mais antigos, Sasori acabou por perder sua fé, atando-se com fervor à eternidade. Tornou-se um maravilhoso exemplar de anjo noturno, tendo toda a sutileza, sedução e mistério que a condição evoca. Um vampiro que nunca praticou nada além do pequeno gole, nunca sujou suas mãos com sangue inocente, nunca fez nada que o fizesse perder o sono. Por que um vampiro tão respeitado e poderoso haveria de interessar-se por um tão pequeno e errado como Deidara? Na cabeça do loiro, ser correspondido não era uma opção. Gostava de ser o cachorrinho do ruivo, ser dominado por ele. Isso instigava seu desejo e permitia que mantivesse seus caprichos.

Sasori respirava o perfume suave da pele do vampiro loiro. Finalmente teve a confirmação para o que sempre soube, sempre esperou. Ele era correspondido. Desde que conheceu o loiro caprichoso, interessou-se por ele. No princípio, tinha apenas um desejo insano de tê-lo aos seus pés, comendo na sua mão, coisa que o outro oferecia de bom grado, em suas brincadeiras sensuais, apenas para provocá-lo e, quem sabe, satisfazer os próprios anseios pervertidos. Depois, a vontade de controlá-lo só aumentou, com a descoberta dos sentimentos que nutria por ele. Mas o loiro nunca se dava por satisfeito. Sempre buscava mais corpos e mais sangue, por capricho, por vaidade, para massagear o ego. Sasori sabia ser paciente. Mesmo sentindo que o loiro o corresponderia, esperou. Deixaria que o outro quebrasse a cara quantas vezes fossem necessárias, até o loiro perceber que desde o momento que o conheceu, procurava em outros o que acharia apenas nele, em suas mãos, sob seu controle.

E ele finalmente percebeu. Talvez tivesse percebido há muito tempo, e estivesse a disfarçar. Talvez acabara de perceber. Quem se importava? O fato era que o ruivo estava com o peito a explodir, quase a ponto de abandonar a sua fleuma em definitivo, enquanto o corpo delgado do loiro tremia sob o seu toque. Queria falar muitas coisas. Dizer que sabia desde o princípio que Deidara não estava apaixonado por Madara, por Tobi ou por qualquer outro, que não fosse a si. Mas, a verdade, é que chegou a duvidar disso algumas vezes. O loiro, sempre entregue e, ao mesmo tempo, sempre em busca de outros, fazia-o duvidar de suas certezas.

- Danna, o que... – Hesitava em tocar o vampiro que o abraçava, confuso.

- Dessa vez, eu... Realmente... Pensei que fosse te perder... – Respirou, despejando uma lufada do hálito quente e perfumado no pescoço do loiro, que soltou um leve gemido em resposta.

- Como se você se importasse, un? Não tentou me impedir nunca, em nenhuma das vezes... – Fez bico, tentando sustentar a briga que já tinha perdido.

- Quem ama deixa livre... Não sabia disso? – A voz estava baixa.

- De todos os vampiros que eu poderia ter me apaixonado, tinha que ser um maldito monge puritano? Um certinho controlador? – Suspirou. - Pelo menos é gostoso... – Deixou que os braços deitassem sobre as costas do vampiro.

- E eu, por um idiota vaidoso e pervertido. – Um sorriso levíssimo estampou os lábios desenhados do ruivo, sabendo que iria irritar o loiro.

- Oi, Danna, cala a merda da boca, un? Só porque você tinha ficado muito fofo vai tentar puxar briga, é?

- É. Porque eu acho que você fica muito fofo irritado. – A mão branca e delicada do ruivo correu pela face do loiro, puxando-o para um enlace de línguas tão cálido quanto o toque dos lábios frios. Era mais um daqueles beijos viciantes do ruivo, tão doce que se tinha vontade de mergulhar naqueles lábios, perder-se no conforto dos braços, envolver-se no perfume de cravos silvestres da pele e deixar de existir para sempre naquela alma. O beijo que atraia e amedrontava Deidara.

- E esse beijo,un? Isso quer dizer que estamos juntos?

- Isso quer dizer que não permito que nenhum outro encoste em você, nunca mais...

- Então, isso quer dizer que você finalmente se declarou meu dono, un?

- E se quiser...

- Eu direi que já era seu há muito tempo...

OoO

Olhos azuis faiscavam de encontro aos negros que brilhavam divertidos. De um lado do cômodo, um garoto loiro e zangado permanecia de pé, braços cruzados e uma carinha bastante contrariada. Do outro, um vampiro acomodado em uma macia cadeira, pernas cruzadas e mão sobre o queixo, desafiador.

- E então... – Começou. -... Vai me contar o motivo de toda essa farsa, 'tteba?

-Huh? Eu devo satisfações a você? – Falou com o ar divertido. Aquele loirinho inflamado ficava muito fofo. – E foram só alguns beijos! Imagina se eu tivesse te levado para cama. Estaríamos casados agora. – Debochou.

- O Tobi era meu amigo... Eu tenho o direito de saber... – Abaixou os olhos, encarando as dobras do tapete.

- Parece que o Tobi é muito querido... – A testa enrugou-se levemente. O semblante do vampiro estava perdido entre o pensativo e o decepcionado.

- Bem, pelo que eu pude perceber, ele é sim, datteba.

- É engraçado... O único afeto que consigo é para uma parte de mim que não corresponde ao eu verdadeiro... – Mudou de uma expressão abatida para um sorriso irônico. -... Sou o assassino de mim mesmo!

- Então, você não fingia ser o Tobi, é isso?

- Exato. Eu sou o Tobi. E sou o Madara. O Tobi é uma parte de mim que cansou de carregar as minhas ambições. – Olhou curioso o rosto compadecido do garoto.

- E porque você voltou tão repentinamente? Porque tentou me agarrar, 'ttebayo?

- Voltei porque quis e tentei te agarrar porque você é gostoso. – Sorriu. Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas. – Até parece que está me expulsando, Naru. Pensei que fôssemos amigos. – Fez um falso biquinho decepcionado.

- Eu só quero entender, 'ttebayo! – Rebateu.

- E porque você se importa? – O moreno estava começando a ficar incomodado com a situação. Nunca, durante toda a sua vida, e até pela duração eterna de sua morte, teve que dar satisfações dos seus atos para alguém.

- Já disse... Pode ser ingenuidade minha, mas considerava o Tobi... Err... Você, um amigo. – Falou, deixando os olhos azuis acariciarem o carpete. Madara sentiu a urgência das gargalhadas secas tentando escapar de sua garganta, porém, manteve-as no fundo de sua goela. Preferiu aproveitar a pequena declaração para sanar uma grande curiosidade.

- Se somos amigos, você me responderia uma pergunta, com toda a sinceridade, hum? Usou um tom infantil na pergunta, mas os olhos negros não disfarçaram o brilho de pura expectativa.

- É você que tem que dar as respostas aqui! - Disparou

- Oras, não seja malvado, Naruto-Chan. Se eu ficar satisfeito com a sua resposta, juro que te conto a minha história. – O loiro crispou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado, soltando logo depois um longo suspiro, vencido.

- Manda. – O moreno deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Porque você continua aqui? Digo, porque você não foge? Poderia fugir do país durante o dia! Claro, Sasuke encontrá-lo-ia e o traria de volta rapidinho, mas você nem sequer tentou!

- Você sabe que eu morreria longe do teme!

- Só isso? Isso é suficiente para você? A necessidade do sangue? Você acredita realmente no que lhe foi dito? Nunca pensou em deixá-lo? Ver o que acontece? – Madara ficava cada vez mais confuso. Nunca entendeu os sentimentos, tanto, que atribuía os seus próprios às peculiaridades do sangue negro e às lapidações do tempo, longa, cruel e infinitamente martelando sua sanidade e incrementando seu espírito.

- São muitas perguntas, 'tteba! – Respirou profundamente. Um sorriso tímido adornou lindamente os lábios rosados, arrancando do vampiro uma expressão confusa. – Claro que não é só isso... Eu... Eu amo o Sasuke. – O moreno não conseguiu conter as risadas.

- Hahaha, essa é boa, garoto!

- Baka! É verdade! Eu não inventaria um troço desses!

- Não seja ingênuo, garoto. O que você sente é a dependência do sangue! Tsc, como se um humano como você, tão doce e correto, pudesse se apaixonar por seres amaldiçoados como nós. Seres que carregam nas mãos o sangue de centenas de garotos como você!

- Pois eu me apaixonei. – Encarou o vampiro, decidido.

- Ridículo! Você é um grande mentiroso! E um idiota! – Estava furioso.

- Mesmo que eu seja chamado de idiota ou ingênuo, eu nunca vou desistir do teme! – O sorriso confiante fez o vampiro acalmar-se, voltando a usar sua máscara de desdém.

- Oh? Não se engane, garoto. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai precisar ser transformado. Quando isso acontecer, quanto você estiver repleto com o sangue do Sasuke, você mesmo dará um belo pé na bunda dele!

- Nunca! Eu amo o Sasuke, tenho certeza disso! Isso não tem nada a ver com sangue! Eu me apaixonei por ele desde o momento que vi os olhos dele me encarando. Os olhos que me atraíram tanto, que ficaram cravados na minha mente.

- E como você sabe que não esteve sob o efeito da sedução do Sasuke, desde o primeiro momento? Sabe, é mais fácil acreditar nisso que nessa sua historinha de amor à primeira vista.

- Não foi isso! Os poderes do Sasuke não têm efeito sobre mim. Há algo estranho que me faz resistente aos poderes.

- Ah, bem que eu achei você muito controlado enquanto estava sob meus encantos. Não teve o efeito que eu esperava. – Naruto segurou uma risadinha. – O que foi? – Perguntou incomodado.

- Você aí, falando em poderes e encantos, parece mais uma bruxa! – Desatou a rir.

- E você parece personagem dos filmes de terror antigos. A noiva virgem e delicada do vampiro! – Não aguentou e acabou rindo da comparação. – Hum, quem será o heróico humano que virá te salvar e matar o Sasuke com uma estaca de madeira?

- Babaca! – O moreno acalmou o peito que convulsionava em risadas e pôs-se pensativo. Encarou o loiro e suspirou.

- Ei, garoto, você sabe quais são as três grandes necessidades de um vampiro?

- Porque eu saberia uma coisa dessas, 'ttebayo? – Fez beicinho.

- O primeiro é a sede. A necessidade de beber o sangue. É o primeiro desejo de um corpo transformado, sua necessidade vital. É uma vontade latente, que, com os séculos, deteriora-se em simples capricho. Embora ainda sintamos sede, ela é bem menor que a que sentimos inicialmente. É suportável. E, tomar sangue, não é mais vital, depois de tantos séculos. Podemos sobreviver muito tempo sem ingerir uma gota sequer.

- Uhum. – Naruto fazia uma carranca concentrada, com os dedos da mão segurando o queixo.

- O segundo é o sexo. Bem, não exatamente o ato, mas a satisfação carnal e o êxtase sexual. Esse se vincula a necessidade de sangue, por motivos que você já deve ter entendido. Liga-se também a qualquer atividade que gere prazer, pois, nossos sentidos são amplos e desenvolvidos. A beleza, o conforto, a arte, boa música, tudo isso parece muito mais significativo. Tudo isso nutre a nossa necessidade de satisfação. Por isso, nos cercamos de beleza e luxo. Chamamos isso de sensualismo.

- Quer dizer que qualquer coisa gostosa ou agradável gera um êxtase sexual? Tipo, eu amo ramen, 'ttebayo. Se eu fosse um vampiro, e comesse ramen, eu gozaria? – O moreno arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no absurdo que acabara de ouvir.

- Para começar, se você fosse um vampiro, não poderia comer, idiota! Basicamente, o que eu quis dizer, é que coisas que aprazem o homem são muito mais aprazíveis para um vampiro. A sensação de prazer é mais intensa para nós.

- Ah... – Resolveu pular essa parte. -... E o terceiro, o que é?

- Amor.

- Nani?

- O mais deprimente de todos. A alma de um vampiro, com a de um humano, é incompleta. Os humanos completam-se através de seus laços. Nós apenas alimentamos nosso vazio. Nós nascemos incapazes de amar.

- Mas vocês vivem todos juntos, como uma família. – Madara sorriu sarcástico.

- Somos egoístas. Vivemos juntos por conveniência. Apaixonamos-nos, ou acreditamos estar apaixonados, inúmeras vezes. Com o tempo, cansamos da farsa e nos livramos do amante, é sempre assim. Tomando o sangue do outro, nos preenchendo com ele, saciando a vontade de tê-lo, descartando-o. Somos incapazes de amar. Amor, para nós, é uma condição temporária. – Naruto ouviu as palavras perdido em pensamentos, o corpo estava trêmulo - Desculpe se estou te magoando garoto, você não merece isso. Mas é a mais pura verdade. Nós não podemos amar. Vivemos caçando o amor, laços que nos são apenas temporários, como se para compensar nossa eternidade, dando-nos ligações limitadas pelo tempo. – O loiro cerrou os punhos com força.

- Então, chegará um dia em que o Sasuke se cansará de mim? – O rostinho estava abatido, tanto que Madara desejou ter ficado com a droga da boca bem fechada.

- Ou você se cansará dele. Basta que você seja transformado.

- Não pode ser.

A expressão do loiro perdeu-se entre a decepção e o medo. A tez estava lívida e banhada em uma fina camada de suor frio. Os olhos azuis quedaram-se opacos, e o vampiro podia ouvir o bater acelerado do coração dele, os jatos de sangue que se agarravam sôfregos pelas paredes das veias e artérias, obrigados a continuar levando o pouco oxigênio conseguido pela respiração falha do loiro, para completar o ciclo vital. A cena cortou-lhe o coração. Engraçado, porque fazia tempo que não se lembrava que tinha um.

Talvez aquele garoto amasse mesmo o Sasuke. Talvez o Sasuke o amasse também. Oras, não era impossível. Ou era? Por mais que achasse impossível, Madara simplesmente entregou-se. Levantou de sua cadeira e abraçou o corpo trêmulo do loiro, acariciando de leve os cabelos macios e beijando suavemente a face lavada pelas poucas lágrimas. Como aquilo pôde afetar tanto aquele garoto? Como aquilo estava afetando tanto também a si? Estava falando em amor, com um humano. Explicando-lhe coisas que nem deveria dar-se ao trabalho de deixá-lo conhecer. É, talvez tivesse passado tempo demais como Tobi.

Sentiu, em seu íntimo, que já estava na hora de acordar os caídos. Eles precisavam esclarecer muitas coisas, não poderiam mais permitir que suas crias vivessem às cegas, aprendendo sobre sua própria vivência na lei do erro e do acerto. Madara sabia que o criador mais antigo não recusaria um pedido seu. Era o que faria, pediria por sua volta, seus conselhos, suas explicações. Estava tudo saindo do controle. Primeiro, o amor que Hidan sentia pela humana, Ino. Depois, o Sasuke e seu amante loiro. O simples fato de vampiros, mesmo os tolos da Akatsuki, aceitarem viver por tanto tempo com humanos era estranho. Até mesmo ele, o grande Madara, estava morrendo de pena de um humano. Como todos os vampiros são interligados, e sua essência descende dos caídos, com certeza eles saberiam a explicação para aqueles fatos estranhos.

- Calma, meu amor. – Falou com a voz doce, lambendo as lágrimas do loiro. O garoto parecia em choque, imerso em uma dor confusa que tirava-lhe os sentidos. Pegou-o nos braços, levando-o a sentar-se em seu colo em um dos sofás espaçosos. Passou os braços em volta do corpo que ainda tremia, enquanto este deixava pequenos soluços chacoalhá-lo. Tinha que admitir, aquele humano conseguiu cativá-lo.

- Não é justo. – Falou, a voz fraca apenas num sussurro. – Não seria justo, depois de tudo que eu perdi. Eu sou o que tenho mais a perder. Minha vida, meus amigos, minha liberdade... Não é justo eu ser apenas usado e no fim... Virar um monstro!

- Você está certo, não é justo. É triste, sei que você não tem escolha. Mas, e toda a certeza que eu vi nos seus olhos antes? Aqueles olhos de quem amava e era amado? – Passeou os dedos frios sobre as costas de Naruto, confortando-o. – Será que o grande idiota se arrependeu do que falou?

- Eu nunca volto com as minhas palavras, 'ttebayo!

- Não é o que parece, hum? Se você puder acreditar no amor do Sasuke, talvez ele possa amá-lo de verdade. Há muitos mistérios indecifrados sobre a nossa existência. É isso que nos deixa tão sexy! – Brincou.

- Agindo desse modo, você quase me faz acreditar que realmente se preocupa comigo.

- Eu posso te contar um segredo, Naru-Chan? – O loiro apontou os olhos muito azuis para os negros, assentindo com um leve menear. – Eu amo alguém, acho.

_Continua..._

__

E então? Afff...Eu sei, sou péssima com romances... E corri com o casal, porque se não a fic não tem fim! Kkkkkk...Quero terminar com o Madara no próximo tb, e focar no casal principal, para ver se a estória anda...  
Enfim, espero que tenham curtido um pouco... Me deu tanta raiva tentar fazer romance... E a fic tá tomando um rumo meloso, argh! Em fim, piora! Kkkkkkkkkkkk

ChokoretoKissu^^


	13. Crevasse

Yo! Desculpem a demora... Tenho uma má notícia... Estou sem beta de novo! Buáaaa... Por isso não me matem se existirem erros, ok?

Ah, e viva a minha beta linda, que escreveu o review 200! Nossa, eu tenho tudo isso? Não acredito! Obrigadooooo^^

Ah, se quiserem ler as notas finais antes do chap, tuuudo ok! Faço muitas referências e no final eu as explico direitinho^^ A música é muito linda, podem ouvir^^

Enjoy...

wowowowowowowoow

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**OoO**

**Capítulo 13: Abismo.**

"_Quando eu estendi minha mão você estava lá_

_No meu coração você continuava lá_

_Por que você me disse que precisavamos nos separar?_

_Ainda hoje continuo sem entender_

_Neste mundo, no fim, meus pensamentos estão vazando_

_Na paisagem sem cores, repercussões de você_

_As lágrimas do tempo o desperta novamente_

_Eu ressuscito as cores_

_As lágrimas do tempo fazem brotar uma flor_

_Eu começo a chamar todas as lembranças bonitas_

_Aquela luz do sol é semelhante à cor da flor_

_E eu continuo a ver você claramente."¹_

**OoO**

Permaneceu deitado sobre a relva macia por algum tempo, embalado pela fresca brisa noturna, olhos fixos no satélite que brilhava em sua plenitude, derramando a luz prateada sobre sua pele pálida, perfeita, fazendo-a brilhar. Perdeu-se momentaneamente na complexidade de sua mente, enquanto repetia, como um eco pelas paredes de sua cabeça, as palavras doces que ouvira a pouco, envolto pelo cheiro viciante de certo loiro, a boca ainda guardando o gosto da pele bronzeada.

_Eu também te amo. -_ Falou aquele anjo loiro de corpo pecaminoso, com a voz cristalina e infantil que atiçava seus instintos primordiais, enchendo seu coração castigado pelo tempo de uma felicidade vibrante, palpável. Felicidade esta que nunca imaginou que poderia existir. Ao menos não para si.

Desligou-se daquele clima onírico e prazeroso a contra gosto. Acertou o traje, buscando por uma elegância a qual já lhe era nata. Queria novamente mergulhar nas profundezas daqueles orbes azuis, naquelas safiras transparentes que nada escondiam da alma luminosa do seu amante. Amava aquele dobe. Indubitavelmente. Desintegrando todas as suposições sobre sua raça, amava-o. Tendo o sangue dele preenchendo-o ou não, transformando-o em um demônio noturno ou não, sabia que o amaria para sempre. Estava prestes a derrubar um monte de paradigmas a respeito dos vampiros, e pouco se importava com isso. Bem, mas por hora, tinha uma festa aonde figurar e um usuratonkachi para encontrar.

Rumou para o salão de festas, adentrando-o rapidamente, esquivando-se dos olhares admirados e cobiçosos que recebia. Seus olhos ágeis percorreram cada centímetro do salão entulhado de pessoas bem vestidas, procurando por qualquer vestígio de cabelos brilhantes, orbes safiras e pele dourada. Nada. A única coisa que seus ônix sagazes discerniram, foi o aglomerado de vampiros que ocupavam o ambiente, em ações pouco convencionais e espalhafatosas, sendo estes, porém, ignorados ou tratados com naturalidade pelo restante dos presentes. Obviamente, todos os humanos tolos estavam sob os encantos controladores da matriarca. Menos mal, não precisaria comportar-se ante àqueles humanos fúteis.

A Hyuuga estava sentada em uma cadeira vitoriana enorme, que mais parecia um trono, estofada em carmim, posta bem ao centro do salão, em meio à pista de dança, enquanto casais deslizavam ao redor dela, embalados pelas notas suaves de uma ária instrumental de Madama Butterfly, Puccini, tocada a pedido da vampira. Agiam todos como se nem a notassem ali, cantarolando com a voz suave alguns arranjos, enquanto ondulava a mão direita no punho, atuando como a regente de uma orquestra. Mas, na verdade, era exatamente isso que acontecia. Ela estava ali, regendo todas aquelas peças que giravam ao seu redor, como o rei em um tabuleiro de xadrez. Entre seus vampiros existiam os bispos, as torres e os cavalos. Todos obedientes, todos fieis. E os convidados? Por hora figuravam como seus peões.

O vestido de saia tulipa azul-índigo deixava-a ainda mais pálida, enquanto os olhos cinzentos eram destacados pela maquiagem bem marcada. Os longos cabelos negros estavam presos em um penteado incrementado, deixando os ombros, pescoço e costas livres, realçando assim a imponência das jóias que alternavam pequenos diamantes e grandes safiras lapidadas. Uma perfeita dama. Elegante, linda, sobrenatural.

Sasuke perdeu-se por um momento, admirando aquela cena mítica, que se assemelhava às descrições célticas do divino feminino, da dama do lago enevoado. Hinata poderia sim, ser uma cretina megalomaníaca, mas o Uchiha tinha que admitir, em momentos como aquele, ela parecia verdadeiramente divina. Seus olhos negros foram atraídos para um par de mãos finas que acariciavam as coxas da líder por cima do vestido. Karin estava jogada ao chão, abraçada às pernas da vampira, enquanto esta acarinhava-lhe a cabeleira ruiva. O moreno reparou na forma como as curvas da ruiva estavam evidenciadas sob o vestido nude, longo e leve, incrustado de cristais transparentes, que davam a impressão de gotas de chuva caídas sobre o corpo nu e iluminadas pela luz lunar.

Em um sofá amplo mais ao canto, Ino e Hidan agarravam-se, deitados entre várias pessoas que descansavam sobre o mesmo móvel, sorridentes e despreocupadas, achando a coisa mais normal do mundo serem acotoveladas por um casal de pervertidos explícitos. Os corpos do vampiro e da amante esfregavam-se em movimentos sinuosos, fazendo formar-se nos lábios do Uchiha um sorrisinho malicioso, ao perceber que a loira descabelada já tinha o vestido lilás todo amarrotado, e que o outro vampiro tinha o peito desnudo, coberto apenas pela meia-casaca.

Observou as línguas escaparem das bocas naquele enlace sinuoso e voltou a olhar para as pessoas ao redor. Tudo bem que elas não se incomodariam, aliás, sequer lembrariam-se daquela situação embaraçosa. Provavelmente, acordariam no outro dia cheios de elogios, achando que o evento fora o mais refinado e badalado do ano, e doidos para investir suas fortunas em ações da Akatsuki, estimulados por visões de luxo e poder. Sim, seria desse modo que a Hyuuga procederia. Mas, ainda assim, era preciso todos agirem de modo tão incomum?

Alguns gritinhos de humanas enviaram a atenção de Sasuke do casal afoito para, novamente, a pista de dança. Lá, o vampiro mais recente, aquele que o moreno identificou como o que chamavam de Kiba, movia-se de um modo que só poderia ser visto nos sonhos mais inspirados de um bailarino, agarrado à cintura de uma jovem esguia, que estava completamente seduzida pelo balançar suave do corpo definido. Mesmo os observadores pareciam estar hipnotizados, mergulhados na beleza selvagem e indomada do vampiro latino. Este apenas sorria, um sorriso encantador e provocante, uma mistura de malícia e indisciplina tentadora. Vez ou outra derramava os olhos castanhos nos chuvosos da Hyuuga, deliciado por haver conquistado a honra de tê-los sobre si.

O que antes pareceria extremamente divertido esvaneceu, diante da existência de seu anjo. Antes de conhecê-lo, adoraria apreciar as excentricidades daqueles imortais, mas agora, eles pouco lhe importavam. Queria ver Naruto, e era certo que ele não estava ali. Onde aquele garoto haveria se metido? Seria prudente dar-lhe um celular se o dobe continuasse a sumir de suas vistas. Isto lembrou a Sasuke que seu detestável quebra-galhos de plantão havia sido convidado para aquela palhaçada que a Hyuuga chamava de baile de boas vindas, e, já que era para isso que o advogado existia, porque não fazê-lo trabalhar um pouco e, se possível, em algo bastante estressante? Tirou o seu aparelho do bolso da calça e discou o número que daria no aparelho do verme.

- Yakushi, preciso que faça algo para mim, agora. – Falou secamente.

- Ah, Uchiha-San, bem, tive alguns contratempos, mas em breve estarei ai, então poderemos falar e...

- Não me interesso por seus problemas insignificantes.

- Perdão, Uchiha-San. – Respirou profundamente, tentando parecer calmo. – Então, o que deseja?

- Quero que compre um aparelho celular. Não se importe com o preço... Quero o mais moderno. Quero-o pronto para uso e com um plano ilimitado. E quero daqui a meia hora.

- M-mas, Uchiha-San, creio que a esta hora seria impossível encontrar alguma loja aberta... Ainda mais em um domingo... E levaria vinte minutos para que eu chegasse ai, mesmo que conseguisse comprar o aparelho, eu...

- Sugiro que se cale e comece a agir, afinal de contas, tem apenas dez minutos para fazer o que mandei.

- Eu poderia pedir uma venda excepcional, sob sua alcunha, porém...

- Não me importo, dê um jeito.

- H-hai, Uchiha-San.

- Hn. – Desligou o celular com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Terminada a sessão de massacre ao puxa-saco, concluiu que Naruto deveria estar na área privada, por suposto. Seguiu para as escadas, onde foi interceptado. Uma mulher belíssima, vestida de vermelho sangue, parou-o, colocando ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do moreno e empurrando-o de volta ao salão. Virou o rosto para o lado quando aquela humana tentou alcançar seus lábios finos, o que não impediu a mulher de distribuir beijos sobre a pele pálida do pescoço do Uchiha, que friamente afastou-a e deixou-a tombar sobre o tapete. A mulher encarou-o, mostrando os olhos rasos enfiados no rosto inexpressivo. Sasuke suspirou.

- Você não costuma fazer este tipo de joguinho, Sasori. – Falou alto, fazendo o vampiro ruivo levantar-se de uma poltrona meio escondida por trás de uma coluna.

- Eu só estava me divertindo um pouco. – A voz soou infantil e manhosa, contrastando com a expressão compenetrada. Aproximou-se do moreno felinamente. – Há algo de errado nisso?

- Não, quando eu não sou o alvo de suas brincadeiras. – Encarou o outro, numa guerra de frieza, onde cada rosto tentava provar que era o mais impassível.

- Oh, mas eu gosto quando você é o alvo.

Os olhos âmbar derramaram-se para o recanto escondido de onde saíram a pouco, capturando uma figura esbelta e sorridente. Olhos azuis vibrantes corresponderam, cheios de pedidos. Deidara estava ali, sentado em meio a dois humanos, gêmeos, um casal. Do lado direito do vampiro, uma bela garota de olhos verdes e cabelos escuros, cujos olhos desfocados seguiam, hipnotizados, os movimentos que o loiro fazia na guia da coleira que ela usava. Do lado esquerdo, o gêmeo, um rapaz idêntico à garota, também preso ao vampiro por uma coleira, brincava com os fios longos e loiros que lhe tocavam o peito, devido à proximidade. Sasuke acompanhou o olhar do ruivo e, inconscientemente, acabou por sorrir de leve.

- Eu já esperava isto do Deidara, mas nunca de você. Você não é do tipo que se diverte com humanos... Acho que está andando demais com ele. – Apontou para o vampiro loiro.

- Realmente, eu costumava ser mais discreto. Mas tenho que admitir, daquele modo não tinha graça.

- Não sei por que perdem tempo com estes humanos...

- Olha só quem está falando. – Provocou, com sua voz rouca e baixa.

- O Naruto não é qualquer humano... É o meu humano.

- E é por isso que a ignorou? Por causa do seu humano? – Olhou para a mulher, antes caída ao chão, que agora abraçava a sua perna e olhava fixamente para o vampiro moreno.

- Não. Eu só não tenho interesse em outro humano, a não ser no Naruto. – Respondeu sincero.

- Sempre tão frio... Pensei que agora que finalmente arrumou um amante, seria mais sociável... – Aproximou-se do moreno, soprando a última palavra no ouvido dele.

- Você não é nenhum exemplo de sociabilidade. – Recebeu a leve provocação do ruivo como um desafio, e, ao olhar novamente para Deidara, percebeu que fora capturado em um joguinho de casal. Pois bem, que fosse, não perderia para o Akasuna. Não logo para ele, o monge.

Permaneceu imóvel enquanto sentia a aproximação do ruivo. Excessivamente próximo. Sasuke podia sentir o hálito fresco do outro o tocar no rosto, o ar perfumado massageando levemente a pele sensível. Esperou. Duvidava que o vampiro tentasse grande coisa. Ser passional, definitivamente, não era uma característica digna de qualquer ação dele. Mas sabia que ele estava tentando provocá-lo, e o moreno não era de fugir diante de um desafio.

Por isso não reagiu ao sentir a língua do vampiro sobre os seus lábios, por mais surpreendente que aquilo fosse. A boca pequena do outro sugou e lambeu a sua, como se provasse de uma fruta doce e exótica. A mão de unhas pintadas em negro segurou a face do Uchiha, virando-a de lado para deixá-la a mercê da língua atrevida, que contornou a linha do maxilar até alcançar a orelha, afastando-se após deixar seus rastros úmidos, e chamando os dentes do ruivo para repuxar um dos lábios do moreno entre os dentes.

- Entendo. – Afirmou o ruivo.

- Hn? – Grunhiu desconfiado.

- Não me correspondeu por causa do Naruto. – Assentiu de leve com a cabeça.

- Não o correspondi por que não tive vontade. – Crispou uma sobrancelha.

- Talvez... Apostei com o Deidara que você resistiria, acho que ganhei. – Olhou para o vampiro loiro que se aproximava com seus dois "cachorrinhos". - Sabe, o Naruto é um bom garoto... Eu não gostaria de vê-lo tornar-se um demônio. Seria como um pecado.

- Não se meta no que não lhe diz respeito. – Aquele ruivo intrometido estava deixando-o irritado. Algo o incomodava toda vez que ouvia o nome de Naruto ser pronunciado por aqueles lábios.

- Você estava procurando por ele? – Ignorou o ataque do moreno.

- Você sabe onde ele está? – Rebateu, desconfiado.

- Talvez eu saiba. – Declarou.

- Vai me dizer? – Perguntou.

- Está afirmando que o estava procurando?

- Talvez eu esteja. – Falou por entre dentes.

- Porra! Calem a boca vocês dois, un? Como são chatos! O que é isso? Disputa para ver quem é o mais malvado, un? – Gritou Deidara, visivelmente estressado quando percebeu que aquela discussão ainda duraria muito tempo.

- Comporte-se. – Pediu o ruivo. Sasuke deu um sorrisinho desdenhoso.

- O Danna só queria saber se pode confiar o Naruto a você, un? Mas eu acho que o método que eu sugeri não foi muito esclarecedor. – Sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo o vampiro moreno girar os olhos dentro das orbitas.

- Confiar em mim? Que ridículo! – Cuspiu, irritado.

- Acaso você não fosse confiável, eu roubaria o Naruto como amante, e o treinaria como vampiro. Ele é um garoto especial, se tem que ser corrompido, que seja da melhor forma.

- Você o quê? – Os olhos de Sasuke arderam vermelhos, furiosos. – Você acha que pode me derrotar? – O moreno crispou os punhos.

- Acho. – Disse, calmamente.

- Oi, Sasuke, o Danna disse "Acaso você não fosse", un? Isso quer dizer que você é, então relaxa, un? Você quer que a Hinata te separe do teu loirinho, por infringir uma regra da Akatsuki? Você sabe, né? Teto dela, regras dela. – O loiro viu o Uchiha grunhir insatisfeito. – Vai, Danna, fala logo.

- Bem, o fato é que o...

Uma brisa suave atingiu os rostos dos vampiros em uma lufada, carregada de um aroma semelhante ao de damas-da-noite, e, antes que o ruivo pudesse proferir mais alguma palavra, dedos longos de unhas compridas pousaram delicados sobre seus lábios, fazendo-o calar-se. Os dedos contornaram os lábios, desceram pelo pescoço e apoiaram-se sobre o peito do Akasuna.

- Basta que saiba que ele está seguro. – A voz cristalina e muito mansa vocalizou, de costas para o Uchiha.

- O que significa isso, Hyuuga? – Perguntou, crispando as sobrancelhas.

- Nada. – Respondeu, virando-se e abraçando o peito do moreno, que grunhiu insatisfeito. – Só achei que, com a criança longe, eu poderia desfrutar um pouco da sua companhia.

- Enganou-se. – Cortou.

- Oh, tão malvado. – Passou uma mão pelo cabelo do vampiro. – E tão lindo. – Teve a mão detida.

- Bem, vamos nos retirar. – Anunciou Sasori. - Deidara? – Chamou o loiro que olhava embasbacado para o casal, puxou-o pela mão e ambos afastaram-se.

- Está louca, Hyuuga? – Comprimiu a mão pequena da mulher entre a sua, com força. Nunca vira a vampira comportar-se daquela maneira.

- Pensei que o seu coração estaria mais suave, agora que arranjou um amante. – Olhou faminta para os lábios finos de Sasuke, como se estivesse sedenta de prová-los. O moreno apenas fechou o cenho, pensando que todos realmente achavam que ele mudaria por causa do dobe.

- Enganou-se novamente. – Tentou afastar o corpo excessivamente colado o seu. – Parece que você não é assim tão infalível, não é, líder? – Escarneceu.

- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga-me que estou errada. – Sussurrou.

Ao encarar os olhos lunares, um torpor sufocante atingiu o moreno, deixando seus músculos rígidos, como se submetidos a uma grande pressão. Sentiu a cabeça flutuar e seus olhos começaram a fechar-se lentamente, contudo, a onda de desconforto e os zunidos desagradáveis que o atingiam foram suficientes para fazê-lo resistir.

- Tentando me seduzir, Hyuuga? E nem tentou disfarçar a pressão do poder... Achou mesmo que isso funcionaria comigo?

- Achei.

Hinata puxou a cabeça do outro para si com uma força incrível, abocanhando-lhe ansiosa os lábios frios. Passou a língua pelos dentes lisos do Uchiha, ferindo a língua em um dos caninos afiados do vampiro, dando-lhe um motivo a mais para aceitar sua língua. Porém, o moreno não cedeu, mantendo os dentes cerrados. Frustrada, a mulher apenas aproveitou o pouco que lhe fora oferecido, sugando os lábios do outro para sorver o gosto doce de sua boca. Separou-se dele com um estalo úmido.

- Como alguém tão amargo pode ter os lábios tão doces? – Devaneou. Sasuke a ignorou.

- Estou indo procurar pelo Naruto. – Virou-se, mas teve as costas agarradas.

- Os caídos costumavam dizer, "Quanto mais amargo o amor, mais doce o sangue". Como foi o meu sangue para você, Sasuke? Deve ter sido ótimo, pois nosso amor é amargo. – Sussurrou.

- Não há amor entre nós.

- Tão cruel.

**OoO**

Sakura sentia seu corpo vibrar em excitação. Desde que seus dedos finos tocaram no luxuoso convite, os segundos que antecediam o evento ali anunciado arrastavam-se lentos e cheios de expectativas. E agora, finalmente, estava ali, de pé, em frente ao enorme portão que protegia a bela mansão. Queria entrar logo, ver pessoas bonitas e bem vestidas, beber champanhe, comer caviar, dançar e conversar de maneira elegante. Queria afogar-se em todo o luxo que pudesse, esquecer um pouco do coração partido e complicado.

Dirigiu-se ao portão lateral, onde uma pequena recepção estava montada, com tapetes e cadeiras confortáveis para os convidados que chegavam de táxi. Aproximou-se, mostrando o convite para um dos recepcionistas, que a guiou até um dos carros que, por sorte, estavam disponíveis, e que a levariam até o salão de baile. Em poucos minutos chegou ao local da festa, admirada pela suntuosidade da decoração e pela extensão do jardim. Passou as mãos sobre o vestido rosa pálido, acertando-o no corpo. Usava os brincos e o colar de pérolas, que tinha um camafeu madrepérola com cristais transparentes, herdados da sua avó, e que combinavam com as pequenas presilhas de pérola que prendiam o cabelo. Gostava de ser clássica e romântica, quando podia.

Respirou profundamente o ar noturno, misturado com o cheiro das flores e grama fresca do jardim. Aquele cheiro, para Sakura, era doce, livre, seguro e masculino. A fez lembrar-se de Naruto. Sim, pensava muito nele, desde que ele havia desaparecido de suas vistas, sem dizer-lhe nada. Estava preocupada, com raiva de si mesma. Na verdade, odiava-se. Odiava-se por nunca ter percebido que o amigo era o ideal para ela. Amava-a, apoiava-a, fazia-a sentir-se especial. Mas aquela mania insuportável de querer sempre mais, de idealizar um príncipe encantado, lindo e rico, acabou por cegá-la novamente. Não bastasse o tempo que perdeu amando Sai, ainda tivera uma paixão relâmpago por um desconhecido, que, no fundo de seu coração sonhador, ainda esperava que a reencontrasse.

Apesar de ser sonhadora, a garota não era idiota. Sabia muito bem que se deixava levar por suas ilusões amorosas. Sabia que poderia amar Naruto, que poderiam ser felizes juntos, que o loiro era tudo o que qualquer garota gostaria de ter ao lado. E ela até gostava do amigo. Aliás, gostava muito. Mas Sakura tinha aquela necessidade estúpida de ser admirada por suas conquistas, de ostentar como troféu um namorado adorado e desejado por todos. Ela queria ser vista como aquela que é boa o bastante para estar saindo com o Sr. Popular. Alguém que seria reconhecida por todos. Não queria ser ofuscada, como era quando estava com o Uzumaki, o sempre sorridente e amado amigo de todos, sempre atraindo para ele olhares que deveriam ser dela.

Entendia que tudo fazia parte de uma carência inexplicável. Talvez por nunca ter tido confiança suficiente em si mesma. Por ter sido uma criança feia e tímida, que era motivo de chacota por ter uma testa avantajada, a qual vivia escondendo com os cabelos. Bem, não importa. Decidiu que seria feliz com Naruto, e assim seria. Encontraria o amigo, pediria desculpas, se confessaria para ele. Ele não a rejeitaria. Estava tudo bem. Pensar assim fez com que sentisse falta do loiro ao seu lado. Queria que ele estivesse ali, compartilhando mais um momento da sua vida. E pensando assim, entrou no enorme salão.

Mal colocou os pés no tapete de entrada, sentiu uma onda de bem estar avassaladora apoderar-se de seu corpo, ampliando suas percepções ao mesmo tempo em que as amortecia. Comparou aquelas sensações com as que se ganha ao tomar uma garrafa de um bom champanhe. O relaxamento proporcionado pelo álcool, o prazer de saborear as nuances finas e suaves da bebida, o entorpecimento e a alegria causados pelas borbulhas perfumadas que salpicam sobre o rosto. E, naquele instante, tudo pareceu lindo e perfeito. Figuras saídas de sonho circundavam o ambiente e a única coisa que queria era juntar-se a elas. Naquele lugar suntuoso, Sakura sentiu-se como em um encanto, e mal sabia o quanto estava certa.

**OoO**

Hinata olhava profundamente o belo rosto do vampiro moreno, deixando-se, ora ser tragada pelos misteriosos e profundos olhos negros, ora ser seduzida pelos movimentos lentos e sensuais que o corpo perfeito desenhava. Tentou algumas vezes arrastar o Uchiha até a varanda, onde poderiam conversar longe da música alta e das pessoas, só os dois, a lua cheia e o manto noturno, porém, recebia do outro apenas recusas monossilábicas e esquivas secas. Estava prestes a desistir da companhia do moreno, quando o percebeu incomodado com algo além de suas constantes investidas.

Os olhos negros fixavam-se em um ponto do salão, as sobrancelhas crispadas evidenciando desagrado. Os lábios do vampiro emitiram um estalo irritado enquanto os punhos apertaram-se. Hinata encarou-o curiosa, um sorrisinho fraco nos lábios pálidos insinuando diversão. Acompanhou o olhar incisivo do vampiro e encontrou uma humana de intensos olhos verdes e cabelos rosa. A visão a desagradou. Porque Sasuke estava olhando aquela garota? Esforçou-se para ler a mente da garota, o que foi difícil, pois, já mantinha o encanto sobre dezenas de convidados e a restrição dos poderes dos membros da Akatsuki. O pouco que viu naquela mente fez a vampira rir alto.

- Uma rival, Sasuke? – Provocou.

- Não. – Fulminou a Hyuuga com os olhos rubi.

- Hum? Não parece. A mente dela me diz o contrário. – Sorriu.

- Se ela se atrever a encostar, um dedo que seja, no Naruto, eu a mato. – Sibilou.

- Sabe que eu não aprovo este tipo de atitude. Se tiver que matá-la, faça bem longe da minha casa. Se ela realmente for uma ameaça para você, eu não vou puni-lo por matar um inocente.

- Aquela vadiazinha não é ameaça para mim. – Rosnou baixo.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura, que olhavam ao redor, provavelmente em busca de Karin, encontraram-se com os de Hinata, escorregando depois para os de Sasuke e parando, estupefatos. Logo, a garota abobalhada abriu um sorriso encantado, levantando de súbito a mão esquerda e acenando de leve para o vampiro. Fez menção de atravessar o salão e ir ao encontro dele, porém parou, ao ver a Hyuuga agarrar um dos braços do moreno e retirar-se com ele do aposento. A rosada fez uma expressão levemente decepcionada, para divertimento da matriarca, porém recompôs-se rapidamente, enchendo a mente com imagens de Naruto, coisa que a morena permitiu que o Uchiha visse, apenas para irritá-lo um pouco mais.

A vampira levou o moreno para uma das sacadas antecedidas por enormes janelas, dispostas nas laterais de todo o salão. A noite estava agradável demais para encerar-se naquele salão, e a lua bonita demais para ser apreciada sozinha, por isso queria tanto a companhia do Uchiha. Quem sabe aquela áurea sedutora amolecesse o coração do vampiro? Respirou profundamente o ar fresco e mergulhou em pensamentos. Queria conversar, mas sabia que seria ignorada. Podia ler claramente qual era o interesse pulsante na mente do outro. Era o tal amante. Ele estava ali, impregnado em cada fibra do corpo de Sasuke, presente em cada impulso elétrico transmitido pelo cérebro, diluído em cada gota daquele sangue negro. E isto a entristecia.

- Você ouviu, Sasuke? – Perguntou baixinho, mais para si mesma que para o outro, sabendo, porém, que o moreno a ouviria com sua audição apurada. – A música que solicitei mais cedo?

- Madama Butterfly. – Respondeu, desinteressado.

- É engraçado como se parece conosco. – Sorriu.

- Você é a pobre gueixa abandonada? – Ironizou.

- Não... Eu sou a esposa americana.

- Não entendo. – Levantou uma sobrancelha, estranhando.

- Você é o belo marinheiro. – Sorriu docemente. – E o Naruto... Ele é a gueixa. Ele que entregou o amor incondicional ao marinheiro, que apenas o usou e o abandonou para casar-se com o semelhante, a esposa americana.

- Eu acho que você é uma bruxa me jogando uma maldição, igual àquela que foi jogada na jovem gueixa. – Provocou.

- Pelo que me lembro, é uma bela maldição. Espero que o seu amante não tenha o mesmo fim que a pobre gueixa.

- Não seja idiota! – Bufou. – Vamos, diga-me onde está o Naruto. Não tenho paciência para os seus devaneios. – Sasuke irritou-se. Pensou que se tivesse que comparar o loiro, usaria como referência o sol, e não um personagem saído de uma tragédia.

- Pobre gueixa, entregou o rebento do seu amor à sua rival e matou-se. Desistiu do amor e do filho, para a felicidade do amado, mas não pôde suportar viver sem eles.

- Cale-se. – Enrugou as sobrancelhas.

- O marinheiro amou a pobre borboleta? Talvez tenha amado-a. Não, com certeza amou-a. Mas seu orgulho e sua honra falaram mais alto, ele buscou o amor de uma americana, como ele. Não poderia amar uma japonesa. Não a pobre e doce gueixa.

- Falei para calar-se! – Sasuke fincou as mãos em garra no pescoço longo da vampira, apertando-o. A Hyuuga apenas lançou-lhe um olhar triste, cansado, enquanto falava, derrotada, o paradeiro do amante.

- Com Madara, camarote número 12. – Os olhos do Uchiha cresceram de tamanho, o coração acelerou. Com Madara? Mas que merda!

- Se algo aconteceu com Naruto, Hinata, você me paga! – A vampira sorriu debilmente.

- Vá encontrar a pobre borboleta.

O vampiro soltou o pescoço branco com raiva, desaparecendo da vista da matriarca em um átimo. A Hyuuga encostou-se, trêmula, na sacada da varanda, olhos fixos na lua, o sorriso débil ainda nos lábios. Suspirou profundamente, enquanto uma lágrima sangrenta escorria-lhe pela bochecha pálida. O coração doía comprimido, mas não era tristeza, e sim pena. Sentia pena. Não importava para si quanto tempo teria que esperar pelo Uchiha, ela esperaria. Tinha toda a eternidade para isso. O vampiro era seu capricho mais precioso e desejado, e queria saboreá-lo aos poucos, com cuidado. Para ela, o mais massacrante seria ver mais uma alma pura destruída, mais uma pobre borboleta com as asas arrancadas, lutando para pousar em uma flor que a morena já decidira, seria dela. Sasuke era essa flor, perfumada, viciante, venenosa.

-Ele é o seu sol, eu vi na sua mente. – Devaneou. – Mas você é a minha flor, Sasuke, a minha manjushage. – Respirou profundamente, abrindo um sorriso enigmático. – É melhor você voar para longe, borboleta. – Suspirou. – Pobre borboleta.

_**Continua... **_

Wowowowowowow

¹Crevasse - Nightmare...  
²Toda aquela história da infância de Sakura.  
³ 1- Madama Butterfly é uma ópera em 3 atos,dá uma lidinha aqui que fica fácil de entender:  
.org/wiki/Madama_Butterfly  
³ 2 - É conhecida também como flor do equinócio. É bonita, delicada e... Venenosa! Pode até matar uma pessoa.

Bom, é isso... Sei que queriam a verdade sobre o Madara, mas isso é no próximo, ok? Gostaram? Não?


	14. Alumina

Bem, sobre o chap... Acabou que eu me enrolei na estória do Madara, e enchi um pouco de linguiça... Adiantei uma parte com o Sai e uma conversa do Sasuke com o Naruto, que cresceu e virou um casinho estranho... perdoem^^ Modifiquei tudão! Esse chap é meio um filler do que seria! Kkkkkkkk...

Era para acabar com a BlackSun, mas não deu... Bom, próximo chap mais interessante^^

Não tá betado, pode ter erros^^ Tô com preguiça de revisar. Ah, a Dark_Moon pediu para a música ser Alumina, então é Alumina^^ Música foda!

Enjoy^^

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**Capítulo 14: Alumina**

"_Não vejo ninguém imerso em sonhos_

_Nem tudo precisa ser abandonado_

_Com um desejo que não posso render em meu coração_

_Continuo preso entre a realidade e os ideais_

_Mesmo com a perna acorrentada ao sacrifício_

_Estou cheio com um impulso cego_

_Falsidade, medo, armadilhas, tristeza_

_Não há mais limite de fraqueza_

_Sou um malandro que sabe o que é solidão_

_Eu fecho meus olhos e flutuo pelo mar da consciência_

_Com essa vida limitada ao mundo_

_Só vou morrer como um estúpido_

_Penetro a barreira para alterar a verdade _

_Continuarei acreditando na teimosia_

_Esta é apenas a minha fé _

_A minha verdade absoluta."¹_

Um suspiro. Outro. Vários suspiros profundos. A respiração conseguiu, finalmente, estabilizar-se. Conteve a ânsia do choro, não diminuindo, porém, aquela pressão sufocante sobre o peito, a qual fazia questão de lembrá-lo que os seus olhos azuis ainda guardavam lágrimas. Estas, insensivelmente, faziam suas córneas arderem, prontas para derramarem-se sobre a face delicada. Aquele momento breve de autocontrole foi o suficiente para que se apercebesse de sua condição constrangedora. Madara abraçava-o pela cintura, tendo os antebraços presos às suas costas, envolvendo-o com tanta força que fazia suas costelas doerem. O moreno tinha o rosto mergulhado na curva do pescoço dourado, afogando-se na essência desprendida daquela pele, respirando pausadamente, o sopro do hálito fresco fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

Naruto também não estava em boa posição. Tinha as pernas envolvendo os quadris do vampiro e os corpos estavam tão encaixados que pareciam ter sido esculpidos especialmente para aquela posição. O loiro podia sentir o aroma cítrico exalado pelos cabelos negros do outro, por ter seus braços envolvendo-lhe o pescoço, deixando bocas e ouvidos a conversarem em reciprocidade. O garoto acabou corando por completo, o calor febril tomando-lhe da face até as orelhas. Aquilo era extremamente desconcertante, tanto que começava incomodá-lo. Tentou se mover, soltar-se daquele agarre firme, porém, congelou ao ouvir o gemido rouco emitido pelo maior, devido ao esfregar dos corpos. Imaginou o que o teme diria se os visse daquele modo. Chacoalhou a cabeça, livrando-se das imagens de assassinato e mutilação que invadiram sua mente. Poderia ser bem pior.

- Ei, cara, já chega, 'ttebayo! – Falou com um leve bico, um tanto tímido.

- Hn... – Grunhiu. – Não quero...

- Valeu, cara. – Deu batinhas tímidas nas costas do vampiro, evitando aumentar mais ainda o contato. – Eu já tô legal.

- Você pode ter uma recaída. – Argumentou.

- Não, cara, tá tudo bem. Sério. – Suspirou.

- Ah, Naru-Chan, mas o seu cheiro é tão bom. – Naruto mostrou-se irritado.

- Disse para me largares, 'ttebayo! – Gritou.

- Humpf... Chato.

O loiro o olhava de modo estranho, com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Sorriso este que logo se tornou grande e belo, como os sorrisos que o garoto costumava dar. Madara enrugou as sobrancelhas.

– O que foi, garoto? – Perguntou, desconfiado.

- Obrigado. – Disse, alargando ainda mais o sorriso. O vampiro sentiu-se ofuscado. - Por me ajudar, sabe, agora a pouco... – Abaixou a cabeça, ainda corado, coçando levemente os fios loiros escorridos sobre a nuca, fazendo o moreno perguntar-se se havia algo mais... Fofo?

- Esquece garoto, não fiz isso por você. – Sorriu malicioso, encontrando uma ótima forma de irritar o loiro. – Eu só queria tirar uma casquinha.

- Ora seu... – Sibilou.

- Você vai me deixar contar sobre minhas aventuras amorosas ou vai ficar aí resmungando como um velho?

- Eu não quero saber sobre essas merdas, datteba. Quero que me conte sobre o Tobi. – Resmungou, mais para si que para o outro.

- Ah, mas está tudo ligado, Na-ru-to. – Pronunciou sensualmente, separando as sílabas do nome do garoto, que girou os olhos nas orbitas.

- Cara, como ele é chato, 'tteba. Fala um monte de coisas estranhas e fica com essa sedução barata. Eu não gosto de homens, dattebayo. O teme não é um homem, é um vampiro. Quer dizer, esse aí também é, mas... Ah, talvez não tenha diferença. Mas é só o Sasuke, 'datteba! Não é como se eu fosse sair por aí beijando um monte de homens e... – Resmungava, ignorando o vampiro e perdendo-se em seus próprios pensamentos barulhentos.

- Cala a boca de uma vez e me deixa falar! Ou você quer que eu arranque a sua língua? – Disparou o moreno. Apesar da rispidez, até achou graça da infantilidade do rapaz.

- Hum, parece que você quer mesmo falar, 'tteba! – Fez uma carinha concentrada, colocando a mão para apoiar o queixo, como se pudesse tirar uma grande conclusão daquele fato. O moreno aspirou uma quantidade grande de ar, tentando acalmar-se.

- Você é extremamente fofo, mas muito irritante. Aposto que o Sasuke se cansa rapidinho. – Provocou.

- Cala a boca, idiota! E começa a falar logo.

- Vai ser difícil me calar e falar ao mesmo tempo. Este é um dom que nem mesmo os vampiros possuem. – Ironizou, voltando a falar antes que Naruto derramasse a lista de impropérios que estava represando. – Então, preste atenção, vai ouvir alguns segredos do maravilhoso e misterioso Uchiha Madara. – Sorriu.

As ruas desertas estavam tão frias quanto a sua pele extremamente pálida. A sujeira daquele bairro marginal exalava um fedor cru, intragável. Estava enojado. Os ouvidos sensíveis captavam cada ruído nascido nas redondezas, em especial o guincho estridente dos ratos que corriam naquele beco, assustando-o vez por outra. Sai perdeu o seu costumeiro sorriso falso ao ver a vida daquele ângulo. Os olhos negros distinguiam perfeitamente cada detalhe pútrido que aumentava o horror daquela desolação. O moreno sufocava em meio àquela feiúra e decadência, tão detalhadas. A movimentação daquela vizinhança pobre, beirando a miséria, com seus mendigos e prostitutas, bêbados, brigas familiares e crianças barulhentas poluía os seus sentidos.

Acabou por perder o controle sobre a própria mente e tonteou, sendo invadido, quase de imediato, pelas ações, sons e imagens que povoavam aquele ambiente. Os pensamentos que lia eram tão sujos e pecaminosos que o deixavam nauseabundo. Parou, levando ambas as mãos às têmporas, massageando-as com intensidade. Uma mão quente pousou-lhe sobre o ombro, como se para apoiá-lo. Aquele calor gostoso espalhou-se pelo corpo enregelado, que era consumido por um frio gigantesco desde que fora transformado, fazendo o moreno pensar que nada mais poderia aquecê-lo. Olhou por cima do ombro para sorrir ao vampiro de faces coradas. Itachi havia se alimentado.

- Concentre-se. – Falou suave e imperativo. Sai tentou acalmar-se, limpando a mente daquela invasão de pensamentos.

- É impossível! – Exclamou. – Nunca percebi antes como a humanidade pode ser decadente. Desprezível!

- Você apenas nunca prestou a devida atenção. – Olhava-o sério.

-Vamos embora, Itachi. – Pedinchou.

-Não. Você ainda precisa caçar.

- Porque tenho que fazer isto aqui? Neste lugar?

- Você não é forte o suficiente para viver com a culpa de um assassinato nas mãos. Aqui é o lugar perfeito para que mantenha a sua sanidade. Qualquer um que matar aqui não deixará que sinta remorsos.

- E o que devo fazer? – Perguntou, levemente desapontado por ter que permanecer naquele lugar.

- Já falamos disso antes, não? Falarei pela última vez. – Olhou-o ameaçadoramente. – Ordene a sua mente que procure uma vítima. Bloqueie as interferências externas. Concentre-se apenas na sua caça. Deixe-se ser guiado para alguém que te atraia.

Sai fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, ordenando que sua mente ignorasse o mau cheiro que preencheu suas narinas. Deixou seu intelecto vaguear entre pensamentos e faces. Seus sentidos foram carregados pelas ruas escuras e estreitas. Recebia claramente cada detalhe dos lugares que sua mente percorria, como se tivesse abandonado o seu corpo para observá-los de perto, fazendo-o em uma velocidade absurda. Apesar disso, mantinha total consciência do seu corpo e das ocorrências ao seu redor. Aquilo ainda o assustava. Era quase como se estivesse em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo, seu cérebro processando lotes de informação de maneira extremamente eficaz.

Sua atenção foi atraída por um espírito vaidoso. Este pertencia a uma mulher de uns trinta e dois anos, pele bronzeada, olhos e cabelos castanhos, voluptuosa. Uma das prostitutas que faziam ponto naquele local. Sai tentou encontrar as memórias pessoais daquela mulher. Achava interessante poder afundar-se nas memórias alheias, tornar-se um desconhecido conhecedor de suas almas. Itachi colocou novamente a mão em seu ombro, chamando-o de volta.

- Não procure por sua essência, olhe apenas seus pecados.

Sai voltou a concentrar-se na mulher. Seu corpo moveu-se rápido, percorrendo os caminhos tortuosos formados pelos becos e ruelas, acompanhado por Itachi, que apenas o observava. Parou exatamente atrás da mulher, que sentiu apenas uma leve brisa tocar-lhe as costas. O moreno ergueu a mão e, de súbito, puxou a mulher para si, aconchegando-a em seus braços e enfiando o rosto na pele de seu pescoço, onde lambeu languidamente. A morena apertou os olhos, soltando um gemido escandaloso e pousando os olhos no garoto pálido.

- Mesmo você sendo uma gracinha, ainda terá que pagar. – Sorriu-lhe maliciosamente. Sai ignorou-a, beijando a pele do pescoço moreno e sorvendo o cheiro do sangue que corria rápido sob ela.

- Você fez uma ótima escolha, Sai. – Itachi olhou para mulher, que lhe sorriu convidativa. – Esta é bem suja.

O garoto pálido enfiou os caninos na carne tenra da morena, sentindo-a retesar o corpo e arfar. Colou os lábios finos sobre a ferida aberta, sugando o sangue grosso que escorria livremente, fazendo-o rolar garganta abaixo em um filete forte e continuo. Sentiu o corpo da mulher pesar, gemendo, perdida no êxtase daquele ato íntimo e mortal. Deliciado com o sabor do sangue e as correntes elétricas que percorriam seu corpo, Sai ouvia a voz de Itachi instruí-lo, longínqua, como saída de um devaneio qualquer.

- Feche sua mente, não a deixe ver nada. Apenas receba o que ela tem para te mostrar.

O moreno fechou os olhos, perdendo-se no mar das memórias daquela mulher. Não procurou enfiar-se naquela mente, apenas deixou que a alma dela o atingisse, contando-lhe o que quisesse contar. Era tudo terrível e nauseante. As cenas transbordavam como se não pudessem mais continuar presas no cérebro. Sai viu uma cama de motel vagabundo, um corpo amarrado sendo cortado. A mulher e uma faca. Ele via claramente.

Ele também estava lá, ajoelhado ao lado dela. Sangue. Muito sangue. Um cadáver. Dois. Três. Vários assassinatos. Tantos que Sai já não podia distingui-los uns dos outros. E no fim ela levantava-se, furtando o que podia do ex-cliente, com um sorriso no rosto. Sai odiou o sorriso. Mas lá estava o sorriso de novo, dado a uma criança trêmula e machucada. A menina chorava. Sai quis ajudá-la. A morena a levava para um de seus clientes, um velho asqueroso. A garota chorava mais alto. Sai não suportou ver as atrocidades cometidas por aquela mulher. Largou-a no chão. Aquilo era terrível. Sentia-se sujo. Odiava-se. Odiava o fato de que aquela mulher agora fazia parte dele.

- Termine. – A voz de Itachi soou grave.

- Não quero... Essa mulher é detestável!

- Se alimente do ódio dela, Sai. Aprenda a saborear suas atrocidades.

- Isso... É doentio! – Gritou.

- Em que tipo de criatura acha que se transformou, Sai? Não somos humanos... Somos vampiros... Monstros sugadores de sangue... Será que ainda não se deu conta disto?

O rapaz pálido olhou para o vampiro mais velho com estranheza. Seu corpo tremia, sendo arrebatado por angústia, ao mesmo tempo em que as sensações extásicas do sangue faziam-no sentir aquecido. Cada célula do corpo pálido era engolfada por um frenesi sublime, contrastando com a frieza que enfiava garras em seu peito, comprimindo-lhe o coração. Os olhos de Sai estavam banhados pelas lágrimas de sangue, que escorriam fartas pelo rosto bonito e manchavam a gola da camisa. Itachi suspirou, penalizado, e tocou de leve a face do garoto, erguendo-lhe o queixo para encará-lo nos olhos. Sabia muito bem como costumava ser difícil no início, e, reconhecia, não era o melhor dos professores para um novato.

- Que desperdício. – Sussurrou, passando um dos dedos sobre a face, agora corada, do moreno. Levou aquele sangue à língua, provando-o. – Acho que já foi o suficiente. Está com sede?

- N-não. – Respondeu.

Itachi puxou o rosto do garoto para si, tomando-lhe os lábios em um selo carinhoso, um tratamento que se daria a uma cria. Deixou que sua língua tocasse aqueles lábios, passeando com ela pela pele, brincando de capturar o sangue das lágrimas que a maculavam. Demorou-se, certificando-se de limpar toda a face de Sai, que suspirava, ainda trêmulo, porém, confortado pelo calor daquele toque. Depois de assear o filhote, o vampiro mais velho depositou um leve beijo sobre a fronte coberta de cabelos negros, afastando-se. Agachou-se então para tomar o pulso da mulher. Estava viva. Mordeu o próprio dedo, passando um pouco do sangue negro sobre as feridas características, abertas no pescoço moreno, vendo-as cicatrizar rapidamente, desaparecendo como se nunca houvessem ali estado. Tirou um lenço de um dos bolsos, limpando o sangue que escorreu do pescoço para o colo farto. Resmungou.

- Não pode deixar derramar, Sai.

- D-desculpe.

- Vamos, os outros nos aguardam.

Desapareceu diante dos olhos de Sai, que ficou aturdido por um estante, sentido ser erguido do solo por braços firmes. Levantou o rosto para encarar os negros olhos do Uchiha bem acima dos seus. Estava, novamente, sendo carregado por Itachi. Deixou-se ficar ali, porém. Estava seguro naqueles braços. Encostou a cabeça no peito forte, apertando os olhos com força, tentando livrar-se daquelas visões horríveis. O outro estava certo. Não se manteria são se tivesse que suportar reviver lembranças de um inocente. Ter o sangue deles em si, os fazer tornarem-se parte de sua monstruosidade, guardar na memória seus sonhos precocemente destruídos. Com certeza aquelas almas o atormentariam pela eternidade.

Por mais terrível que fosse, sabia que aquele horror o fortaleceria. Fá-lo-ia abraçar mais rapidamente sua atual natureza. Mataria de vez sua vontade de continuar sendo um ser humano. Mas sentira-se tão sujo apenas por ver aquela mulher corromper almas puras. Aquela criança que vira sendo abusada, os gritos dela, seus olhos suplicantes em desespero. Quanto tempo poderia viver sem tornar-se um monstro? Não, não se tornaria um. Tinha Naruto para lembrá-lo que um dia já fora humano. Humano. Aquela mulher. Que tipo de ser humano era aquele? Sai era um monstro, e, mesmo assim, infinitamente mais humano. Queria tê-la matado. Livrado o mundo de uma alma podre como a dela. Itachi sorriu.

- É exatamente assim que deve se sentir. Como um anjo negro, a serviço divino, exterminando a impureza. Alimentar-se do ódio deles é fortalecer-se, encontrar um sentido para a nossa existência. Ver do que eles são capazes para nos manter sãos, aliviando assim um pouco da nossa culpa.

- Isso não nos torna melhores... – Hesitou.

- Nós somos melhores... Matamos por que é da nossa natureza. Não tivemos escolha. Não pedimos para nos tornar o que somos.

- E se ela não fosse uma assassina? Eu a teria matado de qualquer forma. Não teria conseguido parar.

- E daí se alguns sacrifícios forem feitos? Qualquer um pode tornar-se um assassino, da noite para o dia, por qualquer motivo banal. Essa é a natureza humana. – Encarou o par de olhos negros do outro. Suas córneas estavam tingidas de vermelho, pelas lágrimas que havia chorado. - Com o tempo você poderá beber até de inocentes. Basta controle para praticar o pequeno gole.

- Pequeno gole? – Devolveu o olhar. O Uchiha ainda se surpreendia em como aquele garoto podia navegar por entre tantos sentimentos, e, no mesmo assim, não alterar aquela expressão pidonha, calma e leve como a de uma criança curiosa. Não era como a sua imparcialidade, ou o desinteresse de Sasuke. Era quase como se ele não distinguisse os sentimentos, não soubesse como reagir diante deles, não os entendesse.

- Beber o suficiente para satisfazer-se, sem, no entanto, matar vítima. Nós somos os juízes, Sai. Nós decidimos que morre e quem vive.

- Eu queria tê-la matado. – Torceu os lábios de leve.

- Não se incomode com isso. Ela não é importante. Agora vamos, temos um baile para ir.

- Oi, fala logo... – Pediu um Naruto incrivelmente impaciente.

- Só um minutinho, Naru-Chan... – Sorriu.

- Eu não sou uma garota, muito menos uma criança, 'ttebayo. Corta essa de "Chan." – Resmungou.

- É carinhoso, Naru-Chan. – Falou manhoso.

- Você vai falar, cara? O que está esperando, 'tteba? – soltou grunhidinhos irritados.

- Mais um pouco... Só mais um pouco... Agora!

Naruto sentiu os braços de Madara envolverem sua cintura e atirá-lo para um divã ridiculamente próximo para tamanho estardalhaço. Suas costas bateram com força contra a superfície acolchoada, fazendo-o soltar um gemido alto. O moreno sorriu satisfeito, coisa que o Uzumaki estranhou. O vampiro encaixou-se entre as pernas roliças do garoto, segurando os pulsos deste aos lados da cabeça loira, e tudo que conseguiu fazer antes de um estrondo invadir o ambiente, foi colar seus lábios ao queixo do menor.

O amante engoliu o pânico a seco. Alguma coisa, no meio daqueles calafrios horripilantes e do medo avassalador que sentia, dizia claramente quem acabara de arrombar a porta com tamanha violência. Mesmo trêmulo e com gotas de suor frio a escorrer-lhe pela testa, tomou coragem para voltar os olhos naquela direção. Teve que segurar a alma, para que ela não fugisse de seu corpo, quando deu de cara com um Sasuke aparentemente calmo, mas que trazia os olhos naquele rubro assustador e uma aura nada menos que assassina. Deveria ter deixado sua alma ir embora, pois, já que era para morrer, preferia fazê-lo enquanto ainda estivesse inteiro. Maldito Madara!

O loiro assustou-se quando o Uchiha mais novo desapareceu diante de seus olhos. É, odiava quando ele fazia isso. Mal terminou de constatar este fato irrelevante, viu-se repentinamente livre. Pois é, Sasuke havia puxado Madara pela gola da casaca e o atirado para trás com tanta força que, provavelmente, haveria um buraco na parede da sala. O Uzumaki levantou-se curioso. Quase teve um treco quando olhou para a parede e viu Madara de pé sobre ela. _Vampiros andam sobre as paredes? Legal! _Os olhos azuis brilhavam animados, esquecendo momentaneamente quem era o pivô da briga. Este era ele, é claro. Mas agora estava muito ocupado voltando a ser criança.

A animação apagou-se dos seus olhos quando Sasuke colocou-se diante do seu campo de visão. Levantou a cabeça lentamente, caprichando na carinha inocente, porém, tudo que conseguiu, foi aquela expressão de menino que aprontou. Um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo, quando ele encarou mais de perto os olhos vermelhos do vampiro. _Cara, eu tô morto!_ Os olhos de Naruto ficaram do tamanho de pratos, enquanto ele esperava o seu castigo, porém, a imobilidade do outro, aliada aquela falta de expressão, acabaram por deixá-lo zangado. _Poxa, ele poderia pelo menos ficar irritado, né? Em vez disso, fica me olhando com essa cara de parede!_ Típico do loiro ficar irritado em um momento delicado como aquele.

- Ei, teme, você não vai fazer nada? – Quase gritou. Sasuke enrugou as sobrancelhas, enquanto Madara dava um tapinha na própria cabeça, suspirando.

- Hn? – Grunhiu, incrédulo.

- Cara, eu tava agarrado com outro, 'tteba! E você só fica aí, me encarando? Não vai falar nada? – Falou, arrependendo-se imediatamente. Que droga estava falando? Era inocente naquela estória, não era? Por acaso queria ser morto? A cabeça de Uzumaki Naruto, quem entende? Mas o motivo daquela irritação era uma insegurança incômoda, que estava cravada em seu coração e que era, de certo modo, justificada pela reação do outro.

- Naruto... – A voz do vampiro saiu tão baixa e furiosa que o loiro estremeceu. O Uchiha mais velho aproximou-se, rindo.

- Ele é muito estranho, Sasu-Chan. Mas é uma gracinha. - O punho de Sasuke voou rápido em sua direção. Madara sorriu, segurando-o. – Oh, não seja tão impulsivo, Neko-Chan.

- Segura esse. – Fingiu socá-lo com a mão livre, aproveitando-se do movimento de esquiva do outro para agarrar-lhe o topo da cabeça, guiando-a ao chão com força, fazendo com que algumas tábuas do assoalho de madeira se partissem. – O que eu falei sobre manter-se longe do Naruto? – Perguntou, olhando para o homem no chão, que sorria. Tinha sangue nos lábios.

- Hum, belo movimento, Sasu-Chan. – Sorriu mais ainda, livrando-se das mãos do outro e pondo-se sentado. Passou as costas da mão sobre a boca, colhendo o sangue que escapava por ela. Olhou para o líquido rubiáceo e crispou o cenho. – Por sua causa vou ter que me alimentar hoje... Mas talvez, em arrependimento por seus atos, você possa me emprestar o seu amante. Estou louco para provar o sangue dele. – Sorriu, encarando os olhos furiosos do Uchiha mais novo.

- Maldito! – Avançou para acertar outro golpe no maior, mas foi impulsionado para trás por um dos pés dele, caindo pesadamente no divã onde Naruto estava sentado, quebrando o móvel com a força do impacto e fazendo-o virar, derrubando ambos os ocupantes ao chão, o humano e o vampiro.

- Chega de brincadeiras, Sasuke. Foi divertido. – Sorriu. Sabia que suas chances eram diminuídas enquanto a Hyuuga bloqueasse seus poderes. Fisicamente, tanto em força quanto em agilidade, Sasuke era mais forte. Mas aquilo pouco importava, realmente havia sido divertido. – Eu estava te esperando. Sente-se e ouça o que tenho a dizer. Acho que também é do seu interesse.

Aquele "Eu estava te esperando" foi claro o suficiente para Sasuke. Madara havia agarrado Naruto de propósito, só para irritá-lo. Mesmo sabendo disso, não conseguia conter o ciúme avassalador que fincava as unhas em seu peito. Saber que outro alguém tocara seu anjo era detestável demais para que ele agisse racionalmente. O moreno ergueu o corpo e olhou para o loiro caído ao seu lado. Pegou-o no colo e levantou-se, colocando-o em uma poltrona macia próximo do lugar onde Madara sentou-se, sentando-se depois ao lado dele.

Em nenhum momento olhou nos olhos do garoto, ou dirigiu-lhe uma palavra sequer. Estava frio e distante, do mesmo modo que costumava ser. Naruto sentiu seu peito comprimir novamente. Encolheu-se no seu assento, abraçando ambas as pernas e fulminou Madara com olhos, como se dissesse: "Fez merda, agora conserta." O vampiro mais velho cruzou os braços e desenhou uma expressão perdida, como se avaliasse algo profundamente. O loiro enfiou o rosto nos joelhos, pronto para chorar.

- Quando vai começar a falar, Madara? – Sasuke falou friamente. O outro vampiro mordia os lábios, nervoso, prevendo as lágrimas fartas que o loiro debulharia.

- Itachi nunca te deve ter contado sobre os caídos, não, Sasuke? Não, tenho certeza que ele não contou. Sempre foi sua maior curiosidade. E como você deve saber, ninguém os conhece melhor do que eu. Prometi ao Naruto que contaria a minha história, e, como também envolve os caídos, achei que você gostaria de ouvi-la também. – Olhou de novo para Naruto, temeroso. Sasuke irritou-se.

- Pelo contrário. – Falou ríspido. – Acho que essa conversa diz respeito apenas a você e ao Naruto. – Estava possesso de ciúmes. Porque aquele vampiro contaria algo assim para o seu loiro? E qual a razão desses olhares constantes? – Vou deixá-los a sós para continuarem o que quer que estivessem fazendo. – Foi frio, fazendo o loiro finalmente despejar suas lágrimas.

Por mais que quisesse pegar o amante no colo e sumir com ele daquele lugar, para depois voltar e destroçar o Uchiha mais velho, aquele ciúme fervente que sentia o impelia a ser frio. Contraditório não? Talvez. Na verdade, Sasuke não estava irritado com Naruto, nem um pouco. Não importava o quanto o Uzumaki tentasse fugir de si, ou o quanto amasse outro alguém. Ele era seu. Fizera dele seu, e lutaria por ele até o fim. Acabaria com todos que tentassem afastá-los, não importavam as vontades do amante. Egoísmo? Claro, porque não? O amor de uma criatura egoísta seria de outro modo? Bem, se fosse, Sasuke não o conhecia. Seu amor pelo loiro era possessivo e dominador. Um sentimento que mexia com cada fibra do seu corpo, antes morto. Sendo assim, como não sentir ciúmes? Impossível. Podia até ser crueldade querer ferir o amante mesmo sabendo-o inocente, mas o ciúme o obrigava.

- Não seja cruel, Sasu-Chan. – Madara fez biquinho, repreendendo o vampiro. O mais velho percebeu as lágrimas do loiro, sentindo a garganta secar. Bateu com os dedos sobre a testa. – Ah, já estou me sentindo o monstro que assusta as criancinhas, fazendo-as chorar. – Suspirou.

- Você é um monstro mesmo, Madara. Não deveria incomodar-se. – O tom foi ácido, tentando esconder na crítica a inquietação que sentia ao ver a silhueta trêmula do amante com o canto dos olhos. Naruto não era de chorar. Estaria fragilizado?

- Você tem razão. – Sorriu debilmente. – Eu andei falando coisas que o garoto não aceitou muito bem. – O rosto tornou-se sério, de repente.

- Miserável! O que falou para ele? – Inquiriu.

- Apenas a verdade. – Deu de ombros.

Viu Sasuke respirar profundamente e apertar o tecido da calça entre os dedos. A expressão indiferente que ele costumava manter dissipou-se, sendo ocupada por uma levemente confusa. Madara olhou para o loiro, notando que este ainda chorava. Não gostava de ver aquele garoto chorando. Percebeu uma pausa entre os soluços, onde o loiro levou ambas às mãos a barriga, segurando-a. Um som baixo soou, deixando o amante envergonhado. Um ronco. Madara sorriu.

- Está com fome, pequeno? – Aquela pergunta fez Sasuke sair de seu transe, sentindo-se extremamente culpado. Droga! Como ele pôde esquecer-se de algo que era vital para Naruto? Mas que merda de amante ele era? Um que acabaria matando o seu amado de inanição?

- S-sim. – Naruto levantou o rosto timidamente, assentindo com a cabeça para dar ênfase à resposta. Madara lhe sorriu. O loiro, temeroso, olhou de esguelha para o moreno ao seu lado. O Uchiha mais novo sentiu-se um lixo ao ver o estado daqueles olhos costumeiramente alegres.

- Ok. Vou ver o que posso arrumar para você. – Falou, e antes que Sasuke pudesse impedi-lo, ordenou, em tom grave. – Você fica e arruma as coisas.

- Hn? – O Uchiha mais novo quase riu. Engraçado aquele desgraçado arruinar tudo e depois querer consertar como se nada tivesse sido culpa dele. Típico.

O Uchiha mais velho levantou-se, inclinando-se na poltrona em que Sasuke estava sentado, usando ambas as mãos como apoio para o corpo, ao colocá-las nos braços do móvel. Levou a boca à orelha esquerda do moreno, sussurrando nesta sensualmente, fato para o qual o vampiro mais novo crispou uma sobrancelha. "Seja bonzinho com ele", falou, cravando seus lábios na bochecha fria de Sasuke, para irritação do mesmo. Em seguida, afastou-se do mais novo, indo depositar um beijo sobre a cabeça de certo loiro choroso e retirando-se da sala com um sorriso, sob os olhares ameaçadores do outro vampiro.

Desta vez o moreno não se irritou tanto. Apesar da audácia de ter tocado no seu amante, novamente, percebeu que o antigo não era ameaça para o loiro. Pelo contrário, pareceu até preocupado com ele. Usando de um ditado antigo para exprimir seus sentimentos em relação ao fato, o moreno chegou a um que se encaixou quase perfeitamente: "Aquele que o meu filho beija, a minha boca adoça." Não que Naruto fosse como um filho, ou que Sasuke fosse permitir tamanho contato, mas, de qualquer forma, o moreno lembrou-se da frase. Mesmo com a irrefutável onda de ciúmes que o percorreu, sentiu-se afagado pela preocupação do antigo com o seu anjo.

Sasuke nunca havia estado com o mais velho antes. Tinha-o visto poucas vezes. Porém, lidando com ele agora, não viu o monstro terrivelmente detestável que todos falavam. Detestável sim, mas não terrivelmente. Gostara dele, de certa forma. Assim como gostava de Hidan, da mesma forma incerta. Será que poderia vê-lo como um aliado? Não que precisasse de um. Muito menos agora, que tinha Naruto. Mas, sentir aquele quase apoio por parte do vampiro foi quase reconfortante. Não que o outro precisasse saber disso, ou que o mais novo fosse tratá-lo diferente, de agora em diante. Aquilo era apenas uma constatação.

O vampiro ergueu-se, pegando o loiro no colo e levando-o a um dos divãs ainda inteiros, onde se sentou com ele, frente a frente, e trouxe-o para perto, colocando as pernas sobre as dele e envolvendo-o com elas, aproveitando também para enlaçá-lo com os braços. Apertou-o forte, distanciando-se somente para beijá-lo na face. Beijou a ponta do nariz arrebitado, os grandes olhos azuis molhados pelas lágrimas, as bochechas macias, o queixo redondinho. Roçou seu nariz frio contra os lábios do garoto, que apenas fungava, tendo abandonado o choro, aproveitando-se do carinho do moreno para consolar-se.

Sasuke levou o nariz às madeixas loiras do garoto, afundando o rosto naquela maciez para preencher-se com o cheiro delicioso. Quando sentiu as mãozinhas quentes acariciarem suas costas, soube que estava perdoado. Sorriu. Não conseguiu evitar o desejo de tomar os lábios vermelhos em um beijo, mesmo que suave, e foi isso que fez. Uniu seus lábios àqueles várias vezes, em beijos curtos e doces, brincado com a boca do pequeno e conseguindo dele um sorriso. Mesmo sendo relativamente fácil arrancar um sorriso daquele garoto. Invadiu os olhos cerúleos com os seus, demonstrando tanto amor nos orbes negros que Naruto sentiu-se estúpido por temer ser abandonado. O medo não evadiu, mas escondeu-se muito bem.

- Eu não te quero ver chorando de novo, ok? – A voz saiu suave. O rosto do loiro esquentou.

- Mas, o Madara me falou um monte de coisas e você... – Um dedo branco selou os seus lábios.

- Eu sei o que ele falou e não posso negar tudo aquilo. Mas você tem que acreditar em mim, dobe. Você tem que acreditar que farei de tudo para estar com você. – Confessou, um pouco incomodado. Gostava, sempre que podia, de evitar expor-se de tal maneira. O amante sorriu.

- E você tem que confiar em mim, teme. – Falou emburrado.

- Eu sei que aquilo foi uma travessura do Madara. – O loiro fez um biquinho, intrigado. – Mas eu fiquei muito irritado quando ouvi o seu gemido.

- Gemido? – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Qualquer coisa que você fizer, dobe, eu saberei. Se você é culpado ou não, eu saberei. Tenha isso em mente antes de tentar fazer qualquer coisa e... Desista. – Falou sério, o que, aos ouvidos do loiro, soou como uma ameaça. O garoto fez uma careta.

- Está me ameaçando, teme? – Interrogou.

- Entenda como quiser. Só quero que saiba que eu não admito que toquem em você. Ou mesmo que falem com você ou se aproximem de você. Isso me irrita profundamente. – Respondeu sincero.

Embora aquela tenha sido uma resposta bastante assustadora, Naruto não pode deixar de ficar satisfeito. Levou uma das mãos às franjas compridas do cabelo negro do amante, segurando uma mecha entre os dedos e acariciando levemente. Sabia que o moreno adorava carícias nos cabelos, e este os tinha tão bonitos e sedosos que o loiro nada mais podia, além de agradá-lo. Fez uma carinha fofa, juntando, tanto um biquinho manhoso, quanto um olhar sedutor, e encarou o vampiro, faceiro, obtendo dele toda a atenção que queria.

- Sasu é tão possessivo com o Naru-Chan. – Sasuke ensaiou um meio sorriso várias vezes, finalmente conseguindo-o após sair da confusão momentânea na qual sua mente atirou-se, diante daquela visão. Adorava o jeito infantil do amante, adorava o modo como ele usava a aparência inocente para seduzir.

- É melhor não me provocar, Naruto. – Apertou as mãos na cintura do loiro, pronto para trazê-lo mais para si, quando a porta abre-se, com um Madara que sorria malicioso e uma bandeja de prata. Sasuke bufou.

- Oh, que meigo! – Desdenhou. O Uchiha mais novo ajeitou o amante no divã, colando-se ao lado dele, como um cão da guarda. O mais velho fez uma careta. – Aqui, Naru-Chan, pedi à Karin que preparasse para você. Bem, não tinha comida, apenas alguns petiscos, mas acho que vai dar. – Depositou a bandeja no colo do garoto, preferindo sentar-se ao lado de Sasuke, pelo bem do seu corpo imortal.

- Parece bom. Obrigado, 'ttebayo. - Sorriu.

Enquanto Naruto comia, Madara encostava o corpo ao do outro Uchiha, ficando cada vez mais próximo deste. O mais novo irritava-se a cada movimento do mais velho. Suspirava profundamente, lançando olhares tenebrosos ao outro, que se divertia, vendo o moreno incomodado. O loiro, percebendo a situação cômica, vez por outra se engasgava, em meio a um salgadinho, contendo as risadas que queriam rolar por sua garganta, impedindo o fluxo natural da comida. O antigo olhava para o garoto sorrindo e piscava-lhe um dos olhos, percebendo a diversão que o acometia. Este detalhe não passou despercebido por Sasuke.

- Vejo que estão muito amiguinhos. – Grunhiu ciumento. Os amiguinhos sorriram. Madara afundou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do vampiro, que se exasperou. – Para com essa merda, Madara. – Beirava a fúria.

- Não consigo, você é gostoso demais, netinho. – Sorriu. Naruto engasgou-se. O mais novo ficou aturdido perante a reação do amante. Tanto que se esqueceu de atirar Madara para longe.

- E então, Naruto? – Perguntou, atônito.

- O que? – Falou despreocupado.

- Não vai fazer nada? – Ok, estava sendo idiota. Mas era estranho.

- Fazer o que, teme? Ele é um vampiro! Você quer que eu brigue com ele ou algo assim? – Brincou.

- Você o ouviu, Sasu-Chan. – Falou o mais velho, abraçando o moreno pela cintura e colando os lábios na bochecha dele. Sasuke permitiu, olhos vidrados em Naruto, esperando a reação do outro. O loiro os olhou, enrugando uma sobrancelha.

- Fica calmo, Sasuke. Eu não ligo se o To... Digo, Madara fizer isso. Eu gosto dele. Ele fica fazendo essas brincadeiras idiotas mesmo. E, além do mais, vocês vampiros são todos loucos e vivem se agarrando, se eu for ficar bravo toda vez acabo ficando louco, 'ttebayo! – Olhou para o vampiro moreno e sorriu. – E eu confio em você, teme.

- Viu, Sasuke? O Naru-Chan gosta de mim. – Sorriu. – Você deveria ser como ele, mais liberal.

Sasuke não esperava por essa. Seria a confiança que Naruto dedicava ao vampiro suficiente para livrá-lo de sentir ciúmes? Ou aquele garoto era muito inocente, até um tanto idiota, ou ele realmente não amava o moreno como tinha dito antes. Aquela atitude deixou o vampiro inseguro. Não que esperasse reciprocidade do loiro. Tanto que, quando se confessou a ele, não esperou pela resposta. Mas, encontrou-se tão feliz quando o garoto mostrou-se igualmente apaixonado. Droga, definitivamente não conhecia o loiro. O que deveria fazer? Apostar na primeira opção e alegrar-se por ter a confiança do outro ou crer na segunda, vendo-se temeroso por perdê-lo? Viu o loiro dar risadinhas mal contidas.

- O que foi, anjo? - Perguntou.

- É engraçado... Vocês são muito parecidos mesmo! E o Madara, que é velho, parece ser mais novo que você, Sasu. – Sasuke acabou sorrindo de canto. É, Naruto era inocente. Usuratonkachi.

- Você não sente ciúmes, Naruto. De mim?

- Sinto. Mas eu confio em você. – Sorriu. O vampiro sentiu-se levemente incomodado com a entrega do amante. Esperava poder ser digno daquela confiança. – E é muito engraçado ver você estressadinho! – Gargalhou. O moreno retribui o sorriso, timidamente.

- Ah, que chato, Naru. Pensei que você era liberal. Já estava pensado em como nós três poderíamos nos divertir! Já tive que desistir de você, por causa do monstrinho ciumento aqui. – Beijou o rosto de Sasuke. – Agora tenho que desistir do monstrinho também. É, sozinho de novo. – Fez beicinho.

- Merecidamente. – O mais novo desferiu uma cotovelada no estômago do outro, afastando-o. Madara grunhiu e puxou uma poltrona para perto do divã ocupado pela dupla, sentando-se de frente para ambos.

- Bem, se já está tudo como deveria estar, deixem-me contar a minha estória. Para você, Sasuke, o que eu sei sobre os caídos, e para você, Naruto, os meus propósitos e a minha amada Akane.

_**Continua...**_

Não me matem, ok? Sério, eu até gostei de um pouco de fluffy.

A parte do Sai era para vir aqui mesmo, o que mudou foram as desventuras em série vividas pelo Madara pervertido, o monstrinho enfezadinho e o uke fofo e amalucado^^ Em vez disso era para ser o "Perfil Uchiha Madara"! Kkkkkkkkk...

Meu, eu amo o Madara^^ Sei que todos o odeiam... Bem, só eu e a Bec_Yuh o amamos^^

Hahahaha, e sobre a Akane... Bem, ela é um personagem do fandom de Naruto sim! Fiz isso de maldade! Esse é um apelido que o Madara usava para ela... E ai, alguém advinha?

Espero que tenham aguentado até o fim... kissus^^


	15. Akane

Yo^^ Feliz... Esse veio rápido...  
Hum, aviso que mudei o estilo de narrativa com o Madara, ele fala em primeira pessoa...  
Eu me refiro a um passado fictício, ok? Seria estranho situar tudo no Japão, já que os Uchiha são típicos japoneses, mas os outros clãs que aparecem não o seriam...  
Prolonguei um pouco a narrativa... Dividi em dois chaps, ok? Meu Koi "E betareader nas horas vagas" pediu para deixar como estava dizendo que foi a primeira vez que escrevi algo "Macho"! kkkkkkkk... Apenas cortei táticas de guerra que seriam exaustivas^^

Enfim... Enjoy^^ Ouçam Akane, é foda! *LUV Nightmare*

**

* * *

**

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**Capítulo 15: Akane**

"_Você estará ao meu lado para mudar meu final insignificante?_

_Atormentadas pelo sofrimento descem as minhas lágrimas._

_Penso muito no que, o que está me ferindo, me provoca,_

_Meu delicado coração se rendeu a esta doença._

_Precioso anoitecer _

_Foi um erro me deixar levar por esta fantasia?_

_Foi um erro me deixar influenciar pela paixão de Akane?_

_E meu coração caiu_

_Meu coração me disse que não resiste a esse lugar_

_Devemos nos machucar?_

_Vibra, no tremor de uma noite escura_

_Não posso dormir, não posso dormir assim_

_Vibra, no tremor dos meus sentimentos inocentes_

_Alguns de meus pensamentos egoístas_

_O que estou sentindo vem do fundo do meu peito?_

_De alguma maneira me manteve como prisioneiro."¹_

Os pés do vampiro moviam-se rápidos na vegetação seca e rala que cobria o chão daquele enorme descampado. As árvores retorcidas chocavam-se, emitindo estalidos secos que chamavam a atenção do garoto sendo carregado. Atentava os mínimos detalhes, ansioso por controlar totalmente seus poderes recém conquistados. Estava encarregado de encontrar os outros membros, já que Itachi era o mais rápido dos dois e os faria chegar a tempo. Era o mínimo que podia fazer. Sua mente dava claras indicações do caminho a seguir, bastou apenas concentrar-se no alvo conhecido, a vampira de cabelos negros e curvas sinuosas. Logo, seus olhos já distinguiam o grupo de vampiros reunidos sob uma grande árvore.

- Você herdou a ótima capacidade de rastreamento da Kurenai. – Falou o mais antigo. Sai permaneceu calado, apenas encarando o pequeno grupo.

Aproximaram-se daqueles que os aguardavam. Itachi colocou Sai no chão, sendo fuzilado pelos olhos furiosos da vampira de orbes ágata. O mais novo membro da BlackSun correu os olhos sobre os desconhecidos, que permaneciam escorados ao tronco retorcido da árvore, aparentemente ignorando os recém chegados. Olhou para eles com interesse. Ambos eram belos. _Será que todos os vampiros eram belos?_ O Uchiha direcionou um pequeno aceno a eles, fazendo-os aproximarem-se e exibirem-se à luz lunar. Sai pode finalmente vê-los em detalhes.

- Oi, vocês demoraram. Eu estava ficando entediado. Cara, que chato. – Falou o vampiro da esquerda, com uma cara chateada.

Sai aproveitou para analisar aquela figura. O vampiro não era tão alto. Deveria ter mais ou menos a sua altura. A pele não era demasiado pálida, embora ainda fosse clara. Os cabelos muito lisos, cortados à altura do queixo, tão loiros que, à luz da lua, luziam prateados, com franjas compridas que caiam tocando-lhe o nariz. Os olhos eram raros e incríveis, azul-violáceos. As presas, um pouco mais compridas, vez ou outra pressionavam o lábio inferior. Vestia-se de maneira nada adequada para ir a um baile de gala, com o jeans cinzento surrado, aquele coturno de cano longo cheio de fivelas e o casaco preto reto, sobreposto a uma camisa de botões lilás. De certa forma, aquele vampiro excêntrico lembrou-lhe um dos vampiros da Akatsuki, dos quais Itachi havia lhe falado e até mostrado suas feições, por telepatia. A cria da matriarca. Um de nome Hidan, que tinha os mesmos cabelos claros e raros olhos violeta.

- Acalme-se, Suigetsu. – Uma voz monótona e profunda soou, atraindo o olhar de Sai. Era o outro vampiro. O garoto de cabelos claros cruzou os braços sobre o peito, bufando.

- Oi, eu estou calmo, droga! – Resmungou.

O novato olhou para aquele vampiro taciturno, um pouco inseguro. Ele era sério, compenetrado e, embora parecesse calmo, era assustador. A pele dele era muito clara e contrastava com a maquiagem negra que delineava os olhos verdes intensos. Os cabelos eram ruivos, num tom marrom-avermelhado, relativamente curtos e desgrenhados, mais longos na frente e na nuca. Usava uma calça negra e uma camisa verde, coberta com um sobretudo negro.

- Você também é chato, Gaara. Fica aí, com essa pose de fodão, só me mandando fazer as coisas... – Remoeu Suigetsu.

- Hn... – Gaara ignorou-o.

- Como assim "Hn"? Só isso? Cara, você é doente, só pode... – Continuou. O ruivo soltou um longo suspiro. - É sempre assim! "Suigetsu faça isso" ou "Suigetsu faça aquilo." E os meus direitos, onde ficam? – Fez uma expressão manhosa.

- Você é irritante. – Falou a mulher, cruzando os braços sobre os seios fartos.

- E você, mamãe, só tem olhos para o corvinho ali! – Apontou para o ruivo. – E os meus sentimentos, como ficam? – Fez bico.

- Calem-se. – Pediu Itachi. – Sai, estes são Hozuki Suigetsu... – Apontou para o de cabelos prateados. –... E Sabaku No Gaara. A Yuuhi Kurenai você já conhece.

- Prazer, sou Matsui Sai, o novo membro. – Fez uma pequena reverência, atraindo os olhos penetrantes do Sabaku e o sorriso cheio de dentes do Hozuki.

- Espero que não seja uma decepção. – Gaara virou-lhe as costas, e continuou. – Se for, eu terei enorme prazer em matá-lo. – Kurenai sorriu orgulhosa do seu pequeno corvo.

- Yo! E aí cara? Beleza? – Cumprimentou o moreno, não segurando uma risada debochada. - Um novato? Tô livre! – Suigetsu aproximou-se, afagando o cabelo de Sai que o olhou com a costumeira falta de expressão. – Trabalhe direitinho, ok? Eu sou o seu Senpai. – Piscou um dos olhos.

- Devo chamá-lo de Hozuki-Senpai? – Perguntou em tom monótono, sem entender a animação do outro.

Os olhos de Suigetsu brilharam e acompanharam o sorriso grande e debochado. O vampiro enganchou o braço no pescoço de Sai, trazendo-o de encontro ao seu peito bem formado, deixando a cabeça do garoto disponível para o cafuné efusivo que iniciou com a mão antes livre, fechada em punho, assanhando os cabelos do garoto.

- Oh, eu gostei de você... Eu realmente gostei de você! Você é esperto, sabe reconhecer a superioridade do seu Senpai. – Sorriu.

- Gaara, como estão os nossos soldados? – Perguntou Itachi, ignorando o animado Hozuki.

- Presos. Mas não por muito tempo. – Respondeu o ruivo friamente.

- Eles se soltarão e virão atrás de nós. Eu já previ isso. – Completou Kurenai.

- Quem os transformou? - Inquiriu o Uchiha.

- Suigetsu. – O ruivo apontou levemente para o vampiro cinzento.

- Claro! O escravo aqui! – Grunhiu.

- E então? – Itachi incentivou o Hozuki a falar.

- São vinte e três. Todos fracos. Muitos deles perderam o controle. – Explicou.

- O que fará, Itachi? Os destruirá? – Perguntou a vampira.

- Não, deixe que se soltem e nos sigam... Levarei-os de presente para a matriarca. – Esboçou um sorriso torto.

- Hum, que problemão. – Suigetsu sorriu.

Sai apenas observava a conversa, não entendendo nada do que era dito. Tinha acabado de livrar-se das mãos do cinzento, e decidiu perguntar. Percorreu com os olhos as silhuetas ao redor, escolhendo uma que o fizesse sentir seguro o suficiente para interferir. Decidiu perguntar diretamente ao líder.

- De que soldados fala, Itachi? São outros vampiros? – Itachi virou-se para o garoto, aproximando-se dele. Kurenai fez uma careta.

- São humanos transformados com uma pequena quantidade de nosso sangue, diluída o bastante para que eles se descontrolem. Em grande número, conseguem ser perigosos. Alguns ainda mantêm uma consciência mínima. Estes são os mais úteis. Conseguem entender ordens e obedecê-las. – Encarou o garoto calmamente.

- E porque eles estão presos? – Indagou, fazendo beicinho.

- Usamos humanos que participam de sociedades secretas de ocultismo, tanto de vampirismo quanto satânicas. Estes fanáticos oferecem seus serviços, suas almas e seu sangue, tudo em troca de poder ou dinheiro. Damos isso a eles. Alguns poucos escolhidos bebem do sangue negro, em um dos rituais que eles mesmos criam, tirando as próprias vidas e tornando-se vampiros fracos. Estes se descontrolam e têm que ser mantidos presos. – Explicou.

- Entendo. Vocês usam o fanatismo religioso deles, oferecendo combustível para suas crenças e realizando suas concepções. – Apoiou os dedos brancos no queixo, pensativo.

- Sim. – Concordou apenas.

- E porque estão atrás de nós?

- Poder. Os poucos que são mais espertos tentam conseguir sangue puro e poderoso para fortalecerem-se e tornarem-se vampiros com nós. Eles podem sentir o cheiro do nosso sangue. São como animais. Algumas memórias são mantidas, mas ainda não temos a certeza de que eles podem realmente raciocinar.

- Vai deixar que nos alcancem?

- Não se preocupe, são muito fracos. Até um novato como você pode destruí-los facilmente.

- E quanto aos humanos que estarão no baile da matriarca? Eles serão atacados.

- A orgulhosa líder da Akatsuki e benfeitora dos humanos, Hyuuga Hinata, não permitiria um massacre em seu território. E tudo seria uma ótima distração... Daria a nós tempo suficiente para seqüestrar o Naruto, sem ter que roubá-lo diretamente dos braços do Sasuke.

- Entendo. – Suspirou de leve ao lembrar-se do loiro.

- Vamos logo, cara. Quero ver se descolo umas gatas nesse baile pomposo. – Sorriu malicioso o vampiro de olhos violáceos.

- Vestindo esses trapos? Não me faça rir! – Desdenhou Kurenai. – Além do mais, você é feio e desajeitado. Não tem a graça e a classe do meu pequeno corvo. – Sorriu para o ruivo, que não emitiu reação alguma.

- Qual é, mãezinha? Eu tenho estilo. E sou uma delícia. – Sorriu, fazendo uma pose com uma das mãos na cintura, enquanto as outras percorriam as madeixas claras, jogando-as para trás. – Oi, novato, fala aí? Eu não sou perfeito? – Sai ficou nervoso ao perceber todos os olhares que o atingiam.

- Você tem uma beleza rara e interessante. – Falou pausadamente, de modo inexpressivo. Tinha lido em um livro que elogios são a forma mais rápida de se atingir o coração de uma pessoa, forçando laços entre desconhecidos. Por isso, resolveu ser sincero a calar-se.

- Esse garoto é esperto! – Suigetsu sorriu, segurando a mão de Sai e puxando-o ao saltar alguns metros à frente para iniciar uma corrida veloz. Olhou para o moreno, que tentava acompanhá-lo desajeitadamente e gritou. – Você vai andar comigo, cara. Eu vou te mostrar o que é ser um vampiro!

- O Sai ainda não dominou os seus dons. – Itachi declarou calmo, levando uma das mãos à testa em sinal de abandono.

- Tsc, aquele idiota! Vai acabar cortando toda a pele branquinha e macia do garoto. Mas não se preocupe Itachi, o novato também é imortal. – A Yuuhi suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo negro cortado em camadas.

- Eu vou atrás deles. – O ruivo desapareceu levantando uma fina nuvem de poeira.

- Devemos ir também, Kurenai. – Itachi avisou.

- Isso é uma ordem, Itachi? – Perguntou. Itachi a olhou impassível. – Se for, é melhor aproveitar, poderão ser as suas últimas como líder da BlackSun. – Sorriu.

- O que está querendo insinuar? – Inquiriu.

- O Madara. Ele voltou. Acabei de rastreá-lo.

**OoO**

Madara encarou os rostos que tinha a sua frente por alguns minutos, respirando profundamente, como se preparando para uma narrativa longa e dolorosa. Sorriu ao ver as expressões ansiosas e concentradas dos amantes. Fechou os olhos e interrompeu o bloqueio da matriarca. Já estava cansado de deixá-la no comando. Falou à mente daqueles dois, sabendo que, mesmo com a impossibilidade de extração que a mente de Naruto possuía, nada o impediria de receber informações, se estas fossem passadas por um ser tão poderoso quanto o mais antigo Uchiha que ainda caminha sobre a terra.

Concentrou-se, organizando mentalmente sua narrativa, de modo que os receptores de suas memórias pudessem ouvi-lo e ver as imagens guardadas em forma de lembranças. Pronto para começar, transmitiu-lhes um pedido.

- "Tentarei mostra-lhes nitidamente minha narrativa. Peço que se concentrem e não me interrompam com perguntas. Sasuke, tente não usar o seu dom para comunicar-se comigo."

Sem esperar qualquer assentimento, iniciou sua narrativa, que fluiu em sua mente como um sonho narrado por seu subconsciente, exatamente como receberiam os outros dois ali presentes.

- "Bem, isso foi a muito, muito, muito tempo atrás... Eu era apenas um rapaz de dezoito anos."

"Naquela época não existia nada para mim além das batalhas. A vida era a guerra. E eu, o mais jovem general que já comandou o clã. O mais habilidoso guerreiro, temido por todos os nossos inimigos. As disputas territoriais eram quase ininterruptas. O clã Uchiha era dono de tantas terras e vilarejos que se tornava uma tarefa árdua assegurar a posse de tal extensão. Mas eu não me importava. Gostava de me atirar ao calor da disputa, de ver o maravilhoso sangue jorrar do inimigo e saber que ele o fez pela minha espada. Eu não sabia que o meu gosto por causar dor o atrairia.

Eu não tinha muitos amigos. Em contrapartida, as obrigações eram quase infinitas. Eu tinha uma personalidade viva e despreocupada, um tanto imprudente. As batalhas e as mulheres eram meus maiores vícios, aos quais eu me entregava com fartura. A única pessoa que me aturava era meu instrutor e braço direito, Uchiha Yoru. Yoru era o mais inteligente estrategista que já planejou ao meu lado. Suas táticas eram todas simples e eficazes.

'- Organizem-se em seus esquadrões, mantenham suas posições, cerquem o inimigo, deixem o príncipe guerreiro na linha de frente'.

Ele ordenava aos guerreiros com sua voz imperativa. Uma fórmula simples e vitoriosa. Além de ter uma perspicácia apurada, Yoru alimentava uma ambição enorme. Ele queria ver seu clã como o poder absoluto. E para isso ele criava estratégias, me usando como peça fundamental. Fato que eu apreciava demasiado.

Apenas duas outras famílias competiam em poder e força militar com a nossa. Como a nossa, essas famílias preparavam seus guerreiros desde crianças. Eram a família Hyuuga e a família Namikaze. Seus status eram sustentados por seus respectivos príncipes, Hyuuga Neji e Namikaze Minato. Em meio a uma feroz batalha entre os três poderosos clãs, uma das muitas e corriqueiras, Namikaze Minato desapareceu. Naquela época eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele. Virar vampiro me fez descobrir muitos segredos, antes encobertos. Porém, acreditou-se que ele estava morto.

Com o desaparecimento do príncipe Namikaze, seu clã desestruturou-se, passando a perder as inúmeras batalhas subseqüentes. Seus territórios vastos começaram a ser disputados entre os dois poderosos clãs remanescentes. As batalhas entre o Neji e eu tornaram-se mais intensas e sanguinolentas, intermináveis. Para mim era simples. Tomar posse sobre o poder dos Namikaze, antes que um novo príncipe fosse escolhido, e matar Hyuuga Neji, apoderando-me também do poderio do seu clã. Era o objetivo de Yoru. Eu fazia-o pelo desafio, pelo calor da disputa.

A liderança do clã Hyuuga, uma vez tomada, não poderia ser reavista, pois não existiam sucessores. Neji era o único filho homem de sangue puro daquele clã. O próximo na escala de poder, que deveria tornar-se o novo líder, seria Hyuuga Hinata. Uma princesa nunca iria a um campo de batalha. Nunca tomaria nas mãos o controle de um clã assassino. Eu poderia matá-la facilmente, mantê-la como escrava ou casar-me com ela, tornando-me assim, líder por direito. Para mim, aquela mulher não era importante. Não representava sequer um desafio.

Os problemas começaram quando eu atingi idade suficiente para figurar entre os mais velhos, sendo respeitado como o líder que eu era. Yoru estava pior que o de costume. Insuportável. Proibia-me de tomar saquê ou deitar-me com qualquer das muitas mulheres que eu tinha aos meus pés. Dizia que qualquer descuido com o meu corpo poderia trazer a ruína ao nosso clã. Claro que eu não o ouvia. Pulava, por noites seguidas, os muros da casa principal, um príncipe fugindo como um bandido, apenas para me atirar aos prazeres mundanos. Carregado por esses prazeres, acabei por me descuidar. Estávamos perdendo um dos nossos territórios mais prósperos para o clã Hyuuga.

Yoru ficou furioso. Juntou todos os guerreiros que ainda tínhamos disponíveis e partiu, a fim de proteger as fronteiras quase perdidas daquela terra. Eu sabia que era precipitado. Um movimento movido por ambição. Mas eu o segui. Ouvi rumores de que o príncipe Hyuuga em pessoa estava por aqueles lados. Seria minha chance. E a desvantagem inicial seria divertida.

Meus olhos estreitaram ao perceber o estado daquele lugar. Cadáveres espalhados pelo chão, ruínas, miséria, feridos. Estava claro para mim que tínhamos perdido. Reuni todos os que ainda podiam lutar e os reorganizei em nosso esquadrão de contra ataque. Seria uma disputa árdua e haveria muitas perdas, mas soube que o inimigo estava isolado, e nós tínhamos o conhecimento da área por vantagem. Isso equilibraria nossas forças.

Eu e o segundo comandante, Uchiha Juu, lutamos na linha de frente por dias. Yoru ficou responsável pelo esquadrão que faria o cerco, enquanto nós diminuiríamos a quantidade massiva do inimigo. Cavalgar pelo campo de batalha repleto de corpos, matando os inimigos sem distinção ou estratégia. Era perfeito. Juu e eu compartilhávamos a incrível sensação de poder que percorria nossos corpos, nos fazia vivos. Os dias passaram-se e Yoru finalmente completou a armadilha. Nós os encurralamos. O verdadeiro embate começou.

Sentia-me frustrado. O covarde príncipe Hyuuga deveria ter fugido. Nem vestígio dele. Aquilo destruiu minha animação. Eu estava me distraindo. Estava tudo prestes a terminar, nós havíamos ganhado aquela disputa, ao custo de muitos companheiros Uchiha, mas também Hyuuga. O território era nosso novamente. Eu andava entre os feridos, sorrindo, transmitindo-lhes minha satisfação, recebendo suas honras. Alguns inimigos foram feitos reféns. E foi um destes miseráveis que acabou por acertar-me com uma lança, no flanco direito.

Caí ao solo imerso em dor. Fui logo rodeado por preocupados irmãos e primos. Yoru saiu correndo, tentando encontrar ajuda. Juu ajoelhou-se aos meus pés, chorando. Seus longos cabelos negros, como os meus, cobriram-lhe o rosto branco, molhado de lágrimas. O rosto era tão delicado, bonito. Os movimentos felinos e rápidos, exímios em batalha. Juu. Suave. Era realmente suave. Pergunto-me porque um ser tão puro e sensível se deixara seduzir de maneira tão definitiva pelo sangue e pelo suor. Juu segurou minhas mãos e as apertou. Soluçava. Eu estava tão mal assim?

Yoru surgiu correndo, trazendo, puxada pelas mãos, uma garota. Uma linda garota. Mergulhada em sangue. O sangue vermelho e brilhante grudava-se na pele clara e no vestido simples. Ela não era do meu clã. Deveria ser uma moradora daquela área amaldiçoada. Eu costumava me orgulhar de adivinhar os sonhos das pessoas, apenas de olhá-las, mas me surpreendi com aquela ali. Ela tinha olhos indecifráveis. Juu abaixou-se e beijou meus lábios, ato que eu acompanhei com estranheza. Depois se afastou, deixando a moça aproximar-se de mim, com toda aquela parafernália precária de primeiros socorros.

Eu só podia imaginar quais seriam os sonhos dela. Sonhos vermelhos... Os sonhos vermelhos de Akane. Ela me prendeu naquela imagem brilhante, ela sugou meu espírito para dentro daqueles olhos. A minha doce dama maculada pelo sangue dos guerreiros caídos. Uma brisa fresca no meio da dor e da batalha. A chaga em meu flanco ardia, minha visão escureceu, e tudo o que eu pude ver foi a silhueta de um anjo coberto de sangue, aquele anjo brilhava... O sangue escorria pelo rosto daquela dama. Mas não era o sangue dela... Era das vítimas que ela tentava salvar. A dama ajoelhou-se, fazendo-me o curativo. Porque eu só tinha olhos para ela? Talvez a dor estivesse fazendo-me alucinar... Tudo que eu queria era saber-lhe o nome...

- Como se chama, donzela? És real? És a Valquíria que veio levar-me ao leito da morte?

- És forte, guerreiro. - Sorriu. - Queres tanto assim morrer?

- Se for para ser levado por ti, anjo, morreria de bom grado.

- Ah, mas que galante! Já está a perseguir as donzelas... Está muito bem, o maldito! - Gritou Yoru. Juu fez uma careta irritada, olhando-me com orbes enciumados. Socou com força o braço de Yoru, livrando-se de sua frustração e fazendo-o calar-se. Eu sorri ao vê-los.

- Não fales assim, príncipe guerreiro. Ainda tens uma batalha para terminar. – Meus olhos grudaram-se à bela face do anjo.

- Se me deres uma prenda, juro-te que disponho aos teus pés a cabeça do inimigo. – os lábios dela estreitaram-se em um sorriso cálido.

- E qual seria esta prenda, que condiz com tamanho feito?

- Diz-me teu nome.

- Ora, anjos não têm nome, jovem guerreiro. Podes-me chamar como quiserdes.

Olhei para aquele anjo coberto de sangue. A dama em vermelho vivo. Vermelha. Brilhante. Akane.

- Chamar-te-ei Akane. Juro-te, donzela, pela espada que empunho, que proteger-te-ei com minha própria vida, que é tua, pois a salvas-te.

- Então para mim tu serás meu belo Daisuke. Meu grande protetor.

- Assim serei, então. Teu Daisuke. Aquele cujas batidas do coração agora te pertencem.

- Cessa teus galanteios e usa da força que te resta para empunhares tua espada, meu príncipe Daisuke. Guardarei teu coração para que não te quedes morto.

- Confio- o a ti.

Naquele dia eu ganhei uma batalha. E perdi outra. A batalha contra meus sentimentos. Contra mim mesmo. Contra a resolução de ser livre, de nunca me apaixonar. A partir daquele dia eu persegui Akane, com mais fervor do que perseguia o confronto ou o príncipe Hyuuga. E demorou dois meses para que eu finalmente reencontrasse Akane. Na festa do solstício, onde os perdedores rezavam para que as valquírias tivessem pena de suas almas e os ganhadores agradeciam suas graças, eu a vi, próxima ao jardim de macieiras que decorava a saída da pequena capela destinada à deusa da guerra. Ela me olhou e sorriu, mexendo os dedos em acenos enquanto corria ao jardim perfumado.

Logo, meus encontros com Akane eram tão freqüentes que eu não podia mais negar, eu estava enfeitiçado. Os intervalos que separavam nossas tardes de amor pareciam longos demais para que eu suportasse. Akane era deliciosa e viciante. O melhor saquê e a mais experiente prostituta. Eu não me importava que ela fosse uma reles plebéia, eu a teria ao meu lado, se não como esposa, como uma boa e obediente amante."

O belo jovem correu pelas campinas cobertas de flores primaveris. Seu corpo movia-se com a rapidez da juventude, com a potência da virilidade. Os lábios rasgavam-se em um sorriso luminoso, que brilhava junto com a pele clara e os cabelos negros tocados pelo sol. Esforçava-se ao máximo na corrida, tirando dos músculos o prazer indescritível de trabalhá-los à exaustão. Logo avistou a pequena capela esculpida em pedra no alto daquela colina, lugar onde seria o seu encontro com a doce Akane. Alcançou as portas de madeira felinamente, arrastando-se cauteloso, a fim de pregar uma peça na amante. Seus olhos negros tocaram na silhueta esquia coberta por um fino véu azul, ajoelhada ao altar com as mãos postas, parecendo uma virgem a redimir-se dos pecados acalorados que cometeria logo mais. Madara sorriu, matando este sorriso no instante em que uma moça ajoelhou-se ao lado de sua dama.

- O que faz aqui, Hanabi? Não disse para não me seguires. - Falou Akane sem virar-se para a garota.

- Sou tua serva. É normal que te acompanhe. - Rebateu a jovem. - _Serva? Seria Akane de uma família nobre? Não, não poderia ser._

- Dispensei-te mais cedo. Obedece-me. Acaso não deverias ouvir-me? - Falou enérgica.

- Tu vieste encontrar-te com ele, não foi, princesa? Com o Uchiha? Não deverias! Tu és noiva do Hyuuga-Sama!

- Cala-te! Não desobedeças. Volte a casa! Não te devo satisfação.

- Mas, Hinata-Sama! Porque fazes isso? Por acaso, não é o Neji a quem amas? Pára com este plano estúpido de querer tomar o poder de tua família com a ajuda do Uchiha. É perigoso. Não vês que assim não conseguirás a atenção que queres do Neji? Ganharás apenas o ódio dele, isso sim!

- Deixa que dos meus assuntos cuido eu! –Rebateu. – Vai-te embora, não quero que o Madara me veja aqui contigo.

- Acaso este não é o teu Daisuke? – Ironizou.

Akane nada respondeu. Apenas fulminou a serva e retirou-se. Esperaria o amante no jardim das macieiras. A doce Akane, que na verdade era a princesa Hyuuga, Hinata, não suportava o jugo ao qual seu sexo frágil era submetido. Mesmo sendo a primeira herdeira, não era a líder do clã. Mesmo tendo aprendido a empunhar uma espada, não podia ir para as batalhas. Ia sempre escondida, disfarçada, cuidar de uns poucos feridos, fazer sua parte. E qual não foi sua sorte quando salvou o príncipe Uchiha, o maior inimigo do seu noivo. Era um rapaz tão bonito e atraente. Tão vivo.

Logo se viu envolvida com o inimigo. Encontrava nele tudo o que precisava. Com a ajuda dele, poderia tomar o poder de seu clã para si e esfregar sua vitória na cara de Neji. A vitória de uma simples mulher teria a mesma força que a do príncipe Hyuuga, embora não tivesse a mesma dignidade. Mais tarde, poderia livrar-se do Uchiha e fazer de sua família a mais poderosa. Ou poderiam se casar, quem sabe. O Uchiha a respeitava, era dominado por seus encantos. Poderia tornar-se sua esposa, manipulando Madara, governando por baixo dos panos. Faria Neji ser seu escravo, implorando-lhe por um toque, que ela sempre quis oferecer de graça.

OoO

- Tudo poderia ter sido perfeito. – Sussurrou para a noite, perdida em lembranças longínquas.

A matriarca tremia nos braços de sua cria. O frio do seu corpo parecia acentuado pelas mágoas recém atiçadas. A frieza do Uchiha mais novo acordou no coração da Hyuuga uma dor mais antiga. Dor fútil e pretensiosa que, com os séculos, tornou-se uma tormenta de mágoas e frustrações. Lembrou-se de sua humanidade. Por quê? Tinha-a abandonado há tanto tempo. Porque agora? Porque de novo? A vampira só queria voltar ao início. Tocar o ponto sensível. Remexer a ferida onde estavam arraigadas as causas de todos os seus atos. Eles poderiam parecer pequenos, seus motivos. Não, eles eram pequenos, porém para si, sempre foram insuportáveis.

O belo vampiro alto suspirou profundamente. Partia-lhe o coração ver sua criadora naquele estado deprimido. Tinha medo que ela decidisse ir. Que ela se retirasse da vida, como tantos outros já fizeram, dormindo por séculos a fio, incapazes de abandonar a eternidade. O que faria sem ela? Hinata foi aquela que criou o mundo no qual ele vivia, que lhe deu condições de suportar sua monstruosidade, de se aceitar, de seguir em frente. As regras que ela criava para sentir-se no poder davam ao vampiro de olhos violeta certa segurança. Um sentimento de que não abandonou seu lado humano.

Mesmo que, por capricho ou ciúmes, Hinata se negasse a transformar sua pobre e já debilitada Ino, Hidan não conseguia odiá-la. E se, para desespero do vampiro, a garota loira viesse a óbito, mesmo com toda a dor e raiva que o fato atrairia, não odiaria a vampira, não a sua criadora. A Hyuuga pulsava em suas veias. Ele pulsava nas veias dela. Deslizou as mãos que pousavam na cintura da vampira e envolveu os ombros delicados com seus braços fortes, apertando-a junto ao peito. Hidan estava ali para ela. Estaria sempre. Só precisava deixá-la saber.

- Eu sou uma criatura horrível, não é mesmo, querido?

- Não. Você é só uma garotinha frágil que se esconde atrás de uma grande e mentirosa merda.

- Talvez. – A vampira sorriu melancólica e pousou a cabeça no peito da cria, segurando seus braços com as mãos delicadas.

Odiou ouvir aquilo. Mas era verdade. Ela era fraca. Sempre fora. Mesmo demonstrando poder, era fraca. Odiava ser fraca. Por fraqueza, perdeu o amor do seu noivo e primo, perdeu a paixão oferecida pelo príncipe Uchiha, perdeu o afeto do seu criador. Hinata era uma grande fraude. Não era a mais poderosa. Ele era. Madara. Mesmo sendo inimigos, ele nunca a venceu. Talvez ele não o fizesse por ainda amá-la. Talvez apenas por não valer a pena matar alguém tão desprezível, tão soberbo. Alguém que se sabia fraco e fingia-se forte.

- Eu não posso ser amada. – Falou com a voz em fio.

- Não fala merda!

- Todos na Akatsuki me seguem porque eu sou o vampiro mais poderoso.

- Todos te seguem por que te respeitam, porra! Eles te amam. Não acha que todos são fortes o bastante para desaparecer de suas vistas, se quisessem, eah? Mas que merda! Essa deprê tá me irritando. – Bufou. Hinata aconchegou-se nos braços de Hidan.

- Eu não mereço ser amada. Eu não sou leal. Nunca fui. Até você, Hidan, que é minha cria amada, eu faço sofrer. – O vampiro enrugou as sobrancelhas, contendo a irritação. Ela sabia que o fazia sofrer. E continuava.

- É mesmo uma droga! – Bufou. – Mas eu confio em você.

- Tudo o que ele me pedia era amor. Tudo o que aquela criança machucada e moldada pela guerra precisava, eu tirei. Eu o queria, mas não pude me doar. Não poderia sufocar aquela parte de mim que gritava para ser reconhecida. Não o culpo por me odiar. Entendo-o por deixar uma personalidade diferente controlá-lo, fazendo-o esquecer-se de sua existência. O Neji sempre me mandou resignar-me. Dizia que nascíamos com um destino que não poderia ser mudado. Porque eu não acreditei nisso? Porque eu tentei fugir do que estava reservado para mim? Sempre ignorada por ser tímida e gentil. Eu cresci acreditando que fugir era certo. Não existiu ninguém para me ensinar a lutar.

- Eu não acreditava em mim. Até que eu cansei. Eu cansei de baixar a cabeça e deixar que me aprisionassem. Eu queria mais. Eu deveria querer mais. Tudo o que eu fiz e tudo o que eu faço. Tudo que causa sofrimento aos outros, faço para aliviar o meu próprio. Eu sou egoísta. Não transformo a Ino porque te ver sofrer por ela me faria sofrer. Se ela morresse, eu não sofreria, e você logo se curaria dela. É simples, Hidan. Eu quero o Sasuke porque ele preenche todos os meus desejos, minhas expectativas. Quero-o como quis o Madara. Como quis o Neji. A Akatsuki é uma desculpa para que eu me sinta algo que eu não sou. Eu não me preocupo com ninguém além de mim.

- Caralho... – Hidan escutou os desvarios da criadora e respirou fundo. Não parecia o ser quase divino que atuava como líder de uma organização tão grandiosa como a Akatsuki. Ela era importante até para os humanos, que deveriam ser apenas comida. Como aquela vampira poderia ser egoísta, se fazia tanto por tantas pessoas? Talvez ela se considerasse uma criatura a parte do mundo ao qual se dedicava, trancando sua animosidade nas sombras da eternidade. – Eu não precisava saber dessa merda toda! Porra... – Assanhou o cabelo com violência, segurando as têmporas.

– Para de se fazer de coitada! Você é importante para nós, merda. Você é o nosso porto seguro, nossa protetora. Tô pouco me fudendo se faz por egoísmo ou qualquer outra merda. Você criou uma vivência para amaldiçoados que já estariam loucos e perdidos. Uma razão para continuar essa existência podre. Você seria uma grande filha da puta se abandonasse tudo agora, por causa de uma crise de mulherzinha. Volte a ser a matriarca segura e soberana que eu conheço, ou juro que amasso essa sua carinha bonita até você recuperar o orgulho! – Gritou.

Minutos passaram-se para que o vampiro voltasse a se acalmar. Baixou um pouco o rosto, dando um leve beijo no topo da cabeça da Hyuuga, deixando os lábios descansarem por ali. O peito da vampira encheu-se de algo fervente e confortável. Uma sensação tão boa e suave, que achou que nunca sentiria novamente. Um calor há muito tempo abandonado. Seu querido Hidan, seu tesouro. A luz que voltou à sua vida num momento em que estava prestes a abandoná-la. Um garoto que foi acolhido pela Akatsuki, que teve sua vida salva pela organização. O pequeno havia sofrido diversos tipos de abuso. De personalidade rebelde e arredia, porém uma inteligência acima do normal, o garoto logo começou a ser tutorado em um dos orfanatos sustentados pela Akatsuki.

E, com dezesseis anos, após ver a sua jovem e bela benfeitora, aquela que lhe salvou a infância, decidiu que iria agradecê-la, de alguma forma. O humano sentiu-se em dívida. Hinata divertiu-se por meses tentando fugir do garoto esperto e desbocado. Estava encantada por ele. Tão decidido, forte, corajoso. De uma beleza tão rara e absurda. Ele era sozinho, como ela. Não tinham ninguém. A vampira não resistiu. Tomou-o para amante. Transformou-o em vampiro. Seu amor por Hidan era grande e puro. Continuaria. Por ele.

- Obrigado, meu amor.

Sorriu, levantando a cabeça para descolar os lábios do vampiro de seus cabelos e alcançá-los com os seus próprios. Moveu-os lentamente, com carinho, sendo da mesma maneira correspondida. Naqueles braços ela poderia ser quem realmente era, a garota frágil e assustada, a que fugia. Hidan era dela. Ela era de Hidan. Aquilo era algo que ninguém poderia roubar. Que não poderia ser desfeito. Que não se extinguiria e que não a deixaria desistir. Estavam ligados pelo sangue. Amavam-se por ele. Um amor que não era feito de beijos ou de toques, mas de almas que conversavam. Que compartilhavam gratidão e admiração. Enquanto a cria estivesse ao seu lado, ela lutaria com o mundo. Lutaria por si mesma e pelos seus objetivos. Seria aquilo que ele esperava dela. A matriarca. A Deusa. A líder. A mãe.

OoO

"Debaixo daquela macieira eram feitos os nossos pecados. Eu mordia as maçãs, sugava seu néctar. O sabor era doce e sensual. A boca de Akane parecia querer sugar meu espírito, engoli-lo e transformá-lo em um diferente. Um espírito igual ao dele, do Hyuuga, talvez. Ela me atraia para as maçãs. Vermelhas. A língua dela dançava pelo fruto que era proibido, me enfeitiçando. O quão longe eu poderia chegar? Eu deveria me entregar à paixão de Akane? No fim, não eram as maçãs o símbolo do pecado. Era ela, em sua cor flamejante. Akane era a cobra e a maçã mordida. A que tentava e a que cedia à tentação.

Ela queria o meu corpo. Queria ser possuída totalmente, sem reservas. Nos assentos das capelas, nos tijolos da praça, no jardim das macieiras. Em qualquer lugar onde pudéssemos ser pegos. Ela ansiava por isso. Ser vista. Entregue ao inimigo, sendo deflorada sem pudor, em meio a ânsia de suspiros e gemidos. Queria que ele visse. Queria arrancar dele qualquer sentimento, mesmo que este fosse repulsa. Estava claro para mim, eu era aquele que a machucaria. Não poderia mais ser seu Daisuke. E, enquanto estava dentro dela, enfiando-me com força na flor de sua intimidade, fazendo-a gritar pelo nome que ela mesma deu a mim, tapei sua boca com minha mão, e sussurrei em seus ouvidos, com a loucura da minha decisão atacando meus olhos profundos.

- 'Chame-me de Madara. Uchiha Madara. '

Os olhos de Akane cresceram satisfeitos. Eu podia ver certeza neles. Certeza de vitória. Falsa certeza. Eu a faria pagar. Eu mataria Hyuuga Neji. Eu destruiria o clã dela. Fá-la-ia pagar pela desonestidade de sua ambição. Quem antes eu teria como esposa, agora eu teria como escrava. Estava decidido. Aquela garota não era merecedora de nada. Não teria meu amor ou minha atenção. Teria apenas o meu corpo. Eu a faria sofrer. Por tentar me destruir. Por partir meu coração. Por me tirar por ingênuo. Eu a faria pagar. Em meu coração não existia lugar para a dor. Como um bom Uchiha, eu a suprimi. Como um bom Uchiha, eu a substituí por ódio e vingança. Eu era um demônio sem coração. Nunca tive pais ou amigos, nunca fui amado. Submetido desde criança aos treinamentos que endureceram minha alma, que me tornaram o líder soberbo e impiedoso que eu era."

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Akane - Formado pelos kanjis que significam "Vermelho" e "Brilhante"

Daisuke - Grande protetor.

Juu - Ju - Suave.

*Fugindo das pedradas* Err... E aí? Curtiram? Bem diferente, não? Gostei de escrever^^

Estavam ficando deprimentes os encontros românticos que tive com o meu PC, regados a vinhos, chocolates e trilhas sonoras sugestivas, para escrever o chap! Kkkkkkkkkk...

Calma meninas, eu não vou dar o Mada para a Hina, só se existirem fans^^

Ah, valquírias são deidades nórdicas, como anjos que sobrevoam campos de batalha escolhendo os guerreiros mais fortes para levá-los ao paraíso... Eu ia fazer mais referências à mitologia nórdica, mas se o fizesse, situaria a estória, não? kkkkkkk... Enfim^^  
ChokoretoKissu^^


	16. LiveviL

_Yo^^ Estou aqui postando na ressaca do meu niver. Tô ficando velha¬¬_

_Sei que é chato ter um chap de uma fic SAsuNaru sem o Sasuke e o Naruto, mas espero que curtam mesmo assim..._

_Bem, não está betado¬¬_

_Eu dei o nome de *Mal vivo* ao chap porque eu quis! LiveviL é uma brincadeira com a palavra Live, deixando-a espelhada. Também pode ser a junção de Live e Evil. Enfim, dei a tradução que achei mais legal._

_Enjoy^^_

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

VWMWV

**Capítulo 16: Mal Vivo.**

"_Aqueles dias gloriosos, aquele lugar claro e branco._

_O tempo veio para recobrar as memórias._

_Ouço o palpitar barulhento da vida,_

_Desde que decidi estar na minha própria solidão._

_A névoa que flutua no ar brilhante_

_Lança uma sombra negra._

_Como uma fraqueza, cresce na sua mente._

_A solidão murcha o coração._

_Eu sobrevivo jogando-me para longe_

_Nunca retornando ao passado._

_As minhas lágrimas devem estar indo penetrar o solo seco_

_E qualquer dia vão endurecê-lo_

_Vamos manter o brilho e a sombra no nosso peito_

_Essas abertas asas negras machucadas_

_O pensamento que voa direto para o fim do céu noturno."¹_

VWMWV

O jovem príncipe estava deitado na grama em frente à casa principal, debaixo de uma árvore de copa larga que envolvia uma grande área em sombras frescas, lentamente o conduzindo ao sono. Sua mente fervilhava num turbilhão de sentimentos. Seu orgulho lutava para abafar a tristeza de ser enganado por Akane, alimentando o rancor e a raiva para que estes fortalecessem sua decisão. Era difícil. O rapaz sempre pensou no amor como uma fraqueza desnecessária, mas foi só experimentá-lo para descobrir o quanto precisava deste sentimento. O quanto sempre precisou. A brisa gentil soprava seus cabelos para longe do rosto, o farfalhar das folhas o hipnotizavam. Acabou por entregar-se finalmente aos braços de Morfeu, abandonando sua vingança, por hora.

Após ficarem enclausurados naquela sala de reuniões por horas, Yoru e Juu terminaram de discutir as táticas da mais arriscada empreitada que poriam em prática. Madara havia enlouquecido. Ordenara que todos os homens do clã capazes de empunhar uma espada fossem organizados em esquadrões, para que realizassem um ataque direto à principal ocupação dos Hyuuga. Precipitado, arriscado, ambicioso. Típico de Uchiha Madara. Uma perda dessa magnitude acabaria de vez com o inimigo. O clã Uchiha teria um exército menor, porém, infinitamente mais habilidoso. Yoru apoiou prontamente a vontade repentina do líder. Finalmente veria seu clã triunfar. E não duvidava que ele o fizesse.

Juu tremia. Sentia medo. Não medo de morrer, medo de sangrar, medo da batalha. Temia perdê-lo. Seu amado príncipe Uchiha. Sempre se esforçou para ser melhor. Para se destacar, apesar de sua compleição frágil. Ser capaz de acompanhá-lo, de lutar ao lado do amado, tornando-se braço direito digno de confiança. Queria-o perto. Aquele tipo de ação seria suicídio, se não tivessem experiência em batalhas. Só de cogitar que Madara poderia morrer ou ferir-se, como naquele fatídico dia no qual ele perdeu-se por Akane, fazia seu coração apertar-se. Precisava do Uchiha. Queria para si os braços fortes, o sorriso luminoso e debochado, com os dentes brancos a mostra.

Precisava respirar. Seu corpo ainda tremia. Tinha que recompor-se para atuar perfeitamente como o segundo em comando. A vida de Madara dependia de sua atuação como guerreiro, de sua capacidade de enganar o inimigo e proteger o líder. Daria sua vida por ele. Saiu para uma caminhada no jardim e não demorou a avistar o príncipe adormecido. Aproximou-se. Seu coração batia forte contra a caixa torácica, quase doía. Perdeu o controle sobre a respiração quando olhou para o rosto belo e tranquilo. Sentou-se ao lado do corpo, apoiando um braço de cada lado do adormecido. Admirou-lhe o sono. Juu não conseguia conter-se. Não podia mais segurar aquele sentimento. Beijou-o, agarrando-se nos cabelos negros com força, o que despertou o rapaz. A intensidade com a qual foi beijado foi tamanha que deixou Madara ligado a Juu por um fio de saliva.

- Nunca esperei isso de você, Juu. – Sorriu malicioso.

- Eu te amo, Madara. Não posso deixar que cometa uma loucura. Deixe-me ir como comandante. Fique aqui.

- E esconder-me como um covarde? Nunca. Tenho meus próprios objetivos nesta disputa. Não a perderei por nada. – Olhou para o rosto delicado de Juu, que ficou intensamente vermelho de raiva, e, depois de um grito, viu seu braço direito desatar um choro soluçado.

- Não pode fazer isso comigo. – Gritou.

- Calma, Juu. Já imaginou se alguém te vê assim? Se descobrirem o que você é? – Tentou apaziguar o clima, afastando-se um pouco.

- Eu não me importo! – Berrou.

- Você perderia o respeito dos homens... Não poderia comandar ao meu lado. – Falou.

- Ah... – Enxugou as lágrimas, tentando controlar-se. -... Eu irei, Madara. Darei a minha vida por ti, se preciso for. – Madara enrugou as sobrancelhas.

- Você devia ficar, Juu. Deveria pensar em casar-se, ter filhos. – Pediu, suave.

- Não! Este é o tipo de coisa que só quero ao teu lado! – Gritou. Madara sorriu, puxando uma ponta do cabelo comprido de Juu.

- E achas que eu me casaria e teria filhos com um homem? – Brincou.

- Sabes muito bem que sou uma mulher! – Gritou. O Uchiha olhou-a. Linda, mas vestida como um homem. Pior, como um guerreiro.

- Pareces homem para mim. – Sorriu.

- É pela maldita Akane? Fazes isso por ela? Prometo-te, Madara, eu a mato! – Enfureceu-se.

- Não fales besteiras! – Deu-lhe um olhar gélido. – Anda e vai preparar-te para o ataque, ou juro que te deixo. – Viu o tenente correr com lágrimas nos olhos. _Ah, não. Mais um problema._

"Estávamos muito avançados naquele território. Havíamos matado todos os guerreiros que faziam a proteção daquelas terras e dissipado a maioria dos esquadrões de apoio. Eu tinha visto muitas mortes e sangue naquela disputa que já durava dias. A vastidão daquela área fazia com que estivéssemos constantemente preocupados com os reforços inimigos. Eu já estava impaciente. Lutava impiedosamente, cortando o inimigo com minha espada, deliciado com os gritos sofridos. Aniquilação. Era o que eu queria. Esperava ansioso que o príncipe aparecesse com os guerreiros que formavam o exército principal. Queria matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos e levar a cabeça dele para Akane. Não, para Hyuuga Hinata.

Depois de quase um mês em território inimigo ele apareceu. Nosso exército ainda estava praticamente intacto. Era absurda a forma descuidada que o Hyuuga mantinha aquela terra. Talvez acreditasse que ninguém seria idiota o bastante para invadi-la de peito aberto. Bem, ele que se tornou o grande idiota. Finalmente iniciou-se o embate principal. Estava difícil alcançar o maldito Neji. Tive que matar montes de homens que se interpunham entre nós. Meu corpo já tinha vários cortes feitos nas partes onde se ligava minha armadura. Nenhum importante o suficiente para desviar-me de meus objetivos. Em dado momento, eu senti-me observado. Era como se olhos desejosos e admirados, sobrenaturais, acompanhassem cada movimento meu, cada gotícula de sangue que corria de meus ferimentos.

Eu olhei para trás admirando o mar de corpos que se formava. Sangue jorrava daquela terra. Sangue, suor e lágrimas. O príncipe Hyuuga investiu com sua espada sobre mim. Eu bloqueei-o tão facilmente que não contive o riso sádico. Seria fácil. Em que tipo de demônio eu estava me tornando? Um que adoraria ver o sangue do Hyuuga escorrer. Só queria que ela estivesse aqui para ver a derrota dele. Eu cortei-o loucamente. Eu estava cego. Atingia-o em lugares aleatórios, cortes fundos e rasos, despejava minha frustração naquele pedaço de carne. Eu sentia os olhos do inferno sorrindo para mim. Sim, eles ainda me observavam. Eu tinha medo de terminar aquilo deixando de ser humano, sendo tragado para as profundezas do abismo. Eu ria descontrolado. O príncipe inimigo caiu de joelhos, aos meus pés. Eu segurei-lhe os cabelos com força e olhei no fundo daqueles olhos.

Ah, tão lindo. Tão parecido com Akane. Os mesmos olhos, a mesma pele, os mesmos cabelos lisos. Eu sorri-lhe animosamente. Ele não teve medo, o desgraçado. Em nenhum minuto. Parecia disposto a aceitar seu destino. Encostei a lâmina fina da minha espada no pescoço alvo. Ele gemeu. Sim. Gema. Grite. Implore. Os olhos dele permaneciam frios e corajosos. Ah, que delícia seria matá-lo. Um grito ecoou pelo descampado mórbido. Era ela. Akane. Os cabelos jogados ao rosto. Lágrimas nos olhos. Súplicas morriam antes de se formarem nos lábios vermelhos. Ela aproximou-se de nós. Abraçou-se ao meu corpo. Eu a olhei gélido. Eu odiava Akane. Juu surgiu ao meu lado, jogando a garota para longe de mim."

- Madara, por favor, por mim, não o mate. – Pediu, pondo-se sobre os joelhos.

- Mas é justamente por você que vou matá-lo. – Sorriu.

- Por favor, Madara. – O príncipe Uchiha odiou-se. Odiou ter pena. Ela amava Neji? Estaria a destruir a vida dela, assim como ela destruiu a sua?

- Você o ama? – Perguntou com um nó a formar-se por sua garganta. Juu lançou um olhar de ódio à garota, direcionando-o depois ao Uchiha.

Neji virou a cabeça para olhar para a garota suplicante, furioso, cortando o próprio pescoço na espada do Uchiha, que permitiu ao inimigo as últimas palavras.

- O que faz aqui, Hinata? – Cuspiu o Hyuuga.

- Onii-Sama, eu... – Encolheu-se.

- O que está tentando fazer, mulher? Destruir minha honra? Tirar-me o direito de morrer pelas mãos daquele que foi capaz de me derrotar?

- Não, eu... Eu só...

- Você deveria estar em casa, zelando pelos seus deveres de noiva, agindo como uma mulher!

- Eu sou aquela que deveria ser a líder do clã! – Gritou.

- Alguém tão fraco e inútil quanto você? Porque tenta fugir do seu destino, Hinata, se sabe que não tem forças para mudá-lo.

- Eu não quero mais fugir! Eu quero que você me reconheça. Eu quero que você me ame. – Gritou. Aquelas palavras incendiaram o peito do Uchiha novamente.

- Acabe com isso, Uchiha. Eu não quero mais ouvir as palavras dessa mulher. Deixe-me morrer com honra, antes que eu morra pelas minhas feridas.

Com um movimento rápido da mão que segurava firme na espada, Madara fez a cabeça do príncipe Hyuuga voar diante dos olhos arregalados de Hinata. Aquele olhar sofrido aqueceu o seu coração. A vingança era realmente doce.

- Neji... – A Hyuuga estava em choque. Madara olhou ao redor vendo os poucos inimigos recuarem, percebendo a morte do líder. Terminou. Desviou os olhos da garota trêmula e afastou-se.

- Acabou, Hinata. Fuja enquanto ainda tem tempo. Eu tomarei toda essa região em breve. É o mínimo que eu me permito fazer por você. Deixá-la fugir.

- Você me machucou, Madara. Matou o homem que eu amava. Pelo qual eu queria ser reconhecida. Acho que estamos quites. – Suspirou. Talvez a Hyuuga não amasse o primo como pensava. Mas, certamente, a morte dele lhe trazia um vazio imenso. Como se tivesse dedicado a vida a um objetivo nulo. O que faria agora? Para quem viveria? Talvez... Devesse agradecer ao Uchiha por ter-lhe libertado. Talvez.

– Mas não pense que eu fui inteiramente falsa com você. Eu o amei, enquanto estivemos juntos. Eu poderia tê-lo amado para sempre, se a minha dor não fosse maior que o meu amor. – O Uchiha virou-se, com um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Dor, ela diz. – Riu. – Dor. Qual a dor que uma princesa mimada como você poderia carregar? Dor! Oh, ela não foi reconhecida? Que lástima!

- Pare! Você não entende. – Gritou. – Não sabe como é ser tratada como um ser inferior, retirada das obrigações que deveriam ser suas, humilhada e desprezada! Ser obrigada a obedecer a regras estúpidas, sujeitar-se ao jugo masculino, ser obscurecida, tolhida, sufocada. Apenas por ser mulher! Apenas por ser fraca!

O Uchiha caminhou até onde Juu estava, puxando-a pelo braço e arrancando a couraça larga da armadura que ela usava, exibindo, sob a roupa frouxa, os seios desta, presos por uma faixa de tecido apertada. Apesar do modo brusco como foi puxada, a Uchiha esboçou um sorriso em meio aos ofegos. Hinata levantou os olhos para a segunda em comando, franzindo o cenho.

- Por ser mulher, você fala? Por ser fraca? Sabe quem é ela? O meu general mais forte e confiável. Ainda acha que suas atitudes têm justificativa? Que sua deslealdade foi causada por culpa de outros, que não você? – Fulminou-a com os olhos.

- Eu... Admito que errei. – Falou. - Mas não me arrependo. Eu só lutei com as armas que eu tinha. Usei meu corpo, minha aparência, minha voz. Usei dos ciúmes para mobilizar o coração do Neji. Usei você quando não consegui nada dele. – Suspirou. -Nós poderíamos ter sido felizes juntos, Madara, se você não fosse tão arrogante e orgulhoso. Você teria o poder absoluto e a mim. Eu teria o seu amor e seu poder. Completaríamo-nos. Mas agora... – Olhou para o corpo do Hyuuga. -... Eu odeio você.

- Eu a odeio igualmente.

"Akane desapareceu da minha vida da mesma maneira que entrou. Em meio ao sangue. Não tive noticias dela desde aquele dia. O dia em que meu coração morreu. Talvez, não só meu coração tenha morrido. Talvez minha alma tenha sido finalmente arrancada da minha carne e levada ao inferno, pois, desde que entrei naquele campo de batalha, sinto-me seguido por algo obscuro, misterioso e incrivelmente tentador. Meus dias costumavam ser tranqüilos e quentes. Juu fazia o máximo para consolar-me de meus desatinos amorosos. Yoru sorria de canto a canto com a ascensão do nosso clã. Tempos de paz se faziam presentes. Tempos nos quais eu me sentia vazio e inútil, longe das guerras para as quais eu fui criado, pelas quais eu vivia.

Quem era eu afinal? Um amante sem amada, um rei sem coroa, um guerreiro sem espada. Um nada. Naquela paz luminosa, eu não era o temido príncipe guerreiro. Eu era um garoto assustado, solitário, cheio de dor. Meus dias eram preenchidos por regalias. De líder glorioso, passei a administrador, mediador, burocrata. Aquilo me enojava. Ter que lidar com nobres, fazer parcerias, negociatas. Meu traje de herói foi substituído pelas vestimentas nobres e luxuosas. Juu tornou-se minha noiva. Agora usava os trajes que uma princesa deveria usar, prendia os cabelos longos em tranças grossas, deixava os seios redondinhos parcialmente à mostra. Como era linda. Tinha uma beleza capaz de deixar qualquer homem encantado. O corpo absolutamente esculpido pelos treinamentos rígidos agora ganhava curvas mais femininas pela maciez que a pele adquiria com os cuidados caprichosos. Eu não a amava, mas poderia amá-la. Ela me daria um herdeiro. A pequena barriga já despontava, enchendo-me de expectativa. Eu poderia dar ao garoto tudo que eu não tive, afinal. Pais, amor, apoio.

Sentia-me inútil daquela forma, cheio de obrigações maçantes, forçado a seguir regras fúteis, envolto num noivado por conveniência, tudo aquilo parecia arrancar meu orgulho, esmagar meu amor próprio. Agora eu pude entender a dor de Akane. Pude sentir pena dela, além do ódio e do desprezo. Se para mim era difícil, como o líder absoluto de uma extensão considerável de terras, imagine para ela, uma princesa submetida aos desígnios de sua família. _Por onde andarias, princesa Hinata?_ Eu imaginava. Uma mulher sozinha, bela, que não tinha como sustentar-se. Deveria ser criada em alguma casa nobre ou estar a divertir velhos nojentos. Mais uma dor para afincar-se no coração de Akane.

Toda a minha paz era tragada de mim durante a noite. Eu já não saia no escuro. Evitava ao máximo estar sozinho. Visões apareciam diante dos meus olhos. Eu sentia, a cada instante, aquela presença sobrenatural espreitar-me, chamar-me para a escuridão. E quando o sono me alcançava, sonhos terríveis apossavam-se da minha mente, tirando-me o pouco de sanidade que eu construía durante o dia. Naquela noite eu o ouvi me chamar. Sua voz era doce, convidativa. Eu levantei-me da cama e corri aos jardins. E lá estava ele. Lindo. Um anjo. A pele branca brilhava tocada pela lua, contrastando com as vestimentas negras. Os cabelos flamejavam. Os olhos hipnotizantes mesmerizavam-me, deixando-me perdido em meio ao ocre alaranjado daquelas íris. Aquele ser aproximou-se como se dançasse pelo ar, quase dissolvido no véu noturno e me abraçou. Seu corpo era frio e duro. Eu pude ouvir novamente aquela voz doce perto de meus ouvidos.

- 'Eu finalmente te terei ao meu lado, meu príncipe da dor.'

VWMWV

Acordou trêmulo. O corpo estava dolorido. As lembranças embaralhavam-se na sua mente. Aquele homem havia carregado-o nos braços até a enorme casa no meio do nada. Chegaram voando pelo céu noturno. Madara não divisava detalhes em sua memória, mas lembrava-se do vento forte e frio açoitando-lhe a pele branca. Estava entorpecido em uma sensação de prazer indescritível. Durante todo trajeto sentia o cheiro do seu sangue misturado com o delicioso aroma daquele desconhecido. Suas veias eram infladas com correntes elétricas deliciosas. Depois essas sensações eram cortadas, e sua boca enchia-se com uma bebida excitante e viciante, que o tirava de si. Aquela substância invadia seu corpo, reavivando cada célula dele.

Ao chegar a casa, suas roupas foram tiradas e o moreno foi deitado em uma banheira rústica cheia de água e algumas ervas aromáticas. Teve seu corpo analisado. Logo facas cortaram sua pele em cima das cicatrizes de batalha, e um bálsamo espesso foi derramado sobre as feridas, vermelho da cor de sangue, fazendo-as fecharem-se imediatamente, devolvendo todo o viço juvenil aos seus tecidos. Os cabelos negros foram tratados com cuidados, as unhas limpas e bem cortadas, o corpo totalmente depilado. Toda a preparação corriqueira que o Uchiha ainda desconhecia. Ele estava transformando-o, fazendo o seu corpo assemelhar-se ao dele. Durante todo o processo, o príncipe só gemia. Sua mente fora tragada para um paraíso de satisfação.

Seu corpo nu fora beijado com delicadeza e paixão. Seu corpo estava sendo estimulado como se fosse algo extremamente precioso e delicado. A voz masculina sussurrava sensualmente ao seu ouvido, aumentando os arrepios sobre sua pele, fazendo-a eriçar. O raptor estava fazendo amor com ele. Amor. Aquilo era tão bom, tão quente. Avassaladoramente excitante. Aquele ser misterioso parecia conhecer-lhe a alma. Cada pensamento seu parecia transparente aos olhos ocres, cada desejo era atendido prontamente. Aquela alma o amava com cuidado, satisfazendo cada pedido silencioso do seu corpo. Madara sabia que era um homem que o tomava. Sabia que não era humano. Mas aquele ato cheio de leveza e sentimento parecia certo demais para ser interrompido.

Foi penteado e vestido com sutiliza. A pele clara do Uchiha fervilhava. A sensação era incrível. Sentiu seu corpo tocar lençóis macios postos em uma cama larga. Um corpo forte encaixou-se às suas costas, envolvendo-o com os braços, fazendo-o sentir-se confortável, protegido, amado. Como nunca se sentira antes. A boca aproximou-se de seu pescoço, lambendo-o e cheirando-o com paixão, saboreando os ruídos do sangue correndo pelas veias vivas do moreno. A voz saiu aveludada e sussurrada ao pé do ouvido.

- Finalmente você é meu. Eu te quis por tanto tempo. Persegui-te por tanto tempo. Observei-te. Meu príncipe da dor. A dor é a sua amante, amiga e companheira. Você a causa, sofre por ela e se compadece dela. Você é o amante perfeito.

Aquela voz repetia-se aos sussurros, com devoção. O corpo do ainda humano começou a convulsionar-se, imerso em dor. Cada fibra antes envolta em prazer agora doía. O Uchiha mal podia respirar sem que isso tirasse de seus lábios gemidos doloridos. Sentiu os braços apertarem-se ao seu redor. Os beijos em sua nuca aumentaram de intensidade. Uma mão deslizou sobre sua roupa, massageando seu membro firmemente, como se tentasse dissimular o desconforto do jovem com o prazer carnal.

- Vai doer, mas vai passar. Não se preocupe. Eu estou do seu lado. Você é forte. Logo morrerá para os limites do tempo e acordará para a eternidade.

Não sabia quantas horas haviam passado desde o momento no qual sua consciência esvaiu-se. Abriu os olhos lentamente, focando-os no belíssimo rosto do homem de cabelos flamejantes. Aquele ser era perfeito demais para ser humano. A pele era lisa e clara, fria e dura como uma peça de mármore. Os incríveis olhos tinham um tom quente e hipnotizante. Os cabelos exibiam um brilho dourado vivo, que devido ao tom acobreado dos fios, fazia-os assemelharem-se a tochas acesas. Os traços do rosto eram retos e delicados, extremamente masculinos, no entanto, dando ao desconhecido uma aura de poder. O peito de Madara encheu-se de um sentimento sufocante ao olhar para aquele homem. Uma mistura de segurança, admiração e carinho. Sentia-se fazer parte daquele ser, como se o conhecesse há séculos.

A mão forte do homem passeou pelo rosto, agora delicado, do Uchiha. Madara sentia-se diferente. Seu corpo parecia mais forte e ágil, quase felino. Estava confuso. O desconhecido guiou-o até uma superfície espelhada, onde o moreno admirou-se, assustado.

- Este é o novo você. – Falou.

Madara arregalou os olhos ao admirar o ser perfeito à sua frente, tão belo e sobrenatural, tal qual seu raptor. Aqueles eram os seus olhos, os seus cabelos, o seu rosto. E porque, no entanto, não parecia ser a sua imagem, aquela ali refletida.

- Você agora é igual a mim. – A voz grave e melodiosa preencheu os ouvidos do moreno, inundando-o com um calor gostoso.

- E o que é você? – Perguntou. Estava tão à vontade ali, sendo o que se tornou, que nem estranhava a situação. Madara ainda não tinha idéia do horror de ser escravo do sangue.

- Um sugador. – Respondeu.

- Sugador? – O Ruivo agarrou o novo vampiro, colando-se às costas dele e abraçando-o com carinho.

- É isso o que nós fazemos. É assim que os humanos nos chamam. – Respirou o perfume que desprendia da pele de Madara. O moreno mantinha-se confuso, porém, algo o incitava a se expressar. Um torpor prazeroso, parecido com o que se ganha ao beber um bom licor.

- Nós? – Perguntou, assustando-se ao perceber que não moveu os lábios para fazer a pergunta, e que o outro o respondia da mesma forma muda.

- Você agora é igual a mim. Compartilhamos a mesma essência. Você me ama assim como eu o amo, incondicionalmente. Eu te transformei porque o amo.

- Ama-me? Por quê? Quem é você? O que é você?

- Os humanos chamaram-me anjo. Alguns chamam minha raça de Valquírias.² Eu sou aquele que ama a dor. Eu sou o que devora os homens nos campos de batalha. Eu conduzo às almas guerreiras dignas de receberem o dom. As que mais me encantam são aquelas que conhecem a dor. Como eu, existem outros, mas apenas eu atirei-me ao solo para viver entre os homens.

- Um anjo... Caído? – O corpo moreno tremeu levemente.

- Chame-me como quiser. Ou como os outros chamam-me.

- Você tem nome? – Virou-se para encarar o rosto plácido, desprovido de emoções, talvez desconhecedor delas.

- Os iguais a mim chamam-me Yahiko.

- Pode me explicar o que você é? O que me tornei? – Madara sentia uma confiança absurda naquele ser.

- Eu sou uma alma completa. Eu tenho ambos os pólos. Homem e mulher, sombras e luz. As almas humanas são divididas. Por isso as almas gêmeas, por isso a necessidade de amar e compartilhar sentimentos. Estas eu não tenho. Minha alma supre-me com eficiência. Minha essência é igual à de meus irmãos. Somos seres interligados. Conhecemo-nos uns aos outros como as nós mesmos. Por isso soube quando os outros se atiraram à minha procura.

- Existem outros?

- Eu sou aquele que responde por dor. Atrás de mim vieram aquela que responde por desejo e aquele que responde por tristeza. Pain. Desire. Sorrow. Buscávamos no meio da guerra as almas que suprimissem a nossa sede.

- Foi assim que me encontrou?

- Eu o vi lutar. Causar dor. Eu acompanhei sua alma. Esperei sua morte. Ela não chegava. Não resisti. Trouxe-o para o meu lado, eternamente. Misturei nosso sangue. Criei-te a minha imagem. – Yahiko apertou mais o garoto em seus braços, levando-o a encostar-se na cama, novamente. Madara deixou-se ficar no abraço.

- E porque se deixou cair?

- Apaixonei-me por um humano. Um príncipe guerreiro. Fui encontrá-lo. Eu costumava beber o sangue dos corpos dos escolhidos, antes de levar-lhes à alma. Minha sede diante daquele homem foi incontrolável. Pisando neste solo, minha sede é imensa.

- E então você decidiu me transformar?

- Sim. Acabei por descobrir que humanos com os quais eu compartilhava o sangue ganhavam minha natureza.

- E o outro homem? O príncipe?

- Ele está perdido para mim.

- E o que vamos fazer a partir de agora? – Sentiu-se aflito. Teria um filho. Tinha um clã a administrar.

- Viver. Eternamente. Vou ensiná-lo a ser como eu. Embora meu corpo ande sob o sol, humanos transformados não suportam a luz. Mostrarei-te como nutrir-se e sobreviver. Viverá comigo. E com meus companheiros. Mas sinto que deverás abandonar sua vida. Você quer?

Madara sorriu. Teve que sorrir. Era irônica a pergunta. Acaso teria escolha? Já havia sido transformado. Aquele ser parecia não ter a certeza do que realmente era. E ainda fizera uma experiência com seu corpo, tentando trazê-lo para o seu lado. Era tudo tão estranho. Confuso. Porém o moreno sentia-se parte daquele monstro.

- Quero. – Os olhos brilhantes encararam seus orbes negros.

- Não podes fugir de mim. Eu faço parte de você.

Sete meses passaram-se desde o encontro que abriu os portões do tempo para o príncipe Uchiha. Dias cheios de carinho e prazer, poder e descobertas. A cada novo pôr-do-sol, o moreno acordava mais forte, mais cheio de confiança. O Caído ensinava-lhe desde simples ações que garantiriam sua sobrevivência como um imortal, até grandes verdades que guiavam o mundo as escondidas. Não havia fato ou questão que a mente afiada de seu criador não captasse ou soubesse. Logo Madara adquiriu o mesmo gosto: Observar a humanidade. Conhecê-la nos detalhes que condizem à intimidade de suas mentes simples e ambiciosas.

Conviver com seres sobre-humanos acabou adicionando certa arrogância à personalidade do príncipe. Agora, com os olhos do monstro, ele podia enxergar o quão fúteis e frios eram os homens. E fracos. E gananciosos. Após o seu sumiço, o seu clã sofreu um golpe, sendo tomado por um ancião mesquinho. Um velho de sangue impuro. Yoru, Juu, assim como todos aqueles ligados ao antigo líder, foram expulsos, presos ou mortos. Em meses apenas, o seu clã deixou de ser conhecido por sua força, jovialidade e justiça, para tornar-se o horror do povo de todas as terras dominadas. O maldito velho vinha mantendo o povo na miséria, cobrando taxas absurdas sobre suas produções, permitindo atos deploráveis como os assassinatos, estupros e espoliações. As ações do seu clã o estavam enojando. Não permitiria que as medidas de um velho cretino sujassem o nome Uchiha, erguido a base de muito suor e sangue. Pela primeira vez, interviria.

Madara dirigiu-se a sala da enorme casa, a qual dividia, agora, com três caídos. Os outros dois haviam juntado-se a eles cerca de um mês após sua transformação. A sala era ampla e exalava um cheiro doce de madeira seca, e, à medida que seus passos levíssimos tocavam o chão, sua audição aguçada podia captar os leves estalidos do assoalho antigo. O delicioso ruído da água, que corria numa fonte perto da casa, invadia o ambiente com o vento. Adiantou-se para a porta de correr aberta ao manto da noite, através da qual podia ver os três seres sentados, lado a lado, de olhos fechados, como se escutassem um som longínquo. Estavam assistindo o caminhar da humanidade, provavelmente. O moreno olhou-os, admirando-os.

Yahiko estava sentado no meio dos outros dois, como de costume. Ele era o elo que os ligava naquela terra, naquela casa, naquela existência. Os outros ouviam cegamente às palavras do ruivo, mesmo que estas sequer fossem proferidas. Todos estavam envoltos com capas grossas, embrulhados como se protegendo-se de um frio que, certamente, não os incomodava. Do lado direito da dor estava a tristeza. Um caído de cabelos vermelhos vibrantes, curtos na nuca, alcançando a altura do queixo na frente. A franja comprida tapava um dos olhos, deixando o outro, no mesmo tom ocre vibrante dos orbes de Yahiko, à mostra. Chamava-se Nagato. Do lado esquerdo da dor estava o desejo. Uma mulher de curtos cabelos negros, tão negros que luziam azuis, contrastando com a pele branca de feições delicadas. Chamava-se Konan. Os olhos eram idênticos aos dos outros dois. Parecia que os três enxergavam com os mesmos olhos.

Madara não cansava de admirá-los. Mesmo vivendo com eles há meses, não se acostumara com aquela beleza angelical, seus cabelos curtos, incomuns entre os mais jovens, principalmente mulheres, as vestes e hábitos estranhos. Antes que o moreno pensasse em falar, Yahiko virou-se para ele, o rosto sério demonstrando carinho.

- Eu sabia que chegaria o dia em que você gostaria de intervir. Faça como desejar, mas vamos contigo. – Falou.

- Não se preocupe, querido, a continuidade do seu sangue está bem. Será um belo menino. – Previu a mulher.

- O mal deverá ser extirpado. A alma humana é fraca, se tem poder. O homem não pode ter poder absoluto. O sofrimento é necessário para que eles unam-se e amem-se. Seja a mão que ceifa e alimenta. Guie o seu povo para uma evolução que ele não pode atingir, cego pelo poder. – Nagato recitou.

- Você é forte. É minha cria. Um dia você ultrapassará a minha força. – Yahiko quase lhe sorriu.

- Um dia ficaremos cansados de levar essa existência. É seu dever nos proteger. E se a vida tornar-se um fardo para você, nos destrua. Uma vez extirpado o mal primordial, os filhos deste definharão e morrerão. – Konan instruiu-lhe.

E foi-lhe revelada a única forma de acabar a existência amaldiçoada, se assim desejasse. Madara sentiu medo. Como nunca sentira antes. Acaso sua existência poderia ser sofrida ao ponto de fazê-lo desejar a morte? Os sugadores eram realmente criaturas terríveis. Monstros. A forma como nascem. A forma como morrem. Terrível. Nascidos pela morte para viver eternamente na morte. E, para findar esta morte eterna, destruir a fonte do sangue negro. Seus amados anjos caídos. Matar os criadores faria toda a criação perder-se na poeira do tempo.

- Você não é uma existência tão amaldiçoada como pensa, Madara. – Falou Yahiko, ao ler-lhe os pensamentos. - Eu criei-te com amor, por amor. Por egoísmo e capricho meu, você nasceu. A inocência, neste crime, é sua aliada.

- A morte não representa o fim, mas um recomeço.

Konan completou a fala do ruivo. Aquilo assustava Madara. Ainda não estava acostumado com o dom da mente. Preferia falar, ouvir o som das vozes, que exprimiam a condição da alma. Era fácil ludibriar mentalmente. E, ao falar, sentia-se mais humano.

- Não dura o mal onde não dura o bem, mas é freqüente um transformar-se no outro.³ Pode-se fazer da maldição uma benção. Acaso já viste mal eterno ou bem duradouro? – Nagato terminou, enfim. _Não. Nunca vi._

"Eu havia me decidido. Faria um massacre. Diminuiria o poder que eu tanto lutei para conquistar, apenas para garantir a segurança do meu filho e acabar com a tirania que sujava o meu nome. Orgulho? Egoísmo? Sim, também. Rumei para cada um de nossos domínios, matando meus próprios irmãos e irmãs, restabelecendo a justiça ao meu clã. Deixei que os territórios fossem disputados novamente. A disputa trazia um sentimento de honra e valor que não seria ignorado novamente.

Passeei pelos campos em chamas, cheios de cadáveres. Aquela sensação era realmente nostálgica e extasiante. O cheiro acre do sangue acariciava as minhas narinas, alimentando minha sede e violentando a minha sanidade. Yahiko assistia a minha batalha, enlevado, atento a cada movimento que meu corpo sobrenatural executava, apaixonado ao rever o guerreiro há sete meses perdido. Nagato caminhava cabisbaixo, entristecido, fechando os olhos dos muitos corpos ao chão e dizendo preces de recomendação àquelas pobres almas, vítimas de um monstro. Eu estava lidando com uma tirania que eu mesmo criei. Era meu dever e obrigação. E, por mais dor que aquilo me causasse, eu sabia, haveria mais beneficiados do que lesados.

Konan caminhava sempre ao meu lado. Ela sempre esteve ao meu lado. Aquela criatura fervia em desejo e sensualidade. Tinha o calor da luxúria a cozinhá-la em fogo brando, eternamente. Nos primeiros dias de minha morte, meu desejo por sexo era quase tão intenso quanto meu desejo por sangue. Ao mesmo tempo em que a melancolia e a sensibilidade excessiva assaltava minhas emoções. Talvez cada um deles, os caídos, contribuísse para um aspecto da minha personalidade. Uma faceta da minha alma. Yahiko com seu sadismo, egoísmo e amabilidade. Konan com sua sensualidade, leveza e obstinação. E, por fim, Nagato, com a obscuridade, melancolia e compaixão. Aquelas três essências fundiram-se, em doses diferentes, porém, eficientes, e impregnaram-se ao meu ego.

Quando eu estava por ceder à sede, Konan me abraçava. Sua boca cheia do seu poderosíssimo sangue colava-se a minha, sua língua espalhando o néctar amaldiçoado sobre os meus lábios, deliciando-se com o meu sabor misturado ao sangue. Eu a seguia gulosamente, sorvendo o líquido doce com fervor. Ela sempre tocava o meu rosto e sorria. Dizia-me para não me render à sede, não beber daqueles seres inferiores. Os humanos. Eu estranhava as palavras dela, pois ainda me considerava um deles.

- 'Enquanto eu estive aqui você não precisa beber dessas criaturas, querido. Beba do nosso sangue e se fortaleça, para que não precise mais sujeitar-se ao sangue dos impuros.'- Aquilo me soava confuso. Eu não me considerava puro.

VWMWV

A barriga de Juu estava enorme. Yoru sufocava só de ver o esforço que a guerreira fazia para locomover-se com todo aquele peso extra. Nunca pensou que veria a prima vestida como a bela mulher que sempre fora. Muito menos grávida. Claro, a esperança foi generosa com Juu, como costuma ser com qualquer outra mulher. A futura mãe estava linda e delicada como nunca, porém, o rosto denotava uma tristeza sem tamanho. Era, com certeza, a grávida mais triste que Yoru já pôs os olhos. E, levando em conta a proximidade do parto e o sumiço do pai, podia-se dizer que aquela tristeza era entendida.

Assim que se deu o desaparecimento de Madara, Juu lançou-se ao mundo atrás de pistas do futuro marido, certa de que ele fora raptado por algum inimigo. Yoru foi obrigado a seguir a prima, incapaz de deixá-la aventurar-se grávida e sozinha. E foi a inconseqüência da mulher que os mantivera vivos. Estavam longe o suficiente para escapar do golpe tramado pelo maldito ancião. E agora viviam escondidos em uma pequena aldeia, numa cabana humilde demais para que se acostumassem. Yoru tratava de trabalhar para sustentar a grávida, fazendo alguns serviços de carpintaria muito mal pagos, e tinha que abrir mão de grande parte do pequeno salário para pagar os tributos ao novo líder Uchiha. Quase não podia sustentar a ambos. Nunca pensou que conseguiria odiar seu orgulhoso clã como odiava agora.

Juu passou boa parte dos últimos meses em suas pesquisas. Fazia tento que juntava pistas e informações sobre o clã Hyuuga. Precisamente, sobre Hyuuga Hinata. Tentava, a todo custo, descobrir o paradeiro da maldita Akane. Tinha suspeitas que fora ela a responsável pelo seqüestro do seu amado Madara. O ódio e a tristeza dilaceravam o peito da gestante, alimentando o desejo de matar a rival com suas próprias mãos e, logo após conseguir esse alívio para seu espírito, aliviar também seu corpo da vida sofrida que levava sem o seu amor. Não poderia existir num mundo no qual ele não existisse. Preferia-o longe ou com outra ou odiando-a. Tudo a sabê-lo morto. Nem o pequeno Uchiha acolhido em seu ventre dava-lhe a mínima vontade de continuar. E agora tinha que viver escondida, garantindo a vida do herdeiro do clã, por direito. A paixão de Yoru por suas raízes não permitia que Juu sequer pensasse em arriscar a vida do filho.

Mas bastou saber que a maldita Hinata estava noiva de um nobre das redondezas para Juu abandonar seu respeito pelo primo e lançar-se à sua procura. Não pode vestir roupas masculinas para disfarçar seu gênero, mas apanhou a espada e prendeu um punhal afiado numa cinta de couro por baixo do vestido simples e fluído. Roubou o cavalo de Yoru e saiu em disparada para as terras do tal nobre. O galope do cavalo fazia com que sentisse dores, o peso excessivo quase a desequilibrava, porém, ela seguiu ao encontro da rival. E, por sorte, encontrou-a a colher ervas num campo próximo à morada principal. É, sorte. A rival estava acompanhada apenas de uma criada. E azar. O local era perto o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos guardas da residência. Pouco importava.

Yoru chegou mais cedo em casa. Estava sem fôlego e descabelado, resultado da corrida desatada que empreendeu para encontrar-se com a prima. Ouviu rumores de que o nobre local casaria com a princesa do extinto clã Hyuuga. A mulher fora encontrada vagando a esmo, suja e ferida. O nobre logo se encantou pela beleza da moça. O Uchiha sabia que, certamente, caso a notícia chegasse aos ouvidos de Juu, esta ignoraria seu estado e iria ter a sua vingança. E como sempre, ele estava certo. Seu cavalo havia desaparecido. De certo não precisaria perder seu tempo procurando a prima pela casa. O que lhe restava agora era tentar pará-la. Por isso, apanhou um dos cavalos do vizinho e saiu em perseguição.

Juu aproximou-se lentamente da Hyuuga, exibindo um sorriso dolorido e ácido. Hinata ergueu a cabeça com o susto assomando-lhe aos olhos, quando reconheceu o rosto pálido que surgira a sua frente.

- Akane. – Sussurrou a Uchiha. A princesa engoliu em seco, respirando profundamente e encarando o rosto bonito da outra. Após dispensar a criada, desafiou a grávida com os olhos.

- A queridinha do Madara. – Juu crispou as sobrancelhas ante a menção do nome. A Hyuuga olhou a barriga saliente. – De certo é dele.

- De certo. – Sorriu.

- O que quer de mim? – Perguntou, impávida.

- Eu? Nada. – Levou a mão até a espada, empunhando-a. – Quem quer é a minha espada. – Alargou o sorriso ao ver a princesa dar um passo para trás. – Vai pagar por ter me tirado o Madara.

- Não sei a que você se refere. – Falou.

- Isso não me impede de matá-la.

_**Continua...**_

_¹ LiveviL - Nightmare._

_² A Anne Rice colocou uma origem estranha para os vampiros dela, onde um espírito zombeteiro entra no corpo de uma humana e alimenta-se do seu sangue, tornando-a vampira. Esta seria a mãe da raça e, se morresse, levaria consigo todos que compartilham seu sangue. Bem, eu não gostei dessa origem, por isso criei outra. Espero que não tenham achado tonta. Como já falei antes, as Valquírias eram anjos que conduziam as almas dos guerreiros valorosos mortos em batalha para a vida eterna. Achei que combinava com vampiros. Basicamente, os Caídos não entendem sua existência. Eles odem ser anjos caídos ou o que preferirem._

_³ Essa frase é do Michelangelo ok?_

_Prometo que termin no próximo, logo no comecinho. Aí voltam o Naru e o Sasu, talvez o inicio da chegada da Blacksun, se eu não colocar lemon... Faz tempo que não tem lemon, né? Kkkkkkkk... Se couber eu coloco^^_

_ChokoretoKissu_


	17. Exposed

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**WMW**

**Capítulo 17:. Exposto.**

"_Falta de firmeza, um choro mudo no coração_

_O significado das palavras desaparece no céu vazio_

_Um desejo incessante e muitas coisas enterradas_

_Uma face inexpressiva, manchada por uma cor morta_

_No mesmo recipiente, dois sentimentos diferentes_

_Estas coisas incompatíveis parecem estar esgotando-o_

_Circulam em sua cabeça pensamentos gêmeos, eternos_

_Você começou a ignorá-los, acabou perdendo seu caminho _

_Tentou chamar a atenção do tempo naquela situação difícil_

_No meio de uma contradição você pergunta a si mesmo_

_O verdadeiro significado da sua existência_

_Não é como um pesadelo, é apenas uma situação óbvia_

_Por mais que negue, nunca mudará, existe apenas uma realidade_

_Se pudesse encontrar uma maneira de reviver aquela existência_

_Só desejaria poder esquecer o seu passado__"¹_

**WMW**

Konan, que seguia ao do príncipe Uchiha, solícita e cuidadosa, estagnou. Arrepios em forma de unhas afiadas escorregaram pela espinha do guerreiro, quando este direcionou o olhar para a bela face da sugadora. O rosto feminino sustentava uma expressão perdida, os olhos ocres ganharam um brilho dourado assustador e mantinham-se fixos em um ponto longínquo ou inexistente, como se vislumbrassem o filme da vida desfilar na frente deles. O coração de Madara disparou, batendo apertado quando os lábios finos da mulher formularam um aviso sussurrado.

- O Pequeno... Perigo.

E antes que o moreno pudesse demonstrar inquietude ou desespero, o corpo esguio de Konan colou-se ao seu. Em um salto leve, a sugadora lançou-se ao espaço aberto do céu noturno, carregando consigo o corpo do novo vampiro. O barulho do vento era ensurdecedor. As rajadas frias açoitavam a pele, zunindo alto, causando desorientação. O príncipe apenas deu-se conta da aterrissagem suave, seguida de uma onda de choque, onde o ar desprendido pelo pouso varreu o campo gramado, levantando um fresco cheiro de mato molhado. Ainda tonto do vôo repentino e tenso de preocupação, focou os olhos na cena apavorante que se descortinava diante deles.

A pobre Juu estava de joelhos, imobilizada por dois guardas que apontavam-lhe espadas. Tinha o metal frio de uma das armas tocando-lhe o pescoço alvo e a outra, cruelmente, deitada sobre o ventre germinado. Konan tocou no ombro do Uchiha, chamando a atenção dele para a esquerda, onde uma mulher segurava o estômago com ambos os braços. O vestido, ensopado de sangue, não deixava mais dúvidas. Ninguém ficava tão bem coberta daquele vivo tom escarlate como Akane. Era ela, Hyuuga Hinata. _Ah, Juu... O que foi fazer? Não deveria sujar-se deste modo por mim._

- Juu... – Chamou o moreno, vendo o rosto incrédulo erguer-se lentamente, com os olhos chorosos prontos para verter as lágrimas que tanto ansiavam pelo reencontro. A boca trêmula balbuciou, numa tentativa vã de formar palavras. Conseguiu articular apenas uma, que foi gritada pela alma.

- Madara! – Tentou soltar-se, correr para os braços daquele que mais amava. O movimento brusco fez os guardas soltarem os braços, finalmente desferindo os golpes que ameaçavam. O príncipe congelou.

O pânico percorreu o corpo do Uchiha como uma droga e o sangue respingou em sua face. Os olhos negros, acostumados com os horrores da guerra, titubearam diante do acontecido. Naquela mistura de fatos e sentimentos, Madara não havia notado a presença de Yahiko. Mas, não era este o motivo da surpresa. O sugador manipulou a pressão sanguínea daqueles guardas, fazendo suas cabeças explodirem. Os corpos caíram desfigurados ao lado de Juu, antes que esta se ferisse. O príncipe admirou a face plena do caído, aliviado, com um agradecimento mudo. Nunca imaginou que o ruivo faria tal coisa.

Foi abraçado por Juu sentindo, deliciado, o toque do ventre dilatado contra seu corpo frio e duro como mármore. Podia ouvir, além do murmúrio causado pelo fluxo sanguíneo da mulher, as batidas surdas do pequeno coração do seu rebento, a prova de que um dia fora humano, sua continuação num mundo que já não lhe pertencia. Retribuiu o abraço da noiva coberta de sangue. O calor do corpo da prima, o cheiro do sangue, o sentimento de carinho que nutria por ela, tudo isso excitava Madara, dando-lhe uma vontade louca de beber dela. Tantos cheiros misturados, tantas almas, memórias e sentimentos afogados naquele elixir carmesim. O mundo fervia em vermelho. E aquilo era uma tentação.

Konan segurou os ombros de Juu e afastou-a do moreno para acalmar o instinto predatório que crescia dentro dele, o que, novamente, surpreendeu o vampiro. A sugadora não gostava dos humanos, sequer bebia deles, mesmo que a sede fosse insuportável. A imortal sorriu-lhe assim que Madara acabou de construir tal pensamento. A voz, de tão doce, soou diretamente em seu coração, como uma injeção de afeto que lhe fora aplicada diretamente nas veias.

- O que é precioso para ti, é precioso para mim. – Falou a mulher.

Assim que se separou do amado, guiada por Konan, os olhos da gestante cresceram em temor e suspeitas. O Uchiha tinha os olhos vermelhos, como o sangue dos guardas que a cobria. A guerreira desenhou uma falha tentativa de manter-se firme. Estava claro, aquele não era o seu Madara. Aquilo não era humano.

- Madara... É mesmo você?

- Sim. – Respondeu com os olhos fixos no chão. Sentia-se dilacerado.

- O-o que aconteceu? – A voz soou fraca.

- Ah, Juu, esqueça-me. Eu sou um monstro. Eu morri para você e para nosso filho. Eu fiz você me temer.

A mulher aproximou-se, ainda trêmula, fazendo o moreno retroceder um passo. Certamente, o instinto de sobrevivência afiado da guerreira a advertia que o Uchiha era perigoso. Que era um predador e ela seria a presa. _Então, por quê? Por que, Juu?_

_-_ Sempre tão corajosa. – Sorriu forçadamente. A mulher tornou-se repentinamente confiante, esticando a mão para tocar o rosto do vampiro.

- Eu nunca teria medo de você, meu amor. – Madara alargou o sorriso.

A morena desabou sobre os joelhos ao ver o indefectível sorriso do amado. Sorriso pelo qual ansiou todos aqueles meses de ausência. Desatou o pranto, agarrando-se às pernas do noivo, enfiando o rosto nas coxas fortes dele. Os dentes agarraram-se ao tecido da calça, mordendo-o com força, descontando nele toda a raiva, saudades e o medo de perder o primo novamente.

- Tudo isso é saudade do meu corpo? – Madara gargalhou.

- Idiota! – Sorriu. Sim, era ele. Ainda era ele. O prepotente e orgulhoso Uchiha. O garoto vivo e travesso. Seu primo, seu noivo, seu amado. Seu amor.

Madara sentou-se no chão, acolhendo Juu entre os braços, acarinhando-lhe os cabelos até que ela adormeceu. Só alguém como ela dormiria tranquila cercada por predadores. Enrolou-a com sua capa grossa e deixou-a deitada sobre a grama. Levantou-se, passando as mãos languidamente sobre os cabelos negros, emitindo um suspiro pesado. Ouviu galopes apressados e logo viu Yoru aproximar-se. _Atrasado, como sempre._ O rapaz recém-chegado agachou-se para avaliar o estado da prima, emitindo um gemido aliviado. Seus olhos direcionaram-se para o Uchiha, surpresos e arregalados. Com a inteligência que tinha, Yoru percebeu imediatamente a condição do primo e amigo. O ex-líder ignorou o espanto do outro, forçando o seu melhor sorriso debochado.

- Saudades? – Falou, imediatamente sentindo o peso do corpo do estrategista bater com força sobre o seu, os braços envolvendo o pescoço pálido. Yoru fez uma careta desgostosa por não conseguir derrubar o moreno. Cômico.

- Maldito! Ficou ainda mais forte? – Sorriu.

Pulou novamente contra o corpo do outro rapaz, enlaçando-o, agora fazendo com que os lábios se encontrassem em vários toques curtos e leves. Após um último estalido, separou-se do primo, desferindo um soco raivoso contra o queixo do Uchiha, impacto este que o outro pareceu nem sentir. Madara acabou cortando o lábio inferior em uma das presas afiadas. Antes que escorresse, o filete rubro foi apanhado pela língua veloz, que deslizou provocante, saboreando o gosto do próprio sangue. Yoru, que beijava os dedos muito vermelhos e doloridos da mão em punho, corou instantaneamente, ao ver o primo em tal ato.

- Não sabia que nutria este tipo de sentimentos por mim. – Debochou o vampiro.

- Cala a boca. – Resmungou.

Madara aproximou-se e beijou a testa do amigo docemente. Aquilo não o espantava mais. Afinal, amava dois homens, não? Seu amor por Yahiko e Nagato, assim como por Konan, era enorme. E surpreendia-o o fato de que o carinho que sentia pelos primos tenha tornado-se também amor. Um amor diferente. Sentia necessidade de beber o sangue deles. Queria protegê-los, criá-los como se fossem seus bichinhos fieis e amorosos. E era o que faria. Cuidaria deles.

Queria que Yoru fosse o pai do seu filho. O pai que ele não poderia ser. Cuidaria para que o primo assumisse, também, a liderança do clã. Seria simples. Se o estrategista se casasse com a mãe do herdeiro por direito, teria o mesmo direito. O rapaz era inteligente e, por ser seis anos mais velho que o próprio Madara, seria melhor aceito como líder. Sem falar que Juu, dois anos mais nova que Yoru, combinaria muito mais com este do que com um moleque como o príncipe o era.

- Pegue a Juu e leve-a daqui. – Ordenou. Yoru assentiu e pegou a mulher ao colo, despertando-a acidentalmente no processo.

- Madara. – Chamou baixinho após desperta.

- Adeus, Juu. – Os olhos da grávida marearam.

- Me prometa... Prometa que irá ver-me todas as noites... Não, uma noite por mês... Por favor. – A súplica demonstrava que Juu sabia que aquele novo Madara não era mais seu. Não apenas seu.

- Juu... – Suspirou.

- Por favor. – Os olhos pidonhos de Juu ganharam o reforço dos olhos tristes de Yoru. Madara olhou para Nagato, que meneou a cabeça, assentindo. _Então, não há problema._

- Está bem. – Achegou-se à prima, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios. – Mas prometa que se casará com Yoru. – Os primos sorriram.

- Sim, meu líder. – Responderam em uníssono.

Juntou os lábios aos de Juu novamente, capturando depois os de Yoru, que agarrou-se na roupa solta sobre o corpo pálido do vampiro, num misto de susto e satisfação. A gestante sorriu, abraçando-se mais forte ao estrategista. Perceber o amor que o primo também guardava pelo príncipe Uchiha, fez com que Juu se sentisse estranhamente conectada a ele. Como se compartilhassem de um mesmo laço. Madara assistiu-os distanciarem-se e desaparecerem no horizonte. Eles não sabiam, mas seriam os primeiros amantes do primeiro vampiro transformado.

wmw

"E, tanto tempo passou-se em nossos encontros mensais, que os vi velhos e vi meu filho crescido. Ele era lindo, tão parecido comigo! Yoru e Juu chamaram-no Madara. Eu fui presente o quanto pude. Ensinei-o a lutar, a montar, acompanhei-o à caçadas. Ele era o meu orgulho. Ele tinha amigos, pais amorosos, motivos, além das guerras e das disputas territoriais, para viver. O clã estava diminuído, porém forte e próspero, com filhos corajosos e orgulhosos, como de costume. Logo o Madara, meu filho, assumiria como líder, por causa da doença do pai. Estava tudo perfeito, mas eu me desesperava com a proximidade de perder meus amados primos.

Yoru e Juu nunca provaram do meu sangue. Naquela época eu não sabia de seus efeitos benéficos sobre a saúde humana ou sua capacidade nociva sobre os tecidos vivos. Apenas não me passou pela cabeça dar-lhes de beber e, talvez, mesmo se eu soubesse o que sei hoje, não os deixasse tomá-lo mesmo assim. Eles sempre me cediam um pouco do seu líquido vital, e aquilo me alimentava o corpo e a alma. O sangue deles me supria maravilhosamente, era tudo o que eu queria e precisava. Afinal, eles eram meus amantes e eu os amava.

Eles não estavam muito velhos, porém, eu sabia que a morte deles estava próxima. Konan havia me alertado. Não me surpreendi. Naqueles tempos morria-se cedo. Mesmo depois de 30 anos, eles continuavam lindos. Eu olhava as marcas do tempo em seus rostos com admiração e tristeza. Meu rosto continuava imutável, cada vez mais pálido e belo, a cada ano mais perfeito. Eu vestia uma casca que não deixava a minha alma expor-se. Eu tinha tanto medo de vê-los morrer. Aqueles anos nos quais eu assisti-os envelhecer, me mostraram definitivamente o quanto eu havia abandonado a minha humanidade.

Como eu viveria sem o calor deles? Eles preenchiam parte do vazio que começava a formar-se dentro de mim. Yahiko havia me falado que o sangue dos meus amados completava minha alma imperfeita, e que eu sempre procuraria meios de preencher esse vazio, camuflando essa necessidade egoísta ao chamá-la de amor. Quando ouvi essas palavras achei-as cruéis e exageradas, mas o tempo foi capaz de me mostrar como aquela afirmação era verdadeira e ainda mais terrível.

É certo que não só os monstros, mas humanos também buscam sua totalidade, e por isso apegam-se ao amor e a crenças sobre almas gêmeas e existências anteriores. Mas, para vampiros, que são preenchidos com o sangue de criaturas unidas ao seu gêmeo, completas, essa busca é eclipsada por um falso sentimento de plenitude que, contrapondo-se ao doloroso vazio, cria uma chuva de sentimentos frágeis, forçados, equivocados e, até mesmo, lúbricos. Sentimentos que acreditamos verdadeiros e, ao fim do elo de sangue, mostram-se irrelevantes e dispensáveis. Eu não queria acordar do sonho que vivia com eles. Não queria descobrir que na verdade não os amava.

E numa noite de luar claro, os meus amados demonstraram novamente seu imenso amor por mim. Com a morte próxima o suficiente para tocá-los com os dedos frios, Yoru e Juu fizeram algo que me sustenta até hoje. Que me livrou de descobrir a verdade. Completaram-me. Ao menos em parte, culpa do vazio muito vasto, saciaram minha alma incompleta, dividida. Pediram para morrer em meus braços, queriam viver eternamente dentro de mim. E eu não sofri sua perda, por que eles vivem. Carrego-os até hoje. Tenho o amor deles correndo em minhas veias, sustentando-me. Dentro da minha alma. Para todo o sempre. Aceitando ser parte deste ser amaldiçoado. Eu bebi do sangue deles pela última vez.

wmw

Após despedir-se dos seus amados primos e vê-los longe o suficiente, Madara sorveu uma grande quantidade do ar fresco noturno, preparando-se para o que veria a seguir. Levou seus olhos ônix, lenta e temerosamente, ao local que, sabia, encontraria a princesa Hyuuga. Encontrou-a com o vestido tingido em vermelho, quase completamente. Os braços ainda seguravam o estômago. O rosto muito pálido contorcia-se em espasmos doloridos enquanto a respiração seguia falha e ofegada. Ainda estava viva. Seria capaz de deixá-la morrer?

Sentiu algo aproximar-se de suas costas. Yahiko abraçou-o por trás, colando-se à cria e apoiando o queixo reto na curva do pescoço pálido do moreno. O Uchiha suspirou com o toque frio, fechando os olhos. Aquela situação estava deixando-o doente. A boca do ruivo aproximou-se do ouvido esquerdo, despejando sussurros preocupados.

- Ela é sua a amada. Vai mesmo deixá-la morrer?

- Não me importo. Não mais. Eu a odeio.

- Mentira. – Beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. – Você conseguirá viver com a culpa? Talvez não sofra agora, mas terá toda a eternidade para arrepender-se.

- E o que devo fazer?

- Nada. Apenas me peça, e eu o farei. Por você. Quer que eu a transforme?

Madara suspirou. Olhou de esguelha para a garota. Ainda a amava, era certo, porém, sufocaria este sentimento. Não existia mais lugar para ele em sua nova vida. Aquela mulher fazia parte do passado e fora extirpada do seu coração como um câncer, uma fraqueza perniciosa e corrosiva. Akane não merecia o amor do Uchiha. E, talvez, tão pouco ele merecesse o dela. Konan, que olhava-o de longe, aflita, veio abraçá-lo. Envolveu-o com os braços, cobrindo o lado ainda exposto do corpo atlético. Deu-lhe um beijo na face, sorvendo o cheiro bom da pele do garoto, tentando passar um pouco de conforto àquela alma prestes a sufocar.

- Pense bem, querido. Poderá viver uma eternidade tendo que encará-la? Embora ela sinta dor, Yahiko não irá amá-la, ela não foi escolhida. Tão pouco eu posso amá-la, embora ela afogue-se em desejos e ambições. A tristeza corrói aquele peito, é certo, porém, Nagato não a amará. Teremos por ela o afeto do sangue, e só. E mesmo assim, estaremos sempre por ti. Vai condená-la a esta existência triste e solitária?

Nagato aproximou-se, demonstrando também seu apoio. Sabia como aquela criança era carente e como deveria estar sofrendo. Ergueu a mão para tocar no rosto bonito e delicado de Madara, executando uma leve carícia com o polegar.

- Você sofrerá desnecessariamente. Supere isso agora. Ela morrerá em breve e levará com ela toda a tristeza que o aflige.

- Mesmo que ela morra aqui, a cicatriz que ela deixou na minha alma persistirá. Apenas a cicatriz, porém. Esta dor está curada. Eu sofri por ela quando meu coração, nunca amante ou amado, foi traído. Mas, graças a esta dor, eu pude me abrir à outros sentimentos, e o espaço, antes ocupado unicamente por Akane, começou a ser invadido e preenchido por outros. Mesmo que ela não tenha o vosso precioso amor, terá o que sempre quis: Poder. Eu serei aquele que ofertará isso a ela, e minha vingança será ter sua eterna gratidão. Odiando-nos e tendo que nos respeitar. Haveria castigo maior? Supriremos a necessidade de nos machucar. Ela será a minha razão para continuar vivendo. Enquanto ela existir, eu existirei para combatê-la. E, enquanto ela tiver poder, tentará me superar e manter-se-á viva. Eu sempre vivi para as guerras e pelas guerras. Porque agora seria diferente? Transforme-a, Yahiko.

Os sugadores entreolharam-se, para depois admirar a face da cria com orgulho e carinho.

- Você pode ser sensível? Incrível. – Debochou Konan. Madara apenas sorriu torto.

Nagato recolheu o corpo de Hinata do solo, alçando-se ao manto noturno velozmente, seguido de perto por Konan. Yahiko lançou um último olhar ao moreno perdido em pensamentos, encostando levemente a mão em seu ombro, antes de acompanhar os outros dois caídos. "Espero que tenha feito a escolha certa." A voz de Yahiko ecoou em sua mente antes que este desaparecesse na imensidão negra.

wmw

"Eu vivi todo esse tempo cumprindo os objetivos que eu mesmo me impus. Não por masoquismo ou ambição, apenas por obrigação. Guiar o meu clã e cuidar da minha descendência, velar o sono dos Caídos, me opor ao exibicionismo e a megalomania da Hinata, que ainda vai acabar revelando a nossa existência. Enfim, preservar secretamente a nossa raça, cuidando do anonimato dos nossos semelhantes. Cuidar dos vampiros sem ditar leis ou regras. Deixá-los livres para viver a eternidade como desejarem, julgando suas próprias ações, mantendo seus preceitos e objetivos, ideais. O importante é não sermos descobertos. Eu sou aquele que carrega nos ombros responsabilidades muito grandes, desde muito tempo. O único que pode acabar com a existência amaldiçoada sobre esta terra."

**WMW**

Recostou-se no acolchoado macio da cadeira clássica, cansado depois de quase uma hora ininterrupta daquela narrativa sofrida e desgastante. Levantou os olhos cansados para as faces estupefatas diante de si. Naruto o olhava com um misto de admiração, pena e consternação que irritou levemente o vampiro. Já o frio e inabalável Sasuke, bem, este continuava frio e inabalável como sempre. Madara tentou vasculhar a mente do jovem vampiro, coisa que este percebeu, trancando-a de imediato e enviando-lhe um de seus sorrisos enviesados. Bem, pelo visto, teria que saber sua opinião da maneira antiga.

- Satisfeitos? – Perguntou, levemente irritado. Não entendia o motivo de ter contado todos aqueles fatos doloridos de maneira tão plena, sem nenhuma restrição. Agora, com a narrativa findada, sentia-se estranhamente exposto, desconfortável.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, onde os ouvintes organizavam em suas mentes todos os fatos incríveis descortinados pelo Uchiha mais antigo, Naruto quebrou a ausência de sons, como era de se esperar. O loiro havia ficado calado por uma hora, coisa que até agora Sasuke custava a acreditar, seria pedir demais que ele guardasse silêncio por mais tempo. O amante fazia sons a esmo, como se treinasse a voz ou calculasse o volume exato para exprimir a pergunta. Talvez, tivesse apenas dificuldades para formulá-la. O que era compreensível. A história de Madara tinha uma carga emocional e sentimental muito complexa para ser absorvida por alguém tão jovem e despreocupado quanto o Uzumaki.

A cabeça do loiro estava uma bagunça. Sentia certa pena de Madara, também um carinho crescente. Percebia que, apesar dos erros e da personalidade orgulhosa do Uchiha, ele havia se esforçado para fazer sempre as escolhas mais acertadas. Este fato despertou a simpatia do garoto. Fez acordar no jovem aquele instinto protetor idiota, velho conhecido dele e, na maioria das vezes, inútil, mas, inevitavelmente, sempre dedicado àqueles que considerava importantes, a quem chamava de amigos. Uma dedicação estúpida que sempre fazia Naruto sofrer. Bem, mas esse era um detalhe de sua personalidade que o garoto não conseguia refrear. Resolveu ignorá-lo e ater-se a outro, pequeno, porém, mais condizente com a situação. Esse era a irritação. Por que diabos fora obrigado a ficar imóvel por todo esse tempo, ouvindo uma narrativa que não esclareceu, nem de longe, sua principal pergunta?

- Oi... – Chamou Naruto, com as sobrancelhas apertadas e as bochechas infladas, como uma criança birrenta. -... E onde o Tobi entra nisso? – Perguntou, fazendo Madara erguer uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

- Você me ouviu, garoto? Ou cochilou enquanto eu contava a minha história? – Perguntou, desconfiado.

- Eu ouvi tudo, 'ttebayo! E não vi o Tobi em lugar algum. – Resmungou, acentuado a expressão contrariada. Sasuke suspirou profundamente, resolvendo interferir antes que Madara lançasse chamas no corpo do loiro.

- Para fugir das obrigações, Dobe. – Encarou o loiro. – Desde o começo Madara sustentou um conflito sobre a sua condição de vampiro. Ele agarrou-se aos seus parentes humanos, alimentou-se do sangue dado à ele de bom grado, seja pelos primos, seja pelos caídos. Ele, no início, não teve consciência do que realmente é ser um vampiro. Essa consciência só deve tê-lo atingido quando ele foi abandonado pelos caídos. – Sasuke olhou para o outro Uchiha, que assentiu.

- O fato de matar pessoas não foi significativo para mim, já que eu estava acostumado a isso. Apenas quando Yahiko e os outros decidiram dormir, eu acordei para a existência noturna. Sem a proteção e o sangue deles, fui obrigado a buscar por vítimas, além de arcar com todas as responsabilidades que me foram designadas por eles, fora as que eu mesmo me impunha. – Explicou.

- Essa mudança repentina pode ter causado uma ruptura na personalidade, criando estes dois indivíduos tão distintos. É óbvio que o Madara nunca passaria por cima do seu orgulho para satisfazer seus próprios desejos secretos. Este fato só alimentou a outra personalidade, tornando-a forte o suficiente para buscar satisfação.

- Não entendo esses lances de psicologia, 'ttebayo. – O loiro fez uma cara confusa, assanhando os cabelos com ambas as mãos.

**- **A verdade é simples, usuratonkachi. – Falou, sem desviar os olhos de Madara. – O Tobi é apenas um modo que o nosso poderoso antigo arrumou para fugir do que o aflige e ficar perto da Hinata, sem, no entanto, livrar-se do seu orgulho. Uma maneira covarde de negar suas fraquezas, escondendo-as por trás de uma existência aparentemente livre delas. – Provocou.

**-** Existem várias maneiras de esconder as fraquezas, Naruto. – Madara encarou o jovem loiro. – Algumas pessoas assumem personalidades diferentes, outras se escondem atrás de máscaras de frieza tão ridículas, que qualquer estímulo é capaz de expô-las. – Sorriu.

- Ora seu... – Grunhiu.

- Viu só, Naru-Chan? – Debochou o moreno mais antigo, encarando agora o rosto novamente tranquilo de Sasuke, que exibia um sorriso torto.

- Você é um cretino. – O Uchiha mais novo acomodou-se melhor no assento, mantendo o sorriso cínico. Naruto percebeu o ar levemente divertido que o moreno esboçava. É, era muito estranho o jeito do Sasuke gostar das pessoas.

- Oh, ele não é adorável? – Ironizou o mais velho. Naruto levantou-se, determinado, alcançando a cabeça de Sasuke, onde deu alguns tapinhas, dirigindo-se depois à Madara e repetindo a mesma ação tranqüilizadora.

- Calma, calma, amigos. – Falou o loiro, prendendo uma risada. Os vampiros olharam-no irritados, até que Madara caiu na risada.

- Ah, Naruto, você é uma graça. – Sasuke respirou fundo e, após apoiar uma das mãos sobre a testa, dirigiu-se novamente ao criador de seu criador.

- Então, a verdadeira matriarca é você, Madara? – Perguntou em tom provocativo.

- Sim. – Enrugou as sobrancelhas. - Toda essa baboseira é minha responsabilidade. Mas todas essas regras foram criadas pela Hinata, eu nada tenho haver com elas. – Respondeu, num suspiro.

- Então aquela história que a Hyuuga faz questão de espalhar aos quatro ventos... – Falou Sasuke, pensativo.

- Mentira. Ela não foi escolhida pelos Caídos. Toda a estrutura na qual os vampiros estão inseridos, junto com a divisão de poderes que os separa, tudo foi criado pela Hinata. – Afirmou o antigo.

- Como uma forma de demonstrar poder e, ao mesmo tempo, desafiá-lo. Até criando a Akatsuki para rivalizar com a BlackSun. – Deduziu Sasuke.

- Talvez. A BlackSun nunca teve objetivos. Era apenas um conselho de vampiros poderosos que eu criei para ajudar-me a proteger os outros de nossa raça, assim como o Yahiko me pediu. Mas claro, cada vampiro da BlackSun tinha seus próprios objetivos, e cada um deles tentou impô-los à organização.

- Então, toda essa disputa é um grande equivoco? É apenas a lutas de dois poderosos egos?

- Não. Isso existe a tempo demais. A guerra acabou tornando-se verdadeira. – Falou, sem importar-se muito.

- Tanto faz. – Replicou Sasuke.

Naruto apenas assistia a discussão, fazendo bico. Olhou para o vampiro mais velho e sorriu, sorrindo também ao olhar para o mais novo, em seguida. Acabou sentindo-se um intruso no meio de todos aqueles segredos, os quais ele não entendia muito bem. Era engraçado ver aquelas criaturas orgulhosas, de ego inflado, se digladiando entre palavras e olhares. Talvez devesse deixá-los a sós, para que conversassem. Afinal, não tinha mais nada com o que se preocupar. Estava estranhamente tranquilo. De alguma forma, percebia que estava sendo desejado no mundo de Sasuke. Que aquele mundo o recebia bem, se abria para ele cada vez mais, mesmo que o garoto continuasse ignorante diante dele. Ainda sorrindo, deu às costas aos dois vampiros para retirar-se do camarote. Antes que alcançasse a porta, porém, ouviu uma voz chamá-lo.

- Naruto? – Chamou um confuso Sasuke.

- Tudo bem, 'ttebayo. – Virou-se para o amante e lhe sorriu. Voltou a mover-se, mas parou próximo a porta, segurando-a com os dedos curtos. – Ah, e Madara... – Esperou os olhos do vampiro pousarem sobre si. -... Tobi, Daisuke, Madara ou quem quer que seja, eu não me importo. Você é meu amigo, 'ttebayo. – Retirou-se.

Os olhos do antigo duplicaram de tamanho, surpresos. Porque uma declaração tão boba e infantil o impactara daquela maneira? O que era aquele garoto? Madara tentou controlar o sorriso bobo, em vão. Seus lábios curvaram sozinhos, e ele baixou a cabeça para escondê-los. Passou uma das mãos sobre os cabelos, tentando entender seus sentimentos. Sentia-se cativado por aquele pequeno. Em toda a sua existência, dificilmente fora conquistado de tal maneira por alguém. Até mesmo o sentimento que tinha por seus primos, só passou a existir forte depois que fora transformado. Porque aquele garoto, um humano, um desconhecido, mexia consigo daquela maneira? Porque queria expor-se para ele, queria a companhia dele, a amizade dele?

Aquilo tudo preocupava Madara de uma maneira absurda. Queria fugir daquele sentimento, precisava. Não poderia magoar-se novamente. Não resistiria uma segunda vez. Não poderia amolecer, perder todo o preparo e firmeza que sua alma adquiriu durante todos os anos. É, estava muito velho. Velho a ponto de deixar as antigas barreiras desmoronarem. Mas, porque pensar que era uma fraqueza sua? Não. O garoto era especial. Capaz de ver bons sentimentos em um bando de vampiros malditos. Pior, capaz de despertar bons sentimentos nos corações endurecidos. Bem, paciência. Se por acaso fraquejasse, sempre poderia usar Tobi para disfarçar suas necessidades e fraquezas. Ergueu o rosto lentamente e viu Sasuke o olhando.

- Assustador, não é? – Perguntou o mais jovem, dando um olhar cúmplice ao antigo.

- Muito. – Respondeu.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma. Sabe, não é tão ruim. – Afirmou com um olhar indecifrável.

- Está sendo gentil comigo? Não sei o que me assusta mais. – Sorriu debochado.

- Não se acostume, idiota. – Grunhiu. Madara sorriu mais suavemente.

- O Naruto é um bom garoto. – Falou, gargalhando ao ver o olhar de puro ódio que o mais novo lançou. Ciumento.

- Melhor não se animar. – Falou secamente.

- Vai atrás do garoto ou será que se apaixonou por mim? – Debochou.

- Você não é tão sortudo. – Refilou.

Madara assistiu Sasuke retirar-se lentamente, com os costumeiros movimentos felinos e fluidos, de uma altivez invejável. A porta fechou-se com um estalido, avisando ao vampiro que podia relaxar. Podia desarmar-se. O moreno respirou profundamente, jogando-se no sofá felpudo no canto do cômodo como uma criança travessa. Esfregou-se naquela maciez, sentindo o confortável toque do tecido macio contra o corpo tenso. Estava cansado. Relembrar o passado deixou-o acabado. Se pudesse desejar algo, pediria para esquecer o passado. Viver apenas o presente e o eterno adiante. Mas, por mais que o negue, o passado nunca mudará. Existe apenas uma realidade. Só restava viver com as escolhas que fez, lidar com elas. Os poucos seu coração foi ficando calmo. Calmo o suficiente para chamar o sono. Calmo o bastante para trazer Tobi de volta. Por mais que aceitasse quem realmente era, Tobi eventualmente apareceria. Para curá-lo. E o vampiro permitiu-se adormecer, com a certeza de que, fosse quem fosse quando acordasse, teria um amigo.

_**Continua...**_

WNMNMNWW

Yo, bem rápido, não? Espero que tenham gostado, finalmente terminou a saga Madara, Kkkkkkkkkkkk... Terminei por ai, pois o chap já estava beeem grande... No próximo recomeçam as surpresas e disputas, ok? Kkkkkkkkkk...

Ah, só lembrando... Desculpem pela falta de separação do capítulo... Eu não tinha percebido que o ffnet tirava a minha formatação... Colocando letrinhas ele não tira, por isso esses w e m estranhos, ok? ChokoretoKissu^^


	18. Criminal Baby

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**OoO**

**Capítulo 18:. Criminal Baby.**

"_Agora entendo que o amanhã não irá nascer_

_Estou sendo engolido pela escuridão da eternidade_

_No último momento que o mundo desfila_

_Quero saber que tipo de palavras eu vomitarei_

_As estrelas desapareceram do céu manchado_

_Flutuando afastado, o passado intangível_

_Após o sacrifício, restará um cenário repleto de feridas_

_Gritos brandos fogem e são engolidos pela brisa da noite_

_Eu não posso amar novamente, no começo do fim_

_Eu sinto sua falta, um egoísta não pode ser salvo_

_Tristeza na noite tranquila_

_O passado que um dia desapareu não deixou restos_

_A cena mudou completamente e riu dos tempos atuais_

_Daquilo que este pesadelo me contou, eu não posso rir_

_Eu não posso voltar atrás, no começo do fim"¹_

**OoO**

- Suigetsu... – A voz soou baixa e monótona, com uma nota de irritação. -... O que, exatamente, estamos fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o ruivo ao cruzar os braços sobre o peito, e, apesar do tom irritado, continuar inexpressivo.

- Como assim? – Devolveu o Hozuki com seu sorriso afiado. – O que você acha que se faz em uma boate? – Continuou em um tom sensual, acompanhando a postura despojada e provocante, onde as mãos agarravam os quadris empinados.

- Eu li num livro que lugares como este são ótimos para fazer amizades. – Falou Sai, olhando para a porta iluminada, onde um letreiro neon piscava incessantemente as palavras "Open" e "Now".

- Você está certo, escravinha. – Sorriu novamente, agora bagunçando os cabelos de Sai, que o olhou confuso. – Aqui poderemos arrumar ótimas amigas! Amigas gostosas e soltinhas.

- Não. Nós iremos ao baile da Akatsuki. – Refilou o ruivo, autoritário.

- Qual é, Gaara? – Suigetsu enrugou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, chateado. – Não seja estraga prazeres! Vamos caçar um pouco antes, ok? Pegar umas garotas e beber um pouco de sangue. Não quer mesmo aparecer nessa festa, cheia de gente importante, parecendo um bloco de gesso, né? Olha só para esse cara... – Apontou para Sai. -... Ele está tão branco que assusta! Uma corzinha fará bem.

- Eu sou branco. – Replicou Sai, simplesmente.

- Tá, tá, bom garoto. – Ignorou o vampiro, chacoalhando as mãos em frente ao rosto dele, como se o dispensasse. – Então Gaara, o que me diz?

- Hn... – Resmungou o ruivo, evitando prolongar o embate desnecessário, visto a determinação do outro vampiro.

- Ótimo! Vamos pegar umas gatas! – Abriu um sorriso tão largo que chegava a ser escandaloso. – Vem, branquelo. Vou te ensinar a tirar sangue das gatas sem elas perceberem. O pequeno gole, saca?

- Presta atenção, garoto. – Chamou o ruivo. – Suigetsu pode ser idiota, mas é experiente neste aspecto.

- O que o corvinho quis dizer é que eu sou o cara! – Falou, fazendo pose. – Lugares como esse são ótimos para se praticar o pequeno gole. É escuro e agitado. As pessoas estão bêbadas ou propícias a contatos mais íntimos.

- Basta que você seduza sua vítima, aproxime-se dela, como se fosse beijá-la e a morda. Controle-se para beber apenas uma pequena quantidade de seu sangue. Não se distraia com as lembranças da presa, ou acabará matando-a. – Instruiu Gaara.

- Hey, e lembre-se de colocar um pouco do seu sangue sobre a ferida, para que ela cicatrize. Você pode beber de várias vítimas diferentes, até que se satisfaça.

- Eu já me alimentei hoje. – Sai olhou para as pessoas que entravam e saiam daquele lugar abafado. Aparentemente, não era um local de muita classe. O moreno não costumava ir para lugares assim, sempre preferia ambientes mais intimistas, na companhia de amigos.

- Oi, eu sou seu senpai, esqueceu? Eu que mando aqui, por isso, vamos logo! – Resmungou, puxando Sai pelo braço. Parou, ao perceber que Gaara não os acompanhava. – Oi, Gaara, você não vem?

- Não. Eu vou esperá-los aqui. Voltem em uma hora. – Falou, encostando-se na parede.

- Cara, que saco! Ainda é meia-noite. – Resmungou, calando-se ao ver os olhos verdes brilharem assassinos. – Ok, uma hora. Vamos, escravinha. – Puxou Sai e desapareceu porta adentro da casa noturna.

O cheiro forte de suor e bebida envolvia os sentidos de Sai. Um calor infernal subia do chão, agarrando-se pelos corpos muito colados dos jovens que se apinhavam na pista escura, fazendo as peles escorregadias brilharem sob os flashes multicoloridos que incidiam sobre elas. Sai parou por um instante, bem ao centro da pista, perdendo de vista um Suigetsu risonho que já flertava com algumas jovens com as quais esbarrava pelo caminho. O moreno levou as mãos à cabeça, atordoado. O barulho chiado da música que ecoava das enormes e antigas caixas de som, misturado ao pulsar de centenas de corações e milhares de pensamentos gritados e gargalhados, deixava-o confuso.

Os toques em seu corpo sensível o irritavam a ponto de fazê-lo empurrar, um tanto bruscamente, algumas pessoas que insistiam em acercar-se dele. Cada toque desconhecido injetava em sua mente uma série de pensamentos e imagens turvas, das quais o garoto tentava livrar-se chacoalhando a cabeça. O cheiro quente de sangue humano começou a tornar-se incrivelmente sedutor para o novato, desanuviando sua mente e focando-a no instinto predatório, que, passada a confusão inicial, começou a predominar, fazendo o moreno adquirir movimentos mais felinos, como se houvesse despertado sua natureza vampiresca. Um cheiro de sangue fresco assomou-se nas narinas do vampiro, indicando a possível localização de Suigetsu, que, certamente, já se alimentava.

Fluidamente, Sai deslizou entre os corpos suados, incrivelmente desviando de vários deles, com uma elasticidade digna de um bailarino. Encontrou o vampiro de cabelos prateados lambendo languidamente o pescoço longo de uma garota que parecia muito bêbada para ainda estar de pé. O Hozuki deitou seus raros olhos violáceos sobre o garoto pálido, sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto avaliava o visível tremor que tomava o corpo menor, que se encolhia, com os braços cruzados diante do peito.

- Você quer beber, hein? – Alargou o sorriso afiado.

- N-não. – Replicou Sai.

Não conseguia. Embora a sede gritasse em suas entranhas, não poderia beber o sangue de alguém novamente. Não desde que teve aquela mulher arraigada em seu âmago, como permanecia até agora, enegrecendo sua alma, tornando-o sujo, pecador, envolvido em ações hediondas que nem ao menos cometeu. Por mais que Itachi lhe dissesse para absorver aqueles pecados, tornando-os parte de sua sanidade, não entendia como poderia fazer isso. Ao invés de mantê-lo livre de culpas, aqueles atos sujos o confrontavam com uma monstruosidade a qual ainda não aceitara. Suigetsu olhou-o com malícia, ao captar mentalmente a confusão do rapaz.

- Estas estão deliciosas. – Falou com a voz rouca, puxando pelos cabelos duas mulheres que dançavam trôpegas. – O sangue está repleto de álcool... Pode-se até ficar bêbado se tomá-las em excesso. – Sussurrou provocante. – Não quer experimentar?

- Hum... – Sai gemeu.

O cheiro de sangue atingiu-o em cheio quanto o Hozuki inclinou-se levemente sobre uma das mulheres, perfurando o pescoço delicadamente feminino e sorvendo uma boa porção do líquido que circulava naquela artéria. O belo vampiro deixou que um filete carmesim escorresse propositalmente pelo canto da boca. Os olhos do vampiro moreno estreitaram-se animalescos, acompanhando com atenção o caminho aberto em vermelho na pele clara do maior.

Como que impulsionado por um desejo irresistível, Sai jogou-se contra o corpo esbelto do Hozuki, capturando de imediato o filete rubro com a ponta da língua, enquanto com ela, seguia o rastro deixado pelo sangue, desfazendo-o lentamente, para acabar envolvendo os lábios do maior com a boca necessitada, lambendo e chupando com certa força aquela suave e, agora quente e rósea, pele, tentando extrair dela o máximo do sabor adocicado do ambicionado alimento. Suigetsu puxou o moreno pela cintura, acomodando-o melhor contra seu corpo e sorriu, deixando que os lábios fossem judiados, enquanto brincava de afastar a cabeça, divertindo-se com a ânsia do moreno.

- Oi, Sai... Eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas não abusa... – Gargalhou, dando uma forte mordida no lábio inferior de Sai, que o soltou, um tanto assustado. O Hozuki olhou-o, divertido. – Você está mesmo com sede, ham? E não vai mesmo morder ninguém, certo?

- E-eu não... – O vampiro colocou um dedo sobre a própria boca, sinalizando para o moreno calar-se.

- Fraco. – Resmungou, levemente chateado. – Droga, não se acostuma não, hein, escravinha...

O vampiro de cabelo prateado puxou os cabelos da outra mulher, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça para trás e expor o pescoço alvo. Fincou os longos caninos na pele da vítima, perfurando-a com certa violência, o que fez o sangue jorrar rápido. Encheu a boca com o líquido fresco e largou a mulher, adiantando-se para puxar os cabelos negros e curtos de Sai, na altura da nuca, trazendo para perto em um beijo tingido de vermelho. A boca de Suigetsu colou-se a do moreno, fazendo o sangue escorrer entre elas. Ao sentir o sabor ferruginoso tocar sua língua, Sai prontamente enfiou-se na boca que o alimentava, percorrendo todos os cantos daquela mucosa, sorvendo dela cada gota capaz de amenizar sua sede.

Suigetsu sentia a língua atrevida de Sai explorá-lo e, estimulado pelo roçar dos corpos muito próximos, afogou-se também naqueles movimentos sinuosos, perseguindo-os e imitando-os. E, o que deveria ser apenas uma forma divertida de provocar o moreno, acabou transformando-se em um sugar mútuo, cheio de fome e desejo. O álcool presente naquele sangue deixava as sensações infinitamente mais interessantes, entorpecendo levemente as vontades e ampliando as percepções. Um calor delicioso começou a percorrer o corpo pálido do novato, fazendo um rubor acetinado aparecer sobre sua face. O líquido rubro começava a surtir seus efeitos.

Quando o moreno havia sorvido a última gota do alimento, Suigetsu puxou-o novamente pelos cabelos, separando-os. Sai o olhava com o rosto corado, os olhos estreitos e profundos, os lábios vermelhos entreabertos. Realmente, uma bela visão. Sorte do garoto ter uma beleza delicada. O Hozuki preferia as mulheres. Mas este fato não o impedia de brincar com homens de vez em quanto, para fugir da rotina. Detalhes. Viu quando Sai passou a língua pelos lábios sensualmente, visivelmente excitado pela sede. O moreno soltou um suspiro meio gemido e sussurrou debilmente.

- Mais... – A voz saiu tão baixa que Suigetsu não conteve um sorrisinho sádico.

- Ei, eu sei que eu sou viciante... Mas, cara... Você é estranho. Bem, não se apaixone, escravinha, eu não sou chegado no yaoi... Apesar de você ser até bonitinho.

O ritual foi refeito da mesma maneira intensa e sensual. O sangue foi colhido, os lábios se tocaram, as línguas dançaram juntas, as bocas pareciam esculpidas naquele encaixe perfeito. Mais uma vez, dedos brancos puxaram fios negros, enquanto mãos trêmulas agarravam fios claros de comprimento mediano. A novidade, naquela ação repetida, foram os corpos muito colados e o choque descontrolado dos quadris, que fazia Suigetsu rir entre o beijo. O desejo queimava o corpo de Sai, fazendo-o arfar. A respiração desregulada só fazia aumentar a pressão que os braços pálidos exerciam sobre os belos ombros do Hozuki, como se quisesse salvar-se do afogamento, aparando-se a uma bóia. A força foi diminuindo lentamente, de acordo com o esmorecer da sede, até que os rostos se separaram, mostrando um Sai envergonhado e um Suigetsu que sorria prepotente.

- Então, escravinha, o que... Oh, merda! – Sai estranhou ao ver o corpo de Suigetsu ficar estranhamente tenso, e seu olhar perder-se em algum ponto inexistente. – Droga, mas o quê...

- O que aconteceu? – O moreno perguntou, um tanto confuso.

- Você não está sentindo o cheiro? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Cheiro? – Indagou, apático.

- Oi, você é lento, hein? Vampiros. Nunca percebeu que temos um cheiro diferente? – Perguntou, revirando os olhos.

- Bom...

Sai lembrava-se de haver sentido um cheiro doce e muito suave na companhia dos seus novos companheiros, mas não pensou que seria algo característico aos vampiros. Estes cheiros que mais pareciam um delicado perfume, único em cada um deles, por que deveria associá-los a algo mais, se não, simplesmente, a alguma colônia ou loção? Nem ao menos se importou por começar a sentir a estranha fragrância só depois de transformado. Tentou sentir o perfume ao qual Suigetsu se referia. Percebeu o cheiro do vampiro de cabelo prateado, algo quente e almiscarado, reconhecendo depois o misterioso e exótico do ruivo, prendendo-se finalmente a um odor desagradável e ácido.

- Que cheiro terrível... – Fez uma careta.

- São os imperfeitos... Eles nos seguiram até aqui... Três deles estão caçando aqui perto... Droga! – Suigetsu estalou os lábios, irritado.

- Pensei que eles fossem atrás de algum vampiro forte. – Ponderou Sai.

- Estes três parecem ser mais inteligentes... Eles vão caçar humanos... Vem, Sai. – Suigetsu agarrou o pulso de Sai, puxando-o de modo brusco até os fundos da boate. Tinham que sair dali antes que Gaara os alcançasse.

WowoW

O cheiro cru invadiu as narinas do ruivo, que se pôs em alerta no mesmo instante. Três dos soldadinhos da BlackSun haviam se separado do grande grupo e agora procuravam vítimas, algumas ruas de onde estavam. Provavelmente, o grupo maior perdeu-se ao tentar alcançá-los e resolveu focar-se em Itachi e Kurenai, permitindo que os três mais espertos se desgarrassem. Procurou mentalmente a localização dos imperfeitos, encontrando-os quase de imediato. Tentou conectar-se à mente de Suigetsu, para que fossem de uma vez para o bendito baile, atraindo a atenção dos desgarrados, fazendo-os segui-los. Contudo, por mais que tentasse, não encontrava o Hozuki. O vampiro o estava bloqueando. Voltou sua atenção para Sai, percebendo que o novato movimentava-se, indo de encontro aos vampiros enlouquecidos.

- Droga, Suigetsu... – Rosnou.

WowoW

- Vai logo, cara. – Suigetsu resmungava, braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão nada simpática.

- Esta janela é muito pequena. – Reclamou Sai. Estava tentando passar pela minúscula janela do banheiro masculino.

- Porra, tu é um vampiro, cara... Quebra essa merda! – Reclamou, fatigado.

- Porque temos que sair pelo banheiro? – Perguntou Sai, que se assustou ao ver Suigetsu socando com força a parede fina, até abrir um buraco grande o suficiente para que os dois passassem para o beco, na traseira da boate.

- Para nos divertir, escravinha. Vamos acabar com uns caras maus. – Sorriu, empurrando Sai pela passagem recém-criada.

- E porque escondidos? – Sai perguntou com certo desinteresse.

- Você é idiota? – Ralhou. – O Gaara nunca iria deixar que acabássemos com aqueles caras... O Itachi mandou levá-los para a matriarca.

- Mas e...

Não teve tempo para questionar, foi puxado com força por Suigetsu, que iniciou uma corrida rápida demais para ser acompanhado por Sai, escondendo-se pelas sombras dos becos que circundavam a boate, escapulindo sorrateiro por entre latas de lixo e alguns bêbados, que mal podiam distinguir o frágil vulto dos vampiros apressados. O vampiro novato sentia uma pressão incômoda no estômago, um misto de excitação e preocupação, enquanto escutava as risadas do vampiro de cabelo prateado ecoarem pelas paredes estreitas da passagem, divertidas.

WowoW

Gaara não se deu ao trabalho de evitar os jovens que ocupavam a apertada pista de dança, desviando do máximo possível deles, porém, esbarrando em outros tantos, derrubando-os ao chão com violência e machucando-os devido ao choque com seu corpo rígido. Tentou encontrar Sai mentalmente e guiou-se ao local onde o moreno estava, possivelmente acompanhado pelo maldito Hozuki. Deu de cara com a porta do banheiro masculino. Tentou abri-la. Trancada. Arrombou a porta, sem importar-se com os olhares assustados em sua direção. Olhou para o buraco na parede e, pela primeira vez, alterou um pouco sua expressão séria, arqueando uma sobrancelha, irritado.

- Tolos. – Grunhiu, enfiando-se pela passagem e seguindo os dois vampiros idiotas.

WowoW

- Vamos brincar, monstrinhos? – Suigetsu gritou, soltando uma efusiva gargalhada.

Estavam em um beco úmido e fétido, sem saída. O cheiro podre do lixo misturava-se ao do sangue recém derramado. Sai estreitou os olhos ao ver os terríveis rastros de sangue que manchavam o chão cimentado, que se assemelhavam àquelas das locações grotescas usadas em filmes de terror. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos ao ver, jogados ao chão, os corpos de quatro pessoas, muito desfigurados para que pudesse supor suas idades. Na verdade, dois daqueles corpos estavam aos pedaços, espalhados aqui e ali. Um grunhido tirou o moreno de seu estado de choque para jogá-lo num pânico vívido. Um homem sujo e maltrapilho encarava Suigetsu com horríveis olhos esbranquiçados, enquanto mostrava suas presas compridas e animalescas. No canto direito, duas mulheres, nas mesmas condições do grotesco homem, disputavam o sangue de uma vítima agonizante.

Não pareciam com os vampiros que conheceu. Quase não pareciam humanos. Os movimentos eram pesados e desajeitados, os rostos transmitiam loucura. Não eram belos nem elegantes. As veias, muito visíveis e azuis, raiavam as peles pálidas, dando uma tonalidade esverdeada àquelas criaturas sujas e descabeladas. Eram como monstros. A insanidade e o instinto assassino quase podiam ser tocados. Sai ficou nervoso. Nunca tinha visto algo tão cruel e aterrorizante. Sentia-se preso em um pesadelo. Encolheu-se, observando com cuidado as ações de Suigetsu. O vampiro tinha uma pose provocativa. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos prateados, que atingiam-lhe o queixo, sorrindo. O vampiro imperfeito soltou um grunhido gutural.

- Vou considerar isso como um sim. – Sussurrou.

O monstro avançou até o Hozuki, um tanto lento, e o vampiro apenas esquivou-se ligeiro, rindo com a brincadeira. Outro grunhido denunciou a irritação do imperfeito. Este arrancou uma barra pesada de ferro da estrutura de uma das escadas de incêndio, investindo com ela contra Suigetsu, que continuava com suas fugas ligeiras, fazendo o enlouquecido acoitar o chão, arrancando enormes pedaços de concreto. Com um urro, o monstro deixou de tentar acertar o vampiro de cabelos prateados, voltando sua atenção para o outro que permanecia trêmulo e distante. Suigetsu praguejou. Aquele ele era bem esperto. Praticamente desapareceu, devido à rapidez do movimento que armou, reaparecendo às costas do inimigo e enfiando a mão e parte do braço nas costas sujas, bem a tempo de impedir o golpe certeiro que seria desferido contra Sai. O Hozuki atravessou as roupas e a carne do monstro, quebrando no caminho algumas costelas, e segurou entre os dedos o órgão pulsante que imaginou ser o coração, arrancando-o para fora do corpo doente e atirando-o ao chão. A pesada barra de ferro cantou ao chocar-se contra o chão, anunciando a vitória do Hozuki.

Sai estremeceu ao ver o imperfeito golfar sangue, e olhou o coração, ainda pulsante, caído ao chão. Virou-se para Suigetsu com os olhos arregalados quando este pisou no órgão, esmagando-o, em meio a resmungos de "Morre de uma vez." Porém, o corpo continuou a mover-se, assustadoramente. O vampiro novato franziu cenho, enojado, retrocedendo um par de passos. O Hozuki crispou as sobrancelhas, repreendendo o moreno.

- Idiota! Para de ser maricas. – Resmungou.

- Es-está vivo. – Sai falou, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro

- Só morre se queimar. – Falou, despreocupado.

Um silvo agudo chamou a atenção do vampiro de cabelo prateado. As imperfeitas tinham terminado a pequena refeição e agora ansiavam por uma nova. De preferência, uma que as deixasse fortes. Ou seja, os membros da BlackSun. A imperfeita de cabelo loiro desgrenhado correu contra os vampiros, em um ataque direto e precipitado, enquanto a outra apenas os encarava, fungando e lambendo os lábios. Suigetsu adiantou-se, segurando Sai às suas costas e assumindo uma pose protetora e impetuosa, como os heróis das revistas em quadrinhos. Ergueu um braço ameaçadoramente, apontando-o para a vampira, apenas para dar um ar dramático às suas ações, visto que, para o que pretendia, apenas sua vontade era necessário. Uma ordem mental e o fogo se faria.

- Veja só, escravinha, eu vou queimar essa vadia. – Disse, ainda sorrindo.

A imperfeita chegava cada vez mais próxima dos vampiros, e Suigetsu mantinha sua pose exagerada, agora adornada pelo cenho franzido e a cara irritada. Oh, céus, por que aquilo era tão difícil? Tudo bem que o vampiro nunca fora muito bom para criar fogo, que apenas os Uchiha tinham esse dom como nato, mas, ele tinha mesmo que falhar logo agora? Justo quando precisava, quando estava se divertindo tanto? Era orgulhoso demais para simplesmente desistir e atacar a loira de outra forma. E quando esta estava perto o suficiente para que o Hozuki sentisse seu bafo e Sai já fechava os olhos diante do ataque eminente, chamas alaranjadas cobriram todo o corpo da inimiga, fazendo os vampiros afastar-se em um salto, observando a vampira cair no chão e contorcer-se até virar cinzas.

- Haha, eu consegui! – Gritou um Suigetsu animado, esquecendo-se do seu orgulho de herói.

- Sonha. – A voz fria e grave fez os vampiros paralisarem.

- Oi, Gaara... – Cumprimentou Suigetsu, um tanto desconfortável. -... Então foi você... – Resmungou, fazendo uma careta.

- Óbvio. – Replicou o ruivo.

- Droga! Por que se meteu? Cara, você é muito chato.

- Você já teve o bastante, Suigetsu. Vamos. – Gaara virou-se nos calcanhares.

- Mas que merda, Gaara, pare de tentar me controlar! – Explodiu o Hozuki.

- Você me pertence, esqueceu? Controlar-te é um dos meus direitos. – Falou tão friamente que o outro vampiro estremeceu.

- Não precisa jogar na minha cara... – Suigetsu calou-se. Trancou-se em sua mente, junto com as lembranças que tanto queria esquecer. Odiava ser um vampiro. Odiava não poder divertir-se, ser independente, usar seus poderes como bem lhe conviesse. Droga, se fosse para viver com milhares de regras sobre as costas, preferia estar morto!

- Então, você se arrepende? – O olhar verde tornou-se excessivamente sombrio. Alguns minutos se passaram e, como a resposta não vinha, o ruivo tirou suas próprias conclusões.

O ambiente tornou-se estranhamente tenso enquanto os dois vampiros mais antigos encaravam-se, um com os olhos perdidos e o indefectível sorrisinho afiado e o outro envolto na mesma frieza cortante. Sai observava-os aflito, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Havia lido em um livro, uma vez, que certos climas densos eram formados numa discussão entre namorados e que, uma vez fora da relação, não se devia intervir. Algo sobre não se meter a colher ou coisa do tipo. Seria este tipo de situação? Não, era algo diferente. Pela cara que o Hozuki fazia, deveria tratar-se de algum tipo de dor. Dor de cotovelo, talvez? Sai também havia lido algo sobre essas dores, mas, embora se encaixasse em vários aspectos, o novato não viu em nenhum momento o vampiro machucar aquela parte do corpo. Seria outra coisa?

O moreno deixou as divagações quando avaliou o lugar e as condições que o cercavam. Percebeu-se ainda perdido naquela circunstância que estava ultrapassando todos os limites da sua, já frágil, sanidade. Será que ele era o único a escutar os grunhidos e rugidos daquela maluca que parecia prestes a atacá-los? Mas que droga era ser um vampiro! O moreno acabou descobrindo, da pior maneira possível, que não tinha a mínima vocação para a eternidade. Toda a segurança que sentiu inicialmente, junto com a sensação de poder e a ansiedade, foi por água abaixo. E agora, sem Itachi ao seu lado, se sentia mais desamparado e despreparado do que nunca.

Sai nunca foi bom com emoções, nem ao menos sabia reconhecê-las e distingui-las, tanto que, muitas vezes, parecia estar atuando pessimamente, tentando imitar as expressões que, de alguma forma, transmitiriam o que ele estava sentindo. Porém agora, parado ali naquele beco sujo, tinha certeza do que sentia, e apostava que seu rosto mostrava isso claramente. Estava arrependido, e com muito medo. Gostaria de ter um espelho em mãos para admirar seu rosto assustado. Quase podia ver a expressão que Naruto faria se pudesse vê-lo ali, desvelado, sem sua máscara de falsidade. Arregalaria os belos olhos azuis e relaxaria os músculos da face, entreabrindo lentamente os lábios vermelhos. Surpresa.

No fim, Naruto era o único no qual distinguia bem os sentimentos. Conhecia cada expressão e emoção do loiro. Também, era impossível não decifrar alguém tão claro, transparente, que não temia mostrar o que a maioria tentava esconder. Naruto. Com certeza ele abriria um belo sorriso, tão caloroso que afastaria as sombras que envolviam o moreno. E o abraçaria, tentado confortá-lo. Porque, certamente, o decifraria. Preferiria nunca ver verdadeira mudança na face pálida, do que presenciar uma expressão tão assustada. E, apenas por pensar no desagrado que causaria ao amigo se permanecesse daquele jeito, Sai juntou as forças necessárias para recompor-se e acalmar-se. Porque Naruto era sua segurança, seu maior e único desejo. Resistiria, por ele.

Os olhos negros de ergueram-se determinados, cravando-se, raivosos e desafiadores, na imperfeita que, instantaneamente, paralisou. O novato viu como a fêmea olhou para o corpo destroçado dos antigos companheiros e retrocedeu um par de passos, como se entendesse que seu destino seria similar caso tentasse beber dos três vampiros de sangue nobre. Vampiros cujo sangue negro não era demasiado misturado ao sangue humano, e que nem provinha de uma linhagem muito distante da fonte da criação. A imperfeita emitiu um silvo tão agudo que desnorteou momentaneamente o novato, e chamou a atenção dos dois mais antigos. A fêmea empreendeu uma fuga desesperada, deparando-se com o enorme muro dos fundos do beco sem saída, o qual ela escalou com as garras, rapidamente, de uma forma grotesca e desajeitada, como um animal que rasteja sobre o sobre.

- Sem chance. – O Hozuki sentenciou.

Suigetsu atirou-se em uma corrida vertiginosa, saltando sobre as paredes laterais do beco e impulsionando o corpo para cima, até atingir altura suficiente para encaixar a mão na cabeça da fêmea e conduzi-la ao chão com violência, fazendo-a chocar-se contra o solo. Sai não sustentou o olhar, mas supôs que o crânio da imperfeita havia sido esmagado no impacto, pela quantidade enorme de sangue que espirou, atingindo uma boa distancia. O vampiro de cabelos prateados pôs-se em uma pose altiva, soltando uma risadinha satisfeita.

- O golpe do Sasuke! – Sorriu.

Era verdade. O Uchiha mais novo adorava levar a cabeça do adversário contra o chão. Talvez por ser humilhante o suficiente para aumentar o próprio ego. Talvez por um estranho fetiche por imobilização e controle. Ou talvez apenas por gostar de olhar os outros de cima. O fato era que Suigetsu já havia levado vários destes malditos golpes do bastardo do Sasuke, e agora, entendia o porquê do moreno gostar tanto de executá-lo.

- Idiota. – Gaara declarou do alto de sua frieza, perdido ao divisar um leve crispar de sobrancelhas perdido no rosto do novato, que apareceu no minuto em que Suigetsu citou o nome do Uchiha, e sumiu pouco tempo depois, como se nunca houvesse existido. – Você conhece o Sasuke? – Perguntou.

- Claro, Itachi me deixou ver tudo o que sabia sobre cada vampiro desta cidade. – Informou despreocupado.

- Por quê? – Perguntou secamente.

- Porque não olha na minha mente? – Retrucou incomodado.

- Não posso ver os motivos de Itachi por sua mente. – Rebateu.

- Mas pode ver os meus. – Sustentou.

- Não é como se você me interessasse. – Terminou. – Suigetsu, livre-se dos corpos.

- Você ouviu, escravinha, os corpos. – Suigetsu sorriu, delegando a Sai tarefa que deveria ser sua, enxotando-o com leves empurrões sobre as costas.

Sai juntou cada corpo de vampiro ou humano que encontrava-se largado naquele beco. Bem como os pedaços espalhados aqui e ali, fazendo uma grande pilha de cadáveres no meio da passagem. O Hozuki gargalhava divertido enquanto o moreno segurava os pedaços de carne com nojo, vomitando o sangue que havia ingerido mais cedo e assustando-se com os corpos dos imperfeitos que, mesmo incapacitados, continuavam tentando atacá-lo, arranhando sua pele clara com as unhas, deixando cortes dolorosos que demoravam a cicatrizar, culpa do sangue humano que ainda emitia efeitos no corpo do vampiro. Mesmo assustado e com certo nojo, o moreno tentou manter-se firme. Precisava acostumar-se com sua condição, por mais que se arrepender-se de ter tornado-se um dos monstros. Precisava dominar seus poderes, desenvolvê-los. O maldito Sasuke era forte como o diabo. Sai precisava ser forte, ou jamais teria Naruto, E isso ele não poderia suportar.

O fogo intenso começou a consumir os cadáveres, deixando que uma escura fumaça preenchesse o ambiente, tornando o ar intragável, misturado ao odor repugnante que aquela neblina escura desprendia. Sai, apesar de alimentado, estava extremamente pálido, mais que o normal com uma fina camada de suor frio envolvendo-lhe o rosto, deixando mechas dos seus cabelos escuros, úmidas e grudadas na testa. Toda a revolta e o desagrado que o moreno mantinha por sua condição de morto vivo rolavam livremente pela mente do rapaz, deixando aquela informação livre para quem quisesse lê-la. Suigetsu aproximou-se, acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros de um modo consolador e olhando-o com o cenho levemente franzido, soltando um suspiro conformado e cúmplice.

- Bom trabalho, garoto. – Sai estranhou que a frase não viesse acompanhada de um deboche, ou do costumeiro "escravinha".

- Senpai? – Torceu o pescoço, pendendo a cabeça para o lado enquanto olhava confuso para o rosto chateado do Hozuki. Seria a dor de cotovelo novamente? Ou alguma outra dor? Dor de cabeça, quem sabe.

- Vamos. – Gaara soou distante, enquanto olhava para Suigetsu. Seu semblante apresentava uma leve mudança, algo perdido entre culpa e decepção. – Agora nós realmente temos que ir.

**OoO**

A rosada encontrava-se sentada em uma das belas cadeiras de espaldar elegante, que rodeavam a mesa circular forrada com delicadas toalhas brancas, repleta de talheres, taças, louças decoradas e pequenos arranjos cheirosos. Era uma das mesas destinadas aos convidados daquele amplo e luminoso salão de festas. As cadeiras à sua frente estavam ocupadas por uma bela loira tagarela e uma ruiva bastante emburrada. Sakura sentia-se estranhamente calma, sustentando uma conversa amistosa com as duas distintas garotas. A loira, Ino, ria divertida, saltitando animadamente sobre o assento da cadeira, chocando as mãos em palminhas satisfeitas, enquanto, vez ou outra, dava abraços apertados em Karin, que, visivelmente irritada, prendia compulsivamente mechas do cabelo ruivo entre os dedos finos.

- Não fica assim, Karin. – A loira pediu novamente, apertando a ruiva com os delicados braços nus.

- Para você é fácil falar, Ino. – A Yamanaka enrugou as sobrancelhas finas, sem entender a indireta da outra.

- Algum problema, Karin? – Sakura perguntou, um tanto solícita.

Não que estivesse realmente preocupada. Na verdade, não sentia nada além de uma leve e agradável euforia, que a jogava em um vazio bastante confortável. Sentia-se ébria ou enfeitiçada. Não, a sensação era próxima a estar apaixonada. Estaria ficando maluca? Desde que colocou os pés naquela mansão não conseguia raciocinar direito. Tudo parecia-lhe perfeitamente bem. A rosada mal sabia que esse bem estar era provocado por um monstro. Que ela, assim como todos os outros convidados, eram controlados pela matriarca.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Não é novidade a Karin ficar aborrecida. Muito menos o fato dela levar um fora da Hinata. – Comentou Ino, entre risinhos, irritando um pouco mais a ruiva.

- Não seja ridícula, Ino. – Remendou, nervosa, levando à mão a sustentar um ponto vazio perto dos olhos, como se segurasse os óculos que esqueceu, não usava. – Eu não estou preocupada com uma coisa destas! – Praticamente cuspiu as palavras, com a voz esganiçada, entrecortando algumas palavras como se gaguejasse.

- Sei... – Girou os olhos nas orbitas, acercando-se mais à amiga, sussurrando-lhe cúmplice próximo aos ouvidos. – Você não sabe mentir, bo-ba!

Bem neste instante, um homem alto e muito bonito, pelo que Sakura pode avaliar, de cabelos perfeitamente penteados para trás, ainda que uma ou outra mecha fina e comprida teimasse em tocar-lhe delicadamente a face, e magníficos olhos violáceos, acabou por interromper a conversa. Com um semblante inconformado, o recém chegado pousou seus orbes sobre a loira. Ino rapidamente tencionou o corpo, cruzando os braços sobre os seios e devolvendo o olhar com uma expressão acusatória.

As íris verdes de Sakura brilharam com o reconhecimento. Aquele homem era o amigo do belo moreno que conhecera outro dia. Se o rapaz alto estava ali, haveria uma boa chance de que o amigo também estivesse. Lembrou-se da aparência aristocrática do garoto de sedosos cabelos negros e corou imediatamente, repreendendo-se em seguida, chacoalhando a cabeça com demasiada força, para livrar-se daqueles pensamentos inúteis e tolos. _Foco, Sakura, você já escolheu o Naruto, ele é o seu príncipe perfeito. Não seja tão volúvel._

- Inoooo... Eu te procurei por toda a parte, porra! – Reclamou o rapaz, com uma voz arrastada e meio miada, fazendo Sakura assustar-se com a impolidez daquelas palavras. O dono dos raros olhos havia sido um perfeito cavalheiro quando o conheceu.

- Eu pensei que a sessão de consolo fosse demorar, por isso, arrumei coisa melhor para fazer. Algum problema? – Perguntou irônica, arqueando uma sobrancelha e batendo o pé nervosamente contra o pobre chão. Não gostou nade de ser trocada pela Hyuuga. Nem um pouco.

- Hahaha! Está com ciúmes, eah, Ino? – Criticou.

- Você não tem essa sorte!

Hidan bufou com certa irritação e deixou seus olhos debruçarem sobre a garota de cabelo rosa que estava sentada naquela mesa. Uma sensação de nostalgia percorreu seus sentidos enquanto o vampiro estreitava as sobrancelhas, espremendo a mente para que ela lhe desse as respostas que precisava.

- Eu te conheço! – Disse por fim, recebendo um chute de Ino, que pegou no meio da canela.

- Ah, sim. Encontramos-nos outro dia. – Sorriu, constrangida.

- Ah, a garota do Sasuke, eah? – Riu alto, apoiando as mãos sobre a cintura. A rosada balançou a cabeça fortemente, em uma negativa.

- Não. Só nos vimos uma vez. – Respondeu.

- Ela é amiga do Naruto. – Ino falou de maneira arrastada, dando uma clara indicação para que o vampiro desse o assunto como morto. Indicação essa que ele não entendeu ou ignorou.

- Caralho! O mundo é mesmo pequeno... Você conhece o novo ama... – Ino levantou-se agitada, selando seus lábios com os do vampiro para calá-lo e puxando-o pelo braço para longe.

- Isso é um tchau, meninas. – Despediu-se.

Sakura despediu-se com um leve sorriso. Naquele momento, a única coisa que passou por sua cabeça, foi como queria que Naruto estivesse ali. Com certeza ela estaria rindo das besteiras que o loiro costumava falar. Quem sabe trocariam algumas carícias, dançariam, andariam de mãos dadas. Pequenas coisas que os namorados costumavam fazer e que, para ela, naquele momento, faziam falta. Era estranho sentir saudades de algo que nunca compartilhou com o amigo, porém, nada a fazia tirar da cabeça o quanto precisava dele agora. E a certeza de ser correspondida só aumentava sua ânsia de encontrá-lo logo. Ergueu seus olhos verdes em direção às escadas, atraída por alguma força oculta e sábia. Intuição feminina? Talvez. O único que pode afirmar com certeza naquele momento foi que aquele belo rapaz loiro definitivamente era Naruto. E o outro, que o seguia de perto, era o misterioso moreno que encontrara outro dia. Por acaso, estava alucinando?

**OoO**

- Não teme, aqui não! – O loiro resmungava tentando soltar-se dos braços do vampiro que o prendia contra a parede do corredor.

- O que tem de errado com este lugar? – Perguntou apenas para ganhar tempo, sufocando pedaços da frase nos leves beijos que deixava na delicada pele do pescoço do seu amante.

- Passa gente por aqui, 'ttebayo! – Tentava inutilmente afastar o moreno, empurrando o peito amplo com as mãos espalmadas. Será que o maldito teme não respeitaria nunca as suas vontades?

- E daí? – Desdenhou, elevando a irritação de Naruto uma oitava acima. Os lábios finos passaram a sugar a pele do loiro, fazendo com que marcas vermelhas começassem a tingi-la. A língua escorreu como uma boa ajudante, fazendo a irritação do amante explodir e Sasuke aproveitar ainda mais a situação.

- Por acaso me escutou, temeee? Mandei parar, dattebayo! – Praticamente gritou, chacoalhando os braços com certa violência. Sasuke manteve-se no que fazia e simplesmente prendeu os pulsos do garoto, sustentando-os acima da cabeça e encaixando uma das pernas entre as coxas do loiro, para que seu joelho pudesse trabalhar no incremento da excitação do Uzumaki. Os lábios carnudos abriram-se em um gemidinho, o que arrancou um meio sorriso do Uchiha.

- Pede para que eu pare... – O moreno deu uma lambida descarada na lateral do rosto do amante, aproximando-se para sussurrar o resto da frase próximo a sua orelha, mordiscando levemente o lóbulo macio. -... Mas está desfrutando bastante.

- Cala a boca, teme idiota! – Naruto bufou, virando o rosto. – Nós fizemos isso não faz duas horas!

- Para mim parecem dias. – Sorriu malicioso, sabendo que só irritaria ainda mais o loiro.

- Pervertido! – Assinalou o garoto. E, como se concordasse terminantemente com a declaração do loiro, a língua do vampiro voltou a deslizar sobre o pescoço dourado, acompanhada pelos dentes agudos que o roçavam sem piedade. E antes que Naruto pudesse contestar, o joelho do Uchiha voltou a massagear com força o membro do rapaz, fazendo-o puxar o ar em um trago e morder o lábio inferior para conter um gemido.

- Viu como pode ser mais prazeroso se deixar levar? – Perguntou com a voz um tanto rouca, causando arrepios no Uzumaki, que ainda não havia desistido de lutar.

- Pensa mesmo que pode fazer o que quiser comigo, não é, teme? – Grunhiu a pergunta, fazendo um biquinho que Sasuke mal viu formar-se, já mordeu.

- Penso. – Respondeu simplesmente, dedicando-se agora aos lábios carnudos do loiro, mordiscando-os a ponto de deixá-los inchados, porém, não tomando-os em um beijo. Não ainda.

- Teme idiota... – Sussurrou, já envolvido pelos selinhos molhados que recebia sobre os lábios. -... Você está errado, 'tteba...

- Você é meu, Naruto. – Colou-se ao loiro em um beijo lento, cheio do capricho e sedução que lhe eram inerentes. Deslizou a língua sobre os dentes brancos do amante, pedindo uma permissão que não lhe foi concedida, fazendo o beijo tornar-se apenas um sugar de lábios, não menos aproveitado pelo moreno. Mordeu a boca do garoto e a envolveu com a sua, fazendo sua língua saboreá-la livremente.

- Sasuke, deixa... Eu faço, 'tteba. – O Uchiha deu um sorrisinho malicioso e parou com as carícias, deixando-se ser afastado pelo loiro. Viu como o garoto dissimulava, olhando para os lados e medindo a distância até as escadas. É, ele iria fugir. E Sasuke sabia disso. Mas, de alguma forma, achou que aquela brincadeira poderia ser divertida.

O moreno encarou o amante com seu sorriso torto e esperou. Viu como Naruto abria um enorme sorriso, sufocava algumas risadinhas e corria em direção às escadas, não sem antes xingá-lo e mostrar-lhe a língua. _É, Naruto, tão previsível._ Passou a mão na franja negra e esperou o garoto se distanciar um pouco, antes de voltar a persegui-lo. Seria mais interessante deixar a presa sentir-se segura antes de dar o bote.

_**Continua...**_


	19. Lost In Blue

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**OoOOoooooooOoOOOOOOo**

**Capítulo 19.: Perdido no Azul.**

"_Desvanecido na luz do sol, eu ri do fim do mundo._

_O passado desapareceu, o nome da minha antiga amada_

_Não pode ser mais lembrado. Quero sair! Não posso, mas quero._

_Mesmo sofrendo, com o coração partido, eu não vou sair._

_Algum dia mudará? Será substituído?Lutarei por esse verão._

_Fiquei louco com sua voz e o sol, como se o mundo fosse acabar_

_Outra vez, mais uma vez?Mais uma vez, obrigado e adeus._

_São esses dias de verão, seu calor me desculpe. É inútil._

_Provavelmente riremos com uma estúpida cara sorridente._

_Nasci uma vez e renasci. Tenho a melhor cara para sorrir."¹_

****

Os pés muitos unidos e as pernas bem alinhadas demonstravam o equilíbrio e a elegância do vampiro que se firmava sobre o baixo cercado, que protegia a área do mirante, separando-o do profundo negror do precipício cortado na montanha. Atrás dele, a estrada seguia vazia e triste, como um caminho que leva ao desespero. À sua frente, a cidade estendia-se tal qual um manto de estrelas, iluminada pelas lâmpadas artificiais que, tão de longe, pareciam mais vivas e menos deprimentes. Era uma vista perfeita, iluminada pela luz de uma lua perfeita, numa noite perfeita. A noite que tanto temia e ansiava. A noite em que finalmente daria o primeiro passo para tê-lo de volta.

O vento açoitava o corpo do vampiro com força, como se proibisse tão bela criatura de atirar-se naquele abismo, afastando-o com seus sopros gelados, fustigando a pele clara e lisa. Itachi permitiu que um tímido sorriso adornasse os lábios finos. Pequeno demais para ser chamado de expressão, grande demais para o que costumava se permitir. O vento era um grande tolo. Não precisava zelar por sua vida. Não sabia que o homem de beleza perfeita era, na verdade, um monstro. Ignorava a imortalidade daquele que desafiava a gravidade. O vento esquecia que, embora nunca pudesse ver o fim do vampiro, o Uchiha, talvez, pudesse presenciar, um dia, o fim do vento.

E como sinal de respeito ou por, finalmente, reconhecer sua monstruosidade, aquele açoite virou carícia. A brisa limitava-se a sobrar os cabelos negros, espalhando seu perfume e fazendo-o misturar-se ao frescor da noite. Itachi respirou profundamente, preenchendo os pulmões com ar frio. Aguçou seus olhos negros, deitando-os sobre um imenso e belo jardim vermelho que se quedava muito ao longe. Aos poucos, discerniu os contornos de uma bela mansão, inteiramente iluminada. Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se nos habitantes daquele casarão. Sua mente passeou por alguns humanos que se escondiam nos jardins, com câmeras nas mãos, alguns seguranças que faziam sua ronda preventiva e chocou-se, por fim, em uma barreira levemente azulada, que o impedia de ver mais além.

Hyuuga Hinata. A vampira prepotente e megalomaníaca era a fonte de todos os seus problemas. Obstruía seus objetivos, tolhia suas ações, colocava-se como antagonista às suas vontades, roubava aqueles aos quais dedicava seu amor: Seu criador e sua cria. Porque, seres poderosos e mais inteligentes, como eram os vampiros, não podiam tomar nas mãos as rédeas que os humanos não suportavam guiar? Como seres infinitos, podiam evoluir infinitamente. Poderiam, a custo de uns poucos sacrifícios insignificantes, encaminhar o mundo a uma era de paz e prosperidade. Bastava que se dispusessem a agir de forma controladora e definitiva sobre a humanidade frágil e corrompida. Este não era, basicamente, o mesmo desejo que nutria a matriarca? Porque a Hyuuga insistia em esconder-se por trás de um véu de falsa comiseração?

Toda essa hipocrisia, essa falsa bondade, generosidade e filantropia... Tudo não passava de uma mentira. Apenas fachadas para acariciar o ego ferido e ambicioso da vampira. Tal máscara de candura enojava o Uchiha. Itachi aguardava ansioso o despertar dos Caídos. Em seu íntimo, sentia que os primeiros compactuariam com seus objetivos. Eles, mais do que qualquer outro, sabiam o destino para qual o mundo se encaminhava. Não que se preocupem com os humanos, mas, se tinham que dividir o mundo com aqueles idiotas, que cuidassem para preservá-lo, visando o bem de sua própria raça imortal. Só precisavam proliferar-se, escolher humanos que se adequassem à imortalidade e transformá-los. Formar um grande exército de seres superiores, que seriam obedecidos e respeitados pelos humanos, seus servos, ao mesmo passo que criariam para estes um mundo ideal. Uma bela utopia.

E, mais do que tudo, queria que Sasuke compartilhasse, junto a ele, todos os prazeres e deleites do novo mundo que surgiria. Não criaria este mundo sozinho, claro. Não era estúpido, como a matriarca, para acreditar que tinha essa capacidade. Ergueria cada pedra da sua utopia, lado a lado com aqueles que considerava importantes. Com o poder de Sasuke e Madara, poderia facilmente livrar-se de qualquer obstáculo. Qualquer empecilho seria facilmente transposto, pois, decerto, até mesmo os Caídos o apoiariam, se não por seus ideais, para agradar ao Uchiha mais antigo. Por mais poderosa e teimosa que fosse, Hinata não poderia pará-los, tendo conseguido, até agora, apenas pela omissão dos primeiros vampiros, estes verdadeiramente poderosos e que se mantinham adormecidos há muitos séculos.

O vento, como uma amante apaixonada e insistente, continuava bagunçando os cabelos negros, acariciando o rosto bonito e farfalhando as roupas do vampiro, fazendo-o começar a irritar-se. A frieza da noite sentiu-se envergonhada diante do olhar gélido que o Uchiha lançou às sombras do abismo, focando um ponto para destilar seu incômodo em ser interrompido de suas divagações. Aquele era seu lugar preferido, o qual visitava na maioria das noites, para, sozinho, colocar suas muitas experiências e seu vasto e rico mundo interior em ordem. Odiava que o interrompessem, que invadissem seu santuário de forma tão sorrateira e pérfida.

- Até quando pretende esconder-se como um desprezível fugitivo, Kurenai? – A voz soou cortante.

- Hum, só estava vendo como você fica bonito pensativo. – A vampira soltou um sorrisinho debochado, tentando dissimular a irritação por ter sido descoberta. Logo, pôs-se ao lado do moreno, que continuava com os olhos fixos no horizonte.

- O que você quer? Onde estão os outros? – Perguntou, um tanto impaciente, embora permanecesse frio e controlado.

- Não encontrei aqueles idiotas! Sabe que não posso rastreá-los, já que os três são crias minhas. Também os perdi durante a perseguição. O maldito Suigetsu é muito rápido! – Disse, em um resmungo contínuo. Viu como Itachi estreitava os olhos, tentando encontrá-los mentalmente.

- Estão próximos da mansão. Devem estar nos aguardando. Quero os informes acerca dos imperfeitos. Algo novo? – Voltou a admirar a mansão para a qual logo se dirigiria.

- Estão em bando. Três desapareceram. Parece-me que estão nos arredores da sede da Akatsuki. Ao que tudo indica, Gaara deve ter atraído-os. – Falou com um leve crispar de sobrancelhas.

- Entendo. – Passou a mão sobre o longo cabelo, tentando acertá-lo um pouco.

- Vai mesmo fazer isso, Itachi? – A vampira o olhou um tanto receosa. – Vai afrontá-los tão diretamente? – Terminou, imaginando que, talvez, não seria boa idéia comprar uma briga às claras com a Akatsuki. Afinal, até ali, eles só se enfrentavam de maneira polida. Não existiam provas suficientes para incriminar o inimigo, bem como ações diretas. Embora o ataque constante fosse claro para todos.

- Sim. Eles serão uma boa distração. E, por fim, seria normal que eles nos seguissem até ali. Não é uma provocação direta. – Não moveu-se, ignorando os olhos da vampira sobre si.

- E quanto ao Sasuke? Está mesmo certo? Acha que roubando-lhe o amante vai tê-lo ao seu lado? Só o fará odiá-lo ainda mais. – A morena levou uma das mãos ao peito, apertando-a com um pouco de força, demonstrando preocupação, o que era estranho, vindo de alguém como ela.

- Está decidido. – Respondeu secamente.

- Egoísta! – A Yuuhi gritou em um surto de fúria que assustou até a si mesma. Recompôs-se, passando as mãos nos fartos cabelos negros e respirando pausadamente. Estremeceu ao perceber os olhos rubros de Itachi a fulminá-la.

- O que disse? – A voz baixa soou assustadora. Kurenai, porém, ignorou a expressão assassina do vampiro e continuou com seu discurso afetado.

- Você é um grandíssimo egoísta! Abandonou o Sasuke, após transformá-lo, pois não poderia tê-lo ao seu lado, sabendo que ele tornara-se um monstro por sua causa. A culpa o mataria! E, para protegê-lo dessa guerra inexistente, o fez temer a Akatsuki, ao mesmo tempo em que pediu a Madara para deixá-lo de fora da BlackSun. Condenou-o a uma vida de solidão apenas para desvencilhá-lo de você! E agora, por que lhe convém, quer trazê-lo de volta ao seu lado, e enredá-lo como parte ativa nesta disputa. Que tipo de monstro é você, Itachi? – Gritou as últimas palavras.

Não sabia ao certo a origem do seu destempero. Talvez tivesse raiva da prepotência e arrogância do atual líder da BlackSun. Talvez estive apenas com ciúmes. Fosse o que fosse, colocar aquilo para fora lhe foi muito prazeroso. E, nem os olhos sangrentos do Uchiha, nem uma possível e muito rara culpa, a faria arrepender-se do que fez. Gostava de dizer o que pensava, e sabia demais sobre o vampiro para manter-se calada. Num gesto muito rápido para que pudesse reagir, sentiu seu pescoço ser agarrado pela mão longa do Uchiha, e apertado com violência, fazendo-a sufocar. Aos poucos, seus pés foram descolando do chão, e, mesmo forçando seus dedos contra o braço que a agarrava, não conseguia quebrá-lo, tampouco feri-lo. Os olhos cor de ágata da vampira começaram a enevoar-se, tão rápido quanto lhe faltava o ar nos pulmões. Estava prestes a mergulhar na inconsciência quando a mão se abriu, deixando-a escorregar para o chão, onde caiu de joelhos, ofegante e aturdida.

- Que feio! Batendo em uma mulher. – Juntou toda a força e autocontrole que pôde para proferir a frase sem entrecortá-la. Viu como o vampiro voltava a observar o horizonte, novamente perdido em pensamentos, ignorando o que acabara de acontecer.

- Não fale sobre o que não conhece. – Sussurrou o Uchiha, mais para si do que para a vampira. Kurenai rastejou um pouco, agarrando-se na grade onde vampiro estava de pé, puxando de leve a calça negra que este usava.

- Apenas falei a verdade. Não é minha culpa se ela te machuca. – Sorriu, tentando erguer-se ao apoiar-se nas roupas de Itachi.

- Ele estava à beira da morte. – Sussurrou novamente, talvez perdido em algum ponto de seu próprio passado.

- Eu sei. Você mudou-se com ele para Paris em busca de tratamento, porém, ele dificilmente veria além de seus vinte e três anos. – Abraçou-se ao vampiro, acariciando os longos cabelos negros, incentivando-o a falar, a finalmente desabafar. Sabia que Itachi o fazia porque precisava, e não por ser ela que o ouvia. Mas, mesmo assim, se sentia mais próxima a ele.

- Eu não queria transformá-lo. Não o escolhi dentre tantos para condená-lo ao sangue negro. – Suspirou.

- Você via no pequeno Sasuke o renascimento do seu clã corrompido. Inspirado pelas ações passadas do Madara, você tentou salvar o nome do qual tanto se orgulhava da sujeira no qual ele se afogava. E queria vê-lo renascer e escrever uma nova história. Você não esperava que Sasuke se tornasse um menino tão mimado e arrogante, e que morreria tão jovem, de forma tão tola. – Os dedos da vampira ousaram tocar a face do líder, e um sorriso satisfeito adornou seus lábios pintados de vermelho, quando ele não a evitou.

- Eu fracassei com o Sasuke. Por mais que o ensinasse cultura e disciplina, ele parecia a cada dia mais irresponsável. Enfim, talvez fosse destino do clã perder-se no esquecimento. Tudo perdeu o rumo quando o Madara deixou de orientar seus descendentes. – Itachi escorreu a mão sobre uma mecha de cabelo da vampira, e olhou-a, pela primeira vez, com os olhos calmos.

- O Madara pode ser um grande filho da puta, mas é um ótimo líder. – Resmungou, para logo depois continuar. – Foi arriscado ter deixado o Sasuke sozinho no início. Naquela época a Akatsuki matava os vampiros jovens sem pestanejar.

- Eu calculei tudo. Fiz o Sasuke temer a Akatsuki, odiar sua condição. Dei motivos para que ele continuasse vivo e se fortalecesse. Os dez anos que ele passou escondendo-se da Akatsuki foram primordiais para a maturidade e o poder que hoje ele desfruta. – Reafirmou.

- Que cruel. Deixou que sua cria fugisse e se escondesse, como um rato. Pior, deixou que criasse ódio e que aprendesse a conviver com ele. Sasuke era um rapaz tão doce. – Arrematou, irônica.

- Já chega, Kurenai. Quem mais sabe sobre isso? – Fez a voz tornar-se cortante e imperativa.

- Você trancou suas memórias muito bem, Itachi, mas foi estúpido pensar que o Madara não descobriria. Eu demorei bastante, mas, por fim, consegui também interar-me do ocorrido. – Sorriu, presunçosa.

- Quero que esqueça o que sabe. – Ordenou, recebendo um aceno por parte da vampira.

- Não se preocupe, sei guardar segredos. – Sorriu.

Itachi levantou os olhos para contemplar a lua, sentindo-se incomodamente desnudado diante daquela vampira. Por mais que fosse perfeito o afastamento de Madara, já sentia muito a falta do seu criador, com o qual viveu tantos séculos. Era incrível como suas mentes pareciam ser criadas sob um mesmo molde. Queria o antigo de volta, assim como queria a Sasuke. Não se arrependia de ter abandonado o menor. Com a personalidade que tinha, o Uchiha tornar-se-ia um vampiro insuportável, fraco, prepotente... Inútil. O sofrimento e a solidão serviram para fazer de Sasuke um vampiro perfeito, poderoso, que só enchia seu criador de orgulho. Tudo o que fez foi para protegê-lo. Todos os seus passos eram friamente calculados e extremamente necessários. Itachi nunca fazia coisas em excesso. Muito menos em falta. Vendo o vampiro calar-se de súbito e voltar à introspecção, a Yuuhi decidiu fazer-se ouvir.

- Não se preocupe, querido. Você não fez nada errado. No fim, só extirpou um câncer desnecessário e criou um belo monstrinho. – Sorriu, sadicamente. Escolheu a dedo cada palavra do infeliz comentário. Definitivamente, não era uma pessoa gentil.

- Acha que matar seus descendentes de forma violenta e transformar seu último e amado familiar em um sugador desprezível são boas ações? Por acaso é louca?

A fúria irradiava das palavras de Itachi, seus olhos já brilhavam no tom vermelho brilhante que anunciava perigo. Os olhos do Uchiha cravaram-se com ódio na figura esguia de Kurenai, que sorria sarcástica e ansiosa. E o vampiro entendeu. Ela queria provocá-lo. Queria vê-lo perdendo a compostura, gritando, chorando... Queria vê-lo reagir. Tola... Não conseguiria. Poucas pessoas eram capazes de causar sentimentos em Uchiha Itachi, e, aquele vermezinho oferecido não seria uma delas. Nunca. Yuuhi Kurenai era uma forma de vida desprezível, porém útil. Apenas por isso permitia aqueles arroubos debochados por parte da vampira. Um meio sorriso assustador surgiu no rosto belo do vampiro. Ela estava demasiado confiante.

- Não se engane, Kurenai. Você é apenas lixo.

Viu a vampira soltá-lo e afastar-se temerosa, entendendo que, talvez, não fosse tão importante ou necessária como imaginava. Itachi desferiu um golpe seco contra a caixa torácica da Yuuhi, empurrando-a com violência para o abismo profundo, cujas sombras não hesitaram em engoli-la. Kurenai caia a uma velocidade surpreendente, e uma ânsia sufocada em seu peito fez-se presente em forma de uma golfada de sangue, quando a tosse atacou seus pulmões. A pancada havia feito seu peito contrair-se dolorosamente, roubando-lhe o ar. Concentrou-se um pouco, diminuindo gradativamente a velocidade da queda enquanto sustentava um sorriso. O vento frio e cortante parecia castigá-la por haver irritado o vampiro, atacando com violência o corpo curvilíneo. A escuridão ao redor embotava os sentidos da vampira, de forma que, mal havia percebido, já estava ao fim da queda. Parada em meio à desolação, tentou pentear os cabelos com os dedos e acertar a roupa amassada.

Passou as costas das mãos sobre os lábios manchados de sangue e, ao olhar para o líquido rubro, sorriu. O sorriso alargou-se em riso, o riso em gargalhadas ensandecidas. Kurenai despejou todas as sensações daquele encontro conturbado em suas risadas descontroladas. É, ela estava apaixonada. Droga! Mais uma vez... Mais uma mísera e irremediável vez. Não bastou toda a dor e decepção que viveu ao lado de Madara? Aquele maldito antigo! Nunca deixou que se aproximasse dele, nunca o teve de verdade. Recebia agrados apenas quando seus serviços eram requeridos. Todo o resto eram piadinhas sarcásticas, brincadeiras infames, escorraçadas desdenhosas, apontamentos irônicos... Tratava-a como uma vadia barata. E, Ah! Como a Yuuhi adorava! Aprazia-lhe ser maltratada pelo antigo. O vampiro com cara de garoto sabia ser deus na arte de ser homem. Como amava aquele bastardo! E agora, com o novo líder, não seria melhor, não é? Pelos menos com Madara tinha tórridas sessões de sexo. Com o Itachi, nem isso.

****

O vampiro distribuía beijinhos molhados no pescoço da amante, soprando por cima da saliva para dar-lhe arrepios prazerosos. Era fácil. Incrivelmente fácil fazer Ino perdoá-lo. Por mais idiotices que fizesse, e estas não eram poucas ou suaves, a loira nunca conseguia guardar rancor por muito tempo. Hidan chegava a impressionar-se com a sintonia que compartilhavam. Quase onze anos atrás, quando conheceu aquela adolescente loira e metida, exageradamente pintada e com roupas provocantes, entrando furtivamente em uma boate para não ser barrada pelos seguranças do local, devido à sua pouca idade, nunca imaginou que ela tornar-se-ia sua amante e, por que não dizer, sua amada.

Naquela época, Hidan gastava suas noites torrando o dinheiro da Akatsuki em danceterias e casas noturnas, escolhendo garotas, bebendo sangue com alto teor de alcoólico, causando estragos... Como o bom desordeiro que sempre foi. Apesar de repreendê-lo sempre, Hinata nunca foi capaz de puni-lo severamente, mesmo que o vampiro acabasse quebrando todas as regras impostas pela matriarca em um só dia. Expunha-se, brigava com humanos, os assustava... Chegou ao extremo de ter uma gangue! E isso, ao invés de irritar a criadora, só fazia-a gargalhar, divertida, encorajando assim, sua cria a fazer mais de suas loucuras. Se não para divertir-se, apenas para ver o riso raro e extasiante da morena.

Mas, entre cria e criadora, não poderia ser diferente. Hinata conhecia muito bem a personalidade de Hidan quando o aceitou como amante. Sabia que era um garoto inteligente, porém muito problemático... Rebelde. Que o fato de crescer em um orfanato só havia ajudado o garoto a ser mais independente, mais safo. Engraçado que, quando o órfão começou a seguir a benfeitora do orfanato onde vivia, não tinha um objetivo em mente. Não pensou que estava apaixonado, não esperou ser aceito por ela, nunca imaginou que viraria um vampiro. E tudo aquilo veio tão fácil e suavemente para si, que nada mais fez, além de agarrar-se com força. Viveu muitos anos como amante da morena, até que ela decidisse transformá-lo. Aculturou-se, aprendeu a portar-se com classe, acostumou-se com o dinheiro e, como nunca abandonou seu lado selvagem, aquelas noitadas eram uma maneira de juntar os dois mundos.

E naquela noite de verão, o que realmente o atraiu naquela garota de quinze anos, que se vestia como uma prostituta? Hidan viu-a no bar, tentando comprar bebidas e apenas sorriu. Era uma garota riquinha, pelo modo que se portava e falava. Incrivelmente esnobe, até. Carregara no visual para passar-se por adulta e falhara miseravelmente. Parecia uma criança fantasiada com as roupas de grife da mãe. Ignorou-a e voltou para sua área especial naquela boate, reservada apenas para os seus comparsas de gangue. E, de lá, podia ver a garota perguntar pelo líder Jashin. Mas que droga! O que aquela pequena haveria de querer consigo? Como sabia que estava ali? Então era isso? Uma burguesinha rebelde que fugia de casa para divertir-se com um líder de gangue. Queria apenas chamar a atenção. Era apenas rebeldia adolescente. Hidan sentiu-se animado, aquilo o agradava bastante.

Deixou-se encontrar pela garota e achou-a extremamente irritante. Mimada em excesso, fútil, um tanto escandalosa e muito perigosa quando se enfurecia. Enfim, cansou-se da loira. Mudou de clube, porém, a menina parecia persegui-lo. Tentava despistá-la, voltar à sua antiga vida, mas, não importava em que bar ou inferninho se enfiasse, a garota sempre o encontrava. Dizia-se apaixonada. Declarava todo o seu amor. Idiota! Não sabia que era um vampiro? É, talvez não soubesse. Isso feriria todas as normas da matriarca, mais uma vez, porém, Hidan não se importou. Mostrou-se como o monstro que era, sugou o sangue quente da adolescente, exibiu as presas. Foi cruel. Queria-a longe. Aquela brincadeira o irritava demasiado.

E conseguiu o que queria. Após fugir aos prantos, a loira desapareceu. Hidan não voltou a vê-la por quase um mês e, sentiu-se estranhamente incomodado. O sangue da garota despertara algo em si, algo que ainda não conhecia. E, de repente, nasceu uma vontade enorme de vê-la. Negando a si mesmo que o fazia por ela, mudava de boate todas as noites, tentando esbarrar por acaso na adolescente. Tudo em vão. Sua vida noturna perdeu toda a graça e a cor. Retirou-se dela sem culpas, passando os dias ao lado de Hinata, na enorme mansão que compartilhavam. A Hyuuga preocupava-se com o sofrimento do filhote, achava exagerado e descabido. Talvez condizente a um humano, não a um vampiro. Convenceu o vampiro a sair, deu-lhe um carro novo, algumas ordens... Tudo o que uma mãe poderia fazer para aliviar o sofrimento do filho.

Porém, esse sofrimento só o abandonou quando Hidan viu, trêmula e chorosa, com uma mala ao seu lado, aquela adolescente loira que tanto o perseguiu. Ela estava escorada à porta de um de seus antigos esconderijos. O vampiro não pôde deixar de sorrir quando os olhos azuis claros fixaram-se nele, e os lábios rosados formaram uma frase baixa, porém, perfeitamente audível. "Desculpe, eu ainda o amo." O corpo frágil da garota aproximou-se do belo e forte do vampiro, oferecendo-lhe o pescoço. Hidan gargalhou alto, assustando a loira. Pegou-a no colo, junto à mala que ela trazia e levou-a a mansão. Lá resolveriam tudo. Hinata daria um jeito de despistar a família da garota. Não importava. O que mais valia era estarem juntos. E assim estiveram até agora. Muito tempo para um humano. Muito pouco para um vampiro.

Hidan não gostava de pensar no tempo. Pensar nele fazia-o lembrar a proximidade de perder Ino. A amante estava a cada dia mais pálida, mais fraca. Uma atitude deveria ser tomada o mais breve possível. E, por mais que amasse a sua criadora, não podia deixá-la fazer tal estupidez. Não deixaria que acabasse com a vida da Ino, não importava se estariam juntos como amantes ou não. Hidan a arrastara para aquela situação e a tiraria dela, mesmo que tivesse que fugir da Akatsuki e transformar a Yamanaka ele mesmo. A Hyuuga não percebia que seria mais doloroso não ter a loira, do que tê-la como uma estranha? Por acaso não sentia o mesmo com Madara, preferindo ser sua inimiga a não compartilhar laço algum? Não, provavelmente aquela maldita mania de grandeza continuava a cegá-la. Não havia mais tempo para resolver as coisas sem romper com a matriarca. Ela mesma escolheu esse caminho, enterrando-se em sua infinita teimosia.

- Hidan? – Ino chamou-o, preocupada. Há algum tempo que os carinhos do vampiro cessaram, e ele se mantinha perdido em algum lugar distante. – O que foi?

- Pensando. – Fez uma careta desgostosa.

- Oh, você pensa? Isso é novidade! – Sorriu docemente, acariciando o lado direito da face do vampiro.

- Hahaha... Eah, Inooo... A loira aqui é você! – Animou-se, caindo na provocação da amante. Apertou-a com força, fazendo-a soltar todo o ar dos pulmões e reclamar entre gemidos doloridos. Hidan sorriu.

- Para com isso! – Reclamou, divertida. O vampiro ergueu os olhos para o centro do salão, onde uma garota de cabelos rosa esticava o pescoço freneticamente, observando, atenta, as escadas que levavam aos camarotes. Hidan crispou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado.

- Hey, Ino... Aquela lá é sua amiga, eah? – Apontou para a garota, que começava a andar em direção às escadas, disposta a perseguir aquilo que tanto a interessava.

- É sim... O que será que ela vai fazer lá em cima? É VIP... Só os vampiros e os convidados especiais podem ficar lá. – Falou, incomodada.

- Porra... Não sei... Melhor pará-la. – Suspirou, chateado.

Ino correu, arrastando Hidan pela mão enquanto abria espaço entre as pessoas que dançavam no salão, chegando próximo o suficiente para ser ouvida, mesmo com o som da orquestra.

- Hey, Sakura! – Chamou.

- Oh, Ino-San. – Parou e olhou para a loira, porém, deixou o corpo totalmente de frente para as escadas, como se, ao terminar a conversa, fosse atirar-se naquela direção.

- O que vai fazer lá em cima. – Perguntou Ino, sem a mínima discrição. Sakura enrugou as sobrancelhas, tentou mentir, dissimular, mas não conseguiu. Algo a fez ser totalmente sincera.

- Pode parecer loucura, mas eu vi o Naruto agora a pouco. – Fez uma cara confusa. - Ele estava com o seu amigo. – Olhou para Hidan.

- Ah, o Sasuke... Eles provavelmente estão fudpfffff... – Não conseguiu terminar. O Cotovelo de Ino encontrou seu estômago com força, fazendo-o cuspir as palavras. _Droga, o sangue negro deixou a Ino bem fortinha._

- Sasuke? – Sakura apontou os olhos verdes para Ino, que sorriu com ambas as mãos em frente ao corpo, como se pedisse calma.

- Não, não. Impossível! Não deveria ser o Naruto. Como ele era? Era loiro? Olhos azuis? Vestia Black Tie? – Viu como a rosada acenava positivamente para cada uma de suas perguntas. – Era o Deidara! Viu, pode ficar tranquila. – Ino já estava ficando nervosa.

- Não. – A Haruno balançou a cabeça negativamente, com certa força. Ergueu o olhar, decidida. – Tenho certeza, era o Naruto.

- Fudeu. – Hidan sorriu diante da determinação da rosada, deixando-a confusa.

Ino respirou fundo e concentrou-se. Debruçou-se sobre a rosada, fixando seus olhos azuis nos dela. Colocou uma das mãos no ombro da garota e olhou-a de modo penetrante. A Haruno permaneceu imóvel, apenas devolvendo o olhar. Com a voz profunda e distante, Ino proferiu pausadamente.

- Sakura, volte para a sua mesa, não era o Naruto. – Hidan assistiu tudo estranhado, enquanto a loira continuava séria e concentrada.

- Desculpe, Ino. Eu tenho que ir. – Sakura sorriu, soltando-se de Ino e seguindo até as escadas. O vampiro olhou para a amante, depois para a rosada e, dando-se conta do que tinha ocorrido, caiu em uma gargalhada sonora.

- Caralho, Ino! Você tentou encantá-la? Você é a pior! – Hidan fechou os olhos, tão fortes eram os espasmos que as risadas lhe causavam.

- Cala a boca, idiota! Pior é você, que nem tentar consegue! Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes fiz isso com você! – Bufou, irritada.

- Hahaha... Duvido, Ino. Agora vamos achar alguém que realmente tenha dons mentais. – Deu um peteleco na testa da amante. – Temos que avisar ao Sasuke que o chicletinho vai trabalhar de empata foda.

- E essa é a Hinata, garanto. – Cruzou os braços e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas loiras.

- Quem mais? Vamos, Inoo... Isso vai dar em merda.

****

Dedos finos e firmes tamborilavam pela parede, determinados, num ritmo que acompanhava as passadas lentas e graciosas, funcionando como uma trilha sonora perfeita para uma perseguição. O vampiro que desfilava tranquilo pelos corredores, com uma mão no bolso da calça negra e a outra roçando delicadamente o papel de parede, trazia nos lábios um meio sorriso malicioso, divertido. Aumentava a velocidade de seus passos gradativamente, elevando o volume das batidas ocas que seus dedos desprendiam, enchendo de aflição o coração da caça. Ah, como Sasuke era irritante. Deixava-o fugir, mesmo podendo capturá-lo a qualquer minuto. Fazia-o perceber sua aproximação, coagia-o, emitia avisos mudos que o mandavam render-se. Será que não podia, uma única vez, proceder do jeito que bem entendesse? Sem necessidade de sangue ou encantos idiotas?

Não. A resposta brincou em sua mente quando se lembrou que seu perseguidor não era qualquer um, era Uchiha Sasuke. Aquele que se nomeou seu dono. Não, droga! Não tinha dono algum! Era livre, e queria entregar-se como tal, se assim desejasse. Desde a primeira vez, o maldito primeiro instante, nunca estivera sob seu juízo normal. Sempre tinha algo que lhe embotava os sentidos, que o fazia ser excessivamente desinibido ou entregue. Era tão difícil entender que toda aquela situação era muito inesperada e louca para que pudesse lidar facilmente? Naruto só precisava de um tempo para se acostumar. Seria muito difícil esperar esse tempo? Era estranho demais sentir-se envergonhado por amar outro homem, de forma tão desesperada e tão repentina? Claro que não! Qualquer pessoa normal entenderia algo dessa magnitude. Mas Sasuke não era uma pessoa normal. Nem sequer era uma pessoa.

- Maldito teme! – Gritou, furioso. Aquele bastardo conseguia tirá-lo do sério.

Naruto não pode ver como, alguns metros atrás, Sasuke parava, arregalava levemente os olhos e expandia o sorriso torto, enquanto sussurrava um "Dobe". Como aquilo o excitava. O jeito expansivo e aborrecido do loiro, tão irritantemente diferente do seu, e, ao mesmo tempo, tão atraente e perturbador. Aquele garoto encantava o vampiro, em cada detalhe, do mais tímido sorriso a mais hedionda careta. Sem falar que estar com ele era imensamente divertido. Os sentimentos do morto vivo ficavam tão inquietos e pulsantes que nem parecia que estavam empoeirados por séculos de tédio. E, a cada nova faceta do garoto loiro que surgia, mostrando ao moreno o quanto amava aquelas pequenas mudanças de humor, a paciência do Uchiha se esgotava. Os olhos caçadores viram como o loiro passava correndo em frente às escadas, olhando angustiado para trás. Apressando o passo, refez o caminho recém trilhado, encurralando o loiro contra a parede que iniciava o corredor esquerdo. Naruto soltou uma interjeição irritadiça.

- Já chega, Dobe.

O rosto do vampiro encaixou-se na curva do pescoço do amante, sorvendo o cheiro da pele quente e macia com arfadas ruidosas. Um cheiro suave e vivo, levemente adocicado, preencheu seus pulmões. Com certeza Ino havia despejado uma de suas loções no garoto. O aroma era delicioso e combinava perfeitamente com o loiro.

- Não me cheire, teme. – Resmungou, fazendo um biquinho irritado. – Ainda estamos no corredor. – Completou o resmungo, dessa vez de forma mais audível.

- Hn. – Sasuke irritou-se com a nova reclamação.

Enlaçando a cintura do amante, ergueu-o do chão, carregando-o muito colado ao corpo pálido, ao que o loiro balançava os pés no ar e grunhia nervoso. Meio às cegas, o vampiro enfiou a mão na maçaneta da porta mais próxima, girando-a com pouca delicadeza e abrindo-a de supetão, fechando-a com um impulso logo depois. Olhou rapidamente aquele camarote, certificando-se de que estava vazio e decorando mentalmente a posição de cada móvel. Por fim, achou um sofá longo de veludo vermelho, que parecia bastante confortável e mostrou, novamente, seu meio sorriso satisfeito. Praticamente atirou o amante sobre o acolchoado. Não deixando tempo para que o outro resmungasse, colou-se ao corpo menor abaixo de si, um pouco mais levemente para não machucá-lo com o tranco. Colocou as mãos nas coxas do loiro, abrindo-as o suficiente para que seus quadris se encaixassem com perfeição no corpo do Uzumaki, puxando-as para cima em seguida, fixando, assim, o próprio corpo entre as pernas do amante. O encaixe era perfeito. Derramou o negror penetrante de seus olhos na imensidão azul dos olhos de Naruto e sentiu-se afogar. Estava perdido no azul.

- Agora não estamos mais no corredor, Dobe. – Sasuke enfiou novamente o rosto no pescoço dourado, sorvendo cheio da pele. Sorriu ao lembrar-se que costumava chamar o loiro de anjo. Bem, quanto mais o conhecia, mais achava que dobe servia-lhe bem melhor.

- Já disse para não me cheirar, 'ttebayo! – Resmungou baixinho, enquanto a respiração do vampiro contra sua pele sensível lhe dava arrepios prazerosos.

- Não posso, Dobe. Simplesmente não posso. – Sussurrou, fazendo o loiro estremecer. Naruto ergueu uma das mãos à parte arrepiada do cabelo do vampiro, próxima a nuca, e puxou com força, fazendo o Uchiha encarar sua face confusa.

- Por quê? – Perguntou, deitando a cabeça levemente para o lado. Sasuke viu na pergunta inocente uma grande oportunidade de sedução.

- Não sabia, Usuratonkachi? Os humanos são como animais, apaixonam-se pelos cheiros. – Fez questão de parecer prepotente. Naruto enrugou as sobrancelhas.

- E você gosta do meu cheiro? – Perguntou, desviando o olhar, um pouco envergonhado.

- Gosto. – Sussurrou, deixando o amante levemente corado. – E você, gosta do meu? – Naruto foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta, arregalando os olhos e ficando um tanto pensativo.

- Não sei. – Respondeu por fim.

Sasuke apoiou ambos os braços no sofá, erguendo um pouco o corpo. Sustentando o peso em uma única mão, levou a outra às roupas, afrouxando-as próximo ao pescoço, deixando-o exposto. Aproximou-se de Naruto, deixando a pele livre para o nariz do outro. Um pouco receoso, o garoto aproximou-se do pescoço do vampiro, roçando a pele fria levemente com o nariz afilado. Fechou os olhos, sorvendo uma boa quantidade de ar, que veio misturado a um aroma exótico e excitante. O cheiro do Uchiha. Buscou mais contato com o rosto naquela pele, tentando aspirar mais do perfume único. O loiro se deixou guiar pelo bem estar do toque da cútis clara, perdendo-se na presença do Uchiha, embriagando-se com a essência dele. Um gemidinho manhoso brotou dos lábios do garoto que, ao dar-se conta do fato, afastou-se rapidamente, sentindo o rosto queimar.

- Gosta bastante, pelo visto. – Sasuke sorriu presunçoso, ouvindo os resmungos que voltavam a colar-se pela boca do amante.

- Não fica se achando, teme. – Resmungou, fazendo biquinho.

Como virara costume, o vampiro não conteve o ímpeto de mordiscar aqueles graciosos lábios vermelhos. Fixou um deles entre os dentes, puxando-o lentamente, enquanto voltava a mergulhar no mar azul dos olhos do loiro. Naruto sentia-se hipnotizado pelos profundos orbes ônix do vampiro, e mal percebeu quando sua mão voltou a agarrar os cabelos negros do Uchiha, e seus lábios colaram-se nos dele, encaixando-se libidinosamente enquanto as línguas não esperaram o toque completo para acariciarem-se e enlaçarem-se. Os corpos uniram-se de modo a quase fundirem-se sobre o estofado carmim, misturando o dourado e o pálido, o negro das roupas e os contrastantes cabelos. O ângulo do beijo mudou para que as bocas se devorassem mais intensamente, costurando o prazer e o desejo em ambos os corpos, que roçavam, dispostos a tornarem-se um. As pernas do Uzumaki envolveram a cintura do vampiro, prendendo-o fortemente.

O beijo foi partido para que os amantes buscassem o ar que lhes faltava, mas foi sucedido por outros, cada vez mais intensos e desejosos. As línguas experimentavam-se e exploravam-se, as salivas rolavam unidas entre os lábios, as mãos desbravavam o corpo alheio desarrumando as roupas. Já não existiam desculpas ou impedimentos. Apenas o desejo mútuo. E, como para saciar de pronto parte deste desejo, os quadris começaram a chocar-se compassadamente, causando correntes elétricas e eriçando os pelos da nuca do loiro, todas as vezes que seu membro semi-ereto era vítima de um roce mais intenso no meio daquela fricção necessitada. As mãos do vampiro entraram por baixo das roupas do amante, acariciando a pele desnuda do tórax e abdome, procurando, com sua frieza, amenizar o calor tórrido do corpo alheio. Sons guturais escapavam surdos da garganta do Uchiha, enfeitados pelos gemidos e suspiros de Naruto. Quando a boca de Sasuke colou-se no pescoço dourado, o loiro afastou-se, ofegante.

- Pare, teme. – Pediu vermelho, tentando conter a excitação.

- O que foi, dobe? – Perguntou, arqueando um das sobrancelhas bem desenhadas.

- Nos já fizemos isso hoje, 'ttebayo. – Sasuke franziu o cenho, intrigado. Porém, logo entendeu o aviso mudo que queria transmitir-lhe o amante. E achou graça. Tentou não rir, pois sabia que irritaria o loiro, mas acabou exibindo um leve risinho.

- Sasuke-teme! Eu sou humano, esqueceu, 'tteba? Tem que pegar leve comigo! – E, irritado, tentou empurrar o Uchiha de cima de si e levantar-se, porém, este o manteve deitado com o próprio corpo.

- Isso não é desculpa, dobe. – Sorriu.

Sasuke começou a lamber a artéria pulsante no pescoço do loiro, inebriando-se com o cheiro do sangue quente. Raspou seus caninos sobre a pele macia e ouviu o sangue correr mais rápido pelas veias do garoto. Ele estava nervoso. Lentamente, deixou que suas presas perfurassem a tez firme do pescoço, sentindo o corpo menor arquear-se embaixo do seu, e um gemido de dor e deleite escapar dos lábios carnudos de Naruto. Abriu a boca para acomodar o jorro fervente e adocicado. O loiro apertou os olhos com força, sentindo uma onda de prazer invadir-lhe o corpo. Uma luz dourada e quente brincou no rosto do garoto, incomodando seus olhos por trás das pálpebras. Um cheiro de grama recém cortada entrou-lhe pelas narinas, deixando-o confuso. Abriu os olhos lentamente, ficando assombrado com o que viu.

Estava deitado em um gramado verdejante, do que parecia ser um enorme jardim, com algumas árvores espaçadas e um lago grande e azul mais ao fundo. Seus olhos percorreram cada centímetro da paisagem, estranhados. Por acaso havia amanhecido? Estaria nos jardins da mansão? Onde estaria o Sasuke-teme? Já tinha ido dormir? Nenhuma de suas perguntas parecia realmente importante no meio daquela beleza natural. Levantou-se, arrumando um pouco as roupas, livrando-a de pedaços de grama. Sentiu um leve ardor no pescoço e levou os dedos ao local, tocando nas protuberâncias da mordida. Piscou algumas vezes ao notar que havia uma cama de casal mais a frente. O sol estava claro e o clima fresco. Parecia uma bela tarde de verão. Sentou-se na cama, sentindo a maciez dos lençóis de seda brancos. Fechou um pouco os olhos e, quando os abriu, viu Sasuke se aproximando. O desespero tomou-lhe em cheio.

- Teme! Você tá no sol, 'ttebayo! Vai virar pó! – Gritou um Naruto enlouquecido, chacoalhando as mãos na frente do rosto. Sasuke fez uma careta de incredulidade. Não pôde conter-se, teve que abandonar a indiferença.

- Dobe! Isso é uma ilusão! – Suspirou, acalmando-se. – E, mesmo que não fosse, a luz solar não me afetaria. Seria apenas incrivelmente incômodo.

- Nani? – O loiro piscava, com os olhos arregalados, o que o deixava ligeiramente cômico. – Que lugar é esse, teme?

- Me diga você. – Suspirou. – Isso é sua mente. Inclusive esse clichê cafona. – Apontou para a cama de lençóis brancos no meio de um jardim isolado. Extremamente clichê.

- Esse lugar se parece com o parque que eu gostava de visitar na infância. – Naruto sorriu, um grande e belo sorriso, por sinal, fazendo Sasuke desenhar um meio sorriso, por tabela.

- Só você para me fazer voltar a ver o sol. – Suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e erguendo o rosto, observando o astro luminoso. Naruto sorriu envergonhado, coçando a nuca enquanto assanhava ainda mais os cabelos dourados.

- É isso, 'ttebayo? – Perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- Como assim, dobe? Agora podemos fazer, e não existem mais desculpas que me façam parar. – Falou, correndo para deitar-se sobre o loiro.

Sasuke voltou a encaixar seu corpo no meio das pernas do amante, pressionando-se com firmeza contra o menor e acomodando-o na cama macia. Deixou que seus lábios sugassem a boca carnuda antes de iniciarem um beijo profundo. Naruto não se poupou ao corresponder ao beijo do vampiro, envolveu o pescoço pálido com os braços e o trouxe mais para perto, mais para dentro. Logo, as mãos rápidas e espertas do Uchiha começaram a despojar o garoto loiro de suas roupas, enquanto as mãos pequenas do outro lhe faziam algo similar. Os torsos desnudos encontraram-se, e, para surpresa de Naruto, a pele de Sasuke estava quente, e, igual a sua, exibia uma leve camada de suor. Então, Sasuke era humano naquele devaneio?

Os lábios do Uchiha dedicaram-se ao pescoço do Uzumaki, sugando-o e deixando-o vermelho, repleto de vergões apaixonados e marcas de posse. Arranhava a pele com os dentes, ouvindo os gemidos sofridos do amante, que lhe agarrava os ombros com fervor. A língua escorreu atrevida pelo tórax levemente definido, trabalhando sobre os mamilos, mordiscando-os para intensificar os murmúrios de excitação formados pela boca do menor. Numa trilha de beijos molhados, alcançou o abdome reto, mordiscando-o sem delicadeza. Perdido na sensação dos lábios macios sobre a sua pele, Naruto resfolegava, ansioso. Conduzia a cabeça do amante ao centro de sua excitação, que pulsava, preso entre as roupas pesadas. Os dedos curtos entrelaçavam-se entre os fios muitos negros, puxando-os com certa força.

Sasuke sorriu, e Naruto pôde sentir o hálito quente chocar-se contra sua ereção. As peças de roupas haviam sido retiradas do seu corpo e ele mal se deu conta, tamanha era a excitação e expectativa. Não lembrava-se dos dedos longos do vampiro o libertando, nem do seu próprio corpo arqueando para ajudá-lo a atirar suas calças longe. Só voltou a si no instante no qual a boca quente e acolhedora do maior tomou seu comprimento, acarinhando- com a língua insolente. Os indefectíveis movimentos de vai-e-vem começaram fortes e gulosos, como se ansiassem por fazê-lo atingir rapidamente o ápice. O Uchiha sugava-o avidamente, de maneira indecente e despudorada, fazendo Naruto pensar que, se o maior pudesse, estaria com aquele meio sorriso pervertido nos lábios, sorriso de quem está pensando em aprontar. Esse detalhe fazia o loiro excitar-se ainda mais, aumentando o volume dos seus gemidos.

A perícia do moreno não deixou Naruto estender-se por muito tempo, derramando o seu prazer naquela boca que o desejava. Sasuke evitou engolir aquela substância pegajosa. Ao invés disso, depositou-a nos dedos, levando-os a lubrificar a entrado do amante, que arfou ao sentir o contato dos dedos finos com sua intimidade. Um a um, três dedos do Uchiha somaram-se no interior do Uzumaki, imitando os movimentos do coito, estimulando rudemente a próstata, fazendo o loiro morder os lábios para conter um gemido a cada novo estímulo. Novamente excitado, contorcido entre correntes prazerosas e afogado num calor crescente, o amante impacientou-se, afastando os dedos do seu interior e voltando os olhos repletos de súplicas ao moreno.

- C-chega. – Murmurou.

- O que disse, dobe? – Provocou.

- Me tome agora. – Soltou, em um suspiro. O moreno sorriu satisfeito.

Sasuke afastou-se um pouco para desfazer-se das roupas que ainda repousavam sobre seu corpo perfeito. Levou uma mão ao próprio membro, deslizando-a rapidamente, preparando-se para adentrar seu amante. Teve um leve sobressalto quando sua mão foi estapeada por um Naruto que se dispunha de joelhos, à sua frente.

- Eu faço. – Falou, decidido.

- Dobe.

Agachando-se o suficiente para alcançar o membro do moreno com os lábios e apoiando uma das mãos sobre a base, o loiro lambeu a extensão do maior, colocando-a na boca sem demora. Suas sucções não eram tão profundas, mas a visão do amante com os olhos fechados era suficiente para excitar o Uchiha. Naruto subia uma das mãos sobre o comprimento enquanto lambia e sugava a ponta. Sasuke mordeu os lábios para conter um gemido quando o garoto sugou com mais força e puxou-o para cima, fazendo-o colocar-se sobre seu colo, enquanto o invadia lentamente, escutando os suspiros mistos entre doridos e prazerosos. As mãos do vampiro encaixaram-se na cintura fina do amante, preparando-se para movimentá-lo sobre si. Naruto gemeu longamente ao acomodar a extensão do maior dentro de si, sentindo-o tão rígido que o machucava.

Os corpos dançavam frenéticos, embalados pelos gemidos compartilhados, vez por outra abafados por beijos intensos. A sanidade cedia lugar ao prazer, enquanto as estocadas se faziam mais rápidas e profundas. Sem conter-se, o loiro caiu de costas sobre a cama, tendo o amante sobre si, empalando-o com mais profundidade devido à nova posição. Um calor insuportável consumia os corpos unidos, envolvendo-os por completo naquele ato de prazer compartilhado. O Uchiha apertou os olhos sentindo a proximidade do seu auge, tomando o membro do menor nas mãos para massageá-lo no mesmo ritmo vigoroso das estocadas. Os corpos estremeceram e agarraram-se com mais força, libertando, do fundo da garganta, um gemido potente, visceral. As sensações misturaram-se, girando incansáveis, jogando os sentidos ao entorpecimento. Prazer, satisfação, amor. Cada um destes foi sentido da forma mais verdadeira e pulsante. Os corpos abraçados caíram na cama de lençóis brancos. O prazer havia se materializado. Um, recebendo-o sobre o ventre e o outro, dentro de sua intimidade. E Naruto abriu os olhos.

Estavam novamente naquele camarote, deitados sobre o sofá carmim, abraçados. Sua respiração desregulada chocava-se com a de Sasuke, misturando ambos os hálitos. O vampiro tinha o rosto grudado em seu pescoço, e o lambia lentamente. Quanto tempo havia se passado? Minutos? Segundos talvez? A impressão que se tinha era que aquilo tudo aconteceu em pouquíssimo tempo. Ainda arfante, o vampiro ergueu o rosto para tomar os lábios do loiro aturdido, que correspondeu ao toque, feliz.

- Uau... Que estranho, 'ttebayo.

Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Pareceu tudo tão real que estranhou acordar de novo naquele camarote. Abraçou o moreno com força, aconchegando-o melhor sobre o peito. Sasuke delirava com a sensação do sangue de Naruto percorrendo-lhe as veias, somado ao êxtase da experiência que viveram juntos. O corpo do loiro retesava-se, assaltado por arrepios deliciosos. Ainda entorpecido, virou o rosto para o lado, focando os olhos no cômodo escuro. E o que viu o assustou. Ali, parados na escuridão, dois olhos negros o fitavam compenetrados. Olhos interessados, levemente sorridentes. Olhos que presenciaram tudo.

_**Continua... **_


	20. Desire

** Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

** OoO**

** Capítulo 20: Desejo.**

_ "Ferva-me o sangue. Toma-me pela sede.  
Beije-me assim! "Morres"só para mim.  
Digo a tua boca:"Vem!"  
Todo o meu corpo te chama:  
"Morde-me também"_

_Perfuro sua carne, eu a torturo com prazer._

_ Que dure a vida inteira e aplaque o meu desejo._  
_ Ferve-me o sangue: Acalme a ira com teu beijo._  
_ Beije-me assim"¹_

**

* * *

**

Os olhos muito negros se abriram com uma expressão espantada, decorando, imperceptivelmente, cada detalhe do belo lustre de cristal, lapidado em forma de gotas luzidias, que jazia dependurado no teto do camarote, mergulhado na meia escuridão confortável do cômodo. Piscando vezes seguidas, os orbes ônix se arregalavam e voltavam a fechar-se, assustados. Poderia estar realmente ali? Estava no controle novamente? Como poderia? Madara havia voltado, contado sua história, tomado uma decisão. Então, como poderia ser Tobi a estar no comando do corpo pálido e atlético? Como, com a personalidade original fortalecendo-se a ponto de dominar totalmente a percepção do vampiro? Tobi poderia ser bobo, talvez infantil, mas sua mente trabalhava com genialidade semelhante à do seu alterego, quando necessário. Madara tinha planos para ele. E, quem era Tobi pra negar-se a colaborar, quando pensou que nunca mais assumiria novamente a posição de destaque naquela vida eterna? Definitivamente, alguém que não abriria a boca para contestar.

- Ua, Tobi voltou... Que chato! – Torceu os lábios com enfado.

Estava irritado. Como não poderia estar? Não teria mais a mesma autonomia de antes. Seria constantemente interrompido. Facilmente dominado e subjugado por Madara quando suas ações não correspondessem às expectativas do seu lado sombrio. E claro, isso aconteceria com certa facilidade. Tobi perdera a liberdade. Droga! Porque Madara simplesmente não o deixava escondidinho e confortável em sua mente, apenas observando e se divertindo com as decisões do moreno, ou melhor, suas próprias, como sempre fez? Tinha que deixá-lo sair como um favor, impondo-o regras chatas como se fosse uma criança mimada? Emburrou-se. Os lábios finos desenharam-se em um bico, as bochechas inflaram. Queria divertir-se! Ser Madara era tão chato! Nunca podia fazer o que tinha vontade, tinha um monte de responsabilidades. Queria ser a personalidade forte de novo! O Uchiha, apesar de tê-lo criado, criado essa máscara, essa faceta diferente de si mesmo, prendia-o e calava-o... Ignorava-o. Nunca o deixava brincar! E, depois de todo o esforço e desculpas que Tobi criou em sua própria mente para deixar-se sobressair, seu lado sádico se consertava e voltava a comandar... Mil vezes droga!

- Tobi não é bobo! Tobi não pode enganar a si mesmo! Tobi se deixou ser Tobi... Uhum... – Concluiu.

Óbvio. Não era idiota. Não era fraco a ponto de fugir de seus problemas e suas responsabilidades, por mais dolorosos e sufocantes que estes fossem. Sua essência Uchiha não permitiria que se abalasse, não o deixaria mostrar tamanha fraqueza, uma fuga tão vergonhosa e tola, a menos que existissem objetivos ocultos e extremamente proveitosos. Era simples. Alguém como ele não fazia as coisas sem visar uma finalidade aprazível. Não se abalaria diante de desgraça pouca. Antes transformaria seus obstáculos em vantagens, usando todas as armas que dispusesse para alcançar seus ideais. Esse sim, era o espírito do príncipe guerreiro. Deixar-se possuir por seu lado mais suave foi apenas uma tática calculista e fria, extremamente oportunista e esperta. Mas de que estaria fugindo? Ou melhor, para lograr qual objetivo se movimentava tão inescrupulosamente? Tobi não sabia. E esse, apenas esse, era o lado ruim de ser Tobi, e não Madara. Tobi não sabia atingir todos os recantos de sua mente complexa. Havia informação que pareciam seladas, disponíveis apenas para sua personalidade arrogante.

- Tobi não queeeeer... – Chacoalhou a cabeça para os lados com força, livrando-se daqueles pensamentos que começavam a cansá-lo. Queria se divertir, apenas isso. Deixaria os problemas e as deduções para quando voltasse a ser Madara.

- Tobi quer ver o Deidara-Senpai! – Gritou, dando um belo sorriso enquanto jogava os braços para o alto, em sinal de animação. Aproveitaria enquanto o Madara não voltasse.

Com saltos leves e bem suaves, saiu depressa do camarote, abrindo a porta com um empurrão brusco e ganhando o corredor, ligeiro. Andava colando o calcanhar do pé que levava a frente às pontas dos dedos do pé que sustentava seu peso no chão, esticando bem a perna entres as trocas, delineando seus passos sobre o chão. Cantarolava uma canção qualquer, com os lábios colados, transformando a letra em uma efusão de grunhidos que ecoavam pela garganta. Os braços abriram-se, dando a impressão que o moreno andava em uma corda bamba, como os equilibristas dos circos antigos, fazendo seus quadris belos e sinuosos, porém firmes e decididamente masculinos, moverem-se em um embalo sensual, como uma garota a insinuar-se, envolvendo o conjunto daquelas ações infantis em certa malemolência. Erguendo o rosto, divisou ao fim do corredor, distante de si, a silhueta de um vampiro de cabelos negros e displicentemente bagunçados, como se tivesse estado horas em frente ao espelho desorganizando meticulosamente cada mecha, para conseguir aquele efeito perfeitamente desarrumado e proporcional. Sasuke.

- Ua, Sasu-Chan! – Falou, com a voz aguda e animada, pondo-se a seguir o moreno, para onde quer que este fosse.

Apressou os passos e saltitou atrás do vampiro, que se perdeu ao virar a esquina. Seguiu-o e observou o moreno agarrar o amante loiro com certa brutalidade, jogando-o na parede e enchendo-o de beijos e amassos. Sorriu debochado.

- Netinho do Tobi é safadinho. – Sussurrou.

Acompanhou os movimentos dos dois corpos unidos com os olhos espertos e viu-os serem engolidos pela escuridão do camarote mais próximo, que fora prontamente aberto e adentrado por Sasuke, com um Naruto a tiracolo. Ao ouvir o ruído da porta se fechando, correu até ter a maçaneta de metal pesado entre os dedos e finos. Seus dedos forçaram o metal e porta cedeu, porém, antes de abri-la, uma dor aguda atingiu a cabeça de Tobi, fazendo-o erguer as mãos para apertá-la com força, tentando diminuir a pressão incômoda. Bambeou um pouco e tentou resistir. Droga! Era seu outro lado querendo assumir. Apoiou-se na parede e deixou-se levar. Logo, sua voz saiu mais grossa e um sorriso malicioso, beirando o pernicioso, adornou os lábios finos.

-Itachi. – Disse com satisfação. – Você demorou a agir, filhote.

Entrou sorrateiro no camarote, dignando um breve olhar para os amantes abraçados sobre um móvel carmim e, puxando uma poltrona, sentou próximo a eles, colocando o tornozelo direito sobre o joelho esquerdo e apoiando um cotovelo sobre a coxa erguida, deixando a mão direita a apoiar um rosto em uma pose concentrada e altiva.

- Oh, que meigo. – Desdenhou, virando os olhos nas orbitas e esperando para, finalmente, ter um momento de atenção.

* * *

**- **Aaaaahhhhh! – Naruto gritou, agarrando-se ao pescoço de Sasuke e colando seus corpos de maneira ainda mais confidente, fazendo o mesmo esboçar um sorriso torto satisfeito.

- Assustou, Naru-Chan? Será que sou tão feio assim? – Disse, cinicamente, fazendo um bico magoado de puro fingimento.

- Se ele sempre tiver reações como esta, pode sempre assustá-lo com sua feiúra, Madara. – Rebateu Sasuke, malicioso.

- Você anda falante demais, netinho. – Sorriu desafiador, fazendo o Uchiha mais novo enviar-lhe um olhar assassino. Madara desceu os olhos pelo corpo do outro vampiro, analisando a velocidade com que o peito dele subia e descia, numa respiração agitada. – O sangue desse garoto realmente te afeta, não, Sasuke? – Encarou-o seriamente. – Acha que ele pode ser...

- Tenho certeza. – Cortou o outro, secamente.

- Bom para você. – O antigo desenhou um meio sorriso travesso.

- Podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui, 'ttebayo? – Naruto resmungou, encrespando as sobrancelhas loiras.

- Oh, o pombinho está arrulhando! – Debochou.

- Vá se ferrar! – O loiro torceu a cara, desviando os olhos azuis do mais velho e encostando a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Que coisa feia, garoto. Sasuke, você precisa ensinar seu amante a se comportar! – Falou fingindo estar ofendido e, vendo o Uzumaki estirar-lhe a língua, franziu o cenho e replicou. – Além de que, o único que estava sendo ferrado é você, pirralho. Não é mesmo, Sasuke?

- Cala a boca, bastardo. – Naruto grunhiu, agitando-se embaixo do amante, que virou os olhos, fatigado.

- Ok, ok, Naru-Chan, Pegue seus brinquedos e vá para o seu quarto, que o papai e a mamãe... – Olhou para Sasuke e sorriu. -... Precisam conversar.

- Não mesmo, 'ttebayo. – Desafiou.

- Vamos garoto, eu não vou estuprá-lo nem nada. – Viu o loiro arquear uma sobrancelha e continuar com a expressão decidida. – Ora, será que não pode afastar-se dele um segundo? – Inquiriu, irritado. Porque estava tendo tanta paciência? Outro fosse o caso, já teria destruído o merdinha em uma profusão de chamas. Droga, definitivamente, tinha que falar com Yahiko. Aquele moleque era estranho demais para ser normal.

- Não posso. – Sorriu e abraçou o pescoço de Sasuke, puxando-o para um beijo, quase matando o vampiro devido à tamanha surpresa, coisa que, claro, ninguém percebeu.

A boca vermelha buscou prender os lábios finos do vampiro sem cerimônia, arrancando um meio sorriso do companheiro que foi cortado pela língua travessa do loiro. As mordidinhas e lambidinhas distribuídas pela boca alheia deram ao beijo um ar sapeca que só o Uzumaki conseguiria. Afastando-se com os lábios insalivados, e observado com afinco pelos olhos negros do Uchiha mais novo, Naruto passou levemente a ponta da língua sobre os próprios lábios, recolhendo a saliva do moreno e saboreando-a, de olhos fechados, soltando um grunhidinho de satisfação ao sentir o gosto do outro. Sasuke engoliu com dificuldade ao ver seu amante lambendo-se como um gatinho que acabara de comer o melhor dos petiscos, enquanto Madara arregalou os olhos e montou uma cara pervertida.

- Está tentando me provocar, Naru-Chan? Você é corajoso. – Sorriu maliciosamente, vendo Sasuke mandar mais um de seus olhares assassinos e ajeitou-se na cadeira, motivado a irritar o vampiro mais jovem um pouco mais. – Realmente, me deu muita vontade de entrar na pequena festinha de vocês, mas é uma pena, Naruto tem a mente muito forte. Eu teria que mordê-lo também para brincar. – Comentou fingindo desinteresse.

- Não se atreva. – Sibilou o Uchiha mais novo.

- Ora, vamos, Sasuke. Como se você realmente pudesse fazer algo contra mim. Não se iluda. – Falou com enfado, demonstrando ao mais novo que a vitória anterior foi apenas mais um dos caprichos ocultos do antigo. Sasuke grunhiu com desinteresse e voltou-se a Naruto.

- Pode ir, Dobe. Fique com a Ino. – Não teve muita confiança ao mandar o amante para a loira espevitada, mas, ela pelo menos também era humana.

-Tudo bem, 'ttebayo. – Os olhos azuis pousaram nos negros, iniciando uma conversa silenciosa. Os amantes pareciam trocar confidencias e segredos, entendiam-se, tocavam suas essências. E nesse entendimento mudo, ambos ganharam a confiança que precisavam para separar-se, ato esse tão simples e, para os dois, tão custoso.

Naruto apoiou-se melhor, e tentou erguer-se, apoiando as mãos nas laterais de seu corpo e tentando afastar Sasuke, que o impedia, duro como uma rocha, em cima de si. Contudo, seus braços fraquejaram e seu corpo caiu pesado sobre superfície acolchoada. O Uchiha mais novo crispou as sobrancelhas, olhando atento para o rosto pálido do loiro.

- Você precisa de sangue, Dobe. – Informou.

O amante assentiu e o vampiro levou o próprio pulso à boca, cortando a pele clara com as presas, em um profundo rasgo, permitindo que seu sangue fluísse em grande quantidade para a sua boca, tratando de recolher todo o líquido rubro para que não escorresse. Deitou-se sobre o Uzumaki, aconchegando-se ao corpo menor que encaixava tão perfeitamente com o seu, e colou suas bocas, iniciando aquele ato de luxúria sangrenta, onde os gemidos do humano enchiam o cômodo. A língua de Sasuke ajudou naquele beijo ensanguentado, espalhando o licor ferruginoso na mucosa quente submetida a si.

- Pffff... Tinha que ser desse modo? Malditos pombinhos. – Madara grunhiu, rolando os olhos.

Naruto sugou fortemente a língua do moreno, mergulhando nas sensações prazerosas de tomar aquele sangue aditivo e embriagador. Limpou cada canto da cavidade do Uchiha, absorvendo até a última gota de alimento, e gemeu alto quando ele descolou a boca apressado, voltando a injuriar o pulso, dessa vez levando-o diretamente à boca do loiro.

- Não derrame. – Disse, afagando gentilmente os fios loiros do menor.

O garoto sorveu rápido e ansioso, agarrando o pulso pálido com força, fincando suas unhas curtas na pele lisa e ganhando gemidos contidos do vampiro. A ferida pulsava e ardia, ao mesmo tempo em que a língua ávida do menor escorrendo por ela gerava um prazer insano. O sangue escorria para fora do corpo de Sasuke levando sua sanidade e parte de seu controle, deixando-o perdido em deleite, aumentando sua sede de Naruto. De tomá-lo, de tê-lo, possuí-lo por completo. O Uchiha mais novo estava envenenando o amante, deixando-o mais dependente, mais seu... Matando-o aos poucos. E sabia disso. Porém, mesmo assim, não podia evitar sentir-se satisfeito. Sim, amava fazer do outro seu, mesmo que para isso precisasse feri-lo. Ah, maldito amor egoísta.

E com um grunhido de dor, o moreno finalmente afastou o seu pulso da boca do Uzumaki, deixando-o arfante, enquanto lambia compulsivamente os lábios carnudos. Olhou bem para o amante, levemente incrédulo. O garoto voltava a mudar. Estava sendo rapidamente afetado pelo sangue negro. O rosto adquiria contornos ainda mais firmes e suaves, a pele ficava uma nuance mais pálida, os cabelos ficavam mais loiros, brilhando assustadoramente. E os olhos. Ah, os olhos realmente o impressionaram. Aquela profusão de azul intensificou-se mais e mais. Sasuke encarou Madara espantado, vendo como este apenas compartilhava de seu espanto.

- Impressionante. Esse garoto reage maravilhosamente ao sangue negro. – Falou o antigo, sem esconder a surpresa e o interesse.

- Dobe, sente-se bem? – Perguntou, desconfiado.

- Estou ótimo, teme. – Respondeu confiante, dando um de seus melhores sorrisos.

O loiro tentou erguer-se novamente, apoiando, dessa vez, uma das mãos no divã, enquanto a outra empurrava o peito forte do amante pálido. Forçou-se para cima, deslocando o vampiro apenas alguns centímetros.

- Teme! Sabe que eu não posso tirá-lo de cima de mim... Me deixa sair, 'ttebayo! – Sasuke ergueu-se o bastante para que Naruto se levantasse, porém, permaneceu acomodado no divã, apenas mudando de posição, sentando-se de frente a Madara.

- Logo estarei com você. – Falou em tom de desinteresse, embora estivesse abalado. Naruto havia mesmo o movido? Ainda que apenas alguns centímetros, seria quase impossível para um amante tão jovem desenvolver essa quantidade de força. Mesmo Ino, que já tinha boa quantia de sangue negro em seu corpo, ainda não era capaz de dominar por vontade qualquer dos dons. Naruto era realmente especial.

- Acho bom, Sasuke-teme. – E saiu, deixando os dois vampiros a encararem-se.

**

* * *

**

- Fora as peculiaridades desse seu humano? – Levantou uma sobrancelha inquisitoriamente.

- Naruto é assunto meu. – Refilou.

- Então, acho que deveria guardar minhas informações para mim. – Desafiou.

- Seja o que for, deve ser do seu interesse. Não pense que me convence com essa máscara de bom samaritano. – Falou secamente.

- Ora, eu não penso. – Sorriu malicioso. – E sim, estou apenas movendo mais uma das minhas peças. Gostaria de saber que peça corresponde a você nesse jogo, pequeno Uchiha? – Perguntou, em tom de deboche.

- Não é do meu interesse. Mas, tenho uma certeza. Você é o rei. Estou certo? – Mostrava um tom desinteressado, porém, algo naquela conversa o intrigava. Qual era o objetivo do antigo?

- Oh, claro. Deveria ser diferente? – Ironizou.

- Eu não esperava outra coisa.

- Bem, deixe-me dizer que o bispo está se movendo, netinho. – O sorriso pernicioso fez Sasuke entender de quem se tratava.

- Itachi. – Grunhiu.

- Claro, quem mais? Sinto informar-lhe que ele logo estará entre nós.

- Maldito! – A mão pálida agarrou com força o braço de madeira do divã, quebrando-o em pedacinhos pela força excessiva. Madara sorriu.

- O que acha que ele veio procurar, Sasu-Chan? – Falou o apelido de modo pejorativo.

- Naruto. – Sussurrou.

- Exato. Finalmente, um ponto fraco. Ele foi muito paciente. – Comentou.

- Eu não o apoiarei. – Falou entre os dentes.

- Oh, mas não será um pedido. – Mais um sorriso sarcástico. Sasuke olhou-o e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Porque está me contando? Porque finge que está sob as restrições da matriarca?

- Porque eu amo você, filhote. – Sasuke sorriu de lado, com desdém. – E porque é vantajoso. – Ficou sério e encarou o Uchiha mais novo, que meneou a cabeça, assentindo.

- Não serei amável com sua cria nojenta. – Disse friamente.

- Oh, não precisa. Itachi não perderia para você. – Sorriu complacente.

- Tem certeza? – Sorriu desafiador.

- Não.

* * *

- Eah, Inoo, olha lá o algodão doce. – Hidan falou, apontando para a garota que descia as escadas com uma careta.

- É, parece que ela não encontrou o Naruto. Sorte! – Ino sorriu, passando os dedos sobre a testa em sinal de alívio.

- Merda, parece que a coisinha não desistiu. – Hidan fez uma careta e cruzou os braços enquanto via Sakura continuar sua procura, agora no andar de baixo.

- Nossa, ela está obcecada com... – Parou, abaixando a cabeça enquanto sentia uma vertigem que a deixou nauseada. Uma fraqueza apossou-se de seus músculos enquanto a garota se escorava na parede.

- Inoo, o que foi, ahn? – Perguntou, olhando para a loira que parecia um tanto mais pálida.

- Nada. Oh, olha lá a Karin, eu vou com ela, já volto! – Sorriu, forçando-se a firmar as pernas. Hidan estranhou. Ino querendo separar-se dele? Muito estranho.

- E eu, eah? – Perguntou, mimado.

- Ah, vai lá com o Sasori. – Apontou para um ruivo entediado do outro lado do salão.

Ino saiu apressada, respirando pausadamente, tentando conter o subido mal estar. Não era a primeira vez. Nem seria a última. Não até, ou ela ser transformada, ou finalmente morrer. A loira não se importava com o seu destino, tudo o que queria era não magoar o belo vampiro de olhos violeta. E, se sua morte fosse menos dolorosa que sua transformação, para o amante, como a Hyuuga dizia, ela não se importaria de morrer. Por ele. Alcançou a ruiva e segurou no braço dela, arfando.

- Karin... – Sussurrou.

- Ino, o que você tem? – Perguntou a ruiva, preocupada.

- Fala baixo, baka. – Sorriu.

- Outro mal estar? – Perguntou apreensiva. Ino assentiu com a cabeça. – Droga, estão cada vez mais constantes! Você tem que falar para o Hidan!

- Não! – Falou exasperada, contendo-se em seguida. – Não, Karin, não quero vê-lo sofrendo.

- Você estará fazendo-o sofrer de um jeito ou de outro, baka. – Falou tristemente.

- Eu sei, Karin. Eu sei.

* * *

Naruto desceu as escadas que davam para o salão com uma sensação estranha a correr-lhe pelo corpo. Sentia sua pele formigar, sua veias queimavam jorrando vitalidade e bem estar. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ah, sim, todas aquelas coisas que o sangue negro conferiam, e que Sasuke já havia explicado antes. Mas a pergunta certa era: Seria assim todas às vezes? O loiro não sabia se poderia se acostumar.

Logoque seus pés tocaram o piso inferior, sua atenção foi atraída para um vampiro alto, de cabelos claros, que acenava em uma pose marrenta. Sem saber se deveria ignorá-lo ou não, ficou estático, esperando que uma solução aparecesse em sua mente ou, quem sabe, caísse dos céus. Foi quando viu um ruivo estóico levantar-se letamente e chamá-lo com os belos e expressivos olhos castanhos. Era Sasori. E, convencido pelo charme do vampiro, Naruto foi até eles.

- Yo, cara. Você é o amante do Sasukeah, ahn? – Falou o mais alto, analisando o menor. – Caralho, você é mesmo muito bonito. Eu pegava você, cara. – Falou, decidido, deixando Naruto sem graça.

- Ei, cara, não fala merda, 'ttebayo! – O loiro resmungou, envergonhado, fazendo um bico contrariado e cruzando os braços.

- Há! Tão bonitinho e com uma boca tão suja. Porra, eu gostei de você. – Cruzou os braços, inclinado o corpo para trás enquanto olhava para o loiro, de cima.

- Boca suja? Olha quem fala, idiota. – Voltou a resmungar.

- Onde está o Sasuke? – Sasori falou, arrogante.

- Está lá em cima, 'ttebayo. – Desviou os olhos para o chão, diante do olhar intenso e sedutor do ruivo.

- Ele deixou você sozinho? – Embora o tom de voz fosse ameno, algo fez o loiro acreditar que a frase era uma repreensão. E realmente era.

- Não que eu me importe com isso, 'tteba. – Falou sem graça, colocando uma das mãos na nuca e assanhando o cabelo loiro. – Pediu que eu esperasse um pouco, ele logo estará comigo.

- Ele está te obrigando a esperá-lo? Irritante. – Mostrou o desagrado em sua voz, desta vez. Sasori odiava esperar. E odiava deixar os outros esperando-o.

- Ahhh... Não é tão ruim, datteba. – Naruto esfregou os cabelos com mais força, nitidamente nervoso.

- Não? – O ruivo perguntou levemente confuso, como se não entendesse a necessidade da espera.

- Oi, ruivinho, tá deixando o garoto nervoso, cacete. – Hidan interrompeu.

- Você deveria cuidar do seu vocabulário. – Falou secamente.

- Foda-se. – Virou os olhos. – Oi, gracinha, fica ligado, tem uma coisa rosa te perseguindo. – Hidan congelou ao notar o olhar assassino de Sasori. Acabou falando demais?

- Ah, ok. – Naruto ignorou, sem entender. – Errr... Onde está Ino?

- Há! Ino é minha amante! – Falou, apontando o polegar contra o próprio peito. O loiro deu um sorriso radiante. – Ela foi para o jardim com a Karin.

- Hidan, não é? Obrigado. – Sorriu e retirou-se.

* * *

A noite continuava a espalhar seu frescor. O cheiro das árvores frondosas invadiu as narinas de Naruto no instante em que ele entrou no terraço iluminado. Não havia muitas pessoas andando pelo chão marmóreo daquela quase varanda térrea voltada para o jardim. Andou um pouco, contemplando as folhas sendo carregadas pelo vento, mais adiante. Seus olhos divisaram um banco, no meio da escuridão, onde uma loira encontrava-se deitada, no colo de uma ruiva preocupada. Eram Ino e Karin.

Naruto aproximou-se preocupado, intensificando sua apreensão ao ver o rosto bonito da ruiva em uma careta inconformada. Algo estava errado. O loiro venceu a pequena distância em passos largos e agachou-se diante das mulheres, segurando a mão pálida e desfalecida de Ino e sorrindo gentilmente. A loira virou-se para ele, sorrindo triste e levando a mão que descansava entre os dedos do garoto ao rosto deste, tocando-o carinhosamente. O Uzumaki pressionou a mão frágil contra seu rosto e falou numa voz comovida.

- Ino, o que aconteceu? – A garota olhou-o com carinho, antes de afastá-lo da vista e fazer uma negativa com a cabeça.

- Descanse, Ino. – Karin mandou, docemente. Seus olhos estavam mareados. Naruto enrugou as sobrancelhas, mas permaneceu quieto.

A loira fechou os olhos e acabou adormecendo, induzida pela fraqueza e pelo cansaço. Alguns minutos mais se passaram antes que o Uzumaki olhasse para Karin, determinado.

- Me fale. – Ordenou. Karin tentou fugir do olhar firme, sem êxito. Acabou suspirando profundamente e desabafando.

- Ela está morrendo. – Alisou uma mecha do longo cabelo da garota, retirando-a da frente dos olhos.

- O quê? – Os olhos do loiro arregalaram-se, e uma dor aguda e incômoda estalou-se em seu peito.

- O sangue já está matando-a. Você deve saber dos seus efeitos em humanos, não? – Naruto assentiu com a cabeça. – Ela resistiu por muito tempo.

- Ela não será transformada? – Naruto perguntou, vendo os olhos castanhos de Karin tornarem-se turvos.

- Não. A matriarca não permitiu que fosse transformada. – Sibilou.

- Por quê? – O loiro pareceu ficar atônito. – Pensei que ela fosse uma boa pessoa... Err... Vampira.

- Bem, ela diz que o faz por Hidan. Teme que o amor que Ino sente por ele acabe, junto com a dependência do sangue negro. – Naruto fechou os olhos, apertando-os. Então era isso? Esse também seria o seu destino?

- E Ino? – Perguntou, triste.

- Aceita. Não quer que o Hidan sofra, e não quer desfazer-se do amor que sente por ele.

- Idiota! – Naruto grunhiu, fazendo Karin surpreender-se. – Ela não vê que assim o machuca mais? – Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelos olhos do loiro e a ruiva entendeu. Ele tinha medo. Medo de que com ele fosse igual. – Eu não sei por eles, mas, pelo amor que eu sinto, eu lutaria até o fim. Eu tentaria de tudo, eu teria coragem. Eu acredito nesse amor. – Sorriu.

- Você não entende, Naruto. Seria doloroso ter um amor não-correspondido. – Karin falou, derrotada. Uma relação intensa, vivada e ampliada pelo sangue negro, não seria simples de ser superada, como uma paixonite comum.

- Não. – O loiro limpou a lágrima que correu por seu rosto e chacoalhou a cabeça. – Ver a pessoa que amo bem e feliz me faria feliz. – Afirmou, confiante. – Eu me arrependeria se não me desse uma chance.

A mão de Ino pressionou-se com mais força à mão do Uzumaki, fazendo-o sobressaltar. Os olhos azuis profundos deitaram sobre o belo rosto do garoto e sorriram. Sorriram em conjunto com os lábios, com o coração, com a alma.

- Obrigado, Naruto. – A loira sussurrou. – Eu estava sendo egoísta.

- Não se culpe. – Sorriu. – Parece que esse pecado não é apenas seu.

- Eu vou lutar por nós, Naruto. E se, no fim, formos como estranhos uma para o outro, eu vou me consolar em saber que fiz tudo o que pude. – O Uzumaki meneou a cabeça, em concordância.

- Acredite no seu coração, Ino. Ele não mentiria. – O loiro deixou escapar a última parte em um sussurro, apertando o próprio peito. – Seria muito cruel se o fizesse.

- Eu conversarei com a Hinata, Ino. – A ruiva declarou, apertando o ombro da amiga.

- Não! Deixe comigo... Eu a convencerei, mesmo que eu tenha que matá-la antes! – O loiro gritou, escandaloso, fazendo as garotas rirem.

- Obrigado, Naruto. – Ino falou novamente, dessa vez sendo acompanhada do olhar cúmplice de Karin, que dizia o mesmo.

- Não me agradeça. Nós somos amigos, 'ttebayo.

**

* * *

**

- Oi, demorou, Itachiii... – Resmungou Suigetsu, com ambas as mãos na cintura. –... Eu estava ficando com saudades, gostosão.

- Cala a boca, idiota. – Kurenai grunhiu, evitando olhar para o recém-chegado.

- Estávamos esperando. – Declarou Gaara, com enfado.

- Não parece que eles queriam que você chegasse. – Avaliou Sai, vendo as caras irritadas dos seus companheiros, ou imaginando-a, no caso de Gaara.

- Não se preocupe, escravinha, essa é a nossa forma de demonstrar carinho. Nós nos amamos. – Desdenhou o Hozuki.

- Nunca li nada a respeito. – Sai avaliou, pousando um dedo sobre os lábios finos.

- Você preocupa-se muito com esses livrinhos de auto-ajuda. – Kurenai atacou.

- Vamos. – Itachi ordenou, pondo-se ao lado de Sai e guiando-o com o braço. Tinha coisas a acertar com ele antes de chegar à mansão. A Yuuhi fez uma careta.

- Oi, Gaara. – Suigetsu cutucou o ruivo frio, agarrando o braço dele para forçá-lo a lhe dar atenção. – É impressão minha ou a mamãe não gosta da escravinha?

- Calado Suigetsu. – Falou tranquilamente.

- Ahhhh, cara... – Gritou, levando às mãos aos cabelos claros. -... Vocês são tão chatos!

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_1 - Naaa... Poema de autor desconhecido^^

Hum, tá aí o chap... Mistérios e conflitos... O clímax está próxima... Mas não se iludam^^ Será beeeem extenso... Tem muito para acontecer...

ChokoretoKissu^^


	21. Burning

Yo^^ Quanto tempo, hein? Finalmente encontrei um tempinho para terminar de escrever o chap... Enquanto vcs estão de férias, eu estou estagiando de graça. DE GRAÇA. Isso mesmo, virei escrava... Bem, no fim do chap deixo uma nota explicativa sobre algo que vai supreendê-los neste...

Esse chap não foi betado... Nem tive tempo para isso... Enjoy^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**.oO°Oo.**

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 21: Queimando.**

_"O amor é fogo,_

_Queima tudo o que vê._

_Queima tudo..._

_Tudo que você pensa_

_Tudo o que você diz_

_Ela me soprou seu beijo da morte._

_Então como se explica esta solidão?_

_É tudo o que nós temos para nossas vidas?_

_O amor é apenas mais doce_

_Quando um de nós morre?"¹_

.

.

.

**.oO°Oo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

O fogo da determinação queimava em seu estômago, inflando seus sentidos, alimentando, com seu calor, a vacilante vontade. Gradativamente, seus passos fizeram-se mais fortes e rápidos, devorando, impiedosos, todo o caminho que o separava de seu objetivo: A grande mansão. Naruto repreendia-se, mentalmente, por seu caráter impulsivo. Maldizia, silencioso, aquela veia justiceira que pulsava sob sua carne e fazia-o lutar com unhas e dentes pelo que considerava justo.

Odiava injustiças. Atos envoltos em maldade e prepotência ferviam-lhe o sangue. Não queria prejulgar a matriarca vampira, porém, a indignação que crescia em seu peito impedia-o de raciocinar às claras. Por suposto, agora deveria estar assustado, não? Estava correndo em direção à toca do lobo, sozinho, longe de qualquer um que pudera ajudá-lo, para digladiar-se verbalmente com uma vampira poderosa e arrogante. Por acaso estava terminando de ficar louco?

Aquela mulher poderia facilmente fazê-lo desaparecer do mapa, dando ao seu cadáver um fim tal que não deixaria vestígios, além de apagar qualquer indício da própria participação no perfeito crime. Talvez realmente estivesse precipitando-se em tudo isso, saindo às escondidas do salão de festas e colocando-se em semelhante perigo, sem ao menos deixar sinal de seu paradeiro para acalmar os que ficariam preocupados com o seu sumiço, mas, antes escapulir à surdina do que enfrentar a fúria ciumenta e a superproteção doentia do Uchiha mais novo.

Valia à pena arriscar-se tanto por uma quase desconhecida? Intrometer-se de forma tão incisiva em um assunto que não lhe dizia respeito, e não lhe proveria nenhum benefício? Depois de tantos anos sendo criticado por suas atitudes suicidas, o único que as diversas bocas acusatórias lograram foi conseguir que o Uzumaki se permitisse tais questionamentos. Não podiam mais culpar sua inconseqüência, visto que o loiro tinha plena consciência da inferência dos seus atos. O que ocorria era simples: Aqueles questionamentos já tinham uma resposta bem firmada na mente juvenil. Soberana, a resposta brilhava, impávida e orgulhosa. Sim, definitivamente, valia à pena.

.

.

.

**.oO°Oo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

O vampiro orgulhoso e inescrupuloso ainda não acreditava em tudo que foi, e ainda era, capaz de fazer para encontrá-lo. Tantos foram os séculos perdidos nesta busca ensandecida, tantas armações, mentiras, jogos e intrigas empenhados. Um maldito bastardo dissimulado. Esta era a melhor definição para o belo e, aparentemente, bastante jovem, moreno. Cada uma de suas ações, cada sorriso persuasivo, acercamento ou dissolução que o mais antigo Uchiha dedicou durantes anos. Tudo com objetivo de encontrá-lo.

Ele, o miserável que nasceu primeiro. Antes mesmo que o belo Uchiha, que usurpava oficialmente o posto de primogênito. Porque o procurava? Curiosidade, no início. Nunca acreditou nas palavras de Yahiko, que declarava a primeira cria como morta. As desculpas e evasivas que Madara recebia, cada vez que inquiria o caído de cabelo alaranjado sobre tal personagem, aumentava em nível sua curiosidade. E seus ciúmes. Droga, morria de inveja, tinha que admitir. Inveja do primeiro escolhido por seu amado criador, e que fazia os belos âmbares perderem momentaneamente o brilho, quando o jovem príncipe fazia-o repetir a mesma frase de sempre: Ele está perdido para mim.

Ciúmes, inveja, curiosidade? Esses sentimentos foram abandonados, com o passar dos anos, sendo substituídos por uma doentia obsessão. Quem era o maldito primeiro vampiro? Porque se afastou do Yahiko? Como pode não amar com loucura o inebriante caído? O quão importante ele foi para seu criador? O que realmente aconteceu com o primogênito? Como levava sua vida, ou melhor, morte eterna, desde então? Quais seriam seus objetivos? Muitas perguntas fervilhavam na mente de Madara. O primeiríssimo morto-vivo despertava muitas sensações no Uchiha. E feria descaradamente o enorme orgulho.

Algumas destas perguntas foram sendo respondidas conforme o poder do príncipe guerreiro foi aumentando, ao passo que seus esforços tornaram-se mais insistentes e repetitivos. O orgulhoso vampiro não precisou de muitos estímulos para transformar o ser que personificava o mito do primeiro vampiro transformado, em seu mais digno e precioso inimigo. Madara considerava-o um traidor... Sim, um maldito que recebeu de presente o sangue negro e abdicou aos dons que este oferta. Pensar no traidor enfurecia o Uchiha, principalmente depois de descobrir as loucuras que este professava.

Utópico. Insensato. Corajoso? Talvez. O traidor planejava expandir a raça dos vampiros, escolher humanos excepcionais e torná-los imortais. Não que isso fosse absurdo, o próprio Madara já havia pensado em algo semelhante. O que resultava inacreditável em tudo isso, era a vontade de erradicar os seres humanos... Criar um mundo povoado por vampiros, onde o alimento esporádico seria a fonte da criação, os caídos. Droga! Para o Uchiha, a simples idéia de encarcerar aqueles que levavam a centelha da sua existência, era asquerosa, quase profana, herege. O muito maldito só poderia estar louco! Transformar as divindades de sua raça, por assim dizer, em cobaias! Definitivamente, os séculos de solidão auto-imposta não fizeram bem ao miserável.

Mas, se existia algo que Madara odiava reconhecer, essa era a incrível capacidade do vampiro desconhecido. Era esperto, escorregadio. Movia-se constantemente, de esconderijo em esconderijo, apagando os sinais de sua existência. Era fluído e sempre escapava por entre os dedos do Uchiha que, se não fosse poderoso e antigo o suficiente para encontrar provas, pequenas, porém concretas, da verdade sobre este personagem, acreditaria estar perseguindo um mito, um fantasma saído de algum conto de terror de muito mau gosto.

E valendo-se de uma afirmação saída de um destes contos, este sim, aterrorizante e perturbador, Madara finalmente pôs-se em ação. A frase de horror que antes fazia o vampiro rir em deboche, agora calava-o com assombro. "Acreditar no Diabo? Pois ele acredita em ti." Maldita constatação tardia! Sua insistência por fazer o verdadeiro primeiro vampiro existir, desnudando sua própria existência aos olhos do traidor. Não que o maldito não soubesse da existência do moreno, claro que sabia-a. Porém agora percebia o interesse do Uchiha, e tomaria as providências necessárias para manter-se no sigilo.

E contra-ataques foram recebidos. Tantos e tão eficazes em descobrir a localização de Madara e dos caídos, que o moreno viu-se obrigado a assumir a personalidade de Tobi, uma parte de sua loucura que havia crescido, apesar da sua vontade, para despistar o inimigo. Trancar sua consciência, adotar outra personalidade. Fazer de louco. A eficácia do plano foi enorme. Logo pode perceber o aumento da confiança do adversário, seus eventuais descuidos e a desistência de planejar uma reação.

O que Madara não esperava, era que a personalidade usada para uma fuga circunstancial, encontrasse força em suas fraquezas, tornando-o escravo da faceta infantil do seu ser por dez anos quase ininterruptos. Apesar disso, agora que voltou a despertar, vendo a situação com seus olhos calculistas de sempre, viu que este pequeno percalço foi bastante satisfatório. Tobi ganhou a confiança da Akatsuki e uma proximidade vantajosa da matriarca, por mais que este detalhe o irritasse. De certo, a Hyuuga tê-lo-ia protegido, mesmo não intencionalmente, caso o vampiro desconhecido resolvesse atacá-lo em seu estado frágil.

Além disso, seu afastamento da BlackSun permitiu que Itachi se mantivesse ocupado com os encargos da liderança que passou a ocupar, livrando-o de tornar-se um alvo do traidor, pela simples proximidade consigo, o ex-líder, e assegurando que sua cria não se inteirasse da existência deste que viria a ser o verdadeiro primeiro vampiro. Por suposto, Madara tinha ciência que ambos, sua cria e seu inimigo, acabariam unindo-se em conspiração, por terem objetivos semelhantes, embora, futuramente, tivessem que enfrentar-se, por divergências específicas. Itachi sempre foi um problema, desde muito jovem. Mantê-lo à parte de tudo talvez tenha sido o maior logro para o antigo.

O ponto chave da questão flutuava sobre a clara vantagem que Madara tinha em mãos, no momento. Tinha o apoio da Akatsuki e, óbvio, da BlackSun. Estaria próximo à Hyuuga que, por seus desenvolvidos dons, seria a primeira a aperceber-se de qualquer aproximação feita pelo inimigo, se esta ocorresse, claro. E o único que precisava fazer para desfrutar deste poder que agora o pertencia, era fingir que Tobi ainda dominava sua personalidade. Era certo que a matriarca deveria saber da volta do Uchiha, mas, pela falta de ação por parte dela, quedava claro que a vampira atribuía o fato a mais uma das transições casuais e momentâneas sofridas por este.

Madara só precisava ser cuidadoso. De fato, os únicos que tiveram provas concretas do seu retorno o apoiavam. Seja por desinteresse ou simples ignorância. Sasuke certamente sabia de sua volta definitiva, devido à sua inteligência afiada e notável poder de observação, mas não se meteria em intrigas idiotas. Não o delataria, já que o mais novo não se considerava membro da Akatsuki, além de não nutrir respeito por nenhum de seus integrantes. De certo, trataria o assunto com indiferença. E Naruto, bem, o pequeno não deveria saber que a presença de Madara era estranha àquele meio, e nunca pensaria em algo do tipo, em sua grandíssima ingenuidade.

Naruto. Madara não conseguia parar de rememorar o instante em que havia despertado novamente. Foi no mesmo instante no qual sentiu o cheiro do sangue do garoto, no longo trajeto entre a mansão e o salão festivo. Aquele sangue tinha um cheiro doce, viciante, especial e... Conhecido? Sim, o cheiro do sangue de Sasuke. Naquela altura, não sabia muito do mais novo de sua linhagem, mas conhecia muito bem seu distinto perfume. Havia sentido esta mesma fragrância embriagadora, em nuances quase apagadas, no sangue de Itachi. Mas este não era o único cheiro conhecido.

O vampiro tinha se perdido ao admirar o jovem. Tão belo, atraente. Parecia delicioso em todos os sentidos empregados à palavra. Mas, algo o incomodou. Era perfeito demais. A pele era muito lisa, uniforme, bem cuidada. Os cabelos sedosos, macios, brilhantes, sem sinal algum de desleixo. Aquele garoto não parecia ser cuidadoso ou vaidoso. Uma aparência assim requeria cuidados. Lógico, viam-se incrementos notáveis que deveriam corresponder ao sangue negro. O pequeno havia sido quase transformado. Quase? Não existia um quase. Ele deveria ser um vampiro agora, pela quantidade de sangue que deveria ter ingerido para alcançar aquela transformação.

Mesmo com a ação do sangue negro, um humano não poderia ser totalmente livre de imperfeições. Sasuke, que Madara deduziu como amante do loiro, devido ao cheiro impregnado no garoto, poderia ter cuidado de corrigi-las. Não, um ato assim só era empreendido quando o amante de fato fosse ser transformado. E o rapaz permanecia humano. Não havia como falhar em uma transformação, então, ela simplesmente não foi tentada. Nesta situação, o loiro deveria ter pequenos sinais de humanidade, que só seriam vistos pelos olhos aguçados de um vampiro. Nem que fossem pontas duplas nos cabelos, ou minúsculas manchas na pele, cicatrizes. Mas não existia nada. E isso era estranho.

Madara foi arrancado da sua contemplação em um golpe, retesando os músculos por completo. Quando ambos estavam sobre a árvore, debaixo da luz lunar. Quando o vampiro estava disposto a devorar à beijos os lábios tão suaves e vermelhos do loiro, a descoberta fez-se presente, envolta em surpresa e assombro. Aquele cheiro tocou-lhe a memória com dedos frios. Era o cheiro dele. O cheiro do traidor pulsava nas veias de Naruto. Fraco, porém, indubitavelmente presente. De imediato pôs-se a vasculhar a mente do garoto. Era dificílimo tê-la plena ao seu dispor, por isso só pôde ver alguns dos acontecimentos mais recentes vividos pelo loiro, pedaços de memória confusos e uma estranha escuridão que se interpunha naquela alma inocente como uma barreira.

Uma barreira construída por um vampiro e posta ali propositalmente, guardando algum segredo obscuro. Naquele momento passado que ainda estava vívido na mente, Madara havia ficado tão aturdido que mal se deu conta da presença de Sasuke, recuperando-se apenas a tempo de parar a pedra que vinha zunindo em sua direção, diretamente contra sua cabeça. Ah, como era doce o seu netinho.

O antigo sorriu prepotente. Lembrar-se disso, a essas alturas, lhe dava um pequeno prazer. Então, o pequeno Naruto havia pertencido a outro vampiro? Mas que sorte maldita tinha esta criança! Bem, pior que a sorte do loiro seria o humor do Sasuke quando o Uchiha mais velho, preocupadamente, claro, comunicasse sobre este agradável detalhe. Possessivo e ciumento como o mais novo era, certamente moveria mundos e fundos para encontrar e estraçalhar o miserável que havia tocado seu amante, depois, claro, de destruir a mansão num acesso de fúria mal contida. Pelo tanto que melhor seria guardar silencio, por enquanto. Seria fastidioso involucrar mais um nesse jogo perigoso, que era de proveito e responsabilidade exclusivamente sua, embora pudesse ser bastante divertido.

.

.

.

**.oO°Oo.**

.

.

.

Adentrou a sala escura com passos incertos, avaliando as poucas velas que deixavam uma penumbra sedutora e ao mesmo tempo tétrica. Não cansava de admirar a sala principal daquela mansão todas as vezes que podia. Era uma mistura perfeita do clássico e do moderno, passando pelo luxo e invadindo os limites da paixão. Um ambiente excitante e misterioso, tal qual os seres que nela costumavam perder tempo. E, como uma peça de decoração que apenas servia para abrilhantar e reafirmar toda aquela atmosfera ilusória, a matriarca jazia imóvel, sentada em um de seus tronos em forma de luxuosas e sofisticadas cadeiras vitorianas. Estava tão branca e bela como uma escultura de um anjo de mármore.

Seus olhos chuvosos brilhavam de um modo assustador, predatório, sobrenatural, porém... Incrivelmente sedutor. Os longos cabelos estavam agora soltos e desalinhados, como se tivessem vida própria, dançando sobre os ombros brancos desnudos com o mínimo movimento. Os lábios finos da vampira esboçaram um sorriso ínfimo, ladeado, tal gato ladino que atrapou sua presa, o que fez uma deliciosa corrente elétrica circular pela espinha de Naruto, chacoalhando seu corpo masculino e fazendo-o suspirar longamente.

De repente o tempo pareceu parar. O loiro sentiu-se submerso, recebendo os sons de modo longínquo e imperfeito. O chão sob seus pés tornou-se insubstancial. Viu-se engolido por uma escuridão avassaladora, apesar de confortável. Seu corpo estava leve e intumescido. Seus sentidos foram sugados até deixá-lo numa aconchegante inconsciência. Não soube quanto tempo permaneceu assim, talvez segundos, que para ele pareceram horas.

Apesar de ter o corpo desligado, sua mente funcionava à perfeição, como naqueles sonhos despertos, onde o estado de vigília apodera-se do ser ainda dormido. Sentiu, como se na realidade não o tocassem, mãos finas erguê-lo, quando ele nem havia percebido que estava atirado ao chão. Toda a sua extensão tocou uma maciez cálida e uma tontura começou a fazê-lo regressar, dando-lhe ânsias de vomitar toda a torpeza que o afligia. Uma camada fina de suor frio cobria-lhe todo o corpo quando os seus belos olhos de um azul elétrico fixaram-se na face pálida diante deles.

Os suaves e claros cabelos de Naruto eram remodelados e esculpidos pelos dedos brancos da matriarca, que agora, livre de seu sorriso enfeitiçador, mostrava um rosto engolido por sombras turvas, que traziam rasgos de tristeza, impotência, raiva. Um turbilhão de sentimentos confusos que passava longe da capacidade de reconhecimento do loiro. Talvez, um simples mortal não pudesse atingir a complexidade e a magnitude daquela expressão. Talvez, nem o próprio monstro dava-se conta de sua obra-prima.

Naruto pareceu preso nos olhos nublados da vampira, cujas pupilas tremulavam assustadoramente. Ou será que era ele quem tremia? Os pensamentos o invadiam como correntes elétricas. O loiro conhecia bem a sensação. A adrenalina corria selvagem por suas veias, aguçando os sentidos e incrementando o amortigado instinto de sobrevivência. O par de safiras do amante começou a escorrer-se dentro da esfera do crânio, avaliando, desesperadamente, todas as rotas de fugas que pudessem livrá-lo daquela intrusão. Sentia como os olhos da Hyuuga assombravam sua alma, desnudavam-no, tiravam-lhe o fôlego.

- Quem é você, Naruto? – Perguntou com voz suave, fazendo o loiro compreender o sentido da pergunta. A referência ao seu nome, fazia-o entender que a vampira sabia quem ele era, mas que não o conhecia, talvez não fora capaz de ler sua mente. Esse detalhe o fez sentir-se mais seguro.

- Eu... – Seus lábios foram calados pelos dedos compridos da morena, que olhou-o sem realmente vê-lo. Naruto deu-se conta que aquela pergunta não fora feita para si, senão para a própria interlocutora.

- Porque é tão especial? Porque conseguiu cativar alguém que era importante para mim, e da qual eu mesma, nunca consegui nem mesmo o mínimo apreço? Porque é corajoso e determinado ao ponto de desistir da própria vida e persistir entre nós?

As mãos de Hinata passearam pelo rosto do loiro, descendo pelo pescoço e entrando no fino traje negro. Depois de toquetear com as gemas dos dedos a superfície quente e dourada, retornou com elas, pousando-as sobres os lábios rosados e acariciando-os lentamente. O rosto sério e altivo da matriarca apresentava leves rasgos de confusão e inconformismo. Mesmo com seus instintos a flor da pele, Naruto não sentia-se ameaçado pela vampira. Poderia estar, mais uma vez, sendo vítima da própria ingenuidade, mas, o único que apossava-se de sua mente, no momento, era a incrível dor e solidão que emanava da Hyuuga.

A morena debruçou-se sobre o corpo do Uzumaki, encostando-se a ele como se pudesse esvaziá-lo de vida com um simples toque. A bochecha pálida apoiou-se contra a outra de um dourado leve, fazendo com que frieza e calor se encontrassem e se anulassem. O rosto da vampira deslizava com suavidade, esfregando-se contra o alheio, compartindo a maciez das peles, o aroma dos cabelos, a delícia da carícia quase carinhosa. Naruto soltou um suspiro longo e envergonhado. Podia sentir as curvas firmes e femininas da morena encaixarem-se por seu corpo definido e masculino, os seios redondos e fartos espremidos contra seu peito, na parte mais elevada, de modo que podia sentir o perfume da vampira e a maciez da pele branca, todas as vezes que seu queixo tocava-os sem intenção.

- Eu odeio você, Naruto. E deveria odiá-lo, não é mesmo? Eu tenho esse direito. – Os lábios agora estavam sobre o ouvido do loiro, que sentia o hálito fresco golpear uma área sensível, fazendo-o arrepiar. – Mas, porque eu não posso, Naruto? – Os dentes brancos e perfeitos da vampira mordiscaram o lóbulo da orelha do outro, que se tensou, encolhendo-se.

- N-não? – Perguntou com a voz falha, apenas para afastar-se dos pensamentos nada pudicos que assomavam por sua mente, e pareciam estar sendo propositalmente imiscuídos lá.

Repreendeu-se. Não podia excitar-se. Não podia cair como um tolo na armadilha bem armada. Sabia de sobra que a sedução era um dos ataques mais usados pelos vampiros, e que sempre resultava mortal. Mas, ter aquelas curvas excessivamente femininas acariciando cada recanto do seu corpo não o estava ajudando. Droga! Entregar-se não era uma opção. Se o fizesse, acabaria morto. E por três vezes. A primeira vez, morreria pelas mãos da Hyuuga, quando esta cansasse de usá-lo como joguete sexual e sugasse todo o seu sangue. Isso, se ela fosse boazinha. A segunda e a terceira vez seriam pelas mãos de Sasuke, e essas seriam tão cruéis que o loiro sabia, iria sentir mesmo morto. E porque Uchiha Sasuke faria questão de que fossem duas vezes mais? Simples. Uma pela traição e a outra por ter sido tão idiota ao ponto de deixar-se morrer. E essas seriam apenas as mortes que lhe cabiam, pois, se bem conhecia o teme, iria sobrar ódio e instinto assassino para cobrir o resto do mundo. Pobres inocentes! Naruto não podia condenar o mundo por sua falta de autocontrole!

- Tsk. – O loiro estalou a língua com desagrado quando os dentes da vampira mordiscaram o seu lábio inferior. Ele não deveria ocupar a mente pensando em mortes prazerosas e Sasukes assassinos, deveria deixá-la livre para planejar com cautela.

- Não. – A voz suave da Hyuuga voltou a deixá-lo em alerta, respondendo uma pergunta que já tinha sido esquecida a umas boas mordidelas atrás. – E a culpa é toda sua.

- M-minha? – A voz soou trêmula.

- O que você é, Naruto? Porque seu sangue me atrai desta maneira? Sinto que o conheço, sinto que você faz parte de mim, e, ao mesmo tempo, vejo-o como um desconhecido qualquer. – Afastou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- C-como assim? – Perguntou um pouco menos inseguro. Desde o começo de tudo, de toda aquela loucura que vivia há três dias, nunca, em nenhum momento, sentiu-se assustado demasiado, ou inteiramente surpreendido com essas criaturas. Era quase como se já tivesse tido contato com uma delas antes.

- Seu sangue... Parece-me familiar. Algo no seu sangue inspira sentimentos em mim. Porque eu só posso ver sua vida até os seus doze anos, Naruto? Porque não antes disso? – Inquiriu agora em um tom desconfiado.

- Aos doze anos fui recolhido pelo meu antigo tutor, Erro-Sennin... Não tenho muitas memórias antes disso... – Contestou sem realmente querer, como se estivesse sendo obrigado a responder, apenas por encarar aqueles estranhos olhos prateados.

- Eu sinto em você algo que concerne ao seu sangue, não exatamente a você. – Respondeu, procurando fazê-lo entender.

Naruto, por si só, era demasiado sedutor e atraente, porém, boa parte do que a vampira sentia era gerado por uma afinidade sanguínea. Será que havia bebido o sangue de algum parente do loiro, alguém que o amava? Não, fazia séculos que não dava mais que o pequeno gole. Uma quantidade tão pequena de sangue não abarcaria sentimentos tão grandes. Tentou mais uma vez ler a mente do rapaz, conseguindo ver-lhe com clareza, deparando-se, porém, em algumas memórias mais antigas, com uma barreira que nublava as lembranças deixando-as ilegíveis. Toda a infância do Uzumaki parecia um quebra-cabeça com muitas peças defeituosas e faltosas. Uma confusão assim só poderia ser criada por um trauma muito intenso, ou por um vampiro muito poderoso e experiente.

Essa seria uma explicação plausível. Se Naruto teve contato anterior com um dos antigos, a incrível adaptação do jovem ao sangue negro, assim como a estranha comoção que causava na maioria dos vampiros, seriam fatos comuns. Provavelmente a intensa atração que o loiro exercia devia-se a sedução que o sangue antigo e poderoso operava dentro de suas veias. Os vampiros sempre são atraídos por um sangue puro, antigo. Embora o estranho afeto que o rapaz provocava não fosse explicado de todo por esta teoria, de certo estava correta. Mas, surge a pergunta... Quem seria esse antigo? Além da própria Hinata e do odioso Madara, quem mais seria capaz de ocultar-se tão perfeitamente? Algum dos Caídos? Não, eles dormiam há séculos. E deveriam continuar a dormir por muitos ainda.

- Não entendo. – Naruto, mais despreocupado, fez um pequeno bico, estreitando os olhos, pensativo.

- Nem poderia. – Cortou secamente, afastando-se do menor. Se não poderia matá-lo, ao menos iria evitá-lo. Mas, como queria assassiná-lo! Ele devia isso a ela. De alguma forma estranha e deturpada, gostava do loiro como de uma cria. Seria normal, caso Naruto fosse cria de uma cria sua, onde, ao compartilhar o sangue de sua criatura, guardaria parte da essência dela. Mas isso não ocorria! Então, o que seria?

- Vim falar sobre a Ino, 'ttebayo. – Falou, afastando-se um pouco da vampira e incorporando-se no amplo sofá.

- Eu sei. – Rebateu cortante. Era extremamente chato ser tão eficiente em seus dons. Nunca havia surpresas, segredos e mentiras.

- Por quê? Por que deixar a Ino morrer?

- Não quero causar sofrimentos ao Hidan. – Respondeu cansada.

Não queria aquela conversa. Não suportava mais. Estava por demais abalada. Descobrir sentimentos por um simples humano, um insignificante órfão que roubou um de seus caprichos mais prezados. Revoltante! Mais um que atingia seu coração... Este também a decepcionaria? Este também traria sofrimentos? Sofrer o desprezo de um verme... Antes preferia matá-lo! Se fosse para sofrer, ela mesma construiria seu sofrimento! Não podia lutar contra os arrebatos do seu sangue, mas poderia cobrar um alto preço do garoto, se este chegasse a decepcioná-la. A isto poderiam chamar de um amor perigoso. Um amor que só descansará quando uma das partes estiver morta. Diferente da solidez do amor que sentia por sua cria.

Hidan era o porto seguro de Hinata, sempre foi. A morena sempre compartilhou cada sentimento ínfimo, estampado contra a tela em branco que costumava ser o coração do vampiro. Uma tela que agora exibe cores tão tênues que a mínima umidade pode borrá-las e manchá-las em um horrível tom cinzento. A Hyuuga tinha tanta certeza da dedicação e do amor que a cria lhe dirigia, que não importava-se de ser a capa que cobriria e protegeria a pintura que o belo vampiro chamava coração. Protegê-lo-ia, mesmo que ele não pedisse por isso. Afinal, ele era o pequeno tesouro de uma vampira amargurada. Uma mulher de coração partido que conhecia o desamor.

Por mais que a matriarca quisesse complacer sua nova obsessão loira, não podia. Aquela criança encantadora, inocente e de bom coração, estava fadada a ser mais um de seus controlados filhotes. Por um grande azar do garoto, este trazia no sangue algo que despertou a atenção da vampira, o bastante para deixá-la entrelaçar-se na alma ensolarada que o mesmo possuía, deixando-a conhecer a doce essência que ali residia, conquistando-a e enternecendo-a. Por um lado, estava estranhamente agradecida. O destino compadeceu-se dela, dando-lhe uma nova chance? Talvez. Hinata sabia que, depois de estar tão machucada, dificilmente abriria seu coração, a não ser que fosse inevitável. E a oportunidade chegou. Era inevitável. Só esperava não sofrer novamente, pelo bem do próprio Naruto. Porque, dessa vez, ela não perdoaria. Neji, Madara, Sasuke. Muitas adagas para tão pouco coração. Uzumaki era diferente. Podia sentir. A vida dele dependia disso.

- Não me decepcione, Naruto. – A vampira sorriu tão docemente que o loiro retrocedeu, encostando-se intimidado contra o costado do sofá. A mão feminina deslocou-se preguiçosa, pousando em uma carícia fria sobre o rosto do garoto.

- O quê? – Piscou um par de vezes.

- Eu te aceito. – Respondeu simplesmente. O loiro continuava aturdido, sem entender o mínino que fosse.

- E... Hum... Bem... – Não sabia como dirigir-se à vampira, nem como retomar o assunto da sua presença naquela mansão, já que o clima pareceu ter mudado de maneira... Estranha.

- Hinata. – Disse com um sorriso calmo.

- Hinata-San... Sobre a Ino... – Foi calado por um olhar severo e um leve apertão sobre o rosto.

- Cale-se. Não quero falar sobre isso. Não me pressione. Já tomei minha decisão. – Naruto arregalou os olhos em assombro, sentindo um calor assomar pelo ventre, prestes a subir-lhe pela garganta e deixá-lo em chamas. Raiva. Encheu-se de raiva diante da prepotência da morena. Os olhos azuis estreitaram-se, irritados, e uma mão bronzeada estapeou a mão que sustentava o seu rosto, fazendo olhos cinzentos encará-lo com surpresa.

- Cale-se você! Não trate a vida da Ino como algo sem valor! Pare de fazer o Hidan e a Ino sofrerem! – Elevou a voz, irritado.

- Como se atreve! – Sibilou, irritada. – Eu nunca faria o Hidan sofrer! Não fale sobre o que não conhece. – Aquele moleque loiro conseguiu irritá-la. Não soube em que momento levantou a voz, só sabia que estava trêmula e furiosa. Que sentimentos eram aqueles? Desde quando perdia a calma? Seria a influência daquele garoto tão poderosa assim? Aquele rapaz guardava um segredo estranho. Algo que, definitivamente, desvendaria.

- Então aja como se realmente se importasse com ele, 'ttebayo! – Os olhos azuis fulminavam a vampira. O temor foi esquecido e suplantado pela raiva, fazendo-o ignorar qualquer escrúpulo.

- Você não sabe do que fala. – Respirou profundamente, tentando controlar-se. Nada era tão simples. Porque aquele garoto podia fazer tudo parecer simples? Porque, vendo tudo através da mente do garoto, ela parecia apenas uma vilã amargurada e possessiva? Não era desse modo, estava certa disso. O loiro nunca entenderia.

- E você leva tudo da forma que te convém. – Rosnou.

A vampira moveu-se tão agilmente que Naruto pensou vê-la desvanecer-se, misturada ao ar frio que entrava pela enorme janela lateral. Sentiu um impacto seco contra as costas e a nuca, percebendo-se caído sobre o tapete. A morena havia atirado-se em cima do loiro, ao tentar calar-lhe a boca. Algo precipitado e totalmente avesso a calma e doçura da matriarca. Impactado pelo corpo pálido, o garoto acabou resvalando do sofá e caindo ao chão, seguido pelo corpo feminino que pousou gatunamente, como se cada movimento fosse calculado e controlado. O choque contra a cabeça fez com que demorasse a perceber como a Hyuuga sentava sobre seus quadris, pressionando-os contra o chão, enquanto as pálidas e finas pernas dobravam-se cingindo as laterais do seu corpo definido. As mãos delicadas da mulher escorreram por seu peito, sobre o traje negro, acomodando-se ao pescoço dourado, onde apertaram-se, iniciando uma leve e torturante asfixia.

Os lábios da vampira curvaram-se em um sorriso satisfeito ao perceber a submissão e o súbito pavor nos olhos azuis. Apesar do brilho de coragem e desafio que estes ainda sustentavam, o medo parecia crescer, tomando conta de uma parte deles. As mãos faziam uma pressão levíssima, cuidando de não tratar de quebrar o pescoço do brinquedo pouco usado. Hinata percebeu, naquele instante, que ser temida era tão bom quanto ser amada, que aquela situação era incrivelmente prazerosa, que, finalmente, sentia-se uma mulher forte, capaz de modificar o seu destino, coisa que sempre manteve em mente. Ainda queimavam em seus ouvidos as palavras torturantes que costumavam agredir seu amor-próprio. Aquelas que seu primo dedicava a ela com constância, falando-lhe como era fraca, e como pessoas fracas são escravas do destino.

Aqueles olhos azuis jogavam-se contra os seus com fúria. Podia sentir como aqueles olhos a respeitavam, consideravam-na uma rival digna. Sentia-se aceita e desnudada pelos orbes sáfiros. Quase acompanhava a mente solar no frágil intento de pesá-la e medi-la. Naruto analisava sua inimiga de uma forma infantil e ingênua, quase sem defesas. A Hyuuga afrouxou o agarre, sentindo-se invadida. Engraçado. Não parecia que era ela a invasora de mentes senão totalmente o contrário. Parecia que o garoto conhecia cada sentimento que ela tentava afogar no mais profundo de sua alma, sentimentos que apenas Hidan sabia reconhecer com perfeição. Debaixo daquele olhar azulino, Hinata sentiu-se, como há muito tempo não sentia... Humana.

Os olhos chuvosos abriram-se espantados quando observaram a face do garoto. Estava coberta de sangue. Um líquido vermelho e espesso que escorria sobre as bochechas macias e empapava os lábios rosados. Assustada, segurou o rosto alheio com ambas as mãos, avaliando-o com cuidado. Um suspiro deixou livremente os lábios pálidos quando uma gota rubra caiu, acertando a boca entreaberta que mantinha a frente, escorrendo por ela e perdendo-se na escuridão da cavidade escondida. Um sobressalto percorreu o corpo do loiro ao deparar-se com o gosto forte e licoroso daquele sangue antigo, fechando os lábios de súbito para evitar uma nova intrusão. A vampira levou as mãos ao próprio rosto, tocando as bochechas e pálpebras pálidas, afastando-as para encará-las manchadas de sangue. Eram lágrimas. Suas lágrimas sangrentas. Quando havia começado a derramá-las?

Olhou mais uma vez para o jovem deitado, que contorcia o rosto em uma careta preocupada. Atacado, coagido, e ainda preocupado com o inimigo. Estúpido. Hinata não poupou um sorriso. Um doce e terno, quase cálido, se é que pudesse exalar um pouco de calor, apesar da frieza perniciosa que dominava o corpo morto. Aos olhos da Hyuuga, o garoto tinha ficado ainda mais belo. A pureza maculada é sempre mais bela. Uma criança ensangüentada, exatamente isso, parecia. E, como se sempre houvesse existido, um desejo insuportável de fundir-se ao rapaz que jazia hipnotizado surgiu. Queria pertencer a ele, forçá-lo a carregar parte da monstruosidade que a caracterizava, marcá-lo com os pecados que trazia encerrados no peito. Dividir a carga pesada e dolorosa que carregou, sozinha, durante séculos. Passou os dedos no rosto macio, recolhendo o líquido rubro e forçando-o para os lábios rosados, obrigando-os a recebê-la. Naruto grunhiu, agitando-se sob ela numa vã tentativa de fuga.

Estagnou repentinamente. Ficou rígida. E culpou-se. Culpou-se pela distração, culpou-se por sua incapacidade de proteger o lugar que chamava de lar, e, principalmente, culpou-se por ter falhado como líder. Seu território havia sido invadido, e ela apenas deu-se conta quando sentiu a presença próxima à grande janela. Estava distraída, mas ainda poderia ter pressentido-os. Foram apenas alguns poucos minutos os quais perdeu o conhecimento da área que os cercava, minutos que foram estranhamente e oportunamente bem aproveitados. Usaram de seus dons para confundi-la, criando uma forte imagem mental que repetia a segurança que o local apresentava uns instantes atrás. Quem poderia enganá-la desse modo? Yuuhi Kurenai, certamente. Apenas ela poderia confudi-la por minutos suficientes. Mas, a que se dava essa invasão? O que pretendiam? Ao ser interrompida por uma voz serena, de uma mente que dificilmente conseguia invadir, supôs que descobriria em breve.

- Tire suas mãos dele, Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto virá comigo.

.

.

.

_**Continua... **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Antes que me matem:

1 - A música é Just a Car Crash Away, do Marilyn Manson, e é muuuuuiito linda...

Eita nós, vamos lá... Explicações... Acharam esquisito o lance com a Hinata? Pois bem, essa foi uma grande dúvida... Queria conversar com alguém sobre como levar esse encontro, e como a Signorina_Ariel desapareceu (T.T) usei duas amigas minhas que leram a fic só para ajudar... Elas acabaram me convencendo que a Hina é um personagem louco e machucado, e que seria seduzida pela "humanidade" do Naruto, e me sugeriram esse antagonismo platônico e doentio, obsessivo... Achei digno da Hinata e, agora que vcs sabem, mais ou menos, que o Naruto guarda um mistério, não ficou aquilo de "Ai, todo mundo gama no Naru"... Na verdade, o sangue dele, mais que tudo, atrai os vampiros...

Desculpem por sempre destruir o romantismo do amor do Sasuke pelo Naruto! Kkkkkkkkkkk... Eu ia fazê-lo novamente, mas a Ariel me abriu os olhos^^ Valeux... Vou fazer um romance bonito, sem ser meloso, mas sem ser cruel e movido por necessidade e artifícios não-românticos, ok? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

ChokoretoKissu^^ Tentarei ser mais rápida^^ Espero as opniões, sugestões e críticas...

E que minhas marcações sejam mantidas! Kkkkkkkkk... O ffnet sempre as retira...


	22. Putting Holes in Happiness

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Capítulo 22: Perfurando a Felicidade.**

_"O céu estava loiro como ele._

_Era dia de tirar a criança de dentro dele_

_E atirar nela._

_Ele tem o sabor de um dia dos namorados _

_Ele é como um aniversário_

_Eu estava no fim profundo da pele dele_

_Eu sabia que era uma tragédia desagradável_

_Modos de fazer a pequena satisfação desaparecer_

_Eu deveria ter tirado uma fotografia_

_Duraria mais tempo que ele_

_Colocando buracos na felicidade_

_Nós pintaremos o futuro de preto_

_Se precisarmos de alguma cor."¹_

**.oO°Oo.**

Pés ligeiros e bem calçados desciam com passos delicados as escadas que davam para o piso inferior do salão de bailes, onde ainda persistia, incômoda e barulhenta, aquela insanidade de humanos bêbados e vampiros idiotas. Irritante.

De mãos pálidas postas nos bolsos do traje fino, o belo vampiro moreno fazia outra aparição na ridícula festa, muito a contragosto. Com a espinha reta e o queixo erguido, seus pés devoravam as escadas com a leveza digna de uma criatura mítica, sedutora. Um demônio acostumado a brincar com corações entregues de bom grado e esmagá-los entre os dedos, sem o mínimo remordimento.

Felino, incrivelmente belo e inalcançável. Foi com essas características somadas ao seu porte altivo que Sasuke retirou-se do tumultuado recinto, percorrendo calmamente os jardins amplos, rumando para a guarita, a fim de recolher o aparelho que o verme do Yakushi acabara de trazer. O pequeno e caro aparato eletrônico que acalmaria o coração antigo do vampiro, cada vez que o dobe resolvesse perder-se sem avisá-lo. O pequeno milagre da atualidade, criado pelos homens, para a comodidade dos mesmos. Um celular.

Idiota pensar que um vampiro tão poderoso como ele precisaria de algo tão insignificante para pôr-se despreocupado. Bem, como se existisse uma escolha, já que a prepotente matriarca regozijava-se em reduzi-los a uma vivência débil e rasteiramente mais próxima ao cotidiano humano, bloqueando os dons que a procedência maldita concedia. Talvez para sentir-se superior. Talvez para ter controle sobre seus domínios. Talvez ambos. Não, definitivamente ambos. Também, não é como se seu belo dobe fosse um humano normal, susceptível aos poderes vampirescos. Fato.

Perdido que estava em suas divagações, e acostumado que estava a ter seus dons bloqueados, apenas percebeu a falta da restrição da matriarca quando gritos assustados e estalidos de cristais chocando-se contra o chão começaram a encher seus ouvidos sensíveis. Virou-se rápido o bastante para acompanhar com os negros olhos afilados, os primeiros convidados correrem para fora do salão de festa, aterrorizados, tropeçando pelos caminhos cheios de flores secas do jardim.

Os gritos agudos começaram a encher os ouvidos do vampiro, causando um leve aturdimento nos sentidos aguçados, enquanto as vibrações inconstantes violentavam seus tímpanos. O clima de pânico, instaurado possivelmente, pelas ações pouco convencionais que estavam sendo impostas aos convidados, desde o início de toda aquela loucura, ferveu um grau acima quando os passos errantes começaram a aproximar-se do vampiro. Sasuke rapidamente ativou sua concentração, tentando encontrar Naruto no meio daquela bagunça, temendo que o pobre dobe fosse pisoteado por aquele monte de vermes.

Lixo. Escória. Porque aqueles humanos estúpidos foram postos em contato com vampiros, afinal? Apenas para servir de joguete? Ora, vamos! Existem brinquedos muito mais interessantes que aquela pocilga de esnobes endinheirados. Maldita Hyuuga e sua megalomania psicótica. Será que ela estava divertindo-se ao assustar os humanos dessa forma? Em que merda ela tinha se transformado agora? Na anfitriã de uma mansão dos horrores? Sasuke não pode conter o sorrisinho sarcástico que dançou pelos lábios pálidos.

O Uchiha permitiu que sua mente vagasse pelo salão de festas, procurando seu pequeno amante idiota, e estranhou as imagens que recebeu em retorno. Apesar de ter visto os convidados abandonarem o local, derrubando mesas e taças pelo caminho, o que os olhos da sua mente mostravam era uma imagem totalmente diferente. Uma memória recente, na qual os convidados bebiam e dançavam, e onde ele via a si mesmo, descendo felinamente as escadas do salão. _Merda_. Era uma maldita distração. E a Hyuuga caiu como um patinho.

O coração de Sasuke gelou, bombeando lenta e trabalhosamente ao encontrar a matriarca. A maldita estava com o Naruto. Droga! Aquele dobe idiota tinha que sair sem avisá-lo! Sem demora, o Uchiha atirou-se numa corrida precipitada em direção à mansão. As árvores floridas passavam como borrões vermelhos pelos cantos dos olhos ônix. O corpo pálido que avançava graciosamente, em uma velocidade incrível, de repente parou. Endureceu sob os pés calçados em sapatos finos. As mãos pálidas perderam-se nos bolsos da calça. O rosto impassível desafiava a escuridão. Os olhos percorreram as árvores, desconfiados.

Então, rápido demais para acompanhar, a perna esquerda do vampiro ergueu-se violenta para o ar, chutando o vazio, ao mesmo tempo em que pedaços de grama verde seguiam o vento em ascensão. Uma pedra zuniu, erguendo-se do chão com o anterior movimento e cortando a atmosfera até pairar diante dos olhos negros do vampiro. Uma mão deixou seu esconderijo no bolso da calça para, num borrão de tecido negro e pele branca, alcançar a pedra arredondada e atirá-la contra a copa de um das árvores, voltando ao seu habitat, no bolso de tecido escuro, tão rápido que pareceu nem ter se movido. Uma queixa aguda foi soprada na escuridão. Sasuke preparou seu meio sorriso mais enervante.

- Droga, Uchiha. - Uma voz feminina e irritada sibilou.

O corpo saltou para o chão, retirando-se devagar das sombras das árvores e exibindo-se à luz lunar. Um filete de sangue escorria pelo rosto pálido, a partir de uma das têmporas, escondida atrás de uma comprida mão. Sasuke olhou ao redor, vendo, ao longe, como os convidados paravam de correr, caindo ao chão, possivelmente desmaiados. Logo o jardim tornou-se um verdadeiro tapete de corpos humanos bem vestidos. É, parece que a maldita Hyuuga voltou ao controle. Finalmente. Miserável incompetente.

- Que feio, Uchiha. Seu criador não te ensinou que machucar mulheres é deselegante? Oh, perdão, eu esqueci! Seu criador te abandonou. Coitadinho. – A voz saiu infantil e sarcástica.

Sasuke ignorou a mulher, virando-se para continuar em direção a mansão. Não tinha tempo para perder com aquela vampira. Não quando Naruto corria perigo.

- Não seja estúpido, Uchiha. Não pense que eu vou deixá-lo atrapalhar. – Sasuke voltou-se o suficiente para lançar-lhe um olhar de desprezo por cima de um dos ombros.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer. – Respondeu cortante.

- Sabe, se o loirinho é realmente a outra parte, você deveria matá-lo. Os humanos são frágeis, garoto. Ele vai acabar morrendo. Sugá-lo é uma maneira de mantê-lo vivo para sempre, dentro de você, sob seu controle. É melhor fazê-lo enquanto você ainda pode. Ou você deixará passar a oportunidade que o destino ofereceu? – Apertou a mão contra o peito com fervor. - Não seria ótimo? Você não precisaria mais preocupar-se. – Um sorriso perverso desenhou-se nos lábios da vampira.

- Cale-se, Yuuhi. Eu não sou como você. – Sibilou.

- Oh! Outro puritano. Eu não esperava isso de você, Uchiha. Sempre pensei que você fosse o mais sensato. Mas, não passa de um fraco, como os outros. Eu posso entendê-lo. Você não tem a mínima idéia de como é maravilhoso ser completo.

- Tch. – Estalou a língua, virando-se de costas para a vampira, ao mesmo tempo em que o canto direito da boca erguia-se timidamente, em um meio sorriso. - Eu não sou capaz de sentir pena, Kurenai. Não tente despertar esse sentimento em mim, com o seu discurso patético. Você só aumenta o meu asco.

- Oh, mas que frase comprida temos aqui! Ele sabe usar períodos compostos. – A voz soou agressiva, combinando com o cenho franzido.

Sasuke enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, caminhando com passo firme em direção a mansão, num ritmo lento e marcado, desafiando, a cada passo, a paciência da vampira. O meio sorriso agora estava levemente mais amplo, satisfeito em ganhar a insatisfação da outra.

- Você não deviria virar suas costas para um inimigo, Sasuke. – Grunhiu.

- Eu não tenho inimigos insignificantes. – Rebateu.

- Você não teve a chance de me avaliar. – Retrucou, apertando as mãos em punhos furiosas.

- Pois bem, estou esperando. – Desafiou.

O moreno continuou afastando-se lentamente, deixando sua guarda totalmente aberta, relaxando o corpo, num convite mudo. Podia sentir os olhos brilhantes da vampira queimar-lhe as costas, encarando-o de modo fulminante. Sorriu, ao perceber a tensão que se formava as suas costas. Quase poderia tocar a raiva e a impotência da outra. E o ego do Uchiha mais novo sentiu-se acarinhado, enquanto o moreno fugia das vistas da Yuuhi, cansado de esperar um ataque que nunca viria.

**.oO°Oo.**

Ofegos febris rasgavam o silêncio tenso que pairava na sala de estar da enorme mansão. Naruto sentia o corpo morno e leve, como se estivesse repleto de vapor. O sangue corria rápido dentro das veias, atingindo cada vaso minúsculo que raiava sob a pele dourada, deixando-a acesa, corada, formigando pulsante. Os olhos azuis imersos em sombras que bailavam airosas, envolvendo o ambiente ao redor numa penumbra asfixiante. Apenas era ciente de braços delgados, porém rígidos e frios, como colunas de mármore liso, envolvendo-o de modo protetor. A cabeça loira subia e descia, impulsionada por seios volumosos, e o Uzumaki percebeu-se sentado no chão, entre as pernas da vampira pálida. Ainda atordoado pela pequena quantidade de sangue negro ingerido, abria e fechava a boca, tentando formar palavras que não soavam para nada. Podia apenas ouvir as vozes batalharem suaves e firmes.

- Uzumaki Naruto, não é assim? – A voz bela e masculina dirigiu-se ao loiro, ignorando por completo a vampira. Naruto não pôde mais que manter-se calado, ao ser puxado num aperto mais firme, tendo seu rosto pressionado contra o busto da Hyuuga.

- A que devo a honra da sua presença, Itachi? – Falou baixinho, recuperando o mínimo da compostura que era possível, naquela situação.

- Apenas uma visita de cortesia. – Respondeu seco.

- Desfrute da minha hospitalidade. Mas, é sempre de bom tom anunciar-se de antemão. – Seguiu-lhe o jogo.

- Que grosseria a minha. – O tom levemente irônico foi o bastante para fazer a matriarca sorrir.

Hinata aprumou-se, retirando um puro lenço da pequena bolsa que jazia caída ao lado do seu corpo. Com movimentos suaves, começou a limpar o sangue do rosto do loiro com devoção, acompanhando cada curva delicada nele desenvolta com sumo cuidado e atenção, sob os olhos abissais de Itachi, que devorava a cena languidamente erótica com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Pelo visto, seria mais difícil sacar o pequeno amante das garras da Akatsuki do que o anteriormente imaginado. Um beijo cálido sobre os carnudos e vermelhos lábios do rapaz foi a suave despedida da matriarca, que após limpá-lo e arrumá-lo, colocou-se de pé, puxando o loiro junto a si.

- Porque você não vai procurar o Sasuke, Naruto? – A ordem disfarçada de pergunta atingiu os tímpanos do loiro, que, imediatamente assentiu, olhando temeroso para o outro vampiro, pouco tempo depois. Hinata entendeu o receio do rapaz e aderiu um leve sorriso. – Tudo bem. – Incentivou.

Naruto ergueu o queixo, andando decidido em direção à porta, embora ainda um pouco amortecido pelos acontecimentos anteriores. Seus pés pararam poucos passos depois, frente ao vampiro alto que observava-o impassível. O loiro avaliou as feições do outro. Pálida pele de porcelana, longos cabelos negros e olhos ônix. Mais um ridiculamente parecido à Sasuke. Não como se fossem sósias, que se confundissem, mas como membros de uma mesma família, evoluindo de um mesmo molde. Teria aquele vampiro algum parentesco com o teme? Maldito teme e sua família bastarda. Muito maldito teme e seus amigos esquisitos.

Os olhos sáfiros brilharam, confrontando e questionando, silenciosamente, o recém-chegado. Aqueles orbes elétricos estavam famintos por respostas. A curiosidade queimando descaradamente através deles, escapando em chispas corajosas e determinadas. Itachi elevou uma das sobrancelhas minimamente, surpreendido. Avaliou o humano, eleito de sua pequena cria, minuciosamente. Aparência infantil e angelical, irremediavelmente masculina na força e impetuosidade que demonstrava. Um belo espécime, tinha que admitir. Mas, um dos que duravam muito pouco, principalmente no mundo obscuro no qual acabara de imergir-se. Excessivamente crédulo, confiante e ingênuo para sair ileso. De natureza extremamente corruptível. Corajoso demais para sua própria segurança. E o pior. Inspirava, em corações negros, como o do próprio vampiro, o desejo incontrolável de macular toda aquela brancura, violá-la e transformá-la na beleza de um pássaro silvestre preso em uma gaiola dourada. Cruel e deleitante.

O loiro encarou o vampiro por mais alguns segundos, afastando-se um pouco ao perceber o leve meio sorriso que pintava aqueles lábios finos. Que expressão era aquela? Satisfação? Diversão? Talvez um misto doentio de ambos? Um pouco da coragem suicida do loiro quebrantou-se debaixo daquele suave sorrir. Os pés imediatamente retomaram os movimentos previamente esquecidos, voltando à marcha em direção aos jardins. Antes, porém, que seus pés tocassem o tapete gramado, e seu espírito livrasse-se da tensão, a voz macia e grave chocou-se repentina contra seus ouvidos, fazendo-o parar em seco, reticente entre ouvir e afastar-se o mais rápido que suas pernas pudessem, sem magoar seu orgulho e a pouca dignidade que ainda levava intacta.

- Nos vemos em breve, Uzumaki Naruto. – A afirmação causou um estremecimento no corpo do jovem, que se forçou a formular uma resposta, engolindo em seco.

- Nos seus sonhos. – Deixou a frase pairando no ar enquanto seu corpo preocupava-se em distanciar-se o mais rápido possível, perdendo o avivado meio sorriso nos lábios do Uchiha. "_Perigosamente_ _corajoso, Uzumaki Naruto. Beirando à estupidez."_

**.oO°Oo.**

- Ah! Essa tá bem boa! – A voz soou levemente emocionada, acompanhada de um sorriso sacana.

- Deixa _isso_ aí, idiota. – Uma reprimenda monótona não se fez esperar.

- Oe, Gaara, você é frígido ou o quê? – A réplica foi rápida, em tom de mofa.

O Hozuki ergueu o corpo felinamente, embolando os quadris em um balanceio sensual tentando soltar os músculos, enquanto levava as mãos à cintura, inclinando o corpo em direção ao ruivo, que apenas o observava de longe, apoiado no tronco de uma árvore, braços cruzados sobre o peito e cara de poucos amigos. Suigetsu deu de ombros, torcendo os lábios com uma expressão de enfado, ignorando o vampiro sombrio enquanto dirigia-se à outra das convidadas caídas no jardim, levantando o vestido azul que pregava-se pelas pernas longilíneas e observando silenciosamente, para logo formar um sorriso afilado e gritar outra série de adjetivos tortuosos.

- Eh, essa também não está ruim! – Soltou para ninguém em especial. O Sabaku virou os olhos com moléstia.

- Suigetsu-Senpai, quantos anos você tem? – Sai perguntou com o cenho levemente franzido, como se enfrentasse uma série de dúvidas e questionamentos.

Falsos, é claro. O vampiro de cabelos claros preparou-se para qualquer provocação idiota. Apesar da pouca convivência, já havia percebido o joguinho irritante do moreno. Falsa inocência, falsas dúvidas, falsos sorrisos. Tudo para deixá-lo puto e com os mil demônios. E sim, o muito maldito conseguia. A maioria das vezes. Embora o branquelo pregasse que não entendia os sentimentos e emoções, o Hozuki poderia apostar seus braços como o que faltava ao novato era vergonha na cara. Uma cara de pau daquela extensão não se via todos os dias.

- Escuta bem, escravinha, 53 anos, com toda a delícia e a sensualidade dos 22 anos. – Respondeu, mesmo sabendo que seria vítima de mais uma jogada infame do moreno, mas, ignorando totalmente o fato.

- Estranho... – Sai falou, virando o rosto para o lado e fazendo uma carinha fofa, sinal claro de provocação à vista. – Eu li em um livro que os jovens tinham o apetite sexual descontrolado, devido aos hormônios em ebulição. Qualquer estímulo que seria insignificante para uma pessoa normal, se mostraria extremamente excitante aos olhos de tais jovens. Também li que problemas de ereções indesejadas e ejaculações precoces também costumam ser freqüentes. Mas, aos 22 anos, esta fase já deveria ter-se acalmado. Talvez você sofra de algum tipo de retardo sexual. – E pronto, o sorriso falso para arrematar o insulto.

Suigetsu tentou. Oh, ele tentou. Respirou fundo, inspirou, expirou, apertou os olhos com força. Contou mentalmente dez humanas gostosas em biquínis minúsculos. Viu como uma delas começava um pequeno strip. Admirou pele pouco exposta ao sol e seios redondos, lábios rosados cheios dos risinhos agudos e irritantes que as mulheres costumam formar e... Mandou tudo à merda. E explodiu. Maldito branquelo! Seu corpo se moveu tão rápido que pareceu uma reação espontânea, impensada. Com violência, viu-se estampando o novato contra uma árvore, com tanto ímpeto que ouviu o ar sair dos pulmões do outro com um gemido de surpresa e dor. Tinha-o preso entre a árvore e o seu corpo, de forma que o traseiro do maldito ficou colado a sua pélvis de forma pouco decorosa. E, sorrindo malicioso, impulsionou os quadris contra as nádegas do outro, arrancando dele um gritinho pasmo.

- O que você acha do meu retardo sexual agora, escravinha? – Mais um impulso violento e Sai realmente se assustou, enquanto Suigetsu prendia a vontade louca de gargalha e Gaara formava um pequeno sorriso divertido.

A mão do Hozuki percorreu as costas do vampiro pálido, passando pelos ombros e enganchando-a nos cabelos negros e curtos, puxando-os para trás com força, ganhando um gemido do menor. Alargando o sorriso afilado, Suigetsu firmou o braço, conseguindo juntar uma boa potência nos músculos contraídos dos braços, descarregando-a de vez, levando a cabeça do novato a chocar-se estrepitosamente contra o tronco da árvore, com estalidos secos e angustiantes. Sai gritou, levando a mão à testa ferida e ensangüentada, enquanto o vampiro de cabelos prateados sorria satisfeito.

- Oe, escravinha, eu li em um livro que babacas falastrões acabam se ferrando. – Passou as mãos nos cabelos, jogando a franja para trás e segurando-a ali, por um momento. Sai franziu o cenho.

- A violência é uma das formas de aliviar a tensão sexual. Acho que Suigetsu-Senpai precisa, urgentemente, resolver seus problemas sexuais. – O moreno apontou, com um sorriso mais falso que o normal, devido à dor. O Hozuki fez um bico indignado.

- Morra, fodido de merda. – O vampiro de sorriso afilado resmungou, infantilmente.

- Acalme-se, Suigetsu. – Gaara sugeriu, rodando os olhos.

- Gaara-San tem razão, Senpai. Nós deveríamos estar procurando o tal Sasuke. – Expôs Sai.

- Hey! Nós não, escravinha, você. – Rebateu, irritado.

- O plano inicial era distrair o Sasuke, enquanto a Kurenai confundia por alguns segundos a Hyuuga, criando uma brecha para que Itachi seqüestrasse, rapidamente, o tal amante. Os imperfeitos encobririam nossa fuga, criando confusão. Mas, ao que parece, algo deu errado. Não recebemos nenhum sinal e os convidados foram controlados. Portanto, acho que deveríamos apenas aguardar. – O pequeno discurso foi proferido tão secamente como sempre. Gaara era incrivelmente morto, mesmo quando falava tanto. Ah, Isso foi redundante! Suigetsu bufou.

- Não sei por que nós viemos com a escravinha. O Itachi mandou apenas ele para lidar com o Uchiha. – Franziu o cenho, levando um dos braços para trás da cabeça, levantando os fios claros que escorriam-lhe pela nuca.

- É obvio. O novato não teria chance alguma contra o Uchiha. Não seria distração suficiente para o Itachi retirar-se com o humano. Acho que o líder enganou-se na distribuição das funções, já que ele mesmo seria a melhor e mais eficiente opção para enfrentar o Uchiha. - Comentou.

- Oe, Gaara, era para ser uma distração, não a quarta guerra mundial. – Suigetsu adicionou, com um sorriso. O ruivo apenas fechou os olhos, assentindo.

- Itachi-San disse que eu seria perfeito. Eu apenas deveria abrir minha mente para o Uchiha e tentar sobreviver o máximo possível. Ele disse que isso seria suficiente para Sasuke pôr-se maluco e esquecer-se de qualquer outra coisa. – Sai comentou, pensativo.

- O Itachi é tão gentil. – Zombou o Hozuki. Estava claro que o líder não dava a mínima para a segurança do novato.

**.oO°Oo.**

O leve ruflido emitido pelo roçar do tecido sobre as pernas longas da vampira ecoaram nos pavilhões auriculares de Itachi como os tambores insistentes que soam antes da eminente batalha, que existiria, provavelmente, apenas nas entrelinhas, em trocas de tapas enluvados representados por acusações polidas. A seda azul lambia a superfície daquelas coxas frias, e o Uchiha quase podia tocar as formas perfeitas daqueles músculos, apenas avaliando o som do atrito entre pele e tecido. A firmeza da carne, sua maciez e textura, a espessura daqueles membros, os ruídos contavam aos ouvidos do vampiro tudo o que ele queria saber.

E mesmo que a Hyuuga tivesse um bom controle sobre os dons com os quais o vampiro poderia avaliar as possíveis fraquezas e destemperos da matriarca, os sentidos de Itachi eram despertos o bastante para avaliá-la, sem depender da sua poderosa mente sobrenatural. O rosto sereno que Hinata exibia era claramente frágil e mentiroso, considerando o rugir ensurdecedor do sangue negro correndo pelas veias da vampira, impulsionado pelo estado ansioso, alterado. Os ouvidos do Uchiha captavam as batidas desenfreadas do coração da matriarca, as leves falhas na fluidez dos seus movimentos, a rigidez de alguns músculos menores e mais sensíveis e os rápidos desvios que os olhos chuvosos davam dentro das orbitas, acuados. Definitivamente, ela não era a deusa poderosa e imune, como gostava de fazer-se parecer, e Itachi sentia-se envaidecido por ser ele a causar tais sensações na vampira. Ou será que ela estava apenas abalada com os eventos precedentes?

Itachi viu-a sentar-se na cadeira-trono de veludo e cruzar as pernas de maneira provocante e desafiadora, tentando reerguer sua aura inalcançável. E, embora a Hyuuga tivesse uma beleza excepcional e uma sutileza inquebrantável, dando-lhe o aspecto de uma boneca antiga e luxuosa, combinada com aquela aura predatória, sensual e perniciosa que só um vampiro poderia exibir, aqueles dotes não iriam abrandá-lo, dissuadi-lo dos objetivos que o trouxeram àquela mansão. Ela não conseguiria seduzi-lo. Itachi não era um homem que poderia ser dobrado e enfeitiçado. Ele era o que seduzia, não o seduzido. Nunca. E, se lhe conviesse, ele poderia deixar-se ser seduzido, manipulando dissimuladamente.

O Uchiha esperou pacientemente. Ele sabia que aquilo não passaria de uma pequena conversa cheia de hipocrisia e detestável cordialidade. A Akatsuki e a BlackSun estavam apodrecendo naquela guerra não declarada, escondida atrás de valores arrogantes e estúpidos, alguns ridiculamente humanos, como ética e etiqueta. Era uma disputa entre nobres, e, como tal, os servos lutavam na lama e arrancavam-se sangue, enquanto seus mestres banqueteavam-se entre vinhos e risadas. Eles dialogavam pacificamente, enquanto atacavam à surdina, escondendo sua sujeira. Mas, o que mais fazer quando todos os seus inimigos são poderosos demais, indestrutíveis e caprichosos? Nessas condições, combates diretos seriam inúteis e intermináveis, meras exibições de força e poder. Era mais simples quanto existiam os impuros e fracos, mas estes acabaram eliminados como escória para manter a pureza da raça. O controle sobre ela. Hilário e patético. Uma sociedade hierárquica que se livrou das faixas mais baixas. E agora, viveriam para sempre brincando de mandar? Não, Itachi daria um jeito nisso.

- Bem, Itachi, você já fez a sua visita de cortesia. Vemos-nos na próxima, que eu espero, demore bastante. – Ironizou.

- Eu estou aqui por um objetivo. E só vou-me quando alcançá-lo. – Respondeu secamente. Hinata pareceu impacientar-se.

- Eu não sei o que você quer com esta invasão patética, mas não permitirei que abale a tranqüilidade desta casa, ou machuque os meus protegidos. – Ergueu a voz.

- Naruto é seu protegido? – Sorriu de canto. – Apenas o conheceu e já se mostra interessada. Sinto muito, mas as posses de Sasuke costumam ser apenas dele. – Apontou com descaso.

- E você acha que tem diretos sobre o garoto, só porque ele pertence à sua cria? Sinto informar-lhe, Itachi, mas você abandonou o Sasuke há muito tempo, e, com isso, perdeu também tudo o que relaciona-se a ele. – Enfrentou.

- E você proclamou-se dona do que eu rejeitei?

- Você deixou-os livres para que eu pudesse tê-los. – Itachi soltou um risinho desdenhoso, impactante com a personalidade séria.

- Eles não são objetos. – Os olhos de Itachi tornaram-se frios.

- Você realmente acredita nisso? Não foi você quem veio aqui e declarou que levaria o Naruto, sem importar-se com os sentimentos dele? – Sorriu ironicamente.

- É diferente. – Atestou.

- Explique.

- Por saber que eles não são objetos que eu tento manipular os seus sentimentos. – Declarou.

- Que nobre.

- Quero criar as condições ideais para que Sasuke volte ao meu lado. Eu reconheço as necessidades dele, e farei tudo para provê-las. E quanto a você, Hyuuga? Manipulará os sentimentos dos seus amados ou esperará que eles se rebelem contra você? – Hinata arregalou os olhos com incredulidade, depois sorriu.

- Você leu a minha mente quando eu baixei a guarda. – Afirmou.

- Eu aproveito minhas oportunidades.

- Eu não sou um monstro. – Alterou-se, levantando-se de golpe da cadeira.

- Não é o que o pequeno Naruto acha. – Encarou-a friamente.

- Eu só quero proteger o Hidan do sofrimento. Naruto não entenderia. – Desculpou-se.

- Não, Hyuuga, é você quem não entende. Cedo ou tarde o Hidan fará uma escolha. Se você quer mantê-lo ao seu lado, prenda-o com a gratidão. Proveja-o com o que ele quer e agüente os encargos das escolhas dele. – Hinata olhou-o incrédula.

- Você não é a melhor pessoa para me dizer isso. – Falou, cortante.

- Meus atos não são ignorantes. Nunca foram. Eu sabia exatamente o que conseguiria com cada um deles. – A vampira voltou a sentar-se, olhos perdidos.

- Sempre pensei que você preferisse ser temido. – Lembrou-lhe.

- Não pelas pessoas que me interessam. – Devolveu.

Hinata suspirou. O amor, a gratidão, sentimentos tão nobres poderiam ser usados como correntes? A Hyuuga sabia que a culpa era uma maldição para os imortais. Um tempo sem fim para remoer-se e definhar pouco a pouco. Por mais que os miseráveis vampiros fossem totalmente livres de escrúpulos e arrependimentos, os corações, velhos demais, acabavam a render-se. Talvez este fosse um sinal de que um dia foram humanos. Os corações antigos se abrandam. Não, mas eles eram monstros e sempre seriam, não importa o quanto tentassem fugir deste fato. Então, porque incomodava tanto reconhecer-se um monstro?

- Não espere que eu agradeça pelo conselho. – A Hyuuga sorriu. O vampiro deu-lhe às costas para retirar-se.

- Não me agradeça. Essa noite trará mais pesadelos do que doces sonhos. – Retirou-se a passos lentos, esperando a resposta da matriarca.

- Fique à vontade, desfrute dos meus queridos protegidos. Seus amiguinhos são bem-vindos também. Mas, brinquem direito, senão eu terei que puni-los. – Sorriu. – A sua tentativa falha só me deixou mais alerta, Itachi.

- Melhor assim. – Sorriu de canto. – Deixa tudo mais excitante.

**.oO°Oo.**

Quanto mais longe seus pés o levavam daquela mansão, mas seu coração parecia descongestionar-se, como se um peso incomodo fosse alçado dos seus ombros ao compasso de cada passada. O piso gramado que passava diante de seus belos olhos agachados corria cada vez mais rápido, impulsionado pela ânsia que crescia no peito do jovem loiro, que esta quase como alguém que corre para agarrar-se à sua salvação, cheio de uma sensação quente que misturava alívio e adrenalina. Naruto sentia que poderia levitar a qualquer instante. Seus olhos azuis fecharam-se com força, enquanto a face devorava o ar frio que chocava-se contra ela, satisfeita e refrescada. O som do tecido da calça contra a grama levemente alta fazia-o sentir-se vivo, o cheiro de mato orvalhado do início de madrugada enchendo-lhe os pulmões. Seria mágico, se não fosse desesperante.

O sangue corria veloz nas veias, como se tivesse se esquecido de fluir momentos antes, como se o corpo jovem estivesse morto ou oprimido. Seria assim que as pessoas que escapavam da morte se sentiam? Talvez fosse exagero, mas o Uzumaki acreditou nisso, por um momento. Uns poucos minutos até seu corpo encher-se novamente de medo. Não, dessa vez a palavra oscilava entre pavor e incredulidade. Os pés do loiro haviam tropeçado, lançando-o ao chão impiedosamente. Naruto esmagou-se contra a relva com um susto inicial, seguido de uma risada alta e divertida. Sentia-se elétrico, trêmulo devido à infusão de adrenalina. Deitou-se no chão do jardim, respirando o ar fresco que o envolvia, enquanto deixava que seus fios loiros se espalhassem pelo fundo verde. O peito do seu pé esquerdo doía, distendido na queda. Havia chocado-se contra algo grande e, estranhamente, macio. O amante respirou fundo, focando os olhos perdidos ao seu redor. E foi assim que o pavor que o invadia, naquele instante, instalou-se. Não foi a queda, ou o tato da grama molhada que umedeceu seus cabelos. Muito menos a dor no seu pé direito. O que trouxe o medo, foi aquela aterradora visão.

Naruto viu-se deitado entre muitos corpos. Tantos que parecia estar numa das cenas de guerra que tanto assistia em filmes, a não ser pela ausência de sangue e destroços, e pelos trajes finos que os cobriam. Eram os convidados. Estariam mortos? O loiro tensionou os músculo diante do pensamento. Sua respiração tornou-se rápida e instável, esvaziando os pulmões, mais rápido de que podia enchê-los. Temeroso, baixou os olhos para o obstáculo que o havia derrubado e fechou-os de golpe, ao constatar que se tratava de um jovem. O que diabos estava acontecendo? O Uzumaki encolheu-se sobre si, apertando os joelhos com os braços, soltando-os apenas para levar as mãos aos cabelos e apertá-los, enquanto seus olhos pareciam querer entrar nas orbitas pela força com a qual os espremia atrás das pálpebras. Estava apavorado.

Só saiu do seu estado de descontrole quando sentiu mãos frias segurarem-lhe os braços, tentando afastá-los do rosto. Naruto mal ouvira a aproximação de quem quer que estivesse tocando-o. De súbito forcejou, tentando soltar-se daquele agarre, inutilmente. Os dedos eram muito fortes para que ele pudesse movê-los, mesmo forçando-os um a um. Desesperado, o loiro juntou todas as suas forças e, num grunhido, empurrou o estranho para longe, fazendo-o cair sentado entre as pernas bronzeadas cobertas pelas calças escuras. Temeroso, o Uzumaki ergueu o olhar, apenas para deparar-se com olhos negros absortos. Sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos, até que juntou a força necessária para falar.

- Sa-Sasuke... – A voz baixa e quebrada tirou o vampiro do seu estado de estupefação, forçando-o a deixar para depois as divagações sobre a estranha força do seu amante loiro, e tentar tranqüilizá-lo.

- Dobe. – Chamou, impassível, mostrando um carinho morno na voz grave. Estirou os braços para o loiro, e estes foram imediatamente preenchidos por um corpo quente e humano.

Sasuke puxou o amante para que este sentasse sobre suas pernas, envolvendo-o pela cintura em um aperto possessivo e protetor. Deixou seu pescoço ser rodeado pelos braços trêmulos do loiro, enquanto ladeava a cabeça para que o menor pudesse encaixá-la comodamente em seu pescoço níveo. O rosto pálido enfiou-se nos cabelos dourados, ávido para sentir aquela maciez brincar pela pele lisa, enchendo-a com o aroma suave daqueles fios. Uma mão foi apoiar-se na nuca beijada pelo sol, apertando-a enquanto o rosto do moreno afastava-se o suficiente para que os lábios distribuíssem beijos leves, salpicados velozmente sobre a tez dourada, tão rápidos e fervorosos que espantaram o temor que adornava as linhas daquele rosto. Suspirou profundamente ao distinguir o leve sorriso flutuando nos lábios alheios e uniu suas testas, deixando que os olhos voltassem a conectar-se. Alguns poucos minutos foram compartilhados em silêncio, ignorando o mar de corpos e os suspiros da brisa noturna. Inclinando-se elegantemente, o Uchiha colou seus lábios aos contrários, em um beijo reconfortante, para depois afastar-se, levando, entre os dentes, o lábio inferior de Naruto, que logo escorregou e voltou à posição inicial, avermelhado. O loiro enfiou os dedos nos fios negros do vampiro, puxando-o para que este se acomodasse contra seu corpo, a cabeça pesando no seu ombro.

- Usuratonkachi! – Sasuke xingou em tom baixo, fazendo Naruto enrugar as sobrancelhas e inflar as bochechas.

- O que foi, teme? – O loiro empurrou o peito do vampiro, afastando seus torsos e dando pequenos socos nos ombros largos, quando percebeu que o moreno não tinha a mínima intenção de soltá-lo.

- Imagino se é pedir demais que você seja minimamente responsável. – Sorriu de lado ironicamente, irritando o loiro, que, ao ver o sorrisinho, levou as mãos para tapar o rosto pálido, empurrando-o.

- Cala a boca, Sasuke-baka! Eu sei me virar sozinho, 'tteba. – Bufou, fazendo um beicinho cômico que o vampiro não hesitou em mordiscar, recebendo em troca uma careta de desagrado.

- Claro. – Ampliou o sorriso malicioso. – Eu não acabei de encontrá-lo atirado ao solo tremendo de medo, como uma garotinha no escuro. – A comparação sacou o Uzumaki de seu juízo, fazendo-o franzir o cenho e soltar maldições contra o vampiro em um volume desesperante.

- E não estava com medo, bastardo! Só nunca vi tantos cadáveres juntos, datteba! – Gritou, estremecendo quando seus lábios deixaram escapar a palavra "cadáveres".

- Eles não estão mortos, Dobe. – Sasuke inclinou-se para capturar os lábios do menor, como um pequeno consolo. – Você não deveria assustar-se com algo assim. Somos monstros. Matar é uma rotina. – Naruto enrugou o rosto, colhendo as mechas que caiam aos lados do rosto de Sasuke de maneira um pouco brusca, afastando-as dos olhos negros para encará-los.

- Matar é algo terrível, teme, mas isso não faz de você um monstro quando é uma necessidade. E, pelo que eu sei, agora você é poderoso o bastante para evitar tirar uma vida, portanto, enquanto você se esforçar para mantê-las, não será um monstro. – Aproximou-se devagar e plantou um beijo nos lábios frios do vampiro, tentando aprofundá-lo, e sendo rejeitado com um selinho rápido e uma mão fina sob o queixo.

- Não se iluda, Naruto.

Sasuke mergulhou dentro do azul que trazia para a noite um pedaço do céu diurno e endureceu. O loiro suspirou, desviando o olhar com pesar. O vampiro queria que ele entendesse, mesmo que para isso precisasse matar aquela pureza juvenil do loiro. Aquilo não era um conto de fadas e o Uchiha não era um príncipe encantado. Aquela estória não passaria pelas mãos dos críticos e religiosos, não seria moldada e recontada. Seria e se desenvolveria tal e como era. Crua e cruel. Os castigos não seriam abrandados para que os jovens não se assustassem.

Neste conto que Naruto começava a construir, contra a vontade, Sasuke seria seu carrasco. Pode que o loiro aceitasse a pena de bom grado, mas isso não o faria menos prisioneiro. No fim, o Uchiha estaria afogando-o naquele amor egoísta e no sangue negro. Prendendo-o em uma cela luxuosa, coberta de cuidados e caprichos. E o amante não poderia fugir. Não. O vampiro nunca permitiria tal coisa. O coração de Sasuke era muito sombrio e distante para perceber que o Uzumaki se entregaria àquele destino feliz, expondo-se a tudo e a nada para permanecer nele. Não, Sasuke nunca seria sensível o bastante para perceber isso. Ou talvez ele não quisesse dar-se conta. Permanecer na ignorância permitiria que ele continuasse com sua autopunição secular, endurecendo-se, congelando. Ignorar a reciprocidade de sentimentos faria o moreno sentir-se mais monstro, obrigando o amante a aceitar o seu amor, livrando-se das debilidades que o loiro imiscuía em sua alma. E, ah! Sasuke adorava sentir-se monstro.

- O que você está me dizendo, teme? – Sorriu provocativamente. - Que eu não posso sonhar que você é meu príncipe vampiro, que se alimenta de animais para não ferir humanos e que me ama com loucura? Que você é o mais perfeito e correto imortal?

- Acredito que você também queira que eu brilhe no sol e seja o garoto popular da escola. – Zombou. Naruto abraçou-o e riu abertamente.

- Eu sou a inveja da maior parte da população adolescente, 'ttebayo! – O loiro voltou a rir.

- Não se engane com contos de felizes para sempre, dobe. – O Uzumaki fez bico. Por acaso Sasuke não queria ser feliz para sempre com ele? Droga! É idiota, ok. Eles eram caras, caras não são tão idiotas. Mas, é demais desejar algo assim? O olhar divertido que Sasuke enviou, mais os mordiscos no pescoço dourado fizeram Naruto sorrir. Era uma resposta, não era?

- Todos os contos têm finais felizes, amargurado! – Retrucou teimosamente.

- Não originalmente. – Segurou a discussão para irritar o Uzumaki.

- Sem essa, 'tteba! – Gritou. Sasuke enviou um olhar desafiante. Naruto resolveu exemplificar. – Branca de Neve, 'ttebayo! – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo e zombeteiro. O loiro dava os piores exemplos. – No final a bruxa malvada cai do penhasco e deixa o caminho livre para que o príncipe acorde a princesa envenenada com um beijo! – Gritou, fazendo-se de esperto.

- Errado, Dobe. Originalmente, a bruxa é obrigada a usar sapatos de ferro em brasa e andar até cair morta. O príncipe leva o corpo morto da princesa para que ela sempre esteja ao seu lado, mesmo sem vida. Aliás, você sabia que a Branca de Neve tinha apenas sete anos? – Naruto arregalou os olhos. – Enfim, usuratonkachi, quem salvou a pequena foi um dos servos do príncipe, que cansado de carregar o caixão dela pelos arredores do castelo, surrou-a até que ela vomitou a maçã envenenada. – Sorriu malicioso diante da cara de horror do Uzumaki.

- Err... Ok, teme, e quanto à bela adormecida? – Sasuke encarou-o zombeteiro. Naruto estava mesmo tentando comparar-se a uma princesa? Esse dobe!

- Pior, dobe. A princesa adormece com uma farpa incrustada sob a unha, e fica presa numa torre até que um príncipe a encontra, e a estupra em seu sono. E continua voltando, até que noves meses depois encontra-se com a princesa desperta e seus filhos gêmeos. Os bebês, em busca de alimento, sugam os dedos da mãe, retirando, acidentalmente, a farpa, salvando-a do sono eterno. – Naruto chacoalhou Sasuke pelos ombros.

- Não é tão mau, Bakasuke. – Sorriu.

- Não, se você desconsiderar que o príncipe é meio-ogro, e que a sogra da princesa, um ogro completo, devora os gêmeos e tenta devorá-la. – Naruto arregalou os olhos novamente. – Calma, Naruto. O príncipe mata a própria mãe para salvar a princesa.

- Você acabou com os clássicos da minha infância, bastardo. – Naruto resmungou. Sasuke colocou-se sério e, com ambas as mãos ao redor do rosto do loiro, suspirou.

- Eu só quis te mostrar que nada é lindo, fácil, perfeito. Não quando você se alimenta de sangue, quando se é maldito.

O loiro encarou o vampiro com um biquinho. Naruto não era idiota, ou demasiado sonhador. Talvez ele acreditasse demais nas pessoas, mas era só. E era verdade, ele sentia-se tão seguro ao lado de Sasuke que talvez se esquecesse do sofrimento que a condição dele arrastava. Mas, era impossível assustar-se com as palavras de Sasuke, ou colocar-se feliz com elas, quando ele as soltava em tom grave e baixo, com o rosto tão indiferente, como se fossem notas ao vento. Bem, claro que o vampiro ficava mais falante e expressivo a cada conversa, mas ainda parecia algo distante e irreal, algo que evocava sonhos e miragens, mesmo sendo cruamente tangível. E, aquelas palavras que foram ditas tão preocupadamente, atingiram o alvo, apesar de tudo. E Naruto sentiu-se triste, como se o moreno estivesse avisando-o que nada seria bonito e feliz entre eles. E que eles não iriam terminar bem. Sasuke conseguiu ler as inseguranças que pairavam nos olhos azuis e abraçou-o forte.

- O caminho não é bonito e há muita escuridão nele. Você terá que ser forte, Naruto. Mas, eu vou lutar por nós. – Sasuke se odiou por dizer algo tão sentimentalista, mas não pôde suportar a tristeza no olhar do amante. Ele poderia se matar por dizer aquela estupidez depois. Naruto abraçou-o de volta e sorriu, escondendo os lábios no ombro alheio. Depois riu. E gargalhou. O vampiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhado.

- Isso foi algo muito maricas de se dizer, teme. – Naruto zombou, e Sasuke refez sua mente. Não, ele não se odiava mais por aquilo. Tão pouco se mataria. Agora, quem morreria, era um dobe inútil de nome Uzumaki Naruto.

**.oO°Oo.**

Dedos finos e pálidos apertavam o apoio de uma grande cadeira de madeira escura estofada em veludo vermelho. As unhas estranhamente brilhantes cutucavam os entalhes da parte frontal do suporte para braços, de maneira lenta e entediada. As pernas descansavam esticadas, uma posta sobre a outra, e os pés descalços tocavam delicadamente as costas de um entediado ser.

Os dedos dos pés esticaram-se quando perderam o contato com as costas alheias, e um estalido úmido com a língua mostrou o enfado que aquele ato causou. O corpo rebelde - E, até então, entediado - ergueu-se do chão, sentando-se sobre as pernas que dormitavam sobre o assento da cadeira, prostrando-se frente a frente com o homem dos inquietos dedos.

Mãos bonitas agarraram a gola da camisa de seda azul marinho, descolando as costas desta do acolchoado de veludo, levando junto aquele que a vestia. Outra vez ouviu-se um chasqueado de língua, desta vez mais irritado, acompanhado de um estalido alto e uma risada de desafiado.

- Você é irritantemente impaciente. - Ainda com a mão erguida, após uma tapa veloz sobre a mão alheia, que fez o outro soltar-lhe a camisa, voltou a recostar-se no confortável assento.

- Eu já esperei demais. - O sorriso demente ainda enfeitava os lábios, prontos para soltar outra gargalhada iluminada. - Seria mais rápido se você me deixasse fazer tudo do meu jeito, isso sim.

- Eh? - A voz saiu irônica e levemente zombeteira. Uma voz tão doce e macia como aquela não sabia ser agressiva, mesmo se tentasse. - Eu quero iniciar uma utopia, não desencadear o apocalipse. - A risada quente e agressiva do outro soou novamente, desta vez mais limpa, divertida.

- Utopia, utopia, blah, blah, blah... Para que essa droga? Vamos nos divertir, isso sim! Estou cansado de ficar aqui! Deixe-me sair!

- Em breve. Não pode esperar um pouco? - Soltou em tom cansado.

- Isso sim que não! Eu tô saindo. - Levantou-se do colo do outro de um pulo, lançando-se à porta com um sorriso que exibia todos os dentes brancos cerrados.

- Ah, tudo bem. - Suspirou, encostando o rosto em uma das mãos e fechando os olhos. - Comporte-se, ok? Tente não fazer muita bagunça, e não provoque nenhuma calamidade pública. Você se diverte e eu sempre sou obrigado a recolher seus brinquedos.

- Ah! Desculpe, "papai", mas isso sim que eu não posso prometer.

_**Continua...**_


	23. Negative

La li Hooo! Quanto tempo, hein? Pois é... Errr, um, eu sei... Não mereço perdão... *Eu não tô pedindo mesmo! Huwahuahua* Ok, sobre o chap...

Nha, demorei porquqe estava com dificuldades de desenvolver certas partes da plot... Enfim, esse não é o chap que seria, mas, como atingiu a marca das 6 mil palavras, achei suficiente...

Enjoy! + Explicações no fim^^

* * *

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Capítulo 23: Negativo.**

_"__Dê-me seu sangue, seus dentes. Suas palavras apenas,_

_Não conseguem satisfazer as minhas necessidades._

_Dê-me as suas mãos. Os seus toques não podem _

_Nem começar a satisfazer as minhas necessidades._

_Eu não posso te salvar de mim desta vez._

_Você não pode se salvar. Nada por-se-á entre você e eu._

_Não sei o que você vê na minha negatividade!_

_Eu sei e você sabe. Tudo é uma parte você e três partes eu._

_Mostre-me suas cicatrizes e seus espelhos quebrados,_

_Seus sonhos não podem nem ao menos começar_

_A satisfazer os meus próprios sonhos..._

_Não posso salvá-lo, você não pode se esconder de mim._

_Não pode esconder o que tem dentro de sua mente._

_Você sempre foi e para sempre será _

_Uma parte você e três partes eu.__"¹_

**.oO°Oo.**

O corpo rígido do vampiro caiu sobre o menor com força, obrigando um sopro forte a correr para fora dos pulmões de Naruto, levando, enredado no ar, um grunhido sôfrego. O loiro apertou os lábios inchados de beijos para reprimir um vergonhoso gemido quando suas costas se viram esmagadas contra a grama verde, devido ao esforço que o Uchiha fazia para encaixar-se devidamente sobre seu corpo. O Uzumaki não pôde fazer mais do que arrancar a grama com seus dedos tensos, espalhando um forte cheiro de mato molhado, enquanto Sasuke se remexia entre as pernas firmes, que apertavam os quadris do moreno, tentando fazê-lo ficar quieto. O Amante soltou um gemido agudo, corando instantaneamente ao sentir o meio sorriso prepotente do maior contra a pele da sua garganta. _Droga_. Sasuke o estava devorando sem pena, marcando-o enciumadamente, os dentes afiados polvilhando mordiscos que desatavam arrepios sobre a pele dourada.

Os beijos que os lábios frios do vampiro impunham contra os rosados do amante eram quentes e sufocantes. A língua experta degustava o interior da cavidade rendida, disposta a identificar qualquer sabor que aquela saliva remetesse ao cérebro antigo, gravando-o na memória. Sasuke atentava às emoções e sensações que aqueles beijos lhe causavam, correlacionando aromas e gostos gravados nas memórias gustativas, tentando classificar o sabor do loiro, como um enólogo faria com um vinho. Naruto tinha as qualidades de um vinho jovem e frutado, tenro e espesso, suculento, como um Beaujolais Nouveau, mas, ao mesmo tempo, rico, denso e corpulento, complexo em seu bouquet, viciante e inebriante, como um Grand Cru. Ah, e se os lábios de Naruto já moreno. O Paraíso e a perdição. Proibido, mas, por isso, infinitamente mais atraente.

Pensar nas delícias que lhe propiciava seu amante só o deixava mais enciumado, vingativo. Sasuke sentira, como não? O cheiro da pele da maldita Hyuuga sobre a pele já não tão dourada de sol do loiro. O odioso aroma do sangue antigo, poderoso, licoroso, sobre os lábios e rosto do Uzumaki, marcando-o, desafiando o Uchiha a retomar posse daquilo que lhe pertencia. E por isso Sasuke tomava o loiro com fúria, marcando-o com seus chupões e mordidas, quase machucando-o com sua raiva cega. A miserável da matriarca atrevera-se a tocar aquilo que era apenas e somente do moreno. Fez o loiro beber de um sangue ainda mais poderoso que o do Uchiha, quando o Uzumaki estava reagindo rápido demais ao sangue negro, e após quase ter sido morto por um descontrole do qual Sasuke ainda se culpava. Tanto do veneno poderoso no corpo poderia ser perigoso, aliás, poderia estar matando o loiro, talvez mais rápido do que fazia à Ino, pela quantidade e força do líquido peçonhento. Mas, estranhamente, este não parecia ser o caso. Naruto parecia adaptar-se bem, e, até desenvolver alguns poderes prematuramente.

Os grunhidos do loiro o trouxeram de volta à ação que seu corpo pálido desencadeava apaixonadamente. Sua língua já havia percorrido cada linha do rosto de Naruto, seu corpo já havia roçado cada parte do outro, mas, o cheiro, o maldito cheiro persistia. Eram as roupas? Sasuke as teria queimado no ato, se o loiro não continuasse dentro delas. Furiosamente, as mãos brancas começaram a rasgar as roupas bonitas desalmadamente, mesmo com os reclamos e protestos do Uzumaki. Apesar da tensão e paixão da situação, Sasuke queria rir – é claro, o máximo que um Uchiha pudesse aproximar-se de uma risada - zombeteiramente. Era das coisas mais divertidas ver o loiro tão entregue, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia irritado a ponto de explodir. Ah, como o Uchiha adorava tirá-lo do sério! Em todos os sentidos. Mas, sobrelevando o divertimento, o moreno estava zangado com o loiro. Não por causa de Hinata, ou pela resistência desastrada que este colocava aos seus avances, mas sim, pela total falta de autopreservação do humano. Sasuke tinha medo, medo de perdê-lo, por mais que custasse reconhecer. Mas, o Uchiha era inteligente demais para não conhecer-se, e orgulhoso demais para fazer-se de despistado. Em sua cabeça de imortal indestrutível, a vida de Naruto era como um cristal muito fino e frágil, que se despedaçaria ante qualquer descuido. E, o fato do loiro arriscar-se, sem pensar nas conseqüências que aquilo traria para o vampiro, deixava-o furioso. Por acaso, Naruto não sabia o quanto o moreno sofreria ao perdê-lo? Não, o Uchiha não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

Sasuke não sabia como agir, como fazer o loiro idiota entender seus medos. O vampiro nunca admitiria abertamente ter medo. Era orgulhoso demais até para fazer Naruto acreditar na intensidade do seu amor. O único que pôde fazer foi, idiotamente, e até, cruelmente, tentar assustar o menor. Tentar fazê-lo encolher-se em temores e receios, dando assim ao moreno, controle total sobre o pequeno amante, mantendo dependente da proteção que o vampiro queria ofertá-lo. Mas, Naruto não era do tipo que se assustava, infelizmente. E o Uchiha já não sabia mais o que fazer, a não ser, transformá-lo de uma vez por todas. Quisesse Hinata ou não, temesse perder o amor de Naruto ou não, tirando a felicidade e a humanidade do loiro ou não. O moreno seria, mais uma vez, egoísta. Acabaria de vez com a vida do menor, com os sonhos que ele juntou, com a vontade de ter uma família, com a liberdade dele. E, confiaria cegamente, por primeira vez, desde que aquilo tudo começou, no amor que, Sasuke cria, eles compartilhavam, e confiaria que ele – o sentimento – era erguido sobre as almas e os corações de ambos, não sobre a necessidade e os caprichos do sangue. É, maldita seja, Uchiha Sasuke tornou-se um repugnante vampiro sentimentalista. Piegas. _Morra, Sasuke, você enoja a si mesmo._ E um sorriso doce e ínfimo manchou os lábios frios.

Sasuke decidiu-se, finalmente. Não seria hoje. Não seria breve. Talvez, daria a Naruto até uma oportunidade maior de despedir-se da vida humana, deixando-o aproveitar o sabor de todas as comidas e bebidas, as sensações do sol e da dor, os sentimentos inspirados pelas multidões unidas, o prazer de possuir outros corpos. O moreno permitiu-se ser envolvido em auto-enganação, fazendo-se crer que ele ofereceria ao amante uma despedida livre e merecida, sem sua superproteção e possessividade. Transformar Naruto doeria. Arderia no peito do vampiro, todas as vezes que ele contemplasse os belos olhos azuis do loiro, e procurasse lá a inocência e jovialidade que ele aprendeu a amar, desde cedo. Doeria ver a pureza de espírito quase angelical do menor transformar-se na pulsante negritude de um demônio. Não, o Uchiha não pensaria assim. Teria esperanças que o brilho do loiro seria capaz de banir qualquer oscuridade. Que ele continuaria anjo, porém, com as asas tingidas de negro.

Seria um fardo, tanto para o loiro quanto para o moreno. Sasuke teria que lidar com a morte do humano pelo qual se apaixonou, e sua transformação em um monstro, que, talvez, ele não poderia ser capaz de amar, embora soubesse que algo assim seria impossível. E Naruto carregaria o pior. Talvez o loiro se sentisse uma existência suja e miserável, talvez se odiasse, odiasse Sasuke por tê-lo transformado. E ainda trabalhando nas hipóteses e nos inúmeros 'talvez', o amor do amante seria apenas induzido pela necessidade de beber de Sasuke, pelo elo sanguíneo que o Uchiha construiu com ele. O vampiro abraçou o corpo menor com força e suspirou. Nada disso importava. Sasuke era forte. Sempre teve o que quis, e assim continuaria sendo. O moreno sabia que seus sentimentos pelo humano iam além do sangue, pois a necessidade de estar com o Uzumaki excedia em muito a vontade de beber dele. Por esse motivo, o mais novo vampiro loiro criado seria completa e totalmente do Uchiha mais recente, quisesse ele ou não. O demônio moreno o teria a qualquer custo. Amor? Necessidade? Ódio? Dava no mesmo. Naruto estava fadado a ceder aos caprichos de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Dobe... – A voz saiu rouca e suave, arrepiando a pele dourada do menor. -... Você me odeia? – Os olhos sáfiros arregalaram-se diante da pergunta.

- Claro, teme. – Naruto sorriu, passando a mão sobre os cabelos negros de Sasuke, moldando-os entre os dedos. – Você sabe que eu te odeio. – Riu alto, ganhando um dos muitos olhares assassinos do maior. Recompôs-se e sorriu docemente. - Eu nunca seria capaz de te odiar.

O loiro tinha consciência de que deveria odiar o Uchiha. Mas, simplesmente, não podia. Era confortável ser mantido à força, controlado. Isso o deixava seguro com seus sentimentos, fazia-o sentir-se menos culpado, menos parte daquilo tudo, menos cegamente entregue. Sasuke não acreditava, mas o loiro podia ser egoísta e cruel também. E estava sendo, desde o início. Manipulava, mesmo inconscientemente, todos ao seu redor, para justificar seus sentimentos e ações. Salvou-se do amor e da confusão sobre a sua sexualidade culpando o sangue negro. Salvou-se de sentir-se covarde por desistir facilmente da vida e dos sonhos, de deixar-se ficar sem lutar, culpando o risco que estar longe de Sasuke acarretaria, desculpando-se no controle cerrado do moreno. Mas, se Naruto se comportava como uma criança mimada, era porque o Uchiha permitia. O vampiro estava estragando-o, e Naruto se deixava, pois sabia, o amava. O loiro era otimista e confiante demais para acreditar que seus sentimentos não eram reais. Apesar de repentinos e imaturos, ele sentia que eram verdadeiros, ele sabia. Poderia estar enganando-se, mas seria fiel ao seu coração. E, mesmo conhecendo a verdade, o loiro não deixaria Sasuke vê-la. Não queria que o vampiro tornasse-se confiante. Um teme confiante seria igual a um Uzumaki sem desculpas. E um Uzumaki sem desculpas não se perdoaria por desistir de si mesmo. Era doloroso ver o vampiro inseguro, mas o loiro tinha medo do que poderia tornar-se ao querer ficar, livre de amarras. Era obsessivo, doentio, masoquista. Como Naruto se odiava agora!

- Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz, dobe. – Falou em um tom malicioso, com um meio sorriso enigmático. Qualquer um que soubesse o verdadeiro peso daquela declaração, encolher-se-ia.

- Não importa, 'ttebayo. Dê-me tudo, teme. Qualquer coisa. Eu posso aguentar. – _E eu vou aguentar. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Por você, e por mim mesmo._ Naruto queria ficar, e era corajoso e forte o suficiente para isso.

- Hn. – Resmungou, apertando-se mais contra o corpo semidespido. Sasuke tinha consciência de que a maioria das conversas – muito poucas – que tinha com o loiro eram sentimentalistas e enigmáticas, cheias de uma fraqueza que ele abominava, mas, estranhamente, o moreno não sentia-se fraco. Pelo contrário. Naruto colocava as rédeas nas mãos do vampiro, e a permissividade do loiro fazia-o sentir-se forte; No controle. A submissão rebelde do humano casava com a dominância reclusa do vampiro, deixando ambos confortáveis.

- Não importa o quanto você me machuque, teme. Ou o quanto você tente me afastar, me assustar. Eu sempre vou te perdoar. – O rosto de Naruto tornou-se triste, mas o vampiro não pôde vê-lo. Era deprimente. O loiro sentia-se deprimente. Aquilo era uma doença.

- Você é realmente um dobe.

**.oO°Oo.**

O corpo esguio parecia submerso nas profundezas gélidas de uma massa de água qualquer, de tão frio, pesado e nublado que se encontrava. A respiração estava tão lenta que parecia agarrar-se, todo o caminho, das narinas aos pulmões, rastejando pelas paredes internas. A escuridão que acariciava a mente era confortável, ao mesmo tempo mórbida. Não existia nada. Nem mesmo o 'eu' existia. Mas, com o passar lento dos minutos, um som, um leve arrulhar, longínquo e etéreo, parecia tomar forma, tornando-se forte, onipresente, capturando qualquer vida que já existira dentro do corpo desfalecido e trazendo-o de volta a consciência. E, por mais frágil e confusa que fosse, a vigília veio.

- Sakura... – A voz fina chamou de novo. Cada vez vinha mais clara, mais forte, mais consistente. -... Sakura? Oi, Sakura! – Os olhos esmeralda se abriram, para mostrar um mundo difuso.

- Hum? – Respondeu com o fio de voz que encontrou na garganta dormente, vislumbrando um borrão vermelho diante dos olhos despreparados.

- Sakura, você está bem? – Karin perguntou, levemente insegura.

Não esperava que a rosada se lembrasse de nada, não entendia a razão para que ela estivesse quase aos pés da mansão, e não próxima ao salão, como os outros convidados. Hinata ainda não tinha lidado com os mortais, manipulando-os e mandando-os embora, com lembranças falsas plantadas em suas mentes. E, com a BlackSun vagando por aí, seria perigoso deixar a Haruno jogada tão longe dos outros. A Hyuuga havia avisado a todos da presença dos vampiros, e designado Deidara e Sasori para que vigiassem os humanos desmaiados. Era realmente sorte da rosada ter sido encontrada por Karin.

- Eu... Não sei. – Respondeu, um pouco perturbada.

- Sakura, a maioria dos convidados já foi embora. O salão está fechado. Acho que você deveria ir também. Parece que você bebeu demais. – A ruiva deixou sua voz fluir calma e constante, mantendo-se segura para convencer a Haruno de suas palavras.

- Hum... Sim... Eu me sinto um pouco tonta. – Sakura não sabia como tinha chegado naquela parte do jardim. Sua cabeça doía, o corpo estava intumescido. Talvez tivesse mesmo abusado do álcool. _Que vergonha!_

- Fique aqui um momento. Eu vou chamar um táxi. Depois te acompanharei até a saída. – Karin disse, já virando-se em direção a mansão. Não podia deixar Sakura ser manipulada como os outros, afinal, eram amigas. E a rosada parecia não desconfiar de nada. Melhor assim.

Sakura ergueu-se devagar, aprumando o vestido no corpo e espanando os resíduos grudados nele. _Droga!_ A cabeça doía, estava tonta, suja, amassada, muito longe da dama que gostaria de ter aparentado ser para aquelas pessoas refinadas. Respirou fundo, tentando recuperar as forças e olhou em direção à esquina onde Karin havia desaparecido alguns minutos antes. Olhou para o céu. Não era cedo, ainda. Aquele tipo de festa costumava acabar ao amanhecer, não? Então, porque os convidados já haviam partido? Não fazia sentido. Será que Karin estava tentando livrar-se dela? Mas, por quê? Se a ruiva não quisesse que ela estivesse ali, não teria a convidado, para início de conversa. Aquilo estava muito estranho. _Bem, não seria tão ruim se eu averiguasse por mim mesma, não?_ O pensamento acompanhou um sorriso pícaro quando a rosada tomou o caminho contrário ao qual Karin seguiu, minutos antes.

**.oO°Oo.**

Os pés delicados da advogada logo a levaram para a sala principal da mansão, onde uma matriarca séria e imóvel descansada, recostada sobre a cadeira larga. Os olhos lunares estavam vidrados e avermelhados, tão estáticos quanto o corpo delgado da vampira, embora arrepiantes, devido à fina capa sanguínea que as lágrimas formavam sobre eles. Karin teve que respirar fundo e engolir o temor para aproximar-se. Os olhos assustadores moveram-se, acompanhando os passos da humana, dançando nas orbitas de maneira angustiante, como se fossem o único vivo dentro daquela casca fria. A garota endureceu e prendeu a respiração quando a mão pálida da Hyuuga ergueu-se airosa, oferecendo-se. Karin quase atirou-se sobre a mão estendida, agarrando-a e deixando-se guiar para perto da matriarca, que colocou-a no colo, como uma criança pequena. A ruiva sorriu, olhando para aquela estátua fria e enervante como se contemplasse um campo florido.

- Você ainda não cuidou dos convidados, não foi, Hinata? – Sussurrou, erguendo a mão para afastar a franja negra dos olhos da vampira.

- Eu não vou, Karin. Há um grupo relativamente grande de imperfeitos rondando as proximidades da mansão. – Karin ficou rígida. - Estão dispersos, mas, tenho certeza que serão atraídos para cá. Não posso deixar os convidados irem agora, é perigoso.

- Também é perigoso que permaneçam aqui. – Falou, a voz um pouco tensa.

- Eu pedi para Deidara e Sasori ficarem alertas. Nada acontecerá.

- Mas, a BlackSun...

- Eles não farão nada. Ainda é cedo para qualquer confronto direto. – Soltou, resoluta, deixando Karin confusa.

- Então, por que me chamou?

- Eu entendi. – A ruiva entrecerrou as sobrancelhas, questionadora. – Querer ter alguém sempre perto, só pela forma que os olhos dela te enxergam. Só para estar sob o seu ponto de vista, sentir confortável e aliviada. Mesmo que você não possa tê-la. – Hinata falou em um sussurro. Karin sorriu.

- O tempo não existe para você. Sempre haverá tempo para conquistar quem se ama, contanto que este ainda exista. – A advogada mordeu os lábios, contendo as lágrimas. Teve vontade de jogar-se nos braços da Hyuuga, abraçá-la, beijá-la, agradecer a qualquer deidade capaz de operar aquele milagre. A morena não precisava falar mais nada, Karin entendeu o que aquelas palavras implicavam, mesmo perdendo a menção a certo amante de olhos cerúleos.

- O afeto é a forma mais eficaz de controlar uma pessoa. – Hinata suspirou. Karin voltou a entrecerrar as sobrancelhas.

- Bobagem. – Soltou, irritada. A matriarca sorriu. Aquelas palavras nos lábios de Itachi pareciam muito mais fatais e convincentes.

- Que seja. – Karin soltou-se do colo da vampira e sorriu, incapaz de conter a alegria.

- Então? Aviso o Hidan? – Karin estava esperançosa, aquela pequena conversa só poderia implicar que a morena mudou de idéia em relação à Ino. Hinata poderia informar mentalmente a alguém que estivesse próximo à Hidan, já que ela não podia falar diretamente na mente dele, mas a ruiva queria ser ela a dar a notícia.

- Não. Leve a Ino para os meus aposentos. Eu irei transformá-la. O Hidan não deve saber. – A vampira viu como o rosto da ruiva congelou de imediato.

- M-mas... – Tentou, mas foi cortada.

- É perfeito, Karin. Ino não seria curada da necessidade do sangue de Hidan, e, para somar, estaria ligada a mim. Eu teria o Hidan mais ligado a mim do que antes. – Explicou. Karin fez uma careta.

- Mas, isso seria ruim. O Hidan quer transformar a Ino não só para salvá-la da morte, mas para livrá-los desse laço doentio que a necessidade cria.

- Superficialidades. – Declarou, fazendo a ruiva enfurecer-se. Hinata sorriu e dispensou a amante com um aceno. – Ande. – Karin apertou os punhos, trêmula. Respirou fundo, agüentando a decepção e retirou-se. Pelo menos Ino seria salva. A matriarca aproveitou a retirada da ruiva para comunicar-se com Sasori, Deidara e Kiba. E, o mais importante, alertar a Sasuke sobre o súbito interesse que Itachi pareceu demonstrar por Naruto.

- Naa, que malvada! – A voz masculina e divertida soou pela janela traseira quando o vampiro adentrou a sala, sem o mínimo sigilo. Hinata soltou uma risadinha e saiu da sua imobilidade para girar-se levemente e olhar o recém-chegado.

- Você estava ouvindo, Tobi? Menino mau. – O moreno fez uma careta e cruzou os braços, indignado.

- Tobi é um bom garoto! – A Hyuuga riu com a voz fluindo em uma corrente aveludada, estirando os braços abertos para o outro vampiro. O Uchiha abriu um sorriso jovial e correu para encaixar-se na cadeira, junto ao corpo da matriarca.

- É claro que você é. – Os dedos finos entraram nos cabelos negros e os massagearam com dedicação. – Você é meu, não é, Tobi? – O moreno olhou para a Hyuuga com o cenho franzido. A vampira voltou a rir. – Desde que você tem desaparecido com freqüência, mas sempre volta a ser o pequeno Tobi, e continua ao meu lado, eu acho que eu não preciso temer perder você.

- Tobi manda o Madara embora. – A vampira riu da declaração, acariciando uma mecha de cabelo escuro.

- Como você continua cortando o cabelo todas as noites, eu sei quem está no controle. Madara nunca acabaria com a apreciada cabeleira. – Suspirou e afastou um pouco o outro de si. – Tobi, você sabe que o Itachi está aqui? – Os olhos do vampiro dobraram de tamanho.

- Ua! O filhinho do Tobi! Tobi vai procurá-lo. – Levantou-se de um pulo, mas parou ao ouvir o som da voz da Hyuuga.

- Contanto que você volte, Tobi, eu adorarei te manter aqui. – Hinata certificou-se de que o nome 'Tobi' sobressaísse entre as outras palavras. O vampiro permaneceu parado, de costas para a matriarca, e, após alguns segundos, virou a cabeça, lançando-lhe um olhar sobre os ombros. Os olhos negros tinham uma chama de malícia e inteligência.

- Claro. – Ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso, antes de virar-se completamente e perder-se da vista de Hinata.

**.oO°Oo.**

- Aahhhh!

Naruto soltou um gritinho agudo, nada masculino, e debateu-se entre a profunda vergonha, a raiva por não conseguir controlar-se e a vontade de matar o teme. O vampiro continuava a socar a árvore de tronco largo com tudo o que tinha, até que esta tombou expondo as raízes. Não satisfeito, o moreno lançou um olhar assassino para a próxima árvore, e continuou com o seu 'descarrego'. O loiro não pode evitar gritar novamente, quando a árvore rachou ao meio, caindo com um barulho ensurdecedor. Ainda bem que ambos se dirigiam à mansão quando o teme ficou louco, pelo menos os convidados se livrariam do ataque do vampiro.

- Sasuke-teme! Pare com isso, 'ttebayo! – Gritou com todas as forças, e o vampiro teve que parar e cobrir as orelhas sensíveis com as palmas das mãos, tentando diminuir a potência daquele grito estridente. O dobe tinha uma voz estupidamente irritante!

- Oi, Dobe, fica quieto. – Reclamou. Naruto apertou os punhos, e a veia da sua testa estava prestes a explodir de irritação. Ah, mas o loiro explodiu antes.

- Teme! Como que 'fica quieto' quando você está desmatando o jardim como um maluco, 'ttebayo? Como alguém tão frio pode ter esses ataques de cólera tão de repente! Eu não entendo, 'tteba! Você me deixa louco, teme! – O Uzumaki votou a gritar, puxando os cabelos loiros entre os dedos apertados de maneira cômica. Sasuke quase explode o loiro em chamas, incomodado com o volume e estridência daquela voz.

- Dobe, você que me deixar surdo? – Grunhiu, mostrando, através do olhar e da sobrancelha erguida que falava muito sério.

- Teme. – Naruto resmungou, inflando as bochechas e cruzando os braços sobre o peito, fazendo aquele biquinho que Sasuke tanto... Apreciava. O ódio profundo e fervente que pulsava no coração do vampiro se acalmou. Um pouco.

- Que seja. – Sasuke respirou fundo, voltando à frieza calma e fluente.

- Me diz o por que de tanta raiva, 'ttebayo! As árvores merecem saber por que elas morreram. – O loiro falou com um biquinho, fazendo uma veia pulsar de irritação na testa do vampiro. _Dobe_.

- Não é da sua incumbência. – Naruto demorou um pouco para responder, medindo a palavra 'incumbência' mentalmente, até que os olhos azuis faiscaram em realização.

- Bastardo! – Gritou, irritado.

- Hn. Idiota. – Respondeu, indiferente.

- Imbecil!

- Inútil.

- Amargurado.

- Dobe.

- Teme! – Naruto lançou uma imitação barata do olhar assassino Uchiha e Sasuke grunhiu, incomodado. Depois do que pareceu uma batalha interna extremamente difícil, o moreno suspirou, dando-se por vencido.

- O que o Itachi fez? – Perguntou seco e fatal. O loiro recuou, espalhando o cabelo da nuca e sorrindo desconcertado.

- Err... Itachi? – Perguntou, inocente.

- Não se faça de tonto, dobe. Hyuuga acabou de me informar que ele estava atrás de você. – Quase rosnou a frase.

- Oh! – O Uzumaki bateu um punho sobre a mão aberta, em um gesto conclusivo. – O bonitão assustador. – Um tic nasceu no olho direito do Uchiha ao ouvir a descrição. – Bem que eu achei parecido com você, 'ttebayo! É seu parente? – Perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, interrogativamente.

- Vampiros não têm parentes. – Sasuke cuspiu. Naruto ergueu uma das sobrancelhas loiras e resmungou algo sobre 'temes ranzinzas'. – O que ele fez, Naruto? – A voz soou grave, assustadora.

- Nada, bastardo. – Respondeu sem mais. O rosto do moreno quase perdeu a impassividade devido à fúria. Engraçado como o vampiro ou se mantinha indiferente, ou totalmente irado.

- O mesmo 'nada' que a Hyuuga fez com você? – O Uchiha soltou, cáustico. Os olhos azuis abriram-se, espantados e as bochechas se tingiram de vermelho.

- Não teve importância, teme. – Falou timidamente, evitando os olhos negros do amante. Sasuke estava prestes a voltar a espancar as pobres árvores.

- Isso decido eu, dobe. – Grunhiu, cruzando os braços e exibindo um meio sorriso prepotente, o que irritou o menor.

- Eu não preciso te contar tudo, teme! Eu sei me cuidar sozinho. – Resmungou.

- Você não conseguiria acertar o seu nariz nem que ele estivesse no meio do seu rosto.

- Mas ele está no meio do meu rosto! – O loiro levantou a mão, tocando no nariz e fazendo uma careta ao perceber o movimento involuntário.

- Exato. – Sasuke lançou um meio sorriso. Naruto era mesmo um dobe para cair numa idiotice como esta.

- Teme! – O menor puxou as roupas rudemente, arrumando-as um pouco enquanto soltava um 'humpf', dando as costas ao moreno e retirando-se a passos apressados. Sasuke assistiu, incrédulo, um loiro furioso afastar-se, tentando sumir pelos jardins. Bem, o vampiro daria um pouco de espaço ao loiro. O Uchiha encostou-se no tronco de uma das árvores sobreviventes e esperou alguns minutos. Mentira. Esperou pouquíssimos minutos. E, com um sorriso nos lábios, dispôs-se a seguir o amante, em menor velocidade.

- É o suficiente, Usuratonkachi.

**.oO°Oo.**

Sakura estava perdida. Os jardins daquela mansão mais pareciam labirintos de tão imensos e perfeitos. Cada parte que compunha a construção paisagística era perfeitamente simétrica e dimensionada, salvo pelas pequenas diferenças que a natureza impunha nas árvores e demais plantas, que apresentavam-se um pouco mais ou um pouco menos vistosas, mais frondosas ou mais ressequidas. Porém, esse diferencial não era percebido pela Haruno. A garota não poderia ser observadora em relação ao mundo, ou o ambiente que a rodeava, quando sua cabeça continuava enfiada em seu próprio umbigo. Por isso, ela falhou em ouvir os constantes resmungos que aproximavam-se a passo constante, junto com a visão borrada de uma cabeleira brilhante.

- Naruto? – Os olhos verdes aumentaram de tamanho, observando, perplexos, o loiro que caminhava afobado em sua direção. Era ele. Era o seu Naruto. – Naruto! – Gritou novamente, desta vez, conseguindo chamar a atenção do loiro.

- Sa-sakura-chan? – Os olhos azuis imitaram os verdes, expandindo-se, para logo depois estreitarem-se, tentando capturar uma melhor imagem do corpo que vinha correndo ao seu encontro, logo voltando a arregalar-se em reconhecimento. O corpo da garota chocou-se contra o maior, as mãos delicadas agarrando a camisa solta de Naruto enquanto o rosto feminino esfregava-se contra o peito descoberto. – Sakura-chan. – Chamou suavemente, notando a agitação da rosada.

- Ah, Naruto, o que você faz aqui? Eu te procurei tanto! Eu queria tanto falar com você... Não, eu quero tanto conversar com você... Eu pensei coisas horríveis, Naruto! Eu fui tão boba, eu nunca percebi que você sempre esteve ao meu lado, eu... – A Haruno interrompeu a enxurrada de palavras emendadas quando mãos fortes a seguraram pelos ombros, afastando-a do corpo quente o qual abraçava e balançando-a levemente, tentando fazê-la acalmar-se. Os olhos verdes piscaram surpresos. – Na-naruto?

- Sakura-chan, o que você está fazendo aqui? – O loiro falou firme, porém atencioso, forçando a rosada a prestar atenção e responder a pergunta.

- A Karin, minha amiga, me convidou. – Falou, sem entender a preocupação do loiro. Naruto suspirou.

- Sakura-chan, você tem que ir embora. – Aconselhou.

- Mas, Naruto, nós precisamos conversar. Eu fui a sua casa, mas a síndica me disse que você não dorme em casa há alguns dias. Naruto, eu...

- Eu não vou voltar para casa, Sakura-chan... Não por enquanto. – Sakura franziu o cenho em confusão. Naruto suspirou. Ele não tinha coragem de dizer que nunca voltaria. Não queria tornar isso real e doloroso, transformando o ideal em fato. E, dizê-lo em voz alta, e deixar-se ouvir pela amiga, seria tornar real. O Uzumaki queria mesmo lidar com a realidade agora? _Hum..._

Sakura segurou as mãos que a afastavam pelos ombros, entrelaçando os dedinhos finos e compridos nos do outro. Apoiou a mão livre na cintura, fazendo uma careta para que o Uzumaki visse os sentimentos que corriam loucos na cabeça colorida. E o loiro viu um misto de confusão, espanto, suspeita e... Deboche? Sim, deboche. Como se a qualquer minuto o maior fosse abrir um de seus sorrisos travessos, acompanhando os cascudos que a rosada abalançaria sobre a nuca dourada, para dissipar o ar de comédia de mais uma das tantas brincadeiras do garoto. Ah, mas Sakura estava enganada. E bastaram alguns segundos de silêncio e um Naruto sério, com um olhar preocupado, para fazê-la cair em realização. E isso assustou a garota.

Os olhos verdes tremularam e repousaram no rosto do garoto parado à sua frente. Uma sobrancelha rosa franziu-se, esquecendo-se, momentaneamente, da tensão que pairava sobre ambos os corpos. Aquele não era o seu Naruto. Bem, Naruto sempre fora bonito. Fato. Mas, nunca chamara demasiada atenção. Seja pelas roupas estranhas e largas, pela personalidade bobalicona e desligada, pelos berrinches e travessuras, enfim, o loiro nunca foi o senhor popular. No entanto, aquele Naruto que devolvia-lhe o olhar era diferente. Apesar postura relaxada, sua presença exalava uma elegância e suavidade cativantes. As feições pareciam mais esculpidas, e cada parte que as constituíam parecia ter luz própria. Os olhos azuis luziam mais profundos, como se conhecessem mais além, e davam um requinte de inteligência ao sempre bobalhão loiro. E o ar infantil e despojado via-se invadido por uma sensualidade predatória, selvagem, que emanava poder e até certa realeza. O mesmo tipo de sensualidade que parecia pertencer naturalmente ao belo moreno que havia conhecido dias atrás, e que vislumbrara, vez ou outra, em Hidan, quando este poupava os muitos palavrões e se esforçava em ser encantador.

Naruto remexeu-se, inquieto debaixo do olhar escrutinador da amiga, como se temesse que os olhos verdes descobrissem algo que não deveria ser desvendado. Aprumou-se, levando a mão aos cabelos loiros, escorrendo-a pela nuca e pelo peito, até pousá-la no quadril, onde a deixou descansando. Mordeu os lábios, apreensivo, esperando uma palavra qualquer da amiga. A garota franziu o cenho. O Uzumaki parecia mover-se com a presteza de um felino, airoso e preciso. Cada moção falava de sensualidade e elegância, cada gesto gritava perigo. Sakura suspirou. O álcool devia estar trabalhando nos seus sentidos, provavelmente. _Com certeza, esse é o efeito de ver Naruto em Black tie. Realmente, nunca pensei ver algo assim. _A Haruno reprimiu uma pitada de culpa ao pensar que, talvez, o loiro sempre tivesse sido encantador, e, os olhos dela é que se recusavam a enxergá-lo. Ela merecia realmente alguém como o Uzumaki?

- Como não vai voltar, Naruto? – A rosada deu um pequeno puxão nos dedos encaixados aos seus, exigindo respostas.

- É difícil de explicar, Sakura-chan! – Naruto choramingou, fazendo um biquinho e devolvendo o puxão dado pela garota.

- Pare de bobagens, Naruto. – A Haruno ordenou, abrindo um sorriso e jogando-se nos braços do loiro. – Você não pode sumir e deixar a sua namorada preocupada.

- Namorada? – O sangue de Naruto gelou na voz baixa e encharcada de ódio.

O mundo pareceu fugir diante dos olhos azuis, deixando para trás apenas escuridão. A adrenalina jorrou pelas veias do loiro, arrepiando os sentidos e ativando os instintos. O amante sabia que, se não interferisse de alguma maneira, as coisas dariam muito errado. Errado beirando ao desastre. E, quase inconscientemente, seu corpo moveu-se, em uma velocidade que não queria e não era capaz de compreender. E, quando voltou a pensar com clareza, as cores do mundo voltaram a preencher as suas pupilas, devolvendo, aos poucos, as imagens que antes havia perdido. E os olhos cerúleos abriram-se espantados muito próximas ao rosto dourado, e levemente maiores, surpresas.

As sensações voltaram como uma onda feroz, afogando o loiro na firmeza do corpo do vampiro ao qual estava abraçado, a mão quente segurando firmemente o punho pálido que estava levemente estendido, ameaçadoramente, como se pretendesse alcançar algo mais adiante e houvesse sido impedido no meio do intento. Os olhos de Sasuke passaram de surpresos para irritados e o loiro prendeu a respiração, soltando a mão, mas envolvendo ambos os braços ao redor da cintura do mais alto, prevenindo algo que o Uzumaki não sabia, mas pressentia, não seria nada bom. Os olhos do vampiro descolaram-se dos seus e lançaram farpas a um ponto mais adiante, e Naruto acompanhou o olhar. Choque percorreu o corpo do humano ao ver, a uns bons dois ou três metros de distância, o corpo de Sakura caído ao chão, completamente deitado, como se impulsionado por uma força à qual ela não pôde vencer. Havia sido empurrada. Ambos pares de olhos, azuis e negros, acompanharam a garota erguer-se, estupefata, olhando do loiro o qual abraçava apenas alguns segundos atrás, ao moreno conhecido. Azul confuso. Negro assassino.

Os braços de Sasuke não demoraram a retribuir o abraço do loiro, que tentava impedi-lo de mover-se, fazendo o ato parecer um doce e terno abraço de namorados. O vampiro esboçou um meio sorriso arrogante quando os olhos verdes quadruplicaram de tamanho, acompanhados de um soluço de espanto. Naruto, arrancado do estupor momentâneo, percebeu a provocação e tentou soltar-se do moreno, falhando. As sobrancelhas loiras franziram-se, jogando um olhar assassino ao Uchiha, olhar que este não percebeu e, se percebeu, não se importou nem um pouco. O loiro torceu os lábios, indignado, preparando-se para mais uma sessão de 'teme' e outros xingamentos menos favoritos, mas não menos cabíveis, perdendo-se mais uma vez no mundinho paralelo que dividia com o moreno, quando uma voz aguda o interrompeu, lembrando-o que não estavam sozinhos.

- Naruto. – Chamou, engolindo em seco. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

* A música é do Marylin Manson e bem, dessa vez não entrou na plot... A parte que seria dessa música vem no próximo... *Como se alguém ligasse XD*

* Beaujolais é um vinho feito com uma uva bem doce, a Gamay, o Neauveu é a versão não envelhecida, para ser consumida jovem, por isso, mais doce e frutado. Grand Cru é uma AOC (Denominação de Origem Controlada) para vinhos franceses, e representa o vinho especial de uma vinícola. (Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas tipo, a elite dos vinhos da vinícula, envelhecido e complexo)

E a demora... Bem, essa fic é antiga, de quando eu comecei a gostar de yaoi, por isso o Naruto é o típico uke fofo... E cara, eu odeio o Naruto assim hoje em dia... Gosto da relação dos caras como caras, sem frescura... É bem difícil para mim continuar na plot...

Enfim, vou responder os reviews que faltam, tá? Bjos! Nha... Lá no meu profile eu vou colocar um status de como andam os chaps, para vcs irem acompanhando, olhem lá depois!

ChokoretoKissu.


	24. Coma Black

_Yo! Capítulo novo, finalmente! Esse é tipo, meio chap... Eu extraí toda a parte lime e fiz um chap separado, o extra24, que virá logo, logo, assim que eu terminá-lo. Será um pouco de como o Madara escolheu o Itachi, como o Itachi escolheu o Sasuke, e uma cena falando do Sasuke com o Naruto... __E será muito lime! Hahahahaha... Enfim, aguardem^^_

Enjoy...

…**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bitter Love, Sweet Blood**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Capítulo 24: Coma Negro.**

_"Minha boca era um berço para as mentiras_

_Eu não sabia o que era o amor naquele dia_

_Meu coração, um coágulo de sangue minúsculo_

_Eu escolhi isto. Isto nunca cura-se, nunca partirá_

_Este nunca foi meu mundo_

_Você levou o anjo embora_

_Eu teria te falado_

_Ela foi a única coisa_

_Que eu poderia amar _

_Neste mundo agonizante_

_Mas a simples palavra 'amor'_

_Já havia morrido e partido__.__"¹_

**.oO°Oo.**

Os olhos verdes ganharam intensidade devido às sobrancelhas crispadas. As pálpebras forçaram-se a piscar inúmeras vezes, apagando a imagem protagonizada diante da rosada por alguns segundos – como se a cena já não estivesse gravada na mente da garota – apaziguadores. As piscadelas repetiram-se frenéticas, duvidando da veracidade do ocorrido entre os dois jovens rapazes, pupilas dilatando-se assombradas todas as vezes que a imagem era devolvida. Naruto em outros braços. Naruto em braços masculinos. Naruto nos braços masculinos de um moreno estonteantemente lindo. Naruto, nos braços do homem que foi o sonho molhado de Sakura, o príncipe da doce ilusão que durou apenas alguns minutos, numa rua qualquer de um dia comum. Mudinho pequeno. A rosada não sabia se chorava – pela óbvia perda, dupla perda -, se babava – a visão era extremamente sensual, e o moreno exalava um fulgor possessivo que fazia os ossos do corpo da rosada derreterem-se em êxtase – ou se tinha um ataque de raiva. Eram três opções muito boas e cabíveis.

Enquanto os grandes olhos arregalados continuavam a piscar compulsivamente, Sasuke parecia afogar-se em uma aura de crueldade e malícia, arrematada pelo meio sorriso prepotente que adornava os lábios finos. O vampiro tinha calafrios prazerosos, sentindo a maldade fazer cócegas em seu ego, inflando-o, adulando-o. As mãos do vampiro foram rápidas ao agarrarem ambos os lados do rosto do amante, conduzindo-o para os lábios frios. Os lábios tocaram-se ao mesmo instante que um soluço surpreso escapou da rosada. O Uchiha devorou a boca do menor como se não houvesse platéia, com uma intensidade e talento que deixou os joelhos de Naruto trêmulos. Mesmo perdido no sabor do vampiro e no prazer do beijo, o loiro conseguiu recuperar força suficiente para empurrar o amante, encarando-o contrariado enquanto o meio sorriso do maior parecia completamente satisfeito. O Sasuke é mesmo um bastardo.

- Teme! – Naruto bufou. _Droga, o bakasuke fez de propósito. Pobre Sakura-Chan._

_- _Hn.

Naruto empurrou o vampiro, tentando soltar-se e caminhar para perto da Haruno, porém, o abraço de ferro do moreno apenas manteve-o imóvel, bem acomodado no peito forte. O loiro suspirou, dando-se por vencido.

- Sakura-Chan... – Chamou, cauteloso. – Esse bastardo arrogante aqui é o Sasuke. Ele é meu... – Parou para pensar, mordendo os lábios e franzinho o cenho. O vampiro ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiante e desgostosa, encarando o menor. -... Namorado. – Falou contrariado, com um suspiro. O Uchiha sorriu arrogante e o loiro deu-lhe uma cotovelada como advertência.

- Ah... – Sakura endireitou-se e fixou os olhos no gramado, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto torcia os dedos da mão. – Eu não sabia... Sabe, que você... – A garota remexeu-se, nervosa, as lágrimas ameaçando cair dos olhos.

- Não! – O loiro gritou, apressando-se. – Não, eu não sou... Quer dizer, era... Eu não era antes do teme... Argh! Eu gosto do teme e ponto! – Respondeu ríspido, fazendo Sakura encolher-se.

- Mas, você sempre gostou de mim... – A garota abraçou-se, triste, e o loiro franziu o cenho em irritação.

- E você sempre me rejeitou. – Desafiou, vendo a amiga corar envergonhada.

- Eu sempre fui boba, Naruto. Eu nunca te vi como vejo agora. Eu percebi que você é perfeito para mim. Eu gosto de você. – Naruto voltou a franzir o cenho.

Claro, o loiro compreendia a rosada, e até sentia pena dela, mas a paixão que ele sentira por Sakura foi ofuscada por um sentimento novo e mais intenso. Por isso, o que antes lhe traria alegria imensa, agora só o deixava mais irritado. O Uzumaki sempre sofreu com cada uma das rejeições da rosada. Mesmo sabendo que nunca seria correspondido, o loiro ainda mantinha diminutas e intocadas esperanças, que eram constantemente alimentadas pela Haruno, para depois serem pisadas cruelmente. Sim, Naruto tinha consciência de que a amiga não fazia por mal, mas isso não fazia doer menos. Sakura deveria ser mais cuidadosa com o coração que o loiro entregou-lhe tão abertamente, e que ela tomou em mãos para cuidar ou esmagar.

Sakura tinha que aprender que tudo não girava em volta dela. Que ela não podia ter sempre todos os caprichos cumpridos, como a doce princesinha mimada que ela fora. Não, Naruto não acreditava nos sentimentos da amiga, pois ele sabia que não eram verdadeiros. Eram apenas convenientes.

- Sakura-Chan, eu... – Não conseguiu continuar, sendo interrompido por um forte soluço, seguido de um rosto feminino molhado de lágrimas e um corpo trêmulo, fragilizado. Naruto mordeu os lábios, penoso.

Sasuke girou os olhos nas órbitas. Ótimo! Choro feminino. O velho e infalível golpe das lágrimas sofridas. A viborazinha é esperta, o Uchiha tinha que admitir. Era óbvio, tanto nas palavras quanto na mente da garota, que toda aquela cena não se tratava de verdadeiros sentimentos, e sim, de capricho. Puro e bobo capricho feminino. E, conhecendo o dobe, o joginho da Haruno iria render justamente o esperado. O loiro certamente ficaria de coração partido observando as lágrimas da garota. Droga, o moreno odiava ver aquela humana insignificante, aquele desperdício de carbono descerebrado, usando Naruto e controlando-o de forma tão baixa. Detestável.

O vampiro franziu o cenho, segurando com mais força o rapaz que debatia-se entre os seus braços, tentando enlaçar a rosada e consolá-la. Não fosse o loiro tão ridiculamente bondoso e correto, Sasuke já teria torcido o pescoço comprido da garota, como quis desde o principio, e livrado o mundo daquela desagradável existência. Oh! Mas, não! Naruto tinha que ser tão bom amigo. Tão preocupado. Droga! Bem, o loiro não precisa saber, não é mesmo? Basta um pouco de incentivo... Algumas más idéias plantadas no lugar certo e... Bingo! Adeus verme rosado.

Não precisou de mais do que simples vontade para que Sasuke entrasse na mente da rosada. Chegava a ser irritante o modo como a garota deixava-se totalmente acessível, enquanto a maioria das pessoas sempre deixa lembranças e segredos em camadas mais profundas da mente. Sakura não tinha lócus mais preciosos, todo o pensamento era superficial. Não que a garota fosse idiota, pelo contrário. Era inteligente e perspicaz, porém, ela não armazenava conhecimento, apenas deixava-o transitar livremente por sua cabeça, recebendo as informações flutuantes como insights ou, como muitos chamam, intuição. Estranho.

O Uchiha sentiu-se num amplo salão vazio quando adentrou a mente de Sakura, sua voz fazendo eco e soando profunda ao reverberar pelas paredes compostas de nada. Os olhos verdes da Haruno tornaram-se envidraçados e perderam o foco assim que o vampiro fez-se ouvir pela rosada.

- _Ele não te ama, Sakura. _– A voz do vampiro soou nos ouvidos da garota e esta olhou para os lados com os cantos dos olhos, confusa. Sasuke teve que sufocar uma gargalhada maldosa. Fácil demais. – _Ninguém te ama. Como poderiam?_

Sakura endireitou-se, franzindo o cenho e passando as mãos pelos cabelos rosados. Olhou para Naruto como se pedindo ajuda e o loiro apenas devolveu-lhe um olhar curioso. Voltou a olhar ao redor e retrocedeu alguns passos. Sasuke odiava bancar o advogado do diabo, confundindo e amedrontando humanos imprestáveis como a rosada, mas, convenhamos, era ridiculamente divertido vê-los desmoronar.

- Não é verdade. – Sakura falou baixinho, ainda trêmula. Ao perceber que foi ouvida, esboçou um sorriso nervoso, olhando para um loiro preocupado e um moreno que a olhava como a um bichinho exótico fazendo truques em uma vitrine.

- _É verdade, Sakura. Você sabe que é verdade. _– A rosada deu um salto ao ouvir a voz que lhe falava à mente outra vez, mordendo os lábios. Naruto lançou um olhar inquisitivo ao moreno, e este deu de ombros, tirando importância.

- Eu... Eu sei. Eu pensei que o Naruto me amava. – Naruto franziu o cenho e tentou avançar na direção da rosada, mesmo tendo que arrastar o vampiro junto, mas a Haruno deu um passo para trás ao perceber a intenção do loiro.

- Sakura-Chan? – O loiro chamou. A rosada olhou para ele como se não o enxergasse realmente e chacoalhou a cabeça. Estava muito confusa. Sua cabeça doía.

- _Ele é igual aos outros. Os outros te odeiam, Sakura?_ – Sasuke pensou que usar os dons do sangue para confundir a rosada era doentio, sádico e digno de um louco extravagante e excêntrico, ou seja, coisa de Madara Uchiha. Sim, definitivamente.

- Sim. – A rosada balançou a cabeça freneticamente, confirmando. O vampiro achou melhor acalmar a garota. Naruto acabaria percebendo.

- _Não deixe que ele veja a sua derrota, Sakura, mostre a ele quem é o mais forte. –_ A garota suspirou, imediatamente acalmando-se e recompondo-se. Olhou para Naruto e enrugou o cenho. – _Esqueça ele. Ele não é importante. Diga a ele, Sakura, diga que ele não é importante._

- Tudo bem, Naruto. Não é importante. – A garota derramou mais um par de lágrimas, limpando-as raivosamente com as costas das mãos. Naruto trocou-a. Até Naruto trocou-a. Sakura não valia nada. Ninguém a amava de verdade. Sakura queria morrer. O Uchiha sorriu maldoso ao ver o rumo dos pensamentos da Haruno.

- Sakura-Chan... O que... Tem certeza? Sakura-Chan, você está bem, 'tteba?

- _Isso mesmo, Sakura. Desapareça da vida dele. Faça-o sentir a sua falta. Faça-o arrepender-se. Desapareça. _

- Eu vou embora, Naruto. Eu estou cansada. Minha cabeça dói. Eu não quero mais isso. – Naruto assentiu. Sakura precisava de tempo para digerir a situação.

- Tudo bem, Sakura-Chan.

_Eu quero fugir. _Sakura repetia mentalmente enquanto ajeitava a roupa amassada, evitando olhar para os jovens mais à frente. _Eu não quero mais isso._ O corpo da rosada estava pesado e adormecido, a cabeça turva e o peito constrito. Ela não tinha mais nada, não é mesmo? Não, não tinha mais nada que valesse à pena. A Haruno não conseguia pensar em nada importante, nada que pudesse aliviá-la dessa sensação de vazio e solidão. _Eu quero descansar._

- _Descanse, Sakura._

_Onde? Numa cama larga em um quarto escuro? _A rosada perguntou-se. _Não, algo mais frio e inerte... No fundo de uma banheira? Seria tão bom, o barulho da água..._

_- Eles te encontrariam... Você não quer que eles te encontrem, não é mesmo, Sakura?_

A rosada virou-se lentamente, caminhando como uma sonâmbula, mente perdida em um profundo ressonar. Sakura podia ouvir o barulho da água em seus ouvidos. Tão calmo, tão tranquilo. A garota prendeu a respiração, tentando imitar a apnéia de estar submersa. A Haruno sentiu-se em paz, estranhamente livre. Livre de todos e de si mesma. Um rio. Um rio profundo e escuro, com correnteza suave. O barulho do vento beijando os cabelos rosados, a água borbulhante, o cheiro fresco. Sakura suspirou com um leve sorriso nos lábios, deixando de ouvir seu nome escapando incessante dos lábios do amigo loiro. Seria um rio. Um bem distante. _Como_ _eu posso achar um rio? _Falou em voz alta, sem perceber, imaginando-se linda e clara, flutuando na superfície verde e plácida, ninfeáceas cercando-a, como em um sonho, como o belo final de Ofélia. Fria e imóvel, pálida. Livre.

- _Linda escolha, Sakura. Ofélia também morreu de desilusão._ – Sasuke permitiu-se um pequeno devaneio, franzindo o cenho para a idéia de que, com mais alguns séculos, talvez ele se tornasse tão demente quanto Madara.

Sakura seguiu até perder-se das vistas, corpo encolhido e sorriso triste no rosto, deixando para trás um loiro culpado e derrotado, com o rosto escondido nas roupas do vampiro moreno, tentando convencer-se de que a amiga ficaria bem.

**oO°Oo.**

O corredor era longo, escuro, frio e assustador. Longo. A metragem pouco importa quando se está sentando em um sofá vermelho virado para a parede mais próxima. Os extremos não são significantes se você encara as laterais. Escuro. As paredes muito brancas pouco diminuíam a penumbra que banhava a passagem. Afinal, aquele era apenas um corredor qualquer, que levava a duas destinações distintas, a entrada e a saída, os extremos. O caminho em si não era importante o suficiente para ser bem iluminado. Frio. Quando se é um vampiro, qualquer lugar é frio. Até o inferno. Assustador. Oh, sim. Agora, definitivamente, temos um ponto. Itachi sabia a definição da palavra. Terrível, horripilante. Que provoca medo. Sim, Itachi sabia a definição, como gênio que era. Mas, o vampiro, nunca, verdadeiramente, foi capaz de experimentar tais sensações. O moreno sempre foi inteligente demais para deixar-se abalar por emoções que não permitissem racionalidade. Tch. Como se existisse qualquer emoção racional.

O fato era que Itachi estava sentado naquele corredor repleto de rostos sofridos, chorosos, pálidos, fantasmagóricos. Era mais uma das excentricidades da matriarca vampira. Repousada nas paredes claras estava a coleção de quadros que retratavam rostos igualmente claros, imersos nas mais diversas emoções e sentimentos. Maya Kulenovic era mestra em pintar o sombrio, de uma forma tão aflitiva que, até mesmo Itachi, frio, sereno e imperturbável, sentia-se incômodo encarando tais pinturas. O vampiro quase podia escutar os murmúrios de milhares de vozes infantis, rindo, chorando, chamando-o. Hinata tinha um prazer doentio admirando aqueles quadros, pregando venerar os sentimentos que foram perdidos junto com sua humanidade. Bobagem. Para o vampiro moreno, permanecer em presença daqueles rostos era como um teste de coragem para sua vontade e de resistência para sua máscara supercontrolada.

Por isso, era indecifrável para o vampiro a sua paixão por aquele corredor macabro. Porém, todas as poucas vezes que pisou na mansão Akatsuki, os pés ágeis e passos elegantes do moreno sempre o levavam para aquele mesmo ponto perdido do mundo. Para aquele sofá vermelho de frente aos dois quadros que mais gostava e que, convenientemente, pairavam juntos na parede. As obras falavam forte ao coração congelado. Gritavam na alma oculta. Faziam a mente racional borbulhar emotiva. Contavam uma estória de um tempo em que o humano Uchiha esforçava-se para manter os sentimentos trancados em uma urna de frivolidade, da qual o vampiro de hoje perdeu a chave.

- São lindos. – Ah, era aquela voz aveludada, tão conhecida para o moreno. Há quanto tempo não a ouvia, neste tom calmo e profundo, sem infantilidades ou falsetes? Dez anos? Um bom tempo. E o dono desse barítono continuava furtivo e silencioso como um maldito fantasma! Itachi era tão velho e tão poderoso. Mas, algum dia, se aproximaria do antigo Uchiha?

- Mais que isso. – A voz firme não permitiu-se fraquejar. Mas, a quem queria enganar? Se havia alguém que podia obrigar o vampiro moreno a mostrar-se desarmado, este era Uchiha Madara.

- E assustadores. – E lá estava, o sorriso zombeteiro, louco. Tão asquerosamente particular que dava náuseas.

- Depende do que se tem medo. – Contestou mais para si do que para o outro, com os olhos perdidos nos rostos à frente, e sentiu o corpo do outro deslocar-se sempre tão suave, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá. Madara apoiou-se no espaldar e observou os quadros, pensativo.

- O medo é a desculpa da covardia. – Gargalhou, e Itachi não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o belo vampiro ao lado. Porque Madara estava ali? Que tramas o antigo estava construindo às suas costas? O moreno de fios longos guardava rancor e decepção no peito, direcionados ao seu criador. Não aceitava a fuga covarde, a desistência, o abandono. Não entendia porque o mais velho rebaixara-se a Tobi. Por mais que Tobi deixasse Madara manipulável, sob o controle de suas mãos, Itachi não saciava-se com a versão jovial do vampiro.

- Nunca pensei vê-lo sem sua apreciada cabeleira. – Madara gargalhou ao ouvir a constatação do outro, mais alto desta vez. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo curto e deu de ombros. Livrar-se de sua vaidade, encurtando os fios, era mais uma das suas excentricidades inexplicadas. Ajudava-o a sentir-se Tobi. Resolveu ignorar a sentença proferida por sua cria e amolecer as barreiras do vampiro com a aparente fascinação pelos quadros. Olhou as plaquinhas de metal gravado embaixo das pinturas, enrolando os nomes das obras na língua, saboreando-os.

- Breathe. Lapse. – Murmurou. Um sorriso ínfimo surgiu no canto dos lábios de Itachi ao captar os cochichos que a voz grave do outro lançou ao vento.

- Os meus favoritos. – Sussurrou em resposta. Madara entrecerrou as sobrancelhas e aguardou a explicação, que não demorou a vir. Itachi nunca afirmava um fato sobre o próprio caráter sem mostrá-lo devidamente estruturado e justificado. – Breathe. – Itachi olhou para a imagem e respirou fundo, soltando o ar aos poucos. – É uma ladra de fôlego. Os olhos entrecerrados, rolados nas orbitas, denotam o prazer e a dor de expulsar o ar do peito. O ar foge como fogo líquido, queimando a garganta e as narinas, arrastando o fardo que pesava no peito. E vem o alívio. O corpo é deixado em um êxtase apnéico. Vazio. O sono se apodera. Talvez simbolize o último suspiro, a morte. – O vampiro parou, olhando para o mais velho, que admirava o quadro.

- É o que sente? – Madara perguntou, visivelmente interessado. O mais novo respirou novamente, antes de replicar.

- Ao mesmo tempo em que o primeiro respiro faz sentir vivo, quente, humano, o expirar, o pulmão vazio e o diafragma contraído, impõem a morte. E o vácuo que vem após. – A mão delgada ergueu-se, apontando para o rosto no quadro. – Ela se entregou ao nada, escuro e frio, com o rosto banhado em deleite, porém o semblante pode ser confundido como triste e adoecido. Ela me conta sobre a minha não vida, e o prazer pérfido que eu sinto ao vivê-la, e me lembra a dor que foi expelir meu último suspiro, junto com o ar que carregava o meu fogo, minha luz, minha vida humana. Ela reafirma que eu sou um miserável, que é triste por não ter aquilo do qual desistiu, de bom grado, para se entregar a prazeres malignos e desumanos, ao sangue negro do qual desfruto feliz.

- Não seja amargo, Itachi. Essa desdita não é só sua. – Madara sorriu, provocativo. O antigo também não se arrependia de ser o que era e de desfrutar do fato. O mais novo apenas renovou o pequeno sorriso de antes, jogando uma mecha do cabelo para trás dos ombros. O Uchiha mais velho mostrou-se interessado no outro quadro preferido, e apontou para ele, exigindo, silenciosamente, uma análise do outro vampiro. Itachi deu de ombros antes de falar.

- Lapse. Se fosse minha pintura, eu a chamaria 'arrependimento'. Ela é o efeito do último suspiro. – Apontou para o quadro anterior e Madara assentiu levemente. – Ela me lembra do meu erro, das decepções e arrependimentos. Quando a olho, sinto que as lágrimas me viriam aos olhos, se eu as tivesse para chorá-las. – Itachi esboçou um pequeno sorriso humoroso e o outro vampiro zombou. – Olhá-la constringe peito. Ela é a beleza do desalento, mostra o quão digna de pena a minha imagem se refletiria, sem minha máscara imparcial. Linda e triste. Ela é a imagem da alma vampira.

- Os seus momentos emotivos são como essas passagens de cometas. – Madara declarou, com um olhar malicioso, instigando o vampiro mais jovem à interrogá-lo. O moreno de longos cabelos revirou os olhos discretamente, e resolveu seguir o jogo do mais velho.

- Belos e memoráveis? – Perguntou, com uma voz indiferente, mostrando o interesse mínimo na resposta.

- Não. Raros, passageiros, inúteis e só ocorrem uma vez à cada século. – Madara cruzou os braços e resolveu ir direto ao ponto. Foi fácil conseguir um deslize na guarda de Itachi, com o vampiro tão imerso em devaneios. Sem a proteção do líder, os subordinados entregam suas mentes em bandejas de prata. – Eu não quero que você afaste o Naruto e o Sasuke de mim. – Falou, ou melhor, requereu. O moreno mais novo manteve o rosto incólume, mas os punhos apertados denunciaram o desagrado.

- Orgulho-me em saber que, depois de tantos anos, você só inicia uma conversa comigo para me distrair e furtar meus planos. – Acusou.

- Oh, não. Eu senti saudades, pequeno. Mas, isso não impede que eu uma o útil ao agradável. – Madara sorriu, prepotente. Itachi afrouxou os punhos.

- É justo. – Fechou os olhos e prosseguiu. – Afinal, só você conseguiria me deixar à vontade ao ponto de baixar minhas defesas. Esqueci como você me ensinou a não confiar em ninguém, nem mesmo no meu criador. – Ironizou. Madara revirou os olhos.

- Chega de bobagens, Itachi. O que diabos deu em você? – Itachi suspirou frustrado. Virou-se, encarando o vampiro mais velho nos olhos. O antigo estremeceu sob o fervor daqueles olhos abissais.

- Estou cansado dessa inércia. Vê o que nos tornamos? Hipócritas acomodados! Destruímos nossa própria raça ao reduzir-nos a uma elite de sangue apurado. Podamos nossas vontades, restringimos nossas ações aos limites da curta vontade dos outros como nós, contra os quais não podemos nos contrapor por serem igualmente poderosos. Nós matamos nossa evolução. – O tom suave soou levemente alterado. Madara sorriu.

- É verdade, Itachi. Nós perdemos o direito de nos mover e nos condenamos à pérfida e entediante mesmice. Mas é apenas uma questão de tempo para que um dos lados se sobressaia. – Falou, sem mas, pouco interessado no assunto. Itachi encarou-o friamente.

- A capacidade de dominar e ser dominado é uma das estruturas básicas da sociedade... Não sei como pudemos cair num erro tão tolo.

- Nossa superioridade é o nosso maior ponto fraco. – Madara ponderou, para logo voltar ao assunto principal. Naruto. A isca perfeita para alcançar o primogênito. Não, o antigo não podia deixar Itachi envolver-se com Sasuke e o amante. Não agora. – O que você me diz sobre o bebê Uchiha e seu amante humano?

- Irônico que você tenha vindo me fazer um pedido, e tenha soado como uma ordem. – Voltou o olhar aos quadros.

- Oh, não foi uma ordem. – Sorriu venenoso. – Foi um aviso.

- E, eu posso saber o que você pretende com minha cria e seu brinquedo? Já que você conhece os meus motivos, eu gostaria de conhecer os seus. – Tentou fazer-se indiferente, mas a curiosidade era clara na voz.

- Não se preocupe, filhote. Eu não vou interferir com os seus planos. Eu só quero manter os dois próximos a mim. – Declarou, olhando de soslaio para o outro vampiro.

- É justamente o seu interesse que me preocupa. – Itachi declarou, indiferente.

- Oh, pequeno, eu não farei nada contra o seu filhote. Eu gosto do moleque. Não entendo o por que de você sempre ter escondido-o de mim. – Madara sorriu, irônico. Sasuke aconteceu para Itachi justamente quando ele fazia-se de cria rebelde, declarando não suportar a convivência com o antigo.

- Nada do que você fizesse seria suficiente para acabar com o Sasuke, de qualquer modo. Ele é jovem, porém, sempre respondeu excepcionalmente bem ao sangue. – Madara franziu o cenho. Itachi estava certo. O máximo que conseguiria seria tirar o vampiro de cena por alguns anos, a não ser que o esquartejasse e espalhasse os pedaços pelo mundo, mas, para isso, precisaria tê-lo incapaz de fugir e de regenerar-se imediatamente. Muito trabalho para pouca vantagem.

- Tem razão. – Madara sorriu torto. – Então, vejo que sua resposta é sim?

- Minha resposta também será em forma de aviso. – Esticou a palavra antes usada por seu criador. – Mantenha-os seguros e eles estarão ao seu lado. Descuide-se e eles serão meus. – Madara gargalhou sadicamente.

- Divertido como sempre, Itachi. Sempre é prazeroso fazer negócios com você.

**oO°Oo.**

**- **Porra! A vadia me mordeu!** – **Hidan gritou, encarando uma ferida sangrenta no braço esquerdo que estava curando-se excepcionalmente rápido para ser incômoda.

As distintas roupas que o vampiro usava agora apresentavam rasgões em tiras, semelhantes aos feitos pelas garras de um animal, mostrando-se amassadas e ensangüentadas. Os cabelos claros do rapaz estavam soltos e desalinhados, sangue adornava algumas mechas, tornando-as vermelhas como os cabelos de Sasori, que o olhava com uma expressão plácida. Hidan tinha aquele sorriso maníaco no rosto, o corpo parecia vibrar de excitação depois de tanto tempo sem tamanha diversão.

- A arte é um estouro! – Um estrondo maciço e repugnante soou, acompanhado da risada satisfeita do loiro.

- Argh! Merda, loirinho. – Hidan gritou quando o choque da explosão trouxe a onda de impacto coberta de sangue e pedaços de carne.

Sasori manteve-se calmamente recostado no muro lateral da mansão, e só dignou-se a interferir quando um pouco do tecido vivo e ensangüentado sendo explodido pelo seu amante pousou descaradamente em sua pálida bochecha, com um desagradável ruído molhado.

- Deidara. – O ruivo chamou, fazendo olhos azuis claros largarem a diversão contorcendo-se mais adiante e centrarem-se nos grandes e amendoados. – Pare de bagunça. Será difícil limpar todos os vestígios depois. – O loiro fez bico, porém animou-se assim que a voz de Hidan soou, quase gritada.

- Vamos botar fogo em tudo, Sasoreah! – O vampiro saltou para alcançar um dos últimos imperfeitos que conseguiu, junto aos dois companheiros Akatsuki, encurralar em uma das esquinas do lado de fora da mansão, a mando da matriarca.

- Eh, Danna, você coloca fogo neles, un? Se eu não puder explodi-los não tem graça. – Retorquiu.

E como para dar mais veracidade à sentença, o vampiro concentrou-se na imperfeita que estava grunhindo entre os braços de Hidan, fazendo crescer dentro da cabeça castanha uma pressão insuportável, que acabou por transcender as barreiras físicas do crânio e explodi-lo com um desagradável barulho, conseguindo assim renovar a pintura ensangüentada que a cria da matriarca vampira vestia. E pensar que o simples fato de entrar na mente de uma pessoa é tão agressivo que pode chegar a matá-la, sem o devido controle da técnica. Uau, legal.

- Caralho, Deidara! Encontre os seus próprios brinquedos, eah?

Hidan grunhiu, soltando o corpo que ainda debatia-se para agarrar o último imperfeito antes que Deidara o fizesse. O loiro cruzou os braços indignados e, quando um sorrisinho malvado apoderou-se dos lábios finos, Hidan mandou-lhe um olhar de advertência, clamando posse sobre o último joguete. Sasori revirou os olhos, impaciente, e marchou até onde o vampiro de cabelos claros chacoalhava o corpo cheio de veias salientes do inimigo, rindo como se fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo. Bizarramente divertida.

- Hey! – Hidan gritou quando o ruivo arrancou o imperfeito das mãos dele e atirou-o para cima, fazendo explodir em um lindo monte de fogo, cinzas e pequenos pedaços carbonizados. Merda. Sasori não tem graça alguma.

- Você estava demorando. Eu odeio esperar. – Falou calmamente, pulando para sentar-se no alto muro da mansão, onde acomodou-se e contemplou a chuva de sangue e corpos que adornava a rua. Suspirou. Hidan tinha razão, teria mesmo que colocar fogo em tudo. A chama azulada logo ergueu-se alta do solo, bem encima de um pequeno monte de corpos, próximo aos dois Akatsuki que ainda discutiam em meio à bagunça, e estes só tiveram tempo de xingar antes de saltarem para o muro, ao lado do ruivo, fugindo das chamas que rapidamente engoliram todo o espaço antes utilizado para a batalha. Ou seria execução?

- Porra, Sasoreah! Quer me queimar, eah? – Hidan pousou de pé no muro, ponta da capa queimando com a chama destrutiva.

- Poderia ter avisado, un, Danna! Nós quase viramos churrasquinho! – Deidara repreendeu e Sasori deu de ombros. Os mais antigos não seriam destruídos rapidamente pelo fogo, haveria tempo suficiente para que estes escapassem das chamas e se recuperassem. Ficariam disformes, talvez, mas nada que o tempo não resolvesse.

- Vocês seriam estúpidos se fossem pegos em algo assim. – Falou, indiferente.

Os vampiros ficaram admirando a parede de fogo consumir os corpos e extinguir-se lentamente, silenciosos. O fogo esvaiu-se deixando apenas a superfície enegrecida do asfalto e muros ao redor. Sasori suspirou. A que se deu este ataque tão idiota? Hinata comunicou, mais cedo, que houve uma tentativa de seqüestro e que a BlackSun conseguiu, mesmo que apenas por alguns segundos, distraí-la e entrar na mansão. O plano seria infiltrar tantos imperfeitos na mansão e acabar com o baile? Não, muito fútil. É obvio que os imperfeitos são uma segunda distração para afastá-los da mansão, e Hinata deveria estar ciente disto quando os enviou para a armadilha, por isso, não é preciso preocupar-se. Não é mesmo?

É muita confiança da matriarca isolar-se na mansão, estando envolta de inimigos. Mesmo poderosa, Hinata não poderia enfrentar todos os vampiros liderados por Itachi ao mesmo tempo. Numa batalha direta, qualquer erro poderia ser fatal para a vampira. Bem, não fatal, talvez, mas, ainda assim, uma derrota. Tobi seria inútil e não se poderia determinar seu posicionamento dentro da disputa, Sasuke se manteria neutro e Kiba é muito jovem para sequer fazer diferença. Se Itachi planeja algo, este seria o momento perfeito para agir, mesmo com as anteriores falhas no plano inicial. A pergunta é: ele aproveitará a oportunidade?

- Hey, pessoal!

Uma voz chamou a atenção dos três vampiros, que viraram-se a ponto de ver Kiba pousar suavemente sobre o muro, pernas flexionadas e mãos à frente dos pés, como um animal. Os vampiros entreolharam-se, surpreendidos pelo sorrateiro e silencioso rapaz. Kiba pode ser jovem e carecer de dons negros, porém, tem uma velocidade e habilidade que o fazem parecer um lobo.

– O quê? O show já acabou! Droga! Hinata-San nunca me manda para o trabalho divertido! – Grunhiu.

- Haha! Você perdeu, Kiba! Eu fui genial! – Hidan praticamente gritou.

- E eu explodi cada um deles, un. Oh, e o Danna colocou fogo neles. – Deidara falou, achando graça na excitação do mais novo, enquanto este acompanhava a paisagem queimada com os olhos.

- Caralho, Sasori. Isso foi incrível. – Um sorriso cheio de dentes fez-se presente no rosto do mais jovem. – Cara, eu queria saber fazer isso. – Deidara sorriu orgulhoso e Sasori permaneceu indiferente, enquanto Hidan franzia o cenho.

- O quê? Essas mágicas de merda? Qual é, Kiba! – Hidan gritou.

- Isso porque você não pode fazer, un? – Deidara provocou, sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

- Como se eu quisesse fazer um merda destas! Eu sou um vampiro, não o Harry Potter! – Olhou malicioso para Sasori, que ignorou-o.

- Calem a boca. – Sasori falou, severo. – O que você veio fazer aqui, Kiba?

- Oh, sim. Eu ouvi a Karin falar que a Hinata-San iria retirar-se por hoje. Ela já liberou os convidados, eles agora já devem estar longe, mas, isso ainda deixa aqueles vampiros da BlackSun por lá – Kiba franziu o cenho. O ódio pelo grupo que o transformou nunca iria ceder. – Não acho bom deixá-los sem supervisão.

- Fez bem, Kiba. – Sasori disse, levantando-se.

- Caralho, Hinata é uma idiota. – Hidan exclamou, fazendo Kiba o olhar feio. – Tudo bem que todos sabemos quem podemos ou não derrotar, saca? Mas, sério, faz séculos que vampiros se enfrentam! A evolução é diferente para cada um de nós, como saber se já fomos superados ou não? Não podemos confiar na racionalidade sempre, porra! Qualquer hora uma disputa vai estourar, não podemos baixar a guarda!

- O cabeça oca tem razão, un. Mesmo que Hinata seja poderosa, ela não é fisicamente forte. Se ela se distrair e for atacada diretamente por alguém como o Itachi, sem nenhum de nós por lá, não será nada bonito, un. – Deidara ponderou.

- Mas não podemos fazer nada contra o Itachi! Somos mais fracos que ele, aquele maldito Uchiha prodígio! Se tentarmos eliminar os membros mais fracos da BlackSun, um por um, Itachi retornaria o favor! – Kiba rosnou.

- Não sejam idiotas, nós não somos animais, nem monstros. Não eliminaremos nossa própria raça. Nós lutamos para construir essa pequena estrutura social na qual vivemos, e vamos mantê-la. Nenhuma disputa foi iniciada, pois sabemos perfeitamente que nossa existência reduzir-se-ia ainda mais a poucos e poderosos, talvez três ou quatro, e não é isso que queremos. Não podemos viver entre humanos e não suportamos a solidão prolongada. Temos que nos acostumar uns com os outros e manter nossa pequena sociedade. – Sasori falou.

- Vamos voltar. - O vampiro de cabelos muito claros avisou.

Hidan foi o primeiro a quebrar o incomodo silêncio. Ele seria um dos que seriam destruídos, certamente. Apenas força bruta não se equipararia com um vampiro completo, nunca. E cara, Hidan não quer morrer. Não mesmo. Ele já quis, no início todos querem. Voltou a querer depois de algum tempo. Quando se cansa da vida eterna sempre se quer terminá-la também. Mas não agora. Não com Ino. Não deixando Hinata tão instável, tão sozinha. Não depois de, incrivelmente, conseguir chamar o pequeno grupo de seres egoístas de família - não nas bases comuns da palavra, claro-. Não há confiança, ou zelo, nem ao menos carinho. Mas há objetivos, razões para continuar, motivação, até prazer em dividir. Sim, Hidan gosta dos momentos que divide com os companheiros.

- Vamos sim, un? Não vamos deixar aqueles ratos roerem o nosso queijo. – Deidara falou, andando alguns passos para passar o braço ao redor do ombro de Hidan, dando uma batidinha antes de seguir Kiba, que já havia desaparecido por trás da cerca viva que cobria o interior do muro. Sasori seguiu logo após o loiro, dedicando um olhar ao vampiro de olhos violeta. Hidan sorriu.

- Família de merda! – A gargalhada o acompanhou até que ele se perdesse.

**oO°Oo.**

Chegou à cidadela rural apenas quinze minutos após deixar a capital. Com o poder do sangue e os séculos que trazia às costas, poderia ter chegado muito mais rápido. Poderia, até mesmo, viajar de um país a outro em uma mesma noite, se assim lhe apetecesse. Mas, preferia usar a força dos seus músculos, senti-los vibrar, contraindo-se sob a velocidade e força sobre-humana, a ponto de quase esgarçarem-se. Mesmo não produzindo calor ou suor, sentia-se mais vivo usando as pernas. Por isso, correu e saltou sobre os prédios e ruas pavimentadas da capital, até estas tornarem-se estradas de terra solta rodeadas de vegetação. Não preocupou-se em conter os movimentos chamativos, as manobras e acrobacias que faziam o corpo forte e longilíneo pairar suspenso no ar, abusando da velocidade e do exibicionismo.

Realmente, não importava-se em ser visto, afinal, seu mestre era estupidamente poderoso. Tão poderoso que praticamente não existia aos olhos dos outros vampiros, os mesmos que se diziam tão divinos. O mestre tinha toda a cidade sob o seu domínio. Para não dizer todo o país. Era delicioso como cada pessoa era controlada como uma perfeita e orgulhosa marionete, seguindo ordens, sem nem mesmo dar-se conta. Não que o mestre precisasse intervir, já que a madrugada repousava na abóboda celeste há algum tempo, e não havia uma alma penada vagando nas ruas. Muito menos na pequena cidadela perdida, onde os humanos retiravam-se para a cama incrivelmente cedo.

_Foda-se_. O vampiro quase gritou, a adrenalina pulsando enlouquecida nas veias. _Saiam e encarem a morte na face! _Gargalhou enlouquecido, o lindo sorriso tomando um ar selvagem, ameaçador. Finalmente estava agindo! O vampiro queria ação. Tinha que arrumar distração, ou, com certeza, enlouqueceria. Nunca foi de esperar, e séculos passaram para reinforçar essa característica. Deixaria que o mestre se preocupasse com os eventuais problemas, afinal, estava agindo às escondidas, não? Agiria agora e pensaria depois. Não seria a primeira vez que o muito antigo lidaria com seus pequenos inconvenientes, principalmente com humanos. _Afinal, eu nunca fui a melhor das crias._ E, verdade seja dita, um tsunami costuma causar menos estragos.

Um odor à terra fresca e carne putrefata encheu suas narinas quando seus pés se firmaram no piso do pequeno cemitério. As pequenas lápides pedregosas estavam desgastadas e cobertas de musgo, trepadeiras enramando-se pelos portões descascados que cercavam a pequena área, árvores superalimentadas com os restos humanos impunham sombras profundas, bloqueando a luz lunar. O grande cadeado enferrujado no portão da frente reafirmava o abandono do lugar. Aquele cemitério era tão antigo que talvez as pessoas ali enterradas não tivessem mais vivos de quem receber flores e lágrimas no dia de finados. O lugar era apenas ignorado, já que os humanos do povoado eram pessoas simples, imiscuídas em crendices e, sabiamente, respeitavam o descanso dos mortos. Sorte delas, porque, alguns dos mortos ali não descasavam.

Pulou o alto portão frontal com facilidade, rumando diretamente para uma grande cruz de pedra corroída, envolta em uma trepadeira espinhenta de cipós enroscados, que escondia um alçapão pesado coberto de plantas. O vampiro parou frente à cruz, sobrancelhas crispadas. _Tétrico. A serpente nojenta e sua cova suja. _Revirou os olhos, descendo pelas escadas quebradas escondidas pelo alçapão e seguindo por um conjunto intrincado de passagens rochosas, até deparar-se com uma área um pouco mais ampla, lotada de objetos que indicavam que o lugar era usado como moradia. Uma de péssima qualidade. Vários odores misturavam-se, e livros carcomidos, tapetes empoeirados e móveis atacados por cupins sobravam à vista. E, argh! Era tudo tão úmido e abafado. Asqueroso.

O vampiro treinou os olhos ao redor, a escuridão não impedindo a perfeita visão. Ele podia ler a mente do verme, mas, onde estava ele? Deu mais uns passos, pisando em algo macilento, que, surpreendentemente, soltou um gemido agudo. O vampiro fez uma careta.

- Argh! O que você está fazendo no chão, verme? Quase me mata de susto! Essa tua cara feia é única, isso sim! – Gritou do alto de seus pulmões.

- Oh! Eu não esperava convidados... Desculpe minha má aparência, eu não tenho um sangue tão bom quanto o seu... Mas, se você fosse gentil, e me desse um pouco... – Sorriu venenosamente, a voz rouca parecendo o sibilar de uma serpente. Os olhos amarelos doentios brilhavam com malícia.

- Ewww! – Torceu o nariz, quando o 'verme' levantou-se do chão e endireitou-se em um dos móveis putrefatos. – Nem pensar! – Gritou. – Eu só vim ver sua cara feia para receber informações, isso sim!

- Oh, é uma pena. Quem sabe na próxima. – O vampiro muito pálido alisou o cabelo negro e longo com os dedos ossudos. A pele cinzenta e macilenta descolava-se dos ossos grandes, evidenciando a magreza que a abstinência de sangue causava. Aquela criatura podia viver sem sangue, mas sofria de alguns efeitos pouco aprazíveis. Apesar de ser um semiperfeito, o vampiro cadavérico manifestava dons únicos, e o mestre via interesse em usá-los.

- Vai sonhando, Orochimaru. – Zombou o belo vampiro. Aquela serpente era muito inteligente e tinha contatos preciosos na Akatsuki, até mesmo na BlackSun. Deus sabe como o verme conseguia tanta informação, mas, contanto que ele as conseguisse e as transpassasse para o mestre, permaneceria vivo. O mestre, no alto da sua generosidade, até deixava a serpente beber um pouco de seu sangue poderoso, diminuindo assim o sofrimento do verme.

- Não, não, meu caro. Você sabe muito bem o preço que eu cobro. – Contestou com um sorriso pernicioso.

- Isso sim que não, nem pensar! Nós poderíamos muito bem retirar a proteção desse seu traseiro flácido e deixar que algum membro da Akatsuki ou da BlackSun venha destruí-lo. – Orochimaru deu de ombros, visivelmente despreocupado.

- Eu posso arrancar informação da mente de qualquer vampiro sem ser detectado ou impedido. É um dom raro e precioso, principalmente para um vampiro de baixa categoria como eu. Minha existência é insuspeita. Eu sou útil para o mestre. E faz dois anos que eu não recebo sangue mais forte. – Explicou calmamente. O belo vampiro fez bico, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Ok, se eu gostar da informação, eu te dou um pouco do meu sangue. – Os olhos de Orochimaru brilharam e o vampiro birrento sorriu malicioso. Ah! O velhote pensava que poderia lhe passar a perna, que idiota! O mestre deixava o Sannin fraco propositalmente, para melhor controlá-lo. O vampiro hiperativo não seria idiota de mimar a serpente com sangue em excesso.

- Em que eu posso lhe ser útil? – Perguntou, passando a língua asquerosa sobre os lábios secos.

- Eu quero saber quantos vampiros poderosos ainda existem, fora os membros regulares da Akatsuki e da BlackSun, e o mestre e eu, claro. – _Conheça o seu inimigo antes de atacá-lo, não é isso que eles dizem? Ah! E o mestre achando que eu faria alguma besteira! _

- Dezoito da BlackSun. Como você sabe, os membros devem obediência ao Uchiha Itachi, mas, não costumam envolver-se com os ideais do líder. São reclusos e gastam a imortalidade levianamente, abusando dos vícios que possuem e da riqueza que construíram. Seis deles estão retirados, dormindo.

- Uchiha Itachi, eh? Esse cara deve ser forte, isso sim. – Abriu um sorriso desafiador.

- Oh, sim, ele é. – Respondeu.

- E quanto a Akatsuki?

- Quinze. Todos seguem as normas impostas pela matriarca. A maioria está presente na sociedade de alguma forma. Três estão presos nos calabouços, castigados por quebrarem alguma regra.

- Essa matriarca é uma vadia. Onde já se viu? Castigar vampiros em prol de humanos? – Franziu o cenho. – Algum desgarrado?

- Dois. São novos, deverão ser incorporados ou destruídos em breve. Muitos imperfeitos, claro, mas estes não são importantes. – Sorriu. – Então, satisfeito?

O vampiro não disse nada. Ao invés disso, correu os caninos no pulso da pele dourada e rasgou-o para que sangrasse. Em um movimento rápido, segurou um monte de cabelos negros entre os dedos, forçando a cabeça do Sannin dolorosamente para trás, enquanto deixava um fino filete de sangue escorrer entre os lábios ressequidos. Os olhos amarelos da serpente arregalaram-se ao receber o sabor viciante e vívido do sangue poderoso, os joelhos ossudos cedendo para derrubar o corpo macilento ao chão. Grunhidos de dor encheram o ambiente enquanto Orochimaru contorcia-se no chão pedregoso, arfando sobre os efeitos instantâneos do sangue puro no corpo sedento. A pele grudou-se novamente aos músculos e o aspecto cadavérico vacilou um pouco, mas não o suficiente para diminuir a monstruosidade do semi-perfeito. Com um suspiro, a serpente endireitou-se, a tempo de ver o corpo forte e alto do outro vampiro deixando o cômodo. Os olhos amarelos doentios brilharam com malícia enquanto a voz viperina chamou.

- Volte sempre, Uzumaki-Kun. – Um grunhido animalesco foi liberado pelo vampiro de pele dourada, virando-se para injetar seus olhos azuis escuros, furiosos, no rosto cinzento de Orochimaru.

- Miserável, não me chame assim! – Rosnou. Esboçando um sorriso sádico, voltou a falar, agora, controladamente. – Essa pessoa morreu há séculos atrás. O meu nome é outro.

- Eu sei. – Orochimaru riu, lembrando do nome que o vampiro adotou após renascer como imortal. O nome pelo qual a face obscura da sua humanidade ficou conhecida. – Eu sei.

_**Continua...**_

.

.

.

...

_E então, o que acharam? Sakura morre ou não? Quem é o sexy misterioso? Huhuhuhuhuhu... _

_Ah, não tá betado, mas foi revisado... Graças a Signorina_Ariel._

_Oh, e a música é Coma Black, do Marilyn Manson... Não sei se vcs lêem as letras *Eu sempre leio, hahahaha*, mas tipo, eu tô na vibe manson desde chaps anteriores... O cara é estranho e louco, mas as letras são boas... E são tão confusas e sentimentais como esta fic^^_

_E especial thanks a Ramuri-Chan... Ela me desejou inspiração, e não é que a inspiração veio? Hahahahaha..._

_Enfim, ChokoretoKissu^^_


	25. Extra Desecrate

Nossa, passaram-se séculos! Mas entre surtos de desmotivação, falta de inspiração, preguiça, eventualidades e obrigações consegui terminar! Yupiiii!

Um grande chap, 20 páginas! UAU... Desculpem qualquer erro ou palavras repetitivas... Não tive paciência para revisar este texto gigante...

Como prometido, muitos flashbacks, limes e lemon! Shota leve...

Enjoy^^ Coisas a mais nas notas finais!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Profanar**

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Deixe-me profanar você, criança._

_Deixe-me penetrar em seu mundo._

_Deixe-me penetrar em sua mente._

_Deixe-me profanar você._

_Não me deixe profanar você, minha criança._

_Não me deixe penetrar em seu mundo._

_Não me deixe penetrar em você, minha criança._

_E roubar o calor de sua alma._

_Eu divido-te com tua fé._

_Forneço-te tua alma, desafio-te a amar._

_Eu desafio-te com o teu amor."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eram nove horas de uma fria noite outonal na principal colônia do clã Uchiha quando os homens começaram a gritar, as portas e janelas escancararam-se, crianças amontoaram-se nas ruas e os alaridos e alardes tornaram-se ensurdecedores. Uma carruagem puxada por quatro garanhões negros rasgou as fracas luzes que iluminavam os portões da cidade, banhada em glória dourada.

"O Juiz chegou!" Algum morador comum gritou, alertando a multidão formada.

Todos estavam curiosos para ver o rosto do homem que os governava das sombras, um dos descendentes diretos do grande Uchiha Madara. Aquele que recebeu, por herança, o poder de decisão sobre o futuro do clã. Apenas os membros do conselho e os anciãos conheciam o rosto de tal autoridade. O único que os demais e menos importantes Uchihas sabiam, era que o Juiz seria aquele descendente que recebesse o nome Madara. Assim como o ancestral príncipe guerreiro, como o filho deste, o filho do filho deste, e assim, por conseguinte, durante várias gerações.

A carruagem passou esnobando a multidão, indiferente, dirigindo-se, rígida e fria, ao prédio do atual líder das colônias sob a posse do clã. As portas foram abertas para dar passagem ao sempre jovem e belo Juiz, vestido esmeradamente em vestimentas tradicionais impecáveis, cuidadosamente bordadas e suntuosas, chamando a atenção por diferir-se dos demais kimonos masculinos e dos trajes samurais, aparentando uma sutileza quase andrógena. O peito branco e largo, bem definido, era exposto entre as abas do kimono, dando ao jovem uma aparência levemente despojada. O longo cabelo negro caia preso frouxamente sobre as costas, os fios do alto da cabeça e laterais revoltos, juntando-se à franja repicada até o queixo firme, trazendo, além de beleza, movimento.

O belo jovem caminhou os poucos metros que o separavam da entrada com nobreza e elegância felina e uma pitada de periculosidade e zombaria que alertava, subliminarmente, do predador imortal que aquela fachada perfeita escondia. O piso de madeira grunhia enquanto o vampiro adentrava a ampla e rústica sala de reuniões. Uma longa mesa aguardava no centro do cômodo, doze cadeiras ocupadas por cada Uchiha que tinha poder de decisão sobre o caminhar das colônias e o desenvolvimento do clã. A décima terceira cadeira, na ponta da mesa, era ocupada por um homem viril e altaneiro, presente em seus olhos e cabelos escuros e em sua pele não tão pálida. Ao lado dele, um garoto alto, magro e de feições delicadas observava tudo com olhos atentos. Madara sorriu para o garoto antes de ocupar seu lugar no outro extremo da mesa, recebendo um olhar gélido em troca.

"Madara-Sama." O homem na outra ponta da mesa, o atual líder, falou. O jovem ao lado do líder lançou seus olhos frios e calculistas sobre Madara, como avaliando se o juiz era digno do seu respeito.

"Podem começar." O vampiro ordenou, severo. Todos os homens à mesa estremeceram diante da gravidade e poder contidos na voz demandante, excetuando-se o mais jovem deles, que permaneceu firme e digno, apesar de ser negado o seu assento à mesa. _Interessante_. Madara lutou para reprimir um sorriso pernicioso.

"As famílias do clã que vivem na colônia do norte estão tendo dificuldades. Segundo vários reportes, há diversas insurgências entre os camponeses. Os senhores feudais Uchiha das colônias do sul relataram, também, casos de revolta e insubordinação." Relatou um dos homens, lançando olhares indiretos ao juiz, muito covarde para olhá-lo nos olhos. O homem na outra ponta, diretamente oposta a Madara, limpou a garganta, angariando a atenção de todos os presentes.

"Eu, atual líder do clã, com o apoio dos demais membros do conselho, estou avaliando a possibilidade de aplicar medidas punitivas, até mesmo elaborar um contra-ataque. Não podemos permitir desobediência ante nosso nome." O vampiro ouviu cada palavra proferida e, antes que pudesse contestar, uma voz profunda e ainda infantil fez-se ouvir, tímida, porém perfeitamente audível os seus sentidos desenvolvidos.

"Patético." Foi a conclusão do jovem de pé ao lado do líder, conseguindo uma careta feroz do mesmo.

"Itachi! Cale a boca!" O líder praticamente rosnou, ódio e desprezo visíveis nas pupilas negras. "Eu não deveria ter deixado que você assistisse o encontro." Sibilou. O garoto permaneceu inabalável e replicou, calmo.

"Nós deveríamos estar reunindo o nosso clã, reafirmando nossas posses e restabelecendo as fronteiras da cidade principal. Os movimentos imperialistas vão sobrepujar o apodrecido sistema feudal. É preciso definir e fortalecer um território único ao clã, garantindo nossa posição e soberania e, na hora certa, oferecer nosso apoio ao império." Declarou. Ouve um estrondo alto quando a mão do corpulento líder atingiu a mesa de madeira.

"Nós não vamos nos vender aos cães do Império! Os Uchiha sempre foram, e sempre serão, seus próprios líderes!" Veio o estrondoso urro. O jovem apenas piscou, olhando para a mesa agredida antes de encarar o líder novamente.

"Não temos força para vencer o Império, logo não existirão mais feudos. Devemos abandonar a ganância desmedida, o instinto carniceiro, abrir mão de nossas regalias e trabalhar pelo bem e nobreza de todo o clã. Assim, poderemos ser fortes mesmo sob as garras do novo regime." Os olhos negros do garoto tocaram os do juiz, e este dedicou-lhe um meio sorriso quase orgulhoso.

"Basta! Itachi, retire-se!" Gritou o líder, apontando rigidamente para a porta. O garoto dedicou um olhar ao juiz, quase implorando entendimento, antes de retirar-se, sempre sério e composto, deixando a sala em um silêncio grávido de tensão.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Madara saiu da sala de encontros poucos minutos depois da expulsão do jovem. Cativado pela inteligência e determinação do rapaz, abandonou o conselho indiferentemente, causando choque e assombro nos importantes membros. Homens distintos que, para o vampiro, não passavam de abutres burros e gananciosos, ávidos por estraçalhar com seus bicos, as poucas carnes dos pobres vermes humanos que se arrastavam levando, miseravelmente, o nome do clã.

Desprezíveis. O clã estava podre. Novamente, tão podre quanto a primeira vez que Madara arrancou as ervas daninhas que esgueiraram-se e tomaram conta da família guerreira. Vistoso, suculento por fora, como uma maçã muito vermelha e cobiçada, porém enegrecido e estragado por dentro. Parecia uma maldição. Uma maldição transmitida pelo sangue. Uma árvore de ódio e ganância que, mesmo depois de podada, continua a fabricar seus frutos estragados, jogá-los em terra e deixá-los tornarem-se mais árvores altivas e corrompidas. Uma doença genética.

Não foi difícil para o imortal encontrar o belo rapaz. Poucos metros fora do prédio, através da beirada de arbustos que começava a floresta circunvizinha, jazia o garoto, sentado sobre os tornozelos. Os longos cabelos, na altura dos ombros, escondiam o rosto perfeito, lançando sombras tangentes na clara pele, não tão clara quanto a tinha a maioria do clã, porém, ainda assim, clara o bastante. A face tingida de angustia era tão encantadora que o vampiro sentiu o fôlego prender-se na garganta.

Madara caminhou tão suave quanto a brisa que soprava para fora da vegetação fechada, deslizando silente até prostrar-se ao lado do alheio jovem, que, como o vampiro só agora percebeu, espetava com um galho comprido o cadáver de um pássaro negro e agourento. Um corvo. O antigo deixou que um sorriso brincasse no canto de seus lábios ao perceber a beleza mórbida da cena. Criança sublime.

"Gosta de animais mortos?" O vampiro perguntou com face zombeteira, fazendo o rapaz olhá-lo com grandes olhos negros, surpreso com a ilustre presença. Recompondo-se, o garoto forçou-se a responder de maneira indiferente.

"Corvos." Replicou de modo simples. Madara sorriu mais amplamente.

"Oh?" O som foi uma pergunta. O inteligente garoto respondeu de imediato, impressionado de ter alguém tão importante interessado em seus pensamentos, quando era ignorado até pelo próprio pai.

"São como eu. Inteligentes e calculistas. Como os corvos, eu também sou visto como mensageiro de maus presságios." Ergueu os olhos astutos para o vampiro, que viu-se perdido diante da complexidade daquele olhar.

Rapidamente, o antigo lembrou-se de ler a mente do rapaz, entendendo a amargura que este expelia. O garoto era um gênio, e como tal, entendedor das consequências de cada ato, dos catalisadores de cada ação, dos meios de cada fim e dos fins de cada meio. Um prodígio que via os erros do seu povo e previa seu inevitável destino, nobre demais ao alertar e por isso, culpado pelo desfecho. Trágico.

"Uma inteligência como a sua deve ser estimada, garoto. Não se deixe podar pelos estúpidos que apodrecem o mundo." A mão delicada e pálida do vampiro tocou o topo da cabeça do rapaz, acariciando os fios entre os dedos e sentindo o forte tremor que assaltou o delgado corpo.

O garoto permitiu-se sorrir levemente, como há anos não sorria, inclinando-se no toque, cheio de orgulho e respeito pelo verdadeiro e mais digno líder do clã. O humano quase podia sentir a astúcia e altivez do antigo exalar pela pele fria do mesmo, e ansiou poder ser capaz de conviver com tal criatura. Aquele homem tinha tanto a ensinar, e o garoto queria tanto aprender! Ser ouvido, ser tratado como igual!

O olhar negro ergueu-se e o pequeno sorriso aumentou, presenteando o vampiro com uma inocência demasiado infantil. Madara ergueu uma fina sobrancelha, por fim invadindo a mente do rapaz novamente e procurando com mais afinco. Doze anos. O garoto só tinha doze anos, ainda assim, parecia ter quatorze, devido à altura e maturidade. O pobre garoto era apenas uma criança. Tão jovem, tão frágil, tão bonito. O que aquele garoto poderia se tornar, com os cuidados do vampiro? Algo tão maravilhoso, um ser perfeito, ousou pensar.

Passos foram ouvidos, folhas grunhido doloridas ao serem pisadas por pés grosseiros. O vampiro virou-se para encarar o líder do clã, pai do garoto que o encantara tão profundamente. O velho parecia furioso, galopando na terra batida com uma expressão severa. A voz soou rígida e descontrolada quando o corpo colocou-se bem atrás do menino acocorado. Que tipo de Uchiha era aquele para mostrar-se tão bruto? O clã realmente precisava ter as arestas aparadas, novamente.

"Moleque insolente!" O homem rosnou, agarrando o cabelo macio do garoto, fazendo-o desequilibrar-se e cair sentado no chão. "Como ousa desonrar-me na frente de todo o conselho!" Madara franziu o cenho, porém, manteve-se incólume, satisfeito ao notar que o menor não mostrou-se minimamente abalado com a violência do adulto.

"Eu apenas atestei o óbvio." Foi a grave resposta da voz aguda. Madara sorriu um pouco para o garoto, o reconfortando e encorajando, e este devolveu o sorriso, arrancando um grunhido frustrado do homem.

"O que eu fiz para merecer um filho como você, Itachi?" O humano respirou fundo, recompondo-se levemente. "Um garoto que parece uma moça, frágil e doente, que nem pode manter a honra da família e entrar no exército, como todo garoto deve." Resmungou, avivando uma raiva cega no vampiro.

Madara, criatura que se alimenta de sangue, bem sabia os malefícios da falta de miscigenação do clã. Consanguinidade excessiva era a mãe de crianças frágeis e adoentadas, quando não nasciam realmente defeituosas. O clã tentava manter uma boa distância entre os casamentos parentais, porém, estes acabavam-se dando dentro das mesmas casas. Era toda uma evolução tratar-se a junção entre irmãos abominável, atualmente.

"Saiba, Toshio," Madara virou-se, dirigindo-se ao homem pelo nome, dispensando qualquer honorífico. O assunto era delicado para o antigo, mesmo tendo passado-se há tanto tempo. "Uchiha Madara, o primeiro grande príncipe guerreiro do clã, passou por algo semelhante na infância," O antigo falou amargamente, olhando para a criança.

O vampiro viu os olhos do menor crescerem, admirado e interessado em ouvir mais um feito do grande herói da família. O líder teve a dignidade de calar-se, mostrando respeito ao Juiz. "Mesmo assim, seu pai, homem sábio e correto, não hesitou em colocá-lo junto ao exército, por mais que os anciãos dissessem que o pequeno Madara era _frágil _e_ doente._"

Sibilou, repetindo as palavras que Toshio usou anteriormente, fazendo o homem estremecer em cautela. "O jovem juntou-se ao exercito e esforçou-se para ser o melhor, orgulhoso e genial como bom Uchiha. O único homem corajoso o bastante para criticar o garoto de dez anos, chamando-o de moça, teve o pescoço cortado pelo afiado fio da espada do pequeno Madara, numa velocidade tão impressionante, que o pobre diabo pôde terminar toda a frase antes que sua cabeça atingisse o chão com barulho oco."

"Dizem que o corte foi tão limpo e veloz que o homem nem ao menos sentiu dor." Madara completou, envolto na mesma aura cruel e assassina que o dominou durante toda a narrativa, regozijando na face cheia de horror do líder e no sorriso orgulhoso do pequeno Itachi. "Desde este dia, soube-se bem antes de subestimar-se um Uchiha."

"Eu não quis insultar o orgulho do clã, Juiz Madara." Veio a réplica covarde, porém, não gaguejante, do Uchiha, salvando, por fim, um pouco da dignidade perdida. Madara permitiu-se um semblante desgostoso. Realmente tinha que acabar com boa parte daqueles vermes. Era inevitável.

"Sugiro que volte para a sala de conferências e acalme os ânimos dos membros do conselho. Eu decidirei em breve que decisão deverá ser tomada." O vampiro tirou o poder das mãos do líder resolutamente, deixando o homem incapaz de nem ao menos retorquir. "Quanto ao pequeno Itachi," Olhou para o garoto que levantou-se do chão, colocando-se ao lado dele. "Ele virá comigo. Eu cuidarei dele a partir de agora." Toshio abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, surpreso e irritado pela arrogante declaração do Juiz, porém calou-se. Não podia sobrepor-se aos caprichos de um Madara.

"Será uma honra para mim ter o meu filho sob sua tutela, Juiz Madara." O humano abaixou a cabeça, apertando o punho com força, enquanto o pequeno Itachi segurava na mão do terrível vampiro com um sorriso inocente no rosto, quase feliz. A pobre criança selava seu pacto com o demônio de boa vontade.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A carruagem levantou as partículas mais leves do solo agressivamente, formando uma nuvem de poeira que brilhava sob a luz prateada da lua cheia. Os cavalos velozes faziam toda a cabine trepidar, tornando a pequena viagem entre o castelo e a vila desagradável, porém, não havia ninguém desfrutando do chacoalhar incessante do veículo, visto que Itachi só o usava como distração para os moradores mais curiosos das novas terras do clã, preferindo seguir a pé, usufruindo da frieza noturna.

O clã Uchiha estava pequeno depois da segunda grande eliminação. Madara havia livrado-o dos frutos apodrecidos e das ervas daninhas, escolhendo as crianças mais promissoras, mulheres mais doces e homens mais orgulhosos para continuar a família. Os frutos mais tenros e vigorosos. Depois do massacre, o nome Uchiha precisou de apoio e orientação para voltar a ser digno de orgulho, medo e admiração. Porém, não foi difícil fazer da cidade principal o centro de todo o novo império, visto a força que o nome Uchiha evocava.

O clã seguiu os conselhos do jovem Itachi, segundo a tutela de Madara, e o imperador aceitou o apoio do povo guerreiro com satisfação. Logo, o Juiz Madara tornou-se procurador de todo o Sul do império, onde o clã fixou-se e voltou a crescer. O massacre foi rapidamente esquecido pela nova onda de riqueza e importância e os motivos que desencadearam tamanha carnificina foram, para os demais humanos, vistos como o resultado de disputas internas e insurgências das colônias estrangeiras sob o domínio Uchiha.

Quando Madara deixou que o clã seguisse por si só para perseguir os próprios caprichos, este mergulhava em sua fase mais clara e poderosa, embriagado e enaltecido pela importância só comparada àquela vivida nos tempos do primeiro príncipe guerreiro. Itachi, fortalecido pelo sangue negro desde os doze anos e transformado aos vinte e sete, tornou-se o novo Juiz, ansioso por seguir os passos do criador e completamente tomado pelo orgulho e amor ao clã.

Desde então, Itachi cumpriu seu papel como cuidador do nome da família excepcionalmente, utilizando toda a genialidade e frieza para conduzir o clã prosperamente, seguindo os ensinamentos de Madara como lei e inspiração. A admiração que a jovem cria tinha pelo antigo era do tamanho de sua preocupação com o destino da humanidade. O vampiro, com todo o intelecto que o acompanhava desde criança – que com a imortalidade tornou-se fonte de profundas e cruelmente realistas divagações -, acreditava que os homens eram incapazes de crescer sem autodestruir-se. Era quase como uma maldição.

Se existiam verdades que Itachi conhecia e sustentava, eram estas incrustadas na alma humana como mandamentos, vergonhosas e insuperáveis execrações. A mais forte e extasiante delas era o prodígio da dor. A dor une os humanos, despe-os do orgulho e da soberba, os faz enxergar o que realmente importa e agarrar-se aos seus entes queridos como náufragos a qualquer superfície que os livra do afogamento. A dor é santificada pelos próprios homens, que exaltam os seus feitos, idolatram aqueles que a vencem e louvam os mártires que perecem sob ela. A dor foi o artifício que Madara usou para limpar o clã. Não, Itachi é inteligente o suficiente para reconhecer que este não é um método correto. Humano. Mas, vampiros são monstros e, como tal, sabem apreciá-lo.

A segunda grande verdade é sobre os maléficos da paz. A paz corrompe. Não, permita que o moreno esclareça certos aspectos. A segurança excessiva amolece os homens, os deixa fracos, frágeis, imola-os. Mas, não é a paz em si que é perniciosa – a paz é algo do qual os homens não sabem desfrutar -, e sim a segurança exacerbada. Isso. Riqueza, conforto, poder, tudo isso deixa o homem podre. E a terceira verdade é que o homem é insaciável. Não importa o que se tenha, se consiga, sempre se quer mais. Precisa-se de mais. Almeja-se mais, mais. Mais. A ganância cega não reconhece os meios. A vontade é tanta que a escuridão implode. Roubos, estupros, guerras, assassinatos. Tudo por que se quer demais.

E, ao mesmo tempo em que o clã vive seu momento luminoso, espalha trevas. A imensurável riqueza foi ferrenhamente retirada das mãos de uns, e depositadas nas mãos de outros, deixando muitos pobres miseráveis à mercê da morte certa. E os pobres que antes experimentaram do poder, rebelam-se, incapazes de aceitar a nova condição. E nasce o ódio, a vingança. Belos sentimentos que parecem imiscuir-se na alma Uchiha com facilidade. E Itachi não suporta ver o clã morrer tão bestialmente. O grande e orgulhoso Uchiha prefere destruir a família com as próprias mãos, a vê-la despindo-se de dignidade de uma forma tão decadente.

Durantes trezentos anos Itachi governou sobre os Uchiha e este tempo foi o suficiente para que uma gigantesca epifania o abatesse com força aterradora, furiosa e tentadora.  
Os homens não podiam caminhar sozinhos. Madara sempre deu liberdade para que o clã evolui-se sozinho, apesar de receber ajuda, e a cria do antigo fora estúpida o suficiente para continuar a deixá-lo livre. Sentir-se estúpido no alto de sua genialidade era insuportável para o jovem vampiro. A humanidade precisa ser guiada ou se autodestruirá. Desaparecerá definhando penosamente. Existem seres superiores. Seres geniais e praticamente divinos. Seres que poderiam ajudar os homens a ascender.

Estes seres eram os vampiros. Entidades que não pertencem ao mundo vivente, cujas almas foram libertadas dos corpos e podem vagar por simples desejo, cujo coração é incorruptível ou inexistente. Deuses terrestres em meio à criação. Criaturas que devem ser temidas, amadas, respeitadas, ouvidas, louvadas, exaltadas. Porque algo tão maravilhoso deveria esconder-se à sombra de vermes acéfalos que desfrutam ao rastejar em meio à podridão? Não, Itachi era um gênio. Ele sabia o que deveria ser feito, e faria. O clã desapareceria como o marco inicial de uma nova era. Que Madara continue a brincar de benfeitor recluso e excêntrico. Itachi agiria.

Havia uns bons três anos que Itachi separara-se de seu criador. Desde que a cria começou a nutrir suas ambições, Madara não parecia mais ser o símbolo da perfeição diante dos negros olhos. O antigo passou a afastar-se, perseguindo os próprios ideais, entrando em disputas infantis e inúteis. Rodou quase todo o mundo recrutando vampiros para formar um grupo seleto e poderoso denominado BlackSun, cujo objetivo principal era antagonizar a Akatsuki, similar grupo montado pela bela e eterna rival, Hinata. Embora a Hyuuga tivesse objetivos bem definidos, estes não refletiam sobre Madara, que não os tinha, não os queria e não os necessitava. Aparentemente.

O vampiro antigo parecia feliz em gastar sua eternidade discutindo com outros vampiros. Existiam muitos, e estes eram dos mais variados tipos e comportamentos. A maioria tratava os humanos como vermes nojentos, bebendo deles ou matando-os por diversão, como uma criança que esmaga formigas devido a sua insignificância. Madara adorava analisar as diversas personalidades, divertia-se assistido-os e intervinha, quando achava necessário. Itachi achava que as intromissões davam-se quando os vampiros não eram mais tão interessantes para o vampiro. Naquela época, ninguém imaginava que alguém tão vaidoso e despreocupado quanto Madara tivesse reais intenções de contenção.

Itachi achava absurdo tanto poder ser desperdiçado com a falta de um objetivo comum. A cria tinha a meta, Madara tinha o apoio. Tudo caminharia como o jovem vampiro queria. Porém, as atitudes da recém-formada Akatsuki irritaram o Uchiha mais novo. Quando o moreno foi acolhido pelo Uchiha mais velho, os Caídos haviam acabado de retirar-se para as profundezas dos seus longos sonos, talvez por isso, o antigo tenha tomado o pequeno Itachi sob sua tutela. Nesses mais de trezentos anos sem a ameaça e poder dos Ancestrais, os vampiros tornaram-se mais confiantes em seus atos. Assim, Hinata tomou parte do poder deixado desocupado pelos Caídos em mãos e iniciou o plano que enfureceu o jovem vampiro, e diminuiu a possibilidade da realização de sua epifania.

Hinata controlou todos os vampiros que nutriam ideais de governar sobre os humanos. Junto com a pequena organização que criou, perseguiu, capturou e destruiu os monstros que atreveram-se a ter os próprios objetivos e tomar as próprias decisões. Para piorar o humor do belo vampiro, Madara juntou-se à Hyuuga no ridículo ato, matando a própria espécie e justificando pobremente com desculpas que falavam sobre manutenção do controle e paz. Tch. Itachi achava que tudo isso não passava de uma tentativa banal de medir forças entre os dois mais antigos. A terceira puro-sangue, cria da Caída de nome Konan, era fraca, egoísta e vaidosa demais para entrar na disputa. O único que a pouco talentosa vampira fazia era transformar vampiros, que transformavam outros vampiros, todos cada vez mais fracos e mais inúteis. Itachi tinha a impressão que a única coisa que realmente interessava à Yuuhi Kurenai, era sua paixonite por Uchiha Madara. Não foi a toa que a vampira uniu-se ao lado dele da força.

E era por tudo isto que Itachi chegara ao ponto no qual agora encontrava-se. Por sua epifania, meta, orgulho e desgosto. Os pés ligeiros caminhavam ansiosos para a principal morada do clã. O vampiro seria mais impiedoso que o criador, desta vez. Escolheria uma única criança que pudesse carregar o nome do clã, livrando-se de todo e qualquer outro Uchiha vivente. Talvez, como o tutoramento adequado, esta criança poderia continuar a linhagem do clã, reconstruindo-o do início, sob as instruções e especificações do vampiro. O sangue dos descendentes não seria tão puro, mas talvez a diluição trouxesse benefícios, se a esposa fosse escolhida cuidadosamente. E ela seria.

Itachi caminhava com o intuito de alcançar a parte nobre da morada, onde as crianças de sangue mais nobre e atitudes mais refinadas encontravam-se. Talvez, quem sabe, pudesse escolher mais de uma? Seria um bom ato, já que no outro dia todo o povo de pele clara e cabelos negros deixaria de existir.

A noite estava clara e o vampiro tinha acabado de atingir a borda da cidade. Pequenos casebres eram vistos ao longe, hortas e cercas marcavam a terra, animais remexiam-se incomodados com a presença do predador. Uma bucólica região rural às portas do rico território Uchiha. Respirando o fresco ar noturno, Itachi continuou até que um pequeno vulto que cambaleava e grunhia chamou sua atenção. Um pequeno garoto carregava um fardo exageradamente grande e pesado para a tenra idade. O vampiro franziu o cenho enquanto o garoto era repreendido por um homem esfarrapado, que arrancou o volume das mãos do pequeno e depois de alguns gritos, afastou-se, deixando o mais novo tremendo incontrolavelmente.

Itachi aproximou-se cuidadosamente, lendo na mente do garoto os sentimentos de rejeição e inutilidade que eram tão familiares ao vampiro em sua própria tenra idade. O menino levou as mãozinhas delicadas e rechonchudas ao rosto, cobrindo os olhos em claro sinal de orgulho ao evitar que as lágrimas o assaltassem, ou até mesmo ser visto em um momento de fraqueza. O vampiro agachou-se frente ao pequeno, tirou-lhe as mãos do rosto e prendeu o fôlego.

Ali, diante de seus olhos, estava a criança mais adorável e bem feita já vista. Os olhos negros profundos e espertos, lábios finos e desenhados e um cor de rosa suava, pele branca como porcelana fina, nariz pequeno e reto, bochechas altas e rosadas, tocadas delicadamente pela longa franja que parecia seda negra. Que criança esplêndida! Itachi sentiu-se excitado enquanto os olhos negros o avaliavam, preso nas possibilidades que aquele tenro menino poderia trazer.

Ansioso, leu a mente do pequeno e o que viu serviu apenas para que sua decisão tornasse-se mais firme. O garoto de oitos anos era um prodígio, desenvolvendo habilidades que outras crianças ainda mal podiam efetuar com uma rapidez invejável. Esperto e astuto, o pequeno de frágil saúde era impossível, preocupando os pais de forma absurda. Os pais do garoto eram pobres e amargurados devido às dificuldades, criando, além do pequeno, mais sete filhos, todos do sexo feminino. O menino era ambicioso e determinado, sempre fugindo e recusando-se a mostrar-se fraco diante dos muitos problemas que enfrentava. O pai não parecia muito dedicado ao pequeno. O garoto era tratado de modo diferente até pelas irmãs, que junto ao pai o culpavam pela morte da mãe. A mulher morreu de parto.

"Como você se chama?" Itachi perguntou com a voz doce, acariciando um pouco a bochecha macia do menino, enquanto este afilava os olhos com expressão desconfiada.  
O vampiro já sabia o nome do pequeno, porém, queria algo para ganhar a confiança da criança, e uma suave conversa faria o truque.

"Uchiha Sasuke." O garoto falou com uma confiança e orgulho que deixou o vampiro surpreso, e um pequeno sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios frios. Um muito raro sorriso.

"Então, Uchiha Sasuke, o que você faz aqui sozinho e à noite?" A voz séria do vampiro trazia um sendo de importância ao menino que o deixava animado e impressionado. "Você estava ajudando seu pai com alguma entrega?" Perguntou, vendo o menino enrugar uma sobrancelha e olhar para as pequenas e gorduchas mãozinhas sujas de terra, pensativo. O rostinho tornou-se sério quando o garoto respondeu com voz firme.

"Ele ficou zangado porque eu ainda não sou forte o bastante." Respondeu, soltando um leve suspiro de desapontamento antes de erguer o queixo, desafiador, rosto relaxado e faltoso de alteração. "Mas, eu serei tão importante quanto o Juiz Madara, ainda mais poderoso do que ele. Eu serei mais forte que meu pai." O pequeno Sasuke falou com o cenho franzido, juntando todo o desagrado e raiva na simples frase. Itachi sorriu orgulhoso. O garoto tinha fibra.

"Isto é impressionante, Sasuke." O menino armou um pequeno sorriso, tão belo, puro e inocente que Itachi parou de respirar por todo o tempo que a leve demonstração de alegria durou. A cabecinha negra assentiu, antes de replicar. O vampiro admirou- se ao ver que o pequeno garoto não tinha medo ao lidar com estranhos, como a maioria tinha.

"E você, quem é?" Perguntou, curioso.

"Uchiha Itachi." O vampiro parou um pouco, pensando em uma boa estratégia para enlaça o interesse do pequeno e, visto que este só tinha irmãs, completou. "Seu irmão mais velho." Os olhos do menino aumentaram de tamanho.

"Eu não sabia que eu tinha um aniki!" Exclamou, extasiado. Itachi sorriu.

"Você gostaria de morar comigo, Sasuke?" O Uchiha mais velho perguntou, vendo os olhos do garoto iluminarem-se. O menino realmente odiava o pai e as irmãs. O máximo que uma criança pode odiar, claro.

"Eu posso?" Veio a pergunta desconfiada. Itachi sorriu e acenou a cabeça positivamente. O menino sorriu, porém voltou a franzir o cenho. "Onde você morra?"

"No castelo no alto da colina." Sasuke sorriu, olhos grandes e curiosos. Naquele grande castelo na colina? Claro que o pequeno adoraria morar lá! "Eu comprarei toda a comida, brinquedos e roupas que você quiser, e você poderá fazer o que quiser durante o dia."

"Eu vou aprender a ser como o Juiz Madara?" Perguntou, animado.

"Você vai conhecer o próprio Juiz Madara." O sorriso de Sasuke foi o maior e mais bonito que o menino deu durante toda a curta existência. Itachi levantou-se, pegando a mão do menino e preparando-se para deixar o lugar quando o homem, pai do menino, voltou, cenho franzido enquanto olhava para as mãos ligadas do filho e do estranho com aparência distinta. Um sorriso malicioso tomou os lábios do homem.

"Você gostou dele?" Dirigiu-se a Itachi, ignorando o pequeno. "Ele nasceu prematuro e é adoentado, não serve para trabalhar e só arruma problemas." Olhou para o filho com desgosto. "Não me ajuda a arranjar dinheiro, é rebelde e indomável. As irmãs trabalham como empregadas ou cozinheiras, fazem o serviço de casa. Eu tive sorte e vendi duas como esposas para dois homens ricos, e consegui bom dinheiro. Porém, o pequeno Sasuke aqui é só mais uma boca para alimentar. Despesa." O homem falou como se não fosse nada e Itachi sentiu ganas de estrangulá-lo. Era óbvio que o homem tentava comprar sua pena, porém, só conseguia seu desprezo.

"Eu não posso manter o garoto e não queria abandoná-lo a própria sorte. Sabe, ele é fraco, morreria rápido." O homem voltou a vestir o sorriso malicioso e cuspiu finalmente. "Olha, se gostou dele, porque não o compra de mim? Vê como ele é lindo? Ele será um jovem belo, daria um ótimo amante. Sei como homens ricos como você apreciam jovens atraentes e delicados como ele." Itachi olhou para Sasuke e viu a expressão raivosa e humilhada que ele fazia. O que aquele pequeno passou para entender a acidez daquelas palavras em idade tão tenra? Talvez ele só tenha percebido o tom pernicioso que o adulto usou, acostumado a receber reprimendas deste.

Itachi avaliou a possibilidade de matar o homem, porém, descartou. Daria dinheiro ao homem. Que ele comprasse comida e se fartasse com ela. Que ele bebesse até ficar ébrio. Que ele pagasse prostitutas e satisfizesse seus desejos mais grotescos. Afinal, este homem só tinha mais vinte e quatro horas de vida, como todos os outros Uchiha, excetuando-se Sasuke. O vampirou enfiou a pálida mão no bolso da sobrecasaca, retirando uma bolsa de veludo vermelho e soltando o cordão dourado que prendia a boca. Com um gesto do pulso, virou o gordo saco, derramando no chão de terra várias moedas de ouro, arregalando os olhos do homem, que caiu de joelhos entre elas, catando-as avidamente. O pequeno Sasuke olhou-o desgostoso.

"Esta é a minha paga." Disse o vampiro, atirando, por fim, o saco vazio aos pés do homem. Este levantou o rosto, sorrindo satisfeito enquanto enfiava as moedas nos bolsos.

"Boa sorte, filho. Você deixou o papai muito orgulho, finalmente." O homem falou, ganhando um pequeno nariz franzido do garoto.

"Sasuke é meu otouto." Itachi instruiu, controlando-se para não matar o verme diante dos olhos da criança. O homem assentiu vigorosamente.

"Sim, Sasuke, vá com o seu aniki. Obedeça-o direitinho." O menino, como se apenas esperando a confirmação do pai para abraçar a situação, sorriu, puxando a mão do mais velho para que deixassem o lugar. Itachi sorriu de volta para a pequena perdição e falou em tom carinhoso.

"Vamos, Sasuke, vamos comprar algumas coisas para você na cidade." O garoto assentiu, enquanto Itachi pensava que comparecer a última reunião entre o conselho de anciãos e o líder do clã não seria má ideia, já que permitiria que Sasuke conhece-se o novo Juiz Madara, que vinha a ser irmão mais velho dele, a partir de agora.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A madrugada avançava impiedosa, cegando os raios lunares prateados com a calma e displicente claridade provinda da proximidade da manhã. Sasuke fez todo o caminho da entrada da mansão até a guarita, veloz como um raio, contrariado por ter que deixar Naruto quando tantos acontecimentos anormais e assustadores surgiram durante toda a noite anterior e amanhecer atual.

O loiro fincou os calcanhares na grama com uma careta, atestando cansaço e negando-se a acompanhar o moreno na pequena missão de recolher o aparelho eletrônico que o verme – como Naruto já acostumou-se a chamar Yakushi Kabuto, de tanto ouvir o Uchiha assim referindo-se ao advogado – havia trazido mais cedo, alegando não ter estômago para corridas vertiginosas e pulos acrobáticos depois da série de desventuras que vivenciou.

Mesmo irritado, o vampiro seguiu seu caminho sem reclamar - visto que o aparelho o pouparia de maiores preocupações com o encrenqueiro amante – e voltou tão prontamente que Naruto mal teve tempo de formar um bocejo completo, piscando os olhos inúmeras vezes quando o corpo esbelto do moreno desapareceu diante dos sáfiros orbes e reapareceu apenas um ou dois minutos depois, tão perfeitamente composto e indiferente como sempre. Sasuke não reprimiu um meio sorriso ao ver a admiração nos olhos do menor, fazendo o Uzumaki desviar os olhos com um biquinho insatisfeito. A birra não durou muito. Sasuke ficava realmente lindo quando sorria daquele jeito.

A pele fria e lisa da mão do vampiro agarrou a pequena e morna mão do loiro com firmeza, puxando-a para fazer com que o corpo do amante movesse-se. O vampiro guiou o menor com passos calculados pelos vários corredores e aposentos da enorme mansão, como se já a tivesse de cor, deixando o loiro confuso e levemente tonto com a sucessão de salas iguais que faziam seu senso de direção girar cento e oitenta graus. Naruto mal ouviu a porta pesada de madeira de um dos quartos abrir e fechar-se com um clique quando encontrou-se preso entre a superfície rugosa desta e o corpo firme do vampiro.

O peso aumentou sobre o peito de Naruto que diminuiu a intensidade da respiração para evitar machucar as costelas contra a forte pressão e sentiu cada parte do seu corpo ser coberta pelo Uchiha. A proximidade era tanta que tornava-se opressora, como se o vampiro fosse um grande buraco negro tentando sugá-lo para as profundezas de sua alma imortal. Os olhos azuis fecharam-se, procurando conforto na posição. Com um suspiro restrito, apercebeu-se do cheiro excepcionalmente bom e conhecido do maior, o que lhe deu algo de calma e segurança.

As atitudes excessivamente predatórias do vampiro ainda deixavam Naruto inseguro. Não que o loiro temesse o moreno. Era mais como uma idiota e inconsciente tentativa de preservar-se. Manter algo de si para si mesmo. O Uzumaki chegava a pensar que Sasuke era dono de tudo que existia nele, moldando, dominando e usufruindo de cada detalhe, e o orgulho e teimosia que acompanharam o mais novo desde berço sempre se revoltavam e lutavam para permanecerem inteiros diante dos assaltos de dominância de Sasuke. Porém, o loiro sempre perdia a batalha, pois, internamente, sabia que precisava ceder o controle.

O menor sempre teve controle sobre a própria vida, lutando para sobreviver, montando os próprios caminhos e fazendo as próprias escolhas. Talvez, Naruto estivesse cansado de estar sempre no domínio. Talvez, precisasse ser despido deste controle que o forçou a ser forte, sendo cuidado e estimado como algo precioso. Quem sabe, até ansiasse livrar-se da autossuficiência, tendo-a substituída pelo zelo sufocante do vampiro. A realização tombou dos ombros do loiro como um fardo antigo e o menor deixou seu corpo relaxar, tentando encontrar calor e conforto no corpo frio pressionado ao seu. Sasuke não era morno, mas a gelidez do vampiro, para Naruto, era fumegante, quando misturada ao delicioso aroma do cabelo negro.

Naruto queria ser controlado. Que incaracterístico. Entretanto, o loiro sabia que não era tão absurdo. Quando ele poderia conhecer este lado de si mesmo se nunca esteve disposto a abrir mão do seu controle? De sua independência? Melhor. Como ele poderia descobrir este pequeno lado de sua personalidade se ninguém nunca inspirou a dominância necessária para fazê-lo ceder? O Uchiha tinha isso. Essa animosidade elegante, possessividade controladora. O moreno era um dominador e agia quase como se tivesse uma necessidade desesperada de obrigar Naruto a ceder, obedecer. Quase como se temesse que o menor se rebelasse e o abandonasse. Pensar que Sasuke era o único intenso o bastante para apossar-se de cada recanto da alma do loiro o fez soltar um suspiro tremido, quando a excitação elevou-se em seu corpo na forma de um arrepio.

Naruto não era submisso. Certamente, não baixaria a cabeça a toda e qualquer exigência do Uchiha, nem abandonaria suas vontades e convicções em prol do vampiro. Porém, Naruto acreditava na gentileza do moreno. Na pequena e escondida parte de Sasuke que orgulhava-se da impetuosidade e da natureza indomável do amante, mesmo a maior parte do maior querendo dobrar esta faceta do loiro em sublime e completa obediência.

O vampiro atacou o pescoço bronzeado com fúria faminta, prendendo a pele macia entre os dentes afiados e mordiscando-a enquanto o perfeito nariz sorvia o cheiro desprendido por ela, afogando-se no cheiro e no sabor do amante. Naruto inclinou a cabeça para trás num suspiro sôfrego, oferecendo mais espaço para a pecaminosa boa fria abusar da pele morna, mãos pequenas agarrando as mechas de cabelo negro entre os dedos forçosamente. Um pequeno sorriso enfeitou a boca do menor, quebrantado por alguns suspiros e fracos gemidos, enquanto a mente do humano trabalhava incansável.

O Uzumaki alcançou a conclusão como uma epifania, um ponto claro e brilhante surgindo da confusão escura de sentimentos misturados na cabeça loira. O loiro não deveria ter medo, afinal. Deveria ser mais confiante, menos covarde. Se Sasuke exigia obediência e forçava controle, Naruto sentia-se confortável ao complacê-lo, seguro e confortável sob as mãos do vampiro. Se o loiro optava pela teimosia e forçava reconhecimento, agindo por conta própria, o Uchiha admirava sua personalidade fervorosa e deixava-o livre para agir, contanto que pudesse garantir sua segurança. Portanto, o que havia para temer-se? O que fazia-o sentir-se restrito? Nada. Eram apenas tolices. Inseguranças infundadas. A verdade ficou clara: quanto mais Sasuke tinha do amante, mais o moreno colocava-se a mercê do humano. O controle era recíproco.

As unhas de uma das mãos do loiro fincaram-se nas costas largas do vampiro, arranhando com fervor enquanto o outro apêndice puxava os negros cabelos dolorosamente. Sasuke soltou um grunhido gutural, quase violento, como um gato selvagem encurralando a presa. As mãos do moreno agarraram as coxas do menor, puxando-as para que as pernas do loiro se prendessem em sua cintura, pontas dos dedos espetando os tersos músculos viciosamente. Naruto gemeu alto quando o quadril do maior chocou-se contra o seu, estimulando sua crescente excitação e lançando uma onda de calor que percorreu todo o corpo bronzeado para centrar-se no baixo ventre.

Arrepios engoliram toda a expansão da pele dourada e aquecida, abandonando a penugem que a cobria ereta. Suspiros sufocados e gemidinhos caiam dos lábios rosados, deixando-os secos e obrigando a língua a sair para umedecê-los, enquanto os quadris encontravam-se em movimentos fluidos e sensuais, chocando-se ritmicamente em busca alívio para as aquecidas ereções bem escondidas sobre as roupas. A boca do vampiro ainda maltratava o pescoço do loiro, que já estava vermelho e molhado, repleto de marcas de dentes e chupões.

Naruto impacientou-se com a provocação do maior, querendo mergulhar no sabor do amante e participar da brincadeira mais ativamente, por isso, prendeu as pernas com força ao redor da cintura do moreno, puxando-o com violência contra si e indicando com o ato para que este parasse com os movimentos. Aninhando a outra mão nos cabelos negros, puxou-os com todo o vigor que conseguiu juntar no estado de estupor que as carícias do vampiro o atiraram, arrancando do Uchiha um som rouco semelhante a um rosnado.

O loiro segurou os fios escuros e, ofegante, olhou o belo rosto do amante, olhos azuis escurecidos em desejo, rosto vermelho e lábios inchados pelas tentativas fúteis de mordê-los para conter os sons famintos que queriam escapar por eles. Os olhos negros do vampiro eram poços negros de fogo pulsantes, estonteantemente sedutores e devoradores, prendendo a atenção do amante e fazendo-o esquentar em antecipação às promessas pecaminosas que brilhavam neles, nuas e descaradas. O Uzumaki choramingou quando sua boca descendeu violenta sobre os finos e deliciosos lábios frios, fazendo os dentes chocarem-se na desesperada ação.

Naruto quase pôde provar o meio sorriso que formou-se nos lábios do Uchiha. As bocas procuraram-se, mordendo-se e violentando-se com tanto fervor que o loiro sentiu o metálico gosto de sangue espalhar-se pela saliva, misturando-se ao sabor de Sasuke e ao seu próprio. O forte adocicado licoroso do sangue negro deixou-o tonto, prazer cursando por suas veias, coração batendo acelerado e o sangue cursando por seus ouvidos, deixando-o meio surdo. A língua do vampiro enfiou-se na boca do amante, tentando dominar o beijo de provar o rubro e quente sangue que banhava a mucosa, porém, o loiro rapidamente a capturou, sugando-a e lambendo-a, mantendo-a cativa. O maior avançou, aprofundando o beijo e deixando-o ainda mais doloroso, ainda mais doce e sufocante.

O humano apertou os olhos com força só para ter o vampiro afastando-se dele e colocando-o no cão com persistência e autocontrole sobre-humanos. A boca do loiro perseguiu a mais fria, ainda ligada a ela pela saliva rósea com o sangue de ambos. Não encontrando seus gêmeos, os lábios vermelhos e inchados enrugaram-se em um bico desgostoso. O vampiro tremeu visivelmente ao restringir-se de violentar aquela boca novamente. Os olhos azuis abriram-se, irritados e inquisitivos.

"Você fede." Sasuke atestou com uma leve careta, apenas perceptível. O loiro apenas piscou.

"O quê?" Perguntou, confuso.

"Você fede, eu não vou te beijar deste jeito." Replicou, sobrancelhas franzidas em desagrado. Naruto cruzou os braços, indignado.

"Bastardo! Eu não estou fedendo!" Sasuke ignorou o amante, pegando-o pela gola desfeita da camisa e arrastando-o para dentro do cômodo.

"Você está fedendo a _ela_." Ignorando os protesto do loiro e a ereção dolorosa presa dentro das próprias calças, o vampiro carregou o amante até o banheiro, e só o soltou quando conseguiu tê-lo nu e cercado pela água perfumada da grande banheira.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi agora tinha treze anos, conhecimento suficiente para invejar os antigos anciões do clã, liberdade para ir para onde quisesse e comprar o que bem entendesse e saúde e força concedidas pela pequena dose de sangue negro que o alimentava mensalmente. Fazia um ano desde que foi acolhido por Madara e o vampiro apostou na maturidade e inteligência do garoto para contar-lhe sobre sua natureza sobrenatural, seu apetite por sangue humano e sua verdadeira identidade e papel na história Uchiha.

Como todos os dias, Itachi passara a manhã estudando com os inúmeros tutores contratados pelo vampiro, a tarde dividindo-se entre leituras e cavalgadas e o crepúsculo vespertino preparando-se para receber o tutor. Madara dormia longe da cidade, em um povoado poeirento e abandonado que oferecia mais segurança ao seu frágil sono e sempre chegava coberto de areia, por isso, o garoto sempre preparava a banheira para que o vampiro relaxa-se.

Com um meio sorriso, o jovem encheu a enorme tina de cerâmica com os baldes de água quente, adicionou os óleos aromáticos e as ervas preferidas do Uchiha mais velho, separou o material de banhou e esperou. Não havia humanos à noite no castelo, portanto, Itachi tinha que aprontar tudo sozinho. Assim que Madara chegava, o rapaz ajudava-o a retirar as pesadas roupas, deixava-o retirar as suas e juntos, entravam no tépido e aromático banho.

Os dedos do vampiro enrolavam-se entre os negros fios do mais novo, massageando-os enquanto lavavam o couro cabelo com a água perfumada, deixando os pequenos gemidos do garoto ressoarem com ecos pelo quarto de banho. Itachi sempre acabava engatinhando para o colo do antigo, sentando-se entre as pernas deste e apoiando-se contra o amplo peito branco, suspirando enquanto os pecaminosos dedos continuavam massageando o pescoço, os ombros e as costas do menor.

Preguiçosamente, a cabeça do humano tombou para trás, sagazes olhos negros grudados nos belos traços do rosto do imortal, repletos de admiração e carinho. Desde que começou s tomar do sangue negro de Madara, Itachi começou a sentir-se diferente, mais forte, mais indiferente à humanidade a qual ainda pertencia, como se o sobrenatural elixir estivesse, aos poucos, apoderando-se nele, maculando sua inocente alma infantil e transformando-o, lenta e prazerosamente, em alguém seco, sem sentimentos. O garoto ansiava provar daquele sangue a cada instante, sua mente gritava para que o vampiro o tomasse, bebesse dele o quanto quisesse, todo o pequeno ser vibrava em carinho pelo seu mestre... Estava enfeitiçado.

"Um dia eu serei mais velho do que você." Falou no tom sério e calculado de sempre, mão longa e fina, morna e rosada pela ação da água quente, acariciando a pálida face do antigo. Madara sorriu. Um sorriso menos sádico e sarcástico que os costumeiros. Um sorriso para Itachi.

"Oh, claro que você será. Quero que você viva para aproveitar seus anos de adulto, que tenha suas mulheres e homens, seus filhos e seu lugar na sociedade humana. Quero que desfrute do que eu não pude, para que você possa abraçar a imortalidade sem arrependimentos e desejos não cumpridos." O vampiro falou enquanto massageava o estômago do jovem, ignorando o leve franzi de cenho do menor.

"Não, me transforme antes. Eu não quero se um humano. Humanos são desprezíveis." Madara avaliou a irritação do rapaz como um reflexo das experiências traumáticas que o jovem vivenciou com a família e as pessoas com as quais conviveu. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, replicando de modo repreensivo.

"Humanos são divertidos." Atestou com um sorriso excêntrico grudado no rosto. "Suas mentes são frágeis e manipuláveis, seu corpos belos e detentores de prazeres promíscuos, suas línguas afiadas e seus sonhos grandes e tolos." Itachi franziu o cenho. "Eles são alimento, diversão e companhia. Seria enfadonho não tê-lo por perto."

"Vampiros são inteligentes e disciplinados. São poderosos. São quase onipotentes. Eu quero ser assim." O jovem replicou, apático, e Madara não reprimiu o riso seco que escapou dos lábios frios. A boca do vampiro escorregou pelos cabelos negros e pela garganta quente do menor, sorvendo o delicioso cheiro da pele e ouvindo o fluxo de sangue correndo acelerado pelas veias e artérias do corpo do garoto, o bombear incessante e acelerado do coração. A pequena mão humana prendeu-se na nuca do antigo, puxando-o e forçando-o contra a fina pele da garganta infantil.

"Oh, você será um, não duvide disto." O mais velho sussurrou, arrancando um suspiro tremido dos lábios do menor. Rindo com a inocente demonstração de impaciência do mais novo, o antigo provocou. "O que você quer, Itachi?" As mãos quentes prendendo-se no cabelo espesso do imortal foram resposta suficiente, antes mesmo da pequena boca abrir-se num gemido sôfrego.

"Morda-me, por favor." Madara enrugou as sobrancelhas, pensativo. O garoto ainda não tinha mostrado sinais do despertar da consciência sexual, porém, agia tão necessitado e respondia tão bem ao prazer que o acometia quando trocavam sangue que o antigo avaliou se já não seria hora de arrumar uma boa e jovem humana para iniciar esta parte da vida do infante.

Incapaz de resistir às súplicas do menor, porém, o vampiro fincou os dentes na pele clara, gemendo assim que o rubro sangue tocou-lhe a língua como uma carinhosa amante. O corpo menor tensionou-se, braços agarrando o imortal com força enquanto as curtas pernas esticavam-se e contraiam-se, incapazes de suportas o prazer que percorria o pequeno corpo. Enquanto afastava-se do pequeno gole e observava o jovem relaxar em seus braços, olhos entrecerrados e membro vigorosamente ereto, Madara decidiu-se. Providenciaria a companhia para que o jovem discípulo inicia-se a vida adulta amanhã mesmo. Afinal, o vampiro queria ensinar ao garoto tudo que ele pudesse aprender. E fazê-lo experimentar tudo o que a vida humana podia oferecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nos seis meses em que o pequeno Sasuke deixou de morar com a pouco amada família para viver sob a tutela do irmão mais velho, o lindo menino deixou de ser um garoto sério, inteligente e doce para tornar-se um pequeno príncipe mimado, sendo cuidado e instruído em tudo o que sonhasse ter interesse. Itachi atendia a cada capricho absurdo da criança, provendo-o sempre com o melhor, e a criança, mesmo tendo apenas oitos anos de idade, era prodigiosa o bastante para cercar-se de todo o conhecimento no qual o irmão quisesse discipliná-lo, aprendendo com uma rapidez exemplar.

Sasuke seria o perfeito patriarca Uchiha, a combinação de genes adequada para o renascimento do clã, unindo beleza, graça, elegância e inteligência que seriam responsáveis pelo triunfo final da família. E o incrível garoto era o ponto fraco do vampiro. Itachi encantava-se com cada palavra que saia dos lábios rosados que sempre formavam um leve beicinho, cada criação nascida das pálidas e gorduchas mãozinhas, cada firme passo das pequenas pernas e dos perfeitos pesinhos, cada estreitar dos belos e profundos olhinhos negros, cada revoar dos sedosos fios negros que moldavam tão delicadamente o rostinho branco e bochechudo. A criança era um perfeito anjo de Botticelli e o vampiro não pode mais além do que complacê-lo. Sempre. O imortal estava estragando-o com o maior prazer do mundo.

O garoto era feliz, de farto, porém sentia-se solitário no enorme castelo, acompanhado apenas dos professores, babás, governantas e serviçais, pois Itachi apenas o visitava durante as noites. Não havia outras crianças com as quais Sasuke pudesse preservar sua inocência e desfrutar dos prazeres da infância, portanto, o garoto tornou-se muito apegado ao irmão mais velho, que, para ele, era a única fuga da solidão, alguém que poderia chamar de família, alguém em quem poderia confiar. O pequeno entendia perfeitamente as responsabilidades que o mais velho tinha ao cuidar de toda a fortuna do extinto clã, orgulhava-se do maior e, depois de alguns dias, meses, deixou de lançar birras com a ausência persistente de Itachi e passou a ansiar os encontros com o vampiro, onde costumavam ler juntos, pintar, visitar a cidade e comparecer a encontros políticos.

Sasuke sempre corria para o grande portão principal do castelo, exatamente às sete horas da noite, esperando receber o irmão. Itachi sempre exibia um de seus raros sorrisos ao garoto, pegando-o nos braços e ouvindo as bonitas risadas do menor, que eram raras, porém puras, como o riso das crianças costumam ser. O vampiro andava com o menino nos braços, cumprimentando os empregados, resolvendo os pequenos problemas do castelo, conversando com os professores e instrutores de Sasuke para saber sobre os avanços do mais novo e ouvia o irmão mais novo contar os acontecimentos do dia, seus desejos e anseios. Depois, ambos seguiam para a biblioteca e revisavam algumas lições. Uma noite de cada mês, porém, o imortal levava a criança para os seus aposentos, fechados até estas datas, onde o pequeno moreno era cuidado de modo especial.

Itachi levaria o garoto para a grande cama coberta em lençóis de seda, onde ele poderia dormir depois que tudo terminasse, porém, hoje o menino teve aulas de equitação pouco antes do crepúsculo, por isso, estava coberto de lama dos pés até as pontas dos lisos cabelos negros. O vampiro sorriu e levou o menor para a grande banheira com apoios dourados e intricados desenhos metálicos semelhantes a grifos incrustados na base. Colocando o menor de pé no batente de mármore, o mais velho retirou as roupinhas sujas com cuidados, ouvindo a bela voz do pequeno Uchiha soltar doces risinhos quando os dedos frios tocavam a pele macia.

O imortal pegou o pequeno corpo nos braços, colocando-o delicadamente na água morna e perfumada, apoiando-se no batente de mármore do lado de fora da banheira para que pudesse lavar o pequeno sem perturbá-lo. Com um punhado de loção de limpeza, os dedos longos e frios do vampiro enfiaram-se nos negros fios, massageando o escalpo e ouvindo os grunhidinhos do menino. Itachi acarinhou e cuidou de cada parte do corpo do pequeno, ganhando os suaves sons com sorrisos. Quando Sasuke bocejou, relaxado e sonolento, o maior aproximou o rosto do pequeno pescoço, sorvendo o cheiro de bebê da pele clarinha e enchendo as rosadas bochechas com beijos carinhosos. O vampirou afastou-se e sorriu ao ver as marcas vermelhas adornando a carinha do Uchiha.

"Sasuke." Chamou, e os olhinhos negros tremularam preguiçosamente antes de abrirem-se com um suspiro que escapou dos lábios entreabertos. "Aprenda tudo o que puder, pequeno, seja forte." Os lábios frios do maior tocaram os pequenos suavemente, num casto selo. "Você tem que ser forte, Sasuke, eu tenho grandes planos para você. Você não se tornará um vampiro, pequeno. Nunca. Você não saberá o que eu sou. O monstro que eu me tornei."

Itachi afastou os cabelos que grudaram-se no rostinho extasiado do garoto, os olhinhos negros estavam vidrados e embaçados como se o menor estivesse imerso em um sonho. O vampiro continuou. "Eu só vou envenená-lo o suficiente para que você vença sua doença. Seja forte e vença o veneno, Sasuke. Resista. Eu quero que você seja sempre, irmãozinho." Os braços do vampiro envolveram o corpinho na banheira e a criança grunhiu ao ser retirada de sua posição confortável.

O vampiro levou o dedo indicador à boca e forçou-o contra o canino, fazendo uma gota de sangue pousar-se na almofada da ponta do apêndice, o furo curando-se imediatamente, impedindo que mais sangue escorresse. Uma grande gota era o bastante. Deitando a cabeça no pequeno ombro de Sasuke para melhor observá-lo, Itachi levou o dedo aos lábios entreaberto, empurrando-o na suave cavidade e deixando a criança sugá-lo com desapego, vendo como a pequena língua dançava pelo pálido e frio dedo, como a boca esticava-se por ele, como os olhos negros fechavam-se quando a garganta grunhia com sofreguidão. O mais velho afastou-se, erguendo o corpinho meio adormecido da água e colocando-o no colo, enrolado na grossa toalha branca.

Apertando o pequeno garoto contra o peito, o vampiro sussurrou ao ouvido do menor, docemente. "Eu o amo, irmãozinho." A mãozinha da criança apertou-se contra o peito do maior como se tivesse entendido a frase, o que seria difícil devido ao encanto firme que o imortal cantou na mente do menino. Sorrindo, Itachi terminou. "Durma, meu anjinho. Durma e não tenha medo. Durma e tenha doces sonhos. Durma e esqueça-se do monstro que o guarda e alimenta." Imediatamente, os olhos de Sasuke tremularam, fechando-se pesadamente, acompanhados pela respiração estável. O Uchiha mais velho suspirou, erguendo-se e caminhando para o quarto, onde depositou o pequeno corpo sobre a grande cama. O monstro ainda sorria quando deixou o aposento, fechando a pesada porta com suavidade e deixando seu pequeno tesouro nos braços de Morfeu.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto gritou quando seu corpo nu chocou-se contra a superfície plácida da grande banheira, cheia de água quente e inúmeros óleos e aromas que Sasuke atirou dentro dela, um pouco antes de também atirar o amante com um meio sorriso sádico estreitado nos lábios. O loiro entrecerrou as sobrancelhas numa careta tão irritada que chegou a ser cômica, fazendo o vampiro revirar os olhos.

O Uchiha ignorou os grunhidos e resmungos do menor quando subiu na borda da banheira, mão cheia de xampu enganchando-se nos macios cabelos loiros com suavidade impressionante. O Uzumaki logo deixou a raiva escapar nos gemidos de prazer que fugiram pelos lábios carnudos quando os longos e pecaminosos dedos massagearam o cabelo com devoção.

Sasuke manteve o meio sorriso firme enquanto seus dedos dançavam pelo maravilhoso corpo do amante, massageando, acarinhando, amaciando, amando. Os olhos azuis fecharam-se tão apertados que o vampiro pensaria implicar dor, se os gemidos deleitosos não denunciassem a verdadeira sensação produzida por suas mãos.

Dedilhando a nuca, escorregando pelo pescoço, agarrando os ombros, maltratando a espinha, percorrendo a cintura para subir pelo estômago reto e pelo peito definido, circulando a garganta, delineando os lábios e a face delicadamente, arrancando um sorriso malicioso quando o mergulho descendeu para tocar os pés, reconhecendo as pernas e brincando com as coxas até, despudoradamente, envolver o membro que já pulsava pedindo alívio.

Naruto gemeu longamente, fazendo o vampiro fechar os olhos e correr os lábios pela pele ao alcance, língua e dentes ansiosos por ajudarem. Nenhuma palavra coerente foi proferida em hora alguma. O loiro deixou seu corpo ser tocado e explorado à vontade, perdido nas sensações deliciosas que o envolviam, procurando focar-se no cheiro masculino que atingia suas narinas, misturado ao cheiro almiscarado da água de banho. As mãos de Sasuke agarraram as nádegas duras fazendo os olhos sáfiros abrirem-se em um susto, dedos escorregando entre elas para um toque mais íntimo.

A água e os óleos deixaram o toque escorregadio, facilitando a intrusão dos brancos e frios apêndices, que estimularam, esticaram, prepararam e fizeram promessas de prazer intenso com os movimentos vigorosos de ida e vinda.

As pontas dos dedos encontraram a glândula erétil de músculos lisos, estimulando-a para que atingisse sua totalidade, incrementando o prazer que a futura penetração traria. Um grunhido irritado deixou os lábios do loiro quando o vampiro afastou-se, firmando-se em frente ao amante e retirando as roupas em movimentos lentos e sensuais, provocando o menor, que corou violentamente, porém, não afastou a vista um momento sequer. O corpo pálido e forte do moreno adentrou a banheira, as mãos pecaminosas de antes agarraram as coxas do outro, puxando-o bruscamente para engatá-lo contra seu corpo. O Uzumaki exasperou-se.

"Teme, na água não!" Resmungou.

"Tch." O vampiro levantou-se, trazendo o outro corpo consigo e deitando-o na superfície alta de mármore que circundava a banheira cavada no sólido bloco de pedra. O loiro grunhiu quando suas costas tocaram o a fria superfície, gemendo e arregalando os olhos quando Sasuke aprumou-se e adentrou logo em seguida.

O peso do corpo claro caiu sobre o menor, fazendo-o prender as pernas na cintura do moreno, unhas curtas arranhando as costas brancas em doloroso êxtase. Os lábios de Sasuke chocaram-se contra os dos amantes, quadris iniciando o ritmo frenético em busco do alívio e da satisfação carnal sem maior espera. Naruto mordeu os lábios do vampiro, arrancando sangue e apertando os olhos, sentindo a estranha dor e o fogo que consumia a parte mais baixa de sua coluna, agarrando-se às ainda frágeis ondas de prazer, satisfeito com a crueza do ato, entendendo o ardor do amante com paixão.

Sasuke penetrou-o incansável, com estocadas fortes e velozes, preenchendo-o completamente, quase insuportavelmente, antes de retirar-se quase totalmente, resistindo à pressão que os músculos internos do loiro faziam para mantê-lo dentro só para voltar a invadi-lo com força renovada. As bocas comiam-se famintas, ignorando os gemidos que tentavam escapar e a dança voraz dos corpos que faziam os encontros dos lábios tornarem-se desastrados. Quando a ereção do Uchiha começou a acertar repetitivamente o ponto de prazer do humano, este apertou-se com tanto fervor ao imortal, contraindo as paredes internas, prendendo-o, implorando, que mais umas poucas invasões foram suficientes para desencadear a multidão de sensações acumuladas no baixo ventre do moreno.

A mente e o coração do vampiro giraram, a alma pareceu ebulir, empurrando-o para o êxtase tão diferente e gigantesco que só podia vivenciar com o loiro, balançando-o e desestabilizando-o como se tivesse alcançado o pico do prazer como qualquer humano, porém, com a intensidade e intimidade de um orgasmo do sangue. Algo novo, incrível e assustador, quase como se alma, mente e coração se unissem em uma pequena morte. Ouvir o grunhido sensual e rouco do vampiro, junto à emoção violenta que invadiu sua mente, foi o suficiente para empurrar o Uzumaki da beirada na qual este se segurava, jogando-o em uma nebulosa de prazer, satisfação e carinho.

As respirações pesadas misturaram até minguarem-se, deixando apenas os olhos conectados e os lábios ansiosos por se unirem novamente. E estes se uniram, longa e carinhosamente, arrastando as sensações por mais alguns eternos minutos. Naruto puxou o corpo maior sobre o seu, ignorando o peso e o desconforto, abraçando-o com firmeza. O tempo passou rápido como se fosse muito lento, desaparecendo quando o nariz do Uchiha aspirou insistentemente o cheiro da pele dourada. Naruto revirou os olhos.

"Ainda fedendo, Teme?" Perguntou o loiro, levemente irritado. Sasuke sorriu de lado, satisfeito.

"Hn. Aceitável." As sobrancelhas de Naruto uniram-se em uma careta. Um sorriso malicioso tingiu os lábios do loiro quando a provocação perfeita surgiu, como um arco-íris num dia chuvoso.

"Eh? Eu posso dizer o mesmo de sua performance, 'ttebayo." Os acontecimentos que se seguiram foram muito rápidos e inesperados para que o loiro, ainda envolto na neblina pós-extásica, pudesse entendê-las.

Os olhos azuis cresceram de tamanho quando seu corpo molhado atingiu uma superfície macia. Piscando, o loiro olhou ao redor, só para ver-se no quarto, ou melhor, no meio da cama. Os orbes claros pousaram na figura do vampiro, sorriso malicioso, olhos afilados e movimentos lentos e predatórios. A voz grave ronronou, firme e perigosa.

"Dobe." O vampiro subiu na cama, engatinhando para cima do amante, que desenvolveu uma súbita vontade de afastar-se. "Vamos ver se você vai dizer mesmo depois desta vez." Sorriu da forma mais ameaçadora que Naruto já tinha visto. "Isso, se você conseguir falar." E o loiro fez uma nota mental de nunca mais provocar o amante. Não quando tais provocações pudessem gerar consequências que o envolvessem.

_**Continua...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi tudo isso! Hahahahaha... Atendendo a pedidos, mais um lemon SN e algo do passado de nossos deliciosos Uchiha...

LoliS'uke foi para a Nanda... Que me encheu todos os dias durantes todos este tempo de demora para que este chap fosse postado... Eu fui má e não coloquei Shota, mas achei o Sasuke muito novinho... Nhaaaaaa...

Eu escrevi direto, nem li o resultado, principalmente no lemon, então desculpem coisas absurdas, qualquer coisa me reviewen! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk

É isso... Tenho idéias para o próximo... Eu vou começar a escrever... Sempre deixo uma parcial no meu profile, quem olhou lá viu que este estava bem perto de sair...

Enfim, ChokoretoKissu... Obrigado pela paciência...


End file.
